Legacy Of A Fox: Seven Years
by Ying and Yang twins
Summary: It was a bond that transcended time. Yet, they were told that they were not welcomed. Lifetime after lifetime, they fought for each other, but things have grown twisted along the way. It was a game, a mission, a dead dream, and the reason for life
1. Prologue: Leaf In The Wind

**As always, I want to thank all my readers! Enjoy my story and leave a kind review!**

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Prologue: Leaf in the Wind**

_**H**__**e always stood there on the hill, his precious blue orbs gazing off towards the horizon. Every afternoon at the same time, as constant as clockwork, you would find him there. Often many of us would stand at the bottom of the lush green hill wondering when Naruto would explain this daily ritual…he never did. I wondered what went on in his mind as he stood a top the hill…what he felt…what he thought…what he saw. Even standing there, I could not see what he saw. There were clouds…some trees…and a stretch of land as far as the eye could see. If only he had told us what was going on in that simple mind of his…if only we could have understood him…**_

…_**If only I had cared more**_

The walls of Konoha were a welcoming sight after returning home from the mission that they were thrown into. Being asked to retrieve important scrolls from the Waterfall Village wasn't their cup of tea. Naruto, full of scratches and bandages, limped towards his hill.

"Naruto!" Sakura called after him. His wounds were not serious or fatal; however, he should not be wandering off alone. "Get back here you baka!"

"I need to get going Sakura-Chan." Naruto smiled his carefree smile. Usually his smile held a brilliance that mere words could not describe but lately the two had noticed a difference, as if Naruto was battling some inner war that could not be won. His azure eyes seemed to lose their sparkle as he looked at the ground while turning away. "Tell the others to meet there." The 12-year-old continued with his limping walk.

"Stupid Dobe." Scoffed Sasuke as he stared after the blond. He let out a sigh. "Better get this over with." Even though he seemed calmed, Sasuke couldn't help feel something stirring. A stray leaf rose and danced as if it had no other master but the twirling wind. His onyx eyes watched as the leaf tumbled to the ground. Finding himself upset at the innocent leaf, he ground it into the dust and walked off not seeing the wind pick up once again and carrying it beyond his reach.

_I don't hold anything against the leaf. It did only what the wind made it do. _He thought after he had walked away leaving Sakura with Kakashi-sensei. The wind picked up and he ignored it, setting his sight on what Naruto had asked him to do. It was going to be hell tracking them down, ALL of them, and almost impossible to get them to listen and take him seriously. _I could always beat them and drag what's left. _Sasuke smiled as he thought of where everyone was.The nearest person to Sasuke was Lee at the training grounds.

_What's with Sasuke? _Sakura wondered as he walked off. Shaking her head, she excused herself. Kakashi nodded. Sakura recalled that Ino and Hinata always had tea together in a small teashop around this time. She jogged along the road. Naruto had never called a meeting before; he never asked anyone to come to where he was they always showed up regardless of his wishes. For an odd reason she knew that something was up. When she and Sasuke would announce his request, everyone would come, it's the least they could do to repay their debt that they owed Naruto. _Naruto…what are you up to? _She pondered as she raced down the street.

The 'Rookie Eight plus Three', consisting of Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, and Neji, showed up without any complaints or injuries. Naruto continued to stare at the sky occasionally mumbling something to himself or shaking his head.

" Ahem!" Someone coughed.

At this Naruto turned around, gazing in surprise at their quick arrival. All his wounds had healed and there was a pile of bandages at his feet. There were shadows on Naruto's face that highlighted the exhaustion everyone saw.

"Wow…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I thought you'd be a little later in getting here."

"Naruto," Neji dared to ask, "What is going on? Lately you've seemed tired, you are more easily distracted, and you spend more time here on this hill then you do training with your cell."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

A sheepish smile formed on Naruto's face. He placed his hands behind his head and looked at the clouds. "I was hoping for more time to think over what I was going to say, but there's no way around it." Taking his eyes from the heavens, he looked at his friends and put his hands in his pant's pocket. "I'm leaving Konoha." He smiled.

"**Nani****?" **The face of their exclamation causedNaruto to stumble on to the soft green grass as his friends gathered around him. They all shouted their questions and tired to reason with him.

"Why are you going?"

"I know it's bad but come on!"

"Where will you go?"

"Don't tell me you're giving up the fight?"

A poof sound silenced their questions as Iruka, Kakashi, and a new Sensei stood staring at them with two traveling packs at their feet. Iruka pushed forward and looked down at Naruto. He broke into a grin at his student who returned it with his own foxish smile.

"Ready for your trip Naruto?" Iruka extended his hand forward to help Naruto to his feet.

"Just tying loose ends here Iruka-sensei." Taking Iruka's hand, he got up and dusted himself off. The teacher ruffled his student's hair and in response received a pouting look from Naruto.

"Hold on!" Sakura spoke up this time. "Kakashi-sensei, did you know about this?"

Kakashi peered over the edge of his little perverted book he had pulled and just smiled the best he could since his face was still covered by the black facemask.

"And what part do you play in this Hikaru-sensei?" Sasuke coolly asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

The third sensei smiled. Hikaru-sensei had filled in the vacant spot that Mizuki-sensei had left. He was still rather young, in his mid-20s so there was much he could offer Konoha. The wind played with his amber brown hair and his soft chocolate eyes held a gentle almost parent like emotion, as the one found in Iruka's eyes.

"I'm going to be traveling with Naruto on his journey." He replied with a smile.

"You're leaving too!" The girls cried, all of them having a not so secret crush on Hikaru-sensei.

"Yes." He nodded as he continued to smile so warmly.

"Hikaru-sensei is willing to give up a year of his life just to travel with me." Naruto caught the pack that Hikaru-sensei had tossed to him.

"A year? What about you Naruto-kun?" Hinata played with the edge of her jacket. "Once Hikaru-sensei returns what will happen to you?"

"Eh?" Both Iruka and Naruto stared at each other and in unison said, "Didn't you tell them?"

"No! I thought you did!" This was Naruto speaking.

"You're the one leaving for a whole year!" Iruka responded.

While student and teacher bickered, the others remained silent as they absorbed the information that they had just now heard. _Naruto is going to leave for just a year? He'll be coming back in a year? He's not…leaving us?_

"Let me explain." Kakashi finally put away his perverted book. "Naruto is going on a training journey." He stepped between Iruka and Naruto in order to stop the squabble. "Once he returns he'll be stronger than ever…right Naruto?" He looked at Naruto.

"You bet!" The blond smiled as he put on his pack. "I'll come back and gain title of Hokage!" The energy that Naruto had lacked returned as he and Hikaru-sensei walked towards the road leading away from Konoha. "Don't you guys worry about us; I'll be there to protect us!" Naruto smiled and waved good-bye as he walked backwards. "In a year let's meet right back here okay?"

Everyone nodded and continued to wave farewell to their friend as he turned and walked forward. They watched as the gates opened, the road stretched for miles before it turned and vanished. As Naruto took his first step beyond the wall both Sakura and Sasuke felt an urge to chase after him, almost like they knew something would change in the hyper active blonde. Naruto never looked back as the gates closed, sealing off Konoha to him until his return in one year.

Noting the depressed atmosphere around the young shinobis, Kakashi suggested that everyone come with him and drown their sorrows in Sake. This was a joke of course but Iruka didn't throw a brick at Kakashi, which he had expected to happen, instead Iruka agreed to the idea! At least half of the idea. The Academy teacher offered drinks at Naruto's favorite Ramen stand. As Iruka lead everyone to the Ramen stand, he added that it was on Kakashi, so everyone should order the most expensive drink that was available. The Scarecrow and Dolphin were so deep in their argument they did not see Sasuke and Sakura still standing, staring at the Gate. They couldn't understand why they didn't run after Naruto and hold onto the blond. They were…they were convinced that something was not completely right. Naruto will come back soon…right?

_**H**__**e left without looking back at us, as if he knew that looking would have made it that much more painful than seeing those gates close on his turned back. I had expected change over the time Naruto had left; I knew that when he came back things would never return to how they were, but none of us were prepared for everything. All of us are idiots, even now. Looking back on all of it now, we should have realized that our Naruto, the carefree, hyper active blond, had died that day, and the Naruto that came to us was born that day…but we were blind and we wanted to live in the comfort of a fairy tale, to believe our own lies we told ourselves. **_

_**That was our mistake**_

…_**and we paid dearly for it.**_


	2. Ch 1: Hope Resurrected

**Yang-chan: Please enjoy**

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter One: Hope Resurrected**

The dirt path was a calming sight; dust rose up in a billowing cloud as the wind glided over the land. In the distance, two figures could be seen walking towards the gates of the proud Konoha. As they neared, the gates the guards tensed up, not being able to see the two people's faces behind the hood of a ragged cloak. The two travelers pulled out their Shinobi passports and the guards allowed them in.

"Ah, home sweet home!" One of them chirped happily dropping their pack at their feet. "Feels good to be back, right?" It turned to its companion and grinned.

The companion said nothing as it started to walk off. There was only one place it wanted to be and it hoped that certain people would be there waiting. Villagers whispered among themselves as the two made their way to their desired location, it was their promised spot. Nothing could distract the two once they reached the old tree. Settling down, they prepared themselves for the wait.

The wait was long; they stood there for hours, unfazed by the people who passed them or the natural elements. The shorter of the two rummaged in their pack, bought out two bottle waters, and tossed one to their partner who stood impatiently under the shade of a large maple tree.

"They're not coming…are they?" The shorter one reached up and pulled their hood down to reveal bubblegum pink hair. "Sasuke-kun?"

"No…they would have showed up by now." A tuff of raven black hair showed as their hood fell from the wind blowing. "They're not coming! Just like all the other years!" He slammed his fist into the tree.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped at his outburst.

"Gomen Sakura-chan. I just don't like it!" He rubbed his fist, still upset at the truth.

Sakura looked worriedly at her partner. She couldn't deny the fact that she too did not like the way things had turned out. As promised, everyone waited at the hill where they had said their good-byes, spending the whole day at that spot. Naruto and Hikaru-sensei had not shown up. Everyone found it odd and decided to meet back the next day. After all, things happen right? Life never went according to the best-laid plans. They came, they waited, and they left. That was the first year, gone and they, Naruto and Hikaru-sensei, did not bother to come. Therefore, another year passed and again the group had gathered as promised. Naruto again had not shown. So had passed another year. Years they waited, the others slowly leaving until it was just the two of them, Sasuke and Sakura, left waiting for their friend. It was only the two of them who were keeping their word. It was just the two of them that held unto that single promise Naruto had yet to fulfill.

"Sasuke-kun, it's getting late and we still have to report to Hokage-sama. She doesn't like to be kept waiting for too long." Sakura got their stuff together.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, let's go then. I don't want to be on the Hokage's bad side."

The two left the grassy hill and started their long trek towards the Hokage's office among the busy streets of Konoha. Then to Sakura's dismay, a voice called out to them, well to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! How was your mission?" Ino waved as she put down the armload of lilies she was carrying. Sakura could hear a groan escape from Sasuke's lips before he turned in order to answer Ino.

"It was fine; we're okay, no one died, and no, I did not find a girlfriend." The answer was said perfectly as if rehearsed in front of a mirror too many times.

The answer didn't faze Ino as she walked towards Sasuke, latched to his left arm, and began to drag him into her family's flower shop that she would help run after missions and training.

"You need to tell me more than that Sasuke-kun! Come in and have a cu of tea with me! Sakura-chan, be kind enough to bring in his bag!" Ino called out as she guided Sasuke to a table.

"Ino!" Sasuke burst into the room. "Unhand Sasuke-kun at once!" Sakura swung both her bag and Sasuke's at Ino but hit Sasuke instead.

"Ah! Gomen Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm fi-No. Could you both be kind enough to get off me?" Sasuke snapped at the girls

Both girls blushed as they jumped off Sasuke's lap. They had both tried to sit the closest _to_ him but wound up sitting _on_ him.

"So!" Ino tried to break the awkward moment. "What time did you get back?"

"Just this morning. About 8-ish." Sasuke sighed into his tea that Sakura had fought Ino to pour for him.

"So you were here for about 12 hours and you just now are reporting to Hokage-sama? What were you doing all day that was so damn important?" Ino questioned. She slapped a hand over her mouth as her two fellow shinobi glared at her from beneath their bangs.

"You two still went?" She asked meekly. "Even after seven years of no communication, of no Naruto showing up…you still go?"

"Yes." Sakura snapped at her. Ino was taken aback by her friend's reaction.

"Listen Ino-san-" Sasuke started.

"Call me Ino-chan!" Ino tried her best to regain whatever relationship with Sasuke she had before slipping that unconscious remark.

"Ino…chan, just because you all gave up on him years ago doesn't mean we have also. He's out there; we still have the letters that he did send before he just vanished!" Sasuke stood up quickly, upsetting his chair. Sakura did the same. "He's out there! We just have to find him. He's too stubborn to give up or to…"

The other two didn't need him to finish his sentence to understand. It was what they all feared and what they didn't want to believe. That fear united them but it was the only thing that divided Sasuke and Sakura from the others.

"None of us believe that Naruto is dead." Ino looked up. "We just don't know if he'll come back."

The air was heavy with unsaid words. Sasuke pushed his chair angrily towards the table after picking it up and he walked out of the shop with Sakura in his wake.

_Naruto will come back. That Dobe promised! How the hell can she think that? He's still out there; if I have to I will hunt him down and drag his sorry ass back to Konoha. Things are not the same without him._ He angrily kicked a stray rock in his path. A strange feeling over came him, as if someone was staring at him. Turning around he spotted Sakura; he had completely forgotten that she was following him towards the Hokage's office. Quickly he regained his composure and tried to act as a shinobi should.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, let's hurry and maybe Hokage-sama won't snap our necks in two." He tired to smile as he continued.

_It's you I'm worried about. This whole Naruto problem has affected us both of us_. Sakura followed behind, slowly and at a distance. _Both of us are trying to go on but…I'm worried…about you, about myself, and about Naruto and Hikaru-sensei._ Sasuke shouted something at her and she quickly caught up.

-/-/-

"You're late." Tsunade commented as she slowly picked herself up from the desk where she decided to take just a small nap.

"Forgive us Hokage-sama, we were…busy." Sakura handed over the mission report.

"Mhm…he didn't show up did he?" She peered over the edge of the documents and watched both shinobi's reaction.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama?" The pink haired Shinobi tried to play dumb.

"Just like the other times." Tsunade sighed and stood up. "Don't play innocent with me. I was the one who approved his journey in the first place." She let out another sigh. Quietly she walked over to the window that peered over the whole of Konoha. From her office, she could see the gates from which Naruto departed from and from which he never returned. The hill were good-byes and promises were exchanged could be spotted from the same window, snug in a small corner of the village.

"I am informed of every person and item that passes through those gates. Even if the reports are late I can easily see the gates from my desk…Today I saw you two enter and go directly to that spot. I too hoped that he would show, but no. If he had, he surely would have charged in here to show off." Tsunade smiled softly before she became serious. Tearing her eyes from the window, she returned to her desk. "I have a lot of paper work to finish; you two can head home and rest. Report here tomorrow morning."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Sakura bowed and motioned Sasuke to bow also. As they left, Sasuke lingered at the door, trying to decide if he should tell Hokage about the idea he had been debating about in the back of his mind. Tsunade looked up from her desk.

"Is there something you wanted to say Sasuke-kun?"

"Uh, no Hokage-sama." He bowed. "Nothing at all."

He closed the door and followed Sakura outside.

Tsunade rested her chin on her propped elbows and stared at the closed door. "I wonder…" She mused.

Both shinobi silently walked down the busy market streets. People were in a hurry trying to get their shopping done before the bright orb in the sky set. Then the whispers reached them above the noise of the crowd.

"It's them!" Someone hissed under his or her breath.

"Did they really go?" A young voice tried to inquire.

"Yes. Poor fools. Why would _he_ come back? The brat better be dead." This was an older voice.

"Bet ya anything wild foxes ripped him apart limb from limb!" A fourth voice added with amusement.

"No. _It_ wouldn't allow it. I bet you that the son of a bitch ran. He just didn't want anything with this village or anyone here." The older voice corrected.

"I still think he's dead. Hey…think if I go out and find him I could get a nice fur coat?" The youngest of the voices laughed.

"I bet we could be heroes if we brought back his dead body and paraded around the village." All the voices agreed and let out a laugh.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He balled up his fists and shook with rage. How could they? The group continued their shopping and bargaining without realizing that Sasuke had overheard them. Had everyone given up? Was everyone ready to declare Naruto dead? Every fiber in his body wanted him to yell out, to lash out at the whole village for giving up…but he didn't. He just stormed home, fuming and muttering death threats the whole way. He hated himself for not standing up for his friend. Surely, Naruto would have snapped out at the crowd if they had talked that way about him? He felt his stomach churn with guilt and shame. For all the training in the world, he still couldn't protect that which is dear to him. With a sigh, he entered the Uchiha estate and locked the gates.

During the night, both shinobis woke up repeatedly, their dreams plagued by memories of seven years ago.

"_I promise to come back!" Naruto's smile was so bright and so kind. The gates opened and he stepped through them. To their horror, the gates snapped close and they became blood stained fangs. It was as they had feared, Naruto was dead._

"_Why? Why did you leave him to die?" The gates became a figure, blood splattered over their body. "Why…couldn't you save him? You didn't deserve him!" The figure cried as it pointed an accusing finger towards Sasuke and Sakura. "You should have taken his place. You should have suffered! The figure ran at time crying tears of blood. "You should die!" It raised a hand with a kunai held tightly. "Die! For once, thrown away your life and save his!" _

Both got dressed and left their homes to get a breath of fresh air. The night was calm and gentle allowing them to relax and try to forget theirs dark dream.

Sakura thanked the man at the counter and took her warm coffee outside. Stars twinkled down at her from the cloudless sky. Finding an empty bench, she sat down and took a sip of her coffee, taking in the warmth.

"Come out Sasuke-kun." She put down her drink. "I didn't train with you for nothing."

"I just didn't want to disturb you." Sasuke emerged behind a tree and plopped down next to Sakura.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sakura asked as she looked at the sky.

"Not a wink." Sasuke leaned back, placing both hands behind his head.

"Same here." Both of them sat in silence enjoying the cool breeze of the night. "You've been having them too?"

"Huh?" The raven haired Shinobi sat upright confused.

"Those dream…" Sakura trailed off.

"You had them too? Why didn't you tell me?"

His pink haired partner quickly looked at him from the corner of her eyes and turned her gaze to the ground. "Because I can see it in your eyes Sasuke-kun." Sakura tossed her empty container into the garbage and turned to Sasuke. "The worry and fear…it's reflected in your eyes. Can you see it in mine?"

Many times Sasuke saw those emotions overflow within Sakura, especially these last 3 years. With each passing year, their hope was dying.

"The villagers…I heard them talking." Sakura hung her head. "The terrible and cruel things they said. When I got home…I broke down and cried. How could they say those things Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun was born here, raised here…he's a citizen of this village! To hear them talk like that…it ripped through me and pierced my heart. I can't stand it anymore! I need to do something about it. Something like…like…I don't know." She ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh of utter frustration. "I feel useless just sitting here."

Sasuke nodded knowing that feeling and stood up having finally made his choice.

"Then let's bring him back." He stated.

"Nani?" She looked up at Sasuke's serious face.

"Let's bring him back!" He spun around and looked Sakura in the eye. "Sakura-chan, let's go after him! Let's bring him back and prove everyone wrong!"

"But Sasuke-kun! How are we to find him? We don't know where he is!"

"The Hokage!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her towards the Hokage's office. "I should have asked earlier! This idea has been driving me mad for years. It's the only solution we have!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tried to catch up with her teammate's long strides. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna ask the Hokage for permission to go after him!" He kept pulling her along the empty streets. "Even if she denies me, I'll still go. I don't care for permission or anything. I'll get him back even if it kills me."

Sakura managed to get her hand free from Sasuke's iron grip. Her action halted Sasuke in his tracks.

"But Sasuke-kun…we don't know if he's still in this country! We don't know if he wants to come back!" She argued, rubbing her wrist.

"So…you're giving up on him? That's it?" He questioned her, giving her the same hard look he had given Ino earlier.

"No!" Sakura shook her head. "I didn't mean that it's just…all these years I've been keeping alive the image of him walking through those gates. It would be as if he never left. If…if we went, I'm afraid of the truth." Tears threatened to spill, her vision blurred as her tears welled up. "I'm not sure I want to know why he didn't come back."

Sasuke, noting her distress, reached out and placed a warm comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know, but he belongs here. We need our dobe; Lee's no fun to toy with." Sakura cracked a small smile. "Think of it this way, you can repay you debt to him, for training you and allowing you to use him as a punching bag."

"I…guess if you put it that way, I could go." She wiped the tears off her face.

"Good. Now let's go." Sasuke didn't hear the comment that Sakura added as he ran full speed to talk to the Hokage.

"I want to thank him for bringing you back Sasuke-kun." Pulling herself together, Sakura started the difficult task of catching up to Sasuke. They would both take their plea to the Hokage.

Loud, annoyed, and pissed off voices echoed through the empty, lifeless halls of the Hokage tower.

"NO!" Tsunade slammed her hands down on the desk causing it to shatter. "Crap!"

"Hokage, be reasonable!"

"You have been denied your request, now be kind enough to let me return to my nap that you so kindly interrupted."

"But Hokage-sama!"

"Silence!"

There was a knock at the door and the two people in the room turned to look. Sasuke and Sakura stared entered as their old academy teacher tried to calm himself down by taking deep breathes.

"Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, you're not to be here for at least two more hours." Hokage recollected herself.

"Hokage-sama, we have a request to ask of you." Sasuke stated.

"What is it?" She let herself drop into her chair and leaned back, tired from the debate with Iruka.

"We request permission to bring Uzumaki Naruto back to Konoha!" Both Shinobis bowed in unison as they placed forward their request.

The Hokage seemed unfazed by the request while Iruka registered surprise.

"You do know that you are not the first to come to me with such a request." Her eyes drifted to Iruka then to a scroll that was scattered among the ruble of wood. "I've all their request and my rejections here…"

"I don't care! Even if you don't approve I'll still go!" Again they said together. "At this point, I couldn't care less about permission."

"Who ever said I said no?" She replied smugly.

"Nani?" The three looked at the Hokage with surprise.

"I trust you two, I know you'll find him. You may set out when ever you are ready." She smiled and waved her hand in a gesture of dismissal.

"Wait! Hokage-sama, allow me to go with them!" Iruka pleaded.

"You are an academy teacher Iruka-san," She said, "We need you to teach."

"Let someone else take my place!" He argued.

"No. Iruka-san, you may have been close to Naruto but these two…" Sakura and Sasuke both tensed up as she gazed at them both in turn. "…these two are even closer to Naruto. They trained with him, they have gone on missions with him, they have been with him longer than you have…in short, and they are the best we can send after him. They knew him in a way we could not."

"Hokage-sama, please reconsider!" Iruka continued his pleading. He was silenced by a look from the Hokage.

"I hope that you won't prove me wrong by sending you two. Bring him back to us." Her eyes were soft, filled with hope for their mission.

The two excused themselves and left teacher and Hokage to argue some more. Under the guidance of the moonlight, they hurried home to begin packing at once. Finally, they would have their Naruto among them and everything would return to normal.

"Yes, everything will be like always." Even though they said this, somehow they could not convince themselves. Somehow, those feelings from seven years ago, the feeling of change and fear, had not left them. It was as if the wound that had finally scarred began to reopen. They both thought about a single day when Naruto had expressed exactly what they felt at this moment.

"_Where the hell is he?" Sakura, from 8 years ago, looked around trying to find a tuff of blonde hair so she knew where to throw a boulder._

"_Nn." Sasuke, also of 8 years ago, pointed to a hill, one he had never noticed before. There staring off into space was their third cell member._

"_NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she threw a small rock at Naruto's head. The rock simply bounced off his head and Naruto let out a sigh, he hadn't felt it._

_Sasuke at this point decided to appear behind Naruto to startle him, but he didn't even have a chance to put his plan into action._

"_I don't want change." Sighed Naruto. "I don't want it…but its coming. I can't stop it and the wave will come crashing down at full force. Will I even be able to stand?"_

The packing had taken longer then expected, the sun was just a sliver on the horizon. People were still asleep in their cozy beds quite unaware that their two most respected Shinobis were leaving the village.

Many villagers found it strange that the two still had attachment to the boy, they didn't understand. Naruto belonged here; he was part of their life. Everything in these past 7 years was just shades of grey.

Bidding farewell to their house, they locked up and headed for the gates. With each step, they grew nearer to their exit. They spotted Hokage-sama and Iruka-sensei waiting for them… they had not expected the others.

"It's not fair that I can not go with you Sakura-chan." Rock Lee clasped her hands tightly. "My deepest concern is your safety!"

"…Uh yeah. I'll be fine." She tried to reassure the young man, but he went on with his dramatic speech.

Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke lingered underneath an old tree talking about their trip.

"I'm surprised," Neji stated. "My cousin and I had come in together to receive our orders for the day when we saw it…the document with the Hokage's seal of approval."

"Out of the two of us I would say Neji-nii was the most shocked. We told only our cell, but you know how things get here, how fast information travels." Hinata smiled at Sasuke. "You're really going then?"

"We are." He assured them.

"Hinata-san and I had asked many times before, every time the Hokage rejected us coldly. Maybe the only reason she didn't let us go was because she was waiting for you two. We're counting on you. When you do find him…ask him 'Why?' Why didn't he return in a year like he was suppose to? Tell him we'll have a nice hospital room waiting for him after we finish talking to him." Neji smiled.

"Neji-nii!" Hinata looked mortified at the idea.

"It was a joke Hinata-san." He laughed.

Everyone felt chills run down their spine as the Hokage's eyes fell upon each in turn. They quickly gathered around the Hokage and Iruka who was muttering something that sounded like "substitutes are made for occasions like this" and glaring at the Hokage.

"I turn my back for one second to look over old records and I find that two people, who shall remain nameless," Hinata giggled into her hand as the Hokage continued, "had found out that Sasuke and Sakura are going after Naruto." Since no one murmured or said anything the Hokage kept going. "I was going to give you something but that damn Kakashi hasn't shown up yet!"

"Did I hear my name?" There was a loud poof and a cloud of smoke encircled them all. The grey haired shinobi smiled cheerfully at the group as he strolled over to the Hokage with a rectangular black box. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got side tracked by a little girl who had lost her kitten."

"I'll handle your lies later," She gave Kakashi a death glare as she opened the box, pulled out a small red scroll, and gave it to Sakura. "This is a messenger passed down in my family; it was used greatly through the Great Wars to send messages. I expect you to send weekly reports so we can know if you're okay and so we are up to date on the mission."

"Hokage-sama, thank you, but can I really accept this?" Sakura asked looking at the scroll in awe.

"Yes. Now go, head off on your mission before the village wakes up." Tsunade instructed.

There was a final exchange of good-byes and the gates were opened. Many roads were made over the last seven years from constant use but one road lay dormant underneath a layer of grass and weeds, never used again since _his_ departure. They stepped out of the secure walls of Konoha and heard the gates close behind them. In front of them lay the road less traveled, the one road that could lead to anywhere.

"The letter was posted in a village named Ryū, that's our first stop." Sasuke's hand drifted to the bag at his waist where there were seven letters from Naruto.

"It's shouldn't take long then. We did get it the very next night." Sakura said more to herself than to Sasuke.

Their first step unto the road began their journey that could last as little as one day or as long as eternity. Having taken their first step the whole world vanished, they could only see the path that Naruto had once taken and at the other end was the Village of Ryū.

Their steps turned into long strides. Strides turned into sprints. From the sprints, they found themselves running, running towards an unknown that many years ago they would have desperately tried to flee. They both had matured over the years. They were no longer the naïve 12-year-olds that had taken Naruto's presence for granted. Since the day he left, they started to grow. They both had a reason to bring Naruto back to a village that may come to hate them, but that mattered little now. Nothing mattered now, only Naruto. For as long as it would take, they would return with Naruto at their side or what remained of their friend. Both hoped the later scenario would never play out.

They had left before the sun had risen and now the sun was low in the sky getting ready to enjoy its slumber. Sasuke and Sakura were both tired and hungry from the constant running they had done, but their rewards were coming. A sign stopped them as the realized where they had arrived.

_WELCOME TO THE VILLAGE OF RYU!_

_-Mayor Ryū no Sai_

Behind the sign, 20 feet away, was a Red Stone Gateway with people's voice drifting through. They had reached the place that Naruto had mentioned in his letter, but somehow it was different. What Naruto had described was a quiet, lonely village, cold, lifeless not this lively village that they had found. Still this was Ryū and the first place that they had to look for any clues. Already they could feel Naruto's presence and his voice.

"_It's a bit quiet, Sensei." Naruto whispered._

"Don't_ worry; I'm sure we'll be just fine Naruto-kun." Hikaru replied._

"If_ you say so, it just doesn't seem right, it's almost lifeless…as if this wasn't a village…more like a place full of death, mistrust, and cruelty." The roads were empty and all the houses were closed tightly. _

"Don't_ think like that Naruto-kun!" Hikaru patted Naruto's head._

"Alright_…" _

_**Even though I had promised Hikaru-sensei, **_his letter stated, _**I couldn't help but feel that there was something odd about this village, it's really **__**too**__** quiet. Even Baa-san couldn't keep Konoha this quiet. The villagers, once Hikaru-sensei had coaxed them out, were jumpy. It's really odd…but then again, what's the worse thing that could happen here, the village leader turning out to be the spawn of evil?**_

Sasuke refolded the letter and tucked it away while Sakura stared at the gates.

"Something happened to the village…" Sakura said without thinking.

"Yes, but what happened between Naruto's letter and these past seven years?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"And why didn't Naruto write about it?"

So began a new question that they now wished to seek the answer to:

_What happened here and was Naruto involved?_

Nevertheless, this was only the beginning and there was still so much yet to come, so many questions to be asked, and yet no one knew how far they would have to dig in order to achieve the end. Sasuke and Sakura gazed at the gates, pondering over their current location, unaware of the game they had entered and the stakes are plenty high.


	3. Ch 2: Nightmares Vanish In Morning Light

**Yang-chan: Thank you for reading my story and please enjoy the extra tidbits I didn't put in the first time around.**

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Two: Nightmares Vanish In Morning Light**

"Beautiful gates are they not?" A voice remarked with pride.

"Very beautiful." Both Shinobis replied.

"They're not even seven years old." The voice chuckled.

"That's very intere-" Their hands flew to their weapons as Sasuke and Sakura realized that someone else was near by as they had been admiring the gates beauty.

"Do not be so jumpy." The man said waving a hand. He looked to be around his early 20's with silver blue hair, icy blue eyes, and a thin build. He had on thin wire frame glasses and wore a white long sleeved shirt with blue-gray pants & a silver sash around his waist. On his feet were blank sandals. "I could not attack you if I wanted to." He took a step forward and leaned on a wooden cane. "Why do you not put those weapons away?"

Sasuke gripped his Kunai harder. "Are you a citizen of Ryū?"

"I am." He replied while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Judging from your hitaiates, both of you are from the village of Konoha, correct?" The man made his way to the gates chuckling the whole way.

"What's so funny?" Sakura relaxed slightly.

"Your hitaiates bring back memories…" Slowly the man entered the gates, his cane making a soft clacking sound against the stone floor way. "…of a certain Konoha Shinobi that visited us a long time ago."

This comment caught their attention as they dropped their weapons and dashed after the man. For someone who was disabled, he was quick; they could barely catch up with him in the crowded village. Just as they were close enough to grab hold of him, he vanished into a large crowd. Their chase ended when he stepped into an archway.

"WAIT!" Sasuke reached out.

Two armor-clad guards stopped them, their spears blocking the way.

"Mayor's family and village block representatives only."

"We need to talk to that man!" Sakura glared at the guards. "He has information we need!"

"Unless you have an arranged meeting we can not let you in." The guards replied in a firm voice.

"Let us pass!" Sasuke tried to push past them. A blur of color caught his eye as something made contact with his chin. He felt his feet pull away from the ground and felt an elbow collide with his stomach.

"Sasuke-kun!" He felt her arms around him as Sakura softened his landing.

One of the guards held his spear so the blade was near Sasuke's neck, the other was poised next to Sakura, spear near her neck also.

"That is enough! Stand down!" barked a voice.

"Mayor Sai!" Both withdrew their weapons and kneeled. "As you command our liege."

"Please forgive them; they merely were doing their job." There was a soft sound of wood against stone. "Why do you not come in and we will treat that injury." The man they had met earlier looked down at them and smiled warmly. A robe of rich blue covered the clothes he had on, with a dragon encased in a circle was embroidered on the front in gold thread. A sash of gold was tied just above his waist and blue slipper like shoes were on his feet. Even his cane had changed. It was a dragon snaking up a tree caved from jade; they had mistaken the sound it made for wood.

"I'm fine." Sasuke wiped the blood form his cut lip. With Sakura's help, he got to his feet.

"Well then, please follow me. I am sure that you are tired and hungry from your journey. The bath is ready and dinner will be in short time. There are rooms prepared for your use," With a tap of his cane the guards returned to their post after apologizing for their actions.

"Uhh…should we go Sasuke-kun?" whispered Sakura.

"Who are you and how did you know we were from Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"I am Ryū No Sai, Mayor of Ryū and a young Gennin from Konoha helped this village. His name was Uzumaki Naruto-san." Sai replied over his shoulder. "I am sure that he is the reason for your appearance in my village. I am please to have you, friends of Uzumaki Naruto. Come this way."

"Naruto was here!" They ran after Sai as he walked towards his grand home. Inside there was a maze of hallways, elaborately decorated in gold ornaments. Seeing their confusion, Sai had a maid show them to the baths.

"Unwind first then gladly I will answer your questions." He shouted over a protesting Sasuke as he was led away.

Both shinobis, eager to learn of their friend's involvement in Ryū, quickly took a bath. Fresh clothes were laid out from them, a warm cotton bath kimono, dark blue for Sasuke and light pink for Sakura. Two maids lead them to the dining area where Sai was waiting, sipping ginger root tea.

"Please enjoy yourself!" Sai smiled as the chef laid platters of food before the hungry shinobis. "Food is best enjoyed in the company of others."

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone bowed their head in thanks before they began to eat. It wasn't way into dinner that Sasuke remembered what they had rushed through a bath for.

"You mentioned that Naruto was here." He put down his chopsticks and stared straight at Sai.

"I did." Sai said as he sipped his tea.

Sakura beat Sasuke to the punch. "You also said he helped this village, how?"

"My, you two do not wait for answers, do you?" He sighed into his tea.

"Gomen," Sakura apologized, "It's just that we need to know." _It could help us. _

Sai gently set his tea down on the table.

"The village of Ryū," He began, "wasn't so beautiful or lively. For a long time it was cast in a dark cloud of despair."

"That's like what Naruto wrote in his letter." Hissed Sakura.

"Like I was saying, Ryū was in dark times. A group of people had gotten together in hopes of starting a rebellion against the current Village Leader. At one time I could have chosen to become Village leader, but I declined. That was a horrible mistake. I wanted to correct that so I joined their rebellion. I was young when I was chosen to lead the group. We had failed many times to the point of almost giving up; we were forced to live in the forest like outcasts, only able to come into Ryū in secret and for only a short time. That was when Naruto-san showed up and brought with him hope to fight on. I do not want to even think of the future that might have been, had Naruto not shown up…"Sai gave a small sigh.

"Tomorrow is the 6 year anniversary of the Great Battle, when Ryū was placed in the people's hands. You will attend right?" Sai asked. "It would only be correct, friends of Naruto."

Ryū was buzzing with excitement, the aroma of different foods mixing in the air and people pouring out into the streets. In the village center, a portrait of Naruto was displayed. People from all corners of the village pilgrimed to the center in order too pay respect. As Sasuke and Sakura looked on, they recalled the history that Sai had told them

"_He__ came and delivered us from evil…"_

Naruto looked up at the wooden gates as they swung close.

"It's a bit quiet, Sensei." Naruto whispered.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll be just fine Naruto-kun." Hikaru replied.

"If you say so, it just doesn't seem right, it's almost lifeless. As if this wasn't a village…more like a place full of death, mistrust, and cruelty." The roads were empty and all the houses were closed tightly.

"Don't think like that Naruto-kun!" Hikaru patted Naruto's head.

"Alright…" He mumbled.

"Good. Now let's find an Inn so we can rest." His Sensei marched forward.

Naruto tried his best to follow but he couldn't shake the cold feeling that overwhelmed him the instant he stepped inside the village. The feeling threatened to drown him, slowly and silently, like an icy cold hand that wrapped its cold fingers around his throat. He felt the pressure grown and his breathing became shorter. _I can't breathe…stop it!_ He thought as in his mind, he tried to fight the feeling of suffocating. "Stop it…" He barely whispered as he choked.

"Naruto!" He was snapped out of his thoughts of drowning by the sound of Hikaru's voice. "I found an Inn!" Naruto gasped as he hands flew to his neck. There was nothing there and he breathed normally. He shook off the feeling as he ran to catch up to his sensei.

The Inn was small and homey, but when they entered there was no one around. You could barely tell that living people once filled the hallways. The only proof of life was the dying aroma of a warm home cooked meal.

"Hello? We'd like a room please." Hikaru-sensei called out.

A door creaked in response and a young girl with soft purple hair and violet eyes peered out at them. She looked back in the room and an older man with the same colored hair and eyes, most likely her father, appeared next to her.

"C-can I h-help you?" The man stuttered.

"We'd like a room please." Hikaru seemed to ignore the man's stuttering nervousness.

"A-al-alright." The man grabbed a pair of keys and showed them to their room. Thanking the man, Hikaru let himself drop onto one of the tidy beds in the room. Something tugged at Naruto's shirt, it was the little girl.

"Hi." Naruto smiled. The girl gave a small smile but it was full of sadness. Her eyes looked at him with pity, a pity that Naruto couldn't understand. She walked to her father's side and before the door closed, looked at Naruto then to her father, silent tears running down her small innocent face.

_Was she crying? _He thought as the image flashed in his mind moments later, clear & crisp as the moment he saw her cry.

Hunger eluded the blond and so did sleep. The little girl's face appeared in his mind repeatedly, leaving him to wonder what he had walked into. It wasn't till the early hours of the morning did he finally sleep and push from his mind any troubling thoughts.

It was strange. No, it was beyond strange. He could hear them screaming in the distant. People crying for mercy, pleading in vain for their lives…all of them quietly sobbing. Silently the wind carried their voices off, hushing their cries one by one until there was nothing left but a cold laugh.

"No one," It continued to laugh, "is free from my power…this is my village!"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _The clock continued its beeping, nudging Naruto from his slumber. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Sitting up in his bed, he noticed the sunlight peeking through the boarded window. There were no bird chirping outside and the murmurs of the early morning were not heard. It was as if death had shrouded the village, blanketing it in a silence, that who ever broke the silence would endure an eternity of pain and suffering.

"Quit thinking like that!" Naruto scolded himself as he crawled out of bed. A noise from the bed next to him startled him. It was only Hikaru turning in his sleep. Hikaru was a heavy sleeper and would not wake up for another hour or so. Naruto made a mental not to strangle his sensei later for making too much noise while sleeping. Quietly he dressed and slipped out unto the streets.

On the street, there were few people and they seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Err…excuse me?" Naruto stopped a jumpy young couple. "Are there any ramen stands around here?"

"R-ramen?" The man asked.

"Yes, ramen."

"W-well t-there is one d-down t-that street." The man pointed down a street Naruto had passed several times.

"Thanks!" Naruto was about to walk off when he heard it, loud footsteps coming towards them. The young woman clung in fear to the man with her. Twenty armed men surrounded them; the most important looking stepped forward.

"We have come to collect the taxes you owe us." He held out his hand. "Where is it?"

"B-b-but you s-said you'll g-give us m-more time!" The couple cowered in fear.

"Yes, and we gave you plenty of time. It's been 12 hours. Now hand over the taxes."

"B-but we need to o-open our s-shop s-s-so we c-can get y-your money." The couple pleaded.

"Not until you hand over the taxes." The Captain argued back.

The couple looked at each other. The woman hid her face in the man's chest as he dared to speak to the armed men.

"W-we don't have the money." He replied, his voice laced with dread.

"Oh you don't do you?" There was an evil glint in the armed man's eyes as he looked down at the young couple. "Then you'll labor in the Field to pay off the taxes you own the Village Leader." With a snap of his fingers the other armed men pounced on the defenseless couple.

"No!" They were pried apart both struggling to rejoin each other.

"Take me!" The captured man said. "Just let my wife go! Please! For the sake of our unborn child!"

"How noble." The Captain snickered. Naruto watched as the armed men began to beat the young man, forcing the woman to watch. As tears poured silently down her face, Naruto recalled Sakura's face when they both thought Haku had killed Sasuke. So many diamonds had fallen from her eyes…and all he did was place them near his heart. Then his mind forced a memory he would rather forget, Sasuke standing in front of him covered in needles looking at him with dull eyes. The needles that stuck out of Sasuke's body had pierced his own heart. The two faces, the two memories, the promise, the tears, his heart ripping in two, along with this moment, hit him hard.

"LET THEM GO!" Naruto yelled.

He did it; Naruto broke the silence of the village. Everyone looked up at him, surprised at his outburst.

"Hey kid," The Captain of the group said, "if you don't want to end up getting hurt I suggest you go home and forget what you saw."

"I can't forget it…and I never forget what I see!" Naruto ran at the armed group with only a kunai in each hand and the determination to kick those men's asses.

"I normally don't like to spill innocent blood…" All the men drew out their swords, "but I'll do it." The captain sighed.

"By all means, underestimate me! That suits me just fine!" Naruto smiled as he crossed both his index and middle finger of both hands to form a cross. The look on the other guys face went from over confident to 'Crap! I'm gonna die!' as several clones appeared next to Naruto in the same pose. Now Naruto had the upper hand and he used it to his advantage. All you could see were blurs of orange as the clones all leaped forward, pinning the men to the ground and beating the living shit out of them. The real Naruto walked over to the couple.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern clearly seen in his azure eyes.

They both nodded, happy to have escaped the punishment.

"Good!" He ordered the clones to tie the men up and throw them in a nice grassy area outside the village. "Who were those men?"

"Guards…they c-come out t-to capture us." The man explained as he comforted his sobbing wife.

The couple thanked Naruto and headed home, holding each other close.

_What the hell is wrong with this village? _Naruto wondered as he watched the couple hurry home. Brushing off his thoughts, he continued his search for his ramen.

When one steps into light, a shadow attaches itself to you. As did someone's interest attach to Naruto. The boy intrigued them; he was not like any in this village. He was able to produce solid copies of himself & he easily beat down 20 armed guards! Who was the child that held such power? The boy was entering a food stand; this was the chance to persuade him to help them. Maybe if this Godsend would help, finally, the nightmare would vanish.

After much searching Naruto had found his lovely ramen, his elixir of life. Happily, he began to inhale bowl after bowl, each one better than the last. Being in his haven, he didn't notice an older teen sit down next to him.

"What the hell are you doing out in the open!" Hissed the ramen stand owner through his teeth. "If they see you, they'll kill you!"

Naruto's ears perked up at the word _kill. _Not wanting to be rude, he continued to look at his ramen, but strained his ears to pick up the conversation held in low voices next to him.

"I know." Came the reply.

"Then why are you risking yourself like this! If they kill you who will lead us? You're the best in this village! Don't you care what happens to us?" The short, pudgy, bald ramen owner questioned.

"There is someone better suited to lead than me at the moment. There is the risk that they will refuse but I am willing to take that chance. With them on our side I am more than sure we will win." Naruto could almost hear the smile that was on teens face.

"Who?" Pressed the Owner.

"The child right next to me."

The bowl that Naruto held shattered as it hit the floor. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Apparently neither did the Ramen stand owner.

"You're kidding right?" The ramen stand owner inquired.

"Oh, I am dead serious." The teen smiled.

"Don't say dead! Bad luck!"

The teen next to him gave Naruto a warm smile. His silver blue hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Behind thin wire framed glasses shone icy blue eye. He seemed to be no more than 17.

"I saw you in action this early morning. In my whole life I have never seen such a technique!" The teen smiled warmly.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled. "Wait!" He jumped to his feet. "I mean what's the big idea!...I get it. This is some king of a prank, right? Ha ha."

"My dear young boy, I am not joking around." His eyes became serious as he looked straight into Naruto's won azure eyes.

Something in the kitchen caught the owner's attention. A candle that Naruto hadn't noticed till now flared up and the flame turned a light blue. The owner grabbed a brown burlap bag and handed it to the teen that made the comment about Naruto.

"Here's the food for your group. The signal says they are near by. Be quick!" He added.

"Thanks." The teen gave a small bow.

Naruto watched the exchange. The silver blue haired teen gave the ramen stand owner a small rectangular box of money for the bag, and then he turned to Naruto.

"I am Ryū No Sai. Please allow me an hour of your time. I must show you the true side of Ryū. At six today…err tonight, met at the old Red Gates. I must go. I hope you come." Sai bowed and took off down the lonely read. Not even seconds later, a group of soldiers entered the stand. They didn't pay attention to Naruto; after all he was just a kid.

Naruto looked at this ramen bowl and found he was no longer hungry. He paid for his mean and left the stand quietly. His head was filled with the conversation. This could not be happening. Naruto was trying to escape, not be caught up in another village that would be better off without him. Couldn't he just have a peaceful life? As if to remind himself of the answer, he placed his hand over his belly button. No, he couldn't.

"Naruto! Where did you run off to this morning?" Hikaru waved to Naruto from the Inn door. "I woke up and found my student not in bed where he should have been."

"Gomen…" Naruto mumbled, slightly confused from this morning.

Sensei led student around the village, admiring the sites and buying supplies for their journey. How hard Naruto tried to keep his mind on what Hikaru was telling him.

"_I__ must show you the true side of Ryū…"_

What time did that teen…what was his name? Ah yes. Ryū No Sai. What time did he say? 6? It's only noon, Naruto looked at the large clock in the city center plaza as he shopped for clothes, which leaves six hours for him to decide what to do. What did Sai-san mean "the true side of Ryū"? Who was this Ryū No Sai? Should he go or not?

"…and the day passed. Clocks all struck 6!" Mayor Sai proclaimed to the crowd. "Did he go or not?"

"Sheh! This guy is very over dramatic!" Sasuke nibbled at his cotton candy as he grew bored and hungry in the warm sun.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Keep it down, I wanna hear." Sakura gazed lovingly up at Sai-san. "It sounds so much better when he tells it like this. Who knew Sai-san was so energetic?"

"He acts like a kid." Scoffed Sasuke. "Almost like Naruto."

"He came to the Old Red Gates at 6, just as he was asked. Believe me that I had doubts." Sai smiled, "but he came! He came and he saw. That was when he knew the darkness that engulfed us everyday…"

Charred homes, injured people, cries of hunger and pain, the smell of roasting flesh and blood. Beyond that was a huge stone building from which low moans came from.

"That is the Field. This is Ryū. Our village leader is crushing all hopes that this village once had." Sai stood on a rock platform, scanning the scene in front of him.

"Why don't you rebel?" Naruto exclaimed, unable to take his eyes off the suffering. This was inhumane! How could they not rebel?

"We have tried, countless times and we always fail. But…if you lead us, maybe we can over come him." Sai glanced at Naruto with pleading eyes.

"I don't know. I've never lead a rebellion before." Naruto looked at the ground, unable to take anymore.

"Consider the lives! Please…err…" Sai trailed off.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Replied Naruto.

"Please Uzumaki-san."

"Hikaru-sensei said we'd be leaving tomorrow morning. There won't be much time, Sai-san." Naruto was desperately trying to think of a plan, divided between leaving and helping.

"Do not worry Uzumaki-san. My group will take care of Hikaru-san." Smiled Sai as he looked at the Field once more.

Naruto closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm down. The sounds…the smells…the images that came to mind. Oh…have mercy! He thought. Have mercy for him and drive the nightmares away from him! He wasn't ready to think about it…not now…not yet…he wanted more time.

Sai instructed Naruto to invite Hikaru-sensei to a restaurant that belonged to a friend of his. There Hikaru would eat his fill and when he went to bed at night, he would sleep for just a little longer. Everything went well, Naruto did as he was told and Hikaru followed not knowing a single thing. There was just one little problem…they had given a stronger dose of the sleeping drug than planned. Sai laughed sheepishly at the mistake. Naruto panicked thinking they had killed Hikaru-sensei. Reassuring Naruto that Hikaru would just sleep longer then originally planned, Sai had Hikaru placed in his bed and discussed the plan to Naruto and introduced the young shinobi to the other rebels in the group. Everyone revered Naruto and they all readily bowed to him.

It wasn't until the second day after Sai-san had talked to him that Naruto got a glimpse of the village leader. Morning greeted Naruto silently as he paced in his room. In his mind, he went over the possible errors that could go wrong with the plan he had come up with. Getting only headaches as a result, he went outside and down the street hoping that the walk would help him clear his head and get rid of the pain.

People had gotten used to his presence and slowly they opened up to him. Person after person greeted him, still with their stutter, and he would smile back. Up the road from the Inn was his favorite corner, a little kid named Aki would always play there and ask Naruto to join. Today Aki was absent from his corner. The only other place he could be was home. Naruto rounded the corner…then pulled back, flattening himself against the stonewall.

A large built man looked down at Aki and his mother. A robe of black silk was draped over his body; a gold headpiece glittered in the glow of the sun. Cold charcoal black emotionless eyes stared down underneath a head of black hair that was pulled and tied tightly back. What ever they were talking about remained unknown but Naruto could see what the Village Leader was going to do as he reached into the folds of his robes. Metal gleamed as it was brought down on the two, sending rivers of crimson blood unto the streets. Their bodies were sprawled over the grounds as the Village Leader dropped the sword next to the kid and silently walking away as if they never existed. The sword reflected the terror on the pair's faces and the hollow eyes of the dead. Naruto stood in cold shock, shivering from the image that plagued his mind.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Uzumaki-san." Sai whispered to him as he held a hand over the blonde's mouth. "Promise you will not scream?" Naruto nodded. "Good. We need to go. I can not stay here." They both ran off, Naruto looking back every few seconds…Aki, that innocent child slain before his eyes…a brief flash of a house burning and a small hand disappearing among the flames brought a tear to his eye.

"I know it is harsh," Sai tried to comfort Naruto, "That is why we need to get Kyo-sama out of here. He is the Village Leader. All the child probably did was look at him wrong. But…Yume-san was 8 months pregnant!" Sai continued insulting the Village Leader. "Kyo-sama is getting out of control!"

**Hey, Kit. **It was a voice that Naruto hadn't heard in a long while. **Calm down. Rage isn't good for you…unless you want to level this village.**

_Shut up Kyuubi! _Naruto concentrated on the tree he was jumping towards.

**You know as well as I do that this won't last. Get this job over with. Tonight kit! **_**Tonight!**_** We have other matters to tend to. While we may think we have all the time in the world, we don't, understand?**

…_Fine. Tonight Kyuubi._

"Sai-san?" Naruto asked as he landed swiftly on a tree branch before taking off again.

"What is it Uzumaki-san?" Said asked as he jumped from tree to tree after Naruto.

"Tonight, we carry out the plan." Naruto landed on a tree branch opposite Sai. "…and call me Naruto…Uzumaki is a burden."

"Okay Uz-Naruto-san."

**You don't like your family name much eh Kit? Well I don't either. Your whole family didn't love the name, but I can't blame them.**

The moon cast eerie shadows on the ground. A long oil lamp was the only other source of light. Huddled figures debated over a map spread out on the ground.

"We enter here, where this little squiggle is, and head to the main room."

"No, we should enter here where this square is and head to his bedroom."

"All of you!" Sai snapped at the two soldiers that were bickering. "Listen to Naruto-san! He trained you and is leading you!"

Naruto explained to the group about the plan that he and Sai had cooked up together. They were to enter through the loose floorboards. From that point on, they were to knock out the opponents and tie them together. Simple and to the point. Naruto would take care of Kyo the village leader.

"I want this as clean as possible…leave the Village Leader to me." Naruto hissed. "Now go!"

"You sure that you are okay?" Sai asked slightly worried. "I know what you saw the other day was bad…demo…"

"He killed them as if they were nothing Sai-san! They were living people…his people! And I, who will receive the title of Hokage, will stop his reign of darkness!" Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So impatient…" Muttered Sai. "I have to make him show me how to do that." Sai sighed as he and the others started for the tunnel that would lead them to the Palace of the Village Leader. The battle would be the last revolution against the leader and hopefully there would never arise the need for another group of rebels.

Bodies lay sprawled on the ground as Naruto walked through the hallways. He could see a few of his group among the guards, none of them alive.

"I ask for clean and I get a bloodbath. I shouldn't ever expect anything less in battle. " He moved a dangling hand from his path. There was no sign of Sai-san, he and Naruto got separated during the ambush on the palace. Guards came at them from everywhere; he and his group tried their best to drive them away. Sai had been just a little ways away standing his ground against three guards.

"Sai-san? Sai-san!" Naruto called out. No reply. If there were anymore enemy guards then Naruto was screwed. His group had taken the keys and headed to the Field to release the prisoners, so there was no one left to help him with the Village Leader. This thought left Naruto unsettled and losing confidence in his abilities. He still had a lot of training to do to be able to receive the title of Hokage. If only he could, by himself, beat this village leader.

Speaking of which…That Coward! The instant he knew of the attack he fled to his main room. Naruto recalled throwing Sai a smug look and Sai staring at the Village Leaders retreating form down that hallway, to the first door on his right and then up a flight of stairs…

"Ah Crap! He wouldn't!" Naruto sprinted down the hall towards where Sai had seen Kyo disappear. "I told him to leave the village leader to me!" He took the first door on his right and bolted up the flight of stairs that spiraled upwards. Three floors went by and he found himself at the highest floor, the 7th floor. Panting he cursed at the many doors that were in the hallway until one caught his attention: A large oak door. The doorknob lay discarded on the floor, Sai must have broken it in order to get in. Two male voices shouted death threats to each other followed by the sound of items crashing to the floor. Naruto made a mental note to train a bit more as he sprinted down the hall.

"Kyo-kun! Step down! I do not want to kill you!" The voice became clear as Naruto approached the door. It was Sai's voice.

"What you are asking of me is impossible. I am the true ruler of this village." A thud told Naruto that someone managed to knock the other down. "If I remember you rejected the chance." Kyo's voice was colder than ice, lifeless and emotionless. His voice sounded of someone who had been left bitter by countless wars.

_Cough _"If I had known things would be this way…I would have taken the title!" Sai shot back as he tried to get up. "I would have taken it than to see you like this!"

"You're too soft Sai-kun. You would have cracked under the pressure." Through a crack, Naruto watched as Kyo-san kicked Sai-san in the ribs. "Soft, weak, I am neither. That is why I will not stand down. I am what this village needs, not you Sai-kun. Good-bye old friend." Kyo reached for a long samurai sword that was suspended on the forest green wall by golden-clawed hooks.

_Not today!_ Naruto thought as he burst through the door. Kyo and Sai looked up in surprise. He threw a couple shurikens at the Village Leader. With ease, Kyo was able to dodge all of them. That was only a distraction so Naruto could get Sai a safe distance from Kyo.

"So you got yourself a Shinobi Sai-kun? You're not as young as he." Remarked Kyo.

_What is Kyo-san talking about? Sai-san is only 17! _Naruto helped support Sai as to not damage any more bones.

"28 is not too old is it Naruto-san?" Sai asked smiling.

Naruto looked Sai with is mouth open. Sai had the physical appearance of a 17 year old! So did Kyo-san!

"No, it isn't" Naruto said regaining his composure as he gently set Sai against the wall. "Now stay back Sai-san. I think you have a few broken ribs."

"A child thinks it can defeat me? Don't make me laugh." Kyo drew his sword. "I've cut down many men, what chance do you think you have?"

Naruto could only give him a sly smile.

_Stupid Fox! Lend me a little of your power!_

**Shut up Kit! I can hear you.**

There was a faint red glow around Naruto's body. Kyo made the first move as he rushed forward, his image flickering before he vanished.

"Naruto-san! Behind you." Called out Sai.

Steel only met wood as Naruto barely managed to jump safely out of the way as Kyo cut through a cherry coffee table. There was no time to land safely as Kyo pulled out his sword and tried to attack again. Two strands of hair floated down as Naruto crouched beyond the reach of the sword. Before Kyo could pull his sword back for another assault Naruto had rested all his weight on his right hand in order to bring down the heel of his left foot onto Kyo's wrist causing him to release his grip on his weapon.

"Naruto-san!" Sai cried.

Behind him, Naruto could hear something coming at him. He put up his hand to block the punch. It wasn't until seconds before impact did Naruto catch a glimpse of the dagger in Kyo's hand. Pain surged through his hand as the dagger sliced right through, blood gushing down his arm. Confused by the pain, he didn't see Kyo kick. Naruto found himself gasping for breathe as he was hurled into the metal desk.

"Look out Naruto-san!" There was a mad scramble to gain the upper hand and Naruto could only make out one black blur and one light blue blur.

Something red and warm splattered on Naruto's face. Sai slumped to the floor as Kyo was sent flying out a window. A long steel rod was stuck at an odd angle in Sai's left leg.

"Sai-san!" Naruto tossed away the bloody dagger that he had taken out of his hand. "Sai-san!"

"My leg…I think I broke it as I fell to the ground….Where is Kyo-kun?" Sai asked in his daze.

Naruto began to work Sai's leg into a splint, following Kyuubi's direction. He knew what had happened to Kyo, and he would take Sai down to see his fallen friend.

Glass hung from the broken frame, pieces falling to a broken body below. Long jagged pieces stuck upright from Kyo's body pinning him to the ground.

"Kyo-kun…" Sai looked at the lifeless body of his former rival and long time friend. Shifting his weight Naruto helped him walk on his good leg making sure that the splint and tightly bound bandages that had had applied wouldn't be disturbed. "Kyo-kun…"

"Was he your friend?" Naruto couldn't help but ask at Sai's expression.

"The Kyo-kun I knew died a long time ago…but yes he was my friend. The best friend I could have asked for. Both of us were chosen to take over after the former Village Leader died…I declined the opportunity; Kyo-kun could not." Sai closed his eyes and smiled sadly, "We were almost like brothers, Kyo-kun and I. I think…that the whole time he ruled he never forgot me. He never forgot the times we had fun. I am sure that he could not have killed me even if had had wanted to."

"How are you so sure Sai-san? He almost killed you back there!" Naruto exclaimed.

"…He let me kick him knowing he would die."

"Nani?"

"He knew that his people hated him, and he knew that all his actions were bad but that was what he had become. His power corrupted him. Slowly he was sinking deeper yet, he could not bring himself to kill himself. As I attacked him, he dropped his sword and brought out that rod hoping to not cause as much damage. He made himself open to my attack after the rod plunged into my leg. He knew it was over and he wanted his former friend to end it all for him. That is what I would like to believe…and I do not see any reason why I can not."

In the still of the night, Sai looked back and then he looked forward, crying the tears that he had held onto for the past years. Ryū's nightmare was finally over; Sai's many years of resistance had paid off. Kyo had fallen and Ryū had risen. There was no need to fear anything now, when the sun rose in the morning the dark shackles will open and everyone will be free to live out their lives. Yesterday and everything before that were just a dream…a passing dream… "We finally get to wake up." Smiled Sai with tears in his eyes. "Kyo-kun, pleasant dreams my brother." He closed his eyes and silently repeated what Kyo had told him in that room when they were both alone.

"_If you had taken the title, my friend and brother, it would be I who would stand in the door way, facing you in battle. This same scenario would have played out, but our roles would have been switched. Could I have lived with myself then?" Kyo smiled, just like he used to. "Do me the grand favor and go along with what ever may happen." _

When Hikaru-sensei finally woke up, Ryū had chosen Sai as Mayor not Village Leader, land that was stolen was returned, shops opened up once more, families that were torn apart were reunited, and the dead were buried in eternal peace.

"What happened Naruto-kun? My head hurts." Hikaru winced at the pulsing in his head.

"Don't you remember Sensei? You received a hard blow to the head. You were resting these last couple of days." Naruto sweated as he hoped his sensei would accept the lie.

"I…guess that makes sense." Replied Hikaru, not fully convinced.

There was a knock at the door of their room. Sai was suppose to drop by later to see how Naruto was doing.

"Come in." Invited the blond.

Sure enough, there was Sai, leaning on his jade dragon cane with a brace on his leg.

"You seem well Naruto-san." He bowed.

"Very well Mayor Sai-sama!" Naruto returned the bow.

"Enough with the Mayor stuff. I am still Ryū No Sai, Naruto-san."

"Err…Naruto-kun? Who is this?" Asked Hikaru, stunned at the fact Naruto was on such friendly terms with the leader of Ryū.

"Sensei, this is Ryū No Sai, Mayor of Ryū. Sai-san this is Amaru Hikaru-sensei!" Naruto introduced them to each other.

"It is an honor to meet you Mayor Sai!" Hikaru bowed the best he could in bed.

"No, the honor is mine." Sai bowed. "I wanted to see how Naruto was doing…"

Naruto held up his right hand to show that his wound had healed. Sai was surprised but he quickly pushed aside the feeling.

"…I see. I am glad you are well Naruto-san. You will be leaving us soon?" Asked Sai.

"That's our plan." Hikaru replied as he slowly got out of bed.

"Pity you can not stay any longer." Sai remarked. He turned to Naruto. "Naruto-san?"

"Yes Sai-san?"

"I shall miss you." His eyes twinkled behind his glassed. "Visit someday soon… you will always have a place here. Without you, the village would still be in endless darkness."

Naruto only smiled brightly at the comment and Hikaru looked at them both in confusion.

Naruto later learned that Sai's brother ran the Inn so he had stayed free of charge. The little girl looked up at Naruto and gave him a real true smile. "Thank you for saving my uncle!"

He left without a look back at the Village of Ryū, but he was forever declared a hero.

"Raise your glasses and drink in his name! To Naruto-san!" Sai held his cup up high. "The greatest hero Ryū has ever seen!"

"To Naruto-san!" Millions of voices echoed his movements and drank deeply, draining their cups of wine for adults and sparkling apple cider for the minors.

"Enjoy the rest of the festival!"

The crowd rose up and began to party as if there was no tomorrow, people danced and ate, they laughed and smiled. However, in the midst of the celebration two cloaked figures with their packs filled fought towards one of the New Red Gates that were built after Naruto had left.

"Must you leave us so soon Sasuke-san? Sakura-san?"

Both stopped and looked at the young looking Mayor Sai (Even though he was 35 he only looked 20!)

"Sai-san…we didn't want to disturb you." Sasuke replied.

"There is still much of the festival to enjoy… will you not consider staying till then?" He asked kindly.

Both shook their heads. "We must continue our search for our friend Sai-san." Sakura stated. "He is out there although we don't know where. We will find him though."

Sai sighed in defeat. "I seem to recall a village not to far from here, Hero's Village…maybe…mostly likely Naruto-san is there?"

Sasuke dug into his bag and pulled out a stack of seven think letters. Taking the second one out of the pile, he opened the letter.

…_**Ryū had just lost its Mayor that explains why it was a bit gloomy…**_Naruto had written._** Hikaru-sensei and I are in a bit of a complicated situation at the moment. Don't worry both of us shall safely leave this newly built village, but it's horrible here! There are no ramen stands here!**_

"That settles it then." Sasuke refolded the letter, placed it among the others, and tied it with twine string.

"We'll be going then Sai-san. Thank you for allowing us to rest here." Sakura bowed.

"Come back if you want, you are always welcome here." Sai bowed also.

They agreed and turned to walk away.

"Eh, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san?" Sai called out before they left.

"Yes Sai-san?" They turned to look at him, curious at what he had to say.

"I should have said this to Naruto-san but…that man that was with him…" Sai searched for the name.

"Hikaru-sensei?" Sakura tried to help Sai.

"Yes, Hikaru-sensei…is cautious around him." He responded in a firm voice, his soft eyes hardening.

"Eh! Why?"

"It was just for a few minutes when I met him but when he looked at Naruto-san I saw something change in his eyes."

"Change?" Sakura asked.

"It was like he was not looking at Naruto-san like a person…more like a predator looking down at their prey. He lost that warm look. I do not trust him, be careful when you encounter him." He gave them a concerned look.

Sakura gave Sasuke a look before they turned to leave.

Sai could see that both Shinobis disregarded his warning.

"Be safe." He whispered as the wind ruffled his hair. "Find him. Find Naruto-san." With a turn, he returned to his people…to Naruto's people. He returned to those who had been saved.

Of course, what no one knew about Hikaru sensei was that he had not remained asleep the whole time and he was a good actor…

_Fire burned through the building as Naruto and Sai arrived at the Field. People were rushing about trying to find their family and loved ones. Unknown to the people below someone was watching Naruto's movement._

"_How__ is he?" A voice asked as they appeared next to the first figure._

"_Wonderful__. He doesn't suspect a single thing." Came the reply._

"_Keep__ your mind on the plan! Master will not be happy if you fail!"_

"_Shut up! I won't fail!" The first figure raised a kunai in warning. _

"_You__ better not or all these years you spent playing will have been for naught."_

"_Go__ back to Master, Yuri. Leave everything to me. I'll deliver Naruto and Kyuubi."_

"_Alive__, remember alive!" Yuri screeched. _

"_Yes__, now leave my side, you're an eye sore."_

"_Alright__…Hikaru-kun."_

_There was a puff of smoke and Yuri was gone._

"_So__," drawled the remaining person, "Naruto…you'll begin to draw that power soon? I enjoyed being at your side but this journey shall end soon my dear student." _

_Wind caused the flames to leap higher into the air, casting an unnatural glow on Hikaru's face. Chocolate brown eyes harden as soft insane laughter emitted from his mouth._

"_Yes__, Master will be most pleased with you Naruto. And I shall bask in a glorious reward."_

_Amber brown hair fluttered in the breeze as they looked to the waxing moon in the sky. _

"_Now__ I better head back to our room. Sensei must never leave a room while he is thought to be drugged." Hikaru chuckled. "It would cause panic and I'm sure Naruto will be most worried. Wait until the full moon Naruto-kun, then my plan will be set in action."_

_He walked along the rooftops and dropped down to the window of his room. Slipping in, no one knew what really was going on inside Amaru Hikaru's mind._

"_Pleasant__ dreams for now Naruto-kun…then your nightmare will begin."_

_He woke up a few days later._


	4. Ch 3: What's Found Is Lost

**Yang-chan: Everyone, say hi to Ying-chan!**

**Ying-chan: I really don't know what to say.**

**Yang-chan: Okay, that's good enough. So thank you everyone for reading my story and please continue to read and review. **

_**Legacy of A Fox: Seven Years  
**_  
_A Yang Production  
_  
**Chapter Three: What's Found Is Lost**

Owls hooted to each other over the crackling of a small campfire. Bugs fluttered by trying to avoid contact with the creatures known as humans. The humans were sprawled out on the ground in sleeping bags. Something stirred within the bags and a figure slowly rose to a sitting position.

"Damn…" It muttered softly, shivering and inching closer to the flames. "Nights in Konoha weren't this cold!" Dark onyx eyes stared down at the fire as it rubbed its hands together.

"_It's__ was like he was not looking at Naruto like a person…more like a predator looking at their prey. He lost that warm look. I do not trust him, be careful when you encounter him."_

"What did he mean?" Sasuke asked aloud.

"What did who mean?" A female voice called out.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan…did I wake you?" Sasuke asked in a whisper as he rubbed his hands together.

"No Sasuke-kun, I can't seem to get to sleep." Sakura poked her head out of her sleeping bag.

Sakura wiggled closer to the warm fire. There was only the sound of the fire crackling between them. Finally, no longer able to take the silence, Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Are you still wondering about what Sai-san said about Hikaru-sensei?" She asked.

"…Maybe." He replied after a pause.

"You can't lie to me Sasuke-kun. I know you were."

"…I just find it odd, that's all." He replied with a snort.

"Me too Sasuke-kun. Hikaru-sensei is on of the nicest and handsomest academy teachers I've ever met. He was so kind to Naruto-kun, just like Iruka-sensei." She whispered while blushing.

Sasuke remained silent as Sakura continued to worship Hikaru-sensei. Hikaru-sensei took over Mizuki's spot not too long after he was sentenced. Even though Hikaru had been teaching for a while, Cell 7 really hadn't met him until later into his teaching. Kakashi had decided that he wanted to talk to Iruka so he canceled his cell's training much to the cell's disappointment. Naruto had complained the whole time, muttering something about a dead scarecrow or something. The whole cell walked into the academy and began the search for the Dolphin. In his haste to find Iruka-sensei, Naruto ran into a teacher struggling to carry an armload of books. A stunned academy teacher lay on the floor, books thrown askew on the floor and an orange clad youth rubbing his head.

"Are you all right Hikaru-san? EH? Naruto-kun!" Iruka appeared peering down at the mess before him. "What did you do this time Naruto?"

"Nothing! I swear Iruka-sensei. I'm innocent." Naruto pleaded his case.

"It's all true Iruka-Senpai; I was carrying too many books and was unable to see him coming." Said the man as he picked himself up from the floor. "This is the infamous Uzumaki Naruto-san then Iruka-Senpai?"

"The one and only!" piped Naruto but was quickly silenced with a look from Iruka.

"Iruka-senpai has told me many things about you Naruto-san, I've wanted to meet you but I've not had the chance! I'm so busy!" The new teacher smiled sweetly.

"Ah!" Kakashi looked at the man. "You're the new Academy teacher. Iruka mentioned you once."

"Eh?" Hikaru looked up at Iruka. "You did Iruka-senpai?"

"I didn't have much of a choice." Iruka stooped down to help pick up the scattered books. "He forced the information out of me."

Kakashi looked away suddenly interested in a poster on the wall.

"So what brings you here Naruto-kun?" Iruka handled a stack of books to Hikaru.

"Kakashi wanted to talk to you Iruka-sensei."

"Really? You wanted to 'talk' with me Kakashi?" Iruka narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

The scarecrow smiled the best he could at Iruka's ice-cold glares.

"Well, since those two have taken off," Hikaru jerked his head in the direction of Kakashi dragging a protesting Iruka into an empty classroom, "and all I have to do is drop off these books for tomorrow's lesson, I was wondering if you all were hungry?" Everyone's stomach growled in response. "How about it? My treat." He winked at the group, which made Sakura weak-kneed.

Naruto had lead them all to his favorite Ramen stand which to everyone's surprise happened to be Hikaru's #1 favorite food stand. They all spent a wonderful afternoon together, getting to know each other and enjoying each other's company. Hikaru seemed to have a genuine interest in Naruto, inviting Naruto to eat at Ichiraku again, which of course Naruto accepted.

It wasn't too long before Naruto became attached to Hikaru like his attachment to Iruka. Hikaru treated Naruto like a younger brother or a son; they had formed a strong bond thanks to the fact that Hikaru had a personality like Naruto's. Iruka, Hikaru, and Naruto, the unbreakable Trio, as they had become known as, were like family. To even think that Hikaru was just acting, and, in reality, did _not_ like Naruto, it just had to be a lie. It just could not be possible.

"…and he would always stick up for Naruto-kun when the other villagers were rude to him. He was like … a father to Naruto-kun. Well, Iruka-sensei was the father and Hikaru-sensei was like an uncle or something." Sakura concluded her monologue.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed. "There's no way that Sai-san's comment is true."

"When we catch up with those two, I bet Hikaru-sensei is going to take us out to eat for three months as an apology for making us worry." Smiled Sakura.

"Three months! No, he'll take us out for life. That's how he is Sakura-chan." Sasuke gently corrected.

She smiled warmly. "You're right. I hope Naruto-kun isn't giving Hikaru-sensei a hard time."

"You know Naruto." Sasuke laid back and looked up at the clear sky. "He's probably driving Hikaru-sensei crazy."

"Mmm…" Sakura sleepily sighed, "I guess so, but that's Naruto. Always…full of…energy."

Sasuke could only nod in response, sleep embracing him at last.

Sasuke dreamt. He dreamt of Konoha. Naruto was on top of the gates…staring at the village. Sasuke tried to yell but nothing would come out. Naruto jumped from his spot, landing on the ground outside Konoha and made a mad dash for the setting sun. Naruto kept saying the same sentence repeatedly… "Gomen, my beloved people. I need to keep running…forever." Sasuke kept trying to call out to Naruto but found himself useless in any attempt. He cursed himself and could only consent to forget for the time being.

Waking up, Sasuke tried to recall more but his mind would not allow it. He wasn't worthy yet. Not now…not yet.

The last embers died out as water was poured over them. Sakura rolled up the sleeping bags as Sasuke finished putting out the fire. Neither spoke as they headed out, the first rays of the morning sun hitting their face.

_Nothing…left_

"Eh? Sakura-chan, did you say something?" Sasuke turned to her puzzled.

"No, why?" She replied

_Nothing left…at all._

"Nothing, never mind." Sasuke brushed off the unsettling feeling in his stomach.

_There's nothing left for me…nothing at all. I must move on._

He didn't hear it again, that voice that whispered those words to him. Sakura hummed to herself, taking in the area surrounding her, tall brightly colored tress of varies species and lush green grass. Their peace was short lived as something came towards them at an alarming rate.

"Watch out!" Sasuke pulled Sakura to the ground just in time to avoid a short tube like container that lodged itself into a tree. Whatever it was, it exploded in a shower of blue sparks and flaming wood.

Sakura was too shocked to realize that Sasuke was holding her so close to him. Both stunned shinobi continued to stare at the flaming and sparkling tree as they heard people running towards the spot.

"Oh my god! There are some people down there!"

"Are they okay?"

"They're not moving…is that good or bad?"

Sasuke rose to his feet and pulled up a shaken Sakura.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" He asked concerned for his teammate.

"A little shaken but fine. Sasuke-kun!" She pointed to his cheek. "You're bleeding."

"Mmm?" He touched his cheek and found it warm. When he pulled his hand away there was blood on his fingertips. "Just a scratch." Sakura pulled out a bandage and started to apply it to his small injury.

The group made their way towards them, talking amongst themselves.

"Umm Hi? Are you two okay?" Someone from the group approached them.

"We've had worse." Sasuke stated simply. "What was that?"

"A Rocket. It was suppose to have been shot into the sky but some idiot," They turned to glare at a nervously laughing youth, "broke the stand after they lit it."

"Well…yeah. Sorry about that." The youth continued his nervous laugh.

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a look…this young boy reminded them a little of young Naruto, in how he acted around them.

"Be careful." Sasuke had to suppress the urge to add the word Dobe to the end of his sentence. "You could kill someone."

The people shuddered at the iciness of his words.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tried to cover for him. "You don't mean that. I'm sorry about my partner." She smiled at the group. "He's always like that. But do be careful."

"Yeah. It's just today is so special." One of the women in the group squealed.

"Special?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Oh, you're not from Hero's Village are you?" The laughing youth had stopped laughing to question them.

"Hero's Village?"

"Yeah and today's the Day of our God and Protector!" Several women swooned and sighed.

"…Your God and Protector?" Questioned Sasuke.

"Yep! Our God is the greatest. Come! We'll show you!" The group grabbed their hands and dragged them to the village.

Words could not describe what they were feeling. Sasuke and Sakura were lead to a HUGE crowd gathering at a _large_ shrine. Everything about it was so…orange. Inside in the smack center of the shrine was a large gold cast idol of their so-called "God and Protector". On the walls were portraits that depicted scenes in which the Protector was seen battling demons and winning. Every now and then, there were some of _his_ personal belongings…including a rice bowl and a pair of underwear in glass cases roped off by velvet ropes. People brought offerings that were constantly moved to make room for other offerings. At that moment, the group was on their knees praying for constant protection.

"…If I weren't here watching this I would have never believed it." Sakura couldn't help but gawk at the gold idol.

"I would have thought he'd gone insane or something." Sasuke just sat where he was, surrounded by other devote followers.

"Have you wished for anything of our great Protector Naruto-Kami?" One of the children of the followers asked.

Both Sakura and Sasuke still fell flat on their face when they heard Naruto's new title…Kami.

"That Dobe, a Kami!?" Sasuke had to bite his lower lip from laughing.

"Are you sure it was Uzumaki Naruto? Not some other Naruto?" Sakura gripped a tree to hold her up as she asked.

"No. The shrine's right ahead. It's kinda small though." Sighed the guide. "We're hoping to expand it soon."

"Naruto-Kami…" Sasuke gave up holding in his laughter, he fell to the ground laughing.

The first time they heard his title they fell to the ground in complete shock and disbelief; they thought of it as a joke until they reached the shrine. Kinda small…it was taller and larger than Hokage tower in Konoha!

"Our protector Naruto-Kami." A priestess said aloud.

"Naruto-Kami!" The crowd roared.

"He freed us form the torment of a murderous demon that drove us from our village, making it a barren land."

"Naruto-Kami!"

Sasuke and Sakura unable to take any more of this worship escaped the crowd and fled outside.

"They're crazy!" Sasuke laughed.

"Don't call them crazy…more like mislead." Sakura looked up to see the crowd leaving. "Good…it's over."

"Good! Let's see what that idiot did." Sasuke smirked in an attempt to stop laughing.

Two priestesses were shutting the door for the day as the two approached.

"Hello!" One smiled brightly. "Are you looking for the guidance from our Great Protector Naruto-Kami?"

Both skid against the ground, they were never going to get used to it. Naruto and Kami just could not coexist within the context it is currently used.

"No…We're just looking for someone." Both of them dusted themselves off.

"I'm sure that if you pray to Naruto-Kami you'll find that person." She replied with a grin.

"That's the problem…we're looking for Naruto."

"Ah!" The priestess beamed at them. "You want him to lead your wedding ceremony!"

This caused Sasuke and Sakura to blush as red as a tomato.

"N-no!" Sasuke stuttered. "We have business with him."

"Well..." sighed the priestess, "He'll be in the town center getting ready for tonight's performance in his name."

Their breath was caught in their throat and their heart seemed to stop beating. Hope filled their body. They had longed to hear words that would lead them to Naruto.

"Y-you mean he's here?"

"He's been her since the beginning…our great Naruto-Kami." She intertwined her fingers together and held them up to her face in prayer. "If you wish to see him go into the village and find the largest fountain. Blessed be in Naruto's name."

There was no need to bless them, they had found him. After only a week, give or take a few days, they finally found him. They ran in the direction that the priestess had pointed to. When they entered, everyone greeted them in Naruto's name.

"He's here!" Someone shouted. "Naruto is here." A path was cleared and the people bowed as two men walked down the path followed by a figure dressed in what seemed similar to the Hokage's outfit only it was blue and white and the hat was a jeweled headpiece that resembled a box with cloth that hid the wearer's hair and came down to the shoulders. The person had their eyes closed and their head down as they walked.

"Naruto…" the crowd whispered as Naruto walked by. His friends stood still…this had to be a dream. After seven long years…after nearly giving up hope, after everything, here he was…smiling, being loved, being wanted…being a member of a village.

…_**Everything he wanted but was denied in Konoha...**_

_I__ wanted to shout out, to run to him and throw my arms around him, but my body wouldn't move. Seeing the people respect him only made me feel small and worthless. I had never been loving towards him. Sure, I tolerated his presence but I was always doting on Sasuke, rejecting Naruto love. I never noticed how my indifference hurt him._

_**Naruto was searching for a certain pink haired cell member. He found her sitting on the bridge railing that lead to the Uchiha estate.**_

"_**Hey**__** Sakura-chan!" He called out but got no response. Naruto decided to try again.**_

"_**Nice**__** day, but not as pretty as you!"**_

_**Sakura's eyes were fixed on Sasuke's house, she would not let herself be distracted.**_

"_**You**__** know," She heard him say, "I wonder sometimes what it would be like to be him for once. To have the village love me, to have to girl I like, like me back. Stupid isn't it? He doesn't know how lucky he is, the stupid bastard."**_

_**Shut up Naruto-kun!" Sakura turned to glare at him. "Don't say such dumb things! Leave me alone okay!" She jumped onto the bridge and brushed past him. "Quit chasing me!"**_

_**She never heard him give his response.**_

_I was so cold to him, if I could have see that this would have happened…I would have been nicer long before he had left…I would have…loved him too._

_I__ couldn't move. Naruto was only a few feet away, living and in the flesh, but he couldn't do anything. People reached out to touch him and when he did, they cried out thanks. In Konoha, no one dared to touch Naruto. They were disgusted by his presence, they hated him. I was no better. Both Sakura and I didn't really accept him until maybe a half year before he left. We never though we would have to lose him in order to know how much we appreciate him._

_**Y**__**ou know Sasuke-kun…**_

Naruto's image flickered into his mind. The image was fuzzy but it looked like Naruto had suffered a critical injury.

_**There is something inside…just like it has said.**_

Sasuke winced as his head began to throb.

_**People can't live alone, they need each other…**_

Images of Cell 7 flooded his mind. They were fighting enemy Shinobis, they were weeding gardens, and they were eating ramen. In every memory, they were together.

…_**But I'm different. Want to know why?**_

The pain was starting to become unbearable, like his skull was being pressed in.

_**I'm an Uzumaki.**_

Sasuke's mind ran the words and the image of Naruto repeatedly in his mind. Sakura watched as Sasuke dropped to his knees yelling in pain while clutching his head.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was at his side, her arms on his shoulder.

Naruto looked up to see where the yell came from. Someone was in pain and their companion was hysterically trying to help them.

"Go help them! Take them to my home!" He ordered his two bodyguards. "NOW!"

Sasuke continued to yell until he couldn't stand it, his mind and body slowly becoming numb.

_I'm an Uzumaki._

Those words had caused him pain beyond anything; it looked like Naruto was going to say more but his mind wouldn't let him hear what else that memory held.

When he opened his eyes, everything was pitch black. The only other object was a crystal framed full-length mirror that showed no reflection.

"Sasuke-kun." Naruto's face materialized in the mirror and he emerged from the mirror. "I am an Uzumaki."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke stood in the darkness, Naruto's words echoing.

"_I'm an Uzumaki_." He stressed as he walked closer to Sasuke.

"So what?" Sasuke watched as the mirror behind Naruto vanished, the darkness consuming it.

"Good-bye Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and plunged his hand into Sasuke's stomach. "It was nice to have met you."

"Naruto!" Sasuke bolted up; he was covered in sweat, his clothes soaked through and breathing heavily. He lifted his shirt and saw no scar or wound. "It was just a dream." He sighed. He noticed that his ANBU outfit was folded neatly on a table next to the bed he was in. He was dressed in a simple black shirt and dark blue pants. No one was around, not even Sakura so he couldn't ask who changed his clothes. The room was dim but he could make out a door and the light coming from the crack at the bottom. Testing his strength, he gently placed his weight on his feet; he was able to stand shakily. He walked to the door and pushed it open. Sakura was asleep on a table with a pen in her hand. The red scroll that Tsunade had given Sakura was open and Sasuke just caught a glimpse of the Hokage's writing before it snapped shut.

_CONFIRM,_

_SEND RESULTS_

_-TSUNADE_

He reached out and nudged Sakura awake.

"Meh…" She rubbed her eyes as she lifted her head. "I wasn't sleeping."

"You were and drooling."

"Sasuke-kun!" She wrapped her arms around him as she jumped from her chair. "I wasn't! I was so worried. Naruto-kun had you carried here, you fainted from the pain. He left us in the care of a Medic Nin. Are you okay?"

"Yes, what time is it?" Sasuke asked his partner.

"I don't know, but you've been out for a while. It's night, so about 8 or 9."

Sasuke let out a sigh as he sat in a chair. "Did you talk to Naruto at all?"

"No! I was worried about you."

A knock at the door made them jump, a male servant came in.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but if the young man is feeling fine, Naruto-sama is in his waiting room. He would like to speak to you." The servant informed.

The nodded and, although Sakura was against it, the both followed the servant down the long winding hallway. They stopped in front of a gold plated door.

"Umm…Naruto-san?" The male servant peered into the room. "The couple is here." Naruto must have nodded or something because the servant stepped to a side to let them in. "You're so lucky!" He whispered as he walked off.

A large window showed the waning quarter moon. They could see Naruto's back as he watched the heavens. There were two soft cushions on the ground with a cup of warm tea in front of them. They approached slowly and took a seat on the cushions.

"Are you well?" His voice made them jump. It sounded different…more soft and gentle… but then again it had been seven years. They remained silent, heads held low. How could they look at him now that they had seen the difference in the treatment they had given him and the treatment he received here?

"Naruto." Was the only thing they said.

"I am." He turned to face them. His face seemed so strange after seven years, but his dazzling blue eyes shone brightly at them, his trademark smile giving them comfort, and his whisker marks giving him a foxish appearance. The leaf Shinobi couldn't describe the joy they felt at seeing their friend's face after all this time. It was a breath taking moment.

"Naruto!" Sakura was the first to respond. She stood up and threw her arms out to embrace Naruto. "We found you…" She buried her face into his chest. "We missed you so much! Seven years Naruto, we missed you all that time!"

Sasuke came to stand next to her and glared at Naruto who looked at him in confusion. "I should punch you right now…but I'm glad we found you." His glare turned into a small smile.

"…." Naruto looked from the crying girl in his arms to the smiling guy. "I'm guessing that you want me to say 'I'm happy to see you too' but…I'm just a little confused as to what is going on. Why have you been looking for me these past 7 years?"

Sakura stopped crying and looked up at Naruto. "What do you mean by that? We came to find you and bring you home to Konoha!"

"I am home…uh…can I have your names please?" Naruto titled his head in confusion.

Those words caused Sakura to let go of Naruto. How could he have forgotten them? Yes, he had every right to but they were friends…right?

"But…" She cried. "Naruto! How could you forget everything?"

"Look this is my home and I don't want to go to Konoha!" Naruto stated firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Naruto found himself slammed against the wall with an angry looking Sasuke in his face.

"What do you mean that you don't want to go back? There are a lot of people back home that are concerned about you! Are you going to say you don't care about them?" Sasuke hissed.

"Can't breathe!" Naruto gasped as he gripped Sasuke's hand in an effort to get air into his lungs.

"Let go of him!" Sakura tore Sasuke away. Naruto slumped to the ground gasping for air. He reached up to his desk to support himself. The doors burst open as his bodyguards and other shinobi-trained personnel rushed in.

"Naruto-sama!" They helped him to his feet and stood in front of him.

"…Take them to their room." He wheezed.

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised that Naruto would turn on them. He had always come to their rescue although they would usually end up rescuing him.

"What's gotten into you Naruto? We were teammates! Friends!" Sakura shouted through tears as she tried to fight off Naruto's protectors. "Come back to us!"

"This is my home no matter what anyone says other wise!" He snapped as he pushed through his bodyguards.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was able to break away from the group that had restrained him. Naruto wasn't able to bring up his hands to block the punch that Sasuke landed squarely on his face, sending him flying into a wall.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke flared his Sharingan at Naruto.

"I don't care what you say Naruto," Sasuke got into a fighting stance, "you're coming home with us. Sakura-chan! Keep the others busy." Sakura could only nod.

"If you must insist on a fight then I'll fight you." Naruto pushed himself off the ground and straight at Sasuke.

_Please _Sakura prayed _we just want Naruto-kun back._

The two locked hands in combat, each glaring at the other. They tired to overpower the other but were currently matched. Naruto had to end it first.

"You keep insisting that I know you, but I don't!" Naruto kicked Sasuke in the stomach making Sasuke double over. Naruto brought up his knee to catch Sasuke and slammed his elbow into Sasuke's back. "Let me make this clear, I belong here and I do not know you two!" He threw Sasuke at the guards who had restrained Sakura. "Get them out of here! Keep them confined to the room. Attend to any injuries they now have…" He shooed away the doctor who rushed to his side. "…Pathetic, really pathetic."

"Naruto!" Sakura heard her voice but felt as if she had lost all control of her body as she was dragged away. "I believed in you! I believed in your promise. Do you go back on your words now?"

He didn't say anything; he simply turned his back to her, hunched over as he gripped his shoulders.

_I__couldn't believe that he would break his promise, but seeing him beat Sasuke without hesitation…seeing his turned back, somehow I felt we had lost him. Yes, we lost Naruto. Here was everything he had always wanted, here was filled with love and Konoha was only death in life for Naruto-kun. I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I am still an idiot. I might never come to understand you…I've come to love you far too late._

"_**I'm sorry Naruto-kun!**__" However, I was too far from him to hear me. "I really am an idiot." I added in a whisper as the door closed behind Sasuke and me. All I could do for now until things settled down was cry…_

…_and I did._


	5. Ch 4: Sweet and Bitter

**Yang-chan: Mine is pronounced Me-nay. Just a little guide for first time readers. Thank you again for putting up with my whimsical editing style. I love you all for this!**

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Four: Sweet and Bitter**

"Did you hear about last night?"

"Someone tried to take Naruto-sama! They swore he was born in Kono-something."

"But Naruto-sama has always been truthful…they can't be right!"

"I know that Naruto-sama was born here! I was there. The poor creature, to bear such rumors in his condition!"

"He's in bad enough condition without those trouble makers adding to his stress!"

People met in back alley to discuss the situation that their beloved Naruto-sama was facing: Two random strangers show up and try to take him away. Currently the two were confined to a small living section of Naruto's home, but everyone was worried as to how Naruto was taking it. The whole village was worried about their Naruto because as they knew it, the leaf shinobi were trying to steal away their beloved leader. There was no way they would allow that to happen. They would fight the leaf shinobi if they had to, but Naruto would remain in his proper village.

Three days had passed since their encounter with Naruto. Sakura was still plenty upset, crying at night and writing to the Hokage for help. She had tried to come to grip with reality, but it wasn't what she wanted. Sasuke had confined himself to the small bedroom, always gazing at the sky, running everything in his mind. Occasionally he would throw something at the wall and would come out for two reasons: to eat and use the restroom. Food was brought to them along with a note from Naruto asking if they had enough to eat. They would reply saying that they needed to speak to him.

"He's not in the state to see you." His servants brushed off their request in the same indifferent manner.

Then someone came for them.

"Where are we going?" Sakura supported Sasuke as they walked down a long hallway.

"Naruto-sama is outside. He is ready to talk to you two." Their guards glared at them. "If you do anything to endanger his life, we'll kill you." They hissed.

They nodded but deep down they just wanted the truth and then they could die in peace.

The sun was warm as they existed the building and entered a garden with an assortment of plants. In the center was a table set for four, Naruto was already there, nibbling on a cracker.

"Naruto-sama, the two who dared to tarnish your name." There was spite in the guard's voice.

"Leave us." Naruto waved him off. The guard bowed and left, but not before glaring once more at Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura grew anxious as she looked from Naruto, in his royal outfit, to Sasuke, still dressed in plain clothes.

"I would like to know why you claim such untrue things." Naruto broke the silence as he finished his snack.

"Untrue?" Sasuke balled up his fists to keep himself from killing Naruto right there. "It's all true!" He took a step forward but was blocked; Sakura had her arms open and stared right at Sasuke. "Move Sakura-chan."

"No." Her voice trembled.

"Don't protect the lying pile of shit! We spent seven long years tormented by his absence. While we were slowly driving ourselves insane he's living the good life here with out a single word telling us that he was here!" (Note: He did)

Naruto stood up and walked over to the two.

"You say such things yet you do not know me!" He barked.

"I've known you since you were a little kid!" Snapped Sasuke.

"That's not true! You don't know me at all!" Naruto hissed.

"That's a lie!" Sasuke struggled to get past Sakura and Naruto did the same.

"Do you want more broken ribs, you pathetic excuse for a Shinobi? You claim to be from Konoha, but you're pathetic!" Naruto snapped at him.

"Is it a fight you want? I'll show you who's pathetic once I kick your butt!" Sasuke growled.

Both pushed Sakura out of the way as they threw a punch. They both missed but soon they were at it again. Naruto ducked to avoid a kick to his head and blocked Sasuke's heel as he brought it down. Taking a good grip on Sasuke's foot, Naruto hooked his leg on the leg that supported Sasuke and jerked him off the ground. Sasuke felt his foot leave the ground and immediately felt something hit him with a tremendous force. He managed to land on all fours and avoided an oncoming attack from Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's arm and while holding it, he bent down and kicked up hard. He pushed himself off the ground and into the air, trailing after Naruto.

"Idiot." Sasuke said as he became level with Naruto. Swinging his weight, Sasuke had hoped to slam his heel into Naruto's stomach but what he didn't plan was for Naruto to block the attack. This was a minor set back and, as they both touched the ground, their minds raced to plot their next move.

"_Stop it!_" Someone shouted the words that Sakura was going to say.

Guards rushed out and a young girl appeared in front of the group. The girl had a knee length red plated skirt with knee high white socks and a white blouse with a crimson vest over it. She had shoulder length blue hair and the most precious blue eyes that sparkled like the sea. Sasuke and Sakura guessed she was 14 years old. Crying she ran to Naruto.

"Kei-nii! Are you trying to die?" She threw herself into Naruto's open arms. He toppled backwards, the girl on top of him sobbing. His headpiece rolled along the ground and came to a rest at Sasuke's feet.

"Are you trying to leave me behind?" The girl continued. "Do you not want to be with me anymore Nii-chan?"

"I'm sorry Mine." He stroked her hair to clam her down.

"Sorry isn't enough Kei-nii! You know you're not suppose to fight." She crawled off him to let him sit up.

Sasuke and Sakura watched as Naruto sat up. Locks of soft blue hair fell into Naruto's blue eyes, it was short in the back with long bangs on the side of his face and it was smoothed down to cup his gorgeous face , not spiky which was Naruto's natural hairstyle. The ground came up to meet the two as they blacked out.

Two blue eyes peered down at them when they woke up.

"Ah! Good you're both still alive. I was a little worried after you both fell." The bearer of the eyes said.

They got up slowly holding their head in their hands. By the looks of things, they were still outside where Naruto…

"AHHH!" Sakura screamed as she turned to look at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! I dreamt that Naruto-kun wasn't Naruto-kun! He was someone who looked like Naruto-kun only with blue hair!"

There was an uneasy silence as Sakura turned slowly to look at the person behind her who coughed.

"Uh…Hi!" The Naruto (almost) look alike smiled at her, his little sister still clinging to him. "I think I now know why you got confused. I look a lot like Naruto-sama, don't I?" He rubbed his little sister's head. His sister only glared at him as she tried to calm down. "This would explain your actions and words."

It was then that they realized that the imposter (to them) was hooked up to an I.V. drip. There were doctors fluttering around him, taking his pulse and other meaningful data.

"Kei-nii…"Mine cooed slightly.

"Mine, these two had confused me with the true Naruto. You two must be the ones he kept talking about. I remember that each time he mentioned your names he…Your names! Sasuke san and Sakura-san, right?" He bowed low to the ground. "Naruto-sama most trusted friends. It is a pleasure and honor to have you in my village."

Kaze Kei had addressed the crowd and introduced Sasuke and Sakura once they had calmed down from the shock. While he received comforting words from the villagers, his sister leaned against a building, never taking her eyes off her brother. People lined up to talk to Sasuke and Sakura all morning long though they did not want all the attention.

Lunchtime rolled around and Kei was still busy with a couple that was arguing the oldest question ever: Which came first, the chicken or the egg?

"Are you eating alone Mine-san?"

Mine looked up to see Sakura leaning on a railing with Sasuke carrying an armload of food from the village people. Sakura didn't mean to make her cry, nor did she mean to have Mine blurt out what she did.

"I don't want Kei-nii to leave! No!" Mine sobbed.

Sasuke dropped the stuff on a table and rolled his eyes at Sakura. "And I thought I was bad."

"Mine-san, your brother's right there. He won't leave you." Sakura tried to console the girl.

"Is that what he paid you to say?" Mine snapped at her. "He's trying to cover it up! All of it! But I know! The whole village knows!"

"Knows what?" Sakura asked.

"My Kei-nii is dying! His heart is giving out! He's not suppose to fight anymore but he did!" Mine got up from her place. "He needs our Angel! He needs Naruto!" With that, she ran off her tears glittering in the light.

Sakura took a step forward but found a firm hand holding her back.

"Give her some space."

"But Sasuke-kun…" Sakura looked over her shoulder to her partner.

"Trust me." His usual emotionless eyes were soft with genuine concern.

"Kyaa!" Someone screamed. "Naruto-sama!" Kei had fallen while clutching his chest.

"Get the doctor!" People were in chaos as they tried to help Kei.

"Kei-san!" Sakura whispered. Sasuke pushed his way through the crowd. The current leader was on the ground, a horrible blank look on his face. Sakura ran forward, as a medical Nin she didn't need to run any tests. Kei-san AKA Naruto-sama was dying.

The medical crew quickly arrived and were about to transport Kei to the local hospital when he raised a hand.

"Take me to my house." He labored. "Treat me there."

The medical team and Sakura protested. However, Kei remained stubborn about his idea and there was no other alternative. He was taken to his house where the team assembled their machinery and hurried about to treat him.

"Kei-nii! Kei-nii! Don't give up! Don't leave me!" Mine shook her awake brother. "You can't die. That's an order form your little sister!"

"Be a good girl and let your brother rest." He made her let go of him as he lay down in his bed. Doctors escorted the teary-eyed girl out of the room and into the hallway where Sakura and Sasuke were waiting.

"Sakura-nee!" She dropped to her knees and grabbed the edge of Sakura's shirt. "My brother's heart won't last! We need Naruto!"

Being the older sister she now is, Sakura placed a gentle hand on Mine's head. "Why Naruto?"

She bowed her head in remembrance. "When I was seven I was saved by the most beautiful angel named Naruto…"

"Mine-chan, pick the blues ones, not the greens ones!" An 11-year-old Kei instructed his little sister on how to pick blueberries.

"Okay Kei-nii!" His little sister emptied her basket of green berries. "Like this one Kei-nii?" He nodded and sat down to watch his sister. Everyone told him to take it easy, to not excite his already fragile heart. Therefore, he would try his best not to worry over his sister. He wanted to enjoy what little time he had left. Watching Mine search for berries brought a smile to his lips. His eyes lids felt heavy and soon he found himself asleep.

By the time he awoke, their hour time limit was up. Demons were roaming the land and no one could stray from their hour limit unless they would like to meet a very hungry demon. Those demons killed their parents a year ago. They protected their children when a demon had attacked. All he had now was his little sister Mine.

"Mine-chan?" He sat up right at the absence of her voice. Her basket was gone and the few footprints he could find lead deep into the forest. "Mine-chan!" Screw his condition; he had to save his sister. The forest was strictly demon territory, any human found inside was devoured, no questions asked. Kei could fell his heartbeat rapidly as he ran through the forest screaming out his sister's name. With each quicken beat, he could feel his time slipping away.

Mine was happily singing a song she made up about a purple fish.

"Kei-nii is going to be so happy that we have enough to share and have lots left over!" She placed a handful of blueberries in her basket. "Yummy blueberries!"

"_Keh Keh"_

"Eh? Kei-nii?"

"_A small snack had crawled into my web…"_

"Mine-chan!" Her brother appeared panting. "Mine!"

"Kei-nii! You shouldn't run!" Mine scowled him.

He nodded as he slumped to the ground clutching his chest.

"Kei-nii!" She didn't have a chance to rush to her brother, a huge clawed hand slammed down on her small body.

The Bear shaped demon smiled. "_Don't you two know what happens to humans that come into this forest? They die."_

_Damn it! _Kei couldn't move. He just didn't have any more strength, his heart was beating its last. _I promised that Mine would grow up. She can't die. Someone…please help her!_

"Look out!" An orange blur slammed into the demons temple. The orange blur fell to the ground as the demon turned into smoke. "Keeh!" It cried while rubbing its head. "That hurt!" They turned around to see a little girl in a daze. "Eh! Are you okay?"

"Kei-nii?" Mine shook her head to try to clear her vision. "Where's Kei-nii?"

"Naruto-kun!" Someone else jogged into the area. "Are you hurt?"

"Just fine Hikaru-sensei!" Naruto gave Hikaru sensei on of his trademark smiles to which Hikaru frowned.

"KEI-NII!" Mine's vision focused and she saw her brother slumped against a tree. "Kei-nii!" He was breathing but he looked to be in pain. "We need to get you to Doctor-san!" She tried to lift him but he was far too heavy for her to carry alone.

"Let me take him. Naruto, help me get him on my back." Hikaru squatted down and Naruto gently placed the pale boy on his back. "Take the girl on your back. Where's your village?" He turned to look at Mine.

"That way." She pointed towards some caves in an eastern direction.

"Come on then." Naruto crouched low enough so she would be able to climb on.

"Kei-nii." Mine breathed as she held onto Naruto as they jumped from tree to tree.

Mine could never truly be sure if what Naruto said was just to comfort her or if it was a promise.

"He'll make it, trust me."

Those words calmed her down as she held onto the blond boy. He seemed to give off this heavenly glow, which calmed her tormented soul that she couldn't help but ask him.

"Are you an angel?"

At first, he just remained silent.

"If that's…what you want me to be then, yes."

"What's your name Angel?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Call me Naruto-san."

"Are you sure? Why not Uzumaki-san?"

"…I don't…that name, Uzumaki…it's…Just call me Naruto-san."

They landed at the mouth of the cave when a swarm of men with pitchforks came out.

"Who are you?" They barked.

"Leave them alone!" Young Mine jumped down. "They brought my Nii-chan! He needs Doctor-san!" Hikaru shifted as they could see the girl's brother on his back.

"Bring him to the back." They instructed Hikaru.

As they walked by Naruto saw people huddled around fires, sharing blankets and food. A baby cried out to be fed but his mother was sick with fever. Parents gave their children the last of their rations. Brothers and sisters were huddled together, trying to stay warm. Siblings protected each other from the greed of others. Everyone looked so beaten. Naruto stayed with Mine as Hikaru entered the makeshift sickroom. She gripped Naruto's hand tightly.

"My brother has a weak heart. He thinks I don't know." Tears streamed down her small face. "He tries but he won't get better. Even if we were in the village with all of our good doctors, he can't get better."

"What's your name?"

"Kaze Mine."

"May I call you Mine-san?"

She nodded.

"Mine-san," Naruto got down on bent knee to be at eye level with the girl, still holding tightly to her hand. "Why are you stuck in a cave? Where's your village?"

"…Demons." Naruto tensed up. "They came out of no where and drove us out. I was just a baby then. We can't go back. I don't want Kei-nii to die here. I don't want him to die!"

"Hey…" Naruto wiped Mine's face with his free hand and gave her a bright smile. "Your brother's strong. Like I told you, he'll make it." He ruffled Mine's short blue hair. "Mine-san, I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to answer it no matter what, got it?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Mine-san, where do all the demons gather at?"

"The village. Why Naruto-san?" She rubbed her eyes dry.

"Just wondering."

The curtain was pushed aside as Hikaru came out with the doctor. Both had grim expressions on their face as Mine swept past them. Naruto didn't even have to ask as Hikaru shook his head.

"Naruto-kun, the people are kind enough to let us rest here for the night. We can continue to train till dusk if you want." Hikaru tried to get Naruto's mind off the situation they were in.

"No thanks Hikaru-sensei. I don't feel like it." Naruto replied, looking at the drawn curtains.

"Look Naruto-kun," Hikaru sighed. "I know you want to help them out but you can't. We just don't have the power to beat the demons. Maybe we should go."

"NO!" The words rebounded off the cave wall. Naruto clamped his hands to his mouth. "Err…I mean, let's just wait a few minutes okay? I want to tell Mine that help will one day come."

"Be quick." Hikaru shouted after Naruto as he entered the sick room. Mine's brother was propped up on some pillows talking to his sister. Naruto signaled them to be quiet as he produced a copy of himself.

_Stupid fox, how far can he go? _Naruto asked Kyuubi.

_**Is that how you greet me after so long? **_Chuckled Kyuubi.

_Cut the crap! How far can he go? Is he solid? _Snapped Naruto.

_**Heh, he can travel the world and he's as solid as you.**_

_That's what I wanted._

_**Kit, it won't be long now, are you sure about your plan? It's in two weeks.**_

_I don't want to think about it! It's too soon…_

_**What ever you say Kit. **_Kyuubi laughed.

The clone left the room with a wave and told Hikaru he was ready to go.

"Then let's go." Hikaru wasn't aware that he was leading a clone. Naruto remained silent until he was sure they both left.

"Tomorrow, the demons will leave and you'll get your lives back." He stated, staring calmly out the cave entrance.

He managed to gather everyone and told them what he planned to do: Drive the demons out. No one believed that he could. They all laughed off his plan.

"I didn't laugh at him." Mine stated proudly as she held Sakura's hand. "I believed him. He stayed with Kei-nii and me. He helped take care of Kei-nii and the next day he drove out the demons."

"How?"

"He fought them with such a power and won. Only a Kami could beat demons. With his care my brother got better and in one night our village was built."

"Mine-chan, how are you so sure he's a Kami?" Sakura wondered since this was Naruto.

"Because a light came from him and a voice spoke. It was a deep voice and many demons fled when they heard it. Someone didn't and attacked. The whole time they kept saying a name…Kyu…something like that. As they fought, his wounds healed themselves! He was able to kill demons with his bare hands, not just wound them. There's a difference between wounding a demon, which is hard enough, and killing a demon. When the demons vanished, plants grew again. Everywhere he stepped they grew. People all called him Kami but he will always be an Angel." Mine stood and with the sleeve of her shirt, cleaned her face. "He isn't really human like the rest of us."

The door creaked open and the doctor called Sasuke and Sakura in.

"Sit down Sasuke-san, Sakura-san." Kei sat in bed and told everyone to leave the room.

"You scared a few people, mostly your sister." Sasuke gave an angry look.

"Just not feeling well." Kei nervously smiled.

"Stop lying." Sakura snapped at him. "Don't you care that your sister is worried sick! She knows Kei-san! She knows you're dying!"

His head dropped as he realized that he could no longer lie. "I know but I wanted to act as healthy as I could so she wouldn't worry. Some brother I am."

"You have a point." Sakura glared at him.

"I deserve that. But this isn't about me…maybe a little. I heard what Mine told you. Those aren't the only reasons he became a Kami."

"They're not?"

"No. He saved a few people from an early grave. One of them was me. I was dying. I didn't want to believe it. My sister was only seven and we had lost our parents, I had to live for her. As my sister slept I told him this and he listened…" He smiled sadly as the memories flooded his mind.

Mine slept soundly at the foot of her brother's bed clutching Kei's blanket in her hands. She had exhausted herself crying. Kei watched as Naruto lifted Mine, placed her on his bed and draped his orange jacket over her.

"She's worried about you." Naruto stated.

"I know." Kei croaked. It hurt to talk but he needed to get this out. "But she won't have to worry anymore. Only Kami could save me now. I'll never get to see her grow up. I wanted to be there when she needed me. I'm all she had left and she's all I have left. I want her to grow up and live above all else, but I won't see that."

"Kei-nii…I love you." Mine mumbled in her sleep.

"I love you too." Replied Kei as he brushed Mine's hair out of her face.

"Hey Kei-san, what if there is a way to get you more time? What if I could give you time?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Really?" Kei winced at the pain in his chest. "Ugh!"

"Calm down!" Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and instantly Kei felt the pain lessen. "I'm…gonna give you something. If you drink it, you'll live but only for a few more years. This medicine isn't at its peak so it won't work well, you'll die of a weak heart at the end. Do you still want it?"

Kei nodded. He'd sell his soul for a chance to be with his sister for even a few more years.

"Okay." Naruto emptied out a bowl of warm water and set to work. "It's only for a few years and then the borrowed time will be collected. I'm sorry I can't do more." He sighed sadly.

"Even borrowed time will be more than enough. It'd be a blessing." Kei smiled.

A few minutes later Kei drank the medicine. The sands of time stopped and restarted. This time he had time to spare. For that, he would always owe his life to Naruto.

Mine woke up to her brother smiling at her.

"Morning Imouto." He grinned.

"Nii-chan…" She rubbed her eyes as Naruto handed Kei a cup of cup of a light red liquid. "What's that? Is it juice?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "It's your brother's medicine, a medicine only an Uzumaki can make. Be sure to drink it all."

Kei shuddered at the first sip but gulped it down without complaints.

"Will it cure him?" Mine asked hopeful as she watched her brother hand the empty cup to Naruto.

"Not sure how well, but I think so." Naruto looked into the empty cup. "For a while…This all I can do in my current state."

"In a few days I was cured. The doctor was amazed. I never felt better. Before long I was a great warrior, but nothing like Naruto. Yet it didn't last." Kei lowered his head. "Just like he said it didn't last. My heart is giving out. Mine is desperately trying to find Naruto to have him give me that liquid medicine again."

"Naruto is missing Kei-san." Sakura gave the sad news.

"Really? Mine is going to be upset. She goes out to the shrine to pray and tries to find the ingredients he used that day. But no one can get the ingredients unless they find Naruto." Kei hugged his knees.

"Why?" Asked Sasuke, suddenly intrigued.

Kei dropped his voice causing the shinobis to lean forward. "What he did surprised even me. He took out this knife thing and cut his wrist."

"NANI!" Exclaimed Sasuke and Sakura.

"Shh!" Kei watched the door but no one entered. "He gave me his blood to drink. At first, I thought he was crazy but he told me 'Drink this for your sister.' I refused. He looked serious. 'Do you want to live a few more years? Drink this. You're desperate, I can feel it. Now drink this and live.' Before I knew it, I took the first sip. It was so bitter. It might have been me but somehow it tasted…sad. As I drank, it became sweet like honey, but always the first sip is bitter and sad."

They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Kei must be out of it or something. Kei paused to let the words sink in.

"After our village was built Naruto was made Naruto-sama. One night I walked out to see Naruto still dressed as Naruto-sama gazing at the road and I knew, I just knew…"

That night, Kei recalled, he couldn't quite fall asleep. It was unnaturally warm and he decided to step outside to cool off. As he closed the door behind him, he saw ahead of him, a figure standing in the road, his robes fluttering about in the cool night air. Kei could tell right away who it was, staring off into the distance. He looked so regal and powerful, with his expressionless face and the robes given to him by the village. Naruto was everything bit a leader in both how he governed and how he presented himself to the village. He was the icon of the village and people loved him dearly. The village had never had such a caring leader and for the couple of days he ruled, the village blossomed. However, Kei was the only one who saw the sad expression Naruto wore when he thought no one was looking. Naruto was troubled and Kei knew exactly why.

"Naruto-sama…" Kei firmly called out Naruto's name. There was such an unwanted feeling in his heart.

"Eh?" Naruto turned to see Kei dressed in a light blue pajama set. "Kei-san…"

"Why do you want to leave? Hero's village is your village, stay and rule over us." Kei pleaded.

"How did you know I was leaving?" Naruto could only smile.

"I could tell by how you gaze off into the direction your teacher left. Don't you want to stay?" Kei questioned. "We want you here."

Naruto took off his jeweled headpiece and stared at it. "Everyone calls me Kami or Angel but I'm neither. I'm something else entirely."

"Of course you are! You're our Naruto-sama!" Exclaimed Kei.

"I'm what the village wants to believe I am. I can't escape what I really am, an Uzumaki. The last Uzumaki. Because of that, I left Konoha. Only I can ever carry this burden of a name." He tossed Kei the headpiece. "Pick a new Naruto-sama. Take it." In his hand, he held out a ring with a carved N on it. "I can't stay here. I need to go. Kei-san, I will tell you this, my life is hell. My life isn't to be admired. Those looking in will never understand what happens behind locked doors."

Kei sighed as he remembered taking the robes and the ring. Naruto left in the middle of the night and Kei was left to watch until Naruto had disappeared into the raising sun. "The next day I told the village that he had other places that needed him more than us. Our first Naruto was an old man who died within two years. He was the one who started the custom of looking like Naruto, hoping it would make us stronger. There were a few others but they were constantly taken out of power. Everyone wanted me to rule from the beginning since I have some 'connection' to Naruto, but I knew that I would die soon. I have ruled for about 4 years and here I am now." A clock chimed. "I kept you too long. Look, the sun is already going down. Why don't you sleep on what I said?"

People flooded in and the two shinobis walked to their room trying to process the information they just received. Somehow, they made it to their rooms without blacking out again. They crawled into their beds and soon fell asleep.

Kei settled down in his bed wondering how long he had to live when he heard someone enter his room.

"Kei-nii?"

"Mine?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Aren't you too old to want to sleep with your brother?"

She walked over to his bed. "Maybe. Can I stay?"

"Come here." He patted his bed. She crawled over to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Did you tell them more about Naruto?" Asked Mine.

"I did." Replied Kei.

"They don't seem to believe it." Mine twirled a strand of hair around her right index finger.

"Well…they're idiots then." Kei patted Mine on her head.

"I wish they could save you." She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his arm.

"Mine…"

"I know, wishful thinking!"

"Mine-chan?"

"Nani?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Nii-chan."

They both lay in silence, each busy in their own thoughts. Mine was soon asleep while Kei remained awake. He played with the ring on his left hand, a symbol of the leaders love for the village. Twisting it, it popped off, the moonlight making it glow unnaturally orange, the little craved 'N' seemed to stand out. Taking his sisters left hand, he slipped it on her left ring finger. It was snug, a perfect fit.

"There." He said exhausted. "Perfect. It worked out." He smiled as he closed his eyes. "It all worked out. I'm so glad it worked out. Naruto-sama, please watch over her when I can't. Protect her for me. I too wished you had shown, but time movers forward." He cracked open his eyes and for a moment, he swore he could see a cloaked shadow stand over him. The shadow pulled the blanket closer to Kei and smiled. "Naruto-sama, I never did thank you. Thank you…thank you so very much…" The smile never left Kei's face as his body went limp and the darkness overcame the shadow as it vanished.

The sun wasn't even out when Mine stirred in her brother's bed. Both made it through another day.

"Mmm…" She stretched. "It's morning Kei-nii."

Her brother didn't respond. He just continued to have him arm around her. The expression on his face was full of joy and content, as if he was having the most pleasant of dreams.

"Kei-nii, don't make me get the hose." She reached out to shake him awake. "Hey, Nii-chan, this isn't funny." With trembling hands, she shook him. "Nii-chan?" That's when she saw it on her left ring finger, the ring of Naruto-sama. It was to be given when the current Naruto…had stepped down or...

"No…" Her hand touched his face, he was so cold. "Kei-nii, come on!" There was no pulse.

"**Kei-nii!" **Her screech was heard through out the village. No one needed to be told. They knew when they heard Mine scream out her brother's name. The sun never looked so dead as it rose into the sky.

Sobs filled the village as people came to pay their last respects to their beloved Kei. Sakura placed a white rose among the others as Sasuke waited for her. They had spent the whole morning seeking Mine but she was nowhere to be found. It was only through her brother's picture that she held so tightly to her chest did they spot her. She donned the same clothes as her brother (tailored specifically for her) when he was Naruto. With her hair hidden by the headpiece and whisker marks added, she looked like a female Naruto.

"How are you doing Mine-san?" Sakura asked as a caring older sister.

"I can't believe he's gone." She hugged his picture close. "I didn't want him to die but there's nothing I can do about it, right?'

"Unfortunately no, there's isn't." Sakura padded Mine's back.

"So," Sasuke kicked a stray pebble, "you're the new Naruto?"

"Yes. It was in his will and I have the ring but some people might not accept a girl as Naruto."

"They should, your brother made the right choice." Sasuke nodded his head as he looked away after saying his comment.

"Are you going to search for Naruto-san?" Mine pushed up the headpiece as it slipped down.

"Yes." Replied Sakura.

"Tell him that Kei-nii died but he was happy." Mine fought back tears. "Tell Naruto that Kei was indebted to him and so am I. I had my brother with me for a while longer."

"We'll tell him that."

"…and that tall man…Kei-nii and I didn't like him. When he appeared in the forest and saw that Naruto was with us, he didn't look happy for a while. Naruto was an angel while that man was like a devil." Mine gripped the picture tightly. "Naruto-kun left before I had a chance to speak to him about it."

Sakura was about to say something when a group of young men approached Mine AKA Naruto-sama.

"Listen Mine-san…" One of the stated.

"Watch it!" snapped Sakura. "It's Naruto-sama!"

"We think it'd be best if one of us became Naruto, I mean, you're a girl after all and Naruto-Kami was a guy."

"Gender doesn't matter when it comes to ruling a village." Sasuke stared down the men who made the comment. "All that matters is that they love the village."

"Look, we just want what's best for Mine-san and the village, that's all." They commented.

"You just want power!" Sakura hissed as she cracked her knuckles.

"Will all of you just _shut up?"_ Everyone became silent as Mine (Naruto-sama) shouted. "I am meant to be Naruto-sama!"

A low rumbling came from the ground, priestess shrieked as they ran out of the shrine to safety.

"Get the priestess away from the building!" This was the first order that Naruto-sama gave. No one questioned her as they lead the scared priestess away. The ground quivered after the rumbling stopped. A long crack formed in the ground parallel to the doors of the shrine, a column of flames burst out and coiled around Mine before shooting into the sky where it burned brightly in the form of a spiral. It seemed to stretch for miles above them, burning for what seemed to be an eternity. It was a sign.

_Both__Sakura and I felt it, as we watched the spiral burn. This was bigger than broken promises and a run away blond. Part of us knew what that spiral in the sky meant but it was drowned by our duty to find Naruto. It signaled the beginning of a mystery so deep in our village that it was forgotten by all. Even as the spiral vanished and formed a black miniature metal spiral suspended on a chain, we pushed that voice aside that told us to go back. We could have gone back but we had gone in too deep and now we could only go forward._

"_Destiny awaits us. You, me, we have a fate that we cannot escape from. We may prolong the time but it still waits with its claws ready to ensure your capture"_

_Someone told me that in a kind voice. _

_Maybe it's all just a dream; this all is just a dream. Soon I'll wake up and those seven years will never have existed at all. _

"_You can't escape it…" The voice was layered in sweet honey. _

_Our fate is to find Naruto and we will gladly fulfill it. That's the only thing that's true. Everything else is my mind playing ticks on me. The memory, the feeling of dread, it's all false…_

_So why don't I believe myself when I say it?_

From a top a tree, a cloaked figure smiled at its work. No one could now take Mine-chan's rightful title. Its smile fled however, when they spotted two Konoha shinobi rushing to Mine's side.

"Sakura-chan…Sasuke-kun…" It whispered as it back flipped off the tree and landed inside the dense forest. Glancing back one more time, it got down on all fours and took off.


	6. Ch 5: The Calm Before The Storm

**Ferret-san: Shh. Yang is sleeping. She decided to take a nap, so I'll be here to introduce the re-edited version of Chapter Five. Enjoy.**

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Five: The Calm before the Storm**

"I'm sorry I worried you. I'm fine now." Naruto-sama smiled at them. "I can feel a power protecting me now."

Naruto-sama (Mine) had collapsed to the ground after the flames shot into the sky causing a panic. The metal spiral dropped onto her neck and when some one tried to go near Naruto-sama with an intent to take her title, or something like that, an invisible barrier appeared. It kept her safe from those who dared to try to steal her rightful title; only those she allowed could go near her.

"This," She touched the spiral around her neck, "is my brother's way of protecting me. Naruto granted his deepest wish: My protection."

"Also no one can deny you as Naruto-sama!" Sakura pointed out.

"That too Onee-chan." She smiled in agreement.

Mine then turned to Sasuke and gave him a soft smile. "Next time we meet, I'll have something important to speak to you about."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the comment, but didn't pursue the matter. He only wanted to continue the journey.

After an exchange of good-byes and promises of visits, the two set off, their supplies and spirits replenished after their stay at Hero's Village. Sakura kept turning around every five meters, a tear rolling down her face.

"Shinobi's aren't supposed to cry, Sakura-chan." Sasuke commented.

"I wasn't!" She wiped her face and held her head high.

"So…how are you going to break it to Hokage-sama that we didn't find her adorable little brother?" wondered Sasuke.

Sakura stopped in her tracks. "Oh crap…" The color drained from her face as she pictured the Hokage's reaction…It was not pretty. "I forgot. What am I going to do?"

"Not my problem." Sasuke smirked as he walked past her.

"Sasuke-kun…" She pulled out the red messenger scroll and a pen, "What am I suppose to write?"

"Just write her the truth."

"I can't do that! She'll kill me!"

"You sounded like Naruto."

Sakura wasn't listening; she was busy scribbling a message to the Hokage while holding her breath.

"Protect me Naruto."

"Do you believe that?" He asked.

"…" Was her response.

"Was it a good idea to let them continue believing that?" Sasuke stuck his hand into his pockets as he looked back towards the Village.

"I really have no idea, but I couldn't bring myself to shatter their trust in Naruto."

"Hey she wrote back." He pointed to the writing that had appeared.

"Crap!"

_Keep Looking_

_-Tsunade_

A cold shill descended upon them both.

"She must be pissed."

Meanwhile, in Konoha, our favorite Hokage was in her office, throwing her furniture around.

"'Sorry, it was just a look-alike!' She writes!" Tsunade gripped the edge of her desk as she picked it up and hurled it out her window. "I'm gonna wring their necks!" She continued to yell while tearing her office apart.

Down below in a small teashop…

"She still at it?" Asked Iruka as he entered the teashop with Kakashi.

Neji and everyone else nodded.

"How much longer?" Kakashi grabbed a cup of tea and sat down next to Iruka.

"Well," Neji thought aloud. "She _just_ started throwing things out the window…so I don't know, Kakashi-sensei."

"…I hope they'll be fine when they come back. Hokage-sama has ways of tormenting them should they fail." All the shinobi bowed their heads in respect.

After some arguing and trying to read Naruto's scrawl on his letters, which they had forgotten about until they had wandered around for about several days, the both took a path that apparently lead to a place known as River's Edge. They walked quietly lost in their own little world.

Sasuke, not even in his dreams, would not have seen himself chasing after the blond. He had always told himself that Naruto was just dead weight. For him Naruto was the farthest thing from a friend, but something about his spirit broke the ice that surrounded his heart. Soon Naruto was the most trusted person besides himself. Especially after….

After what? One day he didn't trust Naruto and the next he did. It was like there was a gap in his memory.

_You know…_

It was Naruto's voice, he was sure of it by now!

_We're more alike that you think…_

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Sasuke turned around to find his pink haired partner…there was only empty space. "Oh Crap!" There had been a fork a bit back that lead to a forests area and the open hills that surrounded him. They had been distracted…it could be possible…Promising to get lost within deep thoughts at a more responsible time, he doubled back to find his lost partner.

It was big. It was hairy. It was big and hairy and had large tusks. A _giant_ boar sniffed the ground at her feet, curious as to what the foreign animal was that pressed itself against the tree.

"Nice boar…Stay there." Sakura took small steps to a side. She had tried to clear a path but it had stood up to her, able to charge over broken ground. "How could this get worse?" Thunder clapped in the sky as rain cascaded down. "I had to ask." Sighing, Sakura decided to try to run for it. If the boar, which ran after her every time, didn't stop her, the hidden hunting traps would. This "forest" was full of them, she couldn't move much without setting one off.

So, to sum it up, traps on one side and the only thing that truly scared her on the other. (When she was younger, Sakura had wandered off on her family's vacation only to end up chased and nearly eaten by a herd of wild boars.) Hooves beat against the ground as the boar ran forward.

"No!" She pulled out a Kunai and prepared to fight, but most likely, she would lose. Her hair ruffled as something flew past her. The boar landed dead at her feet, leaves fluttered down as Sakura yelled in surprise.

"**Sasuke-kun!**" She shouted as a figure fell upon her.

His partner's yells caught him off guard. He cursed himself for losing his footing on the tree but at least he was close to her. Flipping in the air, he landed firmly on the ground.

"Get off!" Sakura's voice drifted towards him. "**Off I say!**"

"I'm so sorry miss! I thought a bear was trying to get at my kill."

POW!

A blur of color landed on the tree next to Sasuke. Sakura crawled through the bushes, a look of pure fury on her face. "A bear!" She cracked her knuckles while staring at the poor young man sliding down the tree. "I'm going to make sure you never say another thing again!"

"Don't kill the guy, Sakura-chan." Sasuke grinned.

Taking notice of Sasuke, Sakura shook her head. "I won't…I'll just hurt him really bad."

Sasuke only shook his head. When Sakura got pissed off, it was hard to stop her. "Just let it go, Sakura-chan. We have other things to attend to." …unless it was Sasuke telling her to stop.

"Fine." Turning on her heels, Sakura began to follow Sasuke.

"WAIT!" The young man stood up wiping blood from his lip. He had pastel purple hair and violet eyes. Underneath bloodstains he wore a violet shirt and lose purple pants. On his forearm he had was Sasuke called "arm warmers". Sakura looked surprised as she peered over her shoulder while Sasuke became annoyed. "Never have I seen such power and such beauty." He brought his right hand to his left shoulder as he bowed. "I am Kyōfu Shizuka and it is fate that we meet!" He got down on one knee and had his head down. "I swear to love you all the days of my life!"

_Oh great, another Rock Lee! _Sakura groaned on the inside. "Good for you, but I'm leaving now." Sakura pushed her laughing partner away. "Let's go Sasuke-kun. I'm getting wet."

"You say that but tonight you'll stay with me." Kyōfu Shizuka smiled.

"Shut up Sasuke-kun!" Sakura snapped as Sasuke bent over in laughter. "How are you so sure?"

"There's storm." The wind picked up and the thunder heard earlier became louder." It's dangerous to continue." Rain began to hall harder. "My home isn't far. You can stay there and ride out the storm."

"But we-"

"Sounds like a good idea." Sasuke managed to control himself as he said this. "We don't know the landscape so we can't really seek shelter." He answered Sakura's 'Why?' look._ That and I'm bored with just Sakura around. I want to see what this guy tries._

"Good!" Shizuka got up and ran a hand through his wet purple hair. "Let me get dinner!" He motioned for the two to follow him to the dead boar. (Sakura hid behind Sasuke the whole time.)

"Need help?" Sasuke offered.

"Nah." Shizuka grabbed the boar's front hooves, lifted it, and placed it on his back so that it dragged behind him. "Oof! Big one." He adjusted his grip on the legs that dangled over his shoulders and moved the boar's head so he could see. "Let's go." He set off in a light jog, they followed closely behind.

"The baths are there. This is the main bedroom, you'll stay here. My room's over there." Shizuka guided them through the house. "Here's the kitchen and this is the dining area." They stared at the grandness of the structure. It wasn't huge or anything, it was just cozy. There house was a cozy log cabin with 2 bedrooms and one bathroom, a wood floor, kitchen, dining room, and living room with a red brick chimney. As they looked around as Shizuka handed them each a pair of warm clothes. "Get out of those; you don't want to catch cold now do you? I'm gonna take bath and then we'll settle down to dinner, okay?" He showed them to separate rooms before he himself stepped into the bath.

One thought ran through Sasuke's mind as he peeled off his soaked clothes, _Why does everyone give me dark colors to wear?_ Dark blue pants and a black t-shirt…couldn't anyone ever give him a nice bright color? Fully dressed, he walked out towards the wood stove and placed his wet cloths on a line to dry. Waiting for Sakura, he sat down at the table. A few minuets passed before he heard Sakura yell out in disgust.

"**No way in hell!**"

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" Sasuke ran to the door and knocked on it. "Come out here."

"…No."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked through the door.

"Just because." Sakura replied.

"That's not a reason."

"… I'll come out if you promise not to laugh."

"I promise."

The door cracked open as Sakura peered out. She took a deep breath as she stepped out. Fabric rustled as she walked around, the flowing pale pink Victorian-like dress just barely touching the ground, it flared out forming a dome around her legs, the sleeves reached to her elbow where it spread out becoming a wide cuff with ruffles, there was lace around the V shaped neck line. Sakura picked up the skirt, running her hands over the pale pink material. Sasuke could see, just barely, another layer of lace and ruffles underneath. He stifled a laugh.

"That dress is becoming of you Sakura-chan!" He tried to control his laughter.

"You promised not to laugh!" She turned around allowing Sasuke to see the length of cloth trailing behind her and the wide ribbon tied around her waist.

A door clicked open as Shizuka came out in baggy white pants and a silver blue button down shirt.

"Ah!" He grinned, spotting Sakura. "That dress suits you so!"

"You! Why did you give me this?" She pointed an accusing finger at Shizuka.

"It looks good on you, like a princess!" He gave her a small wink.

Sakura blushed as she continued to glare at him.

"Dinner's ready." Shizuka lifted the lid off the pot he had earlier filled and placed on the wood burning stove and stirred the thick soup inside. "Sit down, please."

An idea popped into Sasuke's mind as he saw Sakura continue to fume.

"Will the princess please join us for dinner?" He bowed deeply, giving her an evil smirk.

"Sasuke-kun….you're evil!" Sakura sat down as Shizuka set a bowl in front of her. Sasuke laughed as he pulled out his chair and sat down. Shizuka was last to be seated.

"Itadakimasu." They all said in unison.

There was the sound of spoons clinking against the bowls as everyone began to eat.

"WOW! Kyōfu-san this is good!" Sakura said with delight as he took another spoonful.

"Call me Shizuka-kun. Is it?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad. When one lives alone as I you don't cook as well." He smiled into his soup.

"Alone? What about that big bedroom?" Sakura thought back to the room she had been in.

"That belonged to…my parents."

Sasuke dropped his spoon. "Belonged?"

"Yeah, belonged. My mother was a wonderful, gentle woman, and my father, strong, courageous."

He continued to eat as the Shinobi's appetite started to lessen. They just stared at their food and looked at each other.

"Don't feel bad…" Shizuka spoke up, "…it's not like I'm gonna hurt or something."

"Sorry. We didn't mean to bring that up." Sasuke mumbled.

"Mmm?" He stared at them with his spoon in his mouth. "Oh." His chair groaned as he leaned on the two hind legs and looked at the wall behind them. "You know, you're the only other people to have come out here, so it's not that bad to talk about them."

They sat in silence listening to the rain pound on the windows and the wind whistled through the branches of the tree.

"Let's clean up." Suggested Shizuka.

"Sure."

Chairs scraped against the ground as the three got up. Shizuka carried his bowl to the sink and was on a trip back when Sasuke decided to save him the trouble of retrieving the rest of the dishes.

"Hey Shizuka-san. Heads up." Sasuke tossed him a bowl.

"Eh?" The bowl hit Shizuka on the right side of his face causing him to topple over. Shards scattered everywhere as Shizuka sat massaging his right temple. "Looks like I missed."

"Are you okay Shizuka-kun?" Sakura hurried over to his side.

"Me?" He pointed to himself. "Oh lovely Cherry Blossom, you do care!"

Sakura blushed, "Just…are you okay?"

"I'll have to look; there are a few tears in my right sleeve. Oh Uchiha-san, don't worry about it. I'll pick it up." Sasuke had begun to gather up the pieces.

"I threw it, it broke, and I should pick it up."

"I'll help him, Shizuka-kun." Sakura helped him to his feet.

Shizuka nodded as he walked over to the sink. Blood was dripping down his right arm as he took off his shirt. Both Shinobis saw long deep scars covering his back; they seemed to have been made by claws. There were obvious Kunai inflicted wounds on random areas…

Kunai? Wait, Kunai wounds? Shizuka was not a shinobi so how was that even possible?

Something clinked in the sink as Shizuka started to wrap up his arm. A number of shards were resting at the bottom of the sink that he had taken out of his arm. When the bowl had shattered, he had brought up his right arm to shield his face.

"It was worse than I thought." He was about to finish when a hand stopped him. Silently, Sakura undid what he started. There were many deep cuts from the shards but he didn't seem to register any pain.

"What's that?" He pointed to the odd flame like thing surrounding Sakura's hand.

"I'm trained to help injured Shinobis, so this in really nothing." Her hand glided over the wounds, helping them to close and heal over.

"Wow, strength, beauty and a nurse! Is there nothing you can't do?" He flexed his hand. "You really did heal it. I can feel my right hand better than ever before." He left the kitchen and returned with a new button down shirt.

Seeing the questioning looked on their faces, he sighed. "If you couldn't tell…" grabbing a broom he swept the shards into a pile, "I have certain problems with my body." Sasuke picked up any stray shards and dumped them all into the garbage. "I can't really feel my right arm, the nerve endings were screwed up a while ago in an accident. It was also in that accident that…" he touched his right eye gently, "I lost half my world."

"Huh?" Asked Sakura confused.

"You're blind in that eye." Sasuke stated.

"I am. That's why I couldn't see that bowl coming towards me." Shizuka smiled sadly, thinking about the past. "So! Let's wash the dishes!" He smiled.

After some more arguments between Sasuke and Sakura, the dishes were finished and the three wandered into the small living room, which was really an extension of the kitchen.

"It's funny." Shizuka commented as he placed more wood into the stove to keep the house warm.

"What is?" Sasuke looked away from several photographs on the wall.

"You two, here, on a night like this." Using a poker, he stroked the fire.

"Why?" Sakura was staring out a window as lighting flashed across the dark sky.

"Because, a storm like this…it brings back memories. Remember that accident I told you about? It was during a storm like this that it happened. It's odd though."

"How?"

"There hasn't been such a strong storm since that night." He closed the stove door and walked to the window where Sakura stood. "The wind is strong; I will most likely have to replace the crosses. I need to take flowers and a candle too."

"Umm…" Sakura fidgeted. "Are they your parent's graves?"

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura snapped.

"Don't worry Uchiha-kun. There are two graves, one my mother's. She died not too long after making that dress you have on." He smiled at Sakura. "The other one is…"

"Your father?" Sakura asked meekly.

"No, Otou-san disappeared many years ago. A result of his deep despair over my mother's death most likely."

"So who's buried there?" Sasuke walked over to where the other two stood.

"Someone who nearly killed me and someone else."

"Nani?"

"Yeah, He did this, "He lifted his right arm, "and this," he touched his right eye, "and many of these." His shirt slid down his arms and hung around his waist showing them the scars. Pulling up his shirt he continued, "I found him and one other surround by my hunting traps and as an apology, I offered to give them food. I brought them home." The glass felt as he pressed his forehead against the window. "I gave them food and offered them a place to sleep. It had been so many years since I've had anybody else around. So when they agreed to stay, I told them I would be back in a while with a feast they would never forget. A horrible storm set in after a bit and I was forced home with less food then I had planned. I…when I came within 60 feet, I felt something was wrong. Bursting in, I found the older man strangling his partner…" He gave a long rattling sigh. "The boy and I killed him in self defense."

There was a loud clap of thunder. Shizuka looked at the sky and troubled.

"We killed Amaru Hikaru-san…" Lighting hit the earth a mile away.

He had met Naruto and Hikaru after they had fallen prey to one of his traps. They were so kind in accepting his apology but Shizuka didn't feel he had apologized readily enough.

"I'm so sorry about that!" The 13-year-old boy who claimed to be Kyōfu Shizuka bowed. "There aren't a lot of people around here. Really, I'm the only one who lives this far from human contact."

"No problem!" Naruto replied. "We're just happy to be out of that forest, right Hikaru-sensei?"

"Exactly, Naruto-kun. So Kyōfu-san, is that your home?" Hikaru pointed to a wooden structure up ahead of the path they were walking.

"Yeah, it is. Hey!" He turned to Naruto. "Why don't you stay here tonight? You must be tired from all that training you were doing back there and I'm sure you'd like a home cooked meal!"

"That sounds good but we should continue." Hikaru replied quickly. "We'll be able to survive on what ever you supply us with, I'm sure." He gave a small smile as they reached the house.

"Oh, Okay." Shizuka opened the door to his home. "Come in at least." He set out tea for his guests before heading out the back door to his warehouse.

"Hikaru-sensei! That was rude. The poor guy must be so lonely. He doesn't seem to be much older than I am! Can't we stay? Even for one night? Just one night?" Begged Naruto.

"Naruto…" Hikaru scolded.

"Tomorrow we'll head out refreshed after a good nights sleep. I've almost forgotten what a bed feels like!" Protested Naruto.

"No you haven't…don't give me that look!" Hikaru groaned as Naruto pouted. "No…I said…Okay! Just stop with the puppy dog look. You've spent too much time with Kiba and Akamaru."

"Fine." Naruto bolted out of his chair and leaned out the open door. "Hey Kyōfu-san! Do you have room for two tonight?"

"What! You mean it?" The boy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, Hikaru-sensei even said so." Naruto smiled joyfully.

The two boys continued to talk, Shizuka overjoyed at the idea of guest for the night.

"Hey, to celebrate, I'm gonna go out to catch you a feast beyond anything you've ever had!" Shizuka grabbed his hunting supplies.

"I'll join you!" Naruto volunteered.

"No, you stay here with your sensei; I'll be back in a little bit."

"How long will you be gone?" Hikaru asked interested in Shizuka's little outing.

"Maybe a bit over an hour! Stay here okay?" The boy shouted over his shoulder as he took off into the dense wooded area.

Food was abundant in this forest. It took a while to capture anything but that was okay. So far, Shizuka had caught a few rabbits, a deer, a young boar, and two small ducks.

"Maybe I should get fish?" He looked at the pond where he caught the ducks. The wind blew hard and in the distance he heard the low rumble of thunder. "A storm." Scrambling to his feet, he pulled the make shift sled he built behind him. "I should go back. Otou-san said to never be caught outside in a storm like this. Especially if the sun is going down." The moon was bright; guiding the boy as the sun slowly sank into the mountains. "What a beautiful moon. I wonder if you can see it too Otou-san?"

By the time he got within view of the house, the rain started. "I'm getting wet." Nevertheless, he had guests, so he had to continue. "Almost home." Once inside he would warm himself up by the stove. Taking a step forward, something caused his body to freeze. A feeling of dread and fear washed over him. "Why…am I so sacred?" His hands trembled as he held onto the rope of his sled. Pulling himself together, he continued to walk, every step more difficult than the last. Standing on his doorstep, he heard an odd sound on the other side that stopped him from knocking. Summoning his courage, he threw open the door.

"Show me that power Naruto-kun!" Hikaru had Naruto on the ground with his hands around the boy's neck. "Show me the power of your demon!" Before Shizuka could yell at Hikaru, a pair of strong arms grabbed him roughly from behind and covered his mouth. A cold, sharp object rested on his neck threatening to slice through. "Stay quiet and I won't kill you first Kyōfu-san." Shizuka was terrified but even so, he played with the edge of his sleeve, secretly losing the hidden hunting knife his father had given to him.

"Naruto-kun…" Hikaru hissed. "My Master is so eager to see your true powers, bring them out."

Cold steel touched Shizuka's fingers; he gripped the blade and turned it so he could hold the non-cutting edge between his fingers. Acting on pure adrenaline, he stabbed the person behind him only to find smoke billowing into the room.

"Let Uzumaki-san go!" Shizuka dashed forward and plunged the blade deep into Hikaru's arm. Immediately Hikaru lost his grip on Naruto. Shizuka tackled Hikaru to the ground and pulled his knife out. In his mad dash, a lamp was toppled over and the room was cast into darkness.

"Damn you child!" Hikaru's voice yelled from the darkness. "You won't live after this!"

Shizuka flattened himself behind a wall, Naruto at his side trying to catch his breath. He was about to suggest that they run for the nearest window when he felt Naruto fall to the ground.

"Uzumaki-san?" He reached out to touch the boy when he felt it. The pain was horrible, even in the darkness he could tell what it was. A long thin sword had cut through the wall and pierced through his right shoulder.

"Die innocent Kyōfu-san." The sword withdrew from his body. "Thank you for leading me to Naruto."

"Stay away from him!" With his good arm, he dragged himself to the trembling Naruto. "What did he ever do to you?"

"It's not what he did but what he'll do!" The voice came from right in front of him. "My master has big plans for him. However, you're in the way, so I'll have to kill you. No hard feelings." Hikaru gave a twisted smile.

Something warm ran up Shizuka's back and entered his wound, the pain dulled and the bleeding slowed down. In his mind, he only thought death had come for him but death doesn't heal. The whole house shook as Naruto growled with pain and anger. An orange-read glow filled the room as Naruto let out a cry.

"**Hikaru-sensei!"** The outline of a fox surrounded Naruto as he stood. Long razor sharp claws had formed on his hands and feet, his whisker marks had grown longer and thicker, the blue of his eyes became blood red, the pupil contracted and stretched out to form demonic eyes, two fox ears popped up from his hair and a tail burst out of his pants. He opened his jaw as his canine teeth grew longer and shaper. **"Leave him alone!"** This was not the kind Naruto that Shizuka had grown to like; this Naruto was different, not just in appearance but also in how the air around him changed. In addition, his voice…it was if two people were talking.

"This is the power of the Uzumaki blood!" Hikaru smiled. "The power of a life time. The control of their inner demon and the higher planes…Who ever controls this…" He drew out his sword. "…controls everything!"

"Stay behind me." Naruto told Shizuka in duel voices.

"Watch your back Naruto-kun!" Teacher told student.

"What?" However, Naruto couldn't move as he doubled over in pain. The wall behind the boys blew apart as an onslaught of kunais flew out. Shizuka tried to protect himself the best he could but he couldn't stop any of the kunai.

"Naruto-kun." Hikaru picked up Shizuka by the edge of his shirt. "Come out if you want the boy alive."

"Drop him." Growled Naruto.

"Come out." Hikaru moved around the room, waiting for Naruto to move, dragging Shizuka like an old blanket.

"**Drop him!**" His roar shattered the windows and broke many mirrors. He managed to take Hikaru by surprise on his left side, pinning him to the floor. "I'm gonna kill you!" he roared.

"Really?" Glass crushed under their weight. "Well, we'll see… about that!" Naruto yelped as he tried to wipe glass out of his eyes. "You're ours!" Hikaru, having lost his sword, picked up a long shard and brought it down. It struck someone as blood spurted over him. "That wouldn't kill you…" Pulling it out, he saw dimly that it had not gone deep. "It will just hurt a lot." He reached out and grabbed the boy's shirt. The face was not Naruto's but Shizuka, one hand clamped over his right eye. Hikaru dropped the boy in surprise.

"**But I'll still kill you!**" Hikaru felt his body crash through a wall and hit the floor. In the moon light from a window he saw Naruto lift up hi clawed hand. **"This is for Shizuka-san!"**

A scream echoed through the forest. That was the last sound ever heard of Amaru Hikaru.

Panting, Naruto looked at the torn and decapitated body of his former Sensei. His hands twitched as he looked out the window. A full moon shone down…he hadn't followed his plan. He had spent so long on his plan only to have it fail. His sensei had betrayed him and forced Naruto to accept the ugly reality that he had tried to escape.

"No!" Tears poured down his foxish face. "No! **No!**" His stomach couldn't handle it as he bent over and vomited. The smell of blood only made his stomach reject anything there was inside. He wiped his mouth when someone called out his name.

"**Kit! What about the boy?"** Kyuubi spoke aloud for the first time in…ever.

"Shizuka-san!" Naruto rushed to the huddled boy. His enhanced eyes allowed Naruto to see the trail of blood trickling from the boy's fingers.

Someone was helping Shizuka to a chair and told him to rest in a tired and worn voice.

"Uzumaki-san?" He called out.

"**Stay quiet!" **This was a voice Shizuka had never heard, could it be that someone else had shown up? **"I still smell others."**

"Are you sure?" This was Naruto talking to the first voice.

"**They won't come. They're retreating." **The first voice growled.

"Good," Naruto tried to apply something to the wound on his friend's face. "I can't really see…"

"**Light a candle kit!" **The first voice roared in annoyance. **"You still can't retain all the gifts I give you during that time. Just wait."**

"I'll be back Shizuka-san." There was the sound of Naruto clumsily making his way to the kitchen. The sound of drawers being rummaged though told Shizuka Naruto was trying his hardest. An "aha!" signaled Naruto's success and less clumsily return to him.

"**We found one, stupid kid."**

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped.

"**Well he is kit! We would have survived the glass shard! He didn't have to push us out of the way." **A match was struck and shadows danced on the wall. The candlewick burned causing the shadows to intensifying and flicker.

Even with the light, Shizuka couldn't see out of his right eye. "Uzumaki-san…why…did you put something on my eye?" He asked innocently.

"No…it's…." Naruto bit his lower lip as he continued to patch his friend up. "I can't answer that right this second…busy."

"Why aren't I dead?" A kunai clattered to the ground as Naruto threw it aside and worked on getting the others out.

"**Because of me!"** The deeper voice said proudly.

Naruto continued to pull out the kunais that had not come out during Shizuka's heroic rescue and place his hands on the injury. The pain Naruto was feeling was returning causing him to abandon the treatment of his friend and to fall to the ground. He let out a pained growl as he dug his claws into the floorboards. "It's hurts…_so much_!"

"**What did you expect Kit?"** Kyuubi dug deeper into the boards. **"It's begun…and you'll have to wait until we're finished."**

Lighting raced across the sky, thunder boomed, and rain flooded the ground. Two young boys hid in the rubble of a house, waiting for the storm to die. One was badly injured, losing feeling in his right arm and his sight gone from his right eye. The other boy…he kept clawing the walls in pain, howling in anguish, and losing himself to the moon. When morning finally came, they buried the dead, and left the site.

Everything had been left almost in the same place. There was glass littered everywhere, blood still splattered on the walls, old rusty kunais lying abandoned on the floor, and long slash marks on the floor and walls. Sasuke reached out to finger the claw marks.

"_Wait__! You're saying Naruto turned into a fox?" Sasuke questioned._

"_Not__…exactly." Shizuka straightened. "But foxish in appearance."_

"_Are__ you sure you weren't hallucinating? You did lose a lot of blood that night." Sakura reasoned._

"_Tomorrow__, I'll take you to the place. In the morning you'll see it." Shizuka replied. "For now, let's just rest. You will need it for tomorrow."_

"It's like he said." Sakura looked at what remained of the kitchen. "But I don't believe it."

"Then don't Sakura-chan." Shizuka stood in the doorway, "because there are some days when I still don't. If it wasn't for this…the fact that I could never bring myself to tear it down in spite of the bad memories…I would have always have passed it off as a dream." Running his hands over the old wounds in the walls, he decided his future. "When Naruto-san took off my bandage and I couldn't see, I though my life was over. But he told me to keep going…"

"_**If a painter wants to paint, they'll paint. If their right hand is cut off and they want to paint, they'll learn to use their left. Even if the left is cut off, they'll learn to use their feet. Even if both are cut off, they'll use their mouth. If their head is cut off, will their joy of painting die? No. So don't think it's over because you only see a half world. Sometimes, a half world can be better**__."_

"…so here I am. I thought I could never do anything about my father because of my eye. However, you two are looking for Naruto, even as blind as you are, because you still can. Maybe I should too…look for my Otou-san. Nothing's stopping me." Shizuka leaned on the old walls and sighed. "I always found some excuse. Now I can't keep running away. I'll go out and look for my lost father, in what ever form he is in now." He turned and started for his house. "Yeah, no matter how I'll find him, he's still my father."

After looking around a bit, Sasuke and Sasuke stood in front of Amaru Hikaru's grave.

"I couldn't believe him." Sakura curled up her fists. "It had to be a lie."

"I couldn't believe it either Sakura-chan." Sasuke pulled out a notebook and opened to a marked page. A picture of a 12-year-old Naruto smiled at him. On a blank page, Sasuke was able to sketch out what Kyōfu Shizuka had seen that day…a fox demon. Then, turning a page, there was Naruto after that, two furry fox ears that could never hide.

"_For__ a week he was in constant pain, his chakra, as you called it, would flare up. I could not go near him to help; he would lash out at me like he was afraid." The young man kicked a lump of dirt, "But once that had passed, the fox ears would not leave him. He was upset and I gave him my cloak to hide the ears at least in the daytime. He accepted it and left me." Shizuka looked up at a passing cloud. "I wonder how he's doing…"_

"Could it be true Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke watched as Sasuke replaced the notebook back.

"I honestly don't know." They looked at the grave, placed their offerings of flowers, and gave a short prayer before they turned to leave. In the back of their mind, they felt the guilt of not believing the warning given to them about Hikaru-san. They wished they had gone with Naruto in order to protect him. If only they had held onto him…

The three met at a fork in the road. Shizuka had decided to hunt down his father to try to get some answers and to see if they could fix their broken relationship.

"If we meet again, I shall make you my bride." He winked at Sakura who blushed in reply. "To that end, I will wait for you in your village, with or without my father."

"Are you sure I can keep the dress?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, my mother told me that if I ever find my true love, that I should give it to her, as a symbol of my love." Waving good-bye, he set off towards the mountain range. "My lovely Sakura-chan, I'll never forget you. If you take that road, you'll reach River's Edge. Good luck to the both of you." He grinned before racing down the path.

Both Shinobis looked at the winding the path ahead of them. Feeling that this was the right path, they continued their mission.

A couple of birds flew out of a bush, scaring them. Among the birds was a brown black falcon. Leaving behind two humans, it flew over many miles of land. What once was forest slowly turned into scorching desert. Sand ran together until it met with a vast ocean. Dry canyons appeared before too long and a silhouette of its master rose among the dwellings.

"What news do you bring today Shinri?" He cooed as the falcon landed on his shoulder.

The falcon flapped its wings until a feather came free. It burst into blue flames in her master's hand and projected everything Shinri had seen and heard.

"Really! Naruto-san did that? I must alert Master and let Yuri-kun know. Let's go Shinri." Both dropped into the canyon. "Hairu." If anyone had passed by that person would have sworn that the ground rose up in the shape of a Falcon's head, swallowed both whole, and became normal earth once more.

The owner of Shinri approached a large table where his Master sat, back turned to them. He kneeled deeply.

"Master, Shinri has returned. "

"And what Ōgama?" His Master's voice was cold and tired.

"She was able to find out the truth of that night when Hikaru-Aniki" Ōgama hesitated before finishing his sentence. "…died."

"Yes, that was truly a loss was it not Amaru Ōgama? Tell me, was I right?" The Master waved its hands and a gorgeous gold falcon appeared.

"Yes, you were Master." Ōgama watched as his Master stroked its own falcon. "You always are."

"I am…tired. Send a message to those two about the agreement. Also inform Sagi Yuri that her beloved Hikaru will be avenged." Master commented.

"As you wish, my Master." Ōgama bowed left to do his Master's bidding.

"Soon, Naruto-kun. Real soon." The person in the chair pulled out a small wrinkled picture of Naruto (4 years old) standing next to a 5-year-old boy. "We'll meet and I'll kill everything in the name of revenge." Its falcon screeched as it flew above them. "Don't worry Sonkei." The TV in front of it flickered as an image focused. "Uzumaki Naruto won't be a problem." Two little kids ran around their yard unaware they were being recorded. "I know his weakness." This image froze showing Naruto with the boy in the photo. "It's this boy here." It tapped the screen with a sharp nail. "His once living life line." The falcon landed on its shoulder. "I have everything I will need to bring Naruto to our side."

"Sonkei, please drop a feather or two to my two 'friends'. See what they know." With a rustle of feathers, Sonkei took flight. "To control Naruto, is to control the world." They placed their hand over Naruto and smiled. "Of course, it helps to control the higher planes too."


	7. Ch 6: The Legacy His Father Left Him

**Yang-chan: Thank you all for reading. **

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Six: The Legacy His Father Left Him**

There was nothing better than training by yourself in the morning. Tress and whatever animal comes across your path becomes your enemy. It was just you verses Nature. There wasn't anything that could ruin this training…_except that stupid falcon!_

"Are you going to watch me all day?" Uchiha Itachi had grown irritated that his training had been silently interrupted.

"Of course not Itachi-san! I still have to finish the task Master had set for Ōgama-dono." A voice laughed. "Master sends you a message." A single brown feather shone brightly in the morning light. Itachi watched as the feather transformed into a letter on the ground.

_Greetings Itachi-san! _It read. _This is just a friendly letter to tell you that I won the bet on the method of Amaru Hikaru's death. Send the 2 dozen donuts on Friday of this week of this month of this year. I'm appreciating your loss and bask in my winnings. I won and you lost!_

"Rub it in why don't you?" He scanned the rest of the letter, which only read _I won and you lost._

"On a more serious note," The voice coughed. "Ōgama-dono can report to Master that you will join hunt for the Uzumaki?"

"Yes, I suppose he can report that." Itachi threw a kunai straight into the air. A handsome brown falcon spiraled to the ground before it burst into a million feathers.

"Really Itachi-san! That was uncalled for." The voice chuckled. "The poor innocent falcon. I'm glad it wasn't me. Well, I'm off. Yuri and Yokubō have been sent to talk with Orochimaru-san. Good-bye Itachi-san. Take care." A soft sound of wings flapping signaled the falcon's departure.

"If only I could, don't you agree?" He looked at a certain tree in front of him.

"If only." A female voice replied.

"Did your Master send you?" Itachi questioned, closing his eyes as he tried to calm down.

"Yes." A pure gold falcon landed on a low branch and peered at him. "Master sends greetings."

"Really?" Itachi walked towards his campsite, realizing that his morning training had been invaded. "And here I thought Master only cared about winning."

"Master is like that." The falcon glided above him.

"So, what does your Master want Sonkei?" He sat down and stared into the dying fire. Sonkei landed on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you asked." She chuckled before letting out a low screech.

* * *

The water felt nice and cool on his skin. It had been by luck that they found the river; their water supply was running low. They had been fooled into thinking the days were only warm and a bit humid. How dumb were they to not notice they change in weather?

Sasuke looked at his reflection as he dipped his hands into the water. The image rippled, distorting his adult like face until he came face to face with his younger self, back when he had a family and before the massacre.

_I know a parent's love for their child. I know a brother's caring words. I know the sound of aunts, uncles, and cousins running around in my neighborhood. Every morning, I would wake up to kind greetings and rough tackles. I had a family who loved me. Even if my memories are blood stained, I have them. Every feeling, every sound, everything, I can remember. I can even recall the day Naruto's presence appeared, how the whole village talked about the "orphaned boy". He doesn't have these memories. He doesn't have anything in his childhood to fall back unto. Why do I always forget the very fact that to Naruto the word 'childhood' is forcing him to recall only darkness? That he doesn't know his family. All he wants is to be accepted and loved._

"But you didn't accept him." A low voice hissed.

"I do. I really do. Why else would I be chasing after him?" Sasuke replied, staring at the water.

His image glared up at him. It began to move independent of him. It began to speak to him in a voice different from his own.

"Because you want to atone for the sin you nearly committed!" His reflection roared.

"I didn't do anything." Sasuke shook his head. "You're lying! I never committed any sin."

The reflection reached out from the water and grabbed Sasuke's face. Sasuke struggled to pry the hand off._ "__You rejected him over and over! Just look at what you've become!"_ The reflection gave a maniacal laugh at it dug its nails into Sasuke's face. "_Just look at yourself…its disgusting!" _

Pain seared across Sasuke's face as the nails ripped through his skin. Lumps fell into the water and his reflection vanished replaced by the image himself cradling his face. He needed to clean off the wound, for that he had to face his reflection. Slowly he took off his hand; there was blood and tiny pieces of skin clinging to it. However, that wasn't what scared him. In the water, looking up as him was Orochimaru, peering from under the wound on Sasuke's face. A long tongue slithered between his lips as a Snake like eye looked at him from underneath long black hair.

"Don't you remember Sasuke-kun? The power? The feeling of superiority? Don't you remember my gift?"Orochimaru laughed. "Of course you do."

Sasuke felt a burning feeling on his neck. The curse seal was acting up again! The marking began to spread, infecting his skin until it became gray brown. His hair turned navy blue, and his hands grew slender with long sharp nails. Half his body was now infected by the seal replacing Orochimaru. He watched in fear as it laughed at his human half.

"_KUUU__ KUU KUU! Don't you remember me?"_It laughed. _"Don't you remember what you almost did in this form?" _The reflection's lips curled into an evil smile. It mouthed only one word at Sasuke, one that he couldn't believe no matter how hard he tried. _Murderer._

"Sasuke-kun!" Someone yelled his name as they pulled him from the river.

"Sa-sakura-chan?" He blinked trying to take in his surroundings. Sakura gripped his shirt tightly as she buried her face into his chest. "Wh-what happened?"

"I was so scared!" She shook as she spoke. "You were just staring at the water! I…if I hadn't come you would have drowned. You blacked out or something but you were falling into the river! I thought you would have left me for sure."

Sasuke didn't respond to her sobs, he kept looking at the water. It ran by not showing any signs of what had happened. It had been a delusion from being dehydrated, yet the pain felt so real and the details so vivid.

"I'm…I'm okay. I just blacked out." He pulled Sakura from his chest. "Look, I'm okay." Even though his body trembled he got up, "Just fine. Don't worry about it." He turned to walk away.

"No you're not! I know your aren't." She slammed her palms against the ground. "Why won't you tell me? Are you afraid of getting close?" Furious, she jumped to her feet as she continued to yell. "I'm worried! Why do you keep closing yourself off! I care about you! Sasuke-kun, I love you!"

Sasuke balled up his hands and released them as he exhaled sharply. "…just leave it and forget what you saw!" He yelled before storming off.

_Forget what you saw…._

Sakura felt her head burst with unimaginable pain. She squeezed her eyes shut as she yelled. Her vision split as she lost sight of Sasuke. Her hand clawed air as a think fog clouded her vision.

"Sasuke-kun!" Her words echoed back to her as she seemed to run in circles.

No matter where she went, there was nothing. In the stillness, she could hear rapid footsteps, a small dark blue blur raced towards her. Slowly, sounds crept towards her. There was a mockingbird in the background, the sound of tress whispering to each other, and a voice yelling from a distance. Twigs snapped under someone's weight, animals rustled in the bushes, and a small stream gurgled. Feeling returned, the wind brushing leaves against her body, the chilly air, her heart beating within her. The blue blur she saw earlier was closer, coming into better focus. It held a kunai in both hands and one in its mouth.

"Get out of my way!" It roared.

"No!" Sakura replied in her 10-year-old voice.

"Then die!"

She calmly closed her eyes as she blurted out, "I trust you." The sound of flesh being pierced reached her ears, the warmth of blood touched her skin but she felt no pain. Opening her eyes, she could see red everywhere, but it wasn't her own blood. A boy was straining against her attacker. With a kick, he had managed to over power the other.

"I won't be stopped from leaving by an unwanted brat like you!" The blue blur yelled before running into the dense fog.

"Don't worry." Her rescuer wiped her face clean with a handkerchief. "I'll take care of this." They leaned close to her and whispered, "Forget what you saw," before she completely passed out and fell.

Flashes of Sasuke and Naruto appeared. The fog was lifting even more. The scene played repeatedly. Sasuke had tried to hurt her. Naruto had protected her. They had fought each other, all because of her. When she had awakened her memory was fuzzy, she recalled Sasuke leaving but nothing else.

"Why?" She cried. Waves of confusion pounded her, drowning her in the stream of forgotten memories. A voice she knew called to her between the crashing of waves.

"**Sakura-chan!**" It sounded so much like Sasuke. If only it was.

However, she couldn't respond, the waters were choking her. The light of hope was so far away and it drifted even further as she sank deeper into the dark waters. Deeper she fell into the confusion that now dwelled in her already uneasy heart. She drifted down until her feet hit solid ground. Looking around, she started to walk with no purpose when she saw there was a bright light ahead, at the end of a long black tunnel. She was drawn to it immediately, but stopped. Where had she heard of this long black tunnel with a bright light at the end?

"I'm not suppose to do something in this situation." Sakura thought aloud, "But what?"

As she stood pondering this, the light grew closer to her until it was only a few feet away. It begged to be touched. "Well, it's pretty." Sakura walked closer toward it, all she had to do was touch it.

A rough hand encircled her wrist and the owner of said hand scolded her.

"I can't let ya touch the flame or else your partner might try to snap my neck!"

"What?" Charcoal black eyes peered down at her as she regained consciousness.

"Looks like the princess woke up!" The young woman who was attending her shouted out. "Go get Tall, Dark, and Handsome."

"Right away Damasu-sama!" Someone replied before walking off.

"Are you okay Sakura-san? Does something hurt?" Damasu smiled as she placed a cool hand on Sakura's forehead. "You didn't burn your self?"

"N-no. Where am I?"

"At my camp!" Damasu tied up her long, silky Raven black hair into a tight braid. "Damn hair! I need to chop it off. So Sakura-san, you scared your partner a bit but I guess if he didn't pay attention to me I would also drop into the river." She sighed dramatically.

"…" Sakura tried to recall what happened. One minute she was yelling at Sasuke, the next she woke up in an unknown bed, in an unknown camp with this LARGE breasted beautiful woman who looked to be around her age…most likely older. The woman had beautiful lily-white skin; almond shaped black eyes, raven color hair that railed down to her waist and a figure that rivaled that of the Hokage. She currently donned a dark trench coat over a blood red shirt and navy blue pants.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura managed to ask.

"That his name? Sasuke?" Damasu plopped into a chair. "Well, currently he would be in the dining area with my helper trying to get him to eat. The poor guy. He's all upset at the fact that you fell into the river. Says it's his fault. My group and I were traveling not too far from the river when we heard your argument. We all heard a loud splash. Here I thought he _pushed_ ya in, but we arrived to see him dive in after your sinking body. Shit, I though you were both good as dead! I ordered my people in and they dragged both your asses to the bank. Sasuke-san, he just panicked and wouldn't let ya go. We had to give him a tranquilizer to be able to go near ya. He gave us one hell of a battle though! Strong one, he is. You had a strong fever. Been watching ya this past week and a half." Damasu paused and looked at the tent entrance. "3…2…1…"

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke literally ripped the entrance open in his haste to see her.

"Are you okay!?"

"I told you she was fine!" Damasu helped Sakura sit up in bed. "Aren't ya Sakura-san?"

"Totally fine." Sakura nodded. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion. During the time she had slept, he had grown paler and his eyes were showing the early signs of dark circles.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura patted the edge of bed. Sasuke sat down.

"I kept telling Tall, Dark, and Handsome here to eat and sleep, but would he listen? No! He was too worried over ya." Damasu winked to Sakura when Sasuke wasn't looking.

"Now it's my turn to say I was worried, Sakura-chan." Sasuke wavered back and forth before he collapsed into her lap.

"Not sleeping for almost two weeks will do that to ya." Damasu explained to Sakura as she frantically tried to find some way to help Sasuke. "Put this blanket over him." She tossed Sakura a thick heavy wool blanket. "Mornings here are very cold. When you're ready come out and get some food." Damasu waved behind her as she stepped out, her trench coat trailing behind her.

Sakura half smiled as she spread the blanket over her sleeping partner. "You do care Sasuke-kun." Curious as to what this camp looked like, she gently slid out from bed and slipped on her sandals. There was buzzing of activity outside, people chatting or dueling with each other. Several women were hunched over a map and writing lengthy records of the conversation.

"Hey girlie." A deep male voice called behind her. "Haven't seen you around here before. How about some _fun?_" Still weak from being bed ridden, Sakura wasn't able to fight the guy off as he grabbed her arm and tried to drag her with him.

"Let me go!" She squirmed in her weak attempt to escape.

"It's just a bit of fun." He whispered.

"Sakura-san said no!" Damasu leaped and swung her left foot to collide with the idiot's head.

"Who the hell did that?" He roared as he held his aching head.

"I did Baka!" Damasu grabbed the front of his shirt and made him face her. "You must be new or else you would know the rules by now! I catch ya messing with Sakura-san or any other girl on base here and I'll personally castrate ya with a pair of rusty scissors, deep fry 'em, make ya eat it, force you to throw it up and then sew it back on all with no painkillers."

"You wouldn't." He gulped.

"Why do ya think Nobi-san and Tai-san suddenly dropped out?" She coolly replied as she loosened her grip on his shirt.

Once released, the idiot ran off screaming something along the lines of "Demon Woman!" as Damasu held out a hand to Sakura.

"Did you really…?" Sakura couldn't finish her question.

"That?" Damasu laughed. "More or less. I should have posted someone near your tent to protect ya from perverts like him. Lots of chicks here and few guys. The guys get horny once in a while. Ya okay?"

"I'm….fine!" Sakura wasn't at all used to some who spoke so freely.

"Then why don't you get up so ya can follow me to the food?" Damasu asked as she flipped off a man who had tried to stare her down.

_For someone who threatened a guy twice her size and can keep the perverts in check, Damasu isn't half bad. Sure, she is pretty, strong, and has a HUGE chest (she could rival that of Hokage-sama) but she is…nice. _Sakura thought as Damasu kicked a guy who was peeking into the girl's bath. Sakura got up from her spot and trailed behind Damasu who at that moment was surrounded by a group of men and kicking their asses!

Gigging. Female laughter in high-pitched voices. What ever you called it, it was the same and it annoyed Sasuke. Especially when he was trying to sleep. _Especially_ when he hadn't slept for about two weeks.

"Make them stop Sakura-chan." He mumbled into his pillow while throwing an object at the entrance. Not getting a reply, he reached out. His hand touched a soft something. Strangely it was soft like a marshmallow and …warm. Human warm almost. But big. Very big, extremely big. He stuck out his other hand to figure out what this was. Another warm, large marshmallow filled his hands. So there were two of them. Two large warm (human warm) marshmallows. What the hell were they?

"Ahem. Do ya normally make passes like this?" Damasu asked. "Not that I mind or anything, but Sakura-san looks pissed. Not to mention that ya keep squeezing."

"Huh?" Sasuke groggily looked up from the comfort of his bed. In his hands were both Damasu's breasts. And as she said, he was squeezing. Sasuke was squeezing her boobs. He was squeezing a pair of boobs. Sasuke was squeezing Damasu's boobs. He was squeezing the bosom of a woman who had saved not only his life but Sakura-chan's also …no matter how he ran it through his mind, he was still touching them.

"I'm so sorry!" He bought his hands to either side of his head as he sat up fully awake. "I didn't know!"

"Hentai!" Damasu sang. "Molester! Porn addict!"

Sakura glared at him before storming out of the tent.

"Wait Sakura-chan! It was a mistake!" Sasuke yelled after her. "I'm not like that really!"

"Mistake? I'm offended Sasuke-san!" Damasu pouted as she cried fake tears.

"I didn't mean it! I mean-" He blushed, not knowing how to proceed.

"You're really bad with women ya know." Damasu poked him before she left him. "Oh! Later on, we have a meeting. I heard from Sakura-san that you're both after Naruto too! See ya there!" She winked.

"Crap!" Sasuke let himself drop into the bed. "Why did this happen to me of all people?"

News of Sasuke grabbing of Damasu's chest spread quickly in the camp. Guys congratulated him and told him how they were all scared stiff of Damasu to even try. Girls just glared at their leader for being the one he touched, they'd sell their soul just to even brush up against him.

"Hey you!" Damasu pointed to some bushes, "Quit with the death glares. Get out of there and destroy the photos of Sasuke-san you stalkers!" She flipped off seven girls as they crawled out of the bushes. "Sit your asses on that log there, where I can see ya!"

Sasuke glanced around the meeting spot for his pink haired partner He had to apologize and explain it was just a mistake. A really stupid mistake that made him blush almost every time it was mentioned.

"Sit down!" Everyone sat down.

"Shut the hell up!" Everyone did shut up.

"Okay!" Damasu clapped her hands together happily. "We have two new faces with us today. Please welcome Uchiha Sasuke!" The guys cheered as he waved while the girls all collectively sighed. "And Haruno Sasuke!" Guys wolf whistled as Sakura stood up near the "stage" (A stump) as the girls clapped politely. "Alright that out of the way…first order of business: Hentai Sasuke-san!"

"What?" He yelled irritated by his new title. "I'm not!"

"Yeah!" A random voice cheered. "You're an inspiration to us all!"

"You can touch my chest any day!" Winked a group of girls.

As he tried to tell them off, he happened to see Sakura out of the corner of his eyes.

Sakura was trying hard to not punch a crater in the ground. _I'm going to kill him!_

_She's going to kill me! _Sasuke sweated.

"Shut up ya jealous people!" Damasu quieted the group. "It was just an accident, so if certain people are still pissed off…" Sakura looked away, "They should make up with the other person." Maybe there was hope for Sasuke? "'Kay! News on Naruto's whereabouts?"

A guy with thick glasses and sleek black hair stood up. "Many sightings since two days ago! My group and I are trying to sort the false reports from the true reports!"

"So we got a bit before you're done?" Damasu questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Hai! It should take us about 2 days without interruptions, 4 if we have interruptions." He sat down.

Damasu sighed and continued.

"The contact team. Did you reach our informant at the Eastern Waterfall of Cloud?"

Sasuke jumped in surprised as what he assumed to be a rotting tree quivered and rose from the ground. A hand emerged from the bark and a face peered out. A girl of 15 had shed her disguise in order to talk without her voice being muffled but the thick material.

"They did not show so we have no new information on his blood structure." The girl bowed apologetic before retreating into her haven that was her disguise.

_Blood structure? _Both shinobis sat upright and looked at Damasu from a clue.

"Damn them!" cursed Damasu "Well…just continue to work with what we have. Yes Sakura-san?"

"What do you mean blood structure?" Sakura questioned.

Several hushed voices came from the crowd.

"They're after Naruto and don't know this?"

"How can no one know this?"

"Are they joking?"

Damasu looked at her and Sasuke as if they were two clothed people on a nudist beach.

"You mean you don't know! This is unacceptable! Meeting dismissed! Gather up your belonging and get ready to try another camp!" She jumped from the stump, grabbed Sakura, dragged Sasuke, and entered a private sheltered area. People began to pack what ever they needed but stared at the two.

"How the hell can you claim to be chasing after Naruto and not know?" Damasu slammed her palm on a wooden picnic table.

"Know what?" Sasuke snapped, now irritated.

"Then…you really don't know?" Damasu asked puzzled. "Okay here's the whole truth. Why do you think we're after Naruto?"

They couldn't answer, up till now they really didn't care. Both Sasuke and Sakura assumed the group was probably from a village Naruto helped or something like that.

"We don't know." Replied Sasuke.

"We're after his blood!" Damasu stated. "Why else?"

"What!" Both Shinobis exclaimed.

"Where you born yesterday or what? Almost everyone knows by now. Uzumaki Naruto contains important information!"

"Like certain country reports?" Sakura tried to reason out the blood comment. This group wasn't really after Naruto's blood…right?

"No!" Damasu managed to calm herself. "Let's start with his village, Konoha."

"What about Konoha?" Sakura glanced nervously at Sasuke's head protector and he did the same to hers.

"There were two Clans, The Uzumaki and anther one, I can't remember the name. One day they simply vanished, save two kids. One was Naruto and the other his older brother. Now they were taken care of by a host family until Naruto's older brother took Naruto and bought a place. They were about three and four at the time they left their host family."

"Naruto had an older brother?" Sakura asked in a whisper to herself.

"Three and four? How the hell did they survive!" Sasuke recalled that at three he still scared of the dark and clung to his teddy bear for dear life.

"The village leader kept a good eye on them. Anyway, when Naruto was six his home caught fire. His older brother was trapped inside. Naruto did everything to save him but he was injured. In the end, his attempt was futile, his brother never made it out. They could only find a few scraps of clothes but Naruto kept saying his brother's alive."

"What's this have to do with Naruto?" Sasuke pressed as he tried to stay calm. He didn't know any of this! Why hadn't Naruto said something? A lead weight dropped in his stomach and he realized what it was: Guilt.

"Well, if you find his brother you find Naruto. If you find Naruto…you find _Immortality_!" Damasu stressed the last word and seemed to almost savor it.

"Im-immortality?"

"Yes! I don't know how or why but if you drink his blood you become immortal!" Damasu paused as her face harden. "It's the legacy his father left him and whether he likes it or not, people will be after him."

"His father…"

"Yeah, that's what our informant told us. So now, we seek his blood for immortality. Of course…" She smiled evilly at the two stunned and immobilized Shinobi. "It's all for one's self!" The structure crumbled as she took out the support pillars with one kick and dashed out. Sakura and Sasuke didn't have an opening to escape. They only watched as Damasu looked at them from the outside, her group already following a blue flag that was the signal of attack.

"Our group isn't the only one! There are millions more! The world will soon be after him and he'll have no place to hide. Good-bye you two, we'll send Naruto along shortly." There was the shuffling of feet and Damasu's voice shouting an order. "**To River's Edge!**" There was a loud cheer and their footsteps began to fade away.

Dust filled their lungs and clouded their vision. The stones that were part of the roof continued to crush them. It took everything Sasuke had to hold up the rock and protect Sakura.

"You can get out Sakura-chan!" He hissed.

"No, if I'm not careful, one might fall on us!"

"C-crush it!" He said though clenched teeth.

"Not enough room or power!" She gritted her teeth as she helped hold up the giant section of rock that Sasuke was shouldering back with all the strength she could gather. Both of them felt their bodies strain against the weight on their arm's and shoulder.

"H-how long do you think we can hold this for?" He asked.

"Not very long." Sakura shifted her weight and pushed up a little to lessen the weight on Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, if this is it; I have something to confess to you." Sasuke's neck began to feel sore and his knees were buckling.

Sakura's heart gave a hopeful leap.

"What is it?" She strained against the boulder.

"I…I…"

"You can say it." She coaxed him.

"Iwastheonewhosetoffthestinkbombinyourflowershoplastmay!" He blurted out in one single breath.

"You what?" Sakura exclaimed, losing her grip on the rock for a split second before shouldering her own portion again.

"AndIwasthepersonwhopaintedeveryflowerblack!" Sasuke blurted out again.

"YOU! We had to reorder 1,000's upon 1,000's of flowers because of you?"

"Yeah?" He replied sheepishly.

"Why?" Sakura demanded.

"It seemed like something Naruto would do." He tried to smile innocently.

"**Something Naruto would do****!"**

Before Sasuke could say anything else, consecutive items hit the ruble around them. A steel rod embedded itself in a rock so the little flag attached to the end could hang in front of the two.

_**DUCK.**_

"Wha-!"

The main boulder cracked and exploded into tiny fragments. Once the debris settled, Sasuke crawled off Sakura who internally kept screaming. Only the boulder that threatened to kill them had been destroyed, everything else remained intact. Thick branches were placed in the stress points of the ruble, keeping it together so only the big piece could be destroyed without the danger of the rest of the pile from caving in.

"Get up Sakura-chan." Sasuke coughed as he dusted himself off.

"We're not dead!" Sakura examined herself for my any signs showing her she was dead, She was very much alive.

"Oh crap! Look!" Sasuke pointed straight ahead.

In the horizon, flames licked the sky, people screamed and yelled at their attacker to stop. The Village called River's Edge was under attack with Damasu at the head of the assault!

"Make sure you look at very house! Leave no stone unturned!" Damasu commanded as she and her assistance Hī scanned the chaos.

"Stop right there Damasu-san!" There was a flood of smoke as two Konoha shinobi appeared ready to stop her terror.

Turning around, she found the two shinobis she left for the dead.

"Seems you don't need Naruto's blood, now do you?" She smirked. "You have plenty of life don't you?"

As Konoha Shinobis, they would protect River's Edge. Drawing out their weapons, they prepared for battle.

"Shadow Shuriken." Sasuke's image flickered and he reappeared in the orange sky. _Here! _He released his giant shuriken and watched as it mowed down a group of Damasu's men. They screamed in pain, withered, and fell to the ground dead.

Sakura preferred to battle closer to the ground and rapidly made hand seals. Her entire hand flared with chakra as she, when close enough, disrupted the nerve signals. Medical training wasn't just for healing, if used "correctly" it could be deadly.

The heat of battle was were Sasuke felt entirely comfortable among the mass of bodies and the sharp edges that narrowly missed his flawless milky skin, but he made a stupid mistake that would cost him dearly.

"Sasuke-kun! Behind you!" Sakura yelled as she tried to rush forward but found herself surrounded with no choice but to attack.

The glimmer of the ax was the only warning his body reacted to. His bag became shreds of cloth, the contents thrown about…and Naruto's letters landing in a pile of embers.

"No!" He reached out to retrieve them. _That's all we have to go on!_

Damasu swung her ax again, and Sasuke felt the sting of the shallow cut on his chest.

"I'm your enemy!" She cried out as she lifted her battle-ax again.

_Crap! _He bit his bottom lip as he avoided every swing while trying to grab the tightly bond letters.

"Sakura-chan! The letters!"

A faint flame has settled in one of the corners of the letter. They only had a matter of seconds!

Seeing no other attackers, Sakura ran towards the burning letters only to find herself thrown back by Damasu assistant, Hī. "Damasu-sama had ordered your death." The young 13-year-old girl smiled.

As the villagers tried to control the fires, Sakura and Sasuke were running out of time to save those valuable letters. Already hungry flames were consuming them.

"Get out of my village!" A shuriken sliced through the wood holding Damasu's Ax. A honey brown haired 18 year girl landed in front of the stunned warrior her blood red long sleeved shirt ash stained and long cuts in her skirt and knee high black socks. "Get out!" In her hand, she held a rose hilt Katana, poised for battle. "Naruto is not among us!"

A few of Damasu's group remained and they all marched after the blue flag defeated, but still marching forward, trying to follow another lead on Naruto's where about.

"We'll leave then." Damasu placed her hands around her neck, the right over the left, a sign among the group of defeat. "But here, my last gift!" She kicked the blazing letters out of the embers and ground what remained of the letters into the ashes of the destroyed buildings. Smirking, she ran out of the village.

"Stupid Hunters." The honey brown haired girl muttered as she slid her Katana back into its scabbard.

"Yuki!" Several villagers ran up to her and asked if she was injured.

"I'm fine." Replied Yuki smiling tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just a small scratch."

The mob around Yuki continued to question her as Sasuke and Sakura fingered the remains of their only key to Naruto. Bits and pieces remained intact but that's all they were, pieces. Sakura held unto a long section and cried as she read it.

_I miss you guys, keep hope alive!_

"Hey, are you okay?" Yuki struggled through the crowd while trying to figure out who the two stunned people were. The two turned at her voice and the leaf symbol was revealed to the girl.

"Konoha Shinobi?" Pushing people out of the way, Yuki ran up to Sasuke and ripped off his hitaiate. She examined it and ran her finger over the leaf symbol. "They are Konoha Shinobi!"

"Konoha?" The group whispered as they retreated to rebuild their village.

"You're from Konoha, aren't you?" She held out the hitaiate to Sasuke.

They nodded as Sasuke tied his hitaiate back on.

"Where's Naruto? Is he well? Does he have a girlfriend?" Yuki, as they recalled her being called that, took a handful of Sasuke's shirt in both hand and began to shake him repeatedly as she continued to ask, " Does he have a girlfriend?!"

Both were beyond words, especially Sasuke as he could only try to speak.

"Does he have a girlfriend? Answer me!" Suddenly she stopped shaking Sasuke as she came to a horrible conclusion. "He does have a girlfriend!"

"No…" Replied Sasuke weakly.

Yuki let out a sigh and let Sasuke drop to the ground.

"I still have a chance!" Taking notice of the ash covered Shinobis, she bowed. "I'm sorry. Come with me, I'm Haku Yuki, protector of River's Edge."

The fires had died down by this time as they walked away from the scene and the people beginning to rebuild. Yuki smiled and hummed the whole way to her house, glancing back to Sasuke and Sakura from time to time. A younger, girlier version of Yuki came out of the house to greet them.

"Eeeiii!" The girl squealed as she pointed to their hitaiate." Are they…?"

"Yes they are Akane-chan." Yuki grinned looking at the dusk sky. "Even from Konoha."

"Do they know of Naruto's whereabouts?"

"I hope…" Yuki smiled. "Because I can't forget him."

Crickets chirped in the backyard as Yuki picked a single red rose. "I can never forget the one I truly love." As Yuki and the others enjoyed a moment of peace, another was facing the consequences of her actions.

"Forgive my mistake Yuri-sama!" Damasu pleaded on hands and knees. "I thought we had killed them."

"Liar! I know you had them saved from my attack!" A blue falcon swooped down; talons outstretched narrowly missing Damasu's eyes as it landed on its mistress's shoulder. "You know we were to have them killed!"

"No! I only thought to save you time! How was I suppose to know they would live?"

"I do know you love Uchiha Sasuke! Love at firs sight, right? That's why you had them stay behind. You're of no further use to me. Have fun Yokubō." Yuri looked at her pet falcon as it opened its beak. A heavy black smoke poured out on the group as they screamed. Yokubō dove in for a few minutes; the screams grew silent, and emerged with an eyeball hanging from her beak. "Good Yokubō. Recall your storm, they are dead." The smoke receded from whence it came. Yuri reached into her cloak sleeve and brought out two scrolls. Biting her thumb, she drew a straight line through the text and laid it on the ground. Snapping jaws appeared as the head of wolves began to form. Growls became louder as they smelled the kill and became impatient with the forming process. Once whole, they hungrily tore into the dead.

"Cold aren't you, Yuri?" A figure landed next to her and cocked its head to a side.

"I have to be Ōgama-kun." Yuri frowned. "Where is Master?"

"I am here, Yuri-san. You've been too obsessed with death as of late. Too many people have died." A voice softly stated.

"Master! I…well, they were just pawns." Yuki trembled as Sonkei shifted her weight on Master's shoulder.

"But you forget your place." Master narrowed its eyes.

"I…"

"Silence Yuri!" Ōgama snapped. "Do not back talk to Master."

"Loyal as always Ōgama-san. Now, it is a fortunate thing that the two did not die. Of course I never planned for them to die, did I Yuri?" She gulped and inched away. "I remember telling you to _protect_ them." Breathing was becoming difficult for Yuri as she felt an invisible rope bind her neck. She had upset her master and Master was now punishing her. "We need them alive. They will lead the way; don't let an old love blind you, Yuri. Your lover, Hikaru-san, is dead. However,…if we find Naruto-san, we may be able to bring him back. Wouldn't that be nice Yuri-san?"

"Yes…" Her voice was barely heard as she struggled against the invisible ropes. She disappointed the one person she cared for deeply and she would make sure to punish herself later on in her own harsh manner.

Master snapped their fingers and air raced to Yuri's lungs. "Good. Now make sure you keep tabs on them. We don't want to be caught off guard when they find what remains of Naruto."

"Master?" Ōgama questioned. "Remains?"

"I did say remains Ōgama." Looking down, Master spotted Yuri still huddled over. "Take her and watch over her. She'll do something dramatic and will need medical care. I don't want a repeat of the last episode. Further more, I need time to plan for Naruto's capture. Things have turned interesting. Can you believe he still seeks his brother?"

"Brother? Isn't he…?"

Running a hand through its hair, they sighed at the feeling of a light wind. "The wind still carries his cries, Ōgama."

Sonkei ruffled her pure gold feathers. "The same name."

"'Bother,' he cries, 'help me.'" Master chuckled.

Sonkei laughed. "'I want to die!' He yells out to the world."

"If you are quiet you can hear it." Master laughed as it pretended to listen.

_Onii-chan…_

"But Naruto can't possibly believe that." Ōgama chuckled. "After his brother is dead…right?"

"Their home was burned down, Ōgama. They found no body. The brother Naruto knew is dead. Don't forget that. I'll burn it into his heart. Get out of here! Take that her with you." Master turned back to them, deep in angered thoughts.

Ōgama bowed before taking Yuri to their headquarters. He made a mental note to stay away from Master while Master was in a horrible mood.

"Ah, Sonkei." Master sighed and looked to its falcon. "I only have idiots for minions, Itachi and Orochimaru will back stab me in due time, and Naruto is still missing. With his brother not at his side, how will we capture the poor creature in order to exploit his blood and true powers?

"Don't over think things. All in good time." Sonkei perched on Master's shoulder.

"Of course. But," Master paused, "it's most disturbing, Sonkei."

"What is?"

"A few seconds ago, I almost swore I could hear Naruto call out his brother's name. It sounded so heavy with sadness, so filled with memories of long ago. Just one little name Sonkei, one name."

_Yashin…_

"Don't worry. We'll find Naruto. Then we'll avenge you. Do not become human anymore, become cold, distant, and detach yourself from this world. Destroy what you must but do not become attached to the prey! You can not afford that bond. This is for your own good."

"Sonkei?"

"Now what?"

"Can I kill you?" It took out a wrinkled photograph and turned it over. "You are giving me a headache."

Letting out a screech, Sonkei ripped the photo from her Master's hand. Spots of blood splattered over the young faces of the boys. She landed on Master's wrist and spread her wing over the small wound.

"That was a cute photo Sonkei." Master frowned at the ruined photo and grimaced at the sting of feathers being brushed over his wound. "Now its all blood stained."

"I'd say you're too attached to the photo." Sonkei took flight and began the journey towards their headquarters.

Bending down, Master retrieved the photo. The blood had left a large stain over the boy named Yashin. "But it still is cute." It read what the back said before pocketing the photo.

On the back, in a child's scrawl, was the promise of a lifetime.

_**I promise to protect you my Otōto,**_

_**Now and forever,**_

_**Because I love you very very much.**_

_**Many hugs, your Nii-chan,**_

_**YASHIN**_

"He carried it with him where ever he went to remind him of his promise." Master placed a hand over the pocket. "Sometimes, promises are much harder to keep than one ever truly realizes."

With one last look as the village was being rebuilt and slaying the satisfied wolves, they took off in hopes of a good nap once Sonkei had finished her rant over their unprofessional work attitude. Being the head of an organization such as its was no easy task, so Master decided to change that just a little. Tonight had dug up many old emotions; some that Master thought were long dead. Master sighed. What was the goal? Now that Naruto's brother's name had been called, Master knew its plan would not be successful. The time called for a change. Master knew what was starting, as did Naruto.

They both refused to believe it, but it was coming and soon they would both prepare. TI was only a matter of time, and time is what they both had. "Naruto…" Master savored the name.

More than one thing changed that night.


	8. Ch 7: Snow White's Red Rose

**Yang-chan: Without further Ado, Chapter 7!**

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Seven: Snow White's Red Rose**

"Sasuke-kun! Wake up!" A gentle voice tried to wake him.

Sasuke groaned as he turned in his bed. With a thud, Sasuke found himself sprawled on the cold wood floor of his room. Light flooded the neat large room as the as the owner of the voice pulled up the shades. Blinded, Sasuke moaned as he got up.

"Did you forget we had extra training this morning?" Sakura had her hands on her hips.

"Huh? Where?" Sasuke brought up his hand to block out the sunlight as he averted his eyes.

"Naruto's already there, waiting since 5 this morning!" Sakura exclaimed. "I thought you were responsible Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke snapped open his eyes, Sakura had left him so he could dress, which he did in record time (2.84 seconds). Throwing the door open, he confronted Sakura.

"What do you mean Naruto's waiting?"

"I mean Naruto's waiting! For once! Here." Sakura shoved a few pieces of toast into Sasuke's hands. "Let's go." They made sure to lock up, not that Sasuke had to but it was a habit. After all, there was nothing to protect inside besides empty houses and ill memories.

People welcomed them warmly. A few even offered Sasuke breakfast. Several girls giggled as he passed. Life was good to him.

"Four hours late Sasuke-kun!" Sakura watched as Sasuke turned down another offer of free breakfast.

"Sakura-chan! Naruto can't be here." Sasuke trailed after her. "He's missing, been missing for seven years!"

Sakura gave him a puzzled look. "Sasuke-kun, you were just dreaming. That mission really messed with your mind. I know you saw Naruto being stabbed but you managed to bring him back so Tsunade and I could tread him. Now look, there's Sensei and Naruto-kun!"

Kakashi was resting against the bridge railing, reading his perverted book and, at the same time, conversing with someone. Sakura waved to them and shouted that Sasuke had arrived. Their sensei looked the same as ever, the usual black facemask, his hitaiate over his left eye and that mischievous look about him.

"Sasuke-kun," Kakashi grinned as she put his book away. "Naruto-kun told me that your mission was successful with minor injuries."

"Y-yeah." Stammered Sasuke as he looked past Kakashi to his missed friend. Naruto was Naruto, taller, slender…and beautiful. Wait, did he just think that about Naruto? Those lovely eyes, like marbles of the clear blue sky, his bright blond hair that gave his face a lovely glow, and that smile that completed that picture.

Sasuke looked away and stared at his reflection in the water running under the bridge, He too had developed, his hair framing his lightly tanned face, his onyx black eyes had softened and sparkled with life, and the formation of a small smile played on his soft lips. A hand touched his shoulder and Sasuke turned to see Naruto smile at him.

"Well then, we don't have any missions for a while so…day off!" Kakashi pulled out his book and motioned for them to leave. They turned to depart when a black object whizzed by them. They heard it make contact with a body.

Sakura cried as they turned to see Kakashi. "Sensei!"

Their sensei fell to the ground with a scythe buried deep into his skull. A rather large shadow crawled over the bride and grabbed hold of the handle of the scythe. Sasuke turned around to tell Sakura to be careful when she too crumpled to the ground, her body covered in long deep cuts. A shadow loomed over her; in its hands were many blue feathers dripping with her blood.

"ARGH!" Naruto bent over clutching his head. Sasuke looked on unable to move as Naruto's outer appearance was shed revealing a fox demon that roared in pain.

"Your village is no more." A voice whispered to him, but he couldn't break contact with the hurt red eyes that stared back at him. They held so much pain. In them, he could also see fear…the same fear he had shown as a child. He wanted to reach out and comfort the owner of the sad eyes. He halted as he saw a figure reflected in the eyes. The reflection of the person behind Sasuke smiled evilly at him and let out a small chuckle. "You poor dear, you're in over your head."

"Wake up." Naruto growled softly as everyone vanished and Sasuke did truly awake. He finally understood, his dreams were warning him, showing him a future he should no, he has to prevent. He rubbed his face and gave a tired sigh. Slowly he slipped out of bed and winced at the headache he had.

_Tick Tock, tick tock._ Yuki, Akane, and Sakura were discussing over a cup of ginger tea how guys were impossible to understand.

"I just don't understand Yuki-chan. He's hiding something from me, but I guess I'm hiding some things too." Sakura rested her head on the table.

"I don't know either; it's the same with Naruto. Why did he leave like he did?" She sighed as she took a sip of her tea.

Akane stood, understanding nothing, and walked into the hallway only to scream and break a potted plant. A voice excused himself and said he'd pay for it later and walked on. Sasuke poked his head in the room.

"Hey, I have killer headache. What happened?" He looked around before joining the two girls at the table.

Both girls exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

"Uchiha-san, you had a little too much to drink." Yuki pointed to several empty bottle of sake. "I think that was your way of coping with the loss of the letters. Now that you are up, why don't I take you around?"

Together, Yuki gave them a brief but interesting tour of River's Edge. Villagers would interrupt the tour to ask Yuki's advice on a subject or ask if Sasuke and Sakura really did know Naruto. Once in a while, a young man would challenge Yuki to a battle for the right to court her…she always won. After her sixth challenge of the day, she led them to a family owned restaurant.

"Yuki!" The owner, a muscular bald man with a black beard, spotted her and rushed to greet her. "Heard you had a few guys try to win you." He winked at her and gave a hearty laugh. "No one can beat my strong, young niece. "

"Stop it Oji-san!" She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Just you and Akane today or…" He looked at the group and noticed Sasuke. "A young man! Yuki…did he win you?" There was a look of horror on his face.

"NO!" Everyone replied together.

Yuki's uncle led them to table in the back corner. Her cousins all waved hi and told her they would talk to her later after their shift was over.

Their orders taken and the drinks served, a conversation was started on the subject of Hunters, as they were known around the village.

"That's the 7th group this month! They've been plaguing this village ever since…" Yuki muttered something as she blushed. "I'm sorry that you missed Naruto, but he only stayed for a year and a half. Akane, Otou-san and I found him on the side of the road." Pulling out a picture from her kimono-style shirt, she cracked a small smile. Laying the picture flat on the table, a 13-year-old Naruto flashed a peace sign with his arms around a 12-year-old Yuki who did the same thing. As Yuki blushed and fidgeted in her seat, Sasuke and Sakura looked at the two furry fox ears that poked through Naruto's sun kissed locks of hair. They could almost see Naruto walking around with his hands on his heads in a weak attempt to hide them. As the thought, they smiled and shook their heads. He wouldn't do that. He was too proud to do something in that manner.

"Father wished to see me married before his death, but he knew I would never love anyone as I would Naruto." Outside the rain fell gently, making a soothing sound, a new rainfall to replenish the burned crop and give a feeling of hope. "I carry his picture in hopes of finding him again."

Akane dug through her bag and revealed a thick red book bound with ribbons. The corners of letters and older pictures poked out. "And these!" She tossed the book to Sasuke as Yuki tried to pin her down. Origami flowers, letters, and crumpled photos fluttered down as the book upset their empty cups. Waiters asked if they were all right but were brushed off. Varies Narutos smiled, flashed victory signs, and looked serious. Yuki, Akane, and an older man, which they assumed to be their father, were out on picnics with him, they were gathering crop, and doing varies other activities with him at their side. With a bit of help, the pictures were placed into a time line, starting with the first week Naruto was sick with an unknown illness and ending just before his departure…

Naruto stumbled through the forest, trying to stay awake. There was a path ahead; he could take it to the nearest village. His head felt heavy and fuzzy from the fever. His senses were so bad that just from tripping over a root had knocked him out and let him dream of long, long ago…when things weren't so bad.

"_Hey Otōto…still sick?" A warm, worried filled voice asked. _

"_Nii__-chan?" Naruto could barely hear himself. Rising, he felt a soft, caring hand push him back down. "Where did you go?"_

_A cool compress was placed on his forehead. His brother, Yashin, lit a candle and walked towards his desk. Naruto could see him put different herbs into a crucible, ground these, and sprinkled the powder into a glass of cranberry juice. _

"_Drink__ this Naruto, so you heal faster and sleep peacefully." Yashin held out the cup._

_Taking the cup that was offered to him, Naruto drank. Warmth spread throughout his body. Sleep came easily as Yashin stayed at his side singing a lullaby._

'_I wish this is forever…' Naruto thought as Yashin held his hand. 'I wish I can live with Yashin-nii forever.'_

'_Yet dreams and hopes can easily be erased.' Someone whispered. _

_There was a moment of incomprehensible pictures, as if the reel of a movie had been burned and then the memory came cascaded down on Naruto's mind. _

_Naruto felt his brother holding him up away from his burning bed. There was a banging sound as someone tried to knock down their front door. The roof threatened to cave in and kill them both._

"_Don't__ be scared Otōto-kun, I'll get us out of here." Yashin avoided the fallen timber. Their only means of escape was buried behind their engulfed dresser and broken flammable medicine containers. Their door gone, the smoke already affecting them both, Yashin took one last chance. Beating the window with his tiny fists, Yashin called out to the shadows. Air rushed in, throwing the boys to the ground as the window shattered. Hands appeared as the 3rd yelled their names. Yashin looked at his brother and the house._

"_Yashin__-nii!" Naruto was passed through the window into the waiting arms of the Hokage. "Yashin-nii!" His brother's face was no longer seen as a burning beam came crashing down. "Let me go! Let me go with Nii-chan!" Their house became a small fallen pile of wood and fire as he was carried away, his only family trapped inside._

_When he was allowed to return a few days later, the area was black and grey with soot. Many villagers had volunteered, upon hearing Yashin's tragic end, to clean up. Ice-cold glares followed Naruto as he picked his way through the mess. He stood where his brother had been whisked away. Only ash was left along with some scraps of cloth. If he could have seen the future, he would have rather taken Yashin's place because without Yashin there is only…nothingness._

"Yashin-nii…" He moaned, cracking open an eye and seeing a blurry figure hover over him. "Gomen…Yashin." He sighed as a cool compress was applied to his forehead. Tired, he drifted back into his memories. His caretaker smiled and slipped out to do some shopping as Naruto slept.

"Yuki-chan!" A young boy ran up to the girl and handed her a white rose before pointing to his brother. "He likes you."

Yuki smiled and patted the boy's head before continuing her shopping. She didn't care about that, her mind only on the handsome boy who lay at home in bed with fevers and chills. The poor boy…Yuki, her sister Akane, and her father were returning from a near by trading post when they spotted him, face down on the side of the road. At first, they thought he had died, but they heard him whisper a single name. He was alive but extremely sick. Their father carried the poor boy in his arms and set him up in the spare bedroom. They did everything they could to make him comfortable as he began to recover.

"Onee-chan! A voice pulled Yuki out of her thoughts.

"Akane-chan…gomen." Yuki smiled as she hurried her shopping so they could go home and take lunch to their father.

"Let me drop this off, check on our sleeping guest, and then we'll go see Otou-san." Yuki said as they arrived at the small home. Akane nodded as Yuki made her way to the boy's room.

Peeking in, Yuki noticed that the boy was sleeping peacefully for once instead of tossing and turning. Content with his condition, she grabbed her father's lunch and gave her sister a piggyback ride to see their father.

"Otou-san!" Yuki and Akane waved as they walked through their _large_ backyard. They spotted their father near the well, drawing a bucket to drink from. His soft black eyes were hidden by lose locks of hair that wasn't tied back, tiny bifocals balanced on his nose. Seeing their father smile, they ran up to him and started to tell him about their day. Father and daughter did not notice Akane walk off.

In the room where Naruto was currently residing in, one of his fox ears twitched as he heard Akane's giggles and the coming of a tremor.

The ground started to vibrate and soon it shook violently. Yuki latched onto her father. She wildly looked around for her sister and spotted her. "Akane!" She yelled.

Yet there was nothing they could have done as the cliff walls came crashing down on poor Akane.

"Akane!" Her father cried.

A circle of boulders and rocks formed around her as Akane felt the strangest sensation; it was empowering and a warm. The tremor stopped and so did the feeling.

"That was close, little one." The boy that they had brought home stood holding his bleeding right arm that he had used to protect her. His fox ears perked up as Yuki and her father ran over to Akane and him. He released his hold on Akane and watched as the family hugged and kissed one another before starting to fall forward. The father of the girls was able to catch Naruto and carry him home. Naruto mumbled his thanks. His stomach betrayed his hunger. The sound caused everyone to smile and Yuki set to work on preparing something for Naruto to eat.

Naruto ate everything that was set in front of him. Food had never tasted so good! Yuki had patched up his arm much to the protest of Naruto who said it would be fine. They couldn't thank him enough for what he did. Through a mouthful of food, Naruto thanked them for their kindness in caring for him and the food they gave.

Kureno, as Yuki's father told Naruto to call him, asked how he had passed out in the forest.

"I've been lost, wandering around trying to find a village. I came down with a…cold." He had finished his fifth bowl of warm udon and started on the large chicken that was pushed in front of him. "My sensei…" Naruto stopped eating as he recalled what he had done. Lowering his head, he mumbled, "He died, attacked by an untamed animal."

" ..Sorry." Kureno gave Naruto a pitied look.

Desperate to strike conversation Yuki pointed to the "Pretty leaf on your forehead Naruto-kun."

"This?" He tapped the metal leaf. "It's awarded to Konoha shinobi on their graduation from Shinobi Academy."

Interested, Yuki leaned on her elbows and asked more about how he came to have the leaf.

"Well, it's really funny. I actually flunked my final exam…" He went on to tell the tale of Mizuki, The Forbidden Scroll, and Iruka in Konoha forest. His hosts were entertained as he began to act out the whole story, ending with him taking a seat and expressing his true emotions over his precious leaf. There were tears in his eyes that obscured Yuki's vision of his pure sky blue eyes. With out thinking, she touched his hand. There was no need to explain her actions, Naruto understood and he placed his other hand on top on her. Pure, untainted kindness was new to Naruto, but as he watched Yuki clear the table and laugh with her family all the while smiling at him, he knew that it was not unreachable.

As he stayed with them, he noticed how together and family-like they were. Everything was done for the family, by the family. Though Naruto had a ways to go before completely 100 percent healed, he insisted on repaying them for the food and room, which Yuki had given up, he was staying in. Yuki replied that it was just a bare room with a bed, a small desk with a reading lamp, a large bookcase, and a small mirror behind the door for visitors that normally remained empty year round.

Still, Naruto insisted that he could at least help in their harvest that was coming. He claimed to never have helped in or witnessed one before. Tired of his constant whining, she gave in and told Naruto to help her around the house before going out to the vast field. Never had the house been so spotless in so little time! Seeing his work, Yuki lead him out back to her father and Akane. Naruto, seeing the work that had to be done, decided to use the Kage Bushin no Jutsu to clear away the weeds, pick off the infected crop, and water them all in a very short time. Kureno asked if Naruto could go through their cornfield and pick all the ripe corns. He only finished asking when multiple Narutos ran into the crop with a basket strapped to their back. What would have taken them at least a few weeks was done in the span of five hours! Taking their crop, the family including Naruto went into the village to sell. Never had they such a good year! Never had they so much time to laugh and enjoy themselves. Naruto allowed them moments that were precious. As Kureno watched Naruto and Yuki interact, he looked at them both with understanding eyes. They were unaware, but he knew. He could not dislike Naruto at all and he silently prayed that they both find happiness. He wanted the family to be together and that included Naruto. Kureno wasn't the only one to notice the attraction, but in his case, it didn't bode well at all.

"**Hey kit! What the hell are you doing?"**

"Sleeping?" Naruto looked into the mirror behind the door.

"**Not that!"** Kyuubi barked**. "I know what you feel and think or did you forget that little detail!"**

Naruto's ears flattened as he tried to remember. "Well, now that you're out what do you want?"

"**Get out of here Kit! Leave while you can. You do know what will happen if…."** Kyuubi pointed out the window to Yuki who sat reading a book under a tree. **"You're playing with fire Kit, are you ready to get burned?"** Kyuubi retreated into the depth of Naruto's mind.

"I won't Kyuubi. I can't. You know that." He muttered, looking at Yuki. He watched her with an expressionless face. "I can't…I won't hurt her."

Kyuubi didn't bother Naruto about the matter after Naruto's comment or at least for a while. Peacefully, Naruto enjoyed the passing autumn. Winter rolled around, a light snow falling every few days; however, Naruto wasn't enjoying the lovely snow. He stayed up late each night trying figure out what to get Yuki and her family. Christmas wasn't too far away; there was a big dance and party held in the village center, where on Christmas Eve, on the strike of midnight, small gifts were to be exchanged before everyone would head home to exchange the family presents.

"Help me out Kyuubi!" Naruto grabbed the small 11 inch long by 8 ½-inch mirror off the door.

"**I thought you didn't want me to talk to you."** Kyuubi smirked at him.

"Screw that! What should I get Yuki and her family?" He asked.

"**You're serious about this aren't you? Shit kit! This is what I'm talking about!"** Kyuubi growled as he read Naruto's thoughts**. "Don't you deny it, but you won't let up will you?"**

"Christmas is only two days away!" He shook the mirror.

"**Stop spazzing! Moreover, it's only Yuki that you're so frantic about finding the perfect gift. Akane and Kureno-san already have their gifts wrapped. If it wasn't for the fact I need you I would hurt you. Let's get to work then Kit." **Kyuubi sighed.

The family left early in the morning to do some last minute shopping, leaving the house to Naruto. With Kyuubi's help, Naruto set out to make, from scratch, the perfect gift for Yuki-chan. It didn't matter how long it took, he would succeed.

He was worn out when the big day arrived. Dressed in new cloths that reminded Naruto of Sasuke's outfit when they first became cellmates, only a shade lighter and with out the Uchiha fan on the back, they stared for the party. Everyone welcomed him openly and the party began. People danced, drank, ate, drank some more, danced again, and got very blitzed. Yuki dragged Naruto from the side to the dance floor as the band struck a fast-paced song. Having never danced before, Naruto mimicked Yuki. Twirling, spinning, quick steps, Naruto learned them all. However, the song ended and only couples remained as the slowest song of the night drifted along. Yuki smiled as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, he blushed but pulled her close, as they seemed to forget where they were. It was only Yuki, Naruto, and the music.

"Hey, look it's snowing!" Someone exclaimed.

Indeed it was as the clock struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun." Yuki handed Naruto a rectangular box as they broke apart. "I hope you like it."

Inside was a set of hand sewn clothes: Long sandy brown shorts with varies pockets for Kunais and Shurikens, A creamy colored shirt with a large spiral on back, and what appeared to be a half cloak in a rusty brown color.

"You made this Yuki?" Naruto held up the shirt to his shoulders and it fit him just fine.

She nodded and blushed as Naruto kept praising her handiwork with the needle and thread.

"Then here, Yuki. Merry Christmas!" He pulled out a small square box. Yuki lifted the lid and gave a little gasp. A single white rose was looking up at her from a white clay pot. She held it in her hand and touched the rose bud, it was as if it was made from crystal but was alive!

"How-?" She looked at him, unable to finish her sentence.

"My little secret." Naruto winked. "Just don't take it out of the pot."

"I won't. I'll keep this as long as it lives." She smiled and continued to admire the rose. This was the best Christmas ever.

Everyone decided to take a break from the story as his or her food arrived. There wasn't much to miss, Yuki told them, only Naruto staying with her for a while longer and his disappearances around the full moon. A rainbow made its entrance as the rain moved onto another town.

The restaurant was filled with happy chatter as people talked about their daily lives. Under all that chatter there was a single cloaked person sitting in the corner, sipping tea mixed with sake and targeting the four that held a connection to Naruto. "So they are the special ones?"

Yuki, Sasuke, and Sakura all felt it coming closer. Her sister pulled down Akane as a bundle of blue cloth flew through the window. People screamed and ducked under their tables as the bundle quivered and stirred. It seemed to looked around before it leapt towards Yuki. She pulled out her Katana and was about to strike it down when it just fell of its own accord.

"Haku Yuki." A voice called from a secluded corner, its owner sitting calmly sipping their drink. "I wish to speak to you about your _boyfriend._"

"Who are you?" Sasuke and Sakura stood between Yuki and the one who wanted to question her.

"I am Sagi Yuri. My Master sends a greeting, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." She leapt from her spot and landed on a table near by. "I'm glad we meet again Yuki-chan." Ripping off her cloak, a very young child smirked, dressed entirely in dark blue slacks, a V-neck sleeveless vest over a white men's long sleeved dress shirt and had a short dark blue necktie that reached half way down her chest. On her feet were dark blue men's style formal shoes. She looked to be only seven but the chakra that was flowing around her was extremely powerful. Her aquamarine hair was cut short, just above her shoulder, and her cat like eyes were filled with excitement. "How about a show for old time's sakes?" Yuri began to form several hand seals. It was like watching a tape fast-forward as Yuri rejected her child appearance for that of a 25-year-old woman donning the same outfit tailored for her new image.

Yuki remained motionless as her eyes glazed over. The memories….so painful it made her sick. It was she, the Sagi Yuri that sent those men and drove Naruto away from her! She rocked back and forth as she saw blackness consume her sight.

"She's out of it Sasuke-kun!" Sakura caught Yuki as she fell. Sasuke yelled for everyone to leave now and most needn't be told twice. The restaurant deserted, Yuri pulled out a single blue feather. She threw it like a kunai. Copies appeared and instead of brushing against their skin, it sliced clean through. Sakura struggled with Yuki and Sasuke tired to stop the steel feathers from reaching the girls, as Yuri kept launching feather after feather.

Yuri waited before reaching for her breast pocket and pulling out three white feathers. "For Master!" She placed them among a handful of blue feathers. With a flick of her wrist, these were sent soaring through the air.

Sasuke had been so busy worried about the girls that the feather struck it's target. His body felt as if it was being ripped apart as the feather entered his body. Pins pricked at his head and heart, pulling and pushing. However, this pain vanished as he felt, at last, the feather leave his body without a mark. Sasuke witnessed the same incident occur with Sakura and Yuki. In a matter of seconds, a white feather entered and exited as a black tainted feather.

"Having memories ripped and burned onto a medium is a painful process." Yuki had unbuttoned the cuff of her right hand and rolled the sleeve up. The black tainted feathers wrapped themselves around her forearm and burned until they became a smoking tattoo. Reverting to her younger form, Yuki threw forward an origami bird, ran up a slanted table as the bird grew and jumped unto the back of the large paper falcon. "The members of the Inner Falcon thank you for your help in assuring the capture of the Immortal Naruto!" She waved as the bird flew out the broken window with a loud screech.

Sasuke gave chase, leaving Sakura behind with Yuki. Yuki could still remember the day Naruto left and it was that entire woman's fault! Yuki had been too weak to stop Naruto.

Naruto and her father had taken off into town for a chance to relax in Yuki's uncles new Restaurant that Naruto named Ichiraku…they needed taste testers to eat their ramen and give feed back. Upon hearing this, Naruto had run out the door ready to begin his new job. Akane was at her friend's house for the day, so Yuki was left alone in the house that morning, allowing her time alone with Naruto's gift.

An urgent knock called her away from watering the beautiful crystal rose._ Maybe Naruto or Otou-san left something behind?_ Was the thought that ran through her head? "What is it?"She opened the door and gasped as a group of unknown men poured into her home with a woman at head, donning a navy blue cloak with a small falcon embroidered on the front.

"Child," The woman purred, "it is of good fortune that you die today and not the hell that will come."

Yuki let out a scream but her voice was cut off as a hand clamped over her mouth. Bound gagged and beaten, she was tossed into a corner as the men tore through her house in search of an object.

"What should we do Yuri-sama, we didn't find the carrier." A man exited from Naruto's room.

"…he must have it on his person…oh well, do whatever you want to the girl. Beat her, rape her, just make sure to kill her afterwards and mount her broken body on the door."

Yuki felt a dozen pair of eyes drift over her body. She began to thrash about as they pulled her along the floor towards the couch.

"Have fun boys." Yuri laughed as she dropped into a chair. "Undo the gag on her; I want to hear her cry for mercy."

_Naruto! _Yuki silently cried. _Help me!_

The had started to untie and undress her when the door burst open as a gust of strong wind swept in and the door slammed shut.

"**Get your filthy hands off of Yuki!" **Dual voices roared from above them.

Hanging from the ceiling was one seriously pissed off Naruto. Those present saw nothing like it, the boy began to transform into a terrifying creature. Clearly, an outline of a mighty fox was seen as he transformed from the cute boy to the fearsome beast he now was. He let go of the ceiling and landed between Yuki and those foolish enough to hurt her. It was instantaneous; he barely touched the ground as he plunged his hand into the man's forehead and pulled it out as the man dropped to the ground dead. A wild rage burned in Narutos' firey red eyes as he turned to glare at the intruders. His chakra swirled violently around him, his anger taking over him. Claws ripped through the men, sharp fangs clamped onto their bodies, and the firey red eye of a fox demon was their signal of inevitable death. Yuri scrambled over bodies trying to escape as Naruto ripped a man apart by his arms and legs. She was barely out the door when she heard death growl behind her. Gasping, she looked down to see the blood stained claws protruding from her stomach.

"Stupid bitch!" Naruto pulled back his hand. "You're the cause of this!"

Strength left her body letting gravity pull her down. Naruto jerked her head up by the hair, pressing his claws to her throat.

"I saved the best death for last." He growled in her ear.

"M-mercy…" Yuri feebly spoke.

"What mercy did you show Yuki? Nothing! Now die you whore!"

"Please stop it Naruto!" Yuki threw her arms around his chest and sobbed, "Just stop."

Something in Naruto snapped into place as he let Yuri's hair slip from his grasp. The warm person who held onto him sobbed so beautifully that it brought a tear to his eyes. Even without the full moons power, the cursed blood had manifested itself. He couldn't face Yuki with all this spilled blood on him.

"Let me go Yuki." He managed to choke out as he tried to hold back his shame.

"No….I'm scared Naruto. So scared that you'll leave me." Yuki felt Naruto try to pry her arms off him but she held fast. She wasn't going to lose him!

"You don't know anything about me Yuki!" Naruto gripped her arms not caring that he was covering them with blood. "I can't stay here. You don't deserve what had happened tonight. If I hadn't come back…" Taking the chance, he broke free and ran. _I don't want to hurt you!_

However, he only ran into Yuki again. How stupid was he to forget that he had taught her the basics of a shinobi, which included speed training?

"Naruto! Don't leave me please!" She stood in his way, arms spread open. "I know that inside that body is the Naruto I know."

"Don't do this Yuki." He brought a hand to his face. "I don't…this can't happen. This in only the beginning. You don't know who I am, so just move…please." _Because no matter what I do, I will never escape this._

"Naruto, I love you!" He froze hearing Yuki's voice. "I love you so much that I can't stop it from overflowing inside of me!" She reached out and placed her hands on either side of his face.

There was no more distance between them as Yuki kissed him tenderly. Even as tears still poured from her eyes and Naruto reeled from shock, it was real, every second of it. The warmth of Yuki's lips lingered on Naruto's lips after the kiss was broken. Gently he touched his mouth, he had told himself that he would never fall in love with her, and he couldn't. Even if she did love him in return…it would only bring more destruction. A burden of his would never allow room for her. However, as she stared into his eyes with those lovely emerald jewels, he knew, and he couldn't deny it anymore. It was foolish, even possibly the most regrettable mistake, but he knew…he just knew he was in love with her.

He pulled her to him and held her tightly as if the wind would take him form her.

"Yuki!" He cried. "No matter how I tried I can't escape this feeling. I shouldn't be allowed to even hold you, you're too kind and pure unlike the demon I am. You're not something I deserve. You love me despite everything. Please, even for a while let me hold you like this."

These were not tears of sorrow they were shedding; they were tears of acceptance and happiness now that both stopped hiding their feelings.

"Naruto..." Yuki buried her face into his chest as she cried again. "I love you. I love you…don't leave me…I love you Naruto!"

As they stood, Naruto returned to his normal state. He had to make a choice now.

"Forgive me Yuki. I love you so much that I never want to see you hurt, but you'll be the only one who knows this side of me." Kissing her once more, Yuki tensed up before becoming limp in his arms. Taking his Yuki, he carried her back and laid her on her bed before he cleaned the house of blood and bodies.

"**I told you kit.**" Kyuubi tried not to be blunt.

"Shut up!" Naruto watched the flames devour the dead bodies, this way no one would ever know of the massacre.

"**You did it, not me."** Kyuubi argued.

"But why did I…"

"Transform? It was triggered by your intense feelings. My guess it won't be the last." They watched the smoke climb into the silent sky. Both knew that the ashes were missing one person and now the true terror had started. This person named Yuri, who had the nerve to attack Yuki, had slipped away into the dense grassy hills, seeking medical attention and possibly planning revenge.

Naruto walked back into the clean house and opened the door to Yuki's room. She looked so peaceful sleeping in her bed. He crossed the room and watched her sleep. It didn't matter to him that he fell in love anymore, he had to protect her. He loved her too much to watch her suffer at his side. "My Yuki," He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and for the last time, leaned down and kissed her lovingly. Within minuets, he was gone.

Yuki stirred in bed as she opened her eyes. Terrified she sat up in bed. A paper rustled near her hand, her name written on it.

_Yuki-_

_One more kiss could be the best thing; one more lie could be the worst. All these thoughts are never resting and you're not something I deserve. In my head, there is only you now and this world falls on me. In this world, there's real and make-believe and this seems real to me. You love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand, so let me go. I dream ahead to what I hope for and turn my back on loving you. How can this love be a good thing and I know what I'm going through? No matter how hard I try, I can't escape these things inside, I know. When all the pieces fall apart, you will be the only one who knows. I'm torn between this life and where I stand. You love me but you don't know who I am so let me go._

_You don't know who I am._

_-Naruto_

The letter fell to the ground as Yuki gripped her desk tightly. A large box clattered to the ground and spilled its contents. Two Katanas rolled out; one had a fox carved into its hilt and the other a Red Rose.

_Everything I've ever know_

_Gets_ _sweep away _

Gathering the two swords together, she clutched them to her chest and through tears; she could see the rose that Naruto had worked on for so long to give her bloom into a blood red rose. Their love had been so pure like the budding crystal rose but was not stained red as it had blossomed.

"Naruto, I will always love you." She whispered. "Only you will ever have my heart." From that day forward, Yuki trained in order to ward off potential suitors. No one could have her but Naruto, no one.

Yuki came back to reality as Sakura attended to her wounds. Sasuke was muttering under his breath while furiously scribbling in a red scroll.

"What happened?" Yuki sat up.

"They got away." Sakura offered Yuki a cup of water.

Family members rushed in and frantically asked about Yuki. They all relaxed as they saw her get to her feet with aid from Sakura.

"Yuki-chan…do you…do you know that woman?" Sakura asked as gently as she could.

Yuki's eyes became downcast. "I do know her…but I saw her die. I saw Naruto kill her."

Against protesting relatives, Yuki helped pick up the mess. Only after promising not to fight anyone for a while, Yuki was forced to go home.

"She didn't die I suppose, but had fled to this Master of hers." It was the only explication Yuki could give them.

Akane ran ahead and opened their house. Inside Yuki rested on the couch as Sasuke and Sakura awaited news from Konoha.

"Will you be leaving us soon?" Yuki asked.

"Yes," Sakura had grown inpatient and was walking in a circle. "We still have many places to look."

Yuki played with the red rose on her swords hilt. If only there was a sign to show her what she had to do.

"Hey!" Akane exclaimed almost as if on cue. "It's snowing!"

"In summer!" Yuki looked out the nearest window. White snow drifted lazily down. She threw open the window and reached out to touch it. To her amazement, it was not cold!

"Red snow?" Sakura had appeared next to her as red began to mix with white. Grabbing a handful, Yuki closed the window and dropped the "snow" on the coffee table.

"Rose petals." Red and white rose petals were cascading down on the village, transforming it into a haven. Yuki had asked for a sign and she got one.

"It's the Hokage, Sakura-chan." Sasuke's voice pulled Sakura away. "She says it's up to us whether to continue or not."

"We continue." Sakura stated as if the other choice was absurd.

"I'm going too!" This was Yuki's path that had now opened up. She was going to go out and find him. He would have to listen to her. All this time, she still loved him. "I will help you find Naruto!"

Sasuke and Sakura weighed the possibilities. Yuki was strong but she only knew the basic of Shinobi training. However, she was skilled with the sword, a skill neither possessed. Still, she had confessed to training daily even now to be able to maintain her technique but who wouldn't? However, if Naruto saw her with them…would he try to run like he did when he left her?

"No." They replied.

"Why not!" Snapped Yuki.

Sasuke fell pity for her but stood by their decision. "When we started this mission, we only thought of how easy it would be just to ask around. But today what happened in your Uncle's restaurant opened our eyes to the dangers we'll face."

"I'll face them too!" Yuki gripped her katana tightly. "I'll cut down my enemies!"

"Hold it. Let me finish." Sasuke held up a hand. "Something's really wrong. I've been having odd flash backs since the day in Hero's Village, and my dreams…they're like some type of warnings. There's something deeper to this journey, but so far we only find more questions than answers. I'm more confused and frustrated than ever."

Sakura took this chance to add a few things in.

"He's not the only one. Yuki-chan, our memories have blocked out things that are slowly coming back. We….I believe that Naruto sealed away our memories for a good reason. Yuki-chan," Sakura rolled up the red scroll after Sasuke had sent off their reply, "He's hiding something and I'm sure he left like he did for that reason. So please listen to us and don't come with us. Instead, you can go to Konoha. I'll send word to the Hokage to let you in, both of you." Akane smiled. "That's all we can do."

At first, Yuki hesitated and spoke with the rest of the village. The village gave their opinion and, though it would be saddened by her departure, they stated that all the guys Yuki battled had trained and would be enough protection. Therefore, bags packed, the two Haku Sisters locked up their house and said farewell to their father's grave. Yuki and her sister made the two shinobis swear that Yuki would be the first one informed when Naruto was found. Sasuke and Sakura took off in their own direction as Yuki and Akane headed to Konoha. In her bag, Yuki had placed the flower that was blooming again on that one day of the year when they had confessed their love. It would bloom for that one day and wither away only to be replaced by a new white budding rose, a reminder to Yuki that love will never die away…only bloom more every passing moment.

Sitting on a rock, a fox kit watched and waited for the four humans to leave the village before he could rip the little pink scroll, causing the rose petals to disappear. He gave a little yelp before vanishing and reappearing many miles away in a puff of smoke. His mission was a success, which meant a juicy, meaty reward later that day.

"You're back." A hand rubbed the red fox's furry head. "I'm glad you're alright. Your Okaa-san is all better." The fox trotted to the back of a cave were a welcome back party was being held for him. "I hope you like the present Yuki-chan." A foxy grin spread on the speaker's face as his company whined for them to join in.

"I'll be there in a second!" They growled. The air around them had an odd smell since the young kit returned; one they hadn't had the privilege to smell in a long time.

It was of two Shinobis named

Uchiha Sasuke

And

Haruno Sakura.

…So they reached River's Edge after all! However, this third smell…the bloody bitch Yuri didn't die that night after all?

"**What are we going to do Kit?" **Kyuubi asked reminiscing old memories.

"Like hell I know Kyuubi! This isn't good!" They both paced around the damp cave. "I thought they had given up after Hero's Village." He suddenly recalled the two people he saved on a tip from a fox of his. "Crap. I should have figured out a way to send them back! What should I do now? They will need so much protection."

"**All I can say Kit, is that the wheel of destiny is still moving."**

"Yeah, and I want to stop it."


	9. Ch 8: Cry For Yesterday

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang production_

**Chapter Eight: Cry for Yesterday**

_Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan,_

_Many years ago, there was a recorded incident of a death by fire. The name of the victim was never released. Any witnesses are reluctant to come forward or have passed away. As for more background on Naruto-kun, it's not accessible even to our Hokage. She tried to break open the Uzumaki Chamber, but the seal won't respond to anything. Even Neji-Nii couldn't see past it. He was hospitalized for two weeks in which he remained in a deep coma. Hokage-sama is trying to go through the 3rd's personal items in hopes of finding a key or something. After all, he had a good relationship with Naruto! That's all we have tried to do since your last letter of update. Besides what you've written what is new with you two? Oh! Hokage-sama says she'll open her doors to Naruto-kun's "girlfriend" but I don't know how Yuki-chan will respond to medical treatment should something happen. Please take good care of yourselves._

_-Hyuuga Hinata._

_P.S. Neji-Nii says to hurry, Hokage-sama keeps training him to be able to see past the sealed doors of the Uzumaki Chamber._

The read scroll snapped shut as Sakura finished reading the letter Hinata had sent. Tsunade hadn't responded to any of their recent reports…which they have forgotten to send. Seeing someone else's handwriting for a change reminded her that they weren't alone in this.

On orders from the Hokage, they had stopped to relax and train. While training was not something they would like to think about that very moment, relaxing sounded just fine. They had found a little grassy hill like the ones at home with a clear lake for a view. Their minds had been so stressed out about the whole Naruto problem that they hadn't had a chance to just step back from reality and rest. If they were back in Konoha, there would be mission after mission for them to complete and not to mention the daily duties of an ANBU. Kids would bug them for an autograph or ask if they were finally a couple. Here they were looking for their missing friend and even with the Hokage's help, they can't figure out who Uzumaki Naruto truly was. Was he the ditzy loud mouth blond Shinobi they all grew to love OR was he the person who was a complete stranger to them? How much had he changed? Had they changed?

_Everything is changing so quickly. Today is slipping away and tomorrow will come with out any answers and without Naruto. Where the hell are you Dobe? Why are you so…I don't know…such a weight on my mind? Why did you still accept me into your bright sunny world when all I did was taint it with hatred for you? Why did I become your friend? When did I realize that you became a part of my life? When did I see you as my equal and my brother? _Sasuke gazed at the sky.

_Even the years can't erase your presence in our life Naruto-kun. We miss you; we want to know you better. You always helped us in our problems even if you never took credit for it. In turn, we want to help you with whatever your life threw at you. What the hell are you hiding Naruto-kun? Why are you running away from us? Can't you tell us? Why…when did I worry so much about you? When did I realize that you are a part of my life? When did I begin to miss your futile attempts to win my heart? _Sakura looked out unto the waters.

The wind calmly washed away their worries as it sang the songs of nature. They seemed to melt into their surroundings as they let out a quiet sigh. Sakura blinked but as she opened her eyes, she wasn't looking at the clouds in the sky, there were ceiling fans twirling. A sad romance song was calling to her. People applauded as the song ended. Hyuuga Hinata waved to Sakura who clapped in confusion. All the shinobi were there, some chatting and others trying out the Karaoke machine.

Everyone had gotten together to celebrate Cell 7's latest successful mission. Kakashi had paid to reserve the bar…yes the bar where 'minors' was a prohibited word. They had all taken a turn at the Karaoke machine save Naruto. Even Sasuke had gone up and sang a song for the memory of his clan. Naruto had refused every time the microphone was passed to him. Now those present grew curious to what Naruto sounded like when he sang for not even Iruka had the privilege to hear the sound. Finally cracking under pressure, Naruto approached the stage and, after picking out a song, he sang. He sang in the most beautiful voice imaginable. It was if angels themselves had been incarnated into human shape. His voice was so soft and his eyes held the brightest shine ever…but why was the blue eyed angel singing with tears pouring down his gentle face?

_**Do you wanna be somebody else?**_

"I_ want to be anybody else."_

_**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**_

"So_ badly I want to be included."_

_**Are you desperate to find something more?**_

"So_ much more is out there for me than this…"_

_**Before your life is over**_

" _..But it can never happen."_

_**Are you stuck in a world you hate?**_

"_My__ world and my life that I now live…I hate it…"_

_**Are you sick of everyone around?**_

"It's_ sickening, these people…"_

_**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies?**_

"…_how they lie everyday and put on masks…"_

_**While deep inside you're bleeding?**_

"…_But I play that role too, keeping things inside till I bleed my lies and my truths."_

_Why are you crying? Tell us now. _However, no one could bring themselves to ask. Sakura kept on listening to Naruto, aware of her own tears now falling. She couldn't describe what compelled her to cry, but she felt shame if she didn't.

Sakura blinked trying to keep back the tears when she found herself on the grassy hill next to Sasuke watching the clouds…but she could still hear Naruto singing so very softly in her ear in that

Sasuke heard soft sobs. He sat up to see Sakura on her knees and her hands trembling in front of her chest catching her tears.

"Sakura-chan?" He crawled to her side and saw Sakura's confused face.

"I heard him Sasuke-kun. Naruto…he, at that one bar…he sang a song. Do you remember? I can hear it Sasuke-kun, him singing it…with so many tears streaming down his face."

Lyrics came to him as he too began to hear. Naruto's voice was so….distant…but so close to them. He was there and he too fell under that spell.

"I remember Sakura-chan…on the last three lines; he would choke up…but manage to sing them. It was almost like he wanted us to understand…"

_**Welcome to my life.**_

After Naruto finished his song, the light vanished from his eyes. Excusing himself, Naruto left the bar, saying that he had a fun time at this late birthday party for his 11th birthday and it was a shame he had been on a mission that date. Everyone heard him, but gave no reply as the door shut behind him. Iruka bolted from his chair to chase after the blond while the others stared only at the empty stage. They still couldn't stop crying and a feeling emptiness had formed.

"What the hell is going on Sasuke-kun?" Sakura took his hands as she calmed down. "Why is this happening?"

"I…" Sasuke couldn't find the right words. He had no right or power to explain why their life was like this or why Naruto is as he is. If he could answer those questions….then Naruto wouldn't have left. He could have saved the blond.

"How about we train? Over the lake's surface, we can spar with each other for a while?" He asked, trying to distract his partner.

"Sounds fine." Sakura walked towards the lake drying her face along the way.

Water splashed around their feet as they took their first step unto the lake. Their chakra flared up at the presence of water but died down to a steady pulse around their feet.

"Remember how long we trained for this?" Sasuke threw a smooth rock and watched as it skipped over the water's surface. "Of course we got it almost right away. Naruto took twice as long to master walking on water."

Sakura smiled as she reached into her pouch and pulled out three shuriken. She flicked her wrist and threw them. A clanging sound told her she had stopped Sasuke's three. They both gave each other a satisfied smirk.

Their spar was rhythmic and bewitching. It was more like a dance, two friends going all out in a life granting ritualistic dance. When one landed, the other struck. When one faltered, the other would attack. When one attacked, the other blocked. On and on this dance seemed to go, fueled by their disappointments, their frustrations, and by the hole in their heart that would not close.

The battle intensified, their movements became unreadable and random, only with their training could they still keep up with the other's speed. Colors ran together, their world blurring with each attack. This would be their last attack. Facing each other, their eyes harden as their grip on their kunai tightened. Neither would hold back, that would be a cowardly move on their part. Chakra flaring, they pushed off the water's surface as they ran towards each other, their kunais in one hand as the other was resting flat against the blade. The dull gray color flashed for a brief second as they swung at each other while using their now free had to block the attack. Blood tainted the water as they both skidded to a stop, their backs turned to each other. Briefly, different degrees of pain registered in their eye before they shut it out. Long cuts opened and spilled the crimson red liquid of life. They both stood in a moment of silence as their cuts now became present and bleed, their clothes showed the signs of hits as long rips formed. A few stray hairs fell and drifted with the wind as they smiled and laughed.

Exhausted, they made their way back to the shore. They were so happy with their spar that they did not see the hand that reached out of the water. The long pale fingers touched their skin before smoke spread over the clear waters. The two Shinobis dove beneath the waters to confront what ever it was that dared to touch them. The cloaked figure brought its arms to its face as Sakura and Sasuke plunged their kunais. All three leapt out of the water and landed only 5 feet away from each other.

"Interesting…good! Good! Just what I've expected." The figure ripped out the kunais and began to lick its wounds. "Pardon the rough welcome!" It reached up and lowered its hood. "I'd just thought I'd say hello!" Long, silky, white hair cascaded down their back as two pure white fox ears perked up while there was a sparkle in his red eyes. He gave a foxy grin that showed off pearly white needle like teeth.

"Do we know you?" Both shinobis got into a defensive stance.

"No! I'm just following my Master's orders." The strange fox like guy untied his cloak and revealed a set of orange red Shinto robes with a fox embroidered on the back. A bushy white tail with the tips blood red rested at his feet. "I'm, in your language, Kira." He gave a short bow. "No need to be so tense My Masters." Kira straightened and pulled a small box from the robe's wide sleeves. "I am your protector and faithful servant till death rips me from this plane. Accept this please." Inside the box was a blue scroll with red rope binding it shut, a small green stone hung from a tassel. "My former Master said you would need this and he leaves a message: _Keep looking for me if you must, but do not fall into the darkness." _

"Naruto…" They whispered.

"Then you do know my former Master?" Kira looked surprised. "Interesting. Master Naruto did speak highly of you from time to time, but….never mind. My Masters please know that I am yours to control for it is Naruto's will. You may not be of the same blood, but you are considered brother and sister in arms."

Sasuke and Sakura didn't know what to make of the situation, here was this beautiful young man with fox ears and a foxtail, most likely in his early twenties, and he claims to be sent by Naruto to protect them? Protect them from what?

"How do we know you aren't after Naruto?" Their hands flew to their weapon holsters.

Kira didn't looked offended or taken a back by the question. He just looked at them as one would look at a curious child. "Everything is happening like he said it would…Fine. Master Uchiha, on your mission to the Grass Country you were chased by group of girls and forced into the most uncomfortable prom dress imagined." Sasuke excused himself as he tried to drown himself in the lake. That secret was to have never been brought up...ever. "Master Haruno, one night you wrapped a pretty little bow around yourself in order to give Master Uchiha a late and special birthday gift, only it didn't go as planned because Master Uchiha broke out into hives because of your perfume." Sakura hated herself as she remembered the 'Forgotten' incident. "If I was only after Master Naruto and not his faithful servant, would I have access to such private and well hidden secrets you confided in Naruto?"

"No…I guess not." Sakura dragged Sasuke away from the lake. "Where is Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that!" Kira waved a hand. "I'm forbidden to say by Master Naruto himself."

"Why!"

"Because there are some things best kept out of light. When the time comes…I will tell you everything I know." Kira grabbed their things and told them to follow him. He had been instructed to lead them to their next destination, Ice Village. Kira continued forward as Sasuke and Sakura trailed behind at a distance. The shinobi felt utterly confused as to why Naruto would send a servant to them. For the time being, Kira was just some one following strict orders. Of course, what Kira didn't tell them was his true Nature. He was a fox and his loyalty to Naruto was ferocious. He would do as he was ordered and follow Master Uchiha and Master Haruno.

Kira, the fox, sniffed at the air. There was the scent of Ice Village and someone important to him. He knew who was waiting for his arrival and what his arrival would mean.

_"Kira, you do know that this maybe the last Mission you carry out for me?"_

_"I do Master Naruto! I'd die in your place if I must!"_

_Naruto looked so sad as he turned to look at the dawn. Had Kira said something wrong?_

_"Master Naruto?" Kira looked at Naruto with concern._

_"Kira, I envy you. Everyone else would do anything to be me. I have a heavy price that everyone will pay if I do not stop my cursed blood."_

_"Cursed blood? But Master Naruto, it should be an honor to be born within your bloodline!"_

_Naruto had never raised a hand against Kira, not even when Kira had tried to hurt Naruto so many years ago. The smell of earth filled Kira's lungs as he landed on the damp ground. He could feel the sting on his cheek and the salty taste of blood in his mouth. Hard laborious breathing behind him warned him to keep his head down as he stood. _

_"**You should have kept your mouth shut Kira! We could have left you for dead out there, but the Kit here was feeling kind and generous."** Kyuubi's angry red eyes flared angrily at the trembling Kira. **"You do not question anything he says; do you understand me, young one?"** Kira felt the Kyuubi's warm hands on either side of his face, his claws digging into skin. "**I may be stuck inside his body, I may not be able to take over very often, but I sure as hell won't let any harm come to the kit. That includes you and everyone else on this planet. And trust me, I don't wish to get angry with those who live on this earth."**_

_The angry red eyes were replaced by a dull copper. Kira felt the claws disappear as a trickle of blood outlined his beautiful face. Naruto pulled out a flask from his cloak, dabbed a bit of the liquid on a cotton ball and applied it to Kira's wounds that healed almost instantly. _

_"Kyuubi, you didn't have to be so hard on him. I know how you feel, but remember it's not his faults or anyone's." Naruto lifted Kira's face so he could make sure all the wounds had healed. "I just was surprised. Kira, I want you to stay quiet about me. Tell them nothing, because…I already hate myself for the price you have to pay."_

_Kira nodded. Naruto grimaced and held unto a tree branch to steady himself. Together they made their way home, but that was just a sick joke to Naruto. He would never have a home. Kyuubi was his only refuge for the time being._

"Kira!" Sakura landed a blow on the spaced out servant who stopped to smell the air. Kira flipped through the air and landed cat like a few feet away. He looked like he had been rudely awakened from a pleasant dream.

"Are we going the right way?" She stood with her arms crossed.

"Leave him alone Sakura-chan," Sasuke smirked, "the Dobe's stupidity must have rubbed off on him."

They laughed so pleasantly with a naivety Kira hadn't seen in years. He felt something stir inside of him. They were so much like Master Naruto described them to be and it pained Kira to know that they had a price to pay for seeking Naruto. With another sniff around them, Kira pointed east, that was were they had to go. Neither Shinobi saw Kira pull out a small violet and push aside a couple bushes. A large cross reminded him of that day oh so many years ago when Master Naruto & Master Kyuubi had saved this pathetic living Kira. He laid the flower on the grave, said a quick prayer, and appeared next to Master Uchiha and Master Haruno, smiling happily.

Kira walked alongside his Masters, watching the scenery change.

Deer approached cautiously towards Sakura as she offered sugar cubes to each one. Songbirds chirped happily as they flew over head. Kira chased after the wild rabbits with Sasuke trying to calm him down. From the moment they entered Ice Village territory, it had been like no matter where they turned it was spring. They had never seen such a place. Even in Konoha, there was still the threat of reengaged groups to attack and the beginning of fall. Their peace was interrupted as Kira got down on all fours and growled.

"My Masters! Prepare yourself!" Kira arched his back and bared his teeth. "Someone comes!"

Twelve green dressed Shinobis appeared in a cloud of smoke, etched on their hitaiate were five ice crystals. The air dropped in rapid degrees as frost fell heavily on the group. There was no detectable chakra emitting from the Ice Shinobi but this was a jutsu. Sasuke brought his hands up to his face as he tried to quickly make seals. If he could melt away the frost that was accumulating around them…then figure out were the real bodies of the shinobi were.

**Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu!**

(Grand Fireball Skill)

Orange and red flames engulfed the spring as the frost of winter evaporated. As the flames began to eat at the green foliage, four dark blue dressed shinobis were forced into exposing their location as their clones vanished. Cold, frostbitten claws tailed down their necks.

"Who do you have against us poor traveling strangers?" Kira glared at the five Ice Shinobis as his clones dug their claws deeper into the ice shinobis neck. "I will not forgive you for what you have done to my Masters."

"Forgive us, we didn't know. We only saw the glint of hitaiate. We only wished to protect our village." One of them replied.

"Master Uchiha, Master Haruno of Konoha Village, tell me what I should do with such insects." He growled, licking his fangs.

"Drop them."

Kira looked at his Masters with a puzzled look; he had been ready to disembowel the five Ice Shinobis at their command and for them.

"My Masters, we should dispose of all who threaten your safety." He pressed his claws harder into the ice shinobis backs.

"Please wait!" One of the captured shinobi pleaded. "If you are of Konoha, then we will surely give up our lives! But please, visit our king for he has been waiting all this time!" This one's eyes flashed with hate as he broke from the group. He pulled out a kunai and was about to attack the leaf shinobi but Kira intervened. Kira signaled his clones to execute the others who had not attacked.

Their screams mixed with their blood as Kira disposed of them. "Who ever willing gives up their lives is allowed death. Do not look at me like that." Kira lapped the blood that ran down his arm. "I did the same for Master Naruto and I do the same for you. There is no such thing as a meaningless killing when it comes to my Masters." He kicked over the bodies to reveal not the five Ice shinobis but rather five hunters with a falcon tattooed on their left cheek. "They are becoming stronger, training under false names in different villages." Whispered Kira as he crouched down and examined the bodies. "My Masters, I do not know what Master Naruto is waiting for, but I can now understand why he seems so distant. You two will be the ones." Kira began to dig make shift graves. "Go ahead my Masters. Go to Ice Village, it will be safe."

Sasuke pulled Sakura after him. There were used to death, but the intensity of Kira's attack had rattled them. Those deaths had been in their name.

The village entranced loomed over them as they approached. The guards took one look at them and stopped them, deny their entrance even after they pulled out their Shinobi passports and showed it to the guards.

They explained that they had to wait for the approval of the high priestess. "We are to escort you to the palace." One guard thanked the person over his headpiece. "Let's go."

"What about Kira?" Sakura whispered worried about Kira's behavior and readiness to kill for them.

As the guards lead them through the very busy street, a masked ANBU-like figure joined them. Something furry and soft brushed against Sakura's fingers. Catching her attention, the fox masked guard flashed her a peace sign. It was Kira.

They hadn't reached the top steps when something streaked out of the palace doors.

"Naruto-nii!" Sasuke was tackled to the ground as a blacked haired kid rubbed their cheek onto his. "You came back! You came back! I missed you! Yes I did miss you Onii-chan!" Sakura had brought up her hands to block the attack she was sure was aimed for her, but now she could only gawk at the little girl that held so strongly to Sasuke and kept saying " Naruto-nii" to him.

Sasuke tried to get the kid to let go but as he stood, the child would simply not let go.

"Uh…kid? You got the wrong person." He sighed.

"Neh?" The child stopped its cheek to his and placed its forehead on Sasuke's headprotector so it could see who this was. "You're not Naruto-nii?" It crawled over Sasuke's shoulder and looked down. "No tail." Its little hands ran through Sasuke's hair. "No ears. Who are you?"

"Your Majesty…please do not assault people like that." A hand grabbed the girl off Sasuke and sighed tiredly. "What did I tell you, your Majesty, about jumping on people like that?"

"Umm….not to?" The child mumbled.

"Yes. Now please behave like a good king." The person instructed as the child was placed on the ground.

"_She's a he?_" Sakura pointed to the pouting boy king who kept saying things like "…he taught me…" and "…if nii-chan was here…"

"Excuse our King." The person who held the king bowed while taking off the cloth that revealed a gold and red headpiece with purple strips of paper handing down from four thin elaborate rods. "He was just overjoyed at the sound of 'Konoha Shinobi' that he did not wait for the rest of the message. I am Aka, the high priestess and advisor to the king of Ice Village." Aka straightened and adjusted her priestess attire, a neck high collared top with long flared sleeves that had a cut edge so it looked like flames dancing as she moved, there was a tight purple sash around her waist. Her skirt looked like long pale blue petals drifting down to her ankles with two purple petals that were attached to her sash. Underneath, barely visible, was red pants that stopped above her ankles, on her feet were pale pink slipper. She was beautiful, soft rose-colored hair with two fox ears, full red lips, and stunning purple eyes. Sasuke found himself taken aback at her beauty and blushed as he started at her.

"Aka! Let's go inside." The boy king pulled at Aka's splendid pink tail.

"Yes, my king, but aren't we forgetting something?" She calmly coaxed her tail out of the boy's hands.

"Oh! I'm Yagami Kotarou, but call me Kotarou-chan! I'm 12 years old even though I look 8." Kotarou smiled and bowed. He beckoned Sakura to come forward, which she did because he was so cute. _Chu! _He gave her a kiss on the cheek before running down the hall with Aka right behind him.

"Hey!" Aka chased after him.

"Can't catch me Aka!" Kotarou pulled out a paintbrush and drew a giant spiral on the wall. He climbed up one of the pillars and cut the drapes caved in on a group of priests. "Can't catch me!" Another copy of himself tossed a carton of eggs at Aka who narrowly missed them all. "I am Naruto-niichan's otōto!"

As Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped, they couldn't help but agree with Kotarou-chan, this was Naruto like behavior. Seeing Aka's attempts, the shinobi and Kira joined the chase.

Getting the king to settle down and into Royal robes was almost as difficult as any A-ranked mission. An A-ranked mission probably would have preferable what with the chicken, porcupines, that green thing that had grown in some dark corner of a forgotten moist room…not to mention all the paint wasted.

"Hehehehe!" Kotarou bounced up to his throne and sat down. "That was fun!" He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. "I think I'll take a nap." Slumping forward in his seat, he began to snore.

"How can he just sleep?" Sakura asked irritated as she tried to still take out the clumps of feathers, quills and paint. She and Sasuke had been ushered into the throne room where they currently sat at a low table with Kira and Aka.

"You'll see." Aka gazed at the sleeping King with her deep purple eyes.

"Pardon my child like manner." Kotarou's voice deepened as he lifted his head. He didn't hold the same child like qualities of an hour ago; it was with adult eyes that he looked at the four in front of him. "I am Yagami Kotarou, but to you…I shall remain Kotarou-chan if I must. I assume you did not come here merely to enjoy the scenery?"

"Well…no." Sasuke coughed.

Kotarou snapped his fingers and a servant come into the room with a scroll in hand. Aka stood and handed him a pair of reading glasses, before returning to Sasuke, Sakura, and sitting near Kira.

"Our king has a split personality problem." Aka's voice whispered to them as she stood next to them. "One is the mature Kotarou in front of you and the other is the child Kotarou. Both are kind in their own form."

"Aka, please step up here." Aka swiftly made her way to the king's side.

"Have you noticed anything strange about the High Priestess, Kira?" Sasuke leaned over to the fox.

"Yes, Master Uchiha. You are very observant, for you see Aka is blind, that is why her eyes are such a striking purple." Kira kept his eyes on Aka.

"Wh-how do-?" However, they were both silenced by Kira as he placed a clawed finger to his lips and pointed forward.

"If you two don't mind, let's take a walk." Kotarou swept down the small steps of his throne and had everyone exit the room. "Somehow, _he_ had to live this long for a reason. After all, _he_ is a half immortal. Did you know that many years ago, the word 'sun' didn't exist in Ice Village? Spring was only a distant dream. It always snowed, year after year, getting worse until a blizzard trapped my whole village within our walls. Food was becoming scarce, and the blizzard would not let up. One fine day, our 'Sun' came to melt away the ice and let the green of spring bloom forever." They all stepped out unto a cobbled pathway that lead them through a magnificent garden fill with flowers, ponds and wildlife. After exiting the tea ceremony garden, they stopped in front of a small stone structure. "We're here to see prisoner 629." The girl on duty pulled out a set of keys and opened the door. There was only a small room inside. Squeezing everybody in, the girl pushed a set of numbers on one of the walls. Everything jerked back and it felt as if they were falling. The elevator continued to descend until it reached the lowest level.

"Thank you." Kotarou accepted the flaming torch that was offered to him as he first stepped out. "This way, watch were you step." He motioned with the torch.

They walked down the dark corridor in silence. It seemed to go on forever; the path twisted and turned in random places. Just when they thought it would never stop, a lamp burst to life and filled the area with warm light.

"Go in and remove their gag and blindfold." Kotarou ordered the dark clad guards. The guards entered the room. A rattling of chains could be hard and the guards cautioned their king as they exited the room.

The king stepped in and so did everyone else. A ghost of a man was suspended form the ceiling by his wrist, his hands wrapped in leather and heavy weights tied to his feet. His hair hung limply against his thin face and clothes tried to cover his skeleton like frame. Everyone recoiled, at his face, his eyes bulging out of their socket and his lips parted to reveal blood stained teeth. Their eyes blinked at the light and moved over the people that stood in his cell.

"What brings you here, King?" It was a chilling demon like voice that came out of the man's mouth.

"As you recall, Maboroshi, many years ago, a stranger came to this land by the name Uzumaki Naruto." The king calmly stated.

At the mention of Naruto's name, Maboroshi tired to lunge at the boy king but the weights and chains held him fast. "What of him!" He hissed.

"Today, you shall surrender the information you kept hidden all this time."

Maboroshi cackled. "The two of the leaf have come, have they not?"

"Yes. What happened all those years ago? I know only half the story. You must fill in the ending."

"Very well My King." He mocked. "Tell what you know…then we'll see what is missing."

The king cleared his throat and told the story that he knew. It started on a cold day as a blizzard moved in.

"I can't feel my hands." Naruto trudged through the knee-deep snow as he pulled his cloak closer, the strong blizzard winds pulling at his only warmth. "Kyuubi…be useful."

"Sorry kit…I'm just as useless as you at the moment." Kyuubi spoke weakly.

"Damn it! So we're going to freeze out here then?" Naruto tripped and fell face first into the snow. "Damn it! I'm so fuckin' cold." He lay still as the snow built on top of him thinking how useful the snow was to cleanse the world when he heard a cry. Even though he was losing control of his body movement's, he crawled towards the cry. He couldn't see far because of the blizzard but he could make out some shapes. Getting closer, he could see two little fox kits crying out over the body of an older rose-colored fox. A white one tugged at the dead fox's ears while struggling to stand. Near by a pink little fox wobbled in the snow.

"Leave them be Kit, get some where warm." Kyuubi growled softly.

Seeing the foxed struggle, it reminded Naruto of life back in Konoha. The weight of his past and those he loved…he struggled like these foxes to find a way to keep his hopes alive.

"_Otōto, close your heart to others, _  
_Only let me in, dear bother.  
__Show no emotion to those outside, _  
_because it will be your downfall.  
__I live for you, so live for me only; _  
_do not let others bring you down."  
__Yashin smiled pleasantly at him._

The two kits huddled together, bring warmth to each other in this bitter cold world. They were each other's hope.

"_Hope is a confusing thing, _  
_You can not see it or hold it, _  
_but surely as I stand here,"  
__Yashin reached out and touched Naruto's cheek.  
__**"it exists!"**_

Naruto got to his knees and called to the kits. Without much thought, he stumbled towards them and scooped them into his arms. The white one sank its teeth into Naruto's hand. He hissed at the pain though his hands were numb beyond feeling. It was not physical pain, the wound was inside. He held unto to them. For himself and these two fox kits, he had to find a place to warm up. Moving forward without a clue as to where he was, Naruto made up his mind to make it through.

He had wandered for hours, when he ran into it. Wood gates were in front of him; on the other side was shelter!

"Hey!" Naruto pounded on the gates with his free hand. "Open up, please."

The gates cracked opened and he ran inside. Hands helped him stand as he was half dragged, half carried away. A man's voice shouted and many more voices responded. In no time, Naruto found himself in front of a merry fire. Feeling returned and the physical pain of the bite throbbed. Food was given to him in the form of soup, which he spoon fed to the Kits. Once they were full and asleep, Naruto turned to those who helped him, it was a group of men and woman in a small bar.

"I want to see where I can find a small house to stay in while the weather is like this." He asked kindly.

"Only the King can do that, but it's nearly impossible to buy anything in this bad of a blizzard."

"I think…" Naruto flexed his fingers, "I can convince this King. Can you take me to see him?"

"Sure, but I doubt you can do anything unless you can bring in food."

Naruto cracked a smile. "I can."

The way the boy smiled…it gave the people peace of mind about the world. The arrangements were made and Naruto found himself traveling underground. It was strangely warm and well lit in the tunnels. They had been built to avoid going outside in such foul weather. With many bribes, they were allowed entrance to the King's palace. A child of no more than seven, dressed in a plain black dress robe and a gold crown, sat on the throne, at his side was a man dressed like a catholic priest.

"Who are you?" The priest stiffened. "We told you that we can not allow another hunting group to go."

Naruto stepped forward and told them the situation he was in…leaving out some more detailed information about his looks. He had no house and no food, that if they were kind enough to provide housing then Naruto could easily bring food for the village. Maboroshi, the high priest, laughed at the proposal.

"What makes you think you can bring food in such a blizzard boy? Even our most experienced hunters could barely bring home a rabbit." He sneered.

"Enough Maboroshi." The King's voice was small and weak. "If you can do what you say then I see no problem in giving you a house. However, if you cannot, we shall kick you out permanently."

"Hai, I understand." Naruto bowed, but not before seeing the look of disgust in Maboroshi's eyes.

"That bastard really did bring food back to this pathetic village." Maboroshi interrupted the story. "Every single day he'd go out and get food in exchange for living in the village. He'd stay there with those two stupid fox kits!" Kira gripped the wall tightly as he glared at Maboroshi. "The King loved that demon! The whole village loved the bloody son of a bitch!"

"_Shut up!_" Kira lunged for the man's throat but was restrained by Sasuke. "Don't call Master Naruto that! Don't insult him in front of me! I'll rip out your vocal cords and make trophies out of them!"

"Brave fox aren't you? Kira…do you remember what happened not even three weeks after you _Master's _arrival?

Kira trembled at the thought. Naruto had saved them both, he and….Naruto gave this village food and what did he get as a reward? Their Master loved them, cared for them, gave them food, gave them life, and gave them someone to live for! There was no need to hurt Naruto. The guards had knocked down the door and arrested Naruto on the grounds of kidnapping. Maboroshi had been found unconscious in the throne room. When he came to, he pointed the finger at Naruto. Kira had been present as his Master was taken.

"_Take those chains off of him!" _Kira had yelled in his fox language._ "Get your filthy hands off him. Get away from Naruto. Stop it! Stop destroying our home! He's innocent. He would never do that! Master Naruto would never hurt Kotarou let alone kidnap him! HE WOULDN'T! Bring him back! Let him go. Give Master Naruto back to me. Bring him back to US! Those people took away Naruto…you can stay here and cry but I'm going after him no matter where they take him."_

_**MASTER NARUTO!**_

"You do remember…" Maboroshi laughed. "I can still remember plain as day. It was perfect. I would get rid of Naruto and the village would go back to how it was-a bleak hopeless village with a puppet for a king!"

"What did you do to Naruto?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth.

"Hee hee…I had him thrown into prison for the kidnapping of King Kotarou, what else? The village ate it right up. They were all easily persuaded and I had them all in my hands. Naruto was to rot away in this very cell!"

Meanwhile In Konoha

Neji had to find a place to hide, any place would do. She was near by, only 60 meters from his current position! He dove head first into a bunch of thorn bushes.

"Neji-san! Where the hell are you?" Tsunade yelled. "It won't be too bad this time, I'm sure."

"Neji-nii? Is that you?" Hinata surprised Neji into running out of the bushes and straight into the Hokage.

"Found you." Tsunade grabbed Neji's arm and dragged him towards her office. "Let's see what you can find out this time."

Hinata promised to visit him in the hospital everyday as Neji tried to desperately hold on to a tree seeing it was her fault he had been found. "Bring Naruto-kun back home soon…For Neji's sake." She prayed as she looked at the sealed gates.


	10. Ch 9: The Price You Pay

**Warning! This chapter has some…err squrimish parts…there not too bad…could be worse, but hey, warning.**

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Nine: The Price You Pay**

"_I Had Him Thrown Into Prison For The Kidnapping Of The King."_

Forgetting what a Shinobi stood for, Sasuke charged at the man.

"Stop! Don't touch him!" The king yelled as Aka shielded him with her own body. Kira held Sakura back as the weights around Maboroshi's ankles were swung at Sasuke. A loud sickening crack filled the cell as Sasuke collided with the rock wall. The weights were swung again, with the target of the King. Aka grabbed hold of the weights and pulled tightly. In one swift movement, she placed a seal on both Maboroshi's ankles. She ripped open his shirt and placed both hands on his abdomen, he gasped as he withered in his chains.

"Good Job Aka!" The Hyper Kotarou reemerged as he glomped Aka who took her hands off Maboroshi. "That's what I love about you! I do! I do! You're so deadly with that chakra of yours! Yes you are!"

"Kotarou-kun, kindly get off…I didn't kill him, but there's nothing now to endanger any one else." She smiled as she patted Kotarou's head.

"What about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura and Kira started to tend to the large deep gash on Sasuke's head after healing the small fracture, but he pushed them away.

"Maboroshi-san!" Sang Kotarou, "Long time no see! Have you been a good man?" His child eyes looked at his former priest. "Are you still mad? You got what you wanted and look at where you ended up!"

"I did…didn't I?" Maboroshi stated flatly, thinking back to the story at hand and continued.

Naruto had been thrown in jail as planned. There was suppose to be nothing had could go wrong, nothing.

Naruto clawed at the dark stonewalls. He was thrown into pure darkness and cold.

"Naruto-san?" It was a very small voice but Naruto could still hear it. "Master Naruto?"

"Kira…follow my voice. This way!"

There was the sound of padded feet on the floor growing closer. A whine made Naruto stick out his hand only to have Kira bite it.

"Kira!" Naruto pulled the little fox between the bars and pried him off his hand. "No more biting!"

"Sorry. Aka is coming."

On cue, a squeal came from the fur ball that ran into Naruto's cell.

"I'm sorry for being so weak, Master Naruto." Aka cuddled around Naruto's neck as he held her to his cheek. "I almost didn't make it to you."

"**Kit****, what do you want to do?"** Kyuubi growled in a low voice.

However, Naruto remained quiet, sorting through the ruble of emotions. Surely, this was a hidden blessing? Maybe he could just remain here for all eternity, tucked away from the outside world and far away from Konoha? If he could remain here, then maybe all the future pain could be avoided.

"**Look Kit," **Came Kyuubi's deep voice, "**I know you didn't ask for this. It's not like you choose to be born into the Uzumaki clan or you choose to be my vessel. We both know you weren't picked at random, hell you're the only one who could be my vessel, no one else."**

"Oh gee, I feel special." Mocked Naruto.

"**And**** I know Kit, that you lost a lot because of me."**

Naruto never grew up knowing his parents; it was always him and Yashin, his Onii-chan. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. If by some chance Yashin had scrambled out the window in time, what would he be like now? Would he still be the brother Naruto adored? Would he still protect Naruto?

_"You know I would move the earth just so I can see you smile."_

Yashin was so kind and caring. He always stood up to the villagers on Naruto's behalf, even if it meant physical harm from the other kids. He'd always take Naruto's hand when no one else would and walk the same path as Naruto. However, that warm hand was gone and his path was still long with no time to rest. What now? What now? He was the Naruto that got out of almost any problem right? He was the Naruto that terrorized Konoha with his pranks right? He was the Naruto who, with no one to support him, graduated from Konoha Shinobi Academy right? He was Naruto, A Konoha Shinobi/ But he was also Uzumaki Naruto, heir to the Uzumaki bloodline and that could destroy all he loved.

"Hey Kyuubi, when will they come back?"

"**I**** really don't have a clue, but I think we can change that. Aka, Kira, come here! It's time you two became useful. Go take a walk and find out the feeding schedules for the prisoners. Look for cell number 629."**

The moon was filling quickly, Naruto was still in prison, Maboroshi was now acting as King; Kira and Aka were still searching, life was great…life was hell! Kotarou-chan was rumored to have abandoned the throne in order to follow Naruto but Naruto turned his back on Kotarou…but that was dismissed by low growls that whispered death threats to those who uttered such things. Slowly and silently, Naruto planned to prove his innocence, find his adopted Otōto, and claim revenge against the person responsible for throwing him in here.

"How many days has it been Kyuubi? There's no way to tell."

"**No**** clue. Hardly anyone comes, except to deliver your food, but they never say anything."**

Naruto tossed a handful of stray pebbles around the cell. He had grown bored with sitting around and this "training" was a quick way to pass the time. The pebbles clattered to the ground and bounced around, leading Naruto to their exact location. So far, Naruto could retrieve 14 of the 15. It was as he thought, even though his sense of sound increased greatly, there was a little 'blind' spot that Naruto couldn't perceive sound form. The spot was simple enough to locate. Like the Hyuuga 'blind' spot, there was a 1-degree angle from which it was impossible to hear any decibel of sound, however it was only in front of Naruto that it affected, between his two ears. He could hear everything from behind and to either side, but it was that one degree….It was a horrible exchange because it tormented Naruto every moment since he discovered the problem that Kyuubi 'forgot' to mention. He was starting to go beyond a normal Shinobi, but in exchange, he was losing much of his humanity.

"Master Naruto!" Aka's voice called out as she walked in. Naruto cocked his head slightly as he strained to hear the footsteps that followed one of his foxes entrance. This time, there were more than one pair…there were many, many more. They had come to retrieve him.

Kira jumped unto Naruto's right shoulder while Aka clung to Naruto's left. Thick cuffs kept Naruto's wrist together behind his back, as he walked the same path he once did in honor. Now he was a prisoner, a ghost. The time spent in total darkness robbed his body of natural coloration, his skin turned from tan to a sick pale color, his lovely sun blonde hair became so white, it seemed almost transparent. He had become a ghost, slowly fading away, but still alive in a pathetic way.

The once bright colors of the palace became dull black and blue, and the throne was adorned with dark red on which sat Maboroshi…the self-proclaimed King. He dismissed the people who brought Naruto in. Naruto kept his gaze down, not wanting to make eye contact with such an evil man.

"You're like a ghost, so white and pale. A doomed spirit cursed to wander this earth alone for eternity." Maboroshi observed.

Naruto flinched at the comment.

"You know I'm right. Don't deny it." Maboroshi was amused watching the sight of Naruto fight to stay in control of his emotions. The boy fascinated him, it was a chance that appeared every so often to a choice few: The Key to the Treasure of Unlimited Power. A strange beautiful person appeared to him about two years ago, telling him of a living fountain of everlasting power. Of course there was a catch, Maboroshi had to swear loyalty to The Inner Falcon and never reveal the identity of the one who visited him.

_"Do what you must to draw the Key to you." They told him. "Once you have it, never let go."_

"Boy, if you value the life your little brother, hand over the key." Maboroshi opened his hand.

Naruto's breath was caught in his throat.

"Did you hear me? Hand it over and your beloved little brother will come out alive."

As Naruto looked up, he could see his past reflect in front of him.

The men _wanted_ to kill Naruto and found him as he waited for Yashin to finish buying herbs. They had pounced on him and smashed his tiny body to the ground and dragged him into an alley, the smell of alcohol clung to their clothes. It happened to fast, he was so confused…they kept hitting him over and over again…slamming his body with their fists…ripping at his clothes…cutting his skin slowly and watching him bleed… "You should be dead, you demon."…and he couldn't scream…something was forced into his mouth…cold, sharp…digging deeper, a long knife…he could taste blood now, seeping into his throat as he felt the men press another knife to his slender neck…then he could hear Yashin calling his name…_I'm here _thought Naruto…the knife stopped it's advancement and he was picked up by his shirt… "Hand over the money you have and your beloved little brother will come out alive." …there was sounds of his brother trying to reach Naruto again and again…Wearily, Naruto opened his eyes…he could see fuzzy shapes but knew it was Yashin coughing up blood on the ground as the two men taunted Yashin by shaking Naruto in his face. The two brother's eyes locked, both of them frightened by the confrontation. Ripped apart, the men began to kick Yashin as Naruto was forced to watch. His brother was being beaten to death…and he did nothing? He then did something that shocked both him and his attackers: He pulled out the knife from his throat. So what if the blood overflowed and dribbled out the corners of his mouth? So what if his body yelled for a chance to heal? So what if his lungs might fill with blood? All he saw was Yashin lying on the ground, his face covered in blood and bruises, his body not moving, bones broken…and his life in a balance Naruto needed to tip towards living.

"**If**** you want…"** A voice came from the depth of his mind, "We** can make sure they don't ever do this again, do you want to?"**

The same voice kept him company on lonely days when Yashin had to go out and attend to sick people. Yashin was an expert in mixing herbs to make medicine despite his age, he always tended to Naruto…finally, Naruto could tend to him.

"I want to." Naruto could almost hear the voice smile. There was no one around to witness what happened the night Naruto's world shattered into a million pieces. There was only the beginning of forever, the beginning of time, and the beginning of the end. The wheel of destiny had begun to move even more rapidly than before with out leaving a single trace behind. Naruto did something that night that seemed to confirm that nightmares he could never tell his brother but…it was inevitable right? Even years later, he could never forget that night, it was burned forever into his mind.

"I will stop asking," Naruto hadn't realized that Maboroshi stepped in front of him a touch in his hand. "Give me the key."

"I don't have it; I don't even know what you're talking about!" Naruto eyed the flames that hovered only inches away from his chest.

"Don't act stupid!" The flames danced closer. "Kotarou's life is at stake and you won't raise a finger to help him?"

"I swear I don't know!" Naruto snapped back.

Maboroshi's patience snapped as he pressed the flames to Naruto's chest. His clothes burned away and the flames spread over the exposed skin. Naruto held back a scream.

"You're tough…I admire that. Now it's Kotarou's life or your left eye."

During the course of the questioning, Kira and Aka ran behind a curtain and began their transformation into their human form. Instructed to stay still, they watched their clones' dash around Maboroshi's feet. Their goal was to move the heavy throne from its spot. No one would have guessed that hidden among the throne's many jewels was one tiny diamond that popped out to reveal a pin sized hole where one slipped a pin to turn on the gears to move the throne. It was known only to the High Priest and the King…well it was. Naruto let out a pain-filled scream, which was their signal to go forward with the plan. This would be easy…

….until they started down the stairway only to be trapped behind bars. Their cries and hisses echoed up to Naruto who knew what happened.

"Those foxes of yours need to know not to rub up against the throne because they leave marks. I know that somehow you would try to rescue the king, but that won't happen. Now, give me your left eye or else three lives will end tonight."

"You wouldn't!" Naruto could feel his blood chill as he looked at the guards that came out of the shadows and hauled his pets and brother out. "Let them go! It's me you're after, don't involve them!"

"Beg; beg for mercy on their behalf." Maboroshi taunted.

"**Don't**** do it Kit!" **The voice shocked those present. They had never heard Naruto speak in such manner. **"It's beneath you. I'll take over…" **The shackles snapped like frail twigs as Kyuubi set himself free. **"You, do you think I'll sit behind and do nothing? Aka, Kira, NOW!"**

The Aka and Kira in the cage waved good-bye as they vanished in a cloud of smoke and their true bodies sprang up from the titles to restrain the false King. **"Move and they will kill him." **Kyuubi raised his voice as the guards took a step. **"You, that is not the real king, you hid him somewhere colder! You disguised a boy from the village like him…the smell is different and this **_**King **_**does not carry the mark of my blessing. Now…leave this village or..." **He stopped in mid-sentence as he felt the pain wash over him, Naruto was struggling for control. **"What the hell Kit!" **Kyuubi noticed his body change as it did during his little phases during the full moon. _**So it seems he can control it so some extent. **_His tail swung back and forth as he ran his tongue over his fangs. **"You so badly want my left eye? Let him go."**

Maboroshi jerked his arms away from Aka and Kira as they let go in confusion but poised themselves to attack the guards.

"You want the key to unlimited power? My left eye, is that what you want?" Naruto's red eyes pierced through Maboroshi's being. "Fine, take it along with the payment for such a demand!" With a clawed hand, he reached up to his left eye. Gritting his teeth, he started to dig his eye out. He could feel his claws dig their way back and grip the eyeball gently as he began to pull. An odd sucking sound emitted from his eye as it came out slowly from the socket, maintaining it's shape. With a fluid motion of his pinky, the nerve endings were cut, both frayed ends dangling limply. The flap of his eye closed over the emptiness as blood ran down his face in mock tears of pain. With a smile, he held it out to the man, the red of his Iris pointing at him. "Take it."

He did just that, with greed on his face. He took the eye and did the unimaginable…He ate it. His actions even surprised Naruto, but the results were still the same. Maboroshi collapsed to the ground, withering in unspeakable pain as Naruto watched the man without batting an eyelash.

"Aka, Kira, finish with those guards, then go up to the north tower and climb out to the ledge, there should be a grove of tree out there. One is false, dig at it's base and unearth a hidden door. Open it, go down the stairs; the King is in the third door on your right. Take plenty of warm blankets." He waited for them to leave until he turned his attention to the withering ball of mass at his feet. "Willing given, eternal power granted. But if I don't willing give you this, then you go through your own hell." Running through the man's body was not eternal power, but eternal pain and hell that only Naruto could take away. Maboroshi bent over and tried to bring up the key but all that came up was the dinner he had, his face felt like it was burning, his vision going in and out of focus…the face of a cold hearted demon so close to his.

"You want it? Take it all. Everything. Take all my hell, all my pain…and be the evil inside yourself." Maboroshi grabbed Naruto's cloak as he tried to speak but all that came out was…nothing. **"Don't soil our clothes!"** He could hear his jaw break as Naruto kicked him aside. The large stone statue of the boy king shattered as his body smashed into it, and, as a large chuck fell on top of him, he could hear the laughter of a triumphant demon. He did not die that night, being granted his wish. It would haunt him forever.

It had been a while since Naruto did anything of that nature. Why did he let it take over? The man wasn't dead, but he might as well be. This was no way to live. Naruto tottered at the edge of the cliff over looking the river below…ah, the river, it began to run and collect all the melting snow, a result of the Jutsu that no longer had Maboroshi to control it. The blizzard stopped and the sun came out in what seemed forever for the village.

"The sun Nii-chan! The sun!" Kotarou jumped as though to grab the sun. "Can you believe it Naruto-niichan? The sun!"

"The sun makes you happy then?" Naruto and Kira stepped away from the edge and looked as Aka chased after Kotarou.

"Yes, so does Aka, Kira, and Naruto-niichan!"

"Otōto…will you promise me one thing?" At this, Aka and Kira walked off to the side to have their own conversation.

"What is it? Not to use what you taught me in the wrong way? Or not to pull your tail when it pops out again, because I won't! I'm not pulling it anymore cuz you don't have it now!"

"No, not that, although that is important. Listen, Aka is no in the condition to travel with me so I want her to stay with you. She'll protect you when I can't."

Kotarou understood what Naruto was trying to say and tears formed in his eyes. "Why are you leaving?"

"**Because**** we have to go you spoiled brat!"** Snapped Kyuubi.

"What he meant, Otōto, is that maybe some day we'll fully explain, but not now."

"So can you explain why you still have that on?" Kotarou pointed to the gauze over Naruto's eye. Naruto couldn't stop as Kotarou as he ripped off the bandage.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed as he felt the sting. "Kotarou!"

His brother's mismatched eyes, one Azure and one Crimson, were drawing in Kotarou. "Nii-chan…" Kira walked to his Master's side and they walked to the edge of the cliff…offering their outstretched hand.

Low humming drowned out Maboroshi's voice. Sasuke dug into his scroll pouch and brought out the blue scroll that was given to them as a peace offering, feeling it vibrate like mad in his hand. The green stone shattered and the rope binding it closed unraveled. It opened in Sasuke's open palm and quivered before floating. A single spiral was painted on the inside, simple, harmless.

"Uzumaki…" Maboroshi eyes widen. He let out a scream that would wake the dead. The spiral glowed brightly before it peeled off the scroll and burned itself on Maboroshi's forehead. The results were instantaneous, as if a huge clawed had had come down on him, he crumpled to the ground, his chains cut cleanly through. Far worse was the writing on the wall:

_**AN EYE FOR AN EYE**_

…in Maboroshi's blood.

"My face!" He screamed. "Help me…" He reached out for help, with tears of blood pouring down his face and over the open wounds on his chest. "Help me! Please, beg for me!" Pale fingers clawed at his own face, trying to stop the source of his pain. Blood burst out as his eyes were no more and he expired.

The innocent scroll clattered and rolled to the body before it was consumed in blue flames that steadily grew bigger. A face formed within the flames, thin whisker marks, spiked blonde hair, and two furry fox ears. His eyes opened, revealing one blue and the other a deep red.

"I'm gonna assume that everything went according to plan, Kira, Aka." Naruto sounded tired.

"Master!" Both Aka and Kira dropped to their knees.

"What you see is only a recording, I am not really here. Maboroshi should be dead by now, with Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan present. I need to tell you one thing that will either stop you from looking for me or push you even more further into your journey…I carry within me the Kyuubi that destroyed Konoha. I carry within me a long history of hatred and destruction. You two do not know what you're getting into. I will not tell you to stop or continue but rather to do what you feel is right. If you do come after me, tell Baa-san, that you know." His kind face was set in a smile as the flames started to die away. "I miss you all…" There was nothing left, only the writing on the wall and the body of the first to taste immortality.

_Immortality…the ability to defy time…to live forever_ They mused under the warm sun as Kira walked with Aka after being apart for so long. Kotarou looked out at the land that dwelled beneath the cliffs. He had been rattled by what he had seen in the cell miles underground, by Naruto's face in the flames, and the other half of the story he lived but never knew anything about.

Sakura kept wiping at the spot on her cheek as Sasuke kept rubbing the little spot on his forearm where the blood landed. They always got splattered with blood, their own or others in battle, so it wasn't a new sensation…but the way the blood was shed was what made it so uncomfortable. It was as if Naruto dragged out the man's death, toying with him until the last moment. Truth be told, to that man Naruto was a demon, an omen of death, a harbinger of death. The way to one's goal is never easy as one thinks; there are dangers on that road. It curves and winds when you want it straight, there are hills and valleys when you want it to be smooth…the hardest thing about the road is to continue. Now they weren't so sure about how to continue, their road was becoming so jagged with hills and turns…

"Kotarou-chan?" Sakura looked at the king. The king was changed. He was no longer two personalities. It had only been a coping mechanism to endure his survival. Now that he knew the truth and Maboroshi dead, there was nothing to torment him. His personalities integrated and now he stood on the hill, pondering over the past.

"My Onii-chan stood here and looked at those hills." Kotarou pointed towards the hills. "I asked him what was there. He said one word, 'Konoha'. From here, it is only a tiny speck, but he said it was a large village with lots of people. His place of birth and it made him realize that it's not the only village out there. He took my hand and gave it a small squeeze. 'I never knew it was so beautiful from a distance.' Why? 'Because standing inside I could only see its ugliness.' I never understood what he meant." He folded his hands behind his back.

_That's because you never been there…you never watched villagers gang up on him and beat him. I would watch and with out batting an eyelash I turned and walked away. I, Uchiha Sasuke, walked away from Naruto as he called out for help._

_He always liked me since I can remember, but I never raised a finger to help him. I saw him in an alley nursing a wound, looking so sad and beaten, but I never went up to him and asked if he needed help. He was dirt and I didn't want to dirty my hands._

Kotarou called Aka to his side and they both gave a knowing smile. Kira seemed to know what was on their mind as he too smiled. Aka and Kotarou tuned on their heels. A wind came from the direction of Konoha as Kotarou slipped his hands into Aka's.

"I can never truthfully say I'll understand what he said but sometimes I can feel what he meant." They both looked at the village and spread out their arms in such a manner as to embrace it. "A feeling of belonging, of a burden only he knows…" They leaned back on their heels and their weight forced them off the cliff.

"Kotarou-chan!" Sakura and Sasuke ran to the edge of the cliff as Kira calmly waited. "Kira! Why did they fall?"

"They do it every year to remember Naruto. As long as I or Aka are with him, he'll be safe." He offered them his open hands. "Do you want to see what it means to be alive?"

It was insane. Why the hell did they want to play with death? Sure, the river might break their fall but still, this was fate they were messing with. Yet they took Kira's hand.

"Master Naruto told me as we all fell that he could hear the ancient voice of the Uzumaki call out to him. It was a wonderful feeling." Kira held their hand in a tight grip as they had their backs to the edge. "He could hear you two speak to him."

With a soft exhale, Kira and the two skeptical Shinobi leaned back and felt their feet leave firm land. They could feel the air rushing past, the sky was becoming distant. Kira could remember Naruto holding onto his little brother's hand as he held Aka's, the one he loved. They had been childhood friends, but then he realized it all changed. Here he was now with his two Masters falling into the past.

As they continued their downward descent, they felt everything slip away. All that remained was their heart beating with the rhythm of another. Everything was reassuring them to continue, to find Naruto, that some how they were destined to find him, that they were worth of finding him, that _only they could find him_.

"Open your eyes…" They were no longer just falling, but around them were spheres of light fluttering like lively fireflies skimming over their bodies. "…memories."

Some were blue and seemed to dance blissfully while others were a dull gray and their dance showed hopelessness. Voice whispered and figures randomly formed and faded.

The memories were elusive; they would never catch them. Especially those white ones that fluttered further away. The orbs twinkled as the waters opened and pulled them into its embrace. Underneath the waters, only gold orbs swirled around them and a voice they didn't recognized spoke.

"_You're everything I live for, Naruto…  
__My Otōto, my precious Otōto…  
__My everything…"_

They dove deeper into the waters, not needing air. The dark waters lightened and soon they broke the surface. They were looking up at the cliff and the sky, treading water. Kira was on his back, along with Aka and Kotarou, all of them staring up at the sky absent-minded…at peace. They were at peace now that they reached the water. Mimicking the others, Sakura and Sakura let their weight spread over the water.

"What happened?" Sakura was confused as much as Sasuke refused to admit.

"Strong emotions leave behind a mark." Kira lazily remarked. "That's all it was."

These waters were calm, warm, reassuring, unlike those uneasy waters that nearly killed Sakura so many days ago. No matter where they went, their emotions manifested themselves in ways they never thought possible.

"You didn't blackout." Kotarou lazily smiled. "I did when Naruto-niichan held on to me. When I woke up, Aka was all I had left of him, and the mark, a tear drop over a spiral on my shoulder…but now I'm sure that today I have something more, a new family branch forming of Sasuke-niisan and Sakura-neesan."

They nodded in unanimous agreement as they bathed in the sun's warm rays. The relationships that were forming brought them peace. These people loved Naruto in a way they did not. They had loved him since the beginning. That thought brought a sad smile to their smile.

Millions of miles away, a shadow wrote a short message on a paper cut in the shape of a bird as he chuckled. Satisfied with his message, he waved it back and forth, so the ink would dry. He gave it a small kiss before he held it like a delicate flower in his palm. With a puff of breathe, he sent it flying into the skies.

"I wish we could be there." Naruto smiled.

"Would be wonderful, wouldn't it Kit? To see her face at simplicity?"

"It would, but not yet. We still have much to do, in order to prepare ourselves. The scroll was activated not too long ago…An eye for an eye."

A red chakra tail wrapped around his neck as a voice purred in his ear. "You're having fun aren't you? It's been a long time since _anything_ this exciting and amusing happened to someone else but you."

"Half of me is ready to cheer them on, the other half wants them to turn around and go home."

"Oh, I know you better. It's more like two-thirds cheer, one third go home."

"Look," Naruto pointed to the sky as a shower of multi-colored rain feel from the star splattered skies. "A star shower."

"Wonderful colors, the kind I always see within you. Hey…what was that one song you sang when you were younger that drove me crazy every time you saw those star showers?"

"You want me to sing it...Don't tell me you miss my voice, which by the way is ruined eternally by you." Naruto growled playfully.

"…so you won't do it? And here I thought we were really close…though we can't get any closer." Kyuubi laughed.

Smiling at the comment, the request was granted after a bit more begging. Naruto took a deep breath and began to sing.

"_**Summer has come and passed**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**Wake me up when September ends."**_

"Ironic," The red chakra tail brushed against their neck, "how those lines are so true about you and everyone else around you, eh Kit?" He received no response as the song continued.

**_"Like my fathers come to pass_**

_**Twenty years has gone so fast**_."

Their time was ending even though Sasuke and Sakura were still blind children at this point, but with enough seals broken and enough nudges from the past maybe the blinds will come off. It was worth the time to continue with, for now Naruto wished to have his friends at his side.

* * *

A paper bird flew through the open window of the Hokage's office as she tried to convince Neji into attempting once again to look past the sealed doors. Tsunade picked up the bird and read what it said. She crumpled the bird and tossed it into the garbage.

"Damn!" She pushed Neji out of the way. "No fucking way!" In her memories she recalled the Yondaime. He had stressed politeness and would remark about her eating habits when they met for lunch much to her annoyance. She groaned as _he_ had taught _her_ to become more polite, having shortly forgotten she was older.

"After all these years, you still have those habits!" Tsunade stood in front of the chamber, but that was a joke. It was only about 2 feet wide by 3 feet tall, yet who cared? "Okay…" She placed her right hand on the seal and said in a firm voice, "In the name of the Uzumaki, Open the seal…please."

The door pulled back, tearing the seal in two, to reveal an empty chamber. She asked for a flashlight and flicked it on. Neji, Hinata, and Tsunade looked into the long narrow entrance. Tsunade gripped the flashlight between her teeth as she crawled in, followed by Hinata, and finally Neji. Dust was thick, having not been cleaned in a long time, making their travel difficult. It wasn't too uncommon for families to make their chambers very complex in order to stop anyone who tried to rob valuable information. The tunnel floor started to slant down as the roof remained in its spot. Tiny footsteps were carved into the wall as it came to an abrupt stop, big enough for the tips of the foot to enter. There were several spirals on the wall of varies sizes, at least they were on the right track. They all carefully climbed down the wall and touched the wet tile flooring. About an inch of water surrounded their feet and they stood in silence, the light bouncing off the walls.

"How much longer?" Hinata fumbled through the water and gripped at the moss that grew between the bricks on the wall.

"Now much I think." Tsunade concentrated the beam ahead of her as she dimly made out a large steel door. She was sure as the door came into visible view that they were near. The steel door extended far above them, a good 27 feet high. A giant red steel spiral marked what lay beyond…all they had to do was cross the stepping pillars that plummeted into more darkness and possibly steel spikes. Things would not be simple, she knew, some of those pillars would break away, spelling out their poor soul's fate. She took the first step and took the next, snaking her way to safety while telling the others to skip 3 after the second, then four, and going back to 3 steps, and finally take two pillars one after the other before skipping 2 and reaching the safe platform on where Tsunade waited.

"Open in the name of the Last Living Legacy, Uzumaki Naruto…please."

As if by giant invisible hands, the doors creaked open to reveal a door much like the steel gates only smaller and made of wood. This one opened as they approached to reveal a vast room with many archways, filled with many tiny sealed compartments. In the back was a large cherry wood table with a black box adorned with silver edges and spirals sitting on it. Ignoring the other small secrets, Tsunade walked up the table, looking at the stone tablet behind it. A large Kyuubi glared down at her, fangs bared with a collar wrapped around its neck. Two chains were connected to the collar and spread to either side where two faceless people held it. Above their heads were two symbols, one she knew to be of the Uzumaki, but that other one…it was alien to her, a spiral within a large teardrop. Right now was not the time to ask questions, she needed to open that chest, as the bird (sent by "Sakura") told her to.

"Hold this." She handed the flashlight to Hinata. Placing both hands on the top, she opened the push locks and flipped the top open. There was only one single sheet of paper inside. Hinata readjusted the flashlight so the beam shone directly inside. There was only one sentence on the paper causing the Hokage to throw it's container across the room.

_I.O.U. One Uzumaki History Scroll and an explanation. _


	11. Ch 10: Never Let Him Go

**Yang-chan: Because so many people have e-mailed my about this chapter, I decided to give a little spiel. Yes, this contains Yaoi elements! Yes, I happen to support Yaoi! No, this is not a Yaoi story. Okay, got that? Besides, I'm giving the warning here, so if you don't like to read Yaoi elements, then stop here and go onto the next chapter or ask one of your friends/fellow readers to give you a non-Yaoi summary. Whew, my spiel over, now go ahead and read this chapter without any more interruptions. **

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Ten: Never Let Him Go**

Itachi paced back and forth, worried. Normally Itachi didn't worry. Why? Because he was Itachi and Itachi never worries. Period. Today was an exception, Sonkei was late. Not one minute, or an hour, she was a _day_ late. Sonkei defined punctuality, she arrived when she said she would and not a second later. To add more fuel to the fire, he had received a message form Orochimaru, through the proper channels of course, that he also was contacted by Sonkei, the same message, the same price, the same reward. They thought about down right refusing them but it dawned on them how this might work in their favor…God, he needed a cigarette!

A rapping at his window pulled him out of his worry. Glancing up, Itachi scrambled to undo the latch. The Golden Sonkei hobbled inside and waited until Itachi turned away from the window before she spoke.

"Master had fallen ill; I had to stay at Master's side until Master regained health." Sonkei ruffled her feathers before hopping onto the arm of a chair.

"I understand." Itachi offered a cup of tea, which she accepted. "Is your Master doing well now?"

"Yes, quite well. I have news for you Itachi-kun." She took a sip of her tea. "It's about your brother." It was hard to tell Itachi's reaction to the news, but she continued anyways. "He's made it to the fifth marker. It's that one, Itachi-kun."

Itachi kept his gaze on the untouched cup of tea in front of him. He had not heard much about his brother since….Last he heard, Sasuke had been close to joining the Snake in his warped sense of vengeance. Something came to pass and Sasuke was safely back in Konoha. Itachi could only think of one thing that would bring Sasuke so far from Konoha, a certain blond by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had half the world hunting him. Even the great Itachi could not find him; it was like trying to capture the rainbow. Naruto was elusive.

"So what? It makes no difference." Itachi scoffed.

"He's got almost a direct link to Naruto, a fox by the name Kira. Ring any bells?"

How could Itachi forget? Those two attacked together, moving almost like one entity. It was all he could do to avoid their attacks unlike the others…but he did manage to live, for a price.

"Maybe. What is it that you are dying to tell me Sonkei?"

"Simple, I want you to say hello." Sonkei smirked. "I'm all about family reunions.

* * *

Kotarou kept crying that he didn't want them to leave.

"Stay with me! You can live here with me!" He wrapped himself around Sasuke's leg. "Stay please?" Sasuke tossed Sakura a pleading look.

"Kotarou-chan," Sakura knelt down to Kotarou's level, "If you don't get off Sasuke-kun's leg, you won't get another of 'Sakura-chan's Super Secret Recipe' Sugar Cookie." With this Kotarou let go and accepted the cookie bribe.

"Here." Kotarou held out birds cut out of paper. "You write the name of the person who will receive the message, write the message, sign you name and toss it into the air. It will fly straight to that person." Sakura and Sasuke eyed the birds with a hopeful glint in their eyes. "I've tried sending it to Naruto-niichan, but it didn't get five feet away when it turned around and flew back to me." Their faces fell. "Send me word of Naruto's whereabouts when you find him." They nodded.

Kira bid farewell to Aka and Kotarou, giving Aka a loving look. Aka embraced Sakura like a sister. "I hope you remain well and safe. Come back in good spirits." The young priestess turned to Sasuke and very gently placed a warm kiss on his forehead. "Try not to fall prey to yourself. It is never a kind trap." She stated and smiled as Sasuke turned a million shades of read. Sakura and Kira both fumed and pulled Sasuke away from Aka, who only smiled playfully at Kira.

As Sakura turned to give Kotarou a hug, he pulled her down low enough to give her a kiss. Sakura, in too much shock, did nothing. As he released the kiss, he winked and walked down the hall dragging a stunned Aka while he sang, "I got further than Nii-chan!" Sakura had her hand to her mouth and blushed as she replayed what happened. Luckily, Kira and Sasuke had gotten into a debate about Aka, both giving their thoughts about the kiss Aka gave Sasuke. Running to catch up to them, she promised to keep her kiss a secret.

* * *

Itachi stood in front of his mirror, making sure that not a single hair was out of place. He had pride in his appearance, because it was his appearance that gave him the upper hand. Calculating the ratio of right flipped hairs to left flipped hairs, he noticed the one error he overlooked. The biggest error he could ever over look. He ran to the bathroom sink and scrubbed his face clean. Double-checking his appearance, he then checked his surroundings to make sure no one was around. Taking eyeliner, he drew in the lines on either side of his nose, connecting with them to his eyes. It was his trademark, but it was drawn in. Satisfied with his reflection, Itachi slipped on the Akatsuki cloak. He was about to leave when he remembered the most important item he would ever need. Reaching up to a high shelf, he pulled down a bundle wrapped in silk. Grinning under the collar of his cloak, he left. It had been too long since he last saw his brother…this reunion would be on to remember.

* * *

Kira wondered what Naruto was doing now. Had Naruto reached his destination? Was he okay without his faithful servant? Kira wished he could be with Naruto, to look after him and to just be with him.

"Kira-chan?" Sakura looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Are you okay?" They stopped so Sasuke could check the map, he wasn't too sure of where they were exactly.

"Master Sakura…I'm fine." Kira looked down, his bangs obscuring his eyes from Sakura. "Just thinking, that's all."

Sakura settled herself next to him. "About what Kira-chan?"

"Master Naruto." Peering through his bangs, he noticed that Sakura didn't register any pain at all, he saw weariness instead. He was almost sure that she would hurt hearing Naruto's name.

"Kira-chan, is Naruto really carrying the Kyuubi?" He expected this question, especially after Naruto confessed it. When they had traveled, even for that brief time, he had seen the Kyuubi, he spoke with the Kyuubi…he was even complimented by the Kyuubi! However, Naruto told him that beyond Kira, a scares few knew the truth, not even Sasuke and Sakura.

"It_ would be too much for them. They couldn't carry the weight of those other things, so I can't make it worse for them…_

…_at least not now."_

"He is." The answer was short and simple, but it carried with it so many recollections. "He wanted to tell you, but it wasn't time. More importantly, he couldn't tell you, not in Konoha." Sasuke had folded up the map and joined the conversation. "He wanted tell you the whole truth about him, about the secret that blood was shed for, about the Uzumaki."

"I keep hearing Uzumaki this, Uzumaki that, but what the hell is wrong with the Uzumaki!" Sasuke thought back to the odd dream he had while staying in Hero's Village, shivering slightly.

"That," drawled a voice "is the million dollar question."

-/-/-

Sprawled on the mountaintop was the vessel of the Kyuubi, enjoying a bit of sun. He twirled a poppy between his fingers while letting out a yawn. Kyuubi was taking a nap, bored out of his mind. Time was passing a little slowly for their liking. Another yawn later, Naruto stood and walked back to his cave. He had received the signal he was waiting for.

Kyuubi sniffed the air as he stirred awake. **"Kit…?"**

"You're awake now? Sleep well?" Kyuubi nodded. The Kit was rummaging through and assortment of items until he found what he needed. He opened the dust-covered box. Inside was a scroll and a black book covered in little red clouds, and Akatsuki journal. Along side the journal was an Akatsuki cloak, _his_ cloak, _Naruto's_ cloak.

"Itachi-kun…" Naruto ran a hand over the cloak.

"**Oh**** crap, Kit! Is it him?"**

"Yeah, facing Kira, Sasuke-kun, and Sakura-chan." He took off his tattered cloak, making a mental note to mend it later, and slipped on the Akatsuki cloak. It fit snuggly against his frame.

"**You're**** going in that!"**

"Yep, for Itachi's sake." The name brought a flood of memories. Itachi's scent clung limply to the cloak, like a reminder of the time they had spent together. It was by a miscalculation that he had been captured. He had put Kira into battle too quickly without the proper training. Itachi and Kisame tracked him down to those hills of sand. Closing his eyes against the Sharingan user, he instructed Kira to attack. Itachi lured Kira away, leaving Naruto behind with Kisame. All Naruto could hear was the sound of footsteps before he was knocked out cold.

"Let's go stop him, Kyuubi!"

"**Finally**** some action!" **

The rustling of cloth signaled their exit. They were going to go stop what Itachi had started when Naruto was captured. After all, Naruto couldn't forget those days. For the briefest of moments, Naruto found what he wanted.

_Wherever Naruto was, it was very warm and bright. Something heavy was draped over his body. He realized he was on a bed. Awake, he groaned at the pain coming from his head. Chains rattled as Naruto tensed up. He peered into a corner and recognized the furry white tail. His eyes ran up the length of the tail and found Kira asleep, injuries over his face and one had holding onto Naruto's hitaiate. Kira mumbled something and turned, causing the chains to rattle. Naruto sighed in relief, happily smiling at Kira. Someone coughed behind him and Naruto turned around slowly. His eyes drifted over the thing draped over him…red clouds on black. There was no need to look up, he knew whom it was._

"_Hello Uzumaki Naruto-san."_

"_Same to you Uchiha Itachi-san."_

The image in front of him was unreal. His mind refused to accept it. It couldn't be…Itachi, his bastard of a brother, was standing in front of him. To make things more surreal, Itachi held a cigarette in his mouth and brought a lit match to the end. The tip glowed red as he extinguished the match. He took a long drag on the cigarette and slowly exhaled.

"Long time no see Otōto." Itachi held the cigarette between his index and middle finger. "How have you been?"

Sasuke remained glued to the spot as the other two scrambled to their feet…at least Sakura did, Kira was on all four, his back arched and baring his teeth. Itachi didn't pay attention to them, but stared ahead to his brother, taking another drag on the cigarette. The smoke billowed away from him as he breathed out, the wisps shifting to the right ever so slightly. Kira and Sakura were thrown to a side as Sasuke looked into a pair of Mangekyo Sharingan. Quickly, he closed his eyes, not wanting to take another second of those eyes. He coughed as he inhaled smoke. "It's seems you are well, Otōto." Itachi looked him over. Taking a small drag, he side stepped as Sasuke lashed out, kunai in hand, Sharingan flaring.

"You bastard!" Sasuke threw two kunais at Itachi who dodged them both. Letting out a flood of swears, Sasuke began the seals. The chakra began to concentrate in his hand, emitting a 'Chi' sound…like a thousand birds. _"Chidori!"_ He hadn't used the technique in a long time, his body responded awkwardly. Half his body charged forward, but the other half fought to extinguish the technique.

Itachi knew this attack and tried to jump out of the way, but found that his legs could not move. Looking down, he noticed the shimmer coming from the ultra thin crystal clear durable wire wrapped tightly around his ankles. Kira and Sakura held that taunt wire between their hands, pulling to keep him in place. The 'Chi' sound grew closer and took flight. He stared up at his younger brother and tossed away the little stub of cigarette.

"Foolish brother!" Sasuke rammed his hand forward, but it met with only air. Sakura and Kira watched dumb founded as Itachi's image flickered as Sasuke passed through. The Chidori fizzed out, with Sasuke trying to contemplate what just happened.

"Must run in the family then." Came Itachi's voice as something slid along the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke jerked forward, hands flying to his wound. Warmth flowed through his fingers and ran down his back. Kira yelled something at Itachi as he pulled out a scroll, bit his thumb, and pressed it against the parchment. Two steel rods appeared in front of Kira, who grabbed them. He growled as he flicked them open to reveal that the rods were in fact steel fans. On it was a giant spiral. Sakura was at Sasuke's side, pulling him away from the battle between Kira and Itachi. Sasuke could feel Sakura's hands touch his wound and felt it close.

"Let's go help Kira." Sasuke rose. Sakura didn't argue, she knew it was this man that had scarred Sasuke's childhood. She wanted to help Sasuke put behind him that part of the past. Her hands flared up with chakra. Sasuke nodded.

Itachi ducked and twirled as the steel fans continued to threaten him. Kira had sharpened the edges, ready for their confrontation. Itachi gave a small smile as he rolled a cigarette, and had Kira cut the ends off. Still avoiding the sharp edges by a hair, Itachi lit the cigarette like it was nothing. When did he start smoking? Oh yeah, since he met Naruto. He blew out a stream of smoke; he was bored. Even with the addition of his brother and the Cherry Blossom, it was still boring. They were nothing compared to Naruto. He expected Kira to be a worthy opponent, but it seems Kira had not been in any recent battles, his skills still the same as those years ago while Itachi had grown powerful. Having enough, Itachi pulled out the bundle from the folds in his cloak. Metal clashed against metal as they fans and kunais bounced off a sword. Everyone stopped his or her attack, spellbound by what was wrapped around the hilt of the sword: a hitaiate. This wasn't a normal hitaiate or like the one on Itachi's forehead. There were claw marks on the metal and it seems the old leaf had been removed and replaced by a grand spiral.

"Ah, you're admiring the beauty of this hitaiate." Itachi held the sword to a side as he closed his eyes. "It belonged to a certain Jinchuuriki-Naruto." He snapped open his eyes at the three who froze to their spot. Everything turned black and white with an eerie red moon in the sky above them. Their bodies were encased in a glass box. Itachi walked around them like a hungry wolf. "So that one word is all it takes to get your guard down. Well, let me tell you a story about Naruto. A most interesting story..." Several Itachis appeared, each holding the same sword. "…about your Naruto."

Sasuke, finally able to move, pounded on the glass. How dare Itachi say Naruto's name! "Don't dare say his name!"

"Silence Otōto!" One of the Itachis ran the sword through the glass and through Sasuke's side. He walked around the glass watching his brother as the sword was pulled out. "Don't interrupt me as I speak." With a wave of his hand, the scenery dissolved into a small chamber lit by oil lamps. Naruto sat in bed, looking down at the cloak covering him as Itachi looked on.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto-san."

"Same to you Uchiha Itachi-san."

"How is your head?"

"What does it matter? What does my body matter to you when I know you want what's inside?"

Itachi remained silent, trying to figure out what to say to the Jinchuuriki.

"**What the hell do you want, Uchiha?" **Kyuubi surfaced. **"You want me? Is that it? Try to take me. No one but the kit here can control me!"**

"I know."

Kyuubi was sure he heard wrong. **"You know?"**

Itachi walked over to a small table and poured a cup of water. He handed it to Naruto who accepted but didn't drink.

"I know a bit about the Uzumaki History, about their collapse."

The clay cup shattered sending water and shards all over the place. Naruto gripped a piece and didn't care that it dug into his palm. "Wh-what else do you know?" He stammered.

"About the other clan too." Itachi's eyes bore into the boy. "I know about your Nii-san."

Naruto threw off the cloak and got into a fighting stance. "What do you know of Yashin-nii?"

"No more than you." Was that a look of pity in Itachi's eyes? _His eyes are so mysterious and beautiful_, Naruto thought, _but they seem tired._ "Naruto." Naruto flinched at having Itachi call him by his first name alone. "We are alike, you and I, so I do not want to hurt you."

"How the hell are we alike?" Naruto's eyes flashed with anger.

"Both our clans massacred, killed. Whether by our hands or by those most trusted. Our presence hated in Konoha. People trying to kill us, having to reject the luxuries of a family, having no peace, the past alive in the most disturbing ways," Itachi drew closer to Naruto who let his arms rest at either side. He raised Naruto's head to look at him in the eyes. "And having Sasuke reject us completely." Itachi could see that this really struck Naruto hard.

"**Let go of us!" **Instructed Kyuubi, brushing Itachi off. **"Stop screwing with Naruto." **

"But even you know the pain he has, don't you Kyuubi-sama? Having people hate you? Having people want to kill you?"

Itachi was filled with satisfaction at the sight of Naruto slumping to the ground, and pulling his legs close, wrapping is hands around his knees, his head hidden behind his hair, and his fox ears flat against his head.

"They don't want you in Konoha. They will kill you. They'll reject you." Itachi continued. "Even your so called 'friends'."

Naruto's head exploded with pain. He cried out, to anyone who was willing to listen, but no one would. People fled at the sight of him. His teammates tried to attack him, telling him how much they hated him, how they had enough of acting. The pain was real, their voices real, everything was real. He ran, tears streaming down his face.

"It's not real! It's not real!" He yelled. Turning a corner, he recognized his surroundings. He was little again, hardly seven. People threw him to the ground and kicked him repeatedly. Sasuke watched, no emotion on his face. Slowly, he turned away.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted. "Help me!" However, Sasuke was too far away now.

The people left and Naruto crawled into a dark alley. He began to nurse one of his many wounds. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Sakura. He choked back tears as his attention returned to the wound. His hopes of her coming to him, giving help, left as she left.

He was all alone…

Kira jumped to his feet as he heard his master yell out. Naruto was on his knees, hugging himself as he muttered. Blood dribbled form his eyes and there were multiple cuts and bruises over his body.

"Master!" Kira ran but was pulled back as the chain reached its limit. "You!" He pointed a clawed finger at Itachi. "What did you do to him?"

"Just reminiscing old buried memories." Itachi looked at Kira. "And you better behave." Kira clutched his head as he watched Aka, Kotarou, and Naruto all die in front of him. "I'll come back later, when you're all done." He left.

They were in pain, suffering the worst at the hands of their own fears and nightmares. Even Kyuubi suffered, his own nightmares coming to life. He watched his past mistake replay all over again as he was helpless to stop it.

Itachi did come back later and he nursed Naruto until his strength returned.

Itachi had granted Naruto shelter, becoming the only one he could trust now. It was an insane idea, but as Naruto spent time in his hell, he could see it wasn't so insane. It almost made perfect sense, even to Kyuubi. Kira was still against it, but he slowly warmed up to the idea. Itachi reminded Naruto so much of his brother Yashin, in how he held himself, how he talked, how he would give Naruto small, secret smiles. When the nightmares came to him in the middle of the night, Itachi was willing to listen. Naruto began to train, with Itachi as his teacher and partner. He never bothered to get to know the other Akatsuki members personally, hell he only remembered Kisame's name, although, who could forget that face? It was like every time he saw Kisame the Jaws theme popped into his head. Still, even as he felt at home with the Akatsuki, something nagged at him from the back of his mind…

_This isn't reality…_

Naruto sat on top of some rocks, Kira draped on his shoulders. He had skipped breakfast to squeeze some more training into his day. Kira had improved quite a bit too. He was tired, having slept little the night before, being kept awake by a single thought"

_This isn't reality…_

"Naruto!" Itachi called to him.

"Itachi!" Naruto jumped from his spot and landed in front of Itachi. "What is it?" He could never stop his heart from giving a little leap when Itachi appeared. It was almost like having Nii-chan back.

"The others wanted me to fetch you. The ceremony is going to begin in an hour's time."

"In an hour?" There had been talk about letting Naruto join their ranks even though he had not performed the necessary actions to qualify. "Why so early then Itachi?" Naruto was forced back against the mountainside, his arms pinned above him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Itachi peered down at him. He ran the back of his hand along Naruto's cheek. "There are no scars on your skin despite the battles you've been in. Your strength is remarkable. Even your face stays young despite your age." Itachi purred.

"So what?" _Oh great, he's drunk. _Was the first thought that ran through Naruto's head.

"I know about it all Naruto-kun. I want to help." Itachi lifted Naruto's face and brought down his own.

It was very random. The kiss wasn't anything he had expected. Damn, it was the whole Yuki incident all over again! Itachi broke the kiss and let go of Naruto. There was a smirk on Itachi's face.

"Come on, let's get you breakfast." Itachi still smirked as he said it.

"Don't …" Naruto balled up his fist and took calculated aim. "…ever do that again, jerk!" He stormed off, leaving Itachi to get up on his own.

"That hurt." Itachi touched his cheek. He sweatdropped as Naruto tripped over a tree root and laughed as Naruto tried to pull it up. Naruto had pulled the whole tree out, and tossed it aside as he continued to fume. "Hmmm…."

Inside the Akatsuki meeting room, everyone else greeted Naruto shouting,_ "Congratulations!_" They slipped on a cloak for too big for him. Itachi climbed in.

"What happened to you?" Kisame asked about the red spot on Itachi's cheek.

Itachi glanced at Naruto who turned red. "Nothing."

Naruto was led through a maze of tunnels until they reached a big stone chamber. Here, he was given a scroll, a journal, a ring, and a box to put everything in when he didn't need them. He was a member of the Akatsuki now, not knowing in time he would break the Akatsuki apart…permanently.

"No! Naruto would never join you!" Sakura pounded on her cage.

Sasuke only felt the blood in his veins turn icy cold as he looked at the grand party in front of him. A really drunk Itachi had cornered Naruto and told him, in an Itachi like way, that he really liked Naruto. That the kiss wasn't just some mistake or something.

"Do you know Otōto, that Naruto would have been mine?" Itachi whispered. "Keep watching."

It had been many days since Itachi had 'confessed' that he just couldn't see Naruto as a little brother. The silence and distance between them strained Itachi so much he did the unthinkable: He took up smoking.

Noting the strained area around Itachi, everyone else ('cept Naruto) went off on absurd missions, some being " Save the Whales" and "Fix The Ozone Layer!"

"What did I do wrong?" Itachi tapped his cigarette so the ash fell off the end. "All I want to do is help. Dammit! What the hell went wrong?"

Something outside his room toppled to the ground. Pissed, he threw open the door to see Naruto trying to pick up a Go board. Naruto froze like a spy caught behind enemy lines.

"Hi, Itachi-kun…" Naruto's voice went unnaturally high.

Itachi flicked his cigarette away and yanked Naruto into his room, slamming shut the door.

"We need to talk Naruto." Itachi gripped Naruto's arm.

"No we don't." Naruto tried to get past Itachi but he found himself thrown on the bed, his arms pinned down. Kyuubi growled. **"Step down!"**

"It's Naruto I need talk to. Listen, I know about it Naruto, about your cursed blood." Both Kyuubi and Naruto remained silent. Knowing he had Naruto's attention, Itachi continued. "I know that it hurts, I can help with that." Itachi climbed onto the bed. "I want to help. I know that you need a new seal to keep both of you in check. This seal…" Itachi's hand slipped into Naruto's cloak and under his shirt, running over the seal. "…it isn't enough." No one had touched the seal; Naruto squirmed under Itachi's touch. "You need something more powerful. I will do everything in my power to help you." Itachi's voice rang softly in Naruto's ears.

"H-how can you h-help?" Naruto blushed but tired to take control of the situation.

"I don't know, but I will not lose you!" Itachi roughly kissed Naruto who was now pinned under him. "I don't want to lose you. I don't know when it started but I won't let you go. My brother didn't know what he was losing." He ran the back of his hand along Naruto's cheek tenderly.

"Itachi…" The Sharingan user was being truthful, he's eyes told him.

There was a knock on the door. Kira told Itachi that the others needed to speak to him.

"Stay here." Itachi whispered to Naruto. "I'll be right back." He slipped off the bed and walked towards the large meeting room.

"Master?" Kira asked as he hopped onto a table. "Are you okay? You're face is flushed."

"Fine." Naruto couldn't get up. It was all so confusing. Even though it was so…No! He won't fall in love again. Yuki would be the last. He brought up his hand to his forehead and touched the Leaf Hitaiate. Out of all the Akatsuki, he was the only one whose hitaiate wasn't 'modified'. Now that he joined them, he might as well…right? Taking it off, he felt so naked without it on. Konoha, the proud leaf, his hitaiate…so much history.

"Let's make it like those of over 1,000 years ago." Naruto's hand flared up with red chakra as he dug his claws into the metal. Repeatedly, he slashed at it, and finally he stopped. He placed his fingers above the leaf symbol and ran his fingers down. The leaf was gone, replaced by the Spiral. **"The leaf symbol hides the Uzumaki truth. It evolved from the spiral. We gave them their symbol; all we did was add a triangle and a little tail. They don't know they are really wearing a death symbol, the Uzumaki Spiral!"**

"Master? There is some yelling going on in the meeting." Kira piped. Naruto nodded, got up and scooped Kira into his arms. He wanted to show off his modified hitaiate, to show off the name Uzumaki that was thrust unto him. Walking down the passage, Naruto put it back on, an odd glint in his eyes. Just as he was about to enter, a hushed voice stopped him.

"Shut up. What if Naruto hears us?"

"You shut up! I can't take this!" This was Itachi who spoke.

"Well, we didn't ask you to fall in love with him, now did we?"

"Do you want to die, is that it?"

"Itachi-san, calm down. We don't have an issue with you being gay…or bi."

"That's not the point!"

"_Denial!"_

"We had this planned out and this wasn't suppose to happen!"

"But how can we use this to our advantage…? Ah! Itachi, seduce Naruto!"

"What?"

"Exactly. Once you have him, he won't be able to leave. He'll need you, just like you need him."

"…" Naruto could hear Itachi search for something. "I need a smoke, cuz apparently I didn't get my fix today. I'm hearing you want me to seduce Naruto so we can get the power inside him!"

"Exactly! Itachi, you came to us with this plan. Get the power to control everything."

"I had planned to do that but…somewhere in that plan I fell in love with him." A match was lit and Itachi probably inhaled all those cancer-causing agents. "I didn't mean to. It just happened. I can't …I just can't. I want to help him. I love him."

"Are you listening to yourself? Get him a cigar, that cigarette isn't reaching his brain! Itachi you are a member of Akatsuki. Remember where your loyalty lies!"

"It is to Naruto."

There was a glimmer of hope as Naruto realized Itachi was standing up for him.

"You took an oath; this group is the most important thing in your life. You killed for us, you sacrificed your family, and you abandoned your village. You fight for us or would you rather forget that all for one guy who someone else might get?"

"…"

"We aren't the only ones. Even that Snake is going to be after him after hearing the Immortality shit going around. Do it, literally. Will you turn your back on us for him?'

"No." Naruto could feel his heart shatter as Itachi spoke.

The door exploded, sending wood and brass into the room. Naruto was on the ground in his demonic form. Kira had transformed to accompany his Master. They both shouted the same thing.

**Gatsuuga!**

(Piercing Fang!)

Blood splattered over the walls as almost no one could avoid the attack. Clones filled the room, all attacking with the same Taijutsu. Only Itachi was spared, standing in the middle of the room, watching the spectacle unfold before him.

Naruto looked at the paralyzed Itachi. He was now the only other member of Akatsuki now living.

"**So**** you were after us this whole time." **Kyuubi hated Itachi more now than ever. In fact, he hated anyone who screwed with the Kit's emotions like this bastard did. **"Everything you told the Kit back there was a lie." **Kyuubi reached for something in the air. A sword materialized. "Tell me Itachi-kun, tell me those lies again." Naruto took off his hitaiate and tied it around the hilt of the sword. "I spared you Itachi-kun. What was it you once told Sasuke-kun?" He threw the sword at Itachi's feet. "Live in an unsightly way. Cling to your life Itachi-kun, like some pathetic bug I can crush. No one can help me…except for the ones I chose!" He left the mess of bodies for Itachi to clean up. "Get stronger; see if you can beat me. You never will. That being…die. Die in the wake of all this blood. It would be better."

Itachi never saw Naruto after that day. The only reminder was the sword and hitaiate that Naruto gave him, and the challenge to capture him.

Sasuke and Sakura tried everything to get out of their cage. Kira had wasted too much chakra on his escape.

"Naruto and I are the only living members of the Akatsuki." The other Itachis vanished. "I will get him back…Otōto, do you remember studying the history of Konoha? Remember reading that big thick book father bought for us? It's all wrong. The real history is in the Uzumaki History." He held up the sword in front of him so they could see the spiral. As he did the cages started to fill with sand…white sand against the black background. "This is the truth. Everything, but it was forgotten and sealed away. It's deep in Konoha, buried under revision and mountains of fabricated lies. Want to know a family secret, brother?" The sands had reached their knees and kept climbing higher. "The Uchiha wanted to adopt Naruto into the family but not out of pity. It was for power. Father knew a little of Naruto's history, he wanted that power to overturn the Hyuuga clan. Therefore, I killed him. I killed them so that boy wouldn't fall victim to our family as I did and you would have….I left you as a painful reminder to me of the deed I did. I killed for us and Naruto." The sands had now reached their shoulder. "And now I will kill you so Naruto will have to depend on me. You are nothing but pain and torment for Naruto. I swore to do everything in my power to help him. I will."

The three panicked as the sand reached their mouth. Suddenly, everything snapped back to reality and color. They all gasped, taking in large quantities of air. Sasuke looked up and saw a large red rod sticking out of Itachi's shoulder and extended out from beneath his last rib on his right.

Red clouds were in front of them and they weren't Itachi's, but that's was all they saw.

Like puppets whose strings were cut, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kira crumpled into the arms of three clones.

"You look…different Naruto." Itachi wiped the blood that dribbled out of his mouth.

"As you Itachi-kun."

"Why are you protecting them? I was just about to kill them."

"That's why I'm protecting them" Naruto had his clones gently place the three down.

"Wearing that?" Itachi pointed to the Akatsuki cloak and hat with white things on the sides Naruto was currently wearing.

"We hadn't seen each other in years, what else would I wear?"

Itachi was about to say something when Naruto cut him off.

"I'm not here on a social call, so come out." The Itachi in front of him fell to the ground, his face now that of another man. Itachi climbed up from underground.

"It's been a long time." Itachi reached out to touch Naruto's face.

"Itachi, quit this. Nothing can come out of it." Naruto slapped his hand away. "That thing that could have been never happened, so leave them alone."

"I will not stop protecting you. I will help you. I promise to take away your curse."

Naruto slipped off the ring on his right ring finger, the Akatsuki ring, and tossed it to Itachi who caught it. "It's over. If you don't leave now…I'll kill you."

"…" Itachi looked at the ring in his hand. "This means nothing. Somehow…I'll kill them." In a cloud of smoke, he was gone.

"Jerk." Naruto held two fingers to his face as he vanished along with his clones as Kira, Sasuke, and Sakura all woke up and scanned the area.

"Where's Itachi!" Sasuke looked around but found no trace of his brother. "Damn it!"

"Sasuke-kun, calm down. I'm sure everything will be alright, somehow."

Kira sniffed around…that scent was so familiar, but it was very faint. "Masters, I believe Master Naruto was here! The scent leads dead straight!"

Without a word, they took off, not knowing their old friend and master had saved them.

"**Smart kit!" **Kyuubi laughed as he waited before he picked up the body that lay next to him**. "And you modified their memory."**

"Wait until the next seal breaks on Sasuke, it's _that one_." With a sad smile, they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Yuri rubbed her eyes. Itachi was about to kill the ones she was suppose to protect, which she was to do, when this rod comes out of now where! Itachi didn't do anything about it. An other Akatsuki showed up. This was the other living member of the Akatsuki that was able to live the attack on their headquarters, know to others as Angel of Death. This person had done something to those three and started to talk with Itachi who minuets later collapsed to the ground. Itachi appeared later, as a daisy pops up from the ground. They talked, it handed Itachi the ring and Itachi left. Those three woke up and after a bit more confusion ran off not knowing their helper was right near by.

"This Angel of Death is good…" Yuri murmured. "I'll send word to Master. Confirm this Akatsuki member's existence. Maybe we can recruit it into our plan?" She took off after her charges, hoping to write what she saw in a little while. It wasn't every day that you find someone of that skill and with that reputation. The Angel of Death was the only one who got real close to Naruto before he vanished off the face of the earth. With him on their side…they might get Naruto!

"**So my little angel of death," **Kyuubi chuckled, "**think it worked?"**

"This cloak worked wonders!" Then Angel of Death a.k.a. Naruto tossed the cloak with its hat in its box and slipped on his normal cloak. "They won't figure it out until much later."

"**So**** how long should we wait until the horrible story comes up?"**

"About a day Kyuubi. Then he'll see _that one_…I just hope Sasuke survives the night."


	12. Ch 11: Nothing Is Ever Forgotten

**Yang-chan: I have nothing to say…Enjoy the chapter!**

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Eleven: Nothing Is Ever Forgotten**

Sonkei cursed at the rain. From the warm spot on her perch, she could hear it above her. Master sat in its chair, reading a small paper back novel, sipping wine. It had welcomed the rain in the desert, loving the change it would bring about to the dry lifeless place.

"Sonkei?" It peered at the reflection in the glass.

"Yes Master?"

"Is Orochimaru going ahead with his plan?"

"I believe so…would you like me to speak to him?"

"No, let him continue. If there is something I learned, it is to let them do things their own way. By the way, Yuri sent us the most interesting morsel of information. There is yet another living member of the Akatsuki, so Itachi is not alone. It is Death's Messenger."

"Really? Shall I scry for him Master?"

"It's a waste of time, we won't find him. We lost too many people when we thought he was a mere rumor. Forget it." The glass made a soothing sound as they gently tapped it. "Besides, I have a strong feeling that today we'll have a most intriguing report from Yuri."

* * *

Hail feel in large clumps from the sky, falling past the dense leaves of the forest. A snake slithered along the ground, making its way through the trees with one destination in mind. Orochimaru rode on top of said snake, a smile plastered on his face. Tucked away in his sleeve was a letter.

"Itachi failed his mission, so it will be my entrance soon enough." With a small motion, he set off the curse seal on his most favorite Uchiha. "I shall see you soon, my dear Sasuke-kun."

* * *

The voice came without warning. It called to him, telling him that Orochimaru would always follow him like a shadow. His teammates didn't hear anything, but they did see Sasuke fall to his knees holding onto the seal. Purple chakra started to leak between his fingers as a flame pattern spread over his skin.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped seeing the seal. It had been dormant for so many years, so why did it activate?

"Master!" Kira watched as the black markings began to cover Sasuke's face.

_Damn, why now? _Sasuke concentrated his will to battle the infection, but it continued to spread. His will wasn't enough to battle the seal it filled him with that feeling he had so many years ago, an intoxicating power rush. _I don't want this. Stop spreading! _The seal stopped moving, staying motionless over his skin like a burning tattoo.

_I'll let you go Sasuke-kun…for now._ The voice chuckled with amusement.

Sasuke's skin crawled as the seal receded, the power waning and his sense of self returning. He brushed the tips of his fingers against the seal, taking note the soreness.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke winced as he got up. That snake hadn't reared his ugly head in a long time. Now…Sasuke was almost 100 percent sure that Orochimaru had caught wind of Naruto's most unusual gift. "Only one person can activate the curse seal."

Kira had trembled in fear of the odd chakra that had surrounded Master Sasuke. Everything about it filled him with dread…a feeling of utmost doom. "Master, I do not know why, but now I am sure that when we meet the owner of such power, tragedy will befall us." He looked at the sky and strained his ears. The sound of heavy hail was coming from nearby. "We must find a small cave; hail is falling only a short distance away." There was a slight panic in his voice, with the hint of anxiety and stress.

Sasuke's vision split as he took a step, a small side effect of the seal. He could feel Sakura grab hold of his arm. He mumbled a small thank you as he tried to shake off the feeling.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard Sasuke-kun." Sakura tightened her grip on his arm as he tried again to walk.

"Master Sakura is right." As Kira spoke, he pulled out a purple pillbox. Inside, there were two compartments, each holding a dozen pills of red or white color. He took a white pill and swallowed it. The transformation process only took a few seconds, he got down on all fours as his bones changed shape, fur started to grow as his clothes seemed to melt into the air, and his facial features adjusted to the face of a true fox. The fox before them was a radiant creature as it stood in front of them, the small of its back coming to their chest. Its red eyes evaluated their expression and both shinobi swore they saw the corner of the fox's mouth curl up.

"My Masters, allow me to carry you to shelter." It was Kira in his true adult fox form.

Still a little surprised, Sakura helped Sasuke on and climbed on herself. Kira's large bushy tail was wrapped around them both but it was not to secure them. Sakura ran a hand through Kira's smooth hair. It was silky and soft, inviting her to bury her face in his tail.

"Grab tightly. I'm gonna go fast." The two barely had time to grab a handful of fur. Kira took long strides and seemed to glide over the land. The wind was cold as it rushed by, causing them to sink into Kira's warm tail. He knew the air would become chilly as he ran so he wrapped them in order to keep them warm. Rain cascaded down on them and they could hear hail. Kira stopped and listened, the storm had surrounded them, and he had to find a place in order to insure the health of his Masters. He took off again, glancing back briefly to check his Masters, they were fine and dry. The rain had stopped but the hail was falling harder and heavier. He halted inches away from a block of ice with a diameter of four feet. "Oh shit!" He glanced up. "Hold on!" Ice was falling, making the first chuck seem like a pebble. The dark grey clouds let lose and avalanche of ice, leaving deep craters in the earth. Kira ran, skidding and slithering through the pillars and spikes that fell. This wasn't a storm; it was under the control of a jutsu. He growled as a boulder blocked his route. Angered, he ran up its side and pushed off as a long line of boulders missed him. The road was lined with them, and now icicles were dropping. Running, he could hear a line of icicles follow his path, narrowly missing him. He scrambled over the ice as another icicle brushed against his fur. Seeing ahead, he knew that he had to buy a little bit of time. Behind him, more ice was falling directly at the spot he stood at. Being a fox, he couldn't perform the hand seals. Instead, he unwrapped his tail and straightened it; he spread out his legs, and tensed all his body's muscles.

_**Five Point Fox Style!**_

_**Katon Kitsuneka No Jutsu!**_

_(Fire Type Fox Fire Skill)_

Kira's body was enveloped in flames. He let out an ear-piercing roar as the fire streaked up into the sky, taking the form of a fox. The jutsu collided with the on coming ice melting it instantly. The jutsu returned to where Kira stood and proceeded to run ahead, melting all the ice in order to clear a safe path for Kira. He ran, feeling both his Master's grip on his fur tighten and shiver in the cold air. A path had opened up; leading to a cave Kira had spotted. Relaxing, Kira stopped his Jutsu and wrapped his poor shivering Masters in warmth. He was only a few feet away from the mouth of the cave when the sound reached his ears. Turing around, he could see the wave of ice come crashing down.

A shadow stood on a cliff, his hands forming a seal and his eyes watching the event unfold.

"**I**** think you went a little over board Kit."**

"It's Kira, Kyuubi. He wouldn't let anything happened to them. I told him to protect them. Look, there he is."

"**So****, ready to let the unsealing just take its course?" **

"I just hope he'll be okay…the effects are never immediate and of course, this is Sasuke we're talking about."

Finding his footing, Kira scaled the cliff side. He strained against the weight of his Masters. A paw reached the entrance of the cave. Pulling himself up, he looked at the clouds, wondering if the next attack would come or not. His front left paw had a small wound that sent pain up his leg. Once inside the cave, he dropped to the ground exhausted from the ordeal. He had felt the chakra of the person, and he was sure of whom it was. Only he would push Kira like this. However, in this storm, he dare not to venture out to prove his hypothesis.

"Kira? Are you hurt?" Sakura slid off his back.

"A small wound." Kira licked his paw clean. "How is Master Sasuke?"

On cue, Sasuke jumped off. "Still alive."

A crack of thunder rang through the sky as lighting hit a tree. The tree snapped in half and plummeted down the rocky slope, picking up rocks and mud. The rumbling vibrated down and alerted Kira.

"Master Sakura! Master Sasuke!" Kira forgot about the pain as he remembered his vow to Naruto.

_I will protect them with my life._

Sakura and Sasuke were jerked off their feet and thrown deeper into the cave as a mudslide buried Kira alive and sealed the entrance of the cave. Darkness filled the cave, casting confusion over the Shinobis.

"Kira! _Kira!_" Sakura felt her way towards the mess with Sasuke behind her. "Kira, say something! Damn it, we need light!"

"Hang on a second." Sakura could hear Sasuke open his bag. "I have a fla-AHA!" A beam of light blinded Sakura for a second before Sasuke moved the light. He fixed the light on the cave entrance and gave a startled gasp. "Kira!"A paw poked through the rocks and mud.

They started moving rocks, digging through dirt and pulling out tree branches. A tail fell lifeless from the ruble. "Hang on Kira!" Sakura told him. "We'll get you out." More of Kira was exposed as they toiled. With one last shove of a boulder, Kira rolled out and lay on the ground. His once pure white coat was now matted with blood and mud. They could see places where they were sure bones had broken. Streams of blood pooled around the wounds. His chest rose faintly.

"Oh Kira…" Sakura stretched out a trembling hand and touched one of his ears. "I'm only trained to heal people…" His breaths were short and ragged. "If you were a person…" She placed his head on her lap. A box poked her knee….his pillbox was wrapped around his neck!

"Sasuke-kun! Get me water and a cup!" She ordered.

Confused, he got her what she needed. There were only a few pills inside, about three of each color. Praying, she took a red pill and crushed it in her hand. "The cup." She poured the powder in and poured the water over it. "Kira, please drink this." Sasuke held Kira's head up as Sakura opened his jaw. Little by little, she gave him the mixture to drink. The fur withdrew, his clothes started to grow over his body, and his face returned to its human state…the Kira they knew was with them again but in a sorry state. Sakura did the best she could on a fox. The bones and other wounds she could fix but she wasn't sure if there was any internal damage.

"There's nothing else I can do…" Sakura told Sasuke as he set up a fire with the available wood they pulled from the mess of earth and trees. "…except ask for a miracle." She brushed a strand of hair out of Kira's face as she spread a blanket over him.

"Will you be okay alone for a second? I'm going to go see if there's a back way out." Sasuke turned on his flashlight.

"Go, I'll stay with him."

Sasuke took off deeper into the cave, listening to Sakura as she murmured softly to Kira. Soon he couldn't hear anything but his footsteps. Keeping the beam of light on the ground, he didn't see the long claw marks on the wall.

The silence started getting to him, so he was glad to have found the shallow lake. Water dripped down from the darkness. He wasn't sure how far he had gone in, but it was far enough, there was no other way out. However, it couldn't hurt to look around. The water was surprisingly warm and reached to about his shins. There were many worn out sections of the cave wall that led to deeper water. On occasion, he thought he had seen the scales of a fish glide by. Other than that, the place was a dead end. He trained his light higher on the wall when the light was reflected back. Curious, he made his way through the waters. Whatever it was, it was stuck inside one of the many cracks. He climbed on top of a rock and pulled hard. It came out easily, sending Sasuke flailing into the water. His flashlight clattered and went out.

"Great…" He picked himself up and activated the Sharingan. His eyesight improved greatly. Grabbing his light, which now had a cracked light bulb, he looked for the object. It was circular in shape and, as he found it again, was covered in mud and rust. "I have stuff to clean this up with back where Sakura-chan is." Sasuke glanced around once and decided to head back.

Sakura could hear the soft footsteps of Sasuke.

_Maybe he found an exit? _She hoped.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked as he came into view

"Fine, but what the hell happened to you?" Sasuke was dripping wet as he plopped down near the fire.

"I got wet." He went through his bag and pulled out a polishing kit. Going straight to work, not another word was exchanged. He could see Sakura had questions but he had to clean this up. After a couple cans of polish and several cleaning rags later, he looked down at a small circular hand held mirror with elaborate edges. _I went through all that trouble for a mirror? _He turned it over in his hand, taking in the artisanship of the backing; it was made of high quality steel with a chibi fox emblazed on the back. A fox…He looked up at Kira. If it wasn't for the fact that he witnessed the tragic accident, he would have assumed Kira was asleep. Sakura kept checking on Kira every ten minutes, hoping for a sign. Sasuke twirled the mirror in his hand, the fox reminding him of the Kyuubi and Naruto.

Sasuke wanted answers, answers he felt were a long ways from being told. He was tired of waiting for those answers. When he found Naruto…Oh boy, Naruto would have to go hide another 7 years to escape the wrath of his friends.

Naruto…in dreams he comes and in wake he flees. Why is it that as they get further away from Konoha did his memories and dreams of Naruto become detailed and increasingly clearer? Konoha…was what Itachi said about it true? Was Konoha built on lies? Naruto…he said something about the Konoha leaf. He untied his hitaiate and gazed at it. Now that he thought of it…it did have a spiral from which the leaf was born.

If Naruto thought the truth was too much, then he was ready now. Sasuke could take anything Naruto threw at him. He could handle the truth; after all, he was the great Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura. She looked tired…tired of all this mystery and confusion. This was getting more and more complicated by the minute. Naruto was within arm reach but they just couldn't capture him. A sly fox outwitting the hunter, which was what he was.

"Damn you…" Sasuke cursed.

Sasuke thought of his house in Konoha as he crawled towards the warmth of the flames, the warm relaxing bed in the middle of an empty house. The world had been cruel to him, so he shut himself off from the world. His heart had frozen from the ice that he had built up around him that spring hadn't ever reached him. It was his way of protecting himself. Friends, he didn't need them….but….he had found them and at the same time realized his reasoning for being alone didn't make much sense anymore. The winter inside him melted into wonderful spring, his friends.

That Naruto could always out do him at some things. He had shown Sasuke his own weakness; the scars of yesterday still linger today. Every person was human with their own personal weakness that forced them to improve. Sasuke was trying to reach Naruto's level of life. Just look at Naruto's life, how can he still smile, how can he still live everyday, when he had suffered so much at the hands of Konoha?

"Hey Sakura-chan? I think that when Naruto is with us again…" Sasuke held the mirror in his hand.

"What?"

"…I'm going to join Neji-san in beating an explanation out of him."

"Sasuke-kun…I'll join you too." Sasuke smiled.

The reflection in the mirror showed an exhausted Sasuke, wet, covered in mud, and scratches. Somehow, he looked older than 19 years. Just now he noticed it, looking in this mirror he had just found.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" He said the name as if the mirror could show him where Naruto was. Instead, it showed him a forgotten yesterday.

The mirror fogged up and a spiral, a blue spiral appeared in the glass. Before he could get a grip on what was happening, a searing pain came from the back of both his hands. As if traced by an invisible scalpel, a spiral shown in bright crimson, his blood welling over the cuts.

The mirror slipped from his hands and cracked as it hit the ground. All his old battle wounds opened again though they did not bleed. Sakura was at his side trying to figure out what was wrong. Sasuke's body began to burn with fever…but his mind was far away…back in Konoha. Sakura only could hold on to his nearly lifeless body.

He blinked at the bright light around him. As his eyes adjusted, he found himself in a long white hallway, at the end was a door covered in chains and a paper seal. Turning around he saw the hallway stretch further back. There was only one way to go and it was in front of him. He found it odd that he didn't see anything else and no sound other than his steps were heard. The door grew closer and the chains fell limply to the ground. Only the paper seal was left, affixed on top of two strips that formed a rather large X on the door. On impulse, he placed both hands on the door, the spirals still raw and bleeding. The paper seal tore in half as the door swung in, causing Sasuke to lose his balance and topple forward.

Back with Sakura, Sasuke's body had stopped the twitching and remained perfectly still. His fever had improved slightly and the wounds had finally closed….except those on the back of his hands. She looked at both of her friends and started to sob.

It was real. Sasuke was outside Konoha, among cliff dwellings. Someone was running towards him.

"Hey! Can you-" He was cut short as the person ran _through_ him…but that wasn't the end of it. An 11-year-old Sasuke had just run through him. The older Sasuke could only stare after his younger counterpart.

"Sasuke, you bastard!"

That voice…! He didn't have time to turn around as another person ran through. He could recognize that loud orange jacket anywhere.

"I'll never forgive you for trying to hurt Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he passed through Sasuke.

"What…?" He didn't remember doing anything like that. He continued to watch, trying to figure out what was going on. Naruto was finally able to tackle Sasuke to the ground at this point. What the hell was going on? Why was he here, watching this? Why had this been sealed up inside of him?

As he kept looking on, he attempted to stop the two only to have him pass through. He could only watch and do nothing.

Naruto had fallen to the water below and floated to the top. For an instant, Sasuke thought he had died…

"Pathetic Naruto!" The young Sasuke yelled from his spot of the cliff edge. With a leap, he jumped down. Naruto didn't move. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's jacket and hoisted him up. He felt the Chidori grow in his hand. "You're the only one that can help me." He aimed for Naruto's heart but found instead that Naruto had quickly guided his arm to Naruto's right shoulder. "You idiot! Now you can't use your right arm at all!" With one swift movement, he pulled his hand out leaving a gaping hole in Naruto. He expected Naruto to fall to the ground and not to punch him with so much force as he did. Sasuke could see the wound on Naruto fill in and heal over. "What are you?"

"A friend." Naruto growled as he drew upon Kyuubi's power. "You know Sasuke-kun. There is something inside, just like it had said." An odd Chakra bubbled around Naruto, giving him the outline of a fox. "I have something inside." Naruto got down on all fours and bared his teeth. "A curse!" Water rose up as Naruto sped off. Sasuke barely missed being driven into the cliff. Focusing the chakra into his feet, Sasuke ran up the cliff, his Sharingan flaring even more than usual. The rocks underneath him cracked as a clawed hand flew past his cheek. Naruto emerged and wrapped his chakra tail around Sasuke's ankle. In mid-air, Naruto spun rapidly and sent Sasuke downward into the river at amazing speed. Sasuke barely touched the water's surface when Naruto collided against his body.

Naruto knew that Sasuke would resurface, which he did after a couple seconds. He could also see Sasuke push his Sharingan even further. They both pushed off the water's surface with great speed and power. Even though Sasuke could read Naruto's movement, he couldn't read the Kyuubi's. The great chakra paw separated form Naruto's arm as he tried to punch Sasuke. It waited until Sasuke had blocked when it released its punch. Naruto saw the rocky wall as it received Sasuke's body and strained to look past the thick dust.

"Kuu kuu… you think you're so special? Well, I'm special also!" Naruto saw tanned skin and long bushy navy blue hair that matched the color of his lips. There was a cross-shaped scar on Sasuke's nose and his eyes had turned a red color.

"Sasuke-kun…" Naruto softly growled in awe.

"A truly wonderful gift from Orochimaru…" Water sprayed up as Sasuke's image appeared in front of Naruto. Slender fingers with long sharp nails threatened to plunge themselves into Naruto's neck. "You try to rescue me, but from what?" Naruto dodged another swipe from Sasuke. "An unwanted brat like you would never understand! You have no family. How can you understand what I went through?"

"You are a part of my family!" Naruto cried out, causing both of them to pause. "When I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder if that is what it is like to have a father. When I'm with you I know that is what it is like to have a brother! I understand! I lost my family a long time ago."

"You? Have a family?" Sasuke laughed. "You never had a family. My family was killed. Can you understand that? Murdered! I have to avenge them by killing Itachi. For me there is nothing else."

"…" Naruto looked at his image in the soft ripples. "You may be right…I don't have a family. It will always be snatched away. People can't live alone, they need each other. But I'm different. Want to know why?"

At this Sasuke replied thus: "Why?"

"I'm an Uzumaki." The odd outline around Naruto died down, but Sasuke remained the same.

"So what? What makes an Uzumaki so special?"

"Blood!"

"Who cares about your blood line? Mine is the most wanted in the whole village. I live to revive my clan! That is my goal!" Sasuke growled.

"_At least you can pass on your bloodline!"_ Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

The words echoed off the walls.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke stood poised to attack Naruto now, wondering if possibly this was a trap.

"You can have a family! Your clan will spread. You'll have a clan, you'll have a family!" Naruto shook with rage and despair. "All of that is only something I can dream of! That's what it will always be! Just a dream. I'll never have that! I must not have a child to give the name Uzumaki to! I will never be allowed to know what it is to be a father! I hate my life and I hate the man who gave me such a life!"

Sasuke had never heard Naruto talk like that. He just couldn't believe it. "You're lying."

There was an almost insane look to Naruto as he let out a laugh. "I wish I was lying! I hate it. I truly hate it. Everything about my bloodline I hate. Konoha hates me just as much as I hate myself because I can't do anything to change this curse of mine. They have every right to hate my name; they have every right to kill me. You have every right to kill me now. In fact, you would do the whole world a favor by killing me. That way the Uzumaki truth would die with me! If that truth came out it would destroy Konoha." Naruto took a step forward and Sasuke took a step back. "It would destroy all the lies that were accepted as the truth. Mountains of lies that united Konoha. What would they think of their beloved Yondaime if they knew the truth? It would be the biggest scandal to hit the village. I need to stop this curse, which is the Uzumaki Truth. I can only silence it by death alone. So what are you waiting for Sasuke-kun? Kill me! _**Kill me!**_"

Sasuke's body didn't respond. If he killed his best friend he would receive the Mangekyō Sharingan, but Naruto was willing to die…he wanted to die…

"No," Sasuke dropped his stance. "I will not bend to your will. I will not follow my brother's path. I am not a puppet."

"You idiot!" Naruto yelled. "This way you get what you want and you save the village!"

Sasuke just turned and walked away.

"You idiot!" Naruto roared after Sasuke's retreating form. "What are you waiting for?"

Sasuke halted. "I told you, I am not your puppet to control."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "If you don't by choice, then by force!" The chakra flared up as Naruto ran with an intent to kill. Sasuke's body reacted of its own accord. The Chidori was in his hand as Naruto leaped, only this time it went right through Naruto's stomach. All Naruto's chakra stopped working as he slumped forward. Sasuke planted a firm hand on his shoulder to hold him up, but Naruto slapped it away. He pulled backwards and staggered over the waters. There was such a relived expression on his face as he looked at Sasuke.

"Arigatou…" Naruto smiled as he slipped beneath the waters, leaving a trail of blood and bubbles. The bubbles ceased but the blood didn't. Sasuke didn't hear him; he only stared at the blood on his forearm. Naruto was dead…he had killed him…but nothing happened. Had Itachi lied about the Mangekyō Sharingan? The only thing he felt was the pain of using the Chidori beyond his limits and the warmth of Naruto's blood. Quickly, he washed off his arm, noticing how the blood slowly dispersed in the water and swirled into an angry crimson.

"You…I told you I didn't want to." The Curse seal had worn off, leaving Sasuke to think clearly. His brother had lied to him and now his friend was at the bottom of the lake. His body took him away from the spot as his mind lingered there. Something was wrong…Naruto couldn't be dead! Stopping, he looked at the long path before him, the path to unlimited power.

_I can only silence it by death alone_

"What is so wrong?

_I hate my life and I hate the man who gave me such a life!_

He tried to convince himself that Naruto was dead. Somehow, his brain didn't get the memo as he ran back to the scene. He had to see it. He had to see that Naruto was dead….He had to see Naruto's lifeless body!

There was Naruto sitting calmly on a rock, his folded hands resting under his nose in a Sasuke like way. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Two large holes could be seen in his jacket.

"You're alive…" Sasuke felt his knees give out. "…but…how?"

Naruto didn't speak in the same hyper voice he always did or in the insane laughter of a while ago. This was the voice of frustration and pain, of giving up, of backing down. "It didn't work…I was so sure if you had hit the seal I would have died…but just my luck." Naruto pulled out a kunai and slid it along his forearm.

"You idiot…" Sasuke breathed.

"It heals right away." The skin grew back over the wound and left no mark. "I can not die by physical means. He won't let me. It's my curse. Father…" Naruto cried gently, "Why did you let this continue? Why? Why! _**God damn it, why?**_" He slammed his hands against the rock he sat on. Naruto got to his feet and looked at his hands. "I can't do this. I just can't! It's my entire fault…" He balled up his fists. "I will find a way to stop it, so no one else will have to suffer. There's enough suffering as it is….Sasuke-kun…" Naruto finally turned his lifeless eyes to Sasuke.

"You can't be Naruto!" Sasuke spoke without thinking. "Naruto is dead! I saw him sink to the bottom of the lake! You're just a ghost. You're just my conscience!"

"I'm here, alive and well." The chakra leaked out of Naruto's body and swirled around him. Pebbles pelted Sasuke as the wind whipped around him. This continued for a few seconds before the chakra withdrew inside Naruto. "Even now it is still present. Sasuke-kun, do you remember you told me I couldn't understand the pain of having your family massacred?" As Naruto walked towards Sasuke, there was an odd light radiating from his body. "Do you have any idea of how I am the _only_ Uzumaki in all of Konoha?"

"Your parents abandoned you…" Sasuke replied, scarcely believing his own words.

"Another filthy lie." He pulled Sasuke up from the ground, the glow around his body dimmed and faded. "My parents never abandoned me."

It finally clicked. There wasn't any other Uzumaki but Naruto, just as there was only one Uchiha Sasuke. "Massacred…" The word left Sasuke's mouth dry.

"You nearly killed the final Uzumaki. A sin on itself, but a deadly sin Sasuke-kun. You think we don't have a lot in common…we have more in common than you think." Naruto's eyes bore into Sasuke's own, showing the pain and frustration Naruto's face never betrayed.

"No!" Sasuke jumped back, trembling, "Your parents left you here! They didn't want you!" He pointed to Naruto. "They didn't want you!"

"My clan was murdered!" Naruto angrily placed a hand on his chest. "They were killed. There will never be another Uzumaki but me! Can't _you _understand that?"

Sasuke's mind raced trying to take in all the information. It was not true. He didn't try to kill the last of another clan! He wasn't like his brother! He wasn't anything like Itachi! His mind clouded by confusion, he pulled out a kunai. "You're not Naruto! I'll kill you and watch you sink into the lake! I don't care about the Uzumaki anymore! _Just die!_" He ran with an intent to kill.

The present day Sasuke had watched the scene, his body twitching, remembering all its movements.

"Don't do it! _Naruto, get out of the way!_" He yelled, knowing full well he couldn't stop it.

Naruto didn't move, he only opened his arms. "I embrace this attempt but it's useless." The kunai entered his chest as Sasuke jerked his hands away. Like it was a normal occurrence, Naruto just pulled it out and the wound closed over.

"Why won't you die?" Sasuke flung Kunais and Shuriken at Naruto, some hitting him but the majority sailing past. "Naruto would have died by now!"

"Why can't you believe what I tell you Sasuke-kun? You know I'm Naruto, so why won't you believe me?"

In an instant Naruto had changed before Sasuke, this wasn't an idiot blond, but someone who had a far worse life than he.

Sasuke was out of weapons and his chakra supply was low, still he wanted to kill. Part of his mind accepted that this was Naruto in front of him, taking every blow and still asking for more. He wanted to kill Naruto; he wanted to shut the blond up. "I can't believe it! It's all lies! It's all bull shit!"

"It's like a mirror, isn't it Sasuke-kun? It's your mirror self." Naruto had a twisted smile on his face as he titled his head to a side.

"Don't talk anymore!" He gripped his head as he fell to his knees. "Stop it! I want you to disappear! I want you to leave me alone!"

"What do you wish for of your equal, of your mirror self? What is it that your mind tells you to yell? What do you want?" Naruto looked down at the quivering Sasuke and then turned his eyes to the heaves, almost as if he was looking at the 19-year-old Sasuke. He could only give a sad smile as he waited for Sasuke to react.

The 19-year-old looked down at his trembling self, his face white, his eyes open wide. He struggled to breath, gasping as words formed in his mind. His heart beat rapidly; the words were words of hate, of wanting resolution, of wanting things to just make sense again.

"Don't say it…" He prayed.

The memory did.

"_**I wish you were dead!"**_

The words escaped form Sasuke's mouth as if they burned his tongue. Once they left, he wished he could have taken it all back. Sasuke expected Naruto to yell back, to try to hurt him…but never to agree.

"I wish I was dead too… Konoha wants me dead too but for all the wrong reasons." Naruto replied, sticking his hands in his pockets. "They have taken so much and spared me."

Sasuke's mind was on the verge of snapping. His fingers dug into his scalp, registering pain and telling him this was real. "I don't want to hear anymore! Stop it! Just stop it now...please. Please just stop it now! This isn't true! Stop it; I want this to just stop, please!"

Naruto nodded and placed his right index finger on Sasuke's forehead. "But we are still very much alike." Sasuke fell back like a rag doll as a mirror hovered above his body. Naruto pocketed said mirror and began to haul Sasuke back to Konoha. "For now Sasuke-kun, just mend and heal. I'll keep this close to my heat. And maybe someday…you'll see it again, when the time is right. Don't break then too."

The scenery faded to black, stranding Sasuke in his own mind to try to comprehend was just happened while leaving behind the 11-year-old Naruto (without the 11-year-old Sasuke) to face his friend. He looked tired and fatigued yet he faced Sasuke.

"I wasn't sure if I would ever tell you. I thought I never would have to tell you. It was the only way to stop you, because deep down, you finally did accept me. You saw what was always there." Naruto gave a small smile, looking at the mirror in his hands. "To keep you in one piece I had to seal it away until you could finally understand. I just don't know if you will understand it. Sasuke-kun," Naruto raised a single finger, "remember one thing: _**Nothing that happens is ever forgotten, even if you can't remember it. **_There are still many more memories that will unseal, on their own or with a key…." Naruto paused and turned to look at something behind him. He faced Sasuke one last time. "I have to go and you need to return to the real world." Naruto's body began to scatter into little glass butterflies, starting with his feet. He gave Sasuke a warm smile. "I'll be waiting for you at the end of the long black tunnel. Take care."

Sasuke reached out to grab Naruto but the butterflies were flying away except one that lingered behind. It fluttered its glass wings as it landed on Sasuke's left hand. Its tiny wire legs touched the raw wound causing Sasuke to hiss through clenched teeth. For a second, both hands throbbed with pain and there was a peculiar tingling sensation. The butterfly's wings brushed against his cheek as it flew off. There was a sudden gust of wind and a bright purple light that engulfed his vision. He let out a yelp of surprise as he was thrown back into the real world.

His hands seared with pain as he bolted up right. The spirals had stopped bleeding, now only an angry red welt was left behind. It pulsed with a dull pain as he flexed his hand in the light. The light created a purple glow on his wounds. He looked at the fire to find it dead and it wasn't the source of the light, which he realized was now a pale purple. On looking up did he find the answer.

Sakura stirred in her blankets. In a panic, she threw off her blankets trying to figure out how she got there. All she could remember was trying to close the wounds on Sasuke's hands and something warm placed on the back of her neck. She glanced to her right and saw that Sasuke was up.

"Sasuke…kun?" Puzzled by the look on his face, she followed his gaze. Now she could understand the look of shock on his face.

On the cave wall were long claw marks, as if someone had dug their hands in and dragged it along the length of the cave. Raindrops with a spiral inside were etched into the walls, with a spiral near by. Clearly written were the following words:

_**SOMEONE IS CONSTANTLY WATCHING YOU.**_

The words along with the symbols and marks seemed to pulse with an odd purple chakra, as if mimicking the owner's heartbeat. It was enchanting and pulled them towards it. Sasuke placed a trembling hand on the rock and it melted away like ice on a hot summer afternoon. He stood with his hand out stretched, his wound prickling with pain, and with Sakura behind him, both of them looking at the fading sun.

"This…" He dropped his hand to his side, "…doesn't make any sense." A trickle of recovered memory, the memory he saw firsthand, poured into his mind making him wince. "Sakura-chan…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What happened…what did Naruto-kun tell you about the fight in the valley?" He turned to her.

"The fight?" Sakura tried to recall. "He didn't say much, just that you both fought and you had used a lot of chakra. Everything else he kept quiet. I'm sure he told the Hokage the whole truth though…why?"

"Never mind…" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, noting the pain had gone from his hand.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura took one of his hands into her own and frowned at the wound. She carefully ran her hand over his, avoiding the raw flesh. "I don't know what it is that you are hiding, but I don't want you to carry it inside. You'll only poison yourself…Something happened to you down there, but only you and Naruto know. It changed you Sasuke-kun." She brought his hand to her cheek. "Your smile, and laugh, it was so surprising. It was as if you had been reborn. You trusted people, you became a person. You trusted Naruto, even if you didn't show it right away." She nuzzled his open palm with her cheek, "You became the Uchiha that loved life. Naruto's presence softened you, as if you owed him your life. He transformed you into a better person. Now that he's gone, I'm afraid all that work is slowly coming undone. Don't close yourself off Sasuke-kun." She brought his hand down and released her hold. "People are not…"

"…meant to be alone." He finished. "They need each other." Sakura nodded.

"**People**** need others in order to grow and develop." **They both jumped at the voice. Kira stood in the darkness, his eyes glazed over, and his voice deeper than usual. **"Alone, a person will never grow into what they will become." **Kira held out his hand and a purple flame appeared, casting an eerie glow on his face. **"But there is always the exception…" **A scroll, no bigger than a hummingbird's egg, formed in the midst of the flames. **"Send this to the Hokage of yours, it will open a secret part of the Uzumaki chamber among other things. You brats should be grateful for all the help I'm giving you." **Kira looked around for a second and grinned. **"Grab everything you might need and get out of this cave! An earthquake is coming. Take good care of this Chibi Kitsune." **The flame was extinguished as Kira fell forward. He caught himself in time and groaned. "Everything hurts." It was his normal voice. He gave a startled gasp before he started to pack their things. "My Masters…grab your things…we must go."

Their bags in hand, Sakura and Sasuke helped Kira make his way from the cave they had stayed in. The ground started to shake furiously, halting their slow progress. Had it not been for Kira pleading with them to leave despite the strong rain, they would have stayed…and been victims of a deadly cave in.

They stared at the now leveled cave, each thinking of the troubles they had endured.

For Sakura, reality hit her as her two friends had battled the most important battles of their lives. She was now aware of her own mortality.

_That was the most terrifying moment for me, knowing that any second either of them could have left me. I am human, sentenced to death. I live and I die, that is it. I'm scared, knowing a single moment can make all the difference. I don't want to die; I want to live forever…_

Sasuke could only think of what Naruto had shown him and what Naruto had said. It was directed at him… wasn't it?

"_Nothing that happens is ever forgotten, even if you can't remember it."_

_What…else did he mean? How many days have I lost because I wasn't ready to understand? What else am I not ready to see yet? I…I have to know the truth._

"Masters…" Kira coughed into the sleeve of his robes as he had them let go. "…we must hurry now. Time is precious; we don't want to waste a single second."

"Kira, you need to rest." Sasuke stopped Kira. "You're going to undo all the work Sakura did."

Kira waved him off as he coughed. "No, we must go." He bent over as he coughed forcefully. "It's nothing. I'll be fine my Masters…Let us go now." He nudged Sasuke and Sakura towards the path. "We must reach the next village. It's important that we do." They didn't get a chance to ask why as Kira went into a small coughing fit. Reluctantly, they followed the path looking back at Kira who would stop every so many feet, leaned on a tree for support, coughed, and staggered forward.

Kira could see the crimson streaks on the red-orange sleeve, contrasting faintly against the color. The taste of blood would not wash away no matter how much he swallowed. He grabbed hold of a tree branch as he tried to stifle a cough. Though his Masters continued Kira could see they wanted to turn around and comfort him. Until he led them to the next village, there would be no comfort for him. He had taken too much time to lead them to their destination, his final destination: The Village of Yume. A village of dreams…just like his Master called it.

"_My__ precious little Kira, you do know what Yume stand for?"_

"_Master__?" Kira drifted between life and death._

"_You__ have taken far too long my precious little Kira. The sands of time are still slipping by. You must lead them to the Village of Yume. For both our sakes."_

"_You__ wish is my own Master."_

"_My__ precious little Kira." Naruto's voice was filled with mixed emotions. "You do know that Yume is where you mission will end. For that, you must continue this mission. You can not give up now, not when you are so close." _

"_But__…" Kira realized what this message signaled. "That means…"_

"_Yes__, Kira." Naruto nodded._

_A thought ran through Kira's mind. "What about Aka?"_

"_There__ is a red string around your finger that forever binds you to the one you love. There is nothing that can cut that string. No one can take that away, not you, not Aka, not I, no one. As long as you continue to love her that string will forever bind you together."_

"_Master__…You gave us life; you are everything we live for. I will complete your mission; I will do anything at what ever price for you."_

"…_Thank you my precious little Kira." A single tear rolled down Naruto's face. "I…" _

_Kira's mind went blank, but he did remember someone standing over Sakura as she fell into its arms. _

The rain only helped to spread the blood. Luckily, Kira's coughing fits dwindled down to only occasional mild outburst. He silently thanked Naruto for the robes that hid the tale tell signs of his pain. The road was long and it ended at Yume. Kira was terrified and excited about this village. Though he knew he would only accompany Sasuke and Sakura only so far, he couldn't help but care for them. Orders are orders; he had to follow them, even for such a short time. He had said it before and he will again: They share many qualities with Naruto. That's why he can't help feel that they had always been his Masters. For them too, he would now give his everything.

A mess of feathers pulled him from his thoughts. Feathers pooled around him, sending shivers down his spine. A single raven was in his path, lying motionless and showing no sign of injury. While his two masters were turned, he looked down at the bird and paled. An omen of the most tragic misfortune had fallen in front of him. Naruto's words had never rung as clear as he swept past:

_A single tear rolled down Naruto's face as he said it._

"_I__ do not know whether you will come out of this broken or not. I will be there when the time comes; ready to help you achieve your peace." _

He wasn't so excited now, only filled with absolute dread at the thought of what lay ahead. He and his Masters were in danger, but he had to take them. "Naruto-sama" Kira murmured as he looked up at the pouring rain. "What I would give to see you once more, to tell you everything I've never said." The rain ran in streams through his hair and down his face. He felt the pain in his chest and gripped his clothes as he doubled over.

The droplets of blood landed in a puddle at his feet. It spread like vines through the water, twisting and churning slowly. Kira saw his reflection in the clear water, the blood slowly transforming the waters. His hair clung to his wet face and his eyes were betraying his emotions. He looked scared. The truth was, he felt scared. How could he allow himself to feel that emotion? He straightened and stepped through the puddle sending up beads of the red waters. He would not fall prey to his emotions. Gritting his teeth, he slammed his tail into the puddle and flicked the water off. No matter what, he would protect Sakura and Sasuke, regardless of what others had said about him in the past. He was a faithful servant and he would do everything to ensure their safety. It was his duty, one he would gladly give his life for.

"Master Sasuke, Master Sakura, daisuki desu (I love you)…" He whispered, "Always."


	13. Ch 12: Learn To Be Lonely

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang production_

**Chapter Twelve: Learn To Be Lonely**

_Why is it that you still look for me?_

_Can't you figure it out?_

_Haven't I brought you enough pain?_

_Haven't you suffered enough on my behalf?_

_I don't deserve such a life as the one granted by you._

_Before it began, I knew, I felt something would happen._

_That feeling came true despite my many failed attempts to stop it._

_It's here, in front of us, affecting us, poisoning me._

_Why is it, that despite all that I've shown you, it only added more fuel to your quest?_

_Why is it that as I write these very words…I can only cry bitter tears, knowing you might break?_

_I don't need pity or sympathy. _

_They're useless._

_I don't expect anyone to understand these feelings I harbor deep inside of me._

_Feelings of pain…_

_Feelings of suffering…_

_Of loss…_

_Of rejection…_

_Of forced love…_

_They are mine alone to deal with._

_It's not like I can stand on my own right now,_

_But I can't go any further. _

_I'm still weak that I can't stand up on my own…_

_However, I can't ask for anyone's warm hand to help me and to guide me…_

_That would be selfish of me to ask for that._

_It's selfish of me to ask for anything when I can't give anything back…_

_No, no…_

_It's not as simple as that._

_The truth lies much deeper,_

_Somewhere deep inside of me that even I fear to touch._

_So fragile and delicate…_

_That I fear if I touch it…_

_It will shatters in my hands._

_When I opened up…_

_And was broken…_

_I closed and froze all my feelings…_

_Was there really hope left inside?_

_My brother's death froze that part of me…_

_So what if what is left inside is only despair?_

_If it is despair…_

_Isn't that one more reason not to open it?_

_So for all this that I keep from you,_

_Know that I think of you._

_I think of the precious lives that fill this world._

_That I cry for all I stand for._

_Forgive me…_

…_because there are something that should always remain hidden._

The scratching of the pen stopped.

"**What are you doing Kit?"** Came the tired voice of the Kyuubi.

"Just writing down some thoughts." Came Naruto's reply as he snapped shut the Akatsuki journal.

"**Kit…why can't you be honest?"**

"I am Kyuubi!"

"**I can read some of your thoughts and some of your heart Kit. We share the same body but some times you try to block me out."**

"I guess…that there are even parts of me that block me out too Kyuubi. Those two…they worry me everyday. I never expected them to react so strongly. Everything that happens is because of me. I don't want to be a burden Kyuubi. No matter how hard I try to show them that they got hurt…that I had to wipe part of them clean so they can move on…I feel that much filthier. I can't even count the number of times that my family secret has destroyed so many lives. When I look back on it, I can only hate myself that much more. Even now, how many more bodies will join the pile? How much more blood will have to be offered to subdue the Uzumaki curse? Kyuubi…how much longer will these horrible nightmares plague my sleep?"

"**Sheesh Kit! Start with the easy questions first why don't you?" **Kyuubi gave a small smile of sorts.** "As long as you suffer, I suffer…as long as you question yourself, I question myself too…Every thing you want I want too. We both…the nightmares that haunts us both and threaten to drive us over the edge…I don't know. I can smell the rivers of blood shed for our cause, I can see the bodies on the ground, I can hear the cry of war, I can feel the intense hatred, and I can only taste the bitterness of the world. I thought I was doing a good deed…but look at the price for such a crime. I didn't mean for anyone else to get swept up in this. I'm sorry Kit."**

Naruto sighed. "I'm so selfish, Kyuubi, to ask for that type of forgiveness when I can't forgive the ones who hurt me in the first place…I remember growing up with Yashin-nii, telling him how I wanted to be like Otou-san. It was my dream, to be like him and earn the title of Hokage. Then…you showed me the truth through my dreams…I couldn't sleep…I can't sleep now. I stole valuable documents from the Uzumaki chamber in hopes of proving you wrong….that document only proved what you told me." His arms wrapped around himself as if there was a sudden chill. "Oh god…the nightmare…all the bodies…all the blood….and in the middle of it…." Graphic images of mutilated bodies surged through his mind as he bent over and vomited on the cold stone floor.

"**Kit!"** Kyuubi became frantic as Naruto leaned on the cave wall, sobbing and vomiting. **"Kit! Stop it. Calm down, control your emotions. For god's sake kit, BLOCK IT OUT!"**

The remains of the unfortunate lizard that had been dinner were spewed on the ground in a mixture of tears and blood. Naruto coiled back and fled deeper into the cave. He threw himself onto the ground and lay there for what seemed to be hours, exhausted in body and mind…crying and clawing at the ground.

"**Kit…"** Kyuubi finally spoke. **"…I can take control if you want…so you can rest."**

Naruto's cries calmed as he rolled to his side. "Kyuubi…let's take a journey…Both of us…I want to see them…all of them…even if it is in dreams alone." He wiped his face clean and stifled his cries.

_**Child of the Wilderness**_

_**Born into emptiness**_

There was a faint glow of chakra as Naruto waved his hands and the earth began to rise in the form of a large rectangular box with Naruto on top. Kyuubi, who couldn't deny Naruto anything, swung his tail in large arcs, leaving behind a visible trail of chakra until there was a large circle surrounding them. Using his tail like an artist uses a paintbrush, he drew protective seals on the ground and in mid-air. They shone brightly and spread, running together until a thin chakra dome formed around them. The dome crystallized, incasing them in a purple crystal.

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_**Learn to find your way in darkness**_

Naruto blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the experience. The pathway was long and dim, riddled with bitter memories that tried to tear him apart.

A wet nose nuzzled his hand, a reminder that in this, he wasn't alone. Kyuubi stared up at him with concerned filled eyes.

"**You ready Kit? We only have a little time before our phase kicks in." **Kyuubi stated, trying to protect them both.

"Kyuubi…why is it that it always remains so dark down here, despite the few comforting memories kept here?" Naruto didn't wait for a reply as he walked down the familiar passage. Hushed voices wrapped around him and Kyuubi, their words garbled and incomprehensible.

"**One of the first rules to remember,"** Naruto recalled Kyuubi instructing him before entering the world of his memories for the first time, **"is to block the voices out unless you want to be driven even more insane."** Naruto's first trip had been ….interesting to say the least. No sooner had he appeared that the voices bombarded him, penetrating every square inch of his being. Invisible weapons began to attack and cut at him….thin tentacles snaked from the ground and restrained his body, dragging him into the floor. Had it not have been for Kyuubi's intervention, who knows what state of mind he would have been in.

_**Who will be there for you?**_

_**Comfort and care for you?**_

They stopped in front of a worn out looking wood door. There was nothing extremely exciting about he door itself, it was wood and polish. Yet, this door had been opened so many more times than any other had. What lay on the other side was precious.

"**I'll stay out here Kit, to guard as always."** Kyuubi made himself comfortable as Naruto entered.

"Is that you Naru-chan?" A warm, gentle, musical voice called out to him as he closed the door behind him. He turned a corner and saw the back of a boy bent over a thick book, his Yashin-nii.

"Yes, Yashin-nii." Naruto replied with the rehearsed, never changing answer.

"You had me worried, sneaking off like that." Yashin closed the book and turned to look at Naruto with those loving eyes that pierced his conscience. "I know I can't stop you from wanting to be with other kids, but please….tell me first before you run off like that." He opened his arms wide. "Now, come here so I can get a good look at your injury."

Though he was way too big for this, he couldn't help but walk to Yashin, bend down, and place his head in his brother's inviting lap. It was a memory, never changing from that of years ago. Yashin would talk about the new herbs he had found as he checked Naruto over, and Naruto would reply back the answers he used from that time. Even if Naruto gave a different reply, Yashin could not respond to it. The memory was set and nothing would change it.

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_**Learn to be your own companion.**_

Naruto stayed for a while longer, listening to his brother comment on his daily duties. It was comforting, but that did little to lift the feeling of guilt. He looked at Yashin and made for the door. He didn't want to stay any longer.

Kyuubi raised his head as Naruto rushed out and slammed the door shut. He didn't need Naruto to explain, it usually ended up like this. This was Naruto's way of punishing himself. He could never forgive himself for Yashin's death. Kyuubi could do little to relieve Naruto's pain but wrap himself around the kit.

"No Kyuubi, don't." He rejected Kyuubi's warm tail. "I'll be fine. Let's go on. I only have a bit more to see here." Kyuubi slipped his head underneath Naruto's callused hand to help him walk on.

With Kyuubi at his side, Naruto walked further down looking for another special door. A green door, not as worn as the other, with leaves plated in gold mounted on it…the day he left Konoha.

He entered and found himself on the familiar grassy hill. Everyone was gathered and it eased his heart. Even the sight of Hikaru-sensei didn't trouble him as much as it used to…

_**Never dreamed out in the world**_

_**There are arms to hold you**_

…at least that's what he wished. So many smiling faces, all of them wishing him the best of luck. Everyone was so oblivious to the façade Naruto had used to lie to them. They didn't deserve it but he still lied. There had not been a day he didn't regret his actions to his friends.

"Hey Dobe," Sasuke stepped from the crowd with Sakura at his side. "Promise to come back stronger? Promise to come back in one year?" He offered his hand.

Naruto remained silent remembering his words. "_You bet! I never go back on my word!" _He lied. He lied with a stupid fake smile on his face. Stretching out his own hand, he took Sasuke's and held it firmly. "If you had known what I planned, what I wanted from this trip, you would have never let me go. I lied, Sasuke-kun, I lied to you and Sakura-chan. I never planned to return. If everything had gone according to plan…I would have drugged Hikaru-sensei, I would have set the whole area to look like a battle zone, and I would have faked my own death." He watched grimly as Sasuke's hand passed through his clenched hand. Seeing past salty tears, he and Hikaru-sensei started to walk away. "You all would receive the news and comforted Sensei as he blamed himself for losing me." The gates opened. "There would have been peace and celebration in the wake of my death in Konoha. You would live out your life without me as a shadow over this village." He stepped though and turned. He didn't see anything beyond the gate, only a sea of white. What he had not seen could not be there. "You would have never come after me."

_**You've always known**_

_**Your heart was on its own.**_

Kyuubi heard the knob turn and got to his feet. Naruto trembled as he shut the door and slid down to the ground. There was a stream of tears flowing down his face. This time, as Kyuubi came to comfort him, Naruto didn't push him away. He embraced Kyuubi's warmth as his own, crying into the soft orange fur.

"Why? Why did I let them in Kyuubi? Why didn't I learn after Yashin-nii? Am I stupid? Am I so thick headed that I can't learn?"

"**Kit…you're weak….but you're also kind." **Kyuubi softly murmured.** "Don't stay lost. Find where you Naruto, want to be."**

" …" Naruto didn't move from his position. "You're too nice…to me, Kyuubi."

"**It's because…you're like that, kit, that I know. I know that there is….some way to save us both. And some day, you'll find it. Until then, let's do our best…."**

_Let's do our best._

"I'll try. I won't stop trying…so…please lend me some of your strength." Naruto buried his face into Kyuubi's orange fur. "I can't do this alone. I've tried that and almost always…you've been there to bail me out."

They stayed in the dark hallway for half an hour, not saying anything else, only thinking and listening to the blood pulsing in their veins. A blood that bound them to each other, a bond of blood, a connection formed from the Uzumaki curse, that forces them to exist in a world of their own, that no one can fully understand. It's their world alone, a dark, twisted, tainted world built up from one loving mistake of the past.

A door flew open a voice poured into the hallway.

"The world outside these walls Naru-chan is a cold place. They will hate you, as I love you. A strong bitter hatred fueled by their blindness. Don't open up your heart to them Otōto-kun. I will be everything you will need. Don't go outside anymore, exist only in here. Here is filled with pure love, a healing warmth that lasts forever. As long as you have me you won't ever need anyone else and I will never want anyone else but you." With a slam, it was shut.

_**So laugh in your loneliness**_

_**Child of the wilderness**_

"The past still haunts me Kyuubi." Naruto laughed through tears. "And the future is so uncertain." He felt Kyuubi wrap a tail around him, left him from the cold floor and place him on his furry back. "For instance, Konoha. Precious Konoha, caught in a web it can't escape…Kyuubi, many of these doors are of the times Konoha mistreated me, but…in some strange, odd, sick way,…it saved me too. I didn't understand at first, I only thought of how I would destroy the Leaf village. Then I found out…every time someone would hit me they would hit the cursed blood that runs through my veins. Every time someone would whisper to me saying I should die, I agree. Every time the kids would run away, they saved me from making the mistake of inviting them into my heart. From time to time, they would step across the line, but…I guess I can't blame them. Yeah, I hate them for hurting Yashin, and I always will hate them for that… but, that showed me the depth of our curse: death of those held dear." Kyuubi didn't say anything in response, he only walked. "Konoha…Village of the Leaf. Once the Spiral Village…Don't be destroyed, stay strong, stand above the death that lies below." He felt his eye lids close as he slipped into mental sleep. "Don't lose this war."

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_**Learn how to love life that is lived alone.**_

Kyuubi snuck a peek to see Naruto snoozing silently. He stopped in front of a black and red door.

"**You always think of others before yourself Kit. I admire that part of you. You hide your pain so deep and put up such a strong front that it breaks. I won't say that I understand your way of dealing with this…"** Kyuubi bowed his head.

"_I__ have to deal with this alone."_

"_This burden is mine alone."_

"_There__ is no other path but this one that I walk alone."_

"_I__ have to learn to love life that is lived alone."_

"_I'm__ always alone…always."_

"_Alone.__"_

"…**because I don't understand why I also do the same."** He touched the door with his nose, knowing all too well what lay behind it…Intense feelings, needing to be kept chained, frozen inside, so it wouldn't control them. A door sealed shut, the only defense…but how long until it would break? How long would they have to wait until they could finally reach peace? Kyuubi shook his head and left the door. He ran down the hallway to where they appeared. Instead of the dull grey walls, the hallway transformed into a lush meadow full of life and hope, a vision of heaven in hell. For now, they would rest in the haven that Naruto had dreamed of for them both.

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_**Life can be lived**_

_**Life can be loved**_

_**Alone**_

Both settled down. They knew what life would always be for them, but even for a fraction of a second, they could enjoy at least this peace…even if it did change. It would always change.

Kyuubi frowned as Naruto's dream infected the haven. All his old friends appeared, his brother, and his senseis too. A child version of Naruto, dressed in a soft red-orange kimono, stood across from them. He looked so delicate in his slippers, robe and hat, like a china doll. For once, he looked carefree.

"Naru-chan!" Yashin waved to him. "Come here my Otōto-kun!"

"Hey Naruto-kun," Iruka smiled as he stood next to Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, "ready to come with us?"

His friends waved him over, promising spars and parties with him. Promises of fun times, of peaceful times, of joyful times.

Naruto looked at them; his lower lip trembled as he realized their love and kind eyes. He ran towards the group, crying and with his arms wide open.

Scarcely did he make it safely into Yashin's warm embrace that his dream turned nightmare. Yashin let out a piercing yell and burst into flames as Naruto panicked to put out the fire. Ash slipped through Naruto's little fingers, the remains of his brother fluttering away in the wind. His hands twitched as he looked at the ash that lingered. People screamed around him. He stepped back and heard as splash. It was a sea of blood, swords clashed against sword, fires raged and burned to the heavens, a village lay in ruins, bodies littered the street, and above the wails roared the cry of a beaten fox.

Naruto ran through the streets, crying out for his friends. He sobbed when he found them…

Shikamaru, the sword still standing freely in his chest…

Ino, her head facing the wrong way…

Hinata, dead in a burning house…

Iruka, pinned to a tree by a giant shuriken…

Kakashi, his Sharingan lying next to his disfigured body…

Shino, being picked apart by ravens…

Kiba, his body fought over by hungry wolves…

Tsunade, struggling to breathe through punctured lungs…

Jiraiya, drowned in a puddle of his own blood…

Neji, killed by his seal…

Lee, broken and shattered…

Sakura and Sasuke, being mauled by a cloaked figure…

The instant Sasuke's and Sakura's body hit the ground; the figure laughed and licked the blood off its hands, clearly basking in the madness and death around it.

"All the wars…all the battles…" it calmly chuckled, "all the blood and all the bodies…" It pointed to the village as bodies burned, "it's all for you. You now carry the weight of a million lives drained of their blood so you can live. You killed all those people, you drank all their blood, you greedy Uzumaki. All those you hold dear will end up dead at your hand. It will be on your head! Burn for the lives you've shattered. Live alone, demon. Live truly alone with this horrible nightmare always. It's your fault father died, it's your fault brother died." The hood fell off their head to reveal the current Naruto, blood splattered on his face and a murderous lust in his eyes. Child Naruto trembled and silently cried at the sight. "I am you and you are me. Sasuke and Sakura will die by your hand. Konoha will be destroyed by your will. Yashin burned because of you. Look at this body, look at this delicious blood." He ran his tongue over his blood stained hand. "It will never end no matter the seals you place on your body. The Great War was in your name and another war is on the rise, one that will start in the name of Uzumaki Naruto! More will join those dead!" The last word came out of Chibi Naruto's mouth as he found himself thrown into his present 19-year-old body, his hands running red, their blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, and the look of their faces before he plunged his claws into them flashing in his mind. "Everything you love will be taken away, one by one as long as you live." Yes, he could even taste their salty blood trickling down his throat.

The war and chaos around him continued as he screamed like a wounded animal.

Kyuubi had enough as he craned his neck around, sank his teeth into Naruto's legs and slammed him to the ground. The nightmare dissolved, replaced by a large cream oval room.

"Damn you Kyuubi!" Naruto grabbed his head as he crouched and balanced on his heels. "That hurt! Couldn't you wake me up in a gentler way?"

"**Kit…,"** growled the Kyuubi, **"It was pushing you too hard. Besides, the phase is coming round."**

Naruto didn't respond and for good reason. He hated the phase, a punishment for a sin he did not do. He'd brave a million consecutive battles than face the pain of the phase. It was a pain unlike any other, a physical pain that manifested itself on his body, making what Sasuke had endured look peaceful and tranquil. They were wounds that Naruto gave himself and some that opened on their own. The incomplete transformation into the true nature of the curse. Then…there was the mental strain of it. Unstable, on edge, unable to distinguish truth from fantasy, his mind separated from his being. Being forced to live the history of his burden. His mind purged of his life, filled with voices and nightmares. It possessed his way of thinking, capturing and confining his sense of self and sinking it to the darkest depths of his mind. No living thing was safe until the phase had waned. The phase only came during the full moon, but a sliver would surface with heighten emotion. He was insanely strong but at his weakest point…his personal hell.

Of course, this was just what he would endure if the Kyuubi didn't add his own pain. Double the helping of pain and torment while catching a glimpse of Kyuubi's past.

"Kyuubi…" Naruto rose to his feet. "…it would have been better if you had let me sleep. That nightmare was ten times better than the phase."

The over grown fox bowed its head and sighed. **"Kit, I hate it as much as you but-"** Kyuubi felt a jolt of electricity run through his body.

"Kyuubi?" By the look on the fox's face, Naruto knew what was going to happen soon. He had known for some time but didn't know when it would happen. What Kyuubi said next only confirmed his feelings.

"**Death lingers near."** Kyuubi closed his eyes as one of nine tails became rigid and swung back and forth. **"Over the village of Yume."**

"But that's where-That's not fair! Crap. Let's get out of here. We must be on stand by."

"**You always think of others, even if you show it in such a strange way Kit." **Kyuubi grinned.

Naruto gave Kyuubi a small smirk before they exited from the memories.

_There are some things that should remain hidden,_

_Away from the light of day._

_But I now think that all along_

_I was the one who pushed you _

_To come look for me._

_I was the one who didn't understand you._

_All along, I thought of you,_

_Not to protect you_

_But to guide you._

_I told myself, send them home,_

_Make them hate you,_

_Make them want to give up on you._

_You have become so much a part of me now,_

_That I pull you to me._

_There's so much you can't know about me,_

_I fear that will be the end of you,_

_But it's because of that fear that I go to such lengths to stop it._

_I don't expect you to ever fully understand, _

_But I can hope you will accept me._

_Our world was never meant for you two or any one else._

_Yashin entered…_

_And I lost him._

_I don't want that to happen to you._

_I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of me._

_I don't want Konoha or any village to be destroyed._

_I am what I am,_

_There's nothing to change that_

_But, I will fight everything else._

_Even if I must run to do that,_

_Even if I fade into the night,_

_Even if I sacrifice it all when I have nothing left._

_Even if I become something that you will reject,_

_Even if you'll hate me for it,_

_I don't know what I want anymore._

_To have you two with me or not…_

_Both have consequences I might not be able to live with._

_I don't know if what I write here will be what I think the moment we meet again._

_I am not my old self anymore,_

_Just a danger that people love to chase after._

_An animal hunted down._

_An animal that will tear them apart…and later drown in its own guilt._

_Yes, some things should remain hidden._

_However, maybe someday…_

_I'll tell you…_

_And hopefully,_

_You'll listen to everything I'll say_

_Like a true friend_

_And_

_You won't be destroyed._

_At least, that is what I hope for._

Naruto sighed and dated the finished entry. With a quick drag of the pen across the paper, he titled his poem. _"What I wish for…"_

"**Most interesting Kit." **Kyuubi read over the title and the pages.

"I hope I can give this to them, aside the one Gaara will someday give them. That one…it's only half the story." Naruto threw on his cloak and picked up the Kitsune shaped gold mask that hid the upper half of his face. He ran his hand over it, reminiscing. Words formed in his mind as he held it up in the faint stream of light.

_**Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair**_

_**Down we plunge to the prison of my mind**_

_**Down that path into darkness deep as hell…**_

He frowned as he slipped it on; listening to whom he realized was Kyuubi singing gently.

_**Hunted down by everyone**_

_**Met with hatred everywhere**_

_**No kind words from anyone**_

_**No compassion anywhere.**_

"My brother once sang that to me, and told me to learn it. He always made me sing it at least once a day, while he listened…then he sang another one…and he told me that he loved me."

"**What was it called?"** Kyuubi asked as Naruto stepped into the harsh day light.

"It was a really sad song…called…Learn to be lonely…kinda ironic don't you think?" He smiled faintly.

* * *

The instant they entered Yume, Sasuke and Sakura checked into the nearest hotel so Kira could finally rest. He had collapsed about half a mile from the village, sending Sakura into a panic.

"Tell us when you're still weak!" She screeched as Sasuke helped Kira into bed. "Don't push yourself like that!"

"I follow orders my Master." He replied weakly.

"I'll kill Naruto for this!" She stormed out of the room, grabbing the Red Scroll that Tsunade gave her. "Even servants and followers deserve peace!"

"I'll be back." Sasuke shouted over his shoulder as he followed Sakura.

He found her sitting on a bench, furiously writing to Hokage-sama about Kira and Naruto. Knowing better to disturb her, he took a seat next to her, glancing at the scroll from time to time He didn't want to talk, just to sit and listen to the pen on paper. During the whole trip to Yume from the cave, he couldn't shake off the memory, the one Naruto had sealed away into a small mirror. The spirals on the back of his hands were a cruel reminder to him that he didn't dream that whole thing. Getting odd stares form many passersby who gawked at his wounds; he stuck his hands into his pockets. A cold smooth object brushed against his hand. It was the mirror, cracked and rusted over. There was no reflection in the glass, only what seemed to be swirling mist.

_I should toss this away. _He thought. _It's useless_

_Nothing is useless. Keep it._ His inner voice told him. _Keep it._

"I think this trip is stressing me out more that I thought…" He muttered as he slipped the mirror back into his pocket.

Sakura rolled up the scroll and Sasuke saw it safe to proceed.

"What did you write to Hokage-sama?" He asked.

"I can't remember…a lot of stuff, all detailed and graphic." Sakura hurriedly replied.

"Nnn…" He placed his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands. His head throbbed form the headache he was getting. _Damn…why are things turning out like this? Why with Naruto so far away?_

Sakura reached out only to have Sasuke coil away from her touch. He had a confused look as he realized what he did without thinking.

"Uh…" He saw the hurt look on Sakura's face. "I…."

"It's fine." Sakura gathered the scroll and pen. "You don't need to explain. You probably want some time alone."

"Sakura-chan, wait!" He called out.

At that moment, a large pole embedded itself between the two of them. With Shinobi reflexes, they jumped out of the way as several needles landed in the spot they had stood.

"They are of Konoha birth!" A young voice shouted. "Show no mercy!"

Kunais and Shurikens followed Sasuke and Sakura wherever they went, but they were clumsily thrown, a mistake that beginners made. Both were about to return the attack when a voice cried out.

"¿Qué es esto?" A young man of 15 shouted. "¡Niños! Basta." (1)

"It's sensei!" On of their attackers hissed to the others. "Crap!"

About six children emerged from the crowd that had gathered. They were all dressed in deep purple robes, carried a holster on their right legs and had on a hitaiate with two stars and a crescent waxing moon. In their tiny hands were shurikens. All of them had their heads bowed as their sensei chewed their head off in another language.

As Sasuke and Sakura were both trying desperately to not go up to the children and give them a good lecture, one of the kids came up to them and bowed low.

"We're sorry! We saw the leaf and spiral and thought you were the ones who had made Sensei cry years ago." All the other children gave them the same excuse, giving them death glares, before being chased by a pissed off Sensei.

"Esos niños...Ni un momento de paz…ay, mi cabeza…" (2) He pulled out a bottle of aspirin and downed the whole bottle after which he sighed in relief. Turning to apologize, he looked at the two, examining them with an intent gaze. "¿Eres tu?" He seemed to ask a question. "¿Y esta muchacha tan linda a tu lado¿Tu novia? Pues, se mira que haz cambiado mucho, hace mucho que no te veo. ¿Como haz estado amigo mío?" (3)

"Nani!" Their head spun from trying to understand the unknown young man as he spoke in his strange language. "What…did you say?"

"Eres Naruto¿No?" (4)

Sasuke and Sakura could only stand there, holding their head in pain.

Noting their distress, the young man switched language. "You speak Japanese, no?"

"Hai!" Sakura spun around, a smile on her face. "Yes we do. Oh thank goodness you can speak Japanese!"

"No speak good Japanese, but you two no Naruto. Naruto speak Spanish to me, how we talk."

"Eh!" Sasuke looked back at the young man. "Naruto can speak Spanish?"

"I am Juan Luis, but Japanese Fukuhara Takashi. Call me Takashi, please."

Their head spun from the data overload from Takashi, who had a carefree smile on his face as he brushed a strand of raven black hair from his black eyes. His youthful face gave him a carefree air and he resembled someone both shinobis knew but couldn't recall.

"You're not from around here are you?" Sakura managed to ask while Sasuke still kept repeating, "Naruto knows Spanish?"

"Nope! I come from far village. Very far, from other country. Came to Yume when was twelve." He replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I orphan when come to Yume." Takashi stated.

"I'm sorry."

"No be, I accept they gone. It hard, I knowing they die in front of me."

Sakura couldn't stop the word from coming out. "How?" Sasuke finally stopped obsessing and listened.

Takashi had a grim expression on his face, pain filled even, as he locked eyes with Sakura. "They murdered."

Sasuke slowly turned to face him.

"They…they save me but die. Hid me in hidden room. I saw them die. They…" He looked away as he made a tight fist. "They killed by a Zorro…. Kitsune…Here, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

_Yang-chan: Just a translation for those who don't know how to read Spanish and understand it._

_1: What is this!...Children! Enough!_

_2: Those kids…not a moment of peace…argh, my head…_

_3: Is that you? And this lovely young lady at your side? Your girlfriend? Well, it looks like you've changed a lot; it's been a while since I saw you. How have you been my friend?_

_4: You're Naruto, no?_


	14. Ch 13: All He Wanted Was

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Thirteen: All He Wanted Was…**

"_What do I see in this boy that deserves my attention and protection?" He calmly shot back to Kyuubi. "Surely you must see it too? The rejection, the hate, being shunned by the entire village. A mirror of my younger self. A chance to set things right with the past."_

_Kyuubi sniffed the sleeping Takashi and looked at the night sky. "It's not your place to guard him, it's mine."_

-/-/-

Kira bolted from his bed and ran to his window. While Sasuke and Sakura had been busy dragging him to a hotel, he had noticed something about this village. Seeing the children attack his Masters only made him more tense and willing to take his Masters away. He opened the window and was about to yell when someone else beat him to it. A black haired stranger had scolded the children, chased them away, and confused his already strained Masters. Though the young man seemed harmless, Kira couldn't help but be on guard. There was something about him though, a strange chakra emitting from him that made his hair stand on end.

"Masters!" Kira called out, not standing anymore that this boy strain his Masters. They looked like someone told them they were going to die. "Masters…" He coughed. Dressed only in a white shirt that reached to his ankles, he jumped down from the window still to land gracefully on the cobbled path below. "…is this young man troubling you?"

"Kira! You should stay in bed." Sakura rushed to Kira's side as he doubled over slightly to cough. He was ordered back into his bed; he refused to do so.

"Master Sakura, for your safety and my peace of mind, I need to stay close to you." He argued. "Something is not right with that young man." Kira pointed to a laughing Takashi. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "His chakra feels familiar but very…dark. Like it wasn't meant for him."

Takashi greeted Kira when they were introduced and received a strained greeting in reply. When Takashi offered to show the group the village, Kira grew tense. He hurried to change and to not be apart from his Masters.

Everywhere Sasuke and Sakura went, glares and the feeling of being unwelcome greeted them.

"What is it with everyone?" Whispered the pink haired Shinobi.

The villagers whispered to each other, pointing out the two that stayed close to Takashi. Many would purposely run into them, setting tempers ablaze. Kira was having great difficulty in restraining himself from hurting the innocent villagers for their rudeness and disrespect.

"You of Konoha birth, no?" Takashi asked as he accepted a bouquet of flowers from a young child.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sasuke returned a glare to a passing shopper.

"Yume no like Konoha." He patted the child on the head and sent her off. "No like Konoha Shinobi, you."

"Why?" They both asked rather loudly attracting even more stares.

Takashi stopped in front of a small bar, peering in to find it empty of people besides the owner. "In here, come, I tell."

The two shinobis glanced behind them to yell at Kira to hurry up. They sweatdropped and felt pity for poor Kira.

Kira had changed into his usual red-orange robes and kept at least 7 feet between him and Takashi. That ingenious plan resulted in fan girls halting his progress. They all tried to get close to him, squealing about his ears and bushy tail. He looked lost and confused, unsure how to get away.

"As long as it ain't me." Sasuke brushed aside the cloth that was suspended over the door. Sakura, however, went to Kira's rescue. After many a words and fists were exchanged (mainly Sakura doing the exchange), Kira was safely in a chair, drooling over a bowl of rabbit stew.

"Let me give tiny story. I very young when lose parents. Come to Yume, you know. When come, tell why. I say orphan, Kyuubi eat parents. To Yume, Kyuubi Konoha problem, not others."

"That's it?" Sasuke questioned as he sipped his glass of lemonade.

"No, more. Due to Naruto. I remember him coming, only pass by. But, when he see me, stayed." Takashi stared into his cup of coffee. "All want was bread, food to eat…but I orphan by Kyuubi, I seen as bad luck, become shunned. No one nice to me…" He closed his eyes, trying his best to not break down as he continued to speak about his past with Naruto.

(Author's note: For this flashback, both Naruto and Takashi speak in English though they are speaking in Spanish. I just don't want to translate!)

Takashi ran, trying to avoid the rocks and other debris thrown in his direction. He jumped over a low wall, clutching the loaf of bread close.

"Stop brat!" His pursuers started to fall behind.

The 12-year-old smiled in triumphant as he rounded a corner and collided with a mess of cloth. The owner of said 'cloth', which was really a cloak, dropped small bag of supplies as he stared down at the filth-covered boy. Surprise was written over the stranger's face. Angry voices drew closer, causing Takashi to panic. The cloaked figure seemed to notice his distress; he moved and threw his cloak over the boy. Three men ran by, not taking notice of the person. The stranger kept his face low and watched as the pursuers left the area.

Sensing he was no longer in trouble, Takashi poked his head out.

"Thanks Mister!" He smiled. "You saved me." He calmly walked to his bread and picked it up. "You're nice."

"…" Silently, the stranger dug into his bag and pulled out a square object wrapped in wax paper. He held it out to the boy and motioned him to take it.

"For me?" Takashi held out his grimy hands and accepted the package. "Oh, cheese! Thanks. You really are nice, so I'll warn you now; you should leave and not tell anyone you were with me. I only bring bad luck to others. Bye Mister, I won't forget this!" Takashi waved as he ran towards his house. The figure waved back and Takashi never imagined he'd meet the same person again…ever.

His parents used to take him to a wonderful clear river every summer. He could remember his father's arms around him as they entered the lukewarm waters as his mother set out a picnic. There were no such rivers here, only the brown waters like the one he was soaking his legs in. Takashi sighed as he bit into his sandwich and swung his legs in the cool waters. A twig snapped behind him. Sandwich in mouth; he turned to see a mob of villagers. There was an odd gleam in their faces.

"Stone him." The self-appointed leader ordered.

The rocks flew through the air. Takashi brought up his hands to protect himself. He could hear the rocks coming closer and the thud of it being hit by an object, slowly he opened his eyes. The rocks hadn't reached him; most were pinned down by odd looking knives. One continued its course and collided with a cloaked figure's forehead. Their hood came off as their head turned with the rock, cushioning the impact. Everyone gasped in amazement. Two furry blonde ears popped up from a mess of golden locks of hair. His eyes were narrowed in anger but that didn't stop the mismatched eyes from showing.

"So beautiful…" one of the girls in the crowd breathed as a light blush crept onto her cheek. The mob was entranced by the young man's face, losing their reason to be angry. They could only gaze at him and drop their stones.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled at the group. "You could have killed him!"

"Exactly what we planned." The group replied in a low voice, some of their anger creeping back.

"All of you are idiots!" He spat. "Born idiots! What the hell has he done to deserve such treatment?"

"His parent's were killed by the Kyuubi No Kitsune in front of his very eyes. It's a sign of a cursed child!"

"I know…" He stated. "I know all about it." He raised an arm and spread out his fingers, his hand hovering over Takashi's head. "I am Naruto, last heir to the Clan of the Uzumaki. From now on, this child whom you call Fukuhara Takashi is under my protection and guidance. No one is to lay a finger on him." Naruto dropped his hand to his side. "Leave now." He barked. The crowd dispersed one by one, silently, glancing back to the beautiful teen that stared back with an ice-cold glare.

Takashi watched in amazement at the spectacle. He dropped his food and got to his feet. No one had ever turned away such a crowd. The few people that had helped him were always stoned to death as they yelled for him to run. This Naruto turned around to look at Takashi who recognized the teen.

"It's you!" Takashi pointed at Naruto. "The person who helped me earlier today." For that, he received a smack with a paper fan on his head. "OW!" He rubbed his head.

"Don't you know it's rude to point?" Naruto pointed a finger at Takashi. "You're one lucky kid, I'll give you that. I followed the group here and stepped in at the right time." He gazed off into space, trying not to imagine what could have been.

Takashi looked up and found the teen staring off into the sky. Naruto looked a bit older than he was but seemed wise beyond his years. There was something about him that reminded Takashi of a feeling he couldn't quite place or put into words.

Naruto pulled his eyes away from the sky and started to examine the boy. "Come on." He told the boy as he began to walk towards the village. "You need new clothes."

Takashi looked at his dirty, torn and tight fitting clothes. He usually wore the same thing unless he was lucky and someone threw out used clothing. The thought of new clothes always seemed so far away. He'd never had the money for it, no one dared to hire him to work. Now someone he had just met, who protected him twice, was offering him something that, while others took it for granted, he only could dream of. He ran after Naruto and smiled. "Yes!"

Naruto had booked a room in a local inn (much to the happiness of both owner and her daughter) and invited Takashi to stay too (much to the disgust of the owner and daughter). After grabbing the keys, and dropping off the clothes, Naruto dragged a protesting Takashi to the public baths.

"No!" Takashi whimpered. "Not the bath!" He latched onto Naruto's arm pleadingly as he was forced into the changing room.

"A mob of people out to kill you doesn't scare you," Naruto threw Takashi into the tranquil waters, "but a bath?" Takashi thrashed in the water shouting that he was going to drown. A firm hand grabbed one of his arms and pulled him up and out of the water. "Water's only waist deep, baka." Naruto flashed a fox like smile as he set Takashi down. The water lapped around their waist as Naruto walked around the edge. No one else was around, just both of them in the bath. Naruto found a comfortable spot between two large stone Kitsune and settled down.

Takashi watched the teen lean back and recline on a smooth rock. A black inked tattoo became visible over the towel that was wrapped around Naruto's waist. It contrasted against Naruto's milky white complexion. Takashi had never seen anything like it before, a large black spiral around Naruto's bellybutton. It was like a symbol…

"It's a seal." Naruto never moved and had his eyes closed.

"Excuse me?" Takashi looked away from Naruto, blushing at his rudeness.

"Around my belly button, it's a seal." Naruto opened an eye and examined Takashi. "I can feel your gaze."

"Gomen." Takashi mumbled in clumsy Japanese.

"Don't worry about it. It's bound to attract attention." That was the last thing he said about it.

They spent a couple of minutes in peace, Takashi swimming and splashing while Naruto gazed at the roof. His ears twitched suddenly as he jumped to his feet. The unmistakable sound of female laughter reached his ears and he growled.

"What's wrong?" Takashi became aware of Naruto's distress.

"Let's go." Naruto made his way to the changing room. "We need to go."

Takashi scrambled after Naruto. He charged into the changing area only to have Naruto, dressed in a warm Yukata, threw him a wide collared silver cotton shirt and midnight blue shorts with black slip on shoes. Naruto gathered their belongings and, once Takashi had fully dressed, fled out the window dragging Takashi behind him.

Safely hidden among the dense leaves of a majestic Maple, Takashi peered down into one of the bath's open windows. About a dozen girls were sweeping through the hot springs pouting that "The cute Naruto guy with fox ears isn't here! We all paid double the entrance fee to come in!"

"That money driven old goat!" Naruto muttered under his breath. "And I paid him well to keep others out for an hour…" He lowered his head and gave a tired sigh. It was as Naruto sighed that Takashi noticed how tired Naruto looked. There was telltale signs of bags under both eyes and his eyes were slightly blood shot. The way he spoke sounded as if it took great strength to say.

"Maybe we should head back Naruto-san?" Takashi suggested, slightly worried for his protector.

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto grabbed hold of Takashi and jumped down to land softly on the soft green grass. He set Takashi down and beckoned him to follow. Takashi struggled to keep up with Naruto's long strides.

They walked in silence part way. Then people started coming up to Naruto to try to talk. Naruto brushed everyone off except for the Ramen stand owner. Takashi stayed at Naruto's side, trying not to be bored when Tai-san (The Ramen Stand Owner) glanced down at him. There was a mix of emotions on Tai's aged face, but there remained disgust.

Naruto stopped talking at once. He grabbed Takashi's hand and excused himself.

"We must get going." Naruto stated flatly to the surprised Tai. "I shouldn't have stopped." They left a confused old man behind.

No one had ever held Takashi's hand. It made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time: Acceptance.

Once they had gone a little ways and Naruto had calmed down, Naruto had released Takashi's hand to be able to rub his temples. His head hurt from the stress and anger kept bottled up.

Takashi felt the gaze of the villagers on them both, their whispers to each other, and their pity for Naruto. Before he knew it, his feet had taken him blindly to the Inn. Naruto was about to enter but Takashi stood planted outside.

"Why…?" He questioned hardly above a whisper.

"Eh?" Naruto's ears twitched, having caught Takashi's question. He turned around and peered at the boy. "Did you want to ask something?"

"Why?" Takashi repeated again in the same manner.

"Why what?" Naruto cocked his head to a side in confusion.

"Why…why are you helping me?" Takashi turned his head down so his bangs covered his expression. "Why are you sticking your neck out for me like this? Why are you risking being hated by the entire village? Why are you risking being cursed?" His voice dropped to silence.

Naruto looked at the boy, taking in the picture of a lonely, struggling boy. A boy trying to find himself, trying to be accepted and loved. An image of a young Naruto alone and crying formed in front of him…and he gave a kind brotherly smile.

"Most people never ask why. They don't think they need or deserve an answer. You're the first to ask why." Naruto smiled and gave a small laugh.

Takashi looked through his parted bangs, staring puzzled at the chuckling teen.

Naruto had finished laughing and gave a small cough. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed.

Takashi replied with a murmured "'s okay."

"No, it's not. I'll make it up to you tomorrow." Takashi nodded once. "Well, let me start to answer your why." Naruto paused for a second and bit his lower lip as he thought. Taking a deep breath, he started. "When I first saw you, I saw not what the village saw but someone else. I saw a boy who never had a hand to hold…I saw a boy who would cry alone…a boy who struggled for a place in a village…a boy that no one gave a second glance." Naruto could see the silent tears trickling down Takashi's young face as he slowly raised his head. "I remembered right then the warm hand that lead me, the smile they always gave me…accepting…welcoming…Everyone needs someone like that. Everyone needs a warm helping hand."

"W-who…" Takashi hesitated, not wanting to seem nosy but proceeded after a breath. "Who was it?"

"That held my hand?"

"Y-yeah."

Again Naruto bit his bottom lip as he searched for a way to explain to Takashi. "Let's talk in the room. That way we can sit down." Naruto pushed open the wood door and held it so Takashi could enter.

Inside Naruto talked to the owner about getting food delivered to the room as Takashi looked around the reception area. There was a full-length mirror hanging a few inches above the carpeted floor. Takashi glanced behind to see Naruto placing a lengthy order of Ramen of varies flavors. He approached the mirror. A boy he didn't recognize stared back at him. The boy in the mirror had short Raven black hair that reached to the nape of his neck and bangs that neatly outlined his handsome face, reaching to his lightly tanned cheeks. His onyx black eyes sparkled with burning questions. His clothes hung loosely on his thin frame. Takashi reached out with one hand and felt the cool glass under his fingertips. His hands connected with the mirror's reflection, but that couldn't be him! The boy in the mirror looked nothing like the dirty, filthy, scrawny, pale skinned, orphaned, Takashi.

"Hey! Takashi!" Naruto appeared in the mirror and planted a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's go to the room."

Takashi looked back and forth between Naruto and the Mirror. There was Naruto next to him and next to the well-groomed, good-looking boy when it struck him. He was the boy! "Yeah, let's go." He let his hand slide to his side as Naruto walked down a narrow, dimly lit hallway. Taking one last look at the mirror, the reflection broke into a wide grin as it ran after Naruto.

At the door to room number 13, Naruto was rummaging through the mess of stuff he had in his arms. He found a silver key, unlocked the door, and entered. The room was a pastel blue with twin beds both dressed in a cream colored down comforter and wooly blankets. In the corner across from the door, there was a dark cherry wooden desk, with matching chair and a single oil lamp with a sandy brown bag on it. Naruto dropped the bundle of stuff on a recliner near the first bed and went to rummage in his bag. On the way, he stubbed his toe on the dresser with a mirror attached to the back. The dresser was made of dark cherry too. There was a door next to the dresser, most likely the restroom.

Takashi looked around the room, in awe of its simple elegance. It was beautiful when compared to his run down shack called a house. There was no color on the walls at home, just smudgy handprints and the occasional smear of blood. There wasn't a polished wood floor, only cold concrete that was constantly acquiring new cracks. His bed wasn't soft and warm; it was made out of planks of wood propped up by wooden crates and thin ripped blankets to keep him warm. There was hardly any light in the house except from a small candle. In fact that's all there was in his house. It was a cold place that he hardly ever visited unless the weather didn't permit him from sleeping outside.

"Found it!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled out a thin black book tied together by a leather strap and a brass lock from his bag. His exclamation pulled Takashi out of his thoughts. "Come here." Naruto made his way to one of the two beds and sat down, patting the spot next to him. "Let me show you a few things." Naruto's fingers reached under the bed and felt around until he felt the cold metal that was taped to the bedpost. He pulled it up and slid it into the lock. There was a click and the lock opened. Naruto undid the strap and opened the book to the first page. There was a small message on that page and nothing else.

_Keep your memories close to you my adorable Otōto-kun._

"My Nii-chan gave me this for my 6th birthday. A photo album that he bought with his own money." Naruto turned a page.

"Why are the photo's missing?" Takashi ran a hand over the aged paper, lingering on the outlines of the missing photos. He looked up to see a pained expression on Naruto's face.

"They're in a safer place." Naruto quickly turned a page.

A large photo of a young Naruto, back when he didn't have fox ears, outside a door caught Takashi's attention. "Is that you Naruto-san?"

"Yeah, outside my apartment. I think I was about 6 and half at the time."

"You're not smiling."

"That was…when I forgot how to smile." Naruto hurriedly turned the page to a photo of himself with Iruka-sensei eating Ramen.

"Who's that?"

"I was about to get to that. That is Iruka-sensei. He was the closest to a father I ever had."

"And who are they?" Right underneath was a picture of Cell 7 a few months right out of the academy. Sakura was in the center, towards the bottom of the frame. Naruto was on her right and Sasuke on her left; both were giving each other a glare. Kakashi had a hand on Sasuke and Naruto's head and was smiling at the camera.

"That's …that's Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-sensei."

"Are they your family?"

"Them?" Naruto looked that picture through downcast eyes. "Yeah, I guess they are like…family." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Kakashi…a second father…Sakura…a sister…and Sasuke…my brother."

"Is he the brother who gave you the photo album?"

Naruto half way opened his eyes. "No, Nii-chan…went away a long time ago. He went far away."

"But he'll come back some day right?"

Naruto slowly craned his neck around until he met with Takashi's eyes. There was no warmth or light in his mismatched eyes as he spoke. "The dead don't live again."

Takashi looked away and searched for something to say. His eyes landed on the picture of Sasuke. "Ummm…I look a bit like this Sasuke-san don't I?"

Naruto turned his attention back to the photo. "You sort of do."

"Who are they?" Takashi pointed to a different picture, this one of Tsunade and Jiraiya yelling at each other.

"Oh, that's Ero-sensei and Baa-san..."

They talked into the night, Takashi pointed to random photos and asking about them. Naruto would talk about the photos, telling the story behind each one. Their food came and they took a 5-minute break to fight over who got which ramen, but soon they found themselves engrossed in the photo album once again. Takashi, though he loved to hear the stories Naruto had to share, found himself drowsy and soon nodded off. Naruto closed the book and draped a spare blanket he fished out of the dresser over the sleeping boy.

"**When did you get so talky Kit? What do you see in him?"** Kyuubi asked as Naruto threw open the window to let in the cool night air. **"Leave him to me."** Naruto turned to look at Takashi.

"What do I see in this boy that deserves my attention and protection?" He calmly shot back to Kyuubi. "Surely you must see it too? The rejection, the hate, being shunned by the entire village. A mirror of my younger self. A chance to set things right with the past."

Kyuubi sniffed the sleeping Takashi and looked at the night sky. **"It's not your place to guard him, it's mine.**"

"It's also mine Kyuubi. I shouldn't have lost control over you and my emotions. I gave into my emotions…" Naruto reasoned.

"**Kit, this boy…are you sure you want to help him? We have much left to do."**

"Yeah, I do." Naruto walked over to his bed and sat down. He opened the photo album to the page they didn't reach, the last page. A newspaper clipping fell out. Naruto gently picked up the yellowed clipping and smoothed out the wrinkles. The image captured an ash faced, hysterical Naruto who was being restrained by the 3rd Hokage as he yelled at the crowd that had gathered around the remains of his home.

"_I know what you're thinking!" _Naruto recalled yelling at the crowd. _"You wish it was me that had been trapped inside! You wanted me to be declared dead! You think it's my fault Yashin-nii is gone! It's not my fault! It's not my fault! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"_

He skimmed the article and placed it back inside the album. Leaning back, he felt his body fall unto the soft bed.

"It wasn't my fault."

"**I know kit, I know."**

"It…hurts."

"**I know kit, I know."**

Naruto draped his left arm over his eyes as he tried to relax. His eyes felt hot and moist under the weight of his arm.

No one knew…no one knew how…unstable Naruto had been after his brother's 'accident'. For days afterwards, he'd return to his 'home', now a clearing of bare earth. He would sit down and stare his eyes half closed and brimming with tears at the spot where his house once stood. He would have stayed forever and wither away to nothing if it wasn't for the 3rd that would force him to go home. Only after allowing him to mourn the next day would he go home. Even introduced to the Shinobi Academy did little to please and subdue him. If anything, it made things worse. Iruka, who had heard of Naruto's tragedy and the secret of the Kyuubi, could not reach the boy.

"They're wrong!" Naruto stood in the empty classroom, among broken desks, torn books, and scattered paper. "It's not my fault. It's not my fault! _I love him! He's my nii-chan!_" Naruto threw himself at the wall, clawing and pounding at the cement walls. Had Iruka not come in, the classroom and possibly Naruto would have been beyond repair. That little incident had cost Naruto his fingernails, they had been ripped off and lodged into the walls he clawed in anger and frustration, and he had been confined to his apartment under the surveillance of Iruka, the 3rd, and several mental health doctors. He grew even more agitated, frustrated, and angry than before.

"Let me go!" He pounded on the door that was locked from outside with a thick dead bolt. "Let me go to Nii-chan! Don't separate him from me!" He cried, sliding down the door as he continued to pound. "Let me go see him…" he sobbed, losing strength. " Let me go to Nii-chan…please let me go…please I love him so much it hurts…" He gripped his shirt over the spot his heart was. "It hurts so much I can't stand it! Please let me go!" He was on his knees crying. "Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Yashin-nii!" He bent over, still clutching his heart, and trying to dig his bandaged fingers into the floorboards. "Nii-chan, help me! I want to be with you! I wish it was me who had suffered!" He curled up into a ball and cried until his eyes couldn't possibly shed another tear.

_Noon _He thought in a moment of clarity, _Just wait until noon. _He rocked back and forth on his heels, humming to himself. _Noon…escape at noon. _The thought raced through his mind. _Noon…_

An ANBU guard sighed as he carried a tray of food, looking through the slits of his dog mask to the female medic Nin walking next to him. She returned the look with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'What? It's an order!' She stopped in front of a pale yellow door and looked at the dead bolt.

"I got it." The Dog masked ANBU balanced the tray of ramen and milk in his left hand as he reached for a key suspended on a silver chain around his neck. He slipped it off and pushed it into the slot. With a turn, the lock opened and he pushed open the door slightly. "Uzumaki-kun? We brought your lunch and the Medical Nin is here to do a check up. Uzumaki-kun?" There was no response; usually there would be sobs or a vase thrown at the door. "Uzumaki-kun?" He and the female medic nin opened the door wide and entered. That was a terrible mistake.

Naruto dropped from above the door, a shard of broken glass in his hand. There was murder in his eyes as he plunged the shard deep into the ANBU's shoulder as he kicked the door shut. The Medic Nin shrieked as her companion toppled over from the surprise attack, spilling Ramen and milk over the floor, and reeled in shock. Naruto turned his attention to the medic nin as she tried to reach for the door. His little hand shot out and grabbed the end of her braided red hair. With all his might, he yanked and threw the medic nin to the ground, his hands still holding onto some of her hair that had ripped away from her scalp. His 'guests', in too much shock and fear to respond, could only listen helplessly as he slammed the door behind him and locked it. The nurse ran to the door and hopelessly twisted the knob. Now she and the ANBU were the ones locked away.

His little bare feet continued to run in a random direction. He had been running for days now, not stopping for anything. The scenery around him flew past in blurs of colors that ran together. His senses were numb from his emotions, the only thought he had was to run from the village. In his agitated state, he tripped over a root and landed face first in a puddle of mud. His mind projected stifled laughter and the faces of the villagers as he tired to wipe his face clean on his white shirt with a spiral on front.

"Stop it! Stop it!" He got to his feet, "I said stop it!" He ran, trying to escape the laughter when he found a tiny house with smoke rising out of the chimney. It was his house…his home with Yashin waiting to comfort him inside! "Yashin-nii!" He cried as he approached the house and opened the door. Instead of his brother, there were strangers inside. A man and his wife stared wildly at him. "Who are you? Where is Yashin-nii? What did you do to him?" He roared as he, in his state of insanity, confusion, and feverish illusions, tapped into the Kyuubi's power. It happened so fast, ripping through their bodies as if they were paper dolls, their blood raining down on him, their cries and pleas for mercy…just like that, two nameless, innocent strangers had vanished in a sea of insane confusion and uncontrollable guilt. Just like that, he regained his senses and screamed at what he had done. He heard the cry of the boy whose parents he had destroyed.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He got down on his hands and knees and crawled towards the crying boy. "Oh Kami, bring them back! Bring that back!" He ran out the door and to the white water river. "Bring them back!" He cried as he curled up on the edge of a ridge. Naruto looked at the water, hearing the roar of the river and he made up his mind. There was nothing left in his world for him; Yashin was waiting in the next. "Wait for me Yashin-nii." Naruto stood on the very edge. Without a second though, he jumped. _Let me die so I can be with Yashin-nii. _He felt his body being thrown against the rocks and pushed deep into the waters. With a slam, all the air he had in his lungs escaped in tiny bubbles. His lungs burned for fresh oxygen as he felt himself slipping deeper into the abyss…deeper…deeper…and deeper…until he hit the bottom with a sickening splash.

Naruto blinked, staring at the titled ceiling. A window was open, the curtains flapping in the breeze. Looking around, he could see several tubes connected to his body. He shifted uncomfortably in his bed. A sunflower was standing in a vase, blocking part of his visitor's face.

"You gave us a scare Naruto-kun." Came the soft voice of Iruka. "We thought we had lost you for good. Imagine my shock to find you along the banks of the Konoha River in your condition…"

"…" Naruto stared at the ceiling, not moving. "…why…am I here?"

"Because I found you."

"I…did something bad…didn't I?"

"I know you didn't mean to hurt the ANBU and Medic Nin…but they're fine. They have been taken care of and won't seek revenge. It's okay to forget if you want to."

Slowly, Naruto nodded his head once as he turned to stare out the window. It was the only thing he could do, forget. Forget for now, for this moment but to never forgive himself. Forget the boy today but to carry the tears the boy shed with him. It was the only thing he could do for now so he could continue and fool those around him. Forget so Iruka and everyone else would never know that he, Uzumaki Naruto, was a murderer…that he was weak…that he had forgotten how to smile. Fake it and fool them with those smiles that he would always wear, the smiles that hid the truth…the smiles that meant he would never forget and never forgive himself.

"I'm sorry Takashi." Naruto lifted his arm off his eyes as he pushed the memories away. "I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for every insult…every glare…every death wish thrust on you. I'm so sorry for making you my equal." He turned unto his side and rolled off the bed. Slipping on a pair of sandals, he left the room and went outside to the small garden behind the inn. He dropped to his knees, not caring that the Yukata would be stained, and lowered his head.

"**I'm sorry too Takashi-san**." Came the sorrow filled voice of the Fox Demon Kyuubi. A thin wave of chakra washed over him, causing him to transform slightly. Naruto held his eyes close as he felt the alterations take place. His fingers grew slender as he nails lengthen to 3 inch long claws, his furry blonde ears grew wider and longer to amplify his hearing, he felt his upper canine-teeth grow so the tips lay below his lower lip, his feet lengthened by an inch and his toenails grew an inch, ending in sharp points, & his furry tail grew uncomfortably under the tight Yukata. His eyes were no longer mismatched as he opened them, they were a sunset red-orange, but he held them downcast.

"**The kit did nothing wrong. I pushed him; it is I who deserves your fate. I'm the one who should have died, not your parents. Not them…I'd do anything to have them brought back just for you.**" Kyuubi's voice caught in his throat as he tried to speak again. **"I…"** He choked. **"I…with these hands…I took away life. Why? If all I ever wanted was to create. To give life to this planet. To not ever be alone.**" Kyuubi buried his face into his clawed hands.

_Kyuubi-sama! Kyuubi-sama! _The voices of two children giggled in his mind. _Kyuubi les pray ball! Pray ball wis us Kyuubi! _They continued to laugh that same laughter that to this day reminded Kyuubi of the crime he committed all those millions of years ago.

"**All** **I wanted was…to give the greatest gift I could give…"**

Takashi rolled in his bed and pulled the blankets over his head. He cracked open an eye and sat up in bed. Yesterday hadn't been a dream. It was real! He scanned the dimly lit room and found Naruto at the desk with the oil lamp burning low, bent over and writing in what Takashi assumed to be his journal.

"Naruto-san?" He timidly called out.

The pen stopped writing and was laid to rest on the desk. The journal page was marked by turning the upper corner inward, and the journal shut and locked.

"Did you sleep well Takashi-kun?" Naruto's voice sounded tired. Takashi could only see Naruto's back, but his head was hung low and his arms were tense.

"Y-yes."

"That's good." Naruto fiddled with the lamp and extinguished the flame with one blow of his breath. The room was dark without the light. Takashi crawled over the mess of blankets and threw open the window curtains. A lovely morning sky greeted him as he breathed in the morning air.

"Look Naruto-san!" Takashi exclaimed as he pointed to a bird outside the window. "A blue jay!"

"Really?" The older boy walked over and stuck his head out the window. "So it is." He chuckled as he watched the bird.

Takashi's attention fell upon Naruto. There were more defined bags under the teen's eyes, his skin was lighter than yesterday if that was at all possible and stood out against the bright red t-shirt that he wore over a white long sleeved turtleneck shirt. He wore loosely tied deep purple pants that flared out around his shins but were tied tightly around his ankles. On his feet were dark blue sandals.

"Get dressed." Naruto nudged Takashi towards the dresser.

"Are we going out?"

"Yeah, breakfast." Naruto left the room so Takashi could get dressed.

Takashi threw his clothes on, a black t-shirt with a flared neck collar, matching shorts and a pair of sandals similar to Naruto's. Looking in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to flatten it before running out the door.

"Naruto-nii!" He said without thinking as he ran out the Inn entrance. Realizing what he said, Takashi blushed as he walked to Naruto, holding his head down.

"Are you ready then Otōto-kun?" Naruto ruffled Takashi's hair as if to say 'Don't worry about it.'

"Ye-yeah!"

Together they walked down the streets, taking in the brand new day.

_Who is this person who cares for me? _Takashi wondered as the days continued to pass by._ Who is this person who so suddenly became a part of my life? Who is this person who so warmly took my hand one day and led me as if he always had done so? He calmly waits for me when I fall behind. He kindly teaches me when I try new things. He picks me up when I fall, he corrects my mistakes, and he smiles at me, no matter what. He opened the doors that for so long remained closed to me. He cares for me…he cares and loves me. My Onii-san, Naruto._

"Naruto-nii?" Takashi rested his head on the arm of the recliner as his Nii-san read a novel.

"Mmm?" Was the reply.

"What was that you were doing earlier today in the lawn out back of the Inn?"

"You saw that?" Naruto rested his book in his lap, his thumb holding his place, as he turned to Takashi, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! It was so cool! You kicked..." Takashi jumped to his feet and mimicked what he had seen. "And punched! Then you threw those cool star things! Why didn't you use the knife things like when you saved me?"

"I was training." Naruto sighed as he placed a bookmark to hold his page and closed the book with one hand. "I…used to be a Shinobi."

"Used to be?"

"Yeah, before I came here." Naruto calmly stated.

"What happened? Didn't you want to be one?" Takashi asked, curious about the reasons behind his brother's choice.

"No…" Naruto shook his head. "My old home…"

"Where your family is?" Takashi asked.

"That one exactly…let's just say, I did something really stupid and can't go back anymore."

"You mean you can't see your family again?" Takashi gasped.

"No. I can't." There was a hint of remorse as Naruto spoke. It hurt to see his Nii-san look so sad.

"You don't need them! I'm your family now and you're mine!" Takashi exclaimed. "This village is your village now!"

"Otōto-kun…"

"Not another word! If I say this is your village, it's your village!"

Naruto looked at the boy with amusement and gave a defeated sigh. "Well, it can't be helped."

"This village needs a Shinobi and you'll be that Shinobi!"

"What does that make you?" Naruto playfully inquired.

"A shinobi in training!"

Though Takashi didn't know what he was getting into, he'd never regret it. It would be the one key he would need to gain the acceptance he craved for.

The training was intense; he was waken from slumber before the sun rose and made to run several streets as a warm up. Next would come a quick bit to eat before heading off towards a lake where Naruto had set up several wooden dummies and large kicking posts. There they would run through some basic Genjutsus and Ninjutsus. Naruto was strict but Takashi did everything he was told to do. Around noon, they would stop and head into town for lunch, where Naruto would give many valuable tips to Takashi about stealth and using your surroundings. Following lunch was a lesson of Taijutsu. The day was wrapped up with a one-on-one battle with a clone so Naruto could evaluate Takashi's progress. This daily ritual began to attract the attention of several young children and many adults. They followed the duo through their training program. One by one, the group approached Naruto to ask what this was for.

"A Village, no matter its size, must be protected and that is what a shinobi trains for." He responded.

One by one, the group began secretly wishing to train along side the boy who had been polished into one of the most becoming person in the village. Takashi could hardly run and do errands without someone stopping him and asking about his training. He'd politely respond that he was making such rapid progress "that Naruto Aniki became a little depressed at the fact that he had to repeat several classes when he was young many times before he got it right!" People wished him the best of luck and gave him a gift to take back with him. At first, he had been wary of the gifts, but many turned out to be food, bags to carry weapons in, brushes, scrolls, ink, and even clothes!

"Aniki!" He burst into the room waving a package. "Look at this! Amami-san from the tailor shop gave me a shinobi outfit to train in!"

"Ah! She finally gave it to you?" Naruto looked up from his book. "I placed that order about a week ago!"

"She says she's sorry but she had to add details. Yours was 'too plain for such a fine shinobi in training!' She said." He laid the packed down on the dresser when a bundle wrapped in silver foil wrapping paper caught his attention. "Aniki…" He peered over his shoulder at Naruto who gave him a smile and nodded. He took the present into his hands and unwrapped it. Nestled inside was what Aniki had called a hitaiate, a large silver metal plate attached to a blue bandana. In the middle of the plate was a crescent waxing moon with two stars on its right when he held it in his hands.

"Any student that graduates from the Academy level can proudly wear this hitaiate and call themselves a Genin, Otōto."

Takashi could only shed tears of joy.

"Make me proud to have made this for you Otōto."

Takashi smiled as he held onto his hitaiate. "I will!"

"I still wear hitaiate today." Takashi tapped the silver plate as he concluded his first half of his story. "Still proud."

"I'm sure Naruto would be so happy to see his little brother training others." Sakura dried her face with a napkin.

"I still don't understand why Yum hates us so much! Everything you said doesn't answer anything." Scoffed Sasuke.

"Aniki tell us about Konoha. How can not go back, there is law. Can not go home to…you. Yume always hate Konoha; now hate more for letting Aniki be no happy. He says 'Otōto, I never be love by village. They hate me. They must, Otōto, must hate me even if hurt inside. I love Konoha…even if I must not' People hear hate and burn with hate…and because of strange man…that steal Aniki away from Yume."

Kira stopped slurping his stew and let the bowl drop as he smelled the air. He gritted his teeth against the scent. It was a danger quickly approaching his Masters.

"A man that be of Konoha, that try kill Yume, and force Aniki to go."

Kira stood up, baring his teeth and growling. Sasuke and Sakura overturned the table as Takashi spoke the man's name.

"Orochimaru."

Outside the bar, at the entrance to Yume, people screamed in panic and ran in every direction as there came a loud explosion that shook the buildings. Shinobis ordered everyone to go into hiding as they rushed towards the raising cloud of smoke and dust.

"It's him! Get the Captain!" Some one ordered as several Jonin rushed forward to try to take down the giant snake that slithered closer to the village center.

"Ku ku ku!" Orochimaru laughed at the feeble attempts the Yume Shinobi threw at him. His large snake did as it was told and attacked. "He's in here somewhere…that little sniveling child!"

"Orochimaru!" The voice landed behind him.

"Well if it isn't the brat all grown up." Orochimaru didn't turn around from his spot on top of the Shinobi academy building. "You even bought friends, how sweet of you."

"Where Aniki?" Takashi yelled.

"Dead…"

There was the sound of running and Orochimaru brought two fingers to his lips. The person screamed in agony and dropped to ground yelling in pain.

"Temper, temper Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru turned side ways so he could see through his long black hair. His yellow slitted eyes glanced at the trembling mass at his feet. "And you were such a wonderful shinobi…tainted with my power." He swung his leg so the toe of his sandals made contact with Sasuke's chin.

"Stop that!" Sakura dashed forward, her arm cocked back read to punch a new air hole in Orochimaru's face.

"Heh." He side stepped the attack and turned slightly to slam his elbow into the base of her neck. "Patience, stupid girl." He rolled her over, watching her quiver in pain. "I have no business with you either!" He held his arm forward and from the sleeve of his Oto attire shot out several snakes that wrapped themselves around an advancing Kira. Orochimaru gripped the bodies of the snakes tightly and watched in pleasure as they began to constrict around Kira. "Keep your friends company!" Pulling, he swung Kira so he collided with Sasuke and Sakura as they tried to stand and released him as they slammed into a concrete wall. The wall crumbled with ease, burying the trio in a mess of bricks, concrete, and plaster.

"Orochimaru!" Takashi appeared above the snake master, a kunai in hand. "Where Aniki!" The kunai drove deeply into Orochimaru as he crumbled in clumps of dirt.

"I told you…" He had his arms crossed as he stood behind Takashi. "Dead."

"You lie!" Takashi jumped from a crouched position and swung out his leg. His attack made no contact as Orochimaru bent backwards at a 45-degree angle. "Aniki alive! He alive! Give Aniki back!"

Orochimaru smiled as he landed a blow on Takashi's stomach, sending the young shinobi captain backwards and into the same pile as the others.

"He's better off dead." Orochimaru stated as he leaned on an air vent. "Don't you agree…Takashi-san?"

"Shut up!" The four shot up from the pile and landed in a square six feet wide around Orochimaru. "Shut up!"

"Why? He's the one…" Before Orochimaru could finish Takashi's fist collided with the bastard's face.

"Do not say!" Panted Takashi as his eyes burned with unfiltered hate.

"Ku ku ku…you've gotten stronger." The voice chuckled not from the Orochimaru in front of them but from behind. "You landed a punch on my clone." Before their eyes, the clone crumbled to the ground in clumps of moist earth as had the first one. They turned to see Orochimaru calmly strolling towards them. He reached up to his Oto hitaiate and placed his palm to it as he pupils constricted. Instantly they were all frozen, unable to move their bodies from the spot they stood on.

"Why do you care so much? Why do you still call Naruto-kun Aniki? After all…" He dropped his hand and his eyes returned to their normal state.

"Shut up! Do not say!" Takashi roared.

Orochimaru cocked his head to a side as he sickly smiled. "After all, he killed your parents."

Sakura and Sasuke from their spot behind Takashi could see the teen shaking and trying desperately not to cry.

"Or would you rather forget the day you found out?" He brought his had to his left eye and was about to pulled down the lower eyelid.

"Stop!" Takashi, by sheer will, broke free from Orochimaru's jutsu and with kunai in mouth and hands, and tears in his eyes, raced forward towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smiled and reached into his mouth instead. He pulled forth a double edge sword and thrust it forward, catching Takashi in mid-air.

"GAK!" Takashi jerked to a stop at the base of the blade, coughing blood from his gaping mouth, and his eyes wide from the pain and shock. His hands trembled as he touched his wounds and turned his hand so he could see the blood on his fingers. He felt Orochimaru plant a firm hand on his shoulder and twist the sword so the flat side was facing up. In a fluid motion, Orochimaru lifted Takashi from the ground and threw him over the edge, and cleanly off his sword.

"Takashi-san!" Yelled Sasuke. "Orochimaru! You bastard!"

"He'll live…most unfortunate in my mind. Now it is time for you three to die and wake up. I can't control you here in this world Sasuke-kun. I'll be waiting on the outside." Orochimaru raised his sword once more. "Now die."

They all saw the sword being swung towards them.

"Have a nice awakening! Don't keep me waiting!"

They all felt the pain of their heads being cleanly severed from their bodies and saw the darkness of death sweeping over them. They had unmistakably died at the hands of a snake freak.


	15. Kira: Snow Fall And Star Light

**Yang-chan: My dearest Kira, you are lucky to have a whole chapter dedicated to you. **

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Kira: Snow Fall and Star Light**

I was barely three months old when I heard the soft beating of my mother's heart cease. I tried to move towards her lifeless body, but I hardly had any strength. She had been sick for weeks, unable to provide for us both. Her silky white fur had lost it's shine and became a dull cream color, her beautiful crimson eyes dulled to a rusty red, and her voice…her kind, warm, caring voice…how it had become so quiet, so cold…and she was gone.

Father, he was nowhere to be found when Mother died. I can only remember his voice, firm, but caring. He went off to hunt…but he never did come back. All I know was that he was killed.

The other foxes did not care much for me. They did not want to raise the kit of another.

"I already have one of my own!"

"He's too weak. He'll die anyway."

"Look at his white fur! You know they are destined to die young."

As the others continued to debate and I just stood to a side lamenting over my mother's death, wishing it was I who had died, a single fox cut through the crowd and appeared before me. She was beautiful, like my mother, with soft silk rose-colored fur, dazzling silver eyes, and two tails, showing her superiority over the others. This was Kiyoko, whom Mother always talked about, the leader of our family. At her heels was her flesh and blood, her child of only a month, Aka.

Sweet Aka, pink furred, a single tail, and deep purple eyes…she was blind. Almost instantly, the others despised her. Who would want to raise a blind kit? But Aka was Kiyoko's child and she viciously protected Aka.

"You are Kira, am I correct?" Kiyoko spoke, her voice soothing for someone of such status.

I was surprised that she even spoke to me. In awe of her, I could only nod my head.

"Single surviving child of Akari and Hatori, am I correct?" She asked, her soothing voice washing over me again.

My mouth had gone dry and I couldn't seem to form words. I only nodded my head once more.

She closed her eyes and lowered her head to mine so she could speak directly into my ear. "I will take care of you." I was beyond any emotion. She calmly, as if she has always done this, lay down next to me and wrapped her warm tail around me. There was nothing I could say to express my feelings, except:

"Thank you."

Aka and I had a wonderful relationship, we were always together. I was her eyes and I showed her the world. It didn't matter to us that the other foxes didn't want us around or the fact that the only reason we were not exiled was thanks to Kiyoko's word. We were together, growing and training in our own style of physical combat.

Winter was right around the corner, only nine months after Kiyoko adopted me, and all the foxes were scurrying to find shelter. Of course, Kiyoko was ready, since mid-August, she had already found us a spot and she furnished it all in oak leaves and dried flowers for Aka.

I was with Aka out in the light snowfall, trying to describe snow.

"It's cold." I told her as a snowflake landed on my nose.

"I know that." She smiled.

"It's white." I said without thinking. Then it came to mind that Aka was blind since birth.

"What is white?" She asked.

"It's….white?" I tried my best to answer her question. "Well, white is…white is like my tail." I lifted my tail to her face so she could feel it. "Every fox has a different feel to their fur right? Well my fur is white, so this is what white feels like."

"Ah, so white is like Kira-kun?" She smiled.

"Yeah."

"But what about this part? It feels rough." She placed her paw at the very tip of my tail. It was the only part of me, besides my eyes, that was not white. It was a deep red color.

"That's nothing." I pulled my tail back. The other foxes said it was my punishment because I had killed my own parents.

The winds had become colder and I looked to the sky to see dark gray clouds heavy with snow. "Aka, we should have back; the snow is falling harder now." I commented.

"Hai." She replied as she snuggled close to me. Kiyoko would be furious if she knew we had entered Bear territory. That was one thing she had lectured about endlessly, do not enter their territory.

The growl had come and I, on pure instincts, had pushed Aka out of the way. I could not save myself from the paw but I saved myself the pain of having the claws dig into my body.

"Kira!" Called out Aka's frantic voice. "Kira, where are you!"

I lay staring up at the sky, watching the snow drift downward.

_You know they are destined to die young_

I thought that false, but now I really thought I would die. Mother and Father had died before me, and I wondered if they felt any pain when they had died. If they had lived, would they cry over me now? I'm sure they would.

"Kira!" Aka's voice cut through my mind. The bear that hovered over me toppled to my left as a mass of pink fur collided with his head. I could hear his cries of pain as I saw claws and fangs sink into his fur.

_Aka? _I thought as I got to my feet. Without my eyes to guide her, she had attacked the bear. Without my eyes, she knew where to sink her claws in to hold on. Without my eyes, she knew where that bear was.

As the bear rolled on the snow in order to get Aka off, I leapt on and with Aka's well being in mind, sank my fangs into his fur. With a swipe of his paw, I was thrown off and Aka finally let go.

"Kira!" She called out, confused and unable to locate me. "Where are you?"

"Right here." I feebly called out. It was not that the bear's claws had hurt me, but I was tired of being tossed around like some dead log.

Aka was making her way towards me when the bear reared up on its two hind legs.

"Aka!" I cried wide-eyed. "Watch out!"

His claws sank deeply into pink fur and I watched the form of Kiyoko fall to the ground. She got to her feet and bared her teeth as she leapt for the bears face. Her claws and fangs made contact with the bears muzzle and he clawed at his face, but she refused to let go, if anything she bit harder. Getting down on all four's he slammed his face into the snow and when I could clearly see his face again, Kiyoko had let go. Turning tail, the bear ran off, leaving us three in the midst of the coming blizzard.

"Kiyoko!" I wrapped my tail around Aka's front right paw and made my way towards her. "Kiyoko!" I cried over the wind and snow.

She didn't reply.

"Kiyoko!"

Again, there was no reply.

"Okaa-san!" Aka cried.

However, her mother never replied.

"Okaa-san!" She continued to cry.

But Kiyoko would never reply to our cries again.

I don't know nor do I really care how long we had stayed by her side. I was calling out her name in vain and kept tugging at her ears, hoping that maybe she hadn't…passed away. Aka had stayed near, not wanting to leave her mother's side. It was only when I looked to Aka that I realized that she was cold. I crept close to her to try to warm her up.

Snow crunched underneath the weight of a shadow and for a second I though the bear had returned to seek its vengeance. We were lifted out of the snow and held onto tightly. Without needing to think, I plunged my teeth into the creature's paw. Tighter they seemed to hold us, closer to their warmth and to their beating heart. It was comforting…and before Aka and I could do anything about it, we had been taken away from the body of Kiyoko.

The creature carried us to a warm pillar of red flames. We gladly accepted the warmth and when food was offered, we accepted. For an instant, I had thought that Kiyoko had returned to us, but almost instantly, I recalled her form in the snow. I fell asleep full and warm, but with a gap in my heart.

I awake when the moon was still high in the sky. There were some clouds from what I could see outside. The creature that had captured Aka and I was sitting in the moonlight, looking at the moon. Suddenly the days events came rushing back. I got up, found Aka, and stood over her with my teeth bared.

"**Stand down Kit. We won't hurt you." **

The voice sounded rough and tired, nothing at all like Kiyoko's or Mother's.

"Who are you?" I barked.

"**The one who saved you."**

The creature shifted its weight and I found myself staring into ferocious sunset red-orange eyes. They pulled me in, drawing me towards the owner. I looked back towards Aka before taking another step forward. The ground underneath me creaked and I jumped back.

The creature burst out laughing. **"This isn't the forest Kit. This is what is called a house. Humans built these."**

At the word Human, I hissed. They were our enemies and we were to never make contact with them.

"**Kit, do not hate the Humans. They are not all bad. In fact, you might go as far as to say I owe one my life."**

"Who are you?" I asked half-hissing and half-barking.

"**I am Kyuubi No Kitsune."**

The greatest of all foxes…and I had dared to hiss at him? I dropped to the ground and bowed in fear.

"It is an honor to be saved by you Kyuubi No Kitsune!" I said in a high voice.

Kyuubi only laughed.

"**It was not I who truly saved you but rather the Kit."**

"Your offspring saved me?" I breathed.

"Not so much offspring, Kit." The voice had changed and when I dared to look up, a shadow was hovering overhead…a shadow with lovely azure eyes. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am the one who saved you."

_A Human…_

The enemy that I had been taught to avoid had spared me. This had to be a trick. Humans don't save foxes let alone take care of them.

"NO!" I ran back to Aka and turned to face the one known to me as Uzumaki Naruto. "Humans are the enemy!"

"**No, it's not true. Not all humans are the enemy. In fact this Kit has taken care of me since he was a child and I have grown quite attached to him." **Kyuubi replied.

"Kyuubi…" Uzumaki Naruto spoke Kyuubi No Kitsune's name as if they were such friends! How dare he!

"How dare you speak to Kyuubi No Kitsune as if you were friends?" I found my voice. "He's not your friend!"

"**Silence!" **Kyuubi No Kitsune hissed. **"He is the one who had saved you! I would have left you to save the Kit!"**

For once, I found myself looking at a human in a different light. The creature that was our enemy…had saved me and Aka? A human had defied what was set in stone. Why had the human done it?

"Why?" I looked at him with confusion. "Why did you do it?"

Naruto looked down at me with those eyes that reflected the sky. "Why? Isn't it so obvious? You two are alone in the world without anyone to guide and care for you. You are each other's hope and your hope is fragile like the thinnest of ice…even a small wind could shatter it. I want to protect that trust and to watch it grow. I want to see that I did well in saving you two. I don't want to regret doing anything for you two."

He reached out a single hand, the long slender fingers coming towards me. I saw them advance towards me and I sank my teeth into them. I could taste his flesh but oddly, I could not taste the saltiness of his blood. Tighter I bit in order to draw blood. He glanced towards me before looking down at his hand. It tensed up in my jaw and I continued to dig my teeth deeper into his hand. The harder I bit the more I wanted to cry. Why didn't he jerk his hand away? Why didn't he try to toss me away? Why did he want to protect me and Aka? I could do that. I can protect us. I can…I can…

_With what power? From the bear you fought, to the whispers of the others, you couldn't protect her. You hate the fact you can't protect her. _

"Right now, you're weak and can't protect anything worth while…" Naruto whispered to me. "…but you have the hopes that maybe you can. The world is very uncertain and if it could, I'm sure the world would want to get rid of you. But I want to protect a Kit that has no where else to go and has a precious person they want to protect from the depth of their heart. I want to see that Kit become someone that can stand up against the world. I see the strength of your heart. That is the strongest type of power anyone could ask for…I admire that…and even though it seems you've been left alone, you're not. If you truly want to belong, prove your worth."

No stranger had spoken such beautiful words to me. I sat there, bawling and licking his wound in my feeble attempt to apologize. Forgive me…is what I wanted to say.

"It's okay…it's okay. I understand slightly what you feel, so now, why don't you get some sleep? We have a long road ahead of us." He stayed by my side as I settled down and stroked my fur until I feel asleep aside the one person I treasured most. "We have our lifetime to fight against the world. If you wish to remain at my side, then gladly I accept you little one." I slept peacefully, cradled between Aka and Naruto. There was no other placed I'd rather have been than there with those two.

Aka awoke beside me, and asked what had happened and as to where we were. I couldn't talk for once. My throat was dry from all the crying I did and my eyes were puffy.

"Kira-kun?" She whispered when I still didn't respond.

"I'm not feeling well." I lied as I looked out the window of the room.

There were heavy footsteps leading towards the door. The door clicked open and in stepped Naruto-sama. He seemed tired but still there was joy in his eyes at seeing us awake. In one hand, he carried a platter of food.

"You two are awake I see!" He smiled. His joyful smile…I didn't know it then, but that smile would be seen less as time went on, but I would always remember the time when he first smiled at us. "You two must be hungry."

I walked over to him and glanced back. Aka still stood in place, afraid because she couldn't see who Naruto was.

"Aka-san?" Naruto pressed his fox ears against his skull as he looked at her.

I gave a small whine. "She doesn't know you."

He smiled in relief. Leaving the platter on the floor, he glided over the wood flooring to a small bag he had tossed on the…the bed. (Humans have such strange things). Reaching in, he pulled out a small leather bag. Inside was a small ruby red teardrop shaped stone. Taking the ribbon strap of the baggie it was in, he laced it through the loop on top of the stone and walked over to Aka.

"This is a gift for you Aka; it will let you see the world in a different light." He crouched down and waited for her to respond.

I could see the uncertainty in her eyes and she whined for me.

"Don't worry Aka…" I trotted over to her side, "I'm sure it will help."

She nodded her head and walked forward so Naruto-sama could tie the ribbon around her neck. When he had finished, she blinked her eyes and seemed to look around.

"Kira-kun?" She stared in my direction. Again, she blinked her eyes. "Kira-kun…is that really you?"

I looked at Naruto-sama who had let himself drop onto the bed. There was a triumphant smile on his face. "She can see the world, but not like you and me. It is a world that is projected directly into her mind. She's still blind. I can not cure that." He leaned back against the headboard as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Kira…" She smiled as she tackled me to the ground. "I can see you! I can see color! I'm so happy!"

In the comfort of a protect room we played and rolled and chased each other. For the first time Aka didn't need to rely on me for her eyes. Now she could see…even if it was not in the way I wished it could be.

Naruto-sama watched us and smiled…but it was a different smile from the one I had seen earlier. I hopped unto the bed and tugged at the sleeve of his cloak.

"Naruto-sama…" I whined. Aka joined us on the bed and tugged at his other sleeve.

"Kira…" He rubbed my head. "…White as freshly fallen snow…but still the tip of your tail is as red as newly spilled blood." He turned to Aka and gently brushed his finger against her fur. "Aka…as soft and silky as rose petals…and a soft pink like that of a sunset." He smiled so sadly, that it hurt my heart to see it. Both of us placed our heads on his hands. "You two remind me so much of myself when I was younger. I had a brother…and then he was gone." He pulled from his cloak a crumpled picture of other humans. "And then I found a family…but no sooner had we started to fix our broken relationships that I had to leave." Tears fell from Naruto-sama's eyes as he looked at the picture of his family. "To remain alone and forgotten…I don't wish that on anyone. It's is a curse worse than death.

"Naruto-sama…" Aka cried softly. "We shall be your family if you would like. We will live for you! We will give our all for you!

He pulled us close and held us tightly as he cried into our soft fur. "I thank you." The picture of his family fluttered to the ground. "Thank you."

It should have been us who had said thank you. After a few more moments, Naruto-sama lead us out of the village so we could pay our last respects to Kiyoko. There was a neat grave with a wooden cross to mark its place. Naruto had waited until I had fallen asleep before heading out to bury Kiyoko, as she should have been that day.

He stayed with us, as had Kiyoko. Kyuubi would tell us stories of Naruto-sama's childhood…after the death of his brother. In addition, we learned of Sasuke-sama and Sakura-sama. At first, we had hated them. Their names only brought a tear to my Master's eye and he would stare off into the sky. It pained us greatly that he suffered because of these people.

"Who are these people who make you cry?" We asked one day as we found Naruto sitting underneath a leafy Oak tree. He looked at us, examining us for a moment before he gave us his reply.

"My brother and sister in arm." He whispered and didn't speak their name for a time.

When Master had been taken away and Aka and I had gained our human form, we tried everything in our power to bring him back home to us. During this rescue, we had found that Naruto was as dangerous to himself as he had said. He couldn't stay with the people he loved.

"_Kira-kun…little Kira…" Naruto looked at me as we sat on top of the Inn. "I can't live with anyone for long. I will only hurt them…I'm not like any other human."_

"_Why?" At this point Aka had decided to join us._

"_Precious little ones…" He started as he looked at the moon._

"_**Kits…"**__ Kyuubi growled softly. __**"The Kit and I…we are cursed by his family name. The Uzumaki are not the greatest of people. They have a deep family secret that threatens Naruto's life everyday. We are feared and soon we shall only bring destruction."**_

So Aka and I had agreed to follow him. We had sworn to give our lives to our Master, and he wouldn't have it. He had pleaded with us to stay with Kotarou, to live our lives together here…but we were too stubborn to listen. So we reached a compromise, I would be allowed to join him, but Aka was to remain with Kotarou.

For the first time…Aka and I would be apart. We had been together…and now in order to serve Naruto, we would be apart to play our roles that we had been assigned.

"I don't want to see you leave." Aka cried in my arms. "I don't want you to go away."

"Aka…I know. I don't want to leave you, but look; you have your own eyes now." I tried my best to smile. Lovingly, I brushed away her bangs and kissed her forehead, the signal of good-bye among us foxes. I turned and walked back towards Naruto, our Master. We both walked to the edge of the cliff and offered our hand to those we held dear.

I looked up to Master and he looked down. I was only a child then, but I could see that he never saw me as a mere child, I was Kira. The four of us gripped each other's hand tightly as we let ourselves drop over the cliff side. The experience was thrilling and breath taking. When it was over and we had plunged into the waters, Master and I had carried Aka and Kotarou back to the palace. There, guards took them from our arms and we left.

"Look back once more Kira." Naruto stopped in his trail and turned. I looked at the palace where Aka lay asleep and would wake to an empty room. "We are leaving all this behind…We can not regret any of our actions."

"I know Master." I slipped out the name I had called him when he was not near. He hated that tile: Master. Master of what? He would ask. However, today he smiled at the name and only gave me a small sigh. I continued. "I chose to follow you and to let Aka remain behind. I will not regret following you…never. I will follow you to the end of the earth and back Master. Everything about me is yours."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "You won't change your mind?"

"Never!" I exclaimed.

"Well then," He turned and started walking. "I guess you belong with me after all…my precious little Kira."

I smiled as I ran to catch up with him. He patted me and ruffled my hair as we walked side by side and I talked about how our days would always be like this. At the time, I thought I would never be apart from him. I never thought that…I would ever have to pay a price to stay with him, my Master, my kind wonderful Master.

Master Naruto had always started our days with the same question. "Do you still want to stay at my side, my precious little Kira?"

My reply was the same. "Yes, there's no need to ask me such a question!" There was such pain on his face when I replied. I finally understood why he wanted me to leave.

The night of the full moon…I had been terrified when Master had shown me the terrible side of his cursed life. I could not have pictured such a horrible sight. I could not have proven how weak I was.

Naruto had told me to leave him alone in the cave and to not return until two days had passed. He looked terribly ill and was often sick with fever. I would argue that he needed me at his side to give him the medicine he would mix, that he was too weak to stay alone.

"Let me stay with you Master Naruto!" I who was only 1.5 fox years (equivalent to 5 human years) tried to reason with him. "Let me stay so you won't have to suffer to drink your medicine!"

He gripped the side of the cave wall and dug his claws into the stone as he roared with pain. "Get out of here Kira! Do as your Master says!"

Master Naruto usually was so calm, collected, and soft voiced towards me. Seeing him in such pain, shouting for me to leave him, I became confused. It hadn't been more than a month that we had left Ice Village…didn't he want me? I did as my Master had told me; I left him hoping that he would explain later on.

Being on my own was such an experience; I had always been with Aka or Naruto-sama. For the first time I could do things for myself, I could be selfish. The thought made me shake from excitement as I transformed into my regular fox form. I tumbled in the grassy hills and chased after butterflies…it was fun and games for me. When I was hungry I would turn into my human form with the pills Naruto had supplied me and Aka with to look for berries and to set up traps to capture fish with.

"_What are these?" I had asked when he gave me a little red pill. _

"_This is for you two to take on the form of humans. That way travel will be easy for us both. Foxes are not welcomed in many villages." He explained as he took out two purple boxes and filled them with red pills and white pills. _

_I swallowed mine and felt it travel down my throat. The change was almost instant. My body felt like it was on fire. I watched as my paws became human hands and feet, my fox body expanded and contracted in areas to fit that of a human child. When my transformation had finished, I was in the middle of the room...watching steam rise from my new form. Naruto-sama threw a blanket over my naked form as he looked in the drawers for the clothes he had purchased. From my spot, I looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror. Long, silky white hair reached to my shoulders, my eyes became a dull red, and I still had my beautiful foxtail and ears._

"_There," He smiled as he handed me my clothes and turned to the huddled Aka, clutching her blanket around her tightly. "Get dressed. Aka go into the bathroom." Aka did as she was told and Naruto stepped out so I could try to get the clothes on. _

_I was given a set of red orange Shinto robes and black slipper like shoes to wear. Among the clothes were two steel plated fans with a large red spiral in the center. I was admiring it when Aka exited the restroom. She had on a beautiful pale pink Kimono with dozens of Sakuras over the fabric. In her hand were also two steel plated fans. It was our weapons to be used in emergencies. The fans returned to their place in a puff of smoke and a scroll appeared in their place._

"_You need to place your blood on the parchment so the fans will appear." Naruto told us as we left the room, placing the scroll near our heart._

I spent my first night out in the open field in my human form, gazing at the stars until I fell asleep. Morning came and I was overjoyed at being able to explore…but soon my excitement died as I called out for Naruto to join me and realized that he was not with me. The day passed slowly as I walked along a riverbank. Master was alone in the cave, suffering as I enjoyed my freedom. Guilt over came me and I didn't want to wait for the day to be over and return to Naruto-sama tomorrow. I ran back to the open fields were I had seen millions of flowers…among them were Naruto's favorites…Poppies.

Picking an armload of poppies that I thought would cheer Master up, I ran back to the cave as the sun was settling among the trees. Upon entering the cave, a cold chill washed over me. I shook as I walked inside, clutching the poppies close to my chest. My heart pounded in my ear as I ventured deeper into the cave. Ahead I could hear movement…and before I knew it, I was face to face with a horrible Fox like creature. Its fur was red like freshly spilled blood…and its hand were filled with scars and new wounds, thick long white claws extended from its fingers…and several tails thrashed around. Its body was warped and ugly…like skin stretched over a skeletal frame. Its eyes were pools of purple and clouded over. It opened its jaw and let out a piercing howl…allowing me view to the razor sharp fangs in its mouth. I dropped the armful of poppies as I jumped out of the way. The creature turned to look at me with those lifeless eyes of theirs and attacked again, this time, just by letting out a single roar. The cave wall behind me shattered and crumbled to the ground as I brought up my arms to shield me from the attack.

I tried everything to avoid the claws and those fangs…I was getting exhausted from just avoiding and I was not able to stand still enough to take my fox form so I could attack using the Fox Jutsu's I had learned. I jumped and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the claws nearly missing sinking deep into my arm. I wanted Naruto-sama to show up and defend me from this creature. If Naruto were here then this creature would be gone. If Naruto was here, I would be safe…but the reality was that Naruto was not here and I had to survive on my own. Planting my good arm and feet on the ground, I skid to a stop.

"Monster!" I shouted. "Leave me alone! What have I done to upset you? Have you attacked my Master, Naruto-sama, also?"

At the mention of my Master's name the creature stopped and stared at me. "Kira-kun…" It said in a mix of voices. It winced as it grabbed its head. "Kira-kun…"

I was stunned that the creature knew my name…but how did it know my name? By this time, I was tired and just wanted to lie down and sleep.

"Kira-kun…" It roared again, clutching its head in its hands. Then, before my eyes, I watched the creature bend over, all its fur seemed to vanish into tiny wisps of smoke. Their claws retracted and became normal fingernails, their fangs had receded and their form fleshed out. The tails I had seen were made of what Naruto-sama had called Chakra. When the creature had vanished, all I saw was Naruto, curled up on the ground, clutching his head and his cloak pooled around him.

"Master Naruto?" I asked timidly.

"Kira-kun." He didn't look up as he reached out. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No." I replied, taking his hand and letting him squeeze it.

Now I understood what he meant by his curse. It wasn't just a blood line…it was a burden I didn't understand till I finally saw it. My Master had hoped to spare me the trouble of knowing his secret.

"Master Naruto…"

"My precious little Kira…" He cried. "I'm so sorry! Now…now, you can't escape the cruel fate that is part of this curse! I'm so sorry Kira-kun!"

I didn't say anything as he left the cave to clean himself up. Sitting in the darken cave, in the middle of debris and scattered poppies, I could only think of how horrible it was to be my Master. He could only live alone in this.

"Master!" I called out as he came back in, refreshed. "From now on I will live along side you forever! I am your tool to control! Tell me what to do and I will do it as long as it is for you alone! I promised I would be with you!"

The look on his face…I couldn't understand what it was. A mix of depression, guilt, and happiness all at the same time.

"And I said you belonged with me." Naruto recalled. "I should have told you to go back…but I was glad for the company. I really am."

"Master!" I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "I live to serve you because you were the only one who cared for us. No one else would have taken both Aka and I in and for that I am so grateful…that I would lay my life on the line for you."

He gave me a skeptical look before he grabbed his things and told me to grab mine, that we were leaving.

Being with my Master was bliss…but hard work. I had to protect others while he was in his phase…a different event from what I had seen in the cave. He didn't explain why that had happened, it just did.

Many times, I had to risk being killed in order to keep others at bay…but that mattered little to me. All that I cared about was Aka and Master Naruto. They were my precious people.

"_Kira...A few years ago I had the privilege to meet a good person." Naruto told me over the crackling of the fire. _

_I looked at him as I stroked the fire and stirred the soup in the pot. By this time, I had grown and was nearing my 4th birthday. (I was nearly 12 in human terms). Our time was drawing to a close…and I listened to every word that Naruto spoke as if it was the last advice he would ever give me._

"_That person reminds me a lot of you…rather you remind me of them."_

"_I do Master Naruto?" I poured him a bowl of soup and waited until he began to eat before I would dare eat._

"_Yes, he was a pure person like you, with a respect for his Master also. When I see your fur, I can almost picture him. Pure like fresh snow, but tainted by his blood." He paused as he slurped his soup down. "Your fierce loyalty to me, even though many people would see me as a demon or monster…it just brings back memories."_

"_Where is he?" I wagged my tail as I asked._

_Naruto smiled sadly into his bowl. "He died protecting his precious person. And his precious person soon followed him to the grave."_

_I became still as he ate slowly and placed his empty bowl on the ground. "His name was Haku, meaning White. You two parallel each other…sometimes I wonder if he had lived, if we would have been friends. If he and his precious person would sit outside like us, talking about life over the warmth of a bowl of soup and the crackling of a hot fire."_

_I looked at my reflection in my bowl and set it down. "Master…I didn't know this person…but protecting a precious person is important to us."_

_Naruto nodded. "If something is precious to you, protect it with all the strength you can muster. Kira-kun…?"_

"_Hai, Master?"_

_Naruto paused and took a breath. "Do you have some one who is important to you?"_

_I nodded yes._

"_A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone precious to them…Haku told me that. He said I would become stronger…Kira, protect those people with everything you have. Become strong not for yourself but for them."_

_I nodded again…and thought about those words everyday._

One day, Naruto told me that the time had come to part ways.

"I can not let you travel any more with me." He replied as I tried to convince him other wise. The wind played with his hair as he looked at the sunset and took a breath. "From here on, I have to make the trip alone."

"But Master!"

"Forgive me Kira, but I need you to protect some precious people." He took out a photograph. "These people." The smiling faces of Sakura-san and Sasuke-san smiled at me. "I need you to guard these people till you reach the Village of Yume."

"Village of Yume?" I took the picture and tried my best to memorize the faces.

"Yes, it's a village a day's journey from here." He motioned to the cave we had stayed in as it had rained. "And that is where you will finish the mission I trained you for."

Looking down at the picture, I frowned. "Master, they are precious to you?"

"My brother and sister in arm." He lightly ruffled my hair. "They've fought along side me in many missions. I was a klutz then, living life so freely. They were the most wonderful years of my life." A tear fell from his face. "They didn't know it then, but I was so glad that someone accepted me. And now I want to repay their kindness by sending them the best guard any one could ever ask for."

I returned the picture to Master Naruto who slipped it into a small leather bound book. "I will do as you tell me Master. I am yours to control."

He smiled as one would at a little kid. "Well then," He sighed as he reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of sweet sake. "Let's drink one last time."

"Master…" I took the small cup he handed to me and grabbed his wrist. "Are you planning on getting drunk again?"

"**Bwahahaha! You got me, Kit." **Kyuubi laughed as he pulled his hand away from the bottle and let me pour. **"Still, it's nice to sit down once in a while, enjoy a cup of sake, and just kick back as you gaze at the stars…and wish for the thing your heart desires." **Kyuubi pointed to the night sky and picked out the brightest of the stars. **"Like that star…the brightest of the stars, that's the one to wish on."**

Holding on tightly to my cup of Sake, I made a simple selfish wish. That some how I could sit like this, with Master Naruto, again in the future and we could talk about making wishes on stars and sip sake late into the night.

The day was bright as the sun shone above the few scattered clouds in the sky. It had finally arrived, the day we had to part. Naruto gave me a gift to give to Sakura and Sasuke when I would meet them and he told me not to say anything about these past years I spent with him till my last dying breathe.

"Good-bye my precious little Kira." I heard him whisper to me as we both went our separate ways. "I will miss you."

"Master!" I turned. "Master! _I will be the best guard they will ever have had the chance to know!_"

The only reply that he gave me was a wave of his hand as he continued to walk forward, but I could almost see the satisfied and relieved smile on his face.

I returned to Aka and Kotarou for a short time, only 2 months. I told them about the adventures I had over the past two and a half years that I had traveled with Naruto. Once more Aka and I said good-bye and this time, she returned the kiss I had given her that day long ago.

I didn't, however, disclose what I had been instructed to keep secret. I will remain loyal until the bitter end. Even if I have to spend every moment fending off Naruto's enemies…if I have to fight his battles, I will…if I have to soil my hands to defend him, I will…if I have to give up my life, I will. If it is my Master's orders to stay with Sakura-san and Sasuke-san, then I will.

The days passed slowly as I waited for my new Masters to arrive, their 12-year-old faces burned in my memory. I wondered what they would look like and if they would indeed come like Master had predicted. I wondered if I should protect them, because they did cause my Master much stress. That wasn't for me to decide, I still had to follow orders. I wonder what they were like now, if they had matured over the years. I wonder what they would look like now, after 7 years of change and growth. Soon, that very day, I would meet them…and before I knew it, I would grow to love them as I love my Master, Naruto.

When I look at them, I can almost see Naruto inside them, working to over come their obstacles and to move on with life. They take every day at a time…slowly, but surely making my time with them precious.

I wonder if maybe, some day, when the nights are clear and you can see the stars, we could sit around a warm fire, sip sweet sake, and try to find the brightest star so we could make a wish…I know what my wish would be now, it's be selfless, I want to be strong enough so I could protect with these two hands, the most valued treasure I could ever ask for: My Family…and that we could all find peace…even if it is for a short while.

_**Signed,**_

_**Kira, My Master's Faithful Servant. **_

_Kira closed his journal, and put his pen away. His two Masters, Sasuke and Sakura, were on the ground, stroking a fire. _

"_Hey Kira-kun!" Sakura waved as the Fox returned from his walk. "Come over, we found a bottle of Sweet Sake buried at the bottom of Sasuke-kun's bag."_

_Kira's eyes sparkled as he heard this, he gazed up and saw the stars scattered over the dark clear night sky. He sighed as he smiled. _

Someday, I know I won't have nights like this anymore…but I can still wish on a star for them, right?

"_You know Master Sasuke, Master Sakura, a long time ago, someone very dear to me sat with me and we gazed at the stars, trying to find the brightest one." Kira accepted the cup of sake that was handed to him._

"_Why did you do that?" Master Sakura asked._

"_Oh…" He sipped the sake and grinned, staring at the twinkling stars, "We just wanted to be selfish for a bit." _

_Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a confused look._

"_Look, there's the brightest one!" Kira pointed to the same star that Naruto had showed him many long years ago. "Masters?" He gave them a smile. "Have you ever wished on a star before?"_


	16. Ch 14: The Soul Departs To Eternity

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Fourteen: The Soul Departs To Eternity**

"_Or would you rather forget the day you found out?"_

Orochimaru's words echoed in Takashi's mind as he fell from the top of the building.

"Aniki…" The ground rushed to greet him. "I'm sorry." The impact never came, only darkness.

From around him came the low humming of machines. Takashi blinked a few times at the shroud of white that covered his eyes. "Orochimaru!" He ripped off the white rectangular cloth from his face that was pinned down to the bed he was resting in. "Give Aniki back!" He threw the thin white blanket off his naked form and, not caring for the injuries he would inflict on his body, he angrily pulled out his IV and several electronic pads off his chest. The floor was cold as he planted his legs on the marble flooring. "Give Aniki back!" He cried again as he slipped a white robe over his bare body.

There was a knock on his door. "Captain Takashi?" A nurse spoke.

"Speak!"

"Sir, they are awake. I think the shock is getting to them sir. They are rambling on about Orochimaru."

"Thank you. You may retire from your post. Tell the other medical nins to check on the others that were hooked up." He spoke in perfect Japanese.

"Right away sir." The nurse closed the door and left.

Takashi swept his hands across his desk, sending piles of paper into the air. "I'll kill you!" He hissed, a manic look in his eyes. Without a care, he walked out of his room.

"What the hell happened?" Yelled Sakura as several medical nins tried to examine her. "I saw Sasuke-kun die in front of me! Yet here he is alive and well!" She turned to look at Sasuke, who was dressed in a blue bathrobe and was sitting in a chair, his fingers intertwined in front of his face, deep in thought. Kira was in bed, unconscious from the experience.

"Sakura-san. Calm down or else I'll have you restrained." Ordered a familiar voice in flawless Japanese.

"Takashi-san?" Sakura couldn't believe it was the same person she had met as she whirled around.

"Hai. The one and only." The voice drawled as footsteps brought him closer to them. Takashi's voice came from a dark corner of the room as the door slid close. "You're in the Uzumaki Naruto Hospital, in a private wing of course." He walked step by step, slowly taking his time. "You did see Sasuke-kun 'die' but only in a different sense. That was a projection of Yume using a special Jutsu only I can control. You were in a dream." The light fell upon Takashi, revealing his true face. Bandages were tightly wrapped around his head, revealing only his dark black eyes. "As simple as that…A dream."

"Takashi-san…your face." Sakura fell into a chair next to Sasuke as she never took her eyes off the boy in front of her.

"A Genjutsu…but I couldn't feel any chakra emitting from you Takashi-san." Sasuke stated coldly.

"Leave us alone." Takashi signaled everyone else out of the room. "I have much to speak to them about."

He watched and made sure that everyone had left before he spoke. "Please forgive me for using such measures against you." He dropped to his knees and bowed so low that his hitaiate nearly touched the floor. "I only wished to know the two people that he couldn't forget. I wanted to see for myself what made you so special. I needed to know who you were!"

"Takashi-san…" Sakura could hardly believe it. "…are you jealous of us?"

"Very!" He exclaimed as he looked at them. "I'm very jealous! I wanted him to forget everything and stay with me forever! But he wouldn't! He'd always look in your direction and smile a smile that pierced through my heart. Why couldn't he forget you two and stay here with his precious Otōto?"

Sasuke pitied the teen in front of him. "Takashi-san…"

"But that is not the point…" Takashi gritted his teeth. "Now that bastard Orochimaru had arrived again. Please, if you forgive me, say you'll fight against him."

"What about Kira?" Sakura looked over at the fox who was hooked up to several machines.

"It…doesn't look good, I'm afraid." Takashi commented. "From what we gathered…he doesn't have much time."

"H-how long?" dared Sakura to ask.

"A few months at the most. I'm so sorry!" He bowed again. "We found you three in the midst of a horrible storm overcome with high fever. While we managed to treat you here, we had no treatment for Kira, as you called him. Though he may have a human shell, his organs are of a fox. We are not sure how to continue with such a patient, neither human or fox medication may be administered for fear of throwing the body into chaos! I have no right to ask you to come with me to face Orochimaru and leave Kira, but please consider helping me."

Sakura was at Kira's side, holding onto one of his clawed hands. Sasuke paced around the room, glancing from time to time at Kira's sleeping figure, talking to himself in a low voice as he rubbed the black seal on his neck.

Sasuke winced slightly as the seal throbbed with Orochimaru's power. "He's near by…" He turned to his partner. "Sakura-chan!"

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm going with Takashi-san."

"I'm going too." Sakura gently placed Kira's hand on the bed and tucked in the blankets around him.

"Sakura-chan…" Sasuke was about to reply when Sakura continued.

"If Kira was awake, he'd join the fight regardless of his health, that's how much he loves Naruto. Takashi-san," She addressed the boy, "you knew Naruto killed your parents but you still love him"

"Hai, I do."

"I…I owe a lot to Naruto…I love him as…as a brother. So for that, I'll fight Orochimaru to get him back." She stated firmly.

Takashi got to his feet, walked to the door, and slid it open. "Let us hurry. We must attack him now. Follow me, I have clothes you may wear…" He stopped in the doorway. "…please forgive me for…" He trailed off.

Sakura and Sasuke gave no reply as they followed Takashi.

In his bed, Kira's hand twitched. "Masters…" he murmured. "Master…"

Sasuke adjusted the tight collar around his neck until it was comfortably loose. He ran a hand over the dark blue sleeve to smooth out the wrinkles in the silk material. The cuff around his wrist was loose and he was content with that. His pants were of the same dark blue silk and tied tightly was a red silk scarf that had tassels at the end. The pants were loose and baggy until it tapered around his ankles and formed a cuff above his black shinobi sandals. Checking over his attire, he glanced over his shoulder to Sakura.

Sakura ran a hand through her pink hair, surprised that the black arm sleeves that were attached to her upper fore arm had not come off yet. She smiled at the light blush that many young men had as she walked by but frowned when Sasuke didn't even bat an eyelash. The sleeveless, V-neck purple silk shirt showed enough of the curve of her…figure and showed just enough cleavage to make many men blush. Tied snugly around her waist was a dark pink obi whose ends ran down to her ankles. Her skirt ran down to her knees with a slit on each side that ran half way up her thighs. Silently she thanked herself for wearing the black skintight shorts underneath her skirt. Stopping for a second, she adjusted her black knee high socks around her ankle so it was comfortably snug inside her blue sandals.

A door rattled open as a guard opened it for them. "Takashi-sama is inside, waiting."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled as she entered. Sasuke only nodded.

Takashi had his back to them, kneeling in front of a large memorial shrine. He was placing a stick of burning incense in a holder.

"Aniki, we are going to face Orochimaru now." He spoke as Sakura and Sasuke came to rest on either side of him. "I'll get you back from that snake freak." A picture of Naruto, smiling, his fox ears perked up, and with noticeable bags under his eyes, stood among flowers and ramen bowls. "I've trained very hard for this day. Even Sasuke-nii and Sakura-nee are here." He paused as if searching for what to say next. He balled up his hands on his lap as he lowered his gaze. "I want you back Aniki. Come back." Quickly he stood up. Donning the same outfit as Sasuke, only in a plum color, he resembled the Uchiha in many a way. Bending at the waist, he bowed in front of the picture. "Protect us Aniki." He whispered.

Sasuke and Sakura never took their eyes off the photograph, taking in Naruto's new appearance. His sunset red-orange and azure eyes looked back at them almost pleading them to stop this search. They stood and, without another look back, left the room. Takashi tried his best to remain clam as he walked down the hall. He was going to see Orochimaru again. The first time had been the most painful encounter, having heard the truth about his parent's death.

"Read his own writing," The man said.

He didn't want to read Naruto's journal. It looked so innocent, sitting on top of the desk, unlocked. He couldn't stop himself from skimming through the pages. It would have been better if he never read the entry about him and learned the truth.

"Otōto-kun, where are you?" Naruto's welcoming voice drifted into the room, but Takashi didn't respond. He could only look at the journal entry with total shock and betrayal.

"Otōto?" The door creaked open as Naruto's journal slipped through Takashi's fingers. Standing in the doorframe, Naruto could read the entry that Takashi had read.

_I finally found him…_

_The boy whose parents I had killed._

_His name is Takashi._

_  
_The first morning they spent together…Naruto hunched over the desk…writing in his journal…about him. Naruto had killed his parents… Takashi was alone…because of Naruto…

"Aniki…it's a prank right?" cried Takashi. "It's just a bad joke right?" Naruto bent down and quietly picked up his journal. "Aniki…tell me it's a joke and you didn't kill my parents!" Takashi spoke loudly as he turned to face Naruto. His Aniki only remained silent, looking at Takashi with pained eyes. "Aniki…"

Naruto held his journal to his chest and looked away.

"It's not true!" Takashi yelled. "It's not true!" He gripped Naruto's arm. "Why won't you tell me the truth? Why won't you look at me, your Otōto?"

"Otōto…" Naruto murmured as he continued to look away. "…I'm sorry."

It felt as if Takashi's world had lost all color. "No! No!" Takashi yelled as he pushed Naruto to a side and ran out of their room. "No!"

Naruto could only pick himself up from the ground and once more pick up his journal. "Otōto…" Silently he cursed himself for even daring to think of writing such a journal entry.

Hadn't Naruto sworn to not cause harm to others anymore? Takashi was an innocent; he wasn't suppose to be caught up in this. Naruto crammed everything into his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he prepared himself for the final conversation with his Otōto.

_I shouldn't have pushed him away, _Takashi sighed, _I was still a child._

Several navy blue uniformed high-ranking shinobi had gathered at the village entrance, awaiting their signal to leave.

"Takashi-sensei." They bowed.

"You have your orders, patrol the borders and protect Yume!" Takashi looked down at their bowed forms.

"Hai sensei!" In unison, they marched off to their designated spots.

Takashi jumped onto a tree branch and beckoned Sakura and Sasuke to follow. They complied.

"Takashi-san?" Sakura glanced back as she leapt and landed gracefully on a branch.

"Where we are going," Takashi stood on a branch, his right arm placed firmly on the bark of the tree, "is a very special place where, under my orders, no one is to enter."

Within seconds of that conversation, Takashi was leaping from tree to tree on all fours with Sasuke and Sakura struggling to keep up. They kept their eyes set upon Takashi's back and didn't notice the trees around them rise high into the sky…or where they descending towards the ground? The bark of the branches beneath their feet became harder to land on, the oils of the tree forming a thin layer of slippery surface.

"Wait!" Takashi dug a Kunai into his tree to stop himself from falling off. The two shinobis behind him did the same to halt their progress.

They had been traveling so fast that they barely noticed the little light seeping through the dense canopy of leaves.

Takashi made a signal to jump down from the tree to the ground. The trio landed on top of a firm red soil. Not a single blade of grass covered the ground. There was only trees and further ahead, thorn bushes.

"From here we must proceed on foot…" Takashi instructed. "..The trees are very delicate and won't be able to hold our weight." He looked back to Sakura who was about to question him. "This forest," He turned his head and looked forward, "is called The Forest of Silent Death…because out here…you die without a single trace. "

The ground crunched underneath their weight as they walked forward, a heavy silence descended upon them. Besides themselves, there was no other sign of life in this forest. There was no hoot of owls in their sleep, no twig snapping under the hoof of a deer….nothing. Sakura raised her hand and lightly brushed her fingers against a tree covered in thorns.

Takashi felt the wind shift and cried out. "Sakura-neechan!" He grabbed her around the waist and did several backwards flips in the air as the tree that Sakura had touched disintegrated and sprinkled its debris over a large spread of land. Sasuke landed next to Takashi as he set Sakura down. "Don't touch anything in this forest! Sakura-neechan, give me your hand!"

Before Sakura could even ask for a reason why, Takashi had roughly pulled Sakura's left hand, the hand she had brushed against the tree. Through the shock of the tree falling to dust and being pulled to safety, Sakura didn't have time to register the stinging in her hand. She had slipped on her black gloves as they began their trip into the forest but she didn't bother to look at them as she made contact with the tree…but now that her eyes had adjusted to the little light she saw the damage. Her black glove on her left hand smoldered like a fire recently put out. A strong acid that left her fingers raw and exposed the second layer of pink skin to the stinging unfiltered air had eaten the fingers of the glove away.

"You didn't get hit bad…" Takashi turned her hand in his and ran a long slender finger over her wound. "We should treat this now; I don't want this to get infected later on."

As the two worked on repairing Sakura's hand, Sasuke kept surveying the area with his Sharingan. He winced in pain as the curse seal sent a cold chill throughout his body.

_Ku ku ku…Sasuke-kun…_The snake's voice hissed in his ear. _I can see it…the secret you're hiding!_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura felt the wave of sinister chakra wash over the area. Hand healed, Sakura ran to Sasuke's side.

_What if I tell her your dirty little secret? What would she think of you? Murderer…you tried to kill your closest friend._

"Shut up snake freak!" Sasuke yelled as he clamped a hand over the seal in his feeble attempt to control the flux of chakra.

"Snake freak? That hurts Sasuke-kun." Chuckled the voice.

Sakura stood in front of Sasuke, a kunai in hand. She wasn't to going to let Orochimaru get near Sasuke.

"What do you think you're protecting girl?" laughed Orochimaru. "Do you think you can stop me?"

"I can try." Sakura hissed through clenched teeth.

Gaining control of his seal for a mere few moments, Sasuke's eyes locked on Takashi who stood emotionless five feet away from the two struggling leaf shinobi, his eyes surveying the scene before him. The wind ruffled his hair as he locked eyes with Sasuke.

"_You of Konoha birth no?" _Takashi's voice rung clear in Sasuke's mind through the feeling of being set on fire.

"_What's that got to do with anything?" _Sasuke recalled hissing.

Emotions flooded Takashi's eyes as he reached for several kunais and held them tautly between his fingers. He crossed his arms over his chest and rested his face so you could only glimpse his eyes over his arms.

"_Yume no like Konoha, rather, no like Konoha Shinobi…you."_

Takashi was a blur of color as Sasuke's Sharingan deactivated from the pain. Pushing up from the ground, Sasuke threw out his hands, roughly pushing his shocked partner out of Takashi's line of fire. The edges of the kunai sliced cleanly through Sasuke's uniform, sending ribbons of blood rippling through the still, silent, dead air.

"_That was a projection of Yume using a special Jutsu only I can control…a dream."_

"_Takashi-san…is you jealous of us?" _His pink haired partner had asked the teen.

The Uchiha felt the pull of gravity work on his body as fell forward, the soil around him rising up in billows of red dust. The sting of his wounds couldn't compare to the betrayal of trust he had in Takashi.

"…_Are you jealous of us?"_

"_Very jealous!_ _I'm very jealous! I wanted him to forget everything and stay with me forever! But he wouldn't! He'd always look in your direction and smile a smile that pierced through my heart. Why couldn't he forget you two and stay here with his precious Otōto?"_

"Takashi-san!" The female shinobi hurried to her feet. Sasuke was face down on the red soil, clouds of the red billowing around him and Takashi stood with his back to him, holding the guilty kunais. The young teen's image dissolved into air. "Where?" Sakura scanned the area when the sound of an object falling made her look up. Several bunshin landed around her, drawing forth their weapons.

"Damn brat!" Sasuke got up on all fours, his back stinging with every movement. "You never planned to help us did you?"

"Of course not Sasuke-niisan." All the clones chirped. "Why would I want to do that? You're in the way."

Pushing the feeling of pain aside, Sasuke activated his blood limit, the Sharingan, once more. Not a single clone was solid like Naruto's, all were just illusions.

"All of them are just illusions Sakura-chan!" Sasuke yelled.

"Where's the real one then?" Having the information about the clones, Sakura was able to vanquish them all with a simple spin kick.

"Safe and sound…" drawled a voice. " Keep to the path before you and you'll find me." Several orbs flicked to life. Upon closer inspection, Sakura found them to be oil lampposts.

"Brat!" Hissed Sasuke, the curse seal spreading like an angry infection over his shoulder, his lower right cheek, and snaking down his right arm and leg. "You wanted to hurt Sakura-chan, hoping it would disable us!"

"You can see right through me, can't you Sasuke-niisan?"

An intoxicating anger took hold of Sasuke as he ran down the marked path, Sakura in his wake.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop! It could be a trap!" She cried after her partner.

However, he didn't care. Someone had tried to hurt one of his precious people. It took him many different paths and the taste of defeat to set him right. Power hungry and dreaming of only killing Itachi, his bastard of a brother, had darken every emotion that was humanly possible for him. Had he ever really loved someone? In what sense had he loved? It wasn't real love was it? His love had been twisted because of himself, and once he realized that, he vowed to never use the curse seal again. He had something stronger…Naruto and Sakura. With Naruto gone and Sakura being targeted…just this once…just once more…

The trees ran together as he sped by, being cheered on by the cruse seal.

"Yes!" Laughed Orochimaru. "Use that gift I gave you. Remember the thrill of the power!"

"Shut up!" Spat Sasuke.

The trees disappeared as he entered a clearing, taking in a breath of air that his lungs had screamed for. It was like breaking the surface of water, the air feeling so comfortable within his chest.

A large vicious serpent with four horns attached to its large triangular head lay coiled in the middle of the clearing that spread for a mile. Sitting on the serpents head, resting his snake like face in one hand, was Orochimaru. He chuckled in amusement.

"They made it, right into the serpent's lair." Orochimaru commented.

"Hai, they did." Takashi replied as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned on the serpent's coils.

"Bastard!" Roared Sasuke as he ran through as a series of seals and concentrated his chakra into the palm of his hand. The blue-purple chakra crackled and produced a rapid 'Chi' sound as it formed. "You're nothing of Naruto's! Anyone who loves Naruto wouldn't try to kill the two people that want to find him!" Gripping his shoulder tightly, Sasuke dragged the Chidori along the ground, leaving behind a long shallow trench.

"Ku ku ku." Orochimaru watched as Sasuke rushed towards Takashi. "Such a firey spirit!" He brought two fingers to his lips at which Sasuke cried out in pain causing him to kill the Chidori a few inches from Takashi's bandaged face.

Taking the opportunity, Takashi kicked Sasuke in the face and once in the stomach.

"It makes me sick knowing that we nearly share the same face." Spat Takashi as Sasuke lay huddled on the ground, digging his fingers into the red soil. "Worse yet is that Naruto compared us to each other!"

"Poor weak Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru landed on the ground next to Takashi. "What happened to the cold hearted Sasuke-kun that would do anything in order to achieve his goal?"

"He's dead!" Sasuke growled through the pain.

Orochimaru enjoyed watching the young man wither in pain. "No, he's still there…lying dormant. Don't you think it's about time we woke him up?"

Skillfully, Orochimaru bent backwards as a kunai flew by, cutting a single strand of hair.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun!" Ordered Sakura through breaths.

"S-sakura-c-chan." Whispered Sasuke.

"Should I kill her?" Takashi stepped in between Orochimaru and Sakura.

"No." Orochimaru smirked. "She has Tsunade-san's medical knowledge and strength. With Kabuto-san gone, she could prove to be a very powerful asset to our side in this war against Konoha. Now subdue her."

"I understand." Takashi walked slowly, as if he was strolling through a park. "I hope there aren't any ill feelings towards Orochimaru or myself Sakura-neechan, but it must be done."

"Takashi-kun! Don't you know who Orochimaru is? He plans to destroy the Leaf Village that Naruto loves and wants to protect!" Declared Sakura.

Takashi took two small steps before halting his progress. "I know all that Sakura-neechan. I'm willing to help him through it all."

"Nani?" Sakura took a timid step back. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you see the beauty of my plan?" He grinned. "Don't you understand? If you and Sasuke-niisan were to disappear…if Konoha was to fall…and there was nothing for Naruto elsewhere…he'd have no choice but to return to me." He placed a hand to his chest. "I'll be his only family! At last, it will only be Onii-chan and I! You, Sasuke-niisan, Konoha…that will only be an imprint in his memory and I will be his reality!" His image blurred as he began an attack that Sakura couldn't possibly counter.

Sakura was on her own as Sasuke trembled from the intense pain Orochimaru was inflicting upon him via the seal.

"Well Sasuke-kun, shall I take you to the village of Sound by force or no?" Questioned Orochimaru with an evil gleam in his eyes. "I guess it matters little since I will take you back to Oto in the end."

"Shut up!" Sasuke swung his leg low to the ground aiming for Orochimaru's legs. Since Orochimaru continued to feed Sasuke pain, his kicks were sluggish.

"Helpless aren't you?" Sasuke lay huddled on the ground at Orochimaru's feet, half his body now infected with the seal. Smiling, Orochimaru crouched low, his hair draping around Sasuke's face. "Why fight it Sasuke-kun?" Bending lower, Orochimaru placed his lips centimeters away from the trembling boy. "Naruto gladly accepted his." Sasuke seemed to stop breathing as Orochimaru continued. "Naruto-kun has the perfect body for the seal, not that he needs it. Oh, didn't you know about it?" Orochimaru laughed at the surprised look on the young man's face. "I gave him a gift too. In short, it's not you I want anymore. Yes, you have a beautiful face and a bloodline limit but you won't remain young like this forever. Your body will after a time, reject me. You're useless." He hissed as the seal spread even more over that lovely lightly tanned skin. "Not like Takashi who uses it proudly…he looks almost like you, so I don't feel your loss. Almost like a twin…he's like your clone…a replacement for you, my failure."

"D-don't lie! Na-Naruto would never…never accept it!" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he felt the seal burn across his flesh.

"Oh…Ku ku ku….he did. I gladly gave him one when he appeared in Oto, out of his own free will. And do you know how he repays me?" The words were filled with hate and anger. "He kills my entire village. I'm the only one left. Kabuto and I were forced to _kill_ him and to bury his body in the vaults so we could study him. Scarcely had we shut the door when we heard the roar of that creature inside, scratching at the door. Once he escaped, I barely made it out alive. My host body had sustained heavy damage. I was forced to accept Kabuto's inferior body, but now Sasuke-kun, I have you plus the pink haired girl, and you know how much Naruto _treasures _you and the girl."

"Orochimaru-sama!" Takashi cried out. He had Sakura on her knees and grabbed onto her locks of pink hair as he applied pressure to her back with his right foot. "How do we proceed now?"

An evil glint could be seen in Orochimaru's eyes as he rose. "I only need one as bait…"

Sasuke shot out his hand and encircled his fingers around Orochimaru's ankle. "Let her go. Take me…just let her go."

"Trying to be the hero Sasuke-kun? Such good prey…for that you'll watch as I kill your partner in front of your very eyes." He kicked Sasuke's hand to a side as he slowly walked towards the beaten Sakura.

Takashi winced at the words that had come out of Orochimaru's mouth.

"_Trying to be the hero Naruto-kun? For that you'll watch as I kill your otōto in front of you."_

"Orochimaru-sama…" The young teen regained his composure. "Are you certain we must kill the girl?" Sakura cried out in pain as Takashi tighten his grip on her hair.

"Please, Takashi-san…" She moaned. "Don't do this."

"Shut your mouth!" He pushed hard on her back and pulled her hair roughly.

Orochimaru stopped and stared at Takashi. "Yes I am."

"Well, couldn't we just take her with us like originally stated? She is a medical nin…" Takashi reasoned. "Surely her skills could be of use to us."

"Are you questioning my orders?" Inquired Orochimaru, narrowing his eyes.

"No Orochimaru-sama! Never!"

"If you want to see Naruto again, do as I say," Ordered Orochimaru. "I am the only way to him. Don't ever forget that."

"No…never." Takashi lowered his head.

Orochimaru smiled. "Since we are in agreement, kill the girl."

"Stay away from Sakura-chan!" Sasuke growled as purple chakra seeped from his body and spiraled around him as he got to his feet. "I won't let you touch her!" The seal had spread completely and Sasuke activated Level 2.

Horror struck, Sakura watched helplessly as Sasuke transformed into what Naruto had no words to describe to her. He's skin turned a grey brown color, a black cross appeared on his nose, his hair grew long and bushy turning a navy blue. A grin spread over his navy blue lips as he red Sharingan eyes flared and he spread his horrible wings that resembled human hands. She blinked once more and he was gone.

Takashi hardly had the time to think as he bent backwards, watching the long slender fingers with their sharp nails graze his bandages, slowly ripping apart. He lost his hold on Sakura and felt the impact of a spin kick that sent him spiraling into the ground several feet away. He coughed and spit out blood. His face bandages hung around his face, the raw ends dangling and forming a protective screen to shield his face from the world. Since that day, he never dared to take them off…since the day Naruto left his side.

"Aniki…" He murmured, shocked at the realization that his bandages had been cut. He had done wrong and the bandages were punishment. Trembling he recalled the events that took place in this same field.

Takashi ran out of the village and into the forest. "It's not true! It can't be true!" He kept running until he got to the clearing. There were several types of wild flowers, green pines and maples growing in a large circle around the clearing.

A pale faced man with snake like eyes stood in the middle of the clearing, his hands behind his back. He smiled as Takashi ran into the clearing. "Didn't I tell you it was true?"

Takashi kept panting heavily as he cried. The words wouldn't come out; they were caught in his throat.

"But do you know who drove him to commit such an act?" The man that Takashi had met wandering the market narrowed his eyes as he scanned the boy over to make sure the boy was listening. "It is all Konoha's fault. The leaf village made him a monster. The leaf hated him, taunting him, trying to break his spirit….blaming him for the death of one of their most treasured people…his brother."

Takashi stopped breathing. Konoha? Naruto's Konoha? The one place Naruto would always gaze lovingly at? The place where Sasuke-san and Sakura-san lived?

"And the two people who he calls his precious people didn't know he was alive at the time. Poor, poor Naruto-kun, to suffer alone for so long as Sasuke-kun and Sakura-kun enjoyed the finer life in the hellhole called Konoha. Even when they discovered Naruto…they had no respect for that boy. To them he was filth not fit for the sole of their sandals." The man smiled in satisfaction as his words affected Naruto.

The only sound that came out of Takashi's gaping mouth was a small choking sound. If he could speak, he would have said something along the lines of, "No! They couldn't have done that! Never…never…he doesn't cry because of that…no…"

A very faint cry reached Takashi's ears. "Otōto!" Naruto was looking for him. "Otōto-kun!"

_Naruto-nii! _Takashi wanted to respond but he couldn't find his voice. _Onii-san! _The boy clutched his throat as he continued to try to talk. _Aniki! _Tears fell harder as he realized he couldn't speak.

Several shuriken spun rapidly towards the pale faced man with long black hair who swiftly jumped out of the way. Rapid muffled footsteps hurried towards Takashi.

"Otōto-kun!" Naruto threw his arms around Takashi and pulled him close. "Are you alright?" Takashi reached out with trembling hands and grabbed hold of Naruto's cloak as he looked at Naruto with wide teary eyes. Again, as Takashi tried to talk no sound came out of his mouth, not even that choking sound from earlier. Defeated, he let his head drop as he cried and released his hold on Naruto so he could bury his face in his hands. "Takashi! What's wrong?"

"He only found out the truth Naruto-kun." The other man replied.

"You!" Naruto barred his teeth. "Aren't you sick of trying to ruin my life?"

"Never…besides, shouldn't your little brother know the truth about your beloved village, Naruto-kun? What about Sasuke-kun and Sakura-san? They used to hate you. The village despises every breath you take. Everyday you live their hate grows that much stronger. You should hear what's being said without you there. Rumors that you finally left for good, that you died, that the creature inside of you…" Orochimaru smirked proudly as he continued, "Finally killed you."

"Shut up! Not another word!" Naruto held Takashi tightly.

"Oh, but this will interest you the most Naruto-kun." The snake faced man chuckled. "It concerns your precious people."

Naruto's hold on Takashi tightened. The sobbing boy in his arms peeked through his fingers to look at Naruto. His Onii-chan was breathing hard as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What about them you freak? If you even try to threaten them…!"

"The rumors…they don't even try to hush them. They don't even raise a finger against the ones who speak such things."

Naruto's grip on Takashi lessened as Naruto rose. "What are you saying Orochimaru?"

"What I'm saying Naruto-kun, is that they don't want you anymore. Why else would they not jump to your defense?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. There was another reason…there was some reason they weren't responding. "So what? It's not like they can go around punishing everyone who says stupid shit like that!" However, the edge in his voice betrayed his true emotions. "They don't have that kind of power…they'll just drown in that flood of hushed voices."

Takashi had finally stopped sobbing as he watched the face-to-face argument between Naruto-nii and this Orochimaru-san. His Nii-chan…he looked scared, frighten of this snake that spoke words that cut through Naruto. Without reason, Takashi stepped in between the fox and snake not knowing a certain outcome.

"Leave him alone." He whispered to the looming deadly snake.

Orochimaru smiled as he reached out one pale hand and brushed his fingers against the boy's hair. He would have touched Takashi's face had it not been for Naruto who gripped Orochimaru's wrist in his iron grip.

"Don't touch the boy!" Growled Naruto as he pushed Takashi behind him. "I'll never forgive you for the damage you caused Sasuke-kun!"

"Trying to be the hero Naruto-kun? For that you'll watch as I kill your otōto in front of you." The snake hissed as he brought back his free hand. "Senei Jyashu! (Sublime Snake Hands!)" Several vipers shot out of Orochimaru's sleeve and wrapped themselves around Naruto. Instantly Naruto's hand flew to the one wrapped around his neck. "Konoha didn't know what they were throwing away! They had the perfect weapon right in their midst but all they did was try to kill his spirit!"

"And you're no different?" Naruto raised a hand that flared with purple chakra. With a thrust downward, he cleanly cut through the bodies of the vipers and jumped out of harms reach along with Takashi.

"Stay here Takashi. Don't move." Naruto planted the shaken boy behind a tree before dashing out into the open to battle Orochimaru.

_Onii-chan keeps fighting. He's always fighting against the bad guy. It's for…it's always for…Konoha. It's for those people. Am I just being a selfish brat who wants Naruto to fight for me? I want Nii-chan to fight for the people that love him back. If Konoha is as bad as described, why does Naruto-nii fight for it? Don't defend that place Aniki._ Takashi dug his nails into the bark of the tree. _Don't defend Konoha…don't do it! Don't fight for them! Don't do it! _Takashi calmly let go of the tree and watched the on going battle. Several large cobras hissed as they tried to sink their poisonous fangs into Naruto's skin. _Stop fighting for them!_

Naruto landed nimbly on the grass, glaring at Orochimaru.

"Not even a drop of blood spilled." Orochimaru commented. "Most impressive Naruto-kun. But you won't be so lucky this time." A single snake crawled out and hissed at Naruto.

Naruto flashed a smile that showed off his grown fangs as he got ready to sink his claws into this one as well.

"Don't fight anymore Naruto-nii!" Takashi yelled as he ran towards his brother.

"Takashi?" Distracted by the yell, Naruto turned his head. "BAKA! Go back!"

"Watch out Nii-chan!"

Too late had Naruto turned. His eyes widen as the snake spit out a strong acidic poison that landed right in Naruto's eyes. He dropped to his knees clutching his face and howling in pain. Takashi ran and collapsed next to his brother's side. An odd pale cream-colored liquid streamed through Naruto's tightly clamped fingers. As Takashi watched in guilt-ridden shock, red-orange and blue drops fell, dotting Naruto's cloak. A picture of Naruto's mismatched eyes flashed briefly in Takashi's mind as he let out a cry of guilt and hatred.

"You filthy snake! If Naruto-nii goes blind, I'll never forgive you!" Takashi grabbed a kunai and charged at Orochimaru. "I hate you!"

The snake's final words to Takashi rung crystal clear as Takashi received his attack. "But who distracted him, knowing full well he was in mid-battle?"

Takashi could feel the cobras fangs rip through his face, spewing blood and clouding his vision. The pain was horrible as the poison stung his face. His feet left the ground as he was lifted into the air. Once the snake had finished tearing through his face, Takashi could clearly see the beautiful blue sky dotted with white cotton ball clouds. _Was the sky always this beautiful? _His grip on the kunai was released. Faintly he could hear it land with a thud on the ground. Little blobs of red flew past his eyes as his head fell back towards the ground. _Is it my blood? I think it is…_His body made impact with the grass, he rolled over flowers, and twigs several times before finally coming to a rest face down in the sweet grass. The world stood still for a moment as he lay in an unnatural peace.

"Takashi!"

His fingers twitched. _Someone is calling me…but I can hardly move._

"TAKASHI!"

_Someone who…is my family._

Darkness engulfed him as a creature let out an anguished howl. He couldn't recall anything after the darkness over took him.

Naruto was sitting in a chair near Takashi, holding the sleeping boy's hand. He had done everything he could do to save Takashi's face. The small hospital staff was surprised when Naruto had shown up, blindfolded, and carrying a disfigured Takashi in his arms. No surgeon had the experience to perform such a surgery. Not taking 'No' for an answer, Naruto had a surgery room cleared out and he barricaded himself in. Hours passed as everyone waited anxiously outside, wondering about what was going on inside. Naruto was operating blindly, literally. The only instructions he had were whispered to him by Kyuubi. Only when there wasn't anything else humanly possible to do for Takashi did Naruto unlock the door and order a private room to be set up for Takashi and himself.

"**We did the best we could do." **

"I know Kyuubi." Naruto reached for the bandages around his eyes and tore them off. His eyes remained closed as he let go of Takashi's hand and touched his own face. He sat in silence, listening to the rhythmic breathing of his younger brother. "He's going to wake up soon right?"

As if on cue, Takashi's eyes fluttered open. He made a small rasping sound at the back of his throat. "Nii…"

"Otōto…" Naruto sighed as he leaned back into his chair, eyes remaining closed. "You're awake."

Takashi's face felt swollen as he reached up to touch his face. There were layers of bandages wrapped around his head. Flashes of the attack trickled into his memory.

"Nii-san…" Takashi said weakly. "You're okay…how?"

The only response Takashi got was only two words long but spoke volumes. "I snapped."

Naruto searched through his pockets and pulled out a rectangular box wrapped in red wrapping paper. Quietly he placed the package on a table before he stood and placed a warm hand on Takashi's forehead. "Be a good boy and look after the village." For a brief heart wrenching moment, Naruto opened his eyes, turned and fled out of the hospital.

Takashi lay staring at the same spot, replaying the haunting image of his brother's eyes. There was no color in his brother's eyes, only the very, very, faint outline of a silvery white iris.

Those ghostly eyes kept staring back at Takashi as he left the hospital. Not even the gift Naruto had left Takashi could drive away the guilt.

Takashi dug into his pocket and pulled out the pendant. It was made of silver and formed a hollow pocket around an invisible object until it reached a red gem where it spread to form wings. Slipping it on, he made up his mind to get Naruto back no matter the cost. Even if his heart remained a child's heart and he never could bear to see himself in the mirror and hid behind all those layers of bandages for all eternity, he'd make Konoha pay because they were the ones at fault. It was they, not he, who had stolen away his brother's eyesight. It was they, not he, who forced Naruto to run. Someone needed to lay judgement on the village and spare no one.

"Help me destroy the Leaf." Takashi confronted the Giant Snake, Orochimaru, in the same clearing many months later. "I'll do what ever it takes. Make me one of your own and I'll crush the leaf with these two hands."

At these words, Orochimaru licked his lips. "You do know that there is a nine in ten chance you'll die."

"As I am, I don't have the skills or the strength," replied Takashi, "but if I don't take this risk, even my one in a million chance turns into no chance at all! So…" Takashi lifted his right arm and held it straight in front of him as he slowly curled his fingers into a fist. "My chance may be near zero, but I'll take that chance!"

With a quick hand seal, Orochimaru smiled. "Juin Jutsu. (Curse Seal Skill.)" His neck stretched and he sank his fangs into the curve of Takashi's neck. "I like you, boy."

Despite the odds, Takashi survived to put his plan into action.

"Aniki…those people who caused you so much distress…they're here, fighting me." He pushed himself up from the ground slowly, raising his head as the bandages slipped off and gathered around his feet. His onyx eyes scanned the sky watching the clouds drift idly by. "It's like a dream I can't wake up from. The village you know…everyone's asleep, waiting for your return. It's only a hollow projection of a dream. A selfish dream of a selfish little brother. Is it wrong of me to want you all for myself Aniki?" The curse seal on his neck activated and the flame pattern spread over the left side of his body as purple chakra spiraled around him. "Look, I sold myself to the snake you fought but Aniki…it's this snake that will ultimately bring you back to me." The seal consumed his body, turning his skin a deep grey color, his hair turned midnight blue as it grew out to half way down his back, his eyes turned a brilliant gold, over his nose was a black cross shaped scar, and he smirked with midnight blue lips. As he turned, two hand shaped wings sprouted from his back. "A truly wonderful gift from Orochimaru…don't you agree Sasuke-nii?"

The only physical difference between the two cursed males was the color. It became evident that Takashi had trained in his level two form as his slender hand ripped through one of Sasuke's wings. Sasuke barely had the time to register the pain when Takashi kicked Sasuke forcefully in the stomach, sending the poor Uchiha through the air and crashing into many of the red trees. The red powder of the trees sprinkled over his body, burning his flesh.

"Takashi! Please stop it!" cried the frantic voice of Sasuke's partner.

"Sakura-nee, my orders are to kill you. Do not be naïve enough to think that any time we've spent together will change the grudge I hold against you and that hell of a village." Takashi growled. "If I need to, I'll wipe out the entire world to get Aniki back."

"Sakura-chan." Sasuke got to his feet and flapped his wings to rid them of any stinging red dust. "Move, he's beyond words."

"Demo…" Sakura hesitated.

"He's proven that he'd do anything. We can't take him down with half measures." Sakura jumped out of the way half hearted as Sasuke prepared his Chidori. "I have to go straight for the kill."

Takashi grinned as he rested the back of his hand on his hip and held up his right hand. "Then I will use the same determination with respect to you." A sphere began to form in the palm of his clawed hand, within the sphere there was a storm of whirlwinds. "I've waited a long time to use this technique against you."

"Naruto taught you the Rasengan." Sasuke's Chidori flared up in his own clawed hand.

The two gave each other an acknowledging smirk as they ran at each other, their weapon in hand.

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Chidori!"**

Their attacks were thrust forward, making impact against a single object that sparkled in the brilliance of the dome of blinding light.

* * *

Miles and miles away, far from the dangers of the exploding fight near Yume, in the village of Konoha there was a battle that could almost rival that of Takashi and Sasuke.

Two girls were competing against each other. At that moment both were trying to reach the Hokage, Tsunade, first with their report.

"Hokage-sama!" Yuki and Hinata burst into the Hokage's office, in the process ripping the door off its hinge.

"Not you two again…" Tsunade groaned as Neji, who had arrived earlier, was trying to get the girls to sit down. "What now?"

Both girls held out a manila folder and said in unison, "Our interviews with the older villagers! No one seems to recall an Uzumaki Yashin, Hokage-sama!"

"I need a vacation…" Tsunade watched the girls glare at each other. "Or perhaps trade places with Sasuke-san and Sakura-san."

Tsunade had hoped the two girls would get along nicely with their love for Naruto as a bond but it seems that love had made them into rivals. Now they seemed to live to out do the other in everything imaginable.

"Hokage-sama." Neji coughed as he took control of the conversation. "No matter who we asked, no one seems to really recall this Yashin that Sakura-san and Sasuke-san had written to us about. What troubles me also is that even the others and I can't recall that Naruto even had someone near. We hardly remember Naruto before he entered the academy."

"Have you talked to Iruka?" Tsunade, glad that the girls had stopped their bickering for this meeting, rested her head on the back of her hand.

"Iruka-sensei had confessed to the same thing as everyone else we questioned, he can't seem to recall Naruto ever having a brother. Hokage-sama, it's like this Yashin never existed!"

Tsunade opened her mouth to comment when a tapping at her window interrupted her. A paper bird cut out was flying into the glass. "Open the window Neji; it's from Sakura-san."

Neji nodded as he walked over to the window and threw it open. The cut out glided in and circled above the Hokage's desk before it took off towards a set of amber colored doors.

"The chambers!" Tsunade cried as she dashed after the bird with Hinata, Yuki, and Neji joining the chase.

The bird dove low to the ground and slipped through the crack at the bottom of the door. It waited for Tsunade to open the doors before it continued its course. It skimmed along the other family chamber doors as if searching for a certain one.

"Byakugan!" Neji activated his bloodline limit as the cut out rounded a corner. "Hokage-sama! It has something buried in it!" They turned a corner. "It's entered the Uzumaki Chamber!"

"Great!" Tsunade muttered as she stood in front of the doors. "In the name of the last Uzumaki, Open the seal…Please!"

The door clicked open this time to reveal the cut out lazily making its way deeper into the chamber.

_Follow me inside. _A soothing voice whispered. _Follow me…follow. _The cut out fluttered within their reach as they crawled inside. _That's it. Follow, don't be afraid. I won't let any harm come to you. _It floated down ward and hovered above the water at the bottom of the chamber. _We're almost to out destination…just a bit more. _The voice sounded so familiar…as if they heard it before. It kept drawing them deeper into the Uzumaki Chamber and safely across the pit falls and traps. _Hokage-sama, speak!_

Tsunade stood in front of the iron doors and spoke. "Open in the name of the last living legacy, Uzumaki Naruto…please."

The doors creaked open, allowing the group entrance. As they approached the wood doors, it too opened to reveal the room with numerous archways.

_Now…wake up. _The cut out bird tore itself into scraps of paper as the four let out a gasp.

"What the hell?" Tsunade looked around. "When…how?"

A scroll, no bigger than a hummingbird's egg clattered to the ground and unraveled, rolling towards the large cherry wood table where a black chest adorned in silver spirals sat. It stopped five inches short of the table. On the parchment was a long thick trail of blood.

"What?" They all looked at the scroll in confusion.

The chamber shook violently, sending the four to the ground. All the tiny sealed openings broke their seals, spilling their contents to the ground. Torches on the wall that had long been dead burst to life with a blazing flame. The stone slab behind the table, showing the Kyuubi collared and two people holding the collar's chain, melted into the surrounding bricks leaving a large black tunnel. The quake finally stopped.

"Is everyone alright?" Tsunade stood and leaned on an archway.

"No major injuries." Yuki rubbed the back of her head as she sat up right.

"Same here." Neji helped his cousin to stand.

Relieved, Tsunade turned her attention to the large hole in the wall. She couldn't fully describe it, but it felt like an over whelming feeling was coming from that tunnel. It almost felt like chakra, but at the same time not.

"Hokage-sama. Do you hear that?" Hinata said softly as she took a step towards the tunnel.

"It's a pretty melody." Yuki placed a hand behind her ear as she tried to listen closely.

Soft like something being struck…enchanting with each not, it sounded like the melody of a music box being played…and it was coming from deep within the tunnel.

"Sadness and Sorrow." Neji commented. "I study the piano; it's one of the required to play in order to pass." He added to answer everyone's questioning look. "Hokage-sama, should we proceed?"

"Can you both see what's in there?" She questioned.

After a small pause both Hyuugas sighed in defeat. "There is only darkness."

The melody continued to play. Tsunade scrunched her eyebrows together. She was sure she had heard the melody when she was younger…with her grandfather.

"You three, head back. I'll go on myself." Tsunade threw off her happi coat.

"Hokage-sama, as a member of the ANBU," Neji calmly stated, "It is my duty to protect you."

"And I…" Hinata started, "I may not seem like much but I'm determined to prove myself as the heiress to the Hyuuga blood. Already, I've been accepted as a Jounin now, you should know that Hokage-sama. As a Shinobi, it's time I stop running away."

Tsunade smiled at the blushing Hyuuga heiress. Since Naruto's departure, Hinata had been constantly training and improving herself. She wasn't the little timid 12 year old girl anymore, it was like after Naruto had left, a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could concentrate. One would assume she would have lost her will but Hinata surprised everyone by joining the Jounin rank. Her transformation was for the better though.

"I…" Tsunade turned to the other girl. She had expected Yuki to say something too. "I know that many of you see me as an outsider in your relationship with Naruto…but…I really love him." Hinata had to bite down on her tongue at this sentence. "I know he loves this village Hokage-sama. That's why if there is a path that leads to him, I'll use my sword with utmost selfishness so I can find him…and restore him to his proper village, with or without me at his side."

Tsunade sighed. Her little bother, Naruto, really left a strong imprint in these people's lives. His absence had totally changed everyone, inspiring them to break out of that protective shell they always had around themselves. Even she had fallen victim to his healing ways. If Naruto became Hokage, she was certain he could bring peace to all the nations.

"You all can't complain if anything happens then." She looked at them with her intense gaze. "Especially you Yuki-san."

"Hokage-sama, on my name, Haku Yuki, I accept every challenge laid before me. Like I said," She held out her sword so it was parallel to the ground, "if there is a path, I'll take it. If running myself through with my own sword could bring him back, I would have done so many years ago! Do not doubt my words Hokage-sama!"

"Fine." She walked forward, over the now useless, blank scroll. Two mounted oil lamps that had remained unnoticed before burst to life, one of them containing a small flickering blue flame and the other a small red flame. The tunnel was wide enough for two people to walk side by side comfortably. She and Neji hoisted themselves up and helped the two remaining girls up. About a yard ahead, two more mounted oil lamps burst to life, this time with fluttering purple flames. Now, with a source of light, they could see the smooth golden-bricked wall. Neji exclaimed that this gold was the purest he's ever seen. Just one or two bricks were enough to live the most luxurious of lives. Tsunade made a mental note to ask Naruto why he was living so poorly and simply if in fact he was rather rich compared to most of Konoha. Another yard ahead, two more purple flames flickered to life. Every yard, as they advanced ahead, two more oil lamps burst to life with dancing purple flames so they wouldn't journey in complete obscurity. As they walked in silence the music they had heard earlier was steadily growing louder.

When she was just a child, Tsunade loved visiting her grandfather the 1st Hokage. He'd always have something new to tell her and to show her. Even that cursed necklace that Naruto carried had come from her grandfather.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He dangled it so she could see it up close. "It's the only one of its kind. A friend of mine had it made. 'A gift to the first Hokage.' They told me." Her grandfather wore it proudly as she secretly waited for it to be handed to her.

"My grandfather," Tsunade decided to break the silence, "used to talk about friends of his. Mysterious, nameless, faceless friends that never met with him in public. He would talk about their skill at making weapons and jewelry. He said they would be willing to teach young students the art of medicine and healing. They were gentle people who didn't like the spot light. After a time, they stopped all contact and my grandfather acted like they never existed…at least I think he acted."

"What are you saying Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know myself. Yet this melody, I've heard it once, with my grandfather in a separate room with his friends. That was the last time they ever made contact with him again." Silence fell upon the group.

How long they walked, they wouldn't know until Naruto was with them again, but now they were hearing the melody loud and crystal clear. Several yards ahead, they could see the glimmer of two candle flames, one blue and one red. As they got closer to the exit, the flames got brighter.

Bright lights flooded their eyes as they left the tunnel. Once their eyes adjusted to the lighting, they all gasped in wonder.

They had entered a large domed area the size of two village blocks put together. Everything was white crystal that sparkled with the colors of the rainbow. At first, everyone had assumed it was ice, but a quick touch had sent flooding warmth through Tsunade. They stood in a long hallway that encircled a large circular courtyard. They walked a little bit to their left, examining the large pillars and archways that lead into that courtyard when the music, which they hadn't realized had stopped, started up again. The melody drifted from the sunken center of the courtyard. There stood a small gazebo like shrine made of the same crystal material. Inside was a colorful object on a silver platform. Tsunade motioned for everyone to follow her. The three behind her gave a nervous glance towards the crystal ground but nodded their heads. With a step, they walked onto the ground and with that step the whole dome area transformed.

The ground beneath their feet burst with soft freshly cut grass and various flowers that would be the envy of Ino's shop. The strange crystal pillars transformed into large towering Sakura trees whose many branches interwove, forming a dense pink canopy that encircled the courtyard. Above their heads they could see hexagonal panels flip over and over rapidly, making soft clicking sounds, before they all stopped, giving the four a view of a wonderful summer's sky, a handful of thin clouds scattered about. A small stream gurgled to life, flowing freely from the shrine where the music continued to play.

"It's beautiful!" Hinata and Yuki walked forward, taking in the breath taking scenery. "Look, there are small fish in this stream!" They both exclaimed as the stream rushed past them.

"Birds…in the trees." Neji commented, scanning the area with his bloodline. A small bird flew down and landed on his shoulder. "They're real." He added as the bird chirped, flapped its wings and took off to its hidden nest.

As the others were spellbound by this enchanting beauty, Tsunade never wavered off her path towards the source of the music. As she reached the white steps of the shrine, she could see a statue of a child, dressed in a hooded cloak that obscured its face, on either side of the steps. Its delicate hands were stretched out in front of it, almost as if begging for something or waiting to receive an item. As she took her first step, Tsunade noticed worn away Kanji that littered the white steps, water washing over them. She could barely make the words but she could read a few lines

_Love never dies a natural death._

_It dies because we don't know how to replenish it's source._

_It dies because of blindness and errors._

_It dies of illness and wounds;_

_It dies of weariness,_

_Of withering,_

_Of tarnishing._

She took another step up, the water lapping around her foot. There was more worn out kanji, some again, readable.

_Real loss only occurs when you lose something that you love more than yourself._

Tsunade entered the tranquil shrine, pushing out of her face the dangling vines of blossoms. Water gurgled as it fell from the silver platform in the center of the shrine. Clear crystals dangled from the ceiling on strings, swaying in the flower-scented breeze. There was such a strong tranquil feeling that she hadn't felt before. As Hokage there was so much unwanted pressure, the unwavering ability of war, attempts to destroy Konoha, even selecting the right blend of coffee had become such a hassle!

She was taken back to reality as the melody slowed. Approaching the platform, she could see a gold plate fused to it. Unlike the worn kanji that she had difficulty reading, the words were engraved in gold and looked to have been taken well care of.

_My heart still aches in sadness and secret tears still flow._

_What it means to lose you,_

_No one will ever know._

As she finished reading the inscription, the music came to a stand still. Resting on top of circular platform was an object Tsunade had never seen before. A crystal rose bud, about six inches wide, with the ends plated in gold stood among many green eight inch long green glass stained leaves, these too outlined in gold. It stood on a circular silver base that was locked to the platform it stood on with clawed clamps. A small gold wind up key poked out from beneath the leaves. Tsunade reached out and gave the key a half turn.

The rose stared to blossom and the leaves withered away as the crystal sculpture spun rapidly in place. The music was shut off as the rose continued to blossom until it reached its peak. A tiny beam of light shot up into the air until it hit a little diamond in the rooftop. From there the light spiraled around the diamond until it formed and filled in a large seventeen-inch wide circle. The silver platform, on which the crystal rose stood, sank deep into the white flooring. As the rose came down, so did the circle of light, forming the outline of a person. The image flickered and it snapped into focus. Tsunade could not believe the smiling face that gazed at her.

"Hokage-sama!" The three younger companions ran into the shrine when they first saw the light inside. They entered when an image snapped into focus. The image smiled warmly at them.

Dazzling blond hair, like rays of the sun…precious blur orbs, like marbles of the sky….a wide joyful smile that showed off perfectly white teeth…it was the 4th Hokage, however it wasn't the 4th Tsunade had met all those many years ago. No, that one was different from this one…but that was because the 4th she had seen wasn't dressed like a royal prince! He had on this…robe, if she had to call it anything; it had a stiff collar and the right side of the collar traveled down to where the collar bones met, the right of the robe was folded over the left and was pulled towards the left shoulder, about two inches away and was tied with a braided gold rope. From there, the fold of cloth was pulled back to the right were it was tied down by the right side of his waist with the same gold braided rope. Just underneath was a white sash wrapped tightly around his hips with the loose end trailing down his right leg. The sash was the same length as the three tails (there was an empty space where the fourth tail was to be) of his red outfit, ending at his shins. He wore black shinobi like pants that also ended at his shins, from there on down he had wrapped bandages and wore his black shinobi sandals. The short sleeves of his robe revealed he had a black undershirt on. Further down his arm, coming to a stop just above his elbow, was a long black arm sleeve and on his hand were fingerless gloves.

Yet none of this disturbed Tsunade, no, she had long ago known the taste the fourth had in clothing, always eye catching, subtle, and unique, but never flashy or repelling. No, what drew her eyes was what he wore on his head. It looked to be a crown, a headpiece, and a hat all at the same time. There was red satin lace wrapped around it, encircling it, with four spirals placed at equal measurements apart and trailing down was a piece of white cloth that finished the ensemble. He smiled and blinked at the group, the back of his left hand resting on his hips.

"This shall be my second to last entry and I shall do it as a proud clan member of the Uzumaki." He smiled proudly as he let his hand drop to his side. "It's been a while since I last donned these robes." He paused and looked himself over. "Two years ago to date I believe. That aside, I want to announce that this day shall be one to remember! My lovely young wife had produced an heir to the Uzumaki blood. A healthy baby boy whom shall be known form this day forward as Uzumaki Naruto."

The image flickered and the fourth reappeared, holding a baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket and a tired look on his face. "My last entry…if I had known that this would happen then surely I would have done something to stop this. When I laid my eyes upon my son, I knew it was inevitable. Still part of me had hoped…and is still hoping." The fourth paused as the baby in his arm stirred, moving his head to reveal beautiful blond curls. Like a loving father, the Yondaime tenderly rocked the baby in his arms until he had quieted. Turning back to the group, he continued. "Naruto, my son…my handsome baby boy…if you are viewing this, then I've been many years dead. Forgive me for doing what must be done, but truly what choice did I have? I know that this is wrong to continue but…" He paused to take a breath and to control his emotions. "You and your brother will lead a hard life, this I know, but that is the destiny of our kind. However, I do wish for you to have comfort in such harsh times, this is your home, live your life here until _that_ day my precious little Naruto. I hope…I dream…I wish that maybe you can be the person alongside your brother that can break this. As was wished upon me by my father on whom it was wished upon by his father on whom it was wished upon by his father, up to the first Uzumaki…I now wish upon you." Yondaime placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead. Scarcely had his lips left his son's forehead that he snapped his head up. Something off screen had caught his attention. "Akito-san! What is the meaning of this?" He held Naruto close as he turned his attention elsewhere. The other person spoke quickly. "Gomen Akito-san, I didn't catch that. Eh? Wait, slow down!" The fourth tried to calm the other, "I don't understand a single word you're saying!" The other could barely be heard, but whatever news they bared caused the Yondaime to lose all color in his face. "No! It can't be! Are you sure of this?" Sounds of chaos began to dribble into the recording. Yondaime held Naruto protectively close. Quickly he turned to the four standing before him, "There's hardly any time left! My son, protect yourself! Live a wonderful life. Remember this foolish father of yours! But Naruto, remember this…!" The image shook and Yondaime struggled to keep himself up. Screams filled the recording. "Remember this above all else my son! Kyuubi…! Kyuubi wasn't always like this! This isn't his true form at all! Kyuubi, he was …he is…" The image showed Yondaime gripping Naruto to his chest as he looked away, fear clearly seen in his eyes. The image flickered as there came the sound of an explosion, and then it died. There were only the sounds of yells, screams, and utter panic before there was only an uneasy silence.

The group stood staring at the empty air as the crystal rose slowly began to rise from the ground, the light fading away. Its petals closed, forming the bud, its leaves sprouted again, and it began to play that haunting tone. With a slight turn of the platform and a soft click, it once again looked innocent and much like a simple music box.

"W-what was that?" Hinata managed to find her voice first.

"It is a memory, young Hyuuga heiress." It wasn't Tsunade who responded. This voice belonged to a male, tired and hurt filled.

Everyone turned at the voice. Outside the shrine, standing amongst the rolling grass and swaying flowers, taking in the fresh air and warm sunlight, stood none other than the fourth Hokage in his entire prince like glory.

"You're dead!" Tsunade pointed an accusing finger at the smiling Yondaime.

"Tsunade, there are things that outlive the grave." He smiled. "Though it should be I who should be surprised. I can only imagine my son let you down here." Pushing aside their awe struck faces; he swept past them and towards the music box. "Only Uzumaki blood could open the door way…now where's the main lock? Ah yes." He plunged his hands into the solid silver platform and the clasps that held the music box opened. He lifted it off the platform and turned to hold it out to Tsunade. "Take good care of it."

Tsunade reached out and took hold of the music box. Yondamie's fingers brushed against her own, they were slightly warm. "Yondaime, your son has been missing for seven years now." She felt compelled to tell him.

He sighed and looked down. "I figured as much. There's nothing down here but old stale memories."

"He's a good boy Yondaime, annoying at times, but really a good boy."

"Tsunade, take care of Naruto while you can. Sometimes you aren't aware of the treasure you hold in your arms until you must let go." He lifted his arms and stared at his hands. "I'm just a little sad that my son isn't the one who I would give this to, I guess he still blames me for all this. My little boy…I only wish things could have turned out differently." Turning on his heels, he started to walk away.

"Yondaime, wait!" Tsunade gave Neji the music box as she ran after the fourth.

"What is it?" He was on the last steps on the other side of the shrine.

"Yashin, Naruto's older brother…who was he?"

At the mention of Yashin's name, a mix of emotions flooded the Yondaime's eyes. He turned to look at the statue of two children, one on each side of the stairs. These too were cloaked, their faces obscured and bowed, with their right hand on their heart and the left hand clamped tightly over the right. "Tsunade, look at these children here." He pointed to the statues. "Study them; do not touch them, but look and one day you'll understand why I can not speak freely of Yashin." He smiled. "One last thing, so you don't have to walk so much, blow out the red flame and you'll start up the moving walk way. Once you're safely back in the chamber, blow out the blue flame and it'll stop. It works if you're coming or going." He walked away with a sad smile, disappearing in a flurry of blossom petals.

Tsunade, Neji, Hinata, and Yuki could only wonder how Yondaime, now about 19 years dead, had stood before him, talked to Tsunade, even touched her, and looked healthy and alive. For a few minuets, the dead had walked this world, yet who would believe them?

"Who are the Uzumaki?" Tsunade whispered.

Confused, they made the trip back and gathered in Tsunade's office. She placed the music box on her desk and just slumped in her chair. Yuki and Hinata sat on the only couch in the Hokage's office, trying to digest the events that had unfolded before their very eyes. Neji stood staring out a window, watching the birds soar through the sky.

"I will ask you to keep what happened secret," Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "but I doubt you'd keep such a thing from everyone. All the others…they deserve to know. Naruto…he's as much a part of their lives as he is in ours."

Tired, confused, irritated, and worried, Neji, Hinata, and Yuki left the Hokage's tower. They walked down the streets to a small coffee shop where Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Iruka, and Kakashi were waiting. People around them walked about, living their lives unaware of what they stood on.

"Did you feel that quake earlier?" Kiba welcomed them into the shop.

After everyone settled, Neji began to tell what happened. "About that quake…"

* * *

Sakura brought down her hands as the light died away. The two young men were on opposite sides of the clearing; their wings spread out behind them and bent at weird angles.

"Are you well Master Sakura?" A tired voice asked.

Sakura was unable to respond. Kira, their loyal friend and servant, stood in front of her, his robes in shreds, blood running down his arms, his legs threatening to give out, and a mirror at his feet. "I'm just glad the connection still worked." He managed to say as both boys stirred. "Master Sakura, go to Master Sasuke's side." He waited until she had safely made her way to Sasuke before he turned his attention to Takashi. "Takashi-san! There's no point in this battle. Surrender and free your village of the jutsu you placed on it."

"Go to hell!" Takashi spat as he got to his feet.

Kira gripped a small round object in his hand. He had to get that pendant away from Takashi! Right now, Kira was weak, slow, and had little time left….yet despite all that, his will and devotion had never been stronger. He stared at the boy whose own will and devotion rivaled his own. Naruto saved them both, Naruto trained them both, they both were beloved by Naruto, and Naruto held both in high regard. Both were willing to throw away everything for Naruto…only Takashi was taking the wrong path.

Takashi looked at that worn fox and smirked. He'd take care of this troublesome fox and then take care of the others.

"I won't be long, Orochimaru-sama." Takashi told the snake.

"Have fun." Chuckled Orochimaru.

Kira only had one shot at this before everything would finally be over. He tore off the shreds of his sleeves and gripped the smooth round object in his hand.

"_Kira!" He heard the words spoken in a low voice but he knew that voice. "Kira please, get up! I need you to go save Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan! Here," They pressed the mirror Sasuke had found in the cave into Kira's hand, "grab this tightly! Kira, can you do this?"_

"_Hai," He barely managed to whisper. _

"_The connection is damaged because Sasuke cracked the mirror, but the spirals on his hands will summon you. Be safe! Please don't do anything stupid. Take this too." A small round purple stone was pressed into his other hand. "It was help in your fight against Takashi. You'll know what to do when the times comes my precious little Kira."_

_Kira cracked open an eye and found only thin air. He felt recharged now that he had at least heard his Master's voice. As Naruto said, Kira was summoned._

A smile plastered on his face, Kira created several hundred clones. He had these distract Takashi as he rushed to his Masters' side.

"I've little time, so when I get the pendant from Takashi, you are to run."

He didn't wait for their response as he slipped into the crowd of his clones. Weaving in and out, Kira made his way towards Takashi. _Just one chance…this stone will grant my masters and me a window of 15 seconds! _He pulled out a scroll, bit his thumb and pressed his blood on the parchment. His fans appeared and he flicked them open. From what Kira could see Takashi wasn't having a hard time getting through his clones. Zigzagging through his clones, Kira was getting closer to his target. Tightening his grip on his fans, Kira prepared for his attack.

Takashi had eliminated the clones on his right when he found himself staring into blood red eyes. Steel fluttered just within his field of vision. In an attempt to protect himself, Takashi tried to claw Kira. His hand stretched out as the steel fan was swiped up, catching Takashi's hitaiate and the remains of the bandages wrapped underneath, exposing Takashi's forehead. Kira slipped his hand through the pre-made loop around the base of his fan and held the purple stone between his thumb, index, and middle finger. He rammed the purple stone into Takashi's forehead as his free hand grabbed hold of the pendant around Takashi's neck. The chain snapped and Kira slammed his elbow into the boy's stomach, sending Takashi soaring through the air.

As Takashi began to recovered, Kira ran towards his Masters and created a clone.

"We must get you out of here!" He hissed as he handed the pendant to Sakura and scoped her into his arms. Sasuke was having a hard time being taken away peacefully. Through he remained in his level 2 form, he was tired and put up little resistance.

"Where are we going?" Sakura shouted over the sound of air passing by.

"Some where safe!" Kira replied as he tried to avoid touching the red trees. "That stone can only bring us 15 seconds of time. It's able to annul the curse seal once and only once." He ran faster, his time flying by as he coughed up blood, halting his escape. "No time…In here." Kira pointed to a small hole that was the entrance in a large stone mound, just big enough to let one person in at a time. "You first Sakura-san." He helped her in. "Now you Sasuke-san." Sasuke stopped halfway in.

"You're coming in too, right?" He asked.

Kira looked around. "Please go in!"

"Tell me if you're coming in!" Sasuke gripped the side of the entrance.

"Yes my Master!" Kira continued to look around worried.

Satisfied, Sasuke dropped down. "Now you Kira!"

Kira's face stood framed in the entrance and he smiled. Both Sasuke and Sakura reacted too late as Kira rolled a boulder over the entrance. He placed a small paper seal on said boulder and applied a trail of blood around the mound, encasing it in his protective seal.

"Kira! Kira, don't do this!" His masters pleaded, pounding on the stone.

"I'm sorry my Masters!" He shouted over the protesting yells of his Masters. "My orders are to protect you!"

"Kira! As your master, I order you to stop what you're planning and come in here!" Sasuke pounded on the entrance.

"Truth be told, I'm more than sure that if Naruto never ordered me to protect you, I would have hated you all the days of my life. But the fact remains that I was with you and all the anger and jealousy I held against you melted away." He placed a clawed hand on the boulder. "However, if it came down to following orders from Master Sasuke and Master Sakura or Master Naruto, I will follow Naruto-sama's." Tired, he started for his last fight. "Oh, this rock won't shatter until I release it."

"Kira! Please, Kira!" They cried.

He fought back tears as he walked away from the pleading yells of his Masters.

"Kira! Kira!"

"Good-bye, my Masters." Running, he shed a tear for his Masters and himself. There was still so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to say. His time with them had been short. They were kind people who deserve happiness. He desperately prayed to who ever would listen for their happiness as he reappeared in front of Takashi.

_My Masters…may happiness find you._ He thought as he snapped open his steel fans. Without a sign of hesitation, he ran into his battle. _May happiness always find you. _Yes, that was what he always wanted to say.

The land was dead now; all the trees had been toppled and turned to dust with several of their trunks catching fire. The fine red dust was falling like deadly red snow. Here and there, a branch finally came loose and turned into the deadly powder.

Far away from the deadly snow was the shadow of a snake, a man and a young triumphant boy riding on top. The Master of the boy cursed under his breathe at the loss of his intended target, but slightly happy at his new prize. Takashi, now in his normal appearance, smiled as he tossed away a cracked purple stone. He bid good-bye to his sleeping village of Yume.

In the clearing, lying facing the sky, was a single person. A pool of blood formed around his body, staining his white hair, his furry fox ears and tail red. Dried blood caked his beautiful face. His eyes scanned the endless sky. He was muttering kind words intended for someone else to hear.

"Kira?" A voiced whispered.

Kira closed his eyes and grew quiet.

"My precious little Kira…" The voice whispered again.

The fox opened his eyes and knew when he had heard his pet name who was talking to him; he knew whom it was that was holding up a steel umbrella to keep the dust away.

"Naruto-sama." He murmured happily, scarcely believing Naruto was with him.

"Hai…" Naruto dropped to his knees and placed a warm hand on Kira's cheek.

"Did I…did I complete the mission?" Kira managed to talk.

"With flying colors." Naruto's voice threatened to break.

Kira sighed and smiled. "I'm so glad." Something wet landed on his face. Behind the gold fax mask of his Master came a small stream of tears. "Do I look that bad?"

"Kira…my precious little Kira." Naruto stroked Kira's cheek. "You did all this for me. Since you were little, always you thought of me, even when I had attacked you in the cave. I should have been stronger for you sake!"

"Master Naruto, please don't cry." Kira pleaded.

"Forgive me my precious little Kira; I've traveled a long ways to be here with you." Naruto managed to calm down a little.

"Master," Kira nuzzled Naruto's hand, staining it red with his blood. "You're so warm."

"Kira…?"

"Master Naruto, do you know what I wished for when I found the brightest and biggest star of all? I wished that I could protect my family and for peace. Now I've had those wishes come true…" Kira trailed off as he closed his eyes.

"Kira…? Kira!" Naruto gently shook the fox by the shoulder. "I order you not to die! Don't die! That's your mission! Don't fail this mission!"

Kira cracked open an eye. " Master…your word is law and I've obeyed every order you've given me…and I've completed every mission assigned to me without fail…but it seems this will be one mission I won't be able to complete."

"No! Don't do this! Don't tarnish your record Kira!" Naruto lifted Kira's head up.

"Still…I'm glad it's your who is at my side like this. To tell you the truth, we both know it would end up like this…but still…part of me still hoped that…one day we could…sit outside when the nights are clear…we'd sip sweet sake…and make wishes on stars." Kira smiled.

"We still can Kira! As your Master, I order you to live!"

"Master…" Kira sighed as he closed his eyes. "…Tell Aka I'm sorry and that I love her…and I will miss her."

"Kira!"

"Naruto-sama," Kira opened his eyes and smiled at Naruto, "did I ever tell you that I always imagined and wished you could have been my father?"

"No, you didn't." Naruto's voice quivered at what Kira had just said.

"But it's better this way…you being my Master…my kind, caring Master who cries for me…" His voice weakened and he motioned for Naruto to bend down so he could speak directly in his ear. "I love you Naruto-sama…."

_Your kind smile, your warm hands, calling me your precious little Kira. You don't know how often you saved me. Even though you could have left me to die in the snow along side Aka, you took me into your arms and loved me. Is it shameful to admit I wanted the most of your time? However, if that is shameful…so be it. _Kira smiled.

"…I love you….what was it that you used to tell me before I went to sleep? It was so…beautiful." Kira murmured.

Naruto took a breath to calm his nerves. He gently laid Kira's head to rest on his knees and cleared his throat. "I…I would like…to free you tomorrow and would like…to see you fly over the snow-fields, like before. You," He placed a warm hand on Kira's cheek as he stroked the fox's hair with the other, " so far away, even though by now…so near…And the soul departs to eternity…Rhapsody…I would like to free your heart…and would like to stay behind…and pretend to fall." By now, tears were flowing freely down Naruto's face. "Because like this you are closer and can light life…and the soul departs to eternity…"

"The soul departs…" Kira murmured in barely a whisper.

Naruto nodded. "Because like this," He pulled Kira closer to his warmth, "you are closer and can light my life…And the soul…departs…to eternity…" Naruto sobbed into Kira's hair, "And…the soul…" In his arms, Kira smiled and shed only one tear, and in this one tear was reflected the words Kira didn't get a chance to speak to his beloved Master before he passed away in Naruto's warm embrace. "…departs…to…eternity."

"**Kit…he's gone. Kira's gone."**

"Why Kyuubi…why him?" Naruto tried to stop crying. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

"**I don't know Kit…but the two brats…they'll be coming soon."**

Naruto gently picked up Kira's lifeless form. "No they won't. They won't come until I release the seal. Kira…he transferred the seal to me when he nuzzled my hand. My precious little Kira…" Naruto brushed a lock of hair out of Kira's face. "He looks so peaceful…like he's sleeping. Kyuubi…is this what it's like to lose a son?"

Kyuubi remained silent as Naruto carried Kira.

"Kyuubi, I wish…I could just keep Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan in that place forever…so that death never finds them. However, if I do leave them there, death will surely find. Only by keeping them moving can I ensure their safety. Even as they travel, how often have I stepped in to take the blow for them?"

Once again, Kyuubi remained silent.

"Kyuubi…not once did Kira ask me to give him eternal life as he lay dying. He knew the true definition of eternal life. Even if he was given eternal life along side Aka…everyone else would die around them, they would lose their identity in order to live on and before they would know it, they'd just become living ghosts in this world. That's no way to live and Kira knew that."

Kyuubi sniffed the air and growled. **"Kit, we have company."**

Naruto stopped in his tracks and scanned the area. Low hushed voices spoke to each other.

"He's dead." They repeated. "Give him to us."

"Gods of death!" Naruto barked. "I've let others be given to you! This fox I carry in my hands had never been yours! He himself has said, and I quote, 'Everything about me is yours.' And since that time he has been mine! Now leave!"

The voices grumbled as they left and Naruto continued his path. He looked down at Kira's form, forcing himself not to cry and smiled. Kira…his precious little Kira would never be forgotten. His name will be written down in Uzumaki history. It was the best Naruto could do to honor him.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned. He carefully slit his wrists and held his arm out so the blood fell unto the ground. This dead scene of war was not befitting of Kira.

Sasuke and Sakura kept pounding on the boulder, their knuckles bleeding and raw. By this time, Sasuke had reverted to his normal form, weaken and worried as hell about Kira. Sakura tried her best to keep punching, but her heart knew what happened. The instant the sounds of the far off battle had ceased, she knew.

"Kira…" She pounded on the boulder with her fists. "Please Kira!"

"Come on Sakura, this isn't the time to give up!" Sasuke punched the boulder and it moved an inch. He punched it again and it move a little more. "Sakura! Punch the rock with all the strength you have! It will break this time."

Her hand throbbed from punching something that would not break, but she drew her hand back and shattered the rock with a single blow. Sasuke climbed out first and looked over the area around him before pulling Sakura out. Sakura could only give a cry of surprise as she looked around.

The old trees had withered away and young saplings stood in their place. The blood red soil had turned a healthy brown with large patches of grass starting to grow. Life was taking root in this forest of silent death. A bird chirped and deer walked into view.

"Kira…" Sakura whispered as she ran off, this time with Sasuke trying to keep up. She knew nothing of this forest, yet her feet knew where to lead her. "KIRA!" She pushed branches away and tore out bushes to clear her path. "KIRA!" In her heart, she knew where Kira lay, resting in eternal, unbreakable peace. _Please…please don't be…!!_ The trail of blood only made her heart sink deeper, yet she continued until she found him.

Kira looked so peaceful lying among the white bell shaped flowers that surrounded him. He had on white long sleeved Shinto robes with gold thread on the borders and red ribbons interwoven in the sleeves. His arms were crossed over his chest, his open steel fans in each hand. There were no wounds on his body and there was a content smile on his face.

Sakura quivered as she continued forward. He looked like he was just taking a nap and would wake up soon. She could hear Sasuke behind her, but for the first time, she didn't care that she was his center of attention as she kneeled down and placed a hand to Kira's cheek. "He's cold…this isn't an illusion or Takashi's jutsu…right?"

Sasuke bit his lips as he watched Sakura. "You know…you don't have to suppress your emotions. It's okay to cry." It hurt Sasuke to see Sakura hold back as she kneeled next to Kira.

"Sasuke-kun, in class I always got every question right on the exams."

"What's that got to do with this?" He asked, not following her trail of thought,

"When I had thought you had died after that battle with Naruto against Haku…I remember the test I took and writing down all the answers with pride…there was this one question: _Answer the 25__th__ clause of the Ninja Know-How. _And I did write it down without ever thinking of how cruel it was: _A shinobi must not show emotions in any situation. A shinobi must put the mission first and must have a heart that will allow them to not cry. _That is a shinobi…and it's cruel Sasuke-kun." Sakura sobbed. "We're humans with human emotions! We're not tools! Kira, he only wanted to make Naruto happy! It was his dream!"

"_I want to make his wish come true,_

_In order to make them come true,_

_I'll become a shinobi…_

_I'll become a weapon for his use."_

_  
"My dream is to serve Master Naruto for as long as I can,_

_To see him happy once more…that is my dream."_

"Kira," Sakura cried freely, "You…you didn't get to see your dream come true!" With that, she sobbed into his chest. Unlike the time Sasuke had 'died', Kira would never wake up, this time…this time it was real and that thought only made Sakura cry harder.

At a time like this Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. He was angry, with himself for letting this happen and with Naruto for not protecting Kira. He was sad, for Kira and for Sakura. He was upset, because he was weak that he couldn't save Kira. Kira, a fox who served his Master faithfully, gave up everything for them and Naruto. "Dobe…" He gritted his teeth as he turned his head away. "Why Kira, Dobe?"

Soft wings fluttered as Sakura looked away from Kira; she could see that on the flowers were thin white wings, butterfly wings. She wiped her eyes and felt something soft pass over her hand…a white butterfly. "Wha?" She looked around and found many more of the white butterflies. They landed on Kira in swarms, forcing Sakura to let go of the fox named Kira. The butterflies flocked to Kira as if attracted to some unknown fragrance Sasuke and Sakura couldn't smell. Their wings fluttered as they finally covered the fox.

"Get away!" Sakura yelled as she ran at the swarm.

In a panic, the butterflies took flight but never left the area. As the last one left, there only remained a marble cross, a dozen white roses with the very tips of the petals a crimson color, and a bottle of sweet sake with three cups filled to the rim; Kira was no where to be seen.

"Kira?" Sasuke turned to find her partner in a panic, shuffling through the grass on her hands and knees. "Sasuke-kun! Kira's gone!"

"What?" The words had just escaped when a butterfly landed on his shoulder. It was white but the tips of its lower wing tails were stained crimson. Two more of these butterflies landed on the back of Sasuke's hand, right were the spirals were etched into his skin.

Several red-tailed butterflies landed on Sakura's lap as she hiccupped. They danced around almost as if they wanted her to cheer up. Even more formed a ring around them both, their red tipped tails dancing behind them. For a few minuets, they danced until at last, Sakura had dried her face and Sasuke's emotions had cooled. The butterflies that had landed on Sasuke and Sakura joined the others as they hovered over Kira's grave. The two shinobis hadn't noticed that the pure white ones had departed and these butterflies that had lingered behind were preparing for their departure.

"Thank you…and good-bye." A bodiless voice told them sweetly.

"Kira?"

The butterflies flew so swiftly that they stayed out of reach as the two shinobis raced after them. They tumbled over the rolling hills of grass and past the young trees. Steadily the butterflies rose higher into the sky towards the endless color blue. They couldn't be caught and never could survive being tamed. Sasuke and Sakura were left behind, only able to watch that swarm fly further and further away. This time around as Sakura let out a small sob, she could just picture Kira racing those butterflies with the biggest smile she had ever seen.

Those butterflies would keep on flying. One would break away from the group and fly down to a certain window that belonged to a certain pink haired fox and there it would wait patiently for Aka to open the window before flying in and landing on the rose Kira had give her with so much love…before it self would perish a few days later.

On his mountaintop, Naruto twirled a white rose between his fingers as he shed silent tears. He lifted his other hand and watched as a single special butterfly landed in the palm of his hand. It stayed still before it was pulled to the rose.

"Kyuubi."

"**I'm listening."**

"I wish I could say I was just using Kira…but the truth remains that…I love him. I was there as he grew, being the only person in the world who knew the most about him. He loved me so much Kyuubi."

Kyuubi let out a sigh.** "I cared for the chibi kitsune too. I didn't want you to save them because I feared that you'd become attached. I was right…but Naruto; you showed me that we aren't just fighting for ourselves anymore. Kira…he…died for us." **At this Naruto let out a cry. **"Kit…he knew everything and though he was supposes to tell them everything…do you know why he died? It's their fault! We have to stop blaming ourselves. It's them kit! It's their fault! If we're not careful…"**

"…Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan could be next. Our game of chess just turned even deadlier Kyuubi…but still…for Kira to die as a part of this…as a pawn almost…my precious little Kira…it's too cruel Kyuubi! _Too cruel!_ For them it's nothing more than a game! To them, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan are nothing! Just like Yashin was nothing! They want to watch us suffer! Just because you are Kyuubi and I am an Uzumaki! Well, _**damn you! Do you hear me?**_" Naruto yelled. _"Damn you!"_ He placed a hand behind the rose to protect the butterfly as if it was a flame in windy weather and stormed into his cave. Blinded by tears, he clumsily looked for a vase and, when he found one, he stuck the rose inside. As Naruto continued to grieve and be comforted by Kyuubi, the butterfly flew down to an open book with a childish drawing of a fox.

_**Once there was a fox named Kira who cherished two people above all others:**_

_**Aka, his true love,**_

_**And**_

_**Naruto, his Master…**_

It took flight and found Naruto in his bed, his face buried in a mess of pillows and blankets. Naruto looked up and reached out a single finger to greet the butterfly.

"You know Kyuubi…"

"**What kit?"**

"I once asked Kira that if he could be reborn as another animal, what he would be."

"**Really now?" **Kyuubi wrapped his warm tail around Naruto who buried himself in the warmth.

"Hai…do you want to know the answer?" Naruto watched in amusement as the butterfly crawled over his fingers, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"**What is it?" **Kyuubi kept an eye on the butterfly as it flew.

"He'd want to be…" Naruto closed his eyes and felt the butterfly land on his nose. "…a white butterfly with crimson tails." Through half open eyes, Naruto stared at the butterfly as it happily stood on his face.

_**Once there was a fox named Kira…**_

_I love you…Naruto-sama…I love you. _The words echoed in Naruto's mind as he finally cried tears of happiness. His memory of Kira was the only thing _they_ could not rob him of. _They_ and that Inner Falcon were against him but now…he would enjoy a moment with the memory of his precious little Kira.

"Kira…who always smiled at me and cherished me above all else…you didn't know it, but it will always be _you_ who saved _me_. If you hadn't cried out in the middle of that blizzard, I would have never realized what I had to fight for…I would have forgotten there is still some hope even if life keeps snowing heavily upon your heart…that snow can also bring you the hope you failed to see…that snow can cleanse you." He wiped his face and held the butterfly in his palm as it stretched its wings. "Isn't that right little butterfly?" For a second, Naruto thought he could see the little winged insect smile. "You need a name…how about Kira…since this was the last thing I could do for him." It fluttered in response. "This time around, I'll take good care of you…my precious little Kira."

…_**and he is beloved.**_


	17. Ch 15: To Dream Of Beginnings

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Fifteen: To Dream of Beginnings**

"_An angel face smiles to me  
Under a headline of tragedy  
That smile used to give me warmth  
Farewell - no words to say  
beside the cross on your grave  
and those forever burning candles"_

_**(Nightwish-Angels Fall First)**_

The sun was a sliver on the horizon but even before the mighty sun had made its appearance, a young boy stood among dry land and large stones. He has been training for a little more than an hour, his clothes now soaked with sweat.

"Takashi!" A sharp voice called out and in an instant Takashi was on a bent knee. "Are you training according to the schedule I laid out for you?"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama!" He replied.

"Continue." Orochimaru smiled as he retreated into the cool interior of his hideout. Inside, sitting on his chair was a figure dressed in a black cloak with red clouds. "Hello Itachi-kun. What brings you here?"

"Naruto" Itachi slid off the chair and glided to where Orochimaru stood. He reached into the folds of his cloak and pulled out a scarlet envelope. "He sent this to me only a little while ago. It contains a direct channel to him. I tried to trace it but it is so encrypted that even I envy his genius work. He wants to talk to us, in particularly you Orochimaru-san." Itachi pulled out a thick index card with the words _Direct Channel _written on it in an unsteady scrawl followed by several seals.

" Hmph!" Orochimaru frowned as Itachi placed the card on the cold stone floor and took two steps back. A purple flame appeared and hovered above the black inked words. It spread out like a flower in full bloom and Naruto materialized, hovering in the air and flickering in the slight draft in the cave.

"Naruto." Orochimaru and Itachi greeted him with a nod of their heads.

"Itachi." Naruto bowed his head. He turned to Orochimaru. "Orochimaru."

"Well?" Orochimaru crossed him arms over his chest, slightly annoyed. "Itachi-kun said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes…I received word regarding Kira-kun's death. I will never forgive you for this Orochimaru-san. Also, I've heard that Takashi-kun has joined you." Naruto glared at the addressed.

"That is true Naruto-kun." Itachi jerked his thumb over his shoulder to the entrance. "He's outside, training."

"I see…" Naruto replied. "I trust you will take good care of him until we must face each other in battle."

Orochimaru smiled. "Until the battle? Of course, since that will be the last one you'll fight in. Now permit me to ask you a question."

Naruto didn't respond, he only blinked.

Taking this as a yes, Orochimaru continued. "Why are you contacting us and not Konoha or those two?"

Naruto scratched him nose and sighed. A tiny butterfly fluttered on the screen. Naruto blinked and caught it between his tow hands. He waited until the winged insect clamed down before he released his gentle hold on it. "I have reasons for doing that…reasons that at the moment I rather not disclose to the likes of you, Orochimaru-san." The butterfly fled form Naruto's hands as he doubled over in pain. "Not now…" He hissed.

"Naruto!" Itachi made to embrace the image but it died away leaving Itachi clawing at thin air. The card at his feet burned to mere ash. The Uchiha got to his knees and ran his hand through the ash, collecting them in a fist.

"He didn't even say good-bye to Takashi." The snake commented. "It's not my fault Takashi killed his favorite servant. Really, Kira was the only who jumped into the battle. It really was Naruto's fau-" Orochimaru was cut off as he found himself pinned to the wall, a pair of Mangekyo Sharingan eyes boring into his eyes.

"Not another word Orochimaru! I don't want to hear another word escape that mouth of yours, do you understand? The only reason you and that fucking Inner Falcon group is still alive is because Naruto won't come back willing to me." Itachi released his hold on the snake's neck and let him drop to the ground. "Remember that" Itachi pulled his Akatsuki cloak closer around his body as he marched out of the hideout.

Orochimaru rubbed his neck and gave a small low hiss, "So the rumors are true…Itachi is in love with Naruto-kun." He laughed and leaned against the wall.

Naruto tore through his cave, throwing it into disarray. He clawed at the walls as he tried to control the pain.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto called out. "Now Kyuubi!"

Purple chakra flooded out of Naruto as both he and Kyuubi began to build a protective shell. A sphere of purple chakra took shape around Naruto's crouched form. As it closed Naruto let out an ear-piercing roar as he lost himself and hell came crashing down upon them both.

The sphere harden and became attached to the cave floor and walls by cords as hard as diamonds. Inside that sphere a creature stirred and growled. Its claws scrapped against its diamond hard prison, sending sparks flying inside. It curled up and mindlessly kept repeating two words, "Sasuke…Sakura…"

"Master, Orochimaru sends the most fascinating report."

"Do tell Sonkei, what does that snake of a man send?"

The golden falcon flew overhead with a letter clamped tightly in her beak. She gently dropped it into Master's lap.

"I just had contact with Naruto-kun over Kira's death. We could not trace the line. Just thought you should know." Master read.

"Burn it." Master tossed the letter into the air and gripped its wine glass. "I don't want to be burden with such uselessness."

Sonkei did as she was ordered to and burned the letter in their fireplace. Quietly, she nestled herself in a small grove in the wall. There she observed her master as it sipped wine. Quite suddenly, the glass cracked in Master's right hand.

"Master!" Sonkei screeched.

"Sonkei! Go fetch another!" Master hissed as it held its right hand as if it was a deadly snake.

As Sonkei flew off deeper into their fortress, Master took a surgical scalpel and started to cut the skin of its middle finger, slowly bringing down the scalpel the length of its hand, over its wrist and half way up its forearm. From there, it dragged the scalpel around its forearm and dropped it on the ground with a clatter. It tore off the skin just as Sonkei returned the arm of another person.

"Master…" She handed it the arm.

"Thank you Sonkei." It murmured as it gently rolled the skin off the other hand like a common glove.

Sonkei only watched as Master lifted its right arm. The section that had the skin torn off was an ugly mud brown with horrible black markings clawing over it, pulsing with an unnatural rhythm and glow. It glisten in the candle light and made a horrible crinkling sound as it moved its arm, like paper being crumpled up. It slipped the other skin over its arm and hissed as it waited for the skin to take form.

"Did it work Master?" Sonkei asked.

"Yes." It flexed their hand with the new skin. "It worked. This is the only way I can subdue the pain. Once Naruto-kun is captured, I'll make sure he heals my arm." It stated. "He'll gladly heal it."

As these three events took place, a certain pink haired kunoichi was asleep underneath a small tree with deep purple leaves. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and in her hand was a sake cup. The cup was empty and the Sake container sat near by, half empty.

"Kira…" She cried in her sleep. "Kira…"

Though she spoke "Kira", it was not he who appeared in her dreams. It was a certain blue eyed, blond haired shinobi.

Sakura found herself running through darkness, trying to find an exit.

The exit found her.

_Colors flooded my senses and the light of the sun blinded me. I wasn't sure where I was. There were plenty of Sakura trees and a hill of green grass. As I looked around I could see a small house, natural wood brown with a red brick chimney. Smoke billowed out, a telltale sign of the warm fire that was burning inside._

"There little salamander! I won't hurt you." A childish voice giggled.

_I turned and found myself looking at a crystal clear lake with a young boy huddled near the end. He was dressed in a powder blue kimono with a violet sash around his waist. On his head was a circular headpiece. Currently he was fiddling with a basket used as a trap. Inside, curled up at the bottom, was a fat black and gold spotted salamander that took both of the boy's hands to hold. I gave a small smile; the little boy looked like he was having a hard time with the slippery amphibian. _

"Oh, your leg…" The child said sadly. "It's still hurt."

He smiled and lifted his head, letting the sunlight his face. "I wish Yashin-nii would hurry up!"

_It finally hit me who it was. It was a 5-year-old Naruto! His face, his smile, his eyes…how could I forget any of that? But…Naruto looks so…happy._

Indeed the young Naruto had such a beautiful smile and his eyes sparkled with life, nothing at all like the dull smiles he gave or the faint twinkling of light in his eyes she was accustomed to seeing. His voice held such energy…a child's innocence. Someone who still had all the hope in the world and had never shed a tear of loneliness. A boy who loved life, loved the world…A Naruto she had never known.

Naruto looked down again and started to lift the salamander from the basket. "Ah, you're not wiggling this time! Last time you escaped and your injury only got worse." He smiled.

Bells jingled behind Sakura who stood rooted to her spot. Muffled footsteps made its way towards her, with each step the bells jingled.

The children, for it only reached to Sakura's waist, glided over the grass with a light purple sun umbrella blocking Sakura's view of its face. It had a pale purple summer kimono with a pale blue obi wrapped around its thin waist, bells jingled merrily at the ends. Delicate blue slippers with gold embroidery gently made the grass bend under its owner's weight. So it continued its path, it let out a small laugh.

"You snuck out again didn't you? You're such a naughty boy." The child squatted down next to Naruto. "What's this? A salamander, Naru-chan?"

Naruto beamed and smiled proudly. "Yep! I'm going to heal it!" He lifted his right hand and held the fat salamander in the other. His free hand flared with purple chakra and he placed it over the wounded leg of the salamander. Its leg started to grow back, healed and in working order. "I did it!" Naruto exclaimed. "I did it!" Joyfully, Naruto released the salamander and watched it swim away.

"Of course you did, because you can do anything you set your mind to." The other child commented with a hint of praise. "You're an amazing child, Naru-chan."

Naruto smiled as the other child patted his head. "But you're really amazing Nii-chan!"

Sakura gasped. Naruto's brother…Yashin.

Yashin's hand left Naruto's head as he and Naruto sat on the lake's edge with Yashin's umbrella blocking most of Yashin from Sakura, but letting Sakura glimpse the back of Naruto. "Never mind that, it's nothing really. Naru-chan, you know you shouldn't be out. What if a stranger found you? Or worse, a villager?"

"But…" Naruto took hold of his brother's hand. "It's okay as long as you're here, right Nii-chan? Besides," Little Naruto lowered his gaze, "wouldn't it be better if I wasn't around? You're always afraid of something. Not just other people, but something else too. I don't understand," Naruto placed his other hand over Yashin's, "but I can tell it hurts you a lot Nii-chan. You're tired and hurt."

"That's nonsense! You're very precious to me Naru-chan. I love you so much! People…they're compassionate, but cruel…faint of heart, yet ferocious. I'm doing everything in my power to protect you from them."

Naruto's eyes widen. "Am I really that precious to you Nii-chan? And why won't the people in the village ever come near me? I know I'm not suppose to ask too many questions…"

"Well," Yashin started, "there has to be a reason for them to come near, right? And if you weren't precious to me, then I wouldn't be here now, would I? I wouldn't be sharing me life with you, would I?"

Naruto's face lit up as he smiled. "Yashin-nii is special to me. He's the only one who smiles at me. I…" Naruto hugged Yashin's arm. "I don't need anything else…as long as I have you. You always protected me…in a lot of different ways."

_Yashin is treasured by me. _Sakura heard Naruto's thought as a cool wind ruffled the grass.

Yashin put an arm around Naruto and pulled him close. "Naru-chan, please, stay the way you are. Do not ever change. I'll always be at your side, Otōto-kun. Always. And then, before you know it…" Yashin leaned down and whispered, "…you'll find that you've grown up."

The two siblings sat together under the protection of Yashin's umbrella, looking at the clear lake and enjoying a moment of peace.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura said, "you look…so at peace and happy. Why didn't you ever look like this when you were with us?

Yashin stirred and gently stood. He patted Naruto on the head and started to walk into the lake. He only took two steps into the water when Naruto stood. Yashin turned slightly so Sakura and Naruto could only see his mouth. A smile appeared on his lips and he turned to face the lake. Gradually he submerged his body into the lake. It didn't take long for the water to reach his neck, yet he continued. Soon all you could see was the tip of his umbrella. In seconds that was gone too and the lake turned a blood red. The wind blew harder and colder.

Sakura hugged her shoulders as the wind blew. The sky overhead turned a dark red-orange, the grass and plants wilted.

Little Naruto continued to stare at the lake. "Yashin-nii?" His clothes morphed and become a dirty white shirt and stained black pants. Ugly mistreated black sandals replaced the beautiful little blue with purple embroidered slippers. Naruto looked at the sky as he grew a few inches.

Fire crackled behind Sakura. Terrified, she turned and found the cozy little house on fire. People stood around it, watching…and doing nothing.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted. "What are you waiting for? Put out that fire!"

The grass crunched underneath footsteps. Sakura looked down to her left and saw a young 6-year-old Naruto looking at the flaming house with no expression on his face, only ashes and dark black marks. He smelled of burnt wood, singed hair, and smoke.

"In spite of his kindness and love…" Naruto spoke, "…I could not escape that horrible smell of that day…the smell of wood burning…the faint stench of death meant for me…and the feeling of loss."

Naruto walked away from Sakura and towards the crowd. He had silent tears pouring from his face. As soon as the group spotted him, they rushed over with weapons in hand.

"He put his brother six feet under!"

"How many more people will suffer because of him?"

"I told you we should've finished him the instant the Kyuubi was sealed in him!"

The group trapped Naruto, forming a pen around him.

"It's my fault Yashin died?" He cried. "No, it can't be! Somebody tell me it's wrong! Yashin! Where are you?" The group advanced on Naruto. He looked around and mad an attempt to escape. The group chased after Naruto who ran for the bloody lake. "Yashin! Help me!" He shouted. " Please help me!"

Sakura stood helpless as she watched the events unfold.

Naruto was 5 feet away from the lake when a random villager reached out and grabbed hold of Naruto's hair. That villager threw Naruto to the crowd and to their mercy. He was slammed to the ground, repeatedly, and kicked many times over. People beat him with sticks and pummeled him with heavy stones. Naruto could only curl up into a little ball and take their abuse. Blood ran in streams from his broken body yet the final blow was still to come. Someone took a mallet and brought it down on Naruto's skull with a sickening crunch.

_Yashin…why aren't you here with me? Whenever I called for you before, you always came. I wouldn't mind so much if you were here…I wonder…if you were here…would you cry or be sad? I hope so…_

As the villagers congratulated one another, a voice spoke up near Sakura.

"That's what should have happened that very night." Naruto, now aged 12 years, looked at the scene. "I always wished I would have died that night."

He climbed down the hill towards the abandoned body of the 6-year-old Naruto. Naruto looked at his younger self and bent down on one knee. "Where have all the feelings gone? Why is the deadliest sin to love as I loved you?" He scooped his younger self into his arm and held him bride-style. "Hope is only an illusion."

He turned and gazed at Sakura. "Why is it that I'm loved once I'm gone?"

Sakura couldn't answer. She could only cry as Naruto started for the lake. Even as he passed her, she did nothing but cry.

Naruto bowed his head and walked out to the blood red waters. He kept walking, never faltering even for an instance. As the waters reached his chest, he lowered the young Naruto into the waters. The broken child floated and Naruto gently pushed him. His tiny form slowly sank and was gone. The 12-year-old Naruto waited a moment before following after. The waters reached his shoulder, then his neck, then his eyes, and finally the last strand of hair vanished under the water.

Sakura ran to the lake's edge and stared at the waters

_When I saw him smile like that with his brother at his side, so full of hope, I truly believed with all my heart that everything would be all right._

_But now…things have grown twisted and dark. Naruto-kun, he…no, we never noticed. I'm a worthless friend. I don't understand Naruto-kun…the only one who ever truly understood Naruto-kun was…his brother, Yashin._

A hand touched her shoulder and she turned on her heels. A cloaked figure stood starting at her with glowing read eyes. It lifted a hand and with the push of a single finger, sending her flying backwards into the red waters. She felt no fear, just weightlessness as she cried, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun…forgive me, such a worthless person…who never was there for you."

"Sakura-chan…" A voice called through the waters. "Sakura-chan…"

"Sakura-chan." The voice tried to wake her. "Sakura-chan!"

"Mmm…" Sakura turned her head and looked around through half closed eyes. Two crimson colored eyes looked back at her.

"Kira!" Sakura threw her arms around the owner of the crimson eyes. "You're alive! I knew it was just a horrible dream!"

"Sakura-chan, I'm not Kira." Sasuke's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pulled away and sure enough, it was Sasuke with is Sharingan activated. "Oh…it's just that I thought…"

Sasuke looked at his partner as she rubbed the sleep from her puffy red eyes. She ran a hand through her messy hair to tame it and set her sake cup down. Sakura did not take Kira's death lightly, she drank the three cups herself and half the bottle. Sakura wasn't much of a drinker so it didn't take much for the liquor to kick in. It had taken Sasuke a good hour to get her to sleep.

"Here." The young Uchiha handed Sakura her pack. "I went back to Yume. Everyone was asleep. I think they've been that way for a while since everything was covered in dust and cobwebs."

Sakura clutched her bag to her chest, her eyes wandered over to the marble cross. Sasuke pulled out three long thin white candles and began to dig three small holes at the base of the cross.

"I found them as I looked for supplies. " He could feel Sakura's eyes follow his every movement.

"Oh." Was her reply.

Once the candles were well placed and could stand on their own, Sasuke pulled out a booklet of matches, ripped one from the others, and struck it against the coarse band on the back. He brought the lit match to the candlewick and lit each one.

Sakura began to cry again. Not just stifled sobs or silent tears, no, she sobbed and cried aloud.

"Sakura-chan…" Sasuke stood. "Please stop crying."

"Gomen Sasuke-kun, gomen." She cried. "I just don't want to accept that Kira is gone."

"I know, I know Sakura-chan. I miss him too."

"I…" Sakura clutched her bag tighter. "I want to stay here. I'm scared Sasuke-kun. I'm really scared. Kira died for us…what if he died in our place? In my place? In…your place, Sasuke-kun."

The dark haired shinobi kept his eyes on the grave and the cross. The thought never crossed his mind at all. Kira had died…murdered by Orochimaru and that bastard Takashi. Like a twin, Orochimaru had said. Takashi and Sasuke were nothing alike. He would take great pleasure in bring Takashi to a swift end…for Kira.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura slowly got to her feet and for the first time Sasuke took a good long look at her.

Sakura's hair, which was always brushed and taken care of, was now messy, sitting on her head like some ragged mop. There were streaks of white on her face, where her tears had cleaned away the dirt and grim on her face. Her neat and proper clothes were covered in cuts, tears, burns, smudges of soil and blood. Her shinobi uniform was in worse state…and as Sasuke gazed into the kunoichi's eyes, he could see the fear in them. Her wide tear filled eyes bore into his own, making him painfully aware that Sakura understood more than he did.

"Sasuke-kun…" Her voice quivered as did she. "I…I want to go back to Konoha."

The words hit Sasuke like a brick. It was very unexpected. Sakura wanted to go back?

"Why?" He blurted out.

"That grave," Sakura pointed to Kira's grave, "could have been yours Sasuke-kun. It could be mine. I want to go back…so I may talk to Tsunade-sama about this mission. Just the two of us…it's too dangerous. Maybe Neji, Tenten and Lee could join us? Or Kiba, Shino, and Hinata? Even Choji, Shikamaru and Ino would be okay…all of them would be fine."

Sasuke drew a sharp breath. "So you want to go back home scared and ask for help? Sakura-chan, we've been looking for months now, we've gone quite a distance, met with people, battled with Orochimaru and Itachi, and now you want to go back home scared?!"

Sakura gathered her courage and spoke. "We don't know what's out there. Look at what just happened! Kira died Sasuke-kun! Died! What if next time we don't have someone to protect us? What if next time you're the one killed? Wouldn't Naruto want us to live instead of dying?"

"We had plenty of chances to turn back and go home for help, but we didn't. We've come too far now to throw all our time away. We need to keep going, Sakura-chan. Kira, he died for Naruto! I'm not going to let his death be in vain. If he thinks we can find Naruto, then we can!" Sasuke put on his pack and turned to Sakura. "If you want to go back, then you're free to do so. I'm going on."

"You…" Sakura felt hot tears start to form. "You jerk! If you get yourself killed then Kira's death will be in vain! Naruto will blame himself! Am I the only one who cares?"

Sasuke stopped and turned to glare at his partner. "Don't say I don't care. I do! I'm not open with my emotions like you! Leave me the hell alone, you're pissing me off!"

As the last few words left Sasuke's mouth, Sakura curled up her fist and punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke collided painfully with the ground. He coughed and spit out a mouthful of blood.

Sakura was fuming. "**Fine**! Go that way! See if I care! You're not the Sasuke-kun that left Konoha with me." She roughly put on her pack and turned her back to Sasuke. "You're some cold hearted jerk!" Without a single look back, Sakura broke into a run.

"And I don't need you either." Sasuke said as he watched Sakura run. "I can find Naruto on my own." He wiped the blood off with the back of his hand. "It will be easier this way."

Both of them were taking their own path, each holding pain and fear in the depth of their troubled heart. They were broken, but only one wished to go home. Naruto never wished for them to separate. He needed to bring them together by the hands of another. They would have never imagined where they would be brought together or by whom.

Sakura's feet ache. She had been walking for a while now. Her back hurt too. Her head throbbed with the beginnings of a headache. Her stomach grumbled for food.

"Argh!" She whined. "It hurts…"

So why now did she finally realize this? Normally she had Sasuke with her. She would talk with him, trying to pass the time quickly. Now that she was alone, she wasn't distracted.

"I'm hungry." Her stomach growled in agreement. "Okay, Sakura. Just a little more! I'm sure you'll pass a village soon. Though it's strange…this is the route Sasuke-kun and I took, but I've yet to see a single person."

Not even a bird passed in the overhead sky. She had hoped something would cross her path so she could catch it and cook it. She could almost taste a thick soup with rabbit meat…oh she could smell it, the rich broth with tender pieces of meat floating in it.

"Wait a minute…I can smell it." Sakura realized. She sniffed the air. A rich heavenly scent caressed her nose. It smelled not of soup but bread fresh out of the oven. The aroma of the pies…the meats…udon…and several other dishes reached her. Blinded by the smell Sakura hardly realized she had arrived at its origin.

A large horse drawn stand stood in front of her. It was painted black with a green tiled roof. A plaque was attached with the word 'Tsubasa' in gold. A red door bared an 'Open' sign. Curious and hungry, Sakura entered.

Inside, Sakura was surrounded by a sea of purple. Ever shade of purple was used, mixed with a cool blue and a dark black. She looked around; there were many tables with two wooden chairs with soft purple backing and seat. The tables were decorated with a dark colored material and silver stars.

"Can I help you?" A voice caused Sakura to jump. "No need to be so jumpy!" The owner of the voice chuckled.

"Are you the owner?" Sakura asked.

"I am!" The woman smiled. She had long dark blue hair that cascaded down her back. Her clothes were made of sparkling dark colored material. She wore a beautiful shirt that was tight against her body and looked as stiff as a corset, the sleeves only went up to her shoulders. She walked towards Sakura, her skirt bouncing with each step, the odd cut ends making it look better suited on a fairy. Her shoes were black slippers with a sun on her left foot and a moon on her right. In short, the woman reminded Sakura of a stereotypical gypsy she once saw in a picture book. "Oh my! You look tired!"

A few seconds after that comment Sakura's stomach growled.

"And hungry too!" The owner of Tsubasa added. "First, take a long bath. You look like you traveled quite a distance. Now off to the bath!" She clapped her hands together and pushed Sakura to the back of her stand.

"Nani? Wait!" Sakura was forced into the bathing area. "I'm Haruno Sakura, and you?"

"I'm Sora! Now get into the bath. I'll set you a place at my table." Sora smiled, her dark blue eyes twinkling with life. She turned and scampered out of the bath.

Given no other choice, since Sora had set up a bath, Sakura slipped into the warm waters. The warm waters washed over her tired muscles and washed away all the grim and dirt. She leaned back against the tub and started out the tiny bath window.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura sighed. _Maybe I pushed too hard. Still, I don't get Sasuke-kun…I don't understand how he didn't cry…_

From the bath, Sakura could hear Sora rushing about in the kitchen. Sora kept repeating, "Company! Oh, I have to make something especially yummy for dinner!" in a singsong voice.

_How old does she think she is? _Sakura wondered. _She acts like a little kid…but so did Kotarou-kun. _She smiled at the thought of the little boy king, but frowned as she pictured Aka. How would she, Kira's only childhood friend and love, take the cruel news? Sakura sighed as she climbed out of the tub. There was a dry fluffy towel and a change of dark blue clothes waiting for her.

"It's wonderful to have such life in this place!" Chirped Sora, "It's such a drag living alone."

Sakura smiled as she stepped out of the bathing area, dressed in fresh clothes and rubbing her hair dry with a new towel. She was about to comment when a male voice she recognized replied to Sora.

"I know what you mean. If I didn't get out often I don't know how I would survive." Sasuke had replied.

"But I am so happy that you found this place! You look so tired and worn! So much travel now a days! I would like to ask why you're traveling but I doubt I'd understand." Sora chuckled.

Sakura's footsteps echoed in the hallway as she quickly made her way into the dining area. She had to be sure it was him.

There, sitting at one of the many tables, was Sasuke holding a cup of warm tea in his hand. It looked like he was going to drink but stopped halfway as his eyes locked on Sakura and she did the same.

"Ah…" Sora had turned to see what had caused her guest to quite suddenly stop drinking her tea. "Sakura-chan! I hope you enjoyed your bath?"

"Hai…" Sakura replied as she continued to gaze at Sasuke.

"Good. Meet Uchiha Sasuke-san!" Sora smiled. "He just showed up. Sasuke-san, meet Haruno Sakura-chan!"

"We've met." Sasuke replied firmly as he set his tea down.

Sora looked back and forth between the two. Sakura, dressed in dark blue sundress with white flowers, had lowered her eyes. Sasuke, covered in dirt, sweat, and who knows what else, narrowed his eyes. He excused himself and Sora guided him to the bath.

Upon Sora's return to the table, Sakura was already seated and looked distressed.

"Sakura-chan?"

"It's nothing Sora-san…" The reply was mumbled.

Sora made a motion to ask but decided against it. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Moved to tears by Sora's kindness, Sakura proceed to tell her everything. Sora sat down and listened, occasionally handing Sakura a tissues or taking a sip of tea. Sora listened and Sakura talked.

"…and well, I kinda punched him in the face, called him a cold hearted jerk and took off on my own." Sakura concluded her story.

Sora stood up and walked over to Sakura. "Oh you poor dear!" She hugged Sakura. "For you both to lose someone so dear and close, no wonder you two fought. Both of you were so hurt and frustrated that you took it out on each other. You're both full of guilt that you lived and he didn't. Tell me Sakura-chan, had you been given a chance, would you have given your life in exchange for theirs?"

"…" Sakura stood up and placed a hand on her chest. "Of course I would. I love them both. I would do anything for them"

"It doesn't take away the hurt, but remember this: You would throw yourself head first into danger for the people you truly love and cared about. Your friend was no different. He knew that he loved you and that he had to protect you because you would do the same for him." Sora smiled into her tea. "He knew it was a permanent choice, but his love was so strong, he gave everything for both of you. You can choose to accept the gift he gave you or you can reject it. I'm sure that he'd want you to live on and find your friend and his Master. Do it for him and yourself."

Sakura sat down and gripped her dress. "It's what he would want." A few tears spotted her dress." Arigatou, Sora-san, for listening."

"Anytime."

The two girls smiled at each other, unaware that Sasuke was pressed against the wall eavesdropping on their conversation. Almost everything Sora had said was correct. He gripped his chest and rested his head against the wood panels. It hurt greatly whenever Kira was mentioned. Sasuke had lost his fair share of people; he thought he had gotten used to death, but it was not true. Even if he acted indifferent, the silent tears that trickled down his face told other wise. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, finally allowing himself to grieve in his own private fashion. "Ki…ra…" He whispered.

"What both of you need," Sora thought out loud, "is to relax for a bit, get your feelings together, and then talk to each other. No yelling or throwing punches."

Sakura blushed. "Hai." She rubbed her eyes dry. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well then, one problem solved! Now, let me get dinner on the table and we'll wait for Sasuke-san to join us."

Sasuke pulled away from the wall and slipped into the bathing area just as Sora walked by. He needed more time alone to grieve before he could face anyone. This bath would be a long one.

Dinner went smoothly, quite, but smoothly. Both her guest were resting in her room. Sora bid them good night and added that she would sleep in the living room after setting up for tomorrow.

"I have a shop to run! Now, no sex or making out you two!" She grinned at the two beet red faces in the dark as she closed the door and walked into her shop. The smile on her face dissolved as she cleaned off the table.

"As if I don't have enough on my plate." She grumbled. "I'm already in over my head. Now…oh now I have to hide them here? What do I look like? A babysitter?" She picked up the dishes and tossed them into the sink, not caring that many broke. "Worse, they're grieving! What a guy to allow them to come here. I do feel some what sorry for their loss." She sighed as she took her tea set to the sink. "Still, I need to keep an eye on them!" She hissed.

Clearly upset, Sora stepped outside. The door slammed shut behind her. "Why did I get stuck baby-sitting? Out of all living things, why me?" She shook her fist skyward. The full moon gazed down at her. "Oh…it's that time again." Her hand was lowered to her side. "Be careful you idiot. I'm risking being exposed for your attention. I hate the influence you have over me." Sora lowered her head. "Why can't you worry about me in the same way he worries over them?"

Sora waited a few minutes before she entered shop. Tiptoeing, she made her way towards her guest's room. "I wonder what the poor things dream of?" She opened the door and watched them as they slept. "On a night like this, things are destined to be dreamt of. I should make a special breakfast for them when they wake."

And both did dream…

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. She was on bare soil without grass around.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gave a startled gasp. That voice which held laughter and warmth could only belong to a single person.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura spun around.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled. Naruto looked normal; he had no bags under his eyes, no mismatched eyes, and definitely no fox ears. His hair had grown out a little and he was taller than Sakura by 4 inches.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura ran towards him, her heart beating with each stride. She wasn't going to lose Naruto this time. She was going to bring him home. "Naruto-kun!"

"You won't touch Naru-chan." A child's voice laughed.

The child Sakura had dreamt of earlier appeared next to Naruto, his sun umbrella still hiding everything but his mouth. There was a smirk on his face.

His presence caused Sakura to freeze to her spot. "Naruto's Onii-san…" She whispered.

"Do you believe yourself worthy of him?" Yashin walked in front of Naruto, pushing his younger brother behind him with ease. "Do you really believe you can have him? He still searches for me. I'm constantly on his mind and you are just a troublesome insect." He raised a delicate hand and pointed to her. "You must vanish."

Vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Sakura's body. "Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled. "No, I came to take you home! Naruto-kun!" She reached out as the ground opened up below her feet. The vines dragged her down into the void below. "Naruto-kun!"

Yashin turned to Naruto, who had reverted to his child form, and proceeded to walk away with Naruto.

"No! Naruto-kun, come back!" Sakura shouted as the ground began to close over her. "_**Naruto-kun!" **_Her scream echoed as she fell in the darkness.

"_You can't replace me." _Yashin's voice chuckled.

-/-/-

Sasuke was walking in a sea of nothingness. He looked down and found he was standing on a grassy prairie. That made little difference to him as he continued to walk without a destination in mind.

A figure appeared on the horizon and was steadily approaching Sasuke. They both walked at the same speed, drawing closer to each other.

Before long, Naruto was walking towards him. There were no bags under his eyes, any different colored eyes, and normal human ears. A look of determination could be seen in his eyes.

The two boys stared past each other as they come within a yard of one another. As that distance closed, Sasuke could see the remaining space between them. As they both stood side by side both stopped for a fraction of a second, their eyes meeting before taking another step forward and halting. Everything came to a stand still. Even the darkness on either side of them stood still. Time halted, stopping and capturing the moment in which two friends stood facing their own unknown.

As time resumed, Sasuke took a sharp breath as he spun around. "Naruto!"

Yet it was not Naruto he saw. The end of a sun umbrella was blocking his view. The umbrella sank lower, Sasuke's gaze followed.

The child giggled as the umbrella settled over its facial features save its mouth. It had a pale purple kimono with a blue obi around its waist. Delicate blue slippers were on its feet. A smirk formed on its lips.

"Do you believe yourself worthy of him?" It asked. "Do you really believe you can have him?"

Sasuke tore his eyes off the child in front of him and tried to find Naruto. He found a young Naruto dressed in a blue kimono with a violet sash around his waist, a black hat, and blue slippers that matched the other child.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

Young Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder. He looked at Sasuke with a slightly perplexed look on his face. Slowly, Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke.

"Who are you and what are you doing to Nii-san?" Naruto asked.

_Nii-san…then this kid, _Sasuke returned his gaze to the child in front of him, _this kid is…__**Yashin!**_

"Do you truly believe you can find him? Do you think you are forgiven for trying to kill him? Do you think things will return to normal once he returns, that you'll be complete? You disgust me Uchiha; you think that everything will fall from the sky and right into your hands. You never had to work for attention nor receive threats against your life." Yashin lifted one hand and pointed to Sasuke. "Time to wash all that away."

The ground at Sasuke's feet cracked and he felt himself falling. Reacting quickly, Sasuke grabbed the ledge and found himself dangling over a violent rushing river.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, "I searched for you! I want to bring you home!" The water below snaked up and took hold of Sasuke's feet and arms. It pulled on his limbs. "Naruto!"

Yashin grinned as Naruto appeared next to him. Little Naruto slipped his hand into Yashin's and together the brothers walked away as Sasuke lost his grip on the ledge.

"_**Naruto!" **_His scream was drowned out as he swallowed as mouthful of water.

"_You can't replace me."_Yashin chuckled.

Both shinobi woke up sweating and panting. They gave each other a look before turning their backs to each other, still somewhat shaken up. Sakura looked over and saw two trays on a small table. Sora must have made it for them.

Still shaken, Sakura and Sasuke took their time eating their breakfast and getting out the bedroom door.

A bustle of activity greeted them. The little shop was crowded and still many more people mingled outside where tables, chairs, and large umbrellas were set up.

"Welcome to Tsubasa!" Sora greeted everyone. "Please have a seat and I'll be with you shortly." She bowed and hurried to the kitchen. On her path, she crossed Sasuke and Sakura. "You finally woke up! Thank goodness. Would you do me a big favor? I have too many costumers to deal with by myself, could you help me out?"

"Hai!" Both replied in unison.

"Good! Here are your café uniforms." She handed the shinobi a wrapped package. "Hurry up and change!"

The shinobi walked into separate rooms and in 5 minutes came out fully dressed. Sasuke had black polished shoes, slacks, a white long sleeved dress shirt, a simple black V-neck vest over the shirt, and a small tie around his neck. Sakura on the other hand, had a one-piece waitress's dress, colored black with white lace at the ends, and a white frilled apron over it. She had knee length socks and black dress shoes. They both found Sora working in the kitchen. She smiled in approval, gave them their jobs, and put them to work.

Over the course of their workday, Sakura and Sasuke felt their dream trickle away. Their minds were occupied with remembering which order belonged to which person. Both shinobi were repeatedly hit on, collecting their fair amount of addresses and request for dates. They declined and broke many hearts. However much they worked, they were happy for a change. There was no stress about completing a mission or thoughts of being killed.

The day had run its course as Sora personally walked the last costumer out of the shop. "Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this establishment!"

"Can't wait for your return Sora-chan!" The old winkled man smiled as he left. "I expect you'll be back next month?"

Sora nodded and bid him farewell. "Drink your tea every night!"

The old man chuckled as he set off with his cane to his warm little village.

Inside, Sakura was draped in a chair and Sasuke leaned on the counter.

"That was long and tiring!" Sakura groaned. She rolled her head to the side so she could see Sora. "Did the place move or something?"

"Yep! We move almost every day. My horses are well, so trained they hardly need me to guide them." Sora smiled. "Now off to the bath! Sakura you first, then Sasuke-kun!"

"Hai." Sakura dragged herself into the bath as Sasuke slowly made his way to the bedroom.

"Those two…no real stamina." Sora sighed as she swept the floor. As her broom brushed under a table a glare caught her attention. "Hello! What's this?" She used the broom the pull it out and watched it clang against the floor, spinning to a stop. "But this is…!" The metal wings and the red gem. Looking around, Sora pocketed the pendant. "You can't resist reminding me of you, you baka." Sora leaned on her broom. "Of all people, it was I who fell." She sighed dramatically, feeling the pendent in her pocket. "I guess those two can hold onto this for a while longer. I thought he had forgotten all about it…bastard."

Their dreams persisted for several nights. Though they said little about their troubles, they could see pity in Sora's eyes. Their days were filled with costumers. They didn't stay long in one certain village unless it was to pick up supplies.

"Don't push yourselves, okay?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked up from the magazine Sora had bought for her.

"I don't exactly know what, but something is troubling you both." The dark haired woman beckoned them to follow her to a table. They took their seats as Sora took out a deck of cards and held it out to Sakura. "Shuffle them, keeping them face down."

Sakura blinked in confusion but did as she was told.

"Now, Sasuke-kun, take cards and cut them into four piles. Use your left hand; make them from left to right." Sora instructed.

If Sasuke was confused, then he clearly didn't hide it well.

"Thank you." Sora took the first card from the left pile and turned it right side up. "The High Priestess, revered. You're expecting things to come too easily. You're feeling a desire to escape, to withdraw into yourself. Shrug off your current lack of focus. Work diligently to achieve your goal."

The next card was The Emperor, reversed also from the second pile. "Despite your obvious talents, success comes slowly at this time. Respect the past and learn from it. Frustrations, obstacles, delays, or setbacks will test your perseverance."

Sasuke watched as Sora turned over the top card of the third pile. It was the five of cups. "Things are not what they seem. Keep your emotions in check. Beware of deception and illusion."

Lastly, Sora turned over the final card of the last pile. Sakura glanced at it and read the title: The Tower. This one was upright. "Everyone wants to be admired. Others embellish the truth, but what's necessary and real will prevail. Illusions will be shattered, enemies revealed. Don't be upset if things don't turn out as planned. Try to compromise and see other's point of view."

The trio sat in silence, Sora looking the cards over again. She mumbled to herself and, after a while, leaned back in her chair.

"Sora-chan?" Sakura dared to ask.

"You're looking for Naruto-kun aren't you?" She kept her eyes on the ceiling.

"Do you know anything?" Sasuke stood up quickly and upset the table. He bent down to pick up the cards but Sora waved him off.

"Here, I should return this to you." Sora held up the pendant.

"I've been looking everywhere for this!" Sakura exclaimed. She held it dearly, looking it over. "Thank you Sora-san!" It was then that Sakura saw the stone inside the hollow pocket.

"Once, when I was younger, I had the privilege to travel to Konoha. It was there that I met certain people…a certain Uzumaki and his brother…" She closed her eyes and recalled every single detail. She was only passing by but nothing is ever coincidental when it comes to her.

Sora sighed. Her shop had lost a wheel and forced her to set up shop in this village. The people walked about, taking a moment or two to look at her shop. It looked like it would be an uneventful day.

_**SMACK!**_

Sora looked up and saw two women glaring down at a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He had a hand to his cheek and one of the woman's hand turned red.

"Get out of my way your filthy brat!"

When the woman realized the boy wasn't going to move any time soon, she yanked him to his feet and brought up her hand. A closed umbrella zoomed through the air and hit the woman's hand, causing her to stop her attack.

"What are you doing?" A voice roared.

The woman and her friend looked up and spotted the owner of the umbrella. "Yashin-sama!"

Sora watched with interest as the child named Yashin ran to Naruto, pulled his arm out of the woman's grip and picked up his umbrellas as he opened it. The sun umbrella Yashin opened covered his face, but you could feel the anger radiating from him.

"We didn't do anything!" The woman laughed. "Naruto-kun fell and we helped him up."

"Liars!" Sora chimed. "You slapped him." She only stuck out her tongue in child like fashion at the woman's glare.

"Is this true, Naru-chan?" The umbrellas wielding brother of Naruto's asked.

The little blond didn't reply as he still cried.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yashin wrapped his arm protectively around Naruto. "Natsumi-san, Haruka-san, did you not understand Hokage-sama's orders?"

"Uh…well."

"From this time forward, do not bother to call upon me. This is the fifth time you've both gone out of your way to harass my Otōto. Why I even let it get this far is beyond me."

"But…!" Both women argued.

"Leave. You make me sick just by looking at you." Yashin lead Naruto away and approached Sora's shop. His umbrella still blocked most of his face, but Sora could see a smile. "Thank you." He bowed and motioned for Naruto to do the same. "You're not from around this place are you?"

"How can you tell?" She smiled, catching a glimpse of the distraught women slowly leave.

Yashin pulled Naruto close, like a mother hen collecting her chicks under her wing. "The villagers don't stand up for Naruto."

Little Naruto gazed up at Sora with the azure eyes that made her heart fill with warmth. His eyes adored her as his hero and as she watched the two brothers interact, he looked at his brother with pure love and idolization. Both wished her well and said they would return the next day.

"Cute siblings." Sora held her face in her hands. "Hope they do come."

The next morning, Sora woke up to pounding at the door. Groggily, Sora opened the door and found the siblings holding an armful of flowers and a bagful of Yashin's special blend of tea.

"A thank you gift for helping me make sure Naru-chan won't be bullied by those troublesome women." Yashin smiled. That was his trademark; he was famous for his dazzling smile throughout the village.

"Thank you!" Naruto grinned, holding out the flowers he picked all by himself.

Sora looked at the two siblings closely. She had never seen such close brothers as these two. The character for person, Hito, shows two lines supporting each other up. If she could chose to define Hito using two, and only two, people in the world, she would chose Yashin and Naruto.

"You love your brother, don't you Naruto-san?" Sora asked Naruto as he passed her a jar of dried mushrooms. Yashin had stopped by Sora's shop to ask if she would be kind enough to watch Naruto; she accepted.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yashin is the only one who loves me in this village. He's my protector. As long as I have Yashin, I don't need anyone else!"

Sora opened her eyes. "… But it was so long ago, I really can't remember much!" Sora laughed nervously. "But that aside, there is something that must be done."

"And that is…?" The shinobis turned waiters asked.

"A picnic!" Sora held out a picnic basket. "You've been with me several days and all you've done is work. It's time for play!" The dumbstruck shinobis were lead out a back door. "There's a large tree over that way. It's known as the World Tree. It's a nice place to sit and talk."

She waited for the two leaf shinobi to go over several hills before closing the door and locking it. "If you want to avoid them, quit popping up in placed that they are currently staying in!" Return to the table, she found a cloaked person gripping the arms of the chair. "You're lucky I really planned a day off for them…Naruto-kun."

His eyes shifted though the slits in his gold kitsune masks. "Gomen…"

The eyes Sora once knew were long gone, replaced instead with tired and fearful eyes. How Naruto even held himself was so different and it ached to see him in his current state.

"I just broke out two hours ago."

Sora hurried and set a kettle of water to boil. Muttering a recipe to herself, she plucked jars of ingredients off her many shelves. She ground varies plants, berries, and other nameless ingredients into a fine powder. The kettle whistled and she poured the water into a cup, mixing in the powder she had made. "Drink." The herbalist placed the cup in front of Naruto.

"Arigato." He grabbed hold of the plate. The cup rattled as he brought it close to his face. His hands trembled as he lifted the cup and took a long gulp. "You're the only one I trust to make this for me. I would do it myself, but my hand is unsteady and this recipe must be exact."

Sora frowned. "It's becoming worse, right?"

"**Heh."** Kyuubi snorted. **"We're lucky it's only during the full moon."**

"Those two…" Naruto drank the last of the liquid and set the cup on the table. "You read their cards." He took The Tower card in his hands.

"They annoy me. I hate having at act so nice with them." Sora replied truthfully. "I seriously don't know what you see in those two. The Uchiha is still too full of himself and that Haruno girl, too weak! I harbor doubt that they'll really help you."

"Oh Sora-chan!" Naruto chuckled. "That's the difference between you and I. Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun; they don't know what power they hold. I can't afford to lose them both. If they separate, that power…that friendship they have with me will weaken. That's why I sent them to you, for that and for another reason."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sora groaned. "I heard a bit of some of their conversation. You're the hot topic among them."

"**Really?"** Kyuubi growled.

"They may or may not talk to you."

"**Oh."**

"By the way…how long do those things plan to hang around you?" Sora pointed over Naruto's shoulder.

A swarm of Shinigami hovered behind Naruto. They all whispered to each other, their voices overlapping each other.

"Oh, you know what it's like when you're the cause of the death of those you hold dear. They stick to me like glue, hoping that I will give them new souls to harvest. Their main dream is to harvest Kyuubi and me. Like that will happen any time soon."

They chatted for a while, letting the tea take effect. Naruto rose from the table and Sora walked him to the door.

"How is it that you still have hope?" Sora asked.

"Well, Sora-chan, Kyuubi and I have a plan."

"Fine."

"They're at the World Tree right?"

Sora nodded her head in response.

"I will be back when they have left." Naruto bowed and vanished in a puff of smoke.

For another hour, Sora waited alone, drinking coffee and tea. Naruto's words lingered in her mind. The little boy Sora had met many years ago had grown up, accepting Kyuubi who was inside him. The thought of Kyuubi caused her to blush.

Happy chatter pulled her from her thoughts. The sound of Sakura's laughter and Sasuke's kind voice told her that their trip to the World Tree had been successful.

"That was great!" Sakura exclaimed as she climbed inside.

"I agree." Sasuke smiled, feeling reenergized.

Sora chuckled. The World Tree was the oldest tree in the world, planted, supposedly, when the earth was first created. The immediate land around the tree had such a calming effect upon anything that enters the area. Yet many years ago, the tree had started to die away.

"I'm glad you liked it. I though you would." _After all, it was Naruto who saved the tree._

Sasuke and Sakura sat down at the table to a cake Sora baked for them. They noticed but said nothing about the change in expression she had.

"I'm going to hitch up the horses." Sora climbed down the steps of the front door. She whistled and hoof beats responded. Horses neighed and the shop jerked forward slightly.

As Sora entered, she pulled the door closed behind her. The shop pulled forward, sending a low rumbling though the shop.

"Before the day it out, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan," Sora kept her hand on the knob and her back to the shinobi. "You will start your journey once more."

The group had not slept at all that night. Sasuke and Sakura were both dressed in simple black cotton T-shirts and dark blue shorts. Sora was looking out a window, her eyes reflecting frustration.

"Stay here." The tired, frustrated woman made her way outside once the shop had stopped. From the inside, Sasuke and Sakura heard the horses gallop into the distance. "Okay," Sora stuck her head back in. "Come out. The sun is about to rise."

Their bodies only wanted to lie down and sleep, even for half an hour.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sora commented. "No matter how often you've seen one, the sunset is always different."

The Konoha shinobi couldn't care less. "Can we just crawl into bed?" Sakura whined.

"Doesn't the canyon look beautiful?" They reached the edge and looked down to the river below.

Sakura felt Sora lower her mouth to her ear. "Sakura-chan, I will need that pendant back." The chain slipped from Sakura's neck and the winged pendant fell into Sora's waiting hands.

Their kind host slipped on the pendant and pulled out a thin red pole with a large 8-inch solid purple sphere at each end. The kind Sora vanished as she swung the pole and the sphere collided with a feathered body emitting a sickening crack. The attacker was no taller than a 5 year old, they were dressed in black, a raven's head covering the upper half of their face and a cape of feathers spread out behind them. In one clenched fist they carried a small scythe.

"Shinigami!" Sora raised her weapon above her head and rammed the blunt end cleanly through the God of Death. "You two have to get out of here, now!" She roared.

"_One of our own has been defeated!" _A mass of whispers hissed. _"Defeated at the hand of Tsubasa No Sora!'_

"I'm not letting you lay a hand on these two that are treasured greatly by Naruto-kun." She pointed her weapon at the mass of bodies, feathers, and raven masks. "Not while I'm around." She bit her thumb and applied the blood to her staff. The ends were engulfed in black flames. Holding her staff in one hand and her other hand in front of her in the Bring It On stance, she smirked. "Are you all ready to fight for your goal to the bitter end?"

Two Shinigami ran at her from her left and right. A third leapt into the air, their scythe gleaming in the first rays of the sun.

The pendant around Sora's neck vibrated. She crouched low to the ground, swinging her weapon and repelling the two Shinigami on her left and right. The scythe of the third one was swung down, colliding with the body of Sora's staff.

"You are in the way!" Freeing one hand, Sora grabbed hold of the Shinigami's face. It cried out in pain as its body combusted in black flames.

"_We must attack together!" _The remaining Shinigami roared.

"I will never understand what he sees in you. In my mind, he could have done better. However, it's not my place to decide what is valued and what is discarded. So," Once more, the staff was raised into the air and rammed into the ground. Millions of tiny cracks filled the ground and the leaf shinobi felt themselves panicking as the place they stood on began to crumble away. "I can only wish you the best, friends of Naruto."

"_Do not let those two go!" _The Shinigami hissed.

Pulling her weapon from the ground, Sora ran head first into the advancing swarm of death gods. The last image either shinobi saw was Sora being consumed by Raven feathers.

Sasuke was the first to recover from the shock. He pulled out a single kunai and wrapped wire around the handle. His plan was to throw the kunai up to the ridge, hope it takes hold, and rescue Sakura before both would climb up the canyon wall. There was just one little problem as he threw his weapon, the kunai hardly reached the ridge. He cursed aloud as he realized that he hadn't rested after the battle with Takashi. When he and Sakura had reached Sora's shop, they only slept that night and were put to work the next day and every day since then. To add onto that, they both had not slept all night long. His body ached and pleaded for rest. Even if he tried to grab hold of anything, his sore muscles cramped up. He could only imagine that his partner was having the same difficulty as he looked out of the corner of his eyes to see her wince.

The river was rushing towards them as an alarming rate. It was, from a quick survey, only about a couple feet deep…if they were lucky.

_I'll kill Sora with my own hands if the Shinigami don't beat me to her. _This was their last thought as they brought up their arms to protect themselves as they slammed into the water and were pummeled by rocks.

"Tsubasa No Sora." A voice called to her from outside of the mass of feathers and bodies. "I've come to repay my debt."

In a swirl of scorching winds, the Shinigami were forced to retreat from their enemy and tend to their injured comrades.

"Need a hand?" Sora looked up and found herself staring into bright gold eyes.

"Taiyou!" Taking hold of the outstretched hand, Sora got to her feet.

The girl named Taiyou looked no older than 12 years. Her silk locks of golden hair were tied back in a long snaking ponytail. She had a pure gold kimono with a large red dragon sewed twirling around her clothes in red thread. She smiled brightly, her tanned skin giving off a healthy glow.

"Tsubasa No Sora…even if you add a title to your name, you still are Sora." Taiyou grinned.

Sora smiled as she clutched her left shoulder. She walked over to a near by tree, and slid down to the base. Her dark blue hair faded into light sky blue, and her dark colored clothes bleed a sky blue, taking the form of a kimono with a white dragon on it.

"And what brings you here Taiyou?" A third person appeared behind Taiyou, an object covered in linen tucked under one arm.

"Naruto-kun! Kyuubi-sama!" Taiyou jumped and clamped her arms around his neck. "Hi!"

The carrier of Kyuubi didn't seem fazed as Taiyou hung from his neck. "Taiyou, is your twin sister well?"

"Hai! Tsuki is just fine!"

Taiyou and Naruto chatted for five minutes about the weather.

"Naruto-kun," Sora spoke as she leaned back against the tree and her staff lying discarded at her feet, "you and Kyuubi are really going to do this? Have you though this out?"

"Yes, I have. This is only an experiment, but it may help in the oncoming war. Finally, the stone had reached maturity." He pointed to the bundle he carried.

"You do know that this will be the war to end all wars." Sora added.

Taiyou nodded. "What ever you want Naruto-kun, Kyuubi, you have our forces behind you. Your army is at your every word and command." Taiyou got on a single knee and lowered her head. "I swear loyalty to Naruto and Kyuubi only!"

Naruto gave a small smile and turned to Sora. "And you, oh enchanting sky?"

Sora scoffed. "Don't even try Naruto-kun. You know I've sworn my life to you."

"_As long as I have Yashin, I don't need anyone else!"_

_Sora crouched down. "Well, what about me?"_

_Naruto thought as he ate a slice of cake that Sora had bough for him. "I like Sora-chan too!"_

"_Well then," Sora smiled, "I'll be here for you…" She lowered her voice and whispered, "And for your friend."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Oh don't mind me…I'm just rambling." She smoothly brushed away a crumb from Naruto's face._

_There was a knock at the door and Yashin stood in the doorway. Naruto thanked Sora for her promise and cake. As Yashin lead Naruto out, Sora got a glimpse of Yashin's uncovered face. His eyes locked with Sora's for the briefest of a second before his sun umbrella came down, but what Sora saw in his eyes only proved her suspicions: Kyuubi was housed in young Naruto and that the rumors of his sealing in Konoha was true._

"_Oi! Naruto!" She waved as she looked back, "till my last dying breath!"_

"But what about those two that were sent crumbling off the cliff?" Sora looked up to the swaying leaves of the tree. "It's not right to keep the truth hidden from them. This war that you are helping start and finish…The Great Eternal War…their place in it…your role…"

Naruto pressed his lips together. He knew what she was getting at. A small butterfly landed on his shoulder. "I never want to lose another precious person again. There is a price on my head and the reward draws people into this war. Yashin…he…was a victim of war and I have survivors guilt, I wasn't harmed like he was. His time with me…Kira's time with me…your time with me…I want to protect all this with my life. Eien (Eternity)…" He placed a hand on his abdomen, right over the seal, "can leave its mark on people. Kyuubi knows the meaning of the word, yet he knows also what mortality means. To protect a masterpiece created out of boundless love, we both are willing to put our eternal time, my immortality, on the line. I won't lose this war!"

"Kyuubi-sama." Taiyou spoke. "You do realize that this time around, the price for starting this war will be greater than the first time."

"**You think I don't know that****?"** Kyuubi snapped. **"I don't care what price I will pay, I will not let them destroy what I've made!"** He pivoted on his heel. **"I have to go. The reinforcements for Konoha will move soon and I must try to lift the Jutsu off Yume. We've waited many years, and now with the help of this stone, we can achieve a higher result. It will take a while but we hope to revive more than just a village."**

_**Ima sugu ni aitai kimi ga suki dakara**_

_**Kizutsuku koto ga kowakute nigetai kedo**_

_**Mienai shigarami ni tsubasa torawaretemo**_

_**Soredemo kimi wa kanashii hodo taisetsu na hito**_

_**(I want to see you right away, because I love you,**_

_**Even though I want to run away because I'm scared of being hurt.**_

_**If this unseen barrier around me should tear away my wings,**_

_**Still, you are so precious to me that it makes me sad**_

Naruto turned his eyes skyward as the haunting song rung in his mind, watching the endless yet lonesome sky where the isolated sun shone brightly. He saw passing clouds, thin, transparent, and dying. "Sora, Taiyou, I'm doing this for you also. No one should ever be alone."

* * *

Sitting on the Hokage's desk, the music box retrieved from the Uzumaki chamber revolved in place, playing its melody. The musical notes slowed, lingering in the stillness of the empty room. Before it could play the finally note, a single jagged crack appeared, and breaking only the surface and dividing the music box into equal halves. 


	18. Ch 16: Never Forget Those Emotions

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Sixteen: Never Forget Those Emotions**

A leaf broke off from the tree, twirling and tumbling rapidly towards the ground. Gracefully, it landed in the open palm of a person napping underneath its many branches.

"You…are beautiful. Is that gorgeous face truly your own? Or…are you hiding behind a mask?"

The sleep stirred and opened an eye. "Can't I ever get a moment of peace around here? I work and work, I just needed to get out of there Sonkei."

Sonkei bowed her head. "Master, do not forget your duty."

"Hai, but even I tire of this type of life. Look at this place Sonkei, so peaceful and untainted." Master admired the trees, the plants and flowers, the mountains in the background, the clouds in the sky, and the birds that flew through the air. With a twisted smile it added, "I can't wait to lay waste to this land through war. Only after can I finally rest."

"I hate to disrupt your leisure time Master, but Yuri has lost track of Sasuke and Sakura."

"Sonkei, can't you do something? I want time for myself. I am tired."

Sonkei sighed. "Come now Master. You don't expect me to punish her?" She glided down and landed on her Master's lap. "Master?" A soft snore signaled that Master was asleep. "Once Konoha falls and Naruto is yours, I wonder what you will do. There is something about him that softens people. Master, will you still hold onto that grudge you hold in your heart? Once you have a taste of his intoxicating spirit, will you be forever hooked?"

Of course, her Master did not respond, it only slept.

"Fine, you win today Master." She crawled up Master's arm. "You will do as you please today." She rubbed her feathered face against her Master's cheek. "Have a nice nap Master and I will see you soon." She spread her wings and quietly left her Master's side.

Master's nap was plagued by dreams of family killed long ago.

"I can't seem to protect anything. These two hands are useless. I don't deserve to live."

_Will you let your light die out without trying to change anything? Why don't you fight back?_

"How?"

_The Kyuubi…_

"Yes…" Master awoke to see Sonkei become a large golden spot in the sky. "The Kyuubi…inside Naruto-kun will get me what I want. Sonkei, you and I will succeed in capturing him." Master yawned. "Right after this nap." It closed its eyes to ready itself for slumber once more.

* * *

"They look terrible Ojii-san!"

"Mitsuki, go get some more cool water. While you're up, get some fresh bandages too."

"Hai Ojii-san!"

A small window was open, letting in the soft light and the smell of salt.

Sakura blinked open her eyes. A white bird flew by, a silver-scaled fish thrashing wildly in its beak. She rolled her head so she faced the opposite direction of the window. Sasuke was lying on a futon, a blue with white border blanket draped carefully over his sleeping form.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura tried to move her arm but pain shot up her arm, making it impossible to move.

"Young lady!" An old man dropped the teakettle he was holding as he spotted Sakura trying to rise out of bed. "You mustn't strain your body!"

"Where are we?" Sakura ignored the man's frantic cries. The room was a soft creamy peach with mousse brown trimming. One of two windows was open, letting in a gentle, salty breeze.

"You're on my fishing boat. My granddaughter and I had started dragging in our net when we spotted you and the young man," he nodded towards Sasuke, "inside. We pulled you on board and dried you off. Mitsuki-chan changed your clothes."

A knock at the door stopped the old man's explanation. "Ojii-san?"

"Come in Mitsuki. One of our guests has woken up."

The door creaked open. A face peered around the door. Two lavender eyes scanned the room and locked onto Sakura. Mitsuki entered the room, a bowl of water in one hand and the other holding a large first aid kit. Her lavender hair was pulled back to the base of her neck, forming two loosely tied pigtails. She wore a U neck, sleeveless solid lavender dress with a long sleeved white shirt underneath. As she walked, her socks made a soft padded sound like the feet of kittens on the wood floor.

"Hello!" Mitsuki greeted Sakura with a warm smile.

"This is my granddaughter, Mitsuki, she's 12 years old. I am Soma Daisuke." The old man, age 60, introduced himself. "Young lady, may I ask how you wound up trapped in my net?"

Sakura sat on her futon, looking at her blanket. "We're looking for someone we miss dearly and…" Flashes of Sora came rushing to mind. "Someone saved our lives. She risked her own, along with ours, in order to ensure our mission." She frowned.

Daisuke sighed. "I see." He turned to his granddaughter. "Mitsuki-chan, be kind enough to changer her bandages. I shall prepare a light meal for our guests and send off a message. When we get to the port, we shall take them to a doctor."

"Hai, Ojii-san." Mitsuki opened the first aid box as her grandfather left the room.

Sakura was not in any state to try to heal herself, everything hurt to move and she was covered in gaze and bandages.

"Where are we Soma-san?" Sakura asked as Mitsuki started to unwrap her arms.

"On the Uzumaki Sea, we'll be stopping at the Village of First Dawn. After that we'll take you to see a doctor in the Kitsune Village."

"Kitsune Village?" Sakura wearily questioned.

"Hai." Mitsuki helped Sakura slip off the shirt she was wearing. Using a cotton swab, Mitsuki applied disinfectant on the open wound on Sakura's back and shoulders. "It's a beautiful placed, you'll see. Everything is so peaceful. We hardly have any need for our shinobi. We're a very lucky village."

After wrapping new bandages around Sakura's chest, Mitsuki helped Sakura button her shirt closed. "Finished." Both girls exchanged a grin and giggled.

In his futon, many hours later, Sasuke stirred and slowly woke up. He could see Sakura sitting in a chair near the window, staring out at the cloudless sky. A light blue sweater was draped over her shoulder. One of her hands was heavily bandaged, her face showed signs of bruising and there were square patches of gaze taped above her eyes.

"Sakura-chan…" He groaned. Trying to sit up, he propped himself on his elbows. A pain, like a white-hot knife cutting through his left shoulder forced him back down and made him cry in pain.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stood on shaky legs at the cry. She left the safety of her chair and started for Sasuke. Her legs gave out beneath her, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke yelled in surprise, trying his best not to move and receive another round of pain.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura raised her head to look at her comrade.

Before Sasuke was allowed to reply, running footsteps could be heard rushing towards the door. Without so much as a knock, the door was thrown open and a girl stood framed in the doorway, panting and wide-eyed.

"Mitsuki-san." Sakura was able to pull herself into a sitting position.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing? You know that your legs can't support your weight right now."

"Gomen! Sasuke-kun cried out in pain." Sakura explained as Mitsuki came over and helped her stand.

"Where is the bell I gave you?" Mitsuki asked.

"Near Sasuke-kun." Sakura pointed.

Mitsuki groaned as she led Sakura to her futon. Once Sakura was sitting comfortably, Mitsuki turned to Sasuke.

"Are you in any more pain, Uchiha Sasuke-san?" She asked.

"Not if I don't move." He replied.

Mitsuki sighed. "We're nearing the port. It shouldn't be long now. We'll take you to a doctor in the Kitsune Village."

At the word Kitsune, Sasuke sat up ignoring the pain that surged through his body.

"Uchiha-san!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm fine." Sasuke held his left shoulder. "You said Kitsune Village. Have you seen a loud mouth blond? He's a bit of an idiot, but is always happy with a grin on his face."

He waited for a reply. Behind Mitsuki, Sakura frowned and shook her head. "You could wait a little while before you question people about Naruto-kun." Sakura scolded the Uchiha gently.

"You know Naruto-ojisan?" (Note: Oji-san is usually reserved for a middle-aged man, not a boy in his teens.)

"Uncle Naruto?" Both Shinobi asked. So far, Naruto had been referred to as Kami, Angel, Onii-san, and Aniki…but Oji-san?

"Yes. Naruto-ojisan is famous in both the village of First Dawn and the Kitsune Village. Do you want me to tell you the story?" Mitsuki asked, looking at both shinobi with a smile.

"Hai!"

With that, Mitsuki sat on the edge of Sakura's futon and took a breath. It had been told countless times, passed from person to person, but it had started so simply that many cried when it was told. Many more cried when Mitsuki told the story of a young uncle who loved her dearly.

Naruto, now 16 years old in both body and mind, arrived tired and hungry to a seaside village. As he entered, he ignored the odd stares he was getting for having fox ears and off white eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair, now having faint red tips.

"Our appearance is changing." He commented. "I wouldn't be surprised if in a few more years, no one would recognize me any more."

He looked around, trying to find a ramen stand. Silently he thanked his luck that his eyesight was improving, spotting a small ramen cart several blocks away. Hungry, he briskly walked towards the cart.

"Hello," Naruto smiled as he sat down on the stool, "could I get a bowl of pork ramen?'

The owner stared at Naruto. Catching himself being rude to a costumer, he set to work preparing the bowl of ramen. In minutes, he placed the bowl in front of Naruto, his eyes lingering on Naruto's face.

"You're not from around here."

Naruto stopped eating. "What makes you say that?

The owner of the ramen stand gave a small cough. "Your ears," At this Naruto's left ear gave a small twitch, "it's not any we have ever seen. Your skin is almost ghostly white showing that you have not worked long in the sun; even girls would envy your complexion. Those eyes of yours, it's an unnatural color for anyone of this place. They are like two polished pearls of the sea. Even your hair, it's the color of sunshine, unlike the dark colors our people have."

In response to the compliments, Naruto continued to eat as other costumers arrived. He silently watched their unclear outlines from the corner of his eyes, taking in each unique voice and scent. There was a young girl and her grandfather, a pair of siblings, a romantic couple consisting of a girl and boy no older than Naruto. The couple drew Naruto's attention.

The boy said something and the girl laughed. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and gently tucked it behind her ear. She blushed like mad and mumbled a thank you. Both continued to converse over a bowl of ramen and two cups of tea.

Naruto signaled the owner over and motioned to his empty cup of tea. The owner gladly refilled it, his eyes lingering on Naruto as he left. Naruto picked up his cup and stared at the liquid inside.

"_Naruto, I love you!" _He closed his eyes as he recalled those words. _"I love you so much that I can't stop it from overflowing inside of me!"_

"Yuki…" He sighed as be brought the cup to his lips. So engrossed was he in his memory that he didn't notice the young girl from his early observation climb onto the stool next to him, reach out with a single small hand to grab hold of his ear, and pull. He let out a gagging noise as he half swallowed, half choked on the tea inside his mouth.

"They're real." She mused as Naruto was still coughing up a lung.

"Mitsuki-chan!" The old man with her yelped. "What did you do to the young man?"

"Nothing Ojii-san. I just wanted to know if his Kitsune ears were real or not." Mitsuki, age 9, replied innocently. "They're real."

"I'm so sorry." Mitsuki's grandfather apologized to Naruto, who was still trying to stop coughing.

"It's okay." Naruto regained himself. "I guess seeing anyone with Kitsune ears would be odd." He rubbed his ears. "But there are better ways to find out."

The old man bowed, introducing himself as Soma Daisuke, age 57, and his granddaughter, Soma Mitsuki.

"Is there anything I can do for you young man, as an apology?" Daisuke asked.

"Well…" Naruto thought aloud "I do need lodging for tonight. Do you know of any hotels or inns with vacancies?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't think of any." Daisuke paused as he thought for a moment. "I have a spare bed room, would you like to use it?"

"If it is alright with you." Naruto replied and smiled at Mitsuki. "And you, little curious kitten."

Mitsuki smiled. Her grandfather and Naruto spoke about a price, Naruto wanted to pay while Daisuke kindly refused. Mitsuki slipped her hand into her grandfather's old, warm hands that worked so hard at picking up the heavy fishing nets in order to place food on their table.

Naruto turned to the owner and paid not only his own bill but also that of Daisuke and Mitsuki.

"Shall we go on our way?" Naruto inquired as he slipped his frog purse into a tan travel bag.

"Of course!" Daisuke gently steered Naruto into the direction of his house, Mitsuki walking at her grandfather's side.

Naruto's ears twitched as Mitsuki watched him. One of his ears turned back and twirled in a little semi-circle. His right left arm swung back and forth as his right hand rested on his side bag, allowing Mitsuki to observe the thin fingers and long, claw like nails. As she walked alongside Naruto, she noticed his awkward steps, he paused for a small moment, just noticeable, so he could stand properly. The moonlight made his face glow, giving him a healthier look.

Her grandfather coughed and let go of Mitsuki's hand. He fumbled for the keys and opened a large brown door. They had arrived.

"I'll show you to your room." Daisuke walked down the dim hallway.

"Arigatou." Naruto gave a small bow and followed the old man, leaving Mitsuki to lock the front door.

Tired, Mitsuki hurried to her room as her grandfather went into the kitchen to prepare some warm cinnamon tea.

As Mitsuki neared her room, Naruto poked his head into the hallway.

"Ah, little curious kitten." He smiled. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Right there." She pointed to the door next to her own.

"Arigatou!" He grinned at her in thanks.

Mitsuki slipped into her room and crawled into bed. As she lay in bad, staring at the ceiling, she could hear her grandfather make his way to his room. The water in the bathroom stopped running and the door opened. Naruto and her grandfather exchanged "Good night!" and entered their rooms. Their doors closed behind them and she turned over in her bed. She slept soundly that night, enjoying her dreams.

"Curious little kitten!" A soothing voice gently roused her from slumber. "Your grandfather is getting ready to leave."

Mitsuki bolted out of bed. "Ojii-san! I'm almost ready!" She yelled down the hallway as she ran into the bathroom.

"Is she always like this?" Naruto asked as Daisuke sat at the table, pouring a cup of coffee for Naruto.

"No. She usually gets up on her own." Daisuke replied, holding out a cup for Naruto. "Since my own son and my daughter-in-law's death, she had been trying to not become a burden for me. She could never be a burden, never."

"Arigatou." Naruto accepted the coffee and drank.

"Did you sleep well, Uzumaki-san?"

"Yes." Naruto sipped the hot brown, caffeine-loaded liquid. "Why do you ask?"

"The bags under your eyes, they seem just a little darker today."

"Oh," Replied Naruto touching the dark circles around his eyes, "don't worry about it."

Mitsuki took this time to appear, panting and dressed in purple shots and a white t-shirt. "Ojii-san."

Daisuke smiled at Mitsuki, handed her breakfast and reached for their lunch. Naruto grabbed the lunch first and waited by the door as Mitsuki slipped on her black shoes. Naruto smiled as Daisuke tried to convince him not to carry the lunch.

As they walked along the dirt road, people peered out of their homes to catch a glimpse of the "beautiful stranger who arrived yesterday evening." They gazed longing to touch Naruto's ears and to run a hand over his creamy skin.

Daisuke pointed to his fishing boat and told Naruto it was called Tsuki after Mitsuki's mother. As they climbed aboard, he calmly explained that his daughter-in-law had died giving birth to Mitsuki and soon after, Mitsuki's father had drowned at sea. After waiting for a few other anglers, Daisuke set sail.

"Aren't you hot in that?" Mitsuki asked Naruto, pulling on his cloak.

"No, not really." Naruto patted the empty space next to him on the floor. Mitsuki sat down and looked at the seagulls. "Do you always join your grandfather on his fishing trips?"

"Iie, sometimes I stay at home. Ojii-san gets worried, so I follow him."

"I see." Naruto tilted his head back and his eyes followed the movement of a random, invisible object, a wave sent a spray of salt water into the air, gently cooling Naruto's face. "It's so beautiful here."

"Hai, I love being here with Ojii-san. We don't make a bunch of money and sometimes I have to help by working, but we're together and that makes me very happy." Mitsuki smiled. "My father and mother are gone, but I'm still here for a reason. What that reason is, I don't know."

The sail was brought down and the nets were thrown over the side. Besides Daisuke, there were several other men, possibly in their 30's, working together. Everyone had a family at home, children who go to school in the nearby village and a wife who sewed clothes in order to sell.

Currently, in their wait for the fish to gather, they had begun a game of Go. Mitsuki joined in, cheering her grandfather as he played a younger player.

"Kyuubi."

"**What kit?"** Kyuubi yawned, bored.

"What should we do for them?"

Kyuubi blinked a few times before he realized what Naruto was getting at. **"Kit, I don't want to go swimming yet."**

Naruto slipped off his cloak. The sun hit his bare arms; the warmth was delightful and wondrous. He glanced over to see that group engaged in the game of Go. Without a second thought, Naruto climbed over the edge of the ship and dove head first into the blue depths.

Daisuke turned his attention away from the game. "Uzumaki-san!" Naruto's cloak was folded neatly on the ground, waiting for its master's return.

Mitsuki was the first one to the scene, looking over the raining and seeing only the ripples on the water's surface. "Uzumaki-san."

Below the surface of the water, Naruto used the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu to create a team of ten clones. Using rather crude sign language, Naruto relayed his plan to his clones.

"The kind of fish we usually catch are about 10 inches long, silver with a green strip running down the length of their body on both sides." Daisuke had told him earlier that morning. "It's the most abundant but most elusive fish. We're lucky if we catch 30."

_Your luck is going to change today, Daisuke-san. This way you will take more time to spend with the little curious kitten. _Naruto guided his group, cutting through the water like a knife, easily twisting, gliding, and turning several somersaults in the water.

A flash of silver and green scales instantly caught Naruto's eyes. He motioned his clones to stealthy surround the school of fish. Lifting a clawed hand, he counted down from five. His body glowed with a red chakra as he signaled the start of the plan. Five clones shot out of their hiding place among the rocks, forcing the fish to swim towards the boat and towards the open nets. The silver scales glimmered in the scattered rays of the sun, allowing Naruto's eyes an easy trail to follow. The remaining five clones followed behind, swimming around to catch any strays that broke off from the school. Even from this distance, Naruto could see the net and he sent two clones to swim along the bottom towards the net. They would spread the net out to give the fish a greater surface area to be caught in.

On the boat, Daisuke and Mitsuki, along with the others, continued to scan the waves for any signs of the young man.

"Hey look there!" One of the crewmembers pointed to the water just around the boat. Silver scales reflected the sun and the water churned as fish jumped and trashed under the water. Several distorted figures raced around, leaving a trail of bubbles in their wake.

"Pull the net in!" Daisuke ordered. The others on board hurried to the side and grabbed the net. They strained against the weight and, as they continued to pull, four Narutos leapt from the water and unto the boat each holding in a clawed hand a part of the net.

"All together now!" Naruto's clones yelled. The net was pulled up in one swift movement. A single fish flopped out, tumbling though the air. Before it reached the safety of the water, Naruto leapt out of the sea, trickles of water falling down his back as he sank his teeth into the poor fish and landed on all fours on the boat.

All the clones vanished as the men congratulated each other; Daisuke took Mitsuki and swung her playfully through the air. Naruto sat on the floor like a waiting fox, holding the dead fish in his mouth. He shook himself dry, sending beads of water into the air. The fish fell from his mouth as he stood, walked over to Mitsuki and smiled.

"Uzumaki-san…" Mitsuki looked at Naruto with big, round, curious eyes.

"What is it, curious little kitten?"

"Were your eyes always outlined in blue with a ring of red?" She asked innocently.

"I beg your pardon?" Naruto cocked his head to a side.

"Last time I saw your eyes, Uzumaki-san, they were the color of pearls." Mitsuki stated.

Naruto ran to the railing and stared out at the water. His iris had a red outline that framed the blue of his eye that ran into white. He blinked several times before his image was distorted by an incoming wave. He bowed his head, closed his eyes and grinned. "Our power truly amazes me at time."

As he turned, the others on board were celebrating the plentiful catch.

"You know Kyuubi…"

"**What kit?"**

"I wish everyday was like this. Working for your family, having the ocean as your backyard, clear skies, and birds soaring above you…this is how life should be." He frowned after a pause. "And somehow, this peace shall be destroyed because of us…as if I feel dirty enough."

Evening came with steamed fish. Everyone in the village had heard of what had happened on the boat earlier that day. Most of the fish was given out to everyone in the village and the men on board gathered their families at Daisuke's house. Several tables were set out in their backyard, Mitsuki was busy placing paper cups and napkins as the older women came out with a pan filled with steamed fish.

"Mitsuki, dear, would you be kind enough to get the young man from his room?"

"Hai!" Mitsuki set down the last of the napkins and cups and took off for Naruto's room.

Mitsuki walked down the hallway that lead to Naruto's room. Her bedroom door was closed tightly, so was her grandfathers'; Naruto's door on the other hand remained ajar

"Uzumaki-san?" She knocked at the door. "It's time to eat."

Naruto appeared in the doorway, dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt, black slacks, and black sandals. "Shall we eat?" He offered Mitsuki his clawed hand and smiled.

"Yeah!" Mitsuki returned the smile with one of her own.

Once outside, the celebration started. Wine and Sake were brought out, offered to all the adults and, lastly, offered to Naruto. He declined, using his age as an excuse. It was only after someone made a remark about him being only a child did Naruto accept a cup.

"Here's to Uzumaki Naruto, our greatest hero ever!" Daisuke hiccupped.

"Yeah!" Everyone raised his or her cups.

Mitsuki watched everyone from the safety of the children's table. Naruto spotted her, waved and walked over.

"Hello little curious kitten." He greeted her and bowed to the other children.

"Are you the boy who helped catch the fish?" A little boy with dark blue hair asked.

"I am." Replied Naruto as he sat down in a chair.

The children continued to ask question after question to which Naruto gave humorous answers. The party was far from being finished, but Mitsuki felt herself nodding off.

"Little curious kitten, are you tired?" Naruto asked as he saw her trying to stay awake.

"Just a little bit." She yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"You should just say so. Come here, I'll take you to your room." Naruto gently got Mitsuki to her feet and gathered her into his arms. Swiftly, he wove through the tables and laughter of the background. He entered the house and picked his way through the maze of dishes and the two women who had the task of cleaning. Mitsuki's door opened with a gentle nudge of his feet and Naruto entered. "Here we are, in your room." He set her down softly as to not fully wake her.

"Okay…" Mitsuki walked the distance from her door to her bed, passing a small writing desk and chair. Near her bed was a lamp on an end table. She fumbled with the lamp and turned it on. Light filled the room, allowing Naruto to see the pastel purple walls. "Uzumaki-san?" Mitsuki called out as she crawled into bed.

"Hai?"

"Can you tell me a story? I sleep better if I hear one." She made herself comfortable as Naruto walked towards her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"A story…hmm." Naruto wondered. "Okay, I got it. Once upon a time, there lived two brothers. The eldest brother was very smart, loved by others and a wonderful healer. Many people, much older than he, would ask him to visit when they were sick. The youngest brother was not as well liked as the oldest but the younger brother loved his Onii-san and his Onii-san loved him. They lived together in a small house outside a village. Everyday, both brothers had to enter the village to get food, medicine, and clothes. In that village were scary people who wanted nothing more than to rip the brothers from each other, keeping the eldest and exiling the youngest."

"Why didn't they like the youngest?" Mitsuki asked.

"Well, the youngest had something wrong with him. When he was born, a curse was placed on him by his own blood." Naruto rested on one hand as he spoke

"And the eldest one? Didn't he also have it?"

"No, the eldest was fine." Naruto shook his head.

"Did the older brother hate the younger brother because of it?"

"Let me continue. The boy's Onii-san saw the fear the people caused his otōto. One day he was out for a walk with his otōto when people began to whisper and point. The youngest felt shame and lowered his head in defeat. Suddenly, the oldest lifted his otōto's head, placed a warm kiss on his forehead, and smiled at him. 'Listen to me, otōto, I love you dearly. Whatever pain you feel, I feel. We are brothers connected by a special bond no one could possibly understand. They may not like you, but I will always love you. Keep your eyes on me and only me, because I only have my eyes on you.' His otōto looked at him with a perplexed look. He had forgotten that a warm person was always at his side: His Onii-san. Taking his Onii-san's hand, he walked forward taking note of how less painful it was to walk in that village." Naruto finished.

"Uzumaki-san…" Mitsuki looked at him through half closed eyes. "Were you the youngest?"

Naruto's eyes widen as he turned to look at Mitsuki. "How…?"

"The way you talked about your Onii-sama is the same way Ojii-san talks about my parents. Do you think I can meet your brother some day?"

"Dunno."

"Where is your brother now?"

"Away…but still in my heart."

"That's how it should be." Mitsuki smiled. "Uzumaki-san…"

"Call my Naruto-san."

"Can I call you Naruto-ojisan? One of my friends told me that an Oji-san are very nice and tell stories about themselves to their niece. They make sure the niece is in bed on time, they answer the questions of their niece's friends in funny ways and just like you are near with me, they stay with their niece."

A smile formed on Naruto's face. "I've been called a lot of things these past couple of years, but I never would have thought I would ever be called Oji-san. If that is what the little curious kitten wishes to call me, then Oji-san I shall be. Now go to sleep."

"Good Night Oji-san." Mitsuki quickly rolled over in her bed.

Naruto turned off the lamp and silently exited the room. He double-checked to make sure the door was closed before entering his own room.

"Kyuubi."

"**I'm here kit."**

"I…that girl…never." Naruto could not express his emotion properly in words.

"**Let it out kit."** Kyuubi calmly replied as Naruto wept.

"It makes me so happy Kyuubi. I've never felt this way over a simply suffix."

Kyuubi heard the laughter outside, he heard the rhythmic breathing of Mitsuki as she slept, and he heard Naruto's quiet weeping. **"Just a little longer."**

This living arrangement with Mitsuki and her grandfather Daisuke lasted for several weeks. During those weeks, Naruto would join the fishing group when they asked, but for most days, he would stay with Mitsuki on dry land as they waited for Daisuke to return.

It was thanks to Naruto that Daisuke's group was successful, but it was that success that brought unwanted attention.

"I'm off!" Daisuke called back into the house. "Don't burn down the house."

"We will!" Joked the two inside.

Daisuke shook his head and left.

Mitsuki and Naruto exchanged a smirk and planned to get some ice cream. The people all warmly greeted Naruto. A few children asked if they could have another relay with Naruto's clones. Naruto told them that some other day; today he and Mitsuki were going to get some ice cream. They started a conversation about Naruto's eyes.

"Well, near the pupil it's an azure color but once you reach the edgy of the iris, it's an angry red." Mitsuki replied to Naruto's request of describing his eye color.

"That's…good I guess." Naruto gently squeezed Mitsuki's hand as they turned the corner.

Two large built men dressed in black blocked their way. Naruto was about to speak up when someone came crashing through the display case in their front window.

"I'll ask again, where is the Soma residence? I heard they have a little treasure that has helped bring in money to this village."

The storeowner, by the name of Kai, struggled to get up. He spotted Naruto and Mitsuki. "Na-naruto-san."

"Eh?" The attacker stepped out of the broken window. He stood at about 5 feet 11 inches, wore a navy blue business suit with a black tie. In his right hand was a cherry wood cane with a heavy silver wolf head on top. His raven black hair was slicked back allowing view of his midnight blue eyes. "Are you the one who has helped this village prosper?"

"Maybe I am." Naruto growled as he pushed Mitsuki behind her.

"I am Niwa Ogata, I run the Niwa Fishing Incorporation not far from here. And I have come here to make an offer you can't refuse."

"I refuse." Naruto replied. "I don't care about some big shot that runs a company. Even if I heard your offer, I refuse."

"Who said you had any choice?" Ogata smirked. "I said an offer you can't refuse!"

The two men moved quickly, one grabbing Mitsuki's arm roughly as the other went after Naruto.

"Eek!" Shrieked Mitsuki. "Let me go!"

"Mitsuki!" Naruto yelled as he threw the other man over his shoulder and slammed him to the ground.

Ogata watched as Naruto sprang on top of the other man, digging his nails into the man's arms. Mitsuki ran into the nearest store where the wife of the owner held her close. The other storeowners hid behind their doors, never taking their eyes off the spectacle. Naruto was about to deal his final blow when he cried out.

"Argh!" He let go of the man as he fell. A long thin blade was protruding from his shoulder. Blood began to soak the clothes underneath his cloak as he tried to sit up right.

"I don't happen to like violence very much." Ogata frowned, holding his cane up in front of him, the gold tip swinging lose to reveal an inner chamber. "Be civilized and come peacefully."

Naruto pulled out the blade, holding it in his right hand as he felt his blood seep through his clothes. "You bastard!" He threw the blade back.

Ogata swung his cane down, knocking the weapon off course and into the ground. He gripped the wolf's head and twisted the body of the cane. A long, thin sword emerged, glinting in the sun as he discarded the wooden sheath. He pointed the sword end towards Naruto. "You're not the only one who can fight here."

Holding a clawed hand over his closing wound, Naruto staggered to a slouched standing position. His eyes darted to Mitsuki and the others around him. _Crap! I cannot let this guy even graze me with that sword! _He lifted his hand off the closed wound, seeing the red blood that stained his fingers. _I was careless and let my emotions get the better of me. Such a dangerous thing I carry within myself. _

Ogata gripped his sword and ran towards Naruto. The Jinchuuriki leapt out of the way and glared at his attacker, the usual red-blue around his eyes bleed into brilliant red. A smile formed on Naruto's lips as he gathered Chakra at his feet. He projected himself forward, kicking off from the ground, his left hand drawn back. Ogata pivoted, feeling the sharp claws graze his skin.

"You are good." Ogata remarked. "But I am so much better."

Naruto quickly spun as he landed, watching in shocked wonder as he saw an embroidered falcon appear several inches from his face. The sword penetrated his chest as Ogata rammed into him, pinning him to the tree behind him like a species of butterfly on a collector's wall.

"You weren't such a challenge after all." Ogata frowned as Naruto silently gasped. "Pity. I had such a high opinion of you." He smirked as he cruelly pulled out the sword from the tree in order to twist it. "Everything I've heard is a lie. It must have been a fluke that has let you slip through our fingers."

"S-so," Naruto hissed through the pain. "You're a Falcon?"

"Exactly," Ogata reached into his coat and pulled out a 5 inch clear plastic tube with an end cut at an angel. "Don't mind me, you go ahead and die." He drew back his hand and rammed the tube into Naruto, nearly striking his heart.

Naruto let out a scream, there was just so much pain. A metallic smell reached Naruto's nose. Terrified, he glanced to his shoulder. Ogata was busy collecting the blood that poured from Naruto into a crystal container. His head spun from the smell of the blood and the steady blood loss.

_**Kit!**_

_Kyuubi…it hurts, I cannot move my left hand._

_**I know Kit. Don't worry, let my take over.**_

Ogata corked the container and held it up to the sun. "Will Master be able to use just these 3 ounces?"

"Oi, teme." Naruto coughed. "You'll regret ever taking my blood."

"Oh really?" Ogata replied. "How?"

"**Because," **Kyuubi's voice over took Naruto's, **"you didn't take me into consideration." **His hand flared with Chakra as he took hold of Ogata's sword and snapped the blade in half. **"That was a mistake." **Growling, Kyuubi pushed off from the tree, leaving behind the bloodstained blade embedded in the tree. **"I'll teach you to mess with Naruto!" **

Ogata saw Naruto's image blur and felt the punch to his stomach. The small container slipped from this grip, landing on the ground below. He threw out his hands to stop his fall when a kick to his back sent high into the sky. He felt two simultaneous kicks to his back aid his ascend into the sky. Two angry red eyes bore into his own as Naruto smiled and slammed an elbow into his chest.

The ground below Ogata received his body, sending up a cloud of dust. Kyuubi swiftly landed on the ground, crouched low, tail swinging back and forth, tightly gripping the tube that Ogata had plunged into Naruto's body in one hand. Kyuubi's eyes scanned the crater in the ground once the dust had settled. Ogata was laying still, his eyes unfocused.

"So, you really don't disappoint." Ogata managed to choke out. "I'm glad."

A shadow fell over his face, two red eyes looking at him. **"Do you really think it would be easy to steal our blood away?"** Kyuubi gripped the shallow tube tightly. **"You must have been high off something."** His bushy tail wrapped itself around the container. **"You risk angering me just to get this."** He walked slowly down the slope. Carefully, Kyuubi seized the front of Ogata's shirt and lifted him up so only the tips of his polished shoes grazed the ground. **"I don't want to hurt you, will you leave peacefully?"**

"Like hell I will." Ogata spat.

Kyuubi's ears lowered as he heard Ogata's response. **"You won't reconsider, will you?"**

To that, Ogata smiled and gave Kyuubi the finger. "What do you think, you monster?" He glared at Kyuubi. "People die because of you everyday, why would I be any different? How am I any different from your dear brother Yashin, Naruto-san?"

Naruto felt a cold unmatched by any other wash over him. He stopped breathing, hearing only the slow beating of his heart. "Onii-chan…" He whimpered as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"**How dare you speak Yashin's name to the kit!" **Kyuubi bared his fangs. He flexed his free hand, gathering chakra. **"You'll regret ever meeting the kit or I!"**

Blood rained over the ground as Kyuubi sliced cleanly through Ogata's abdomen, slicing the man in two. Blinded by tears, he threw Ogata's body to the ground and staggered out of the small crater.

"Onii-chan…" Naruto cried as he dug his left hand into his hair. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry."

His sobs turned to wails, and his wails transformed into screams.

"I'm sorry! Come back, Onii-chan! Yashin!" He yelled as he dropped to the ground as he curled his fingers in the earth. "Yashin!" The only thing he did after yelling out his brothers name was to double over and hug himself tightly as he cried.

Mitsuki left her safe haven and walked out of the store. She stopped in front her Oji-san and shakily reached out.

"Don't touch me." Naruto's muffled voice instructed her. "Not yet."

"Naruto-ojisan…"

"Just give me some time…I'll be fine soon…I'll smile again soon."

"Okay, Oji-san…"

As Mitsuki waited by Naruto's side, many villagers gathered Ogata's remains in order to dump them in the forest and place the blame on bears. They could only watch in pain as Naruto sobbed and hugged himself. Mitsuki sat by, never wavering. The villagers brought her water and food because they knew it would be hopeless to pull her away from Naruto. When she felt it safe, she laid her head on his shoulder. Then, when she felt it wise, she too cried with him.

"It was the most heart wrenching sight ever." Mitsuki stared out the window. "He was so broken; it was like watching an angel with broken wings. As we walked back home, it was as if his wings were weighing him down, making walking difficult. At home, he went straight to his room. I didn't see him till the next morning, His eyes were a permanent deep red and the fox tail he had grown the day before was still on him. At his feet was his traveling bag. Oji-san was trying to make him stay, that no one wanted him to leave. In the end, it did us no good; he left for the next village over."

Sakura balled up her fists, clenching the blankets tightly. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"'_Curious little kitten,'_ He told me before he left, _'do you know what it feels like to be the cause of your brother's end? My brother was a kind person, knowing only how to heal wounds and a broken heart. He didn't deserve any of this…neither do you._' I watched him leave; I could see his wings flapping uselessly in the wind." Mitsuki had her hands resting on her legs, two tears running the length of her face. "I saw him get broken."

Mitsuki's grandfather's voice floated down the stairs. "Mitsuki, we're here!" There was a loud splash as an anchor was thrown over the side and several new voices arrived.

"Hai!" Mitsuki dried her face off with her sleeve. She still held her head low, the pained expression clearly seen on her face. With a sigh, she stood up and closed the open window of the room.

"Daisuke-san! How were the fish biting today? Anything special?" A male voice called out.

"Oh, you know, just the usual young adult." Chuckled Daisuke.

"We got your message, Soma-san." A female voice cut in. "We've sent word to the good doctor."

"Thank you."

"Where are they? Your description in your letter made them sound beautiful."

Mitsuki giggled in her hand as Sasuke muttered under his breath about his face.

"One of them needs a stretcher and the other we can take in a wheelchair."

Sakura glanced over to Sasuke who mumbled that he could walk. After hearing some shuffling above them, several footsteps descended the stairs.

"Mitsuki-chan!" Her grandfather knocked on the door. "We're coming in."

"Hai!"

Four strangers poured into the room, two of them holding a stretcher. All of them were tanned from the sun and had dark colored hair.

"Alright, Mitsuki, take Haruno-san upstairs. A wheelchair is waiting for her there. I and the others will help Uchiha-san."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but closed it when he saw Sakura glance in his direction. He silently watched her ascend the stairs and waited his turn.

The salty breeze caressed Sakura's face as she emerged from the stairs. A vast ocean greeted her with the gentle sound of waves crashing. Birds were soaring in the air, fish dangling in their beaks. The sun was shining brightly, momentarily blinding her.

"This way Sakura-san. Watch your step." Mitsuki lead Sakura to a wide dock where a small old woman was waiting near a wheelchair.

"Is that the girl, Mitsuki-san?" The old woman greeted warmly.

"Ah, Ranka-obaasan!" Mitsuki greeted her. "Yep! Here you are, Sakura-san. Sit down and don't worry."

As Sakura made herself comfortable in the chair, she spotted Daisuke coming towards them, followed by two men carrying the stretcher on which lay Sasuke.

"Let's go then." Daisuke started for the village.

The group headed into town, allowing Sakura to see the village Naruto had once more protected. The streets were lined with vendors, buyer, and people of all shapes and sizes dressed in pastel colors. The faint smell of poppies caught Sakura's nose. A woman had a large basket of poppies in front of her and was weaving a large wreath with them.

"What is she doing?" Sakura looked back as she passed the woman.

"Making a wreath for a special occasion." Replied Mitsuki.

Sasuke was staring at the clouds, bored. He turned his head to stare at the people that passed down the street when a single person caught his attention, a single woman.

She was walking slowly in the opposite direction from where he was heading, her kimono ruffling with each step, her hair hidden from view by a long tail of cloth, yet her face was exposed to Sasuke. A smile formed on her red lips that stood out against her milky white colored skin. There was a sparkle in her soft blue eyes and she lifted an open fan to her face.

As quickly as that moment began, it was finished. She disappeared into the crowd as Sasuke stared at the spot she had last been. He turned his head to look at the sky.

"Who was she?" He murmured, closing his eyes.

There was a short period of silence as they exited the village and left behind all the noise.

"We're almost to the Kitsune Village. You'll like it." Mitsuki smiled as she ran ahead. "I can see your welcoming party too!"

Sakura tried to look past Mitsuki and see who was sent to welcome them.

Two people stood talking, their backs to them. One was dressed in a tan colored cloak and the other was dressed in red and white Shinto robes. Both had fox ears and a tail peeking out from their clothes. Sakura's eyes were immediately drawn to the long white flowing hair that cascaded down the back of the one in the Shinto robes.

"Kira…kun?" Sakura sat ridged in her chair.

Sakura and the others walked closer, letting Sakura see the ghost in front of her.

"It is…it's Kira-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing herself out of the wheelchair.

"What?" Sasuke tried to sit up. "How? Sakura-chan?"

Sakura didn't care about the people who shouted after her, nor did she care that she was dressed only in blue pajamas and was barefoot as she ran.

"Kira-kun!" She threw out her arms and grabbed the person's arm. "It is you!" Sakura exclaimed as she felt the warmth radiating from the body in front of her. This time, Kira-kun was in front of her, staring down at her with his loving red eyes.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in the grass, staring at the two statues of children. A tray with a teapot, a cup, and an array of sweets was set out in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Ah, Shizune, how did your vacation go?" Tsunade asked as she poured a cup of tea for herself.

"Just fine, but…what happened while I've been gone?"

"A lot." Tsunade replied. She quickly downed her tea and stood up. "I think I should head back. I'll tell you all I know as we head back."

"Hai."

The two women walked towards the exit, talking about the recent events in the last two weeks. As they stepped into the shade of the towering Sakuras, the grass shrank back into the ground leaving only crystal, the water retreated into the shrine, taking all the fish too, the sky was broken into hexagonal panels that spin rapidly, making soft clicking noises before it stopped. The whole area was white crystal that reflected the colors of a rainbow after a spring drizzle.

Tsunade hated leaving; she would always glance back and see the statues of the children covered in the crystal. She sighed and left.

The trip back to her office was quiet and uneventful; hardly a word was exchanged between Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade had hardly taken her seat after sending Shizune to retrieve a file or two when a knock was heard at her door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Konohamaru, I'm here to report for Team 7, lead by Kakashi."

"Come in." Tsunade leaned back in her chair as Konohamaru entered. "How did the mission to Suna go? I know you were very eager to go when Naruto's name was mentioned."

Konohamaru, now 16, sat in a chair facing the Hokage. He had on a short-sleeved dark blue shirt, with a red spiral on the left sleeve, block shorts that reached to his knees where a small fox was embroidered on. Strapped to his right leg was a shuriken holster on which was drawn a chibi Naruto.

"I want to tell you again how grateful I am that you allowed my group to go. Everyone else was willing and had more experience, compared to them I felt inexperienced, yet you chose our team." Konohamaru had his hand on his knees, his head lowered as he talked, causing his brown hair to cover his face.

Tsunade smiled as she sat up and rested her chin on the back of her intertwined hands. "Don't dwell on it for too long. Your team had no other duties to tie them down, you had more freedom. Now, about the mission…"

"Hai!" Konohamaru handed over a dust covered red envelope and a small scroll that had the Kazekage's signature on it. "These are the two items that the Kazekage, Gaara, asked to be guarded and brought here."

Tsunade nodded and opened the scroll first.

_Hokage-sama._

_This item had been entrusted to me by Naruto to guard until the specified day. Now that my duty is over, I gladly relinquish guardianship of this item and hand it over to you. Take care of it Hokage-sama, for it caused Naruto a great deal of pain to part with it._

_There is another matter we must deal with Hokage-sama. Naruto has left a second item in my care. This item can not leave Suna unless it is in the hands of those Naruto has deemed worthy in his instructions. Hokage-sama, starting the moment you finish this letter, you must wait four days, five hours, and thirty-six minutes. At that time, you must send word to both Uchiha Sasuke-san and Haruno Sakura-san, instructing them to meet with me at once. From there I will handle the rest._

_The fifth Kazekage,_

_Sabaku No Gaara_

Calmly, Tsunade rolled up the scroll and let out a long sigh._ "Baka Naruto!"_Tsunade threw the scroll against the wall. "What the hell is he thinking with those instructions? '_Four days, five hours, and thirty-six minutes.' _Who does he think he's talking to?"

Konohamaru had hit the floor the instant the scroll flew out of Tsunade's hand. "Ho-Hokage-sama…" He grabbed hold of the desk as he pulled himself up.

"It can't be helped." She told herself as she stared out the window. "If I had known that this harmless journey would turn into a mission to retrieve him…I would have never let him go." Glancing down, she noticed a crowd at the gates. "What is going on down there?"

"Hokage-sama!" A voice called out from behind the door of her office. "You're needed at the gate! You won't believe who it is!"

Tsunade threw open the door as she rushed out followed by Konohamaru. The air current caused by the sudden movement of the door pushed the red envelope off the desk. As it turned repeatedly in the air, the aged seal opened letting the contents slowly creep out. As it finally touched the floor, the single item inside finally slide out. The light struck the item, a single picture who's edges were singed and was now faded with age, obscuring a single face while the other smiled at the camera. Naruto never looked happier in any other picture.

The guards at the gate had their hands full. News of the person's identity spread like wildfire. Currently four guards were restraining Yuki and Hinata.

"Let me go!" They yelled in unison. "Let me see him!"

"Hokage-sama isn't here yet!" The guards strained against the girls.

"What the hell is going on here?" Someone shouted as she arrived at the gates, panting.

"Hokage-sama!" A guard bowed. "It's well…you better look." He stepped out of the way to let Tsunade through.

Catching her breath, she thanked the guard and walked forward, Konohamaru following her steps. At the sight of the girls, she gave each a glare that silenced their yells and sent them retreating into the crowd that consisted of Neji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino.

Beyond the gates, dressed from head to toe in a rich deep purple and silver, stood a person whose back was turned to Konoha, one of its hands was in the air, allowing a bird to perch. People, obviously not of Konoha birth, stood behind the person, dressed in silver, purple, and gold armor, and one pointed to Tsunade.

"Naruto-sama…" The person said.

Gracefully, the well-dressed person turned, a smile on its face. A large adorned headpiece covered its hair, but it didn't stop everyone from seeing its face.

"Such a wondrous place, full of wonderful nature." Naruto's face smiled. "I can hardly believe this is Konoha."

"Na-Naruto!" Tsunade breathed. "Is it really you?"

"Onii-san!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Naruto continued to smile.

"You…have hardly aged!" Tsunade remarked as she took in Naruto's appearance. He only looked like he aged two years since his departure.

Naruto shook his head and held up a hand. "Before you fluster yourself any further, I must take this time to explain." He reached up and pulled off the headpiece. "I am a girl," long blue hair fell to her shoulders, "and I am most definitely not Uzumaki Naruto-san."

For a few brief moments, the Hokage and those of her village stood in shocked silence.

"You're that shocked?" The young girl asked as she replaced her headpiece.

"It's just that…" The Hokage managed to find her voice, "…you look so much like Naruto."

"You should have seen my Nii-chan. He ruled over our village before he passed away." Her eyes were lowered at the mention of her brother.

"…you wouldn't be from Hero's Village?" Tsunade questioned.

"I am. My name is Kaze Mine, sister to the former Naruto and current Naruto of Hero's Village." Mine bowed.

"Current Naruto?" Murmured the shinobi behind Tsunade.

"I'll gladly answer any and all questions, but first my guards need lodging and I too need to rest. The journey here took longer than expected."

Tsunade took a quick tally of the group that accompanied Mine; there were at least a hundred forty. "Of course. We will arrange rooms for your people. Please come in. I, the Hokage, welcome you to Konoha."

"Thank you." Mine bowed before entering. She spotted Naruto's friends and gave each a smile.

Mine was lead through the streets by Tsunade. Her striking resemblance to Naruto, down to the whisker marks, drew the attention of the villagers and the hostility only Naruto knew.

Cold glares were directed in Mine's direction, whispers were exchanged, parents steered their children away, and people turned their backs to her.

"Is this what he always lived through?" Mine watched as a child was pulled away and scolded for "approaching the monster."

"It would seem so." Tsunade replied.

"How can they hate him so much?"

Tsunade was about to reply when something flew past her.

Mine saw the Kunai head towards her, she saw her companions drew weapons and she smiled. The kunai was deflected by the one she held in her hand.

"Go away monster!" A random shinobi shouted. "Why did you have to come back?"

Mine twirled her kunai before placing it in her holster, her eyes narrowed.

A villager, inspired by the nameless shinobi, spoke up. "Go back to being dead!"

"Disappear!"

"This village was better without you!"

Negative comment came after negative comment. Mine signaled Tsunade and the others to not say or do anything. Never had she pictured such a place could exists, a place where people hated Naruto. She wanted to hear what Naruto hear, she wanted to feel what Naruto felt, she wanted to find why Naruto loved this village so dearly. All she heard was hate, all she felt was despair, and she could feel no reason to love this village. Her anger continued to build up. These people deserved nothing and they most defiantly did not deserve Naruto's love and protection.

"_**Shut up!"**_She roared. "All of you just shut up now!" Angrily she tore off her headpiece, letting her hair be visible to all. "My name is Kaze Mine, leader of Hero's Village. Though I may look like Naruto-sama, I clearly am not! Yet you all assumed I was, and you all yelled such hurtful things at me! What has he done to you? All he ever did was love this village that he would die for it!" Angry tears welled up in Mine's eyes. "To think he suffered your abuse for twelve years! How could he smile after all that? How could he laugh? How could he look at me and speak such comforting words to me? How could he look me in the eye and tell me he wanted to protect this village? You don't deserve his love! It's not right! You deserve nothing!" She finished, panting, watching the shocked expressions of the villagers with a glare.

"Kaze-san." Tsunade placed a warm hand on Mine's shoulder.

"It's not right." Mine wiped her face clean and put on her headpiece.

"Neji-san!" Tsunade called out as the crowd began to disperse.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Neji got to his knees in front of her.

"Get a team and track that worthless shinobi. Once you find him, bring him to me, I'll deal with him personally."

"Hai!" Neji motioned for Shino and Kiba to join him.

"Let's go Kaze-san."

"Hokage-sama, if it's alright with you, I wish to speak to you in private."

Tsunade stared at the young leader and sighed. "Even you hold some of Naruto's personality."

Mine cracked a smile as they continued forward.

_I like her. She said the things I have wanted to say to this village for a long time: It's not right. _

Tsunade lead the girl to her office, smiling the whole while. She couldn't help but feel the beginning of a long and wonderful relationship with the young leader.

Mine was reclining in a chair in the Hokage's office. All her guards were given a place to rest and a warm meal to eat.

Tsunade was busy pouring tea for her guest. She had sent Shizune out again, this time on an errand, leaving both village leaders to talk privately.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tsunade handed Mine a cup of tea.

"It's about Naruto. He sent me a message." Mine took a sip of her tea and placed it on the desk in front of her. "He instructed me to come to Konoha with an eighth of my guards. He also told me to warn you."

At this Tsunade sat up right in her chair. "Of what?"

"Hokage-sama." Mine folded her hands neatly in her lap. "I don't know all the details but I can tell you this: A danger is coming to this village unlike any other. Naruto-sama…he wants to protect this village. I am forever in his debt, so I answered his call but I will not be the only one. Other villages will soon come not knowing more than I do. We're risking our lives for him, that is how much we love him, that is how much we owe him."

"I understand." Tsunade nodded her head. "Let's leave things like this for now. Go rest, you must be tired."

Mine bowed and left the office, allowing Tsunade to be alone with her thoughts. The clock on her wall formed a rhythmic beat that calmed her headache.

Seeing no reason to stay, Tsunade got ready to leave her office for a well-deserved rest. A thought ran though her mind at the last moment. "Where did that envelope go to?" She scratched her head. She walked around her desk and heard the crush of paper underneath her foot.

Naruto's smiling face looked up at her. He was a child, hardly five in the picture. Tsunade slid her foot off and picked it up. The picture had charred ends and the colors were faded. Yet it was clearly Naruto's face. Arms were wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. Naruto's hands were holding onto the person's arms in response. Tsunade's eyes traveled up the mysterious arms. Once her eyes connected with those on the picture, she gave a startled gasp.

"Eyes the color of the sky…" Her voice shook. "Hair like golden straw…Could this…is this…?" Her hands trembling with anticipation, she turned the picture over in her hands. The message written in crayon only confirmed what she had guessed. "It's…Yashin!" The picture slipped from her fingers as she stared at it with wide eyes.

_To Yashin-nii,_

_We will always be together right? You'll always be here to hold me like this right?_

_I love you Onii-chan, I always will, only you._

_Your Otōto,_

_Naruto._

"The brother Naruto adored." The room seemed to spin as Tsunade slumped to the floor. "Why do I suddenly feel so inferior?"

"_Obaa-san?" _Naruto's voice whispered in her mind. _"Do you believe in angels?"_

"_Well, I'm looking at one right now." Tsunade ruffled Naruto's hair._

"_I mean real angels!"_

"_In that case, I don't have the faintest idea. Why?"_

"_Oh, I just though…it'd be nice if I could pick out the angel that is suppose to watch over me, but I guess they don't exist." Naruto smiled as he walked away. "It would have been nice to have someone I cared about."_

"An angel...? Yashin was like an angel?"

The innocent face in the picture stared up at Tsunade with their never blinking eyes, as if to question her own love for Naruto. They looked at her as if to say:

_**This is love.**_

* * *

Within the safely of their cave, Kyuubi felt Naruto stir awake.

"**Think you got enough sleep?"**

"For now." Naruto rubbed his eyes in order to shake off the longing to sleep more. "The nightmare took longer to show up. I was able to dream of Yashin before I forced myself awake."

"**Looks like the tea Sora gave you is helping with the nightmare, you're able to wake up on your own."** Kyuubi smiled. **"So you are still able to recall Yashin's face?"**

"Hai, every last detail."

"**And what did you two talk about in your dream?"**

Naruto yawned and got up. "He smiled at me and told me that he loved me. Kyuubi…?" The sun hit his face as he calmly strolled out of the cave.

"**What?"**

"I wonder…even though Yashin-nii is gone, is our bond still there? He told me that we had a special bond no one else could possibly understand, that our lives were intertwined. 'What ever you feel, I feel.' He said. 'You are my life, my reason for living, my heart. I couldn't possibly live without you next to me so I may protect you. If you ever left me…I'd die.' Those words showed me the depth of his love." Tears ran down his face. "Even though they make me so happy, I can't help but cry. They're such kind words."

Kyuubi patted Naruto's head with one of his chakra tails**. "There was no one like Yashin."**

"No one Kyuubi, no one could take my brother's place."

"**Not even those two children."**

"Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan aren't children Kyuubi, but no, not even they could fill that hole. They are special though and will always hold a special a place in my heart. My brother…" He held his hands palm up and whispered to the wind, "I miss you Yashin-nii…and I still love you."


	19. N&Y: An Indestructible Brotherhood

**Yang-chan: This chapter is dedicated to ****Shadow of Archon, because he happens to hate "filler" chapters. **

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang production_

**Naruto & Yashin: An indestructible brotherhood**

_When did our bond begin? When did our love begin? When did our intertwined lives begin? I said it started the movement I was born. Yashin said it started the moment I was conceived. Yashin was always there, for me Yashin had no beginning, he just was. For me, Yashin was everything I needed. _

I stood watching the clear lake, mesmerized by how its surface reflected the light from the sun. Small fish randomly broke the surface, sending beads of water through the air as they leapt.

"This is where you ran off to?" A musical voice chuckled.

"Yashin-nii!" I left the lakeshore and ran to give my brother a hug.

His clothes smelled of ground ginger and dried licorice. Yashin's clothes always had the smell of his medicine and sometimes, Yashin cam home with the smell of his clients on his clothes. I didn't like to smell other people on him.

However, I loved the smell of Yashin. Because of his job, having to deal with so many plants and chemicals, Yashin had to use a special lotion he developed himself. How I loved that smell, White Jasmine. Always, Yashin carried the scent of white jasmine.

"Hello my precious Naru-chan. I'm sorry you weren't warmly received at my client's home." Yashin returned my hug with one of his gentle one-armed embrace.

"That's okay, I'm better now. The lake helps me calm down." I smiled feeling his hands brush my hair.

"Do you mind if we head into town again?"

"If you are with me, I'm okay!" I held out my hands and he took a hold of it.

He replied with his smile. How my little heart raced at his smile. It was a smile reserved only for me.

"Then let's go." Baskets on his arm and sun umbrella in hand, Yashin lead me to the village.

The roads were filled with people, many people buying and selling. Families were out, laughing and eating sweets. Friends met each other at their favorite food stands. People were interacting with people…

"It's Yashin!" A young woman whispered to her friends.

…And of course, people were admiring my Nii-chan.

"I could stare at his face all day!" Sighed another woman.

"Only 6 years old but already an accomplished medic! I heard the Hokage wants Yashin to take charge of the Medic Nins!"

"If his progress continues, he'll be teaching at the Medic School. In fact, he could be the whole staff!"

"We're looking at a medical prodigy!"

I secretly smiled to myself as I pulled myself closer to Yashin. People always talked that way about him. Yashin had already passed most of the required classes to certify him as the top medic just by studying at home. While Medics struggled for years to pass, Yashin completed everything in under a year!

"Naru-chan, here." Yashin rummaged in his basket for a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Can you hold onto the list?"

"Really?" I exclaimed as I took the list. "I'm big enough to hold it?"

"Of course, my precious little Naru-chan!" Yashin smiled as he gently poked the tip of my nose in an affectionate manner. "What is the first item?"

"Lesse…" I mumbled as I unfolded the list. "Red apples…six."

Yashin did all the shopping as I read the list aloud. The sellers warmly greeted him and only greeted me as to not seem rude in front of Yashin. Clients greeted him with great respect and only a small nod of their head to me.

It was during the bargaining of the price of a small melon that I overheard a few men conversing with each other.

"There goes Yashin-san." One of them jabbed another in the ribs and pointed in our direction. "He's so well liked; it wouldn't surprise me if he becomes Hokage by popular demand."

"Oh, not just by demand. He doesn't look it, but he is an able fighter. With the right training, I'm sure he could become stronger than the Yondaime."

"Well, if he ever becomes Hokage, I'd follow him. The only problem would be that demon of a brother he has. We'd have to kill him before that day comes."

I was hurt by those words and so engrossed in their conversation that when Yashin pulled the basket to leave, I forgot that I too was holding onto it tightly. I fell and the basket, to heavy for Yashin alone, fell. The bag of eggs crashed to the ground, cracking, and spilling egg yolks on the ground.

"Ah!" I cried as I scrambled to my knees. "The eggs!"

"Naru-chan!" Yashin dropped his sun umbrella and melon as he gathered me into his arms.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break them!" I cried into his sleeve.

The people around us began to murmur, "He broke the eggs! Eggs are so expensive now; I wonder what Yashin will do? The brat broke the eggs…"

I knew that in their hearts they were waiting for Yashin to suddenly push me away and yell at me.

"I don't care!" He yelled. "I don't care about the eggs! Are you hurt? Did you scrape yourself? Is any where bleeding?" Yashin made me sit up right as he looked over me.

"But the eggs! All that money…" I whimpered.

"Baka! I can buy more eggs. Money doesn't matter. I can't buy another Naru-chan." He pulled me into his arms again, holding me so close I could feel his heart beating. "I can't simply buy a brother." He said as he buried his face into my shoulder. "I can't love any brother but Naru-chan. Don't scare me like that."

"Gomen, Yashin-nii."

The crowd dispersed. Once Yashin was satisfied that I wouldn't die, we picked up our basket, cleaned up the mess the best we could, and bought more eggs. The whole time, I could still note the fear in Yashin's voice.

We were on our way home when Yashin decided to buy some noodles. He asked me to wait outside with our shopping basket as he looked for the perfect noodles to make ramen. I did as I was told; I didn't want to disobey Yashin.

Feeling bored after only 5 minutes, I took a twig that was lying around and started to draw a bowl of ramen. Yashin always made the best ramen in the world.

A rattling above me head caught my attention. "The window won't open. Maybe it's stuck…?" The woman at the window said.

I watched as she struggled and pushed against it firmly, but in the end, it opened with such force that part of the window broke away from the building.

"Watch out!" She yelled.

I hardly had time to throw my hands around my head in my weak attempt to protect myself. The window smashed to the ground, sending shards of glass and splinters of wood through the air. People rushed out to investigate the sound.

"Naru-chan!" It was my brother's voice. "Move! I need to get to him!"

The first thing I saw when I dared to open my eyes was the broken window. Soft velvet hands grabbed my arms and I felt Yashin's hands shake.

"Are you alright Naru-chan?" He was hysterically repeating.

I felt the blood at the same time as Yashin saw it. "Just a scratch…" I stated.

He rested his forehead on my shoulder. "A scratch..." His hands gripped mine harder and I could feel them shake. "Please don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry."

We sat like that for a while, just trying to clam down after that scare. Someone from the crowd came up to Yashin with our basket and the noodles Yashin dropped in his hurry. Yashin grabbed the basket and pulled me away from the crowd. I grabbed the basket and could still fell his shakiness.

Once at home, he cleaned up the wound and put a bandage on. We put away our shopping and he prepared dinner. Yashin barely touched his ramen. I took his untouched bowl along with mine to the sink and washed them. They were cleaned and set on the rack to dry, so I began to climb off my stool. It seemed today wasn't my day, I slipped off. Warm arms caught me before I hit the ground. As my feet touched firm ground, Yashin would not let me go.

"I'm okay Onii-chan." I told him.

A dampness began to form on the back of my shirt. Yashin's arms loosened allowing me to turn.

Have you ever seen an angel cry? I have. And I couldn't help but begin to cry also.

"I was so scared Naru-chan! I thought you got really hurt! I thought you would leave me alone!" My brother cried. "You don't know how dark my world grew as I saw you huddling there, when I saw how truly fragile you were. You're like a glass work, only I can touch you with care because I know in an instant you can be gone. I don't ever want to watch as you are damaged."

"Yashin-nii…" I softly said as he pulled me to him and cried into my hair.

"I can't live without you here by me, so I can always hold you and protect you. For me, I don't need anyone but Naru-chan. Yashin lives only for Naru-chan, no one else."

For the first time in my life, I saw how much I meant to Yashin. I thought I couldn't live without him, but in reality, he couldn't function without me.

"I'm afraid you're going to disappear one day, like the wind. If you ever did that, I'd be terribly sad and lonely. I'd probably lose my mind." He said.

I couldn't stop my emotions or my tears as I wrapped my arms around him. Yashin was the delicate one; he was the one who in an instant can be gone. Holding each other like this, showing one another exactly how fragile we were and how much we treasured each other, I realized that there was no one else who could understand me like Yashin…because I was connected to him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave Yashin-nii's side."

"Do you mean it?" Yashin pulled away and dried his face with the sleeve of his kimono. "Do you really mean it?"

"I do Yashin-nii!" I answered, not bothering to stop crying and clean my face. "Because I couldn't live without Yashin-nii! You're my world; I don't need anyone else in my life. I don't need friends, I don't need the respect of the village, I just need Yashin-nii. Only Yashin-nii, only him! I'm so scared that one day Yashin-nii will stop loving me and leave me alone. I'm so scared that one day I'll wake up and find out you were taken away during the night. I don't want you away from me!"

Yashin smiled. He took a handkerchief and wiped my face dry. "Then promise me." He replaced the handkerchief in the sleeve of his kimono and held up his pinky. "Promise me that at my side…I'll always have my sweet otōto. Promise me that you won't hold a grudge against the village. Promise me that you'll always smile and laugh. Promise me that you'll protect what needs to be protected. Promise me that you'll never love anyone as you love me."

I raised my own pinky. "Promise me. Promise me that you'll always be with me. Promise me that you'll protect your most valued treasures. Promise me that I can stay with you until the end. Promise me that if you become Hokage, you won't leave me behind. Promise me that your kind words, your warm smile, everything is always with you. Promise me that you'll never love anyone as you love me."

Our pinkies were hooked together. We both took a deep breath and in unison and asked one more thing of each other, "Promise to always love me."

Together we gave our reply. "I promise."

* * *

In the village, there were children, many children. Like so many others, they despised me. However, they knew no other reason to hate me other than their parents own hate for me…

It was my brother's day off and there was a festival in Konoha. Yashin was ecstatic, cleaning the house, sewing our Yukata, telling me to take a bath, and brushing my hair.

"The festival is going to be so much fun!" I grinned as Yashin was finishing tying my Yukata. "Can I win a pet goldfish or maybe a pet turtle?"

"We shall see okay?" Yashin replied. Translation: It will most likely be I who wins it for you.

I leapt into the air as Yashin patted my head, signaling that we were ready to go.

We were just out the door when Yashin pulled a green frog purse from his own purple baggie. "I forgot about this! Here Naru-chan, it's your own coin purse."

The frog seemed to smile at me as I snapped open its mouth to see bills and coins of different value inside. Awe struck, I looked at my brother.

"For me?"

He nodded his head. "I've been putting a little bit of money aside for two months so you can have something to spend today."

"Thank you!" I hugged his arm.

Yashin smiled and took hold of my hand. He rested his sun umbrella on his shoulder as we started for the village so we could both take comfort in its shade.

We arrived ad scanned all the booths that lined the street. The people that walked around formed a sea of endless color and pattern. Taking my hand into his, we stepped into the sea of people.

The first thing we did was look for a certain ice-cream stand. It was run by an old lady, her son, and his family. They made the best hand churned ice cream in Konoha and were reasonably priced too.

I jumped up and down as I found it and tugged at Yashin's Yukata. He ruffled my hair as we picked our way towards an empty table and two chairs.

"Good evening, Tsukiko-san." My brother greeted the wrinkled old woman behind the counter with a bow.

"Good evening." I mimed my brother.

"Yashin-san, Naruto-san," Tsukiko-san smiled. "Welcome."

"How is your back today, Tsukiko-san? Didn't I tell you not to work hard?" Yashin pulled out a chair.

"Just supervising my family." Replied Tsukiko.

"That's good." Yashin pushed in my chair and hurried to his seat.

We placed our order with Tsukiko's son, I ordered strawberry and Yashin ordered lime. Once our orders arrived, we ate them quickly, resulting in me getting a brain freeze. Yashin laughed and swallowed a large spoonful of ice ending in a brain freeze for him.

Yashin paid our bills and we left to enjoy ourselves at the festival. Little children ran by, each donning an animal mask on their face.

"Yashin-nii." I gently tugged at his sleeve. "I want a mask."

"A mask, Naru-chan?"

"Hai, a mask. Maybe…a Kitsune mask?" I asked shyly.

A voice in the back of my mind laughed. **"A Kitsune mask? Interesting choice."** Yes, by now I knew about my furry guest in my body. At first, I was surprised by the voice that talked to me when I was alone and when I felt lonely. For a long time I thought I was going crazy. Yashin never heard voices or the voice I heard. What interested me was Kyuubi treated me well, yes, he was rude at times and sometimes threatened me but he still was a respectable guest. He kept me company when Yashin couldn't take me into town.

"Kitsune?" Yashin cocked his head to a side in curiosity. "You want a Kitsune mask?"

"Hai!" I nodded my head.

Yashin sighed and took my hand. "Fine, we'll get you a mask."

I gave him a tooth filled grin as I marched along side him. Yashin's eyes darted from side to side, inspecting everyone that walked by us and his grip tighten on my hand. I was used to Yashin acting this way.

As soon as we saw the stand, Yashin released his hold on me. I ran joyfully to look at the masks. There were many lined up on a table and many more hanging on a board. I could see rabbits, horses, dogs, dragons, and so on. I looked through the masks and found the one I was looking for: A Kitsune.

The mask was made out of thin clay, painted white with red whiskers and eyes outlined in a dark red. There was a thin black ribbon to tie it around my head with and as I looked closely at it in the light, a thin line of sparkling gold outlined all the markings on the mask.

I turned to talk to the owner when another mask caught my eye, it was another Kitsune mask! I didn't waste a second, I scooped the mask, which was identical to the one I had, and hurried to buy them. The owner didn't look up from their magazine as I asked the prize. I paid and held the masks close to my chest as I ran to where Onii-chan was waiting.

I didn't know how in the five minutes I was gone a swarm of girls surrounded my brother. They were drawn to him like a moth to fire.

"Yashin-san!" One of the girls squealed. "I can't believe we ran into each other like this! It has to be a sign!"

"It's unbelievable, isn't it?" Smiled Yashin, trying not to betray his true irritation.

"Are you thirsty, Yashin-san?" A timid girl asked. "I have some lemonade with me if you are."

"How kind of you to offer, but no, I am not thirsty." He kindly declined.

"Yashin-san, are you hungry? I have some Takoyaki with me, want some?" A girl in a purple Yukata held up a small container of Takoyaki, a toothpick skewered through the octopus ball in her other free hand.

"Thank you for the offer, but no thanks." He politely smiled.

"Yashin-kun!" A brave girl latched onto his arm. "Why don't you come play some games with us?"

The girl hugged my brother's arm tightly. I felt a pain growing in my heart at the sight. No one but I could hug my brother's arm like that. I was special enough…only me.

"Excuse me," Yashin's voice became sharp. "Can you be kind enough to let go of my arm?"

"Why?" The girl asked, a little surprised at my brother's tone of voice.

"Because, only one person is allowed to hold onto my arm like this and you are not that person." He gently pried his arm free.

I took a breath and walked towards the crowds, hardly noticing how heavy the masks began to feel in my hands. A few girls spotted me and began to whisper.

"It's him!" One hissed.

"Shh! Otou-san said to never go near him." A girl told her twin sister.

"He's an unwanted brat." Someone else scoffed.

"Oh, look! It's Yashin's beloved Otōto." Added another in a sarcastic tone.

They all hated me, just like the other kids. This was one of the reasons I didn't have any friends other than Yashin. The children took after their parents, hating me with so much passion, it could burn me alive.

The girls parted, opening a path, only because they did not want to let their clothes touching me.

"Ya-Yashin-nii." I called out to make my presence known.

"Naru-chan." Came the reply. Yashin made his way towards me as I walked to him. "My precious little Naru-chan." His warm hand touched my check before I realized he was even there. He pulled me to him, allowing me to feel his over powering warmth, and turned to the girls with an arm wrapped around me.

"You." He pointed to the first girl to say anything. "You ran into my Otōto just now, is it a sign?"

The girl was taken aback and started to stammer.

"What about you?" He turned to the girl who had offered lemonade. "Won't you offer my Otōto some of your lemonade you kindly offered to me?"

"I…well…"The timid girl replied. "He doesn't look thirsty!"

Yashin whirled around to look at the girl in the purple Yukata. "What about you, the girl with the Takoyaki? Will you not offer even a small bite to my Otōto?"

The girl only opened her mouth to say something but though thought better of it. She frowned and looked at me with disgusted eyes. She turned and walked away. One by one, the girls left, all of them glancing a longing look at my brother.

We waited until the very last girl had vanished into the sea of color before we dared to move. Yashin took a step and faltered in his movement. I managed to catch him before he could trip.

"Are you okay Yashin-nii?" I looked around for a bench. Spotting one, I told Yashin to walk slowly, leaning on me for support.

"I just…I just got too worked up. That's all." He responded as he sat down on the bench, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I looked at him, noticing my heart was racing and I too felt a little short of breath.

"I'll be fine. You're so cute when you worry." He smiled, making my blush. "Did you get your mask?"

I nodded my head and handed him his. "This one is yours!"

He took it and held it in his hands. "For me?"

I smiled. "Of course!"

Before I knew it, Yashin had thrown his arms around my neck and laughed.

"Yashin-nii?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, Naru-chan! You're so kind and selfless." He smiled. "I love and admire that."

"Thank you…Onii-chan."

"I should be thanking you, Naru-chan."

We smiled at each other before we tied on our mask in order to enjoy the rest of the festival.

We walked around for a while, eating Takoyaki, drinking lemonade, playing games, I even won a pet turtle! Yashin got four goldfish this year and he couldn't wait to release them in our pond. As we continued to roam, Yashin pointed out certain clans like the Hyuuga, the Haruno, and the Inuzuka, and so forth.

"All their children are enrolling into the Shinobi Academy." Yashin stated.

I looked at the kids that would soon become Shinobi in the not so distant future. "I wish I could become a shinobi." I sighed.

"Really?" Yashin nibbled his carmel apple.

"Yeah." I replied after swallowing a mouthful of cotton candy. "That way I could protect your and me from the bad people in this village."

Yashin chuckled. "So selfless…you never know Naru-chan, you could go."

I looked at my brother; he happily ate his carmel apple as he mask was pushed to the side of his head. Did he just say I could go? Before I could question his words, Yashin stopped in the road, pulled down his mask over his face, and pulled down mine.

"Shh!" He raised a finger to his mask. "Do what I do."

Yashin took my hand tightly into his and continued to walk. He held his head at an angel so he didn't look directly at the coming people. I finally saw what made him so nervous.

A boy, roughly my age, with dark colored hair that stood at the back of his head like a cockatoo's crest was walking towards us. He held his mother's hand tightly. At her side was a stern looking man, his father I guessed. Trailing slightly behind them was a boy in his teens with his hair tied in a ponytail, looking tired and annoyed.

I felt Yashin's grip tighten as they got closer. Yashin gave a small bow and so did I. As I straightened and was pulled after Yashin, the young boy locked eyes with me. I stared into Onyx colored eyes and he looked into my sky blue eyes. Tearing my eyes away, I looked towards the ground, still feeling the boy's eyes follow me.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" The boy's mother asked.

"I really liked that boy's mask." The boy named Sasuke replied.

"Then ask where he got it."

Yashin and I weren't less than three meters away when we heard his footsteps chase after us. "Hey!" He called out.

I instantly stopped and was jerked forward by my brother. Yashin fell too and he quickly got to his feet.

"Sorry if I scared you." Sasuke offered his hand to me, but I shook my head as I got up by myself.

I silently began to dust myself off as Yashin stood behind me.

"Umm...I was wondering where you got your masks." He asked.

I glanced at my brother to ask what I should do. He nodded his head. I tuned back to Sasuke and slowly raised one delicate hand in order to point in the direction of the vendor.

The other boy gazed down the path and nodded once.

"Arigatou!" He bowed and hurried back to his mother's out stretched hand.

I stood planted to the same spot, staring after the boy and his family. Yashin stood by me, staring intently at the family. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That is the Uchiha." He remarked.

"Oh." I replied. "Let's go Yashin-nii." I grabbed his hand. When he didn't respond, I looked.

He continued to stare after the Uchiha.

"Nii-san? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. I thought I saw something, but it really wasn't there. Let's go home Naru-chan."

Therefore, we left.

Yashin and I arrived home just as the last few rays of sun were vanishing. I hurried to our room and put my turtle in a glass tank. Yashin found a fish bowl for his fish until he could set them free.

After brushing our teeth and getting into our pajamas, (mine were blue with a small moon on my left shoulder, Yashin's were purple with a star on his right shoulder) we both climbed into our beds. We exchanged "Good Night" & "Pleasant Dreams" before turning in our beds to sleep.

I stared out at the star scattered in the sky. I can't be certain how long I just laid awake in my bed, but what I can be certain of was it was enough time for Yashin-nii to start sleep talking.

"Naru-chan…" He mumbled.

I turned in my bed to look at Nii-chan; he was asleep.

"Naru-chan…" He mumbled again. "My Naru-chan…Don't…give back…give him back…love…I…him…together…forever…Don't take him…so alone…can't…no will…"

It struck me that he was having a nightmare. Gently, I crawled out of bed and tip-toed to his bed,

"Yashin-nii…" I whispered.

"Naru-chan…" He cried. "Don't leave me!"

I remembered our promise. "I'm not leaving."

"Don't leave!" He cried again, tears flowing from his closed eyes.

"Don't worry." I took one of his hands. "I won't. I promised."

He seemed to calm down and I took this as my cue to go to bed, yet something prevented me from leaving. Glancing down, I saw Yashin's delicate hand was grasping my PJ shirt tightly. I did the same thing when I don't want Onii-chan to leave.

Without a word, I knew what Yashin wanted was for me not to leave. I climbed into his bed and snuggled close.

"Naru-chan…don't ever…leave me."

"I won't Onii-chan."

"We belong…together…"

"Always and forever."

"I love you…Naru-chan."

"I love you too, Onii-chan."

People in this village don't like me, their children too. I used to cry because of it…I couldn't understand it.

In the village, there were children, many children. Like so many others, they despised me. However, they knew no other reason to hate me other than their parents own hate for me. Yet, like their parents, they respected and adored Yashin.

The only problem was that Yashin loved me.

It's amazing how time trickles by without you ever noticing. My 6th birthday flew by, than afterwards was the fire that stole away the most precious person to me. Shinobi Academy was becoming a blur of pranks meant to hide my pain, smiles to hide my past, and promises to my brother that everyday seemed harder to keep.

_As I stand before this unmarked grave, whose headstone I hid under grass and earth, I can't help but ask why?_

"_Why did you leave?" I placed the Jasmine down. "Didn't you make me a promise to always be with you? Are we not brothers that survived because of each other?"_

_I never get answers, just silence and in response to the silence, I walk away in silence._

Our bond had no beginning and it did not end at Yashin's death. Our love was always there and always shall be that way. Our intertwined lives may have been short lived, but it was and nothing can could or possibly would change that. Everything was in place before either of us, I believe that.

"_**Kit…humans die…I'm sorry." **__Kyuubi murmured._

Flowers bloom, the days begin, and I grow older. I'm not the same Naruto I was then standing before the grave and running away with comforting words being spoken to me, I have to grow up to protect this village. Why? Because now I am finding people to protect.

"_I am Uzumaki Naruto." I stood in a forest, talking to no one in particular. "I'm going to be Hokage for myself and in place of my brother."_

The scent of Jasmine still lingers in the air that causes the poppies to sway in a mesmerizing dance. I'm moving forward, marching to my tomorrow. Slowly but surely, my past will catch up to me. So now, I take off running.

"_Baa-san! Can I finally leave for that training journey?" I burst into Tsunade's office._

"_Naruto…!" She said through clenched teeth._

Aniki…Onii-chan…Yashin…You once said that I didn't need anymore but you. I have friends. Did you understand that word friends, as in more than one? As in people that you trust and care for…like you. I have friends…but you know nii-chan…

"_In a year, let's meet right back here okay?" I smiled and waved good-bye to my friends. They nodded and continued to wave farewell. I quickly turned and walked forward with Hikaru-sensei._

…you will always be here. I'm going to make sure no one gets hurts because of me again.

_I took from my pant's pocket a small leather pouch and poured the contents into my hand. A small dried orange poppy and a dried white jasmine peeked up at me. While Hikaru-sensei was occupied with a map, I crushed the two flowers into small pieces and let them fall through my fingers to the ground. _

This is it. Yashin-nii, trust me to take care of this. In light of everything, of what I carry within, of our cursed bloodline, of your death, of me now knowing full well what I truly am…In light of the abuse I suffered in Konoha, having been alone for a long time, having to struggle and work so hard to just make my mark in Konoha…I love this place…it holds our memories and my current precious people. Oh, and Yashin-nii…

"_Let's go Naruto-kun." Hikaru put away his map._

"_Hai" I dusted my hands clean. "Let's go" I smiled as the wind blew past._

…I also know Yashin-nii that you are indelible and your memory is enduring.


	20. Ch 17: A One Winged Angel

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Seventeen: A One Winged Angel**

"_tatoeba hitorikiri de  
__nani mo mienaku natta toshite  
__tatoeba sore demo mada  
__mae ni susumou to suru no nara  
(__Even if for instance you  
__Are blind and alone  
__Even so, if you just still  
__Try to go ahead)_

_koko e kite kono te o  
__(Come here, and take my hand)"_

**(Hamasaki Ayumi-Endless Sorrow)**

_**The dead don't live again.**_

Naruto's words to Takashi rang through Sakura's mind. _But Kira didn't…he just disappeared… _Sakura reasoned. _He's here now; I'm hugging his warm, living body. He's so warm compared to my cold arms. _She felt her hold loosen. _I feel tired. _

"Sakura-san!" Shrieked Mitsuki.

Powerful arms caught Sakura, holding her up as she slowly recovered her strength. "Are you well?" An unrecognizable voice asked.

"Tired…" Sakura replied as she tried to get her vision to focus. A face slowly focused. Concerned red eyes looked down at her. She felt the owner of the eyes gently lift her into his arms, holding her bride-style.

"You still look ill." Kira's face seemed to observe her as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Satoshi-kun, is Sakura-san alright?" Daisuke called out as Mitsuki ran up to Sakura.

"She seems exhausted." Kira's face turned away and replied to Daisuke.

_Satoshi? No…this is Kira. _Sakura looked up. _This is…!_ That was when she spotted the human ears on Kira. "Kira-kun…your ears?" She reached up and softly touched the ears with the tips of her fingers.

The young man turned to Mitsuki. "She may have a fever, she can not tell the difference between me and Kira."

The stretcher was brought closer to Sakura with a worried Sasuke on it. "No, that's not it." Sasuke glanced at the man. "You look a lot like a dear friend of ours that recently passed away."

"I see…" The man gave a sad sigh. "So Kira has expired."

"Satoshi." The man in the cloak chuckled as they took off their hood to reveal deep green hair and dazzling jade eyes. "Somehow you always end up with girls throwing themselves at you."

"Look Karou." Satoshi growled. "It's not my fault I look this way or that I resemble Kira! I just want some peace."

Mitsuki frantically waved her arms in the air as she stood between them. "Satoshi-kun, Kaoru-sensei, don't fight! There are people who need your help!"

"Ah!" Kaoru pounded his fist into his hands as he remembered. "These are the two clients?" He took a pair of eyeglasses out of a case and slipped them on. "Such pretty faces!"

Sakura kept staring at Satoshi as Kaoru looked over Sasuke. Satoshi did bear a striking resemblance to Kira, but Satoshi was slightly taller and didn't have any foxish features. He didn't have the same air about him that distinguished Kira. Kira was ready to fight to protect his Masters and to ensure that Naruto's will be done. Kira had an elegance that few could possibly dare to match. No, Satoshi was defiantly not Kira.

"You're not Kira-kun…" Sakura sighed in defeat.

"No, I am not. Name's Suoh Satoshi. May I ask who you are?" Satoshi smiled warmly.

"Sakura…Haruno Sakura." Sakura blushed a light pink.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Haruno-san." Satoshi gave a small bow of his head in respect and smiled.

"Same here." Sakura mumbled as she averted her eyes and blushed crimson. _Suoh-san isn't Kira…Suoh-san is Suoh-san, but the similarity is somewhat unsettling._

Kaoru smirked at the two as he left Sasuke alone. "Let's get a move on! We should get them to the hospital." He chuckled as he marched forward. "I can't wait to dissect them!"

"Kaoru!" Satoshi snapped as he set Sakura down in her wheelchair. "They're people, not some dead frog!"

"Oh, the white fox is angry!" Kaoru teased, his jade eyes sparking with mischief and his mouth set in a smirk.

"I'll show you angry!" Growled Satoshi as he ran after Kaoru with a murderous aura.

Sasuke and Sakura slowly craned their heads around to look at Mitsuki, a look on their face that said 'We have to place our lives in their hands?'

"They don't look it, but they're brothers." Mitsuki gazed at the two. "Kaoru-sensei is our best doctor and Satoshi-san is our top medical researcher. They run a hospital and lab where many come to help advance medicine.

"Ummm…are they really brothers?" Sakura questioned as Satoshi dragged Kaoru by the leg who cried mock tears in turn.

"Oh yes. They have a common dream that was granted by Naruto-ojisan." Mitsuki smiled brightly.

Both shinobis didn't want to question Mitsuki any longer; they wanted only to get their wounds healed and be on their way. Everyone continued their sojourn to the clinic, following Kaoru and Satoshi.

Buildings sprouted as they walked into Kitsune Village. The murmur of people rose from the crowds. Everywhere Sasuke and Sakura looked people wore fox ears of all different colors. Tails dragged behind them, wires built into them to keep it from getting dirty. Music poured into the street, people exchanged greetings, food was bought and sold, and children played a game of fox tag.

The Konoha shinobi listened to the village and felt themselves relax.

"_Do you know the power of fire?"_

Sasuke snapped open his eyes. Everything was a dull grey color.

"_It burns everything…including the flesh."_

The noise around Sasuke died away, amplifying his heartbeat.

"_The strong fire in your heart Uchiha…will it destroys the ones you hold dear? Or will you be able to dominate it?"_

The voice laughed and vanished as the sounds of Kitsune Village rushed to his ears. Color washed over the village. Sasuke scanned his immediate area, nothing seemed amiss. He leaned back into his pillow, feeling his head throb with dull pain as he was finally admitted into the hospital.

_Naruto…I always called you a Dobe. I always looked down at you. I wasn't a good friend. I'm not flawless…I'm riddled with mistakes, with grief, with guilt…with failure. How is it that you and I became friends?_

"Hey Sasuke-san!" Mitsuki appeared above him. "I'm going to wait in the lounge until they finish. Be nice and don't let Kaoru do anything weird!" She waved, running to wait with her grandfather.

Several female nurses dressed in light creamy pink took over Sakura's wheelchair and Sasuke's stretcher. The kind people waved farewell as they were left behind to wait.

The nurses walked down a corridor, past several empty examinations rooms. All the rooms were filled with a single white bed with thin sheets and a comfortable looking pillow, several machines, gowns of all sizes, and a cupboard labeled 'Supplies'.

"You'll be in operation room one Uchiha-san, and Haruno-san will be attended in operation room two." One of the nurse looked at the clipboard she carried. Turning to her fellow nurses, she clapped her hands. "Okay, prep the patients!"

In a flurry of movement, each shinobi was rushed through swinging double doors. They were changed into simple white clothes, a shirt and shorts, and were given a quick check up to see what the damage was. Once that was dealt with, they were placed on a hospital stretcher and rolled into their rooms.

"Just relax Uchiha-san, everything will be fine soon."

_Yeah, everything will be fine. _Sasuke closed his eyes. _Just fine._

His body relaxed, his breathing became deeper and slow, and behind closed eyelids his eyes moved rapidly, in short Sasuke had fallen asleep.

Someone poked him.

"Sasuke! Wake up."

"Mm…" Sasuke yawned and rubbed his eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long." Came the reply. "You asked me to wake you up after an hour. What's wrong? Couldn't get enough sleep?" The owner of the voice sat down next to him in the grass.

The sun was low in the sky, but its warmth reached Sasuke. He turned and took in his companions face. It was Naruto, just Naruto, wearing his stupid orange jumpsuit. Sasuke gazed at Naruto's face as the blond looked straight ahead, twirling a poppy in his hand.

"I don't know." Replied the Uchiha. "I got enough sleep last night."

"Oh." Commented Naruto as he tossed away the flower. "And here I though the mighty Uchiha was having nightmares."

"Hey!" Sasuke felt Naruto fall back unto the soft grass and tuck his hands behind his head.

"What? You chicken to admit you have nightmares?" Naruto smirked.

"And you don't?" Sasuke sat up quickly, slightly irate at the statement.

"I do have them." Naruto smiled faintly. "Like last night…I dreamt that…I died."

Sasuke sat staring at his cell mate. The light in Naruto's eyes become faint and his mouth was set in a thin line.

"A dream is just a dream, Dobe." Sasuke tried to brush off Naruto's comment.

"How do you know?" Naruto plucked a clover from among the cut grass.

"…" thought Sasuke. "I don't know."

"For the moment you dream, that becomes your reality, it becomes your world. Dreams can feel as real as the world we see. Close your eyes Sasuke." Naruto turned to face the Uchiha. "Close your eyes."

"You better not pull some stupid prank." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes.

"Can you feel the wind? Can you smell the flowers? Can you hear the birds? With your five senses, you can perceive the world…as if it's a dream. Can you picture the world Sasuke? Does it exist before you? How do we really know when we open your eyes that we really are awake? If this world is just a dream, I don't want to wake up because I don't know how much reality has changed."

Sasuke opened his eyes and observed the blond. Naruto dangled the clover several inches away from his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke snatched away the clover. "You…of course this isn't a dream. Are you sick or something?"

Naruto smiled. "Say Sasuke-kun…"

"What?"

"If I died…" Naruto paused as he looked off towards the horizon, and then turned to Sasuke with a smile, "would you cry?"

"What the hell?" Spat Sasuke in disbelief.

"Just kidding!" Laughed Naruto. "But, what do you think happens to people after they die?"

"Dunno." Mumbled Sasuke.

"I wonder what will happen to me…" Yawned Naruto.

Feeling irritated, Sasuke got to his feet and dusted his shorts off. "What is wrong with you? What ever you're on…stop taking it and maybe you can save what ever is left of your brain!" Tucking his hands into his pockets, Sasuke began to head home. "Talking about death…"

"Oi, Sasuke."

Sasuke wheeled around at the mention of his name. He stared at Naruto's young 11 year-old face.

"What Dobe?"

"Wake up" Naruto remarked with a foxy grin.

Ceiling fans lazily spun as Sasuke's eyes fluttered open.

"They should be waking up soon…" Kaoru's voice drifted into the room. "Everything was healed successfully."

"That's a relief." Sighed Mitsuki. "Soon we can take them to their house!"

"Eh? We really have to give it to them?" Exclaimed Satoshi.

"Don't be so surprised Satoshi-san." Came the tired old voice of Daisuke "Why don't we see if the two leaf shinobi have finally woken up?"

"Hai!" Chorused the others in agreement.

A door slide open with a rattle and the curtains that separated Sasuke from the rest of the room was pulled away. A large basket of flowers hovered at the end of his bed.

"Hello Sasuke-san!"

"Mitsuki-san…"

"Hai!" Mitsuki peeked around the flowers. Two purple colored Kitsune ears poked through her silky hair. "Sleep well?"

"Ears?" Sasuke sat up.

"There is a reason this village is called Kitsune Village," chuckled Daisuke as he came into view, wearing his own grey ears. "Or rather now the village lives up to its name."

Mitsuki set the flowers down on a small round table before scampering over to Sakura who stirred awake. Kaoru was asking Sakura how she felt as Satoshi opened a window.

"I feel fine." Yawned Sakura. "You did a wonderful job."

"I'm glad." Kaoru smiled. "Do you think you're up for a trip?"

Both shinobi replied with a nod of their head.

"Good, let's take you to your house. Nurses, give them a change of clothes!" Kaoru beckoned two young nurses into the room.

Neither had a chance to question Kaoru's words, they were given two silk kimonos, a dark plum for Sasuke and a soft lavender for Sakura, a headband that had Kitsune ears fixed to them, and a soft furry tail. The nurses explained how to attach the tails to their clothes before they left. Sakura hurried to the bathroom and Sasuke pulled the curtains close.

After some struggle and trying to figure out how to pose the tail, Sasuke was finished. His dark blue Kitsune ears stuck straight out of his hair, giving him a cute face, despite his several attempts at scowling in the mirror. This only caused him to sigh in defeat.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's muffled voice seeped through the door. "Are you done dressing?"

"Hai." Replied Sasuke, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You can come out."

The door clicked open and Sakura stepped out, her cute Kitsune ears perked straight up. She looked herself over in the mirror with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Side by side, they walked to the door and to a group of welcoming smiles and hugs. Everyone was dressed in beautiful kimonos, the colors of late summer reflecting in the material. The group wrapped their arms around each others before walking out of the hospital.

Kaoru shot glances at Sasuke and Sakura, as Satoshi wrote a few notes in a small green pocket book.

"Get your crepes!" A vendor shouted.

"Hot Takoyaki."

"Masks, get your masks!"

"Okaa-san, I want a mask!"

"Shall we go eat?" Two friends smiled.

Kaoru stopped and turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "I know this many sound strange, but can I ask what your relationship is to Naruto-kun?"

"We're friends, comrades, and family." Answered Sasuke.

"So, that's how it is." Remarked Satoshi as he put away his notebook. "Uchiha-san, Haruno-san, do you mind if we take a little detour?"

Both shinobi shook their heads no. Satoshi purchased a bouquet of mixed flowers as Kaoru watched with sad eyes. The brother looked over a small decorated jar filled with seashells. Kaoru wound up buying a seashell necklace with small pink spiraling shells. The others in their group also purchased small trinkets, all with a sadden expression.

The group hurried down a worn path that led away from the activity of the village. Several villagers were coming back down the road.

"Kaoru-kun, Satoshi-kun." A woman in her 40's and her husband spotted the bothers. "Are you just getting here?"

"Hai," Satoshi replied.

Kaoru gave a small bow and continued down the path.

"Oh dear." The woman watched Kaoru. "I hope I didn't upset him."

"Kaoru…" Satoshi sighed. "Don't worry; I'm sure ever you are still sadden. Kaoru blames himself for losing them both." He bowed and an after Kaoru.

Sasuke didn't like graveyards for many reasons; they always gave him an uneasy feeling and caused him to recall unpleasant memories.

Sakura watched her partner as he tried to remain calm among the remains of the dead.

Satoshi calmly made his way through the marked graves, his eyes locked on a crouched figure. "Kaoru…" His voice was filled with concern for his Onii-san.

Kaoru was crouching before a grave, his arms on his knees and his chin resting on his arms. The necklace he bought was laid out in front of the grave and a stick of incense was lit. Even as his younger brother approached, Kaoru didn't react. He remained immobilized as the others moved around him, laying out their gifts and saying a prayer.

"This," Satoshi stood after finishing his prayer, "is our Onee-san, Ayame."

Sasuke and Sakura bowed in respect for the deceased.

"Ayame was Naruto's favorite." Kaoru finally spoke. "Ayame loved Naruto as if she had given birth to him."

"Uchiha-san, Haruno-san, meet Naruto's adoptive mother and our older sister, Suoh Ayame." Satoshi presented.

"We should discuss this somewhere private. Your home is not too far away, let's talk there. Yes you have a house here." Kaoru added as he looked at the shocked expressions on the Shinobi's face. He turned back to the grave. "Ayame-nee, we'll take care of these people who Naruto' loves…so, rest easy now. He's not alone anymore."

Mitsuki gently enveloped Sakura's hand in her own. The young girl gave Sakura's hand a squeeze as she saw the hurt on the Kunoichi's face.

The group followed the Suoh siblings out of the graveyard where their sister's remains lay buried. Their steps were the only sound exchanged within the group. Even as they re-entered the excited atmosphere of the village that crackled with energy and festivity, the thoughts of Ayame lay heavy on everyone's mind, especially for the two Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.

_How is it that these people know more about Naruto than Sakura and I? No matter how many people I meet, I ask myself how? These people know more about Naruto then I did in all the years I've known him. What's wrong with me? I always wanted to excel, to reach a place where Naruto couldn't touch me…a place where he couldn't surpass me. I always thought I was running forward, faster than anyone in the village, gaining so much power and so much strength…indulging myself in my fantasy of revenge and restoring honor to a broken clan…thinking I was better because I am an Uchiha…what the hell am I? What do you want Naruto? You leave us in Konoha, start new lives, meet new people who get to know you and then you leave us a trail of bread crumbs that we lap up like greedy dogs. How the hell can I take you from this? _Sasuke looked around at the pleasant faces of the people who wore their Kitsune accessories. _How can I walk up to you and ask you to leave all this behind? How can I ask you to return to the birth place of your torment, pain, loss and suffering? Can I be selfish enough…can I freeze my heart…can I become a shinobi and bring you home? _The raven haired young man looked at the sky that reflected the color Sasuke once saw within Naruto's eyes. _I think…I think I ca-_

"You know…" Satoshi's voice cut through Sasuke's final thoughts. "…Is it alright if I'm honest?" He directed his question to the two Shinobi.

"Hai." Sasuke replied, slightly surprised he could still speak so tranquilly after the monologue in his mind.

"When Naruto appeared and Ayame took him in, I wanted to be selfish and keep them apart." Satoshi smiled softly. "But I grew to like the guy. He was so polite and kind with us, especially Ayame, but he remained sad and a little scared. When he told up about his home, about Konoha, I wanted to attack that village." He could hear the Konoha shinobi gasp. "I also wanted to make you both suffer because you caused him so much pain. I hated you two."

"Satoshi!" Kaoru snapped.

"Come off it Kaoru!" Satoshi remarked. "You felt it too."

Kaoru stuttered. "M-m-maybe…"

"But…" Satoshi continued. "…I'm sure that you've heard that before…that people hated you."

"Only a few…" Sakura mumbled her reply.

"Oh?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "They may not have said anything, but I'm sure they've thought it. I'm sure that if Naruto wasn't so well loved…you'd both would have been repeatedly attacked and neglected…and I'm positive that people would have done everything in their power to extract revenge on Naruto's behalf without his consent."

"Why are you telling us this?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because…what looks to be real can be false and someone who looks like an ally can be an enemy." Satoshi concluded.

Kaoru reached into his pockets and pulled out a single key on a key chain. A dried white jasmine suspended in a sphere of glass no bigger than a quarter dangled from the key chain. "We're here."

The house they stood in front of was almost isolated from the others. Dense walls of green bushes formed a fence that measured a foot in width and six feet in height in the front yard. The group passed through a black iron archway that had vines of white jasmine growing and snaking its way up the beautiful work of iron. Several people were in the yard trimming the grass, weeding, and planting small orange poppies. They smiled at the group.

"They're volunteers." Kaoru whispered to Naruto's friends. "This house is special since it belongs to Naruto. And…" He turned to them both and with a flair pointed to the actual building. "…this is your home."

Sasuke stood in awe…Sakura stood in stunned and shocked silence.

The house was a natural wood brown cabin with a red brick chimney. The roof was covered in overlapping red tile. The windows were trimmed in white with sky blue curtains. It looked like two or possibly three people could live comfortably inside. Everything about it made it comforting and welcoming…yet Sakura had already seen it all before….it was the house that had burned down…it was the home Naruto grew up in. She could already imagine little Naruto running in the yard and Yashin's voice calling out to him. She could picture both brothers outside, busy watering potted plants. She could see both siblings happily living together, partaking of warm meals, sharing the chores and sitting in front of a fire, both wrapped in the same blanket asleep with Naruto resting his head on Yashin's shoulder as Yashin laid his head gently on top of Naruto's/

The door clicked open as Kaoru entered. One by one, the others followed suit, with Sasuke trying to get Sakura's attention.

"Let's go inside Sakura-chan."

"Yeah." Sakura blinked as she slowly regained herself.

Inside was beautiful, fresh flowers were in every room, oil paintings hung from the walls, there was a wooden table in the kitchen, a set of matching cups, plates, bowls, teacups, and kettles in the cupboard, near the fireplace was a purple couch with an afghan thrown over it, a rocking chair with a folded up hand knitted blanket, a coffee table was in the middle with a large handkerchief as a center piece.

"Sit down." Satoshi instructed as he and Kaoru pulled a few chairs into the living room.

Once everyone was seated, Satoshi placed a medium sized bank deposit box on the coffee table and undid the latch. The first item he pulled out was a picture of a female with shoulder length black hair, soft sparking coal colored eyes, and a warm smile. Her arms were wrapped around Naruto who blushed as she smiled at the camera. She was a stunning and gorgeous woman, yet looked everything a loving mother would be.

"This is our Onee-san…" The siblings started, "And Naruto's adoptive mother."

(--)

_If only this body would just let me die. _Naruto started at his hands as he walked down the lone dirt road. _How much longer will I be tormented? _

_**You're not the only one who is suffering child! **_Kyuubi hissed in annoyance. _**Do you think I enjoy this?**_

_Gomen Kyuubi, it's just stressful. _Naruto scanned the village before entering in order to find the village hall. _It seems that isolation is the answer after all._

_**Well, at least we have each other for company…**_Kyuubi laughed.

Naruto shook his head as he set his course. He had a plan, a wonderful, ingenious plan: Live alone with no human contact whatsoever. No one knew him here, he would buy a large plot of land, build a house and plant trees, hedges, and what not to close himself off, thus the result would be that Naruto would be alone, forever.

The village hall was a cream colored building with tinted glass doors. As Naruto entered, a bell above the door rang and a bored young woman looked up from her paper back novel. Her curly light blue hair framed her heavily make-upped face. She looked Naruto over with her baby blue eyes before seemingly deciding he was worth the trouble to respond to.

"Welcome." She said as she chewed her gum and put away her novel.

Naruto reached up and pulled down his cloak's hood. He felt his ears press against his skull, giving him a more human appearance than usual.

"Hello." Naruto replied kindly. "I was hoping to purchase land."

"That would be Riku-san; he's in the third door on your right." The woman pointed down the hall. "I'll page him to let him know you're coming."

"Thank you…Sae." Naruto added after reading her nameplate and walked down the hallway that Sae had pointed to.

After much talking with Riku and paying the amount due in whole on the spot (plus a bonus to Riku) Naruto was given a place just within the village limits and a building permit.

He set out for his home, trying not to stop and make contact with anyone.

_Thanks for the gold Kyuubi._

_**No need to thank me, I only gave you what I could. I have more than just a bag or two of gold.**_

_Still…thanks. _Naruto replied. With a look around, Naruto spotted a small store and entered. _Better stock up on Ramen while I'm here._

Silently, Naruto slipped through the sea of people inside. The faces of nameless people walked by him, each one containing a story Naruto didn't wish to know. He was only a flickering ghost in their world, an unnatural entity of endless time. He was going to only be the one who hid his face from the world.

His shopping basket filled, Naruto proceeded to check out line. The cash register beeped as Naruto rummaged for his frog wallet.

"Check her out." A male's rough whisper reached Naruto's sensitive ears. "She's cute."

"Yeah, but you have no chance with her." His companion snickered.

"You'll see. She's walking away right now. Just watch."

Naruto glanced out of the corner of his eyes. A woman with shoulder length raven black hair was making her way to the exit, not far behind her were two young men.

_**Stay out of it kit. **_Growled Kyuubi.

_I know._ Snapped Naruto as he handed the cashier several bills. _…I know._

He gripped his bags tightly, exiting the store quickly. The scents of the people filled his nose as he walked down the crowded road. Yet only one scent captured him, a woman's scent. It was of the same woman he had witnessed earlier.

_No, _Naruto gritted his teeth. _Don't pay attention. Put it out of your mind. That woman is not any of your concern._

The smell grew stronger as Naruto walked faster. With each step, two more scents grew and the smell of the woman became tainted with fear.

_**Keep moving Kit. **_Kyuubi commanded. _**Just keep going.**_

Naruto took one more step and time gave him the opportunity to witness the scene in the unnoticeable alley between two busy stores. The two men from earlier had succeeded in herding the woman into a small space and backed up against a wall. In defense, the woman swung her shopping bag at the men. With another step, Naruto was unable to see anymore.

_She'll scream for help any minute now. _Naruto assured himself. _And then someone will help her…any minute now._

The shout for help did not come and with each step, Naruto's heart filled with guilt.

_**Kit, why have you stopped? **_Kyuubi asked knowing all too well the reason.

_Because I'm not strong enough to fully freeze my heart. _Naruto spun on his heels and ran back to the alley. He dropped his bag of ramen and jumped, aiming a kick at the nearest man's head.

The young man collided painfully against a brick wall, his friend cried out in shock.

Naruto ran to the woman who collapsed to her knees from the scare.

_**Kit, behind you!**_

Naruto blocked the punch, yet he never expected the man to grab his cloak, jerk him forward, and slam his knee into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto clutched his stomach as he tried to breath. His breaths were short, ragged gasps as he made an attempt to get to his feet.

"Leave her alone." Naruto's voice came out broken and low as he gripped the wall behind the woman.

The man that had been kicked against the wall was up, shaken, but ready to extract his revenge.

"That really hurt brat!" He snapped.

Both men ran at Naruto, their fists drawn back. Their punch only meet with empty air as Naruto ducked and sprinted forward.

"Come back here!" The youngest of the two reached out and grabbed hold of Naruto's cloak.

The cloth ripped against Naruto's forward movement. Realizing his only disguise was gone, Naruto skid to a stop on all fours.

"What the hell are you?!" The man with Naruto's cloak stepped back.

Naruto, now without his cloak to hide the rest of his body, awkwardly rose to his feet. The short sleeve black shirt and pants did nothing to hide the mutation of his body. His deep red eyes reflected the blood of his family, the fangs that could easily sink into human flesh showed through his closed lips, markings that once were three innocent lines now thicker and longer. There were streaks of red in his bushy, spiked, blond hair and his sensitive fox ears twitched. He could feel the men's eyes stare at his hands that now had claws instead of fingernails…sharp claws that could silence an enemy in mere seconds. Behind him, his silky fox tail rest at his feet, only moving slightly with each man's step back.

"Leave the woman alone." Growled Naruto, showing off his pearly white fangs, "or would you rather deal with me?"

"It's a demon!" The men screamed as they tore their way out of the alley way.

Naruto felt the words sting as he ran to gather his things.

"Wait!" The woman he rescued called out.

Hearing the gentle voice drove Naruto to run even faster. The woman was persistent and chased him, shouting, "Please wait!"

Concentrating chakra to his feet, Naruto leapt unto the nearest building. He continued to run along the roof tops until the person he saved became another face in the crowd.

**There is something I want…something I've know all along…Something I've been wanting to deny myself for a long time…**

"**You okay?" **Kyuubi asked as they landed on their piece of land.

"Don't worry about me." Naruto rested his forehead in his hands. "Let's just concentrate on building our house." He crossed his right index and middle finger over his left index and middle to form a cross. "Kage Bunshin!"

Several clones appeared, each one in the same pose as the original.

"You know the plan. We will make it exactly like the one that was burned down. Everyone remember the layout of the house?" Naruto panted, yet addressed his clones.

All the clones nodded their heads.

"Good, let's get to work!" He smiled weakly.

"It will be the best house ever built!" The clones cheered before scampering to cut down a few trees.

Naruto sat down and leaned against a large boulder. He sighed and reached into his cloak…only to realize his cloak was no where on him.

"Crap! I must have dropped it as I made my get away!" Naruto panicked as he jumped to his feet.

"**It's just a cloak I gave you."**

"That's not it Kyuubi…" Naruto balled up his fists. "It had a small piece of Yashin's kimono inside, the only scraps I have of him...and his photos."

His clones continued to work as Naruto leaned against a tree, his arms around him as he sulked.

He knew his brother was dead. He had long given up hope his brother was alive. The more the years passed, the heavier the truth weighed in his heart. Yet, Naruto could never throw away what he had of Yashin…the photo album…scraps of Yashin's kimono…and those pictures. He clung to them, he needed them, because they were a past he didn't want to forget. Those items proved that his past existed and it wasn't just a passing dream. It proved to him on those odd days when he began to believe he had no one to love him, he once did.

"Damn it!" Naruto hissed. "I need those pictures back! But I can't make contact with that person."

This inner debate continued until his clones signaled that the house was finished. Naruto released his jutsu and scurried into the house. Everything was exactly as he remembered it. He was surprised to see the stove and fridge but decided that maybe for once he was happy his clones didn't relay that message to him.

After a quick bite to eat, some dumplings he bought at the store, Naruto made his way to where his bedroom was. Two beds were set up inside, one a beautiful baby blue and the others a lovely purple. He ran his hands over the blanket, feeling its soft texture on his fingertips.

"Yashin's bed used to look just like this one." Naruto rested his hands on the very edge of the bed. "And I slept in the blue bed." His feet trembled as he sank to the ground, pulling the purple blanket off the neat bed. "But now, this bed will remain forever empty." Like a scared child, Naruto pulled the blanket around him, encasing himself in a warm cocoon.

Naruto spent the rest of the evening and all of the night huddled in his cocoon, thinking over the past and pondering his future. Only when the chirping of the birds reached his ears did he realize how much time had passed. He made the bed and stumbled into the kitchen. The cupboards were bare upon his inspection and he cursed under his breath. In his travel bag he carried a pot, chopsticks, a bowl, a large cooking spoon, a cup, and a small teakettle. Making a mental note to himself, Naruto decided to head into the village again and buy kitchenware…and possibly new clothes after he made some ramen.

As he walked out the door, Naruto added to his list of things to do was to call a locksmith to make a key for his front door.

The road was quiet and deserted, just how Naruto wanted it. He continued down the lonesome road unaware of the other person approaching with a bundle in their hands.

**I selfishly harbored a wish that I have had since the day I lost Yashin. It was something I should not have permission to ask for, because I don't want it snatched away…**

A woman jogged up the road and straight towards Naruto. A satisfied smile appeared on her face as she called out, "I found you!"

Naruto was not pleased to find the woman he rescued just yesterday, but that changed the instant his eyes landed on the bundle she carried in her arms.

"My cloak!" He exclaimed.

"I hope you don't mind, but I washed it and patched it up a bit." She smiled as she handed the cloak over. "There were some items inside, a piece of a kimono and a few pictures." She held the treasures out to Naruto.

Naruto threw his cloak on and pocketed his treasures. "Thank you for returning these to me."

"No," The woman shook her head. "I owe you thanks. Please allow me to repay you the favor!"

"You returned my cloak, that's enough." Replied Naruto.

"I'm still indebted to you!" The woman insisted. "Please allow me the chance to repay you back in full!"

_**Kit, **_Kyuubi interpreted. _**Just go along with it, the sooner she repays you, the sooner she'll be gone! Besides, we need someone to show us around.**_

"Well…" Naruto thought out loud. "I am new to this village…"

"I thought so! I went to the Village Hall and that's how I was able to track you down." The woman smiled brightly.

"Oh." Naruto remarked, not having thought of how she had found him.

"Ah," The woman blushed lightly. "Where are my manners? I am Suoh Ayame."

Naruto cleared his throat. "Uzumaki…I am Uzumaki Naruto."

Ayame smiled as she held her hands behind her. "I'm pleased to meet you Uzumaki-san. I welcome you to Kitsune Village."

**She was a wonderful change. A kind voice, just like someone I used to know…A gentle smile that caused my heart to quicken.**

Ayame guided Naruto through the mazes of stores and roads. She greeted everyone warmly and always smiled. Naruto's shopping was taken care of in less time than he though as he followed Ayame. People whispered and pointed to him when they thought he wasn't looking. This only caused Naruto to pull his hood lower on his face.

"Uzumaki-san?" Ayame twirled around. "Is that all you're shopping for?"

"Eh?" Naruto asked confused. "Oh, yeah it is."

"Do you mind taking one more thing with you?" She asked smiling expectantly.

"Not at all." _Just as long as it's not something big…_

"Good." Ayame clapped her hands happily as she led Naruto away from the noisy crowds of people. "It's at my house."

Ayame's house was a two story building colored an off white. There were several red rose bushes growing around the house and many potted plants in the window. Sunflower print curtains were drawn back and tied in place so the sun could stream inside. A large swing bench swayed in its spot on the covered front porch.

"Would you like to come in?" She offered as she started up the steps.

"Umm…Thank you but not at this moment." Naruto replied.

Ayame climbed the five steps to the porch and pulled out a key. She disappeared into the house, looking for the item she wished to present to Naruto. In minutes she was back out, holding a small budding flower in an orange clay pot.

"Here we are." She held out the plant. "Since you're new, you might not have a lot in your place. This is a white violet."

"It means let's take a chance on happiness." Naruto remarked without thinking.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Ayame. "How did you know?"

"I once knew someone who loved flowers…especially the jasmine and poppy." Naruto accepted the gifts and caressed the petals the tips of his fingers. "Thank you for the gift. It's lovely."

Ayame smiled and shook her head. "It's my pleasure. Uzumaki-san," She placed a hand on Naruto's arm. "If you ever find yourself alone and in need of company, my home is open to you."

"If only I met more people like you." Naruto sighed and bowed before beginning the journey home.

Naruto could barely hear what Ayame had said in response to his statement. "I'm sure you'll find happiness."

Empty silence greeted him as he entered his home. The door creaked as it shut behind him.

"I'm home." He called out more in habit than anything else.

Effortlessly, he put away his shopping and began to prepare lunch. The white violet sat in its pot, gently bobbing as Naruto swept by the kitchen table where it was currently residing.

_Happiness…_The word managed to dig itself into Naruto's brain as he set a pot of water to boil. Sorting through his stash of ramen, he picked one out and set it on the kitchen counter. Sighing, he leaned back against the counter top and looked at the ceiling. "Let's take a chance on happiness…"

When the whistle announced the water hot enough, he poured it into his instant ramen, grabbed a pair of chopsticks, sat down at the table, and began the three minute wait. The violet shook as Naruto tapped his fingers on the table.

"**It's a nice flower."** Kyuubi commented.

"Yeah, reminds me of the ones Onii-chan and I grew." Naruto rested his face in his left hand.

"**You two loved to take care of those plants." **Kyuubi commented.

"Mmm…"

Kyuubi grew silent as he noticed Naruto wasn't in the mood to talk, let alone lend his body so Kyuubi could keep talking.

The ramen was consumed in silence, Naruto keeping his eyes fixed on the flower. Ayame's smile appeared in his mind and he shooed it away.

"I won't make that mistake anymore." He clenched his fist. "Never again."

The moon was still high in the midnight blue sky. It had been several days and nights since he last ventured out. He had hoped that he would be spared from shopping for at least a week when he came down with the fever.

"Immortal…yet not immune to sickness." Naruto muttered as he raided his self for medicine.

"**And you don't have the raw ingredients to treat it either!"** Snapped Kyuubi, cursing the bond between him and Naruto.

"Then I'll just go out and buy some cold medicine!" Naruto stumbled towards the door and struggled to put his cloak on.

Cool air rushed in as he stepped out, the little strength he had to hold himself gave out as he slumped to the ground.

"**There's no one awake…"** Kyuubi sniffed the air.

"Hai, I understand." Naruto pulled his cloak closer as he began to walk on all fours. The ground beneath his hands felt strange and cool; he had tried his best to walk like everyone else.

"**It's getting harder, right?"**

"Just a bit Kyuubi, but I can manage. This only happens when I'm weak…however with time it will become increasingly difficult to walk upright." Naruto scurried along in the pale moonlight. "Soon, I'll be forced to manipulate my chakra to keep me upright."

As he grew closer to the shop, Naruto rested before struggling to stand upright like any other person. It had started slowly, his legs had begun to lose the strength to hold him up, and then as he began to walk he noticed how difficult it was to take the next step, as if he was off balance. The only way he could walk 'normally' was to walk only on the balls of his feet and lean forward slightly.

A cashier greeted Naruto as he entered the store; Naruto nodded his head and proceeded to the cold medicine aisle. Soft piano music floated from the speakers, causing Naruto's head to pulse with the beginnings of a headache. Naruto's vision blurred as he leaned against a shelf. Using the shelf as a guide, Naruto inched his way towards the medicine. Rows upon rows of medication appeared before him, too many for a feverish Naruto to count and too many for him to decide which was the right one for him. Not wanting to spend more time than deeded on picking medicine, Naruto plucked a blue box of cold medicine, the non-drowsy kind, and wove his way through the scattered shoppers towards the cashier.

Having paid, Naruto exited the store and felt some relief as the cool night air caressed his foxish face. Slow on his feet, he began his trek home. Scarcely taken only ten steps, Naruto leaned on the wall of a building as he panted, beads of sweat forming on his brow.

"Lookie there!" A slurred voice hiccupped. "Whatcha doin' leaning on them building?"

Naruto cast his eyes upward and saw a group of men working their way towards him, the sober ones trying their best to support the weight of their drunken friends.

"Nothing…" Naruto growled as he tried to take a few steps before finding himself weaken once more.

"He doesn't look well." One of the sober males noted.

"You sick?" Someone else questioned.

"I'll be fine." Naruto insisted. "Now, please leave me alone." He added.

"We are wanting with the helping!" A man hiccupped as he pushed his helper to a side and stumbled towards Naruto.

"Don't touch me!" The feverish boy snapped. "I said I'd be fine!" Naruto drew his body closer to the wall.

Yet despite all his protests, the man's hands inched towards Naruto's arm. Alarmed and desperate to flee, Naruto made to slap the arm away except he missed, causing the poor fever struck blond to lose his balance and topple over. The strong smell of dirt filled his lungs as he lay still. Scattered rain drops landed around him, it had begun to rain and he still had to treat his fever!

"**Didn't the kit tell you he didn't want your help?"** Kyuubi growled as he moved Naruto's body. He managed to stand as the rain fell harder. The hood of his cloak slipped off, revealing to both drunk and sober men the face of the person they stubbornly wished to help.

"It's a demon!" One yelled as he dropped his drunken friend.

The men scrambled in a mad rush to escape, their feet slipping on the newly made mud.

Once the last retreating figure vanished, Naruto gripped his medicine to his chest. "That's right, run."

Disoriented from the need to protect himself, Naruto wandered down an alleyway and discovered that he had walked right towards a public park with a chain link fence the entire length.

"I thought home was this way." He gripped the fence with both hands as he rested his face on the wet, cold metal. "My head is in a fog…can't think straight."

The sound of rain striking fabric approached Naruto. "What is this?" A voice murmured. "A soaked fox in my path?"

Naruto didn't lift his head from its spot but he peered at the owner of the voice from the corner of his eyes.

A man, no taller than six feet, stood holding an umbrella, his piercing ice blue eyes examining Naruto behind thin spectacles that balanced at the end of his nose. His silver-white hair was pulled back into a ponytail save his flowing bangs that hung on either side of his expressionless face. Underneath a brown open long jacket that reached to his ankles, Naruto could see a pressed formal long sleeved white shirt over which was a navy blue vest with matching tie, black pleated formal pants, and polished black shoes. The man looked professional and well groomed, possibly living a wonderfully rich life, Naruto concluded.

"I've seen much in my 32 years, but never have I seen one such as you, boy." The man stressed the last word of his sentence. "Why do you hold unto the fence so tightly?

Naruto kept silent as he concentrated on holding himself up.

"You'll catch fever if you stay in such wet clothes, it's best if you return home soon and dry off." The man looked Naruto over. "Unless you already have fever, which I believe is the case." He added after a moment. "Are you in need of assistance?"

"No." Naruto's voice sounded scratchy.

"Poor child," the man chuckled, "to be so overcome by fever that your pride gets the better of you. Or is it fear that dominates you? Perhaps anger? Maybe it is nothing since your are still nothing but a child."

"What do you know?" Coughed Naruto.

"Tsk, tsk." Scolded the man. "A child would never know what is best for one's self. You could never protect anything with a heart clouded with such trifling emotions."

"And you think you are allowed to judge me?" Naruto let go of the fence and stood on his shaky legs, water streaming down his hunched figure. "Are you better than me? You look down at me, as if you were without flaws! You are not better than me!" Naruto slammed his hand against the fence.

"True, I am not without flaws but you are a child. You do not understand adult matters, nor do you have our burdens to carry on your shoulders." The man commented. "I'm sure people would 'die' to switch lives with you."

The closed fist made contact with the umbrella wielding man's jaw. Being caught off guard, the man skid in the mud and stopped with his face turned away from Naruto. The smell of blood faintly reached Naruto's nose.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to hit your superiors?" The man said coolly.

The man snapped close his umbrella and rammed the point into Naruto's stomach. As Naruto gasped in pain, his attacker twirled the umbrella and, using the handle to catch Naruto, hoisted him into the air before slamming him into the mud. Watching the motionless boy, the man opened his umbrella and once again looked at Naruto with his emotionless, cold eyes.

Naruto managed to pull himself onto all fours before coughing up what was left in his stomach. "Are you jealous?"

"I beg your pardon?" The man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Are you jealous of me?" Naruto spat out his question, his words dripping with bitterness.

"…" The silver-haired man pressed his lips into a thin line.

"You don't know anything about me or my life! You may talk big, but if you're that jealous, then come on! Let's switch!" Naruto pushed up from the ground in order to attack the man.

Naruto's opponent smiled as he turned and used Naruto's own momentum to propel him further.

"You amuse me little fox, really you do." The man laughed. "I must be on my way, child, to attend to adult matters." He started to walk but stopped to peer at the sky. "My, how lovely the rain is tonight. Wouldn't you agree," He crouched and smiled at Naruto, "you filthy Kitsune?" With a laugh, he walked forward, ignoring the cry of pain that came from Naruto as he stepped on the boy's arm. "We'll meet again, but then again who knows? I wouldn't care if I didn't see the face of a demon."

Naruto felt the man walk away and turned himself over. Each drop of rain felt like a stone hitting his body, washing the mud off his body.

_I need to get home. _Naruto sat up slowly. The medicine he carried rattled in its container as he tried to get some of the mud off his face. _I need to sit down…_Placing one foot in front of the other, he trudged along in the mud.

Tired, dirty, and sicker than before, Naruto became lost in the maze of unknown streets. House after house seemed identical to the one that preceded it, the streets grew longer as he walked, even Kyuubi could not help guide Naruto. Everything seemed hopeless as Naruto collapsed on a set of steps. The rain poured harder on the rooftops and the wind sent a chill through Naruto. A swing swung and the metal chain clanked.

"**Kit, I hear someone inside this house! It's that woman…Suoh! Can you climb up the stairs?"** Kyuubi asked, his voice full of concern.

"Hai Kyuubi."

Mustering the little strength he had left within him, Naruto managed to climb the five steps, walk the three feet to the door, and gently tap on the wooden door with a stained glass window.

Hurried footsteps could be heard and soon after locks being clicked opened. "Kaoru, Satoshi, you better have a good reason for being so late!" The muffled voice of Ayame raved. "It's nearly two!" She swung open the door and saw it wasn't the two she expected. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed as she pulled Naruto inside. "What happened to you?! You look terrible!"

"Heh, morning." Naruto cracked a smile as he tottered in place. "I just wanted to drop by and um, thank you for, um, for the flower."

"Ah!" Cried Ayame as Naruto keeled over. "Uzumaki-san! Uzumaki-san!"

**Always the fear had lived within my undying heart, digging deeper and trying to embed itself. Yet, somehow, my fear lessened, and it became alarmingly clear. I knew what drove me, what I searched for…what I didn't want but still longed for…**

The room went in and out of focus several times, all sound became muffled and he felt himself being dragged towards warmth. His wet clothes were peeled off him and dry clothes took their place. He could feel a soft futon accept his tired body and a pillow support his aching head. A thick warm blanket enveloped his entire body as a cool compress was applied to his forehead. Two male voices greeted Ayame and yelped when they saw Naruto.

"Get the medicine Kaoru." Ayame ordered. "Satoshi, find the thermometer!"

Both ran off to do as Ayame ordered.

"Suoh-san." Moaned Naruto.

"Shh, you're going to be fine." Ayame assured Naruto.

After being given the medicine and being monitored for several hours, Naruto began to recover.

_Such warm hands._ Naruto thought as Ayame ran her hands over Naruto's blond hair in an affectionate manner while humming softly. _Warm healing hands that I haven't felt in forever. The sound of her voice relaxes me._

"Suoh-san?" Naruto opened his eyes.

"Yes?" Ayame responded.

**What I wanted most…**

Naruto sat up. "Sorry about that…I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Ayame gazed at Naruto with motherly concern.

"The pain is gone…so is the fever."

"Do you …what happened Uzumaki-san?"

"Well," The blond looked at his clawed hands before daring to look Ayame in the eye. "I was sick so I went to get medicine and then some drunks found me. I told them to leave me alone, that I would be fine. They didn't listen and I sort of freaked out. My hood fell off and they called me a demon. When they ran away I walked on and got a bit lost. Then I met a man…and er…I sort of got into a fight with him."

"Oh?"

"I think he was just venting and picked on me to work out his frustrations on."

_It's just this way…_

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it." Naruto continued. "I just hope the rest of my life isn't like this."

_There's nothing anyone can do about it…nothing._

"Yet," Naruto sighed as he stared out the open window, watching the sky lighten. "things like last night, make me want to live alone. That way I can just coast along with life."

_Nothing will change if I just tell her, so might as well._

"I mean," Naruto quickly began to explain, "it would just be a lot easier right? And nobody would be troubled…like the people back home."

_It's too late to try to help…It's going to stay this way._

"Know what I mean?" Naruto asked not expecting any answer.

_This is how it's going to be…for the rest of time._

"Oh, Uzumaki-san," Ayame started. "It must be so hard for you."

The words filled Naruto as he felt himself reach out for Ayame. He grabbed her arms and buried his face into her right shoulder. Tears poured out without limit or control, his whole body shaking.

"Why me?!" He weep. "Why did this have to happen to me of all people? I…I try so hard! I became a shinobi, I try to get people to acknowledge themselves, I save lives, so why can't i…Why can't I share my life with the people I love?! It's not fair! It's just not fair, Suoh-san! Why does it always have to be like this? It's always like this…it always slips between my outstretched hands…always."

Ayame's arms wrapped themselves around Naruto, pulling him closer to the beating of her heart, her scent encompassing Naruto, mingling with his salty tears. The way she held him so dearly, as if she was afraid that if she let him go, he would be lost to her forever reminded Naruto of a single person, someone who acknowledged him long before anyone else. Naruto cried again as he desperately clung to her, wanting more of her gentle warm being. He was like a child, broken by the life he led and the misery he locked up in his heart, but in her arms she gathered him and cradled his spirit. The pieces he thought he lost came together as he was gathered in her arms…Ayame's sweet caring, mother-like embrace.

**What I wanted most was to be held in that warm, healing embrace I couldn't find anymore. The love that could drown, the warmth that protected, the arms that accepted me, all if it I had found in my brother…**

**I wanted to be held like Yashin held me so very long ago…**

**Like a father…**

**Like a mother…**

**Like this.**

Naruto felt his whole life start over, he was given another chance. His 'Okaa-san' (28) was caring, healing, protection, strength…love. Kyuubi took all this as a good sign, thinking that possibly their curse had finally been lifted. Life was better. Well, there was one problem…two really…one was called Kaoru (19) and the other Satoshi (17).

"I don't like him hanging around here!" Kaoru slammed both hands on the table one day at breakfast, his jade eyes burning with anger.

"Kaoru…" Warned Ayame as she set out breakfast for her brothers.

"Ayame-neechan," whined Satoshi as he brushed his short white hair out of his deep red eyes. "You treat him like he was really your son!"

"Oh, are you jealous otōto-kun?" Teased the oldest Suoh sibling as she sat down.

"No!" Chorused the brothers.

"Good, because here he comes." Ayame smiled as she ran off to answer the door. Greetings were exchanged at the door before Naruto came into the kitchen.

"Ohayo!" Naruto greeted.

"Ohayo." Muttered Satoshi and Kaoru in unison.

The family sat down and began to eat when Ayame noticed the clock on the fire place mantel.

"Aren't you both going to be late?" She directed her question at her brothers.

"Nah!" Replied Kaoru. "Someone let lose a stink bomb in the classroom and managed to rewire the phones in the whole building so you never know which classroom you'll call and on top of it all, all the teacher's desks are on the roof of the school."

"Translation: School's starting late." Concluded Satoshi.

Ayame frowned at the news. "How are you suppose to finish your studies?"

"Dunno." The brothers replied.

"Okaa-san?" Naruto ignored the glares Kaoru and Satoshi gave him. "What school?"

"For your information," Satoshi snapped, "we're both attending medical school. I'm going to be a medical researcher."

"I'm going to be a doctor." Kaoru added as he finished eating and gave a satisfied sigh. "I want to be as great as the Healing Mage."

Naruto choked on the rice he had inhaled at the words 'Healing Mage'. Water was given to him in order to wash it down.

"You know about Yashin?" Naruto asked once his coughing fit calmed.

"Hai!" The Suoh brothers exclaimed. "He's the greatest doctor that walked the earth!"

Naruto smiled. "I see, his name lives on here. I'm glad." His eyes vanished under his bangs as he bowed his head. "I'm glad."

"Naruto…" Ayame placed her hand on Naruto's.

"What's wrong with him, onee-chan?" Satoshi eyed Naruto with curiosity.

"Yashin, the Healing Mage, was Naruto's Onii-san."

This time it was Kaoru and Satoshi's turn to be surprised. "Really?! If you knew Yashin, why did you leave your hometown? People must be bowing at your feet or something! You must be rich, you must be famous…you…hey, what's wrong?"

Naruto had remained quite. He excused himself and carried his dishes to the sink with Ayame frantically following him.

"Was it something we said?" Satoshi looked at his older brother who shrugged.

Not another word was exchanged about Yashin, at least not for a while. The brother's knew about Yashin's death and that Yashin had left behind a brother, yet the brother's name was never mentioned. They didn't want to question Naruto, not since they saw the effect Yashin's name had on Naruto, so they kept their questions to themselves and observed Naruto from a distance. He was a good-hearted person unlike his exterior appearance, willing to help them and their sister around the house and with their school work. Naruto was an endless fountain of medical knowledge, which didn't amaze either Suoh male considering who Naruto's brother was. The blond gladly helped both study and even, on occasion, dropped into their class to listen to the lesson. Yet when they asked the favor of conducting a lesson, Naruto refused. They had observed Naruto well, but had failed to grasp the reality of Naruto's outward appearance.

"Where's our smart nephew anyway?" called Karou as he struggled with his homework.

"At his house." Satoshi replied from underneath his text book.

"Kaoru, Satoshi, can you deliver this udon to Naruto? He's working on his garden today."

Both Kaoru and Satoshi clambered down the stairs, grabbed the udon and flew out the door. They never had a reason to drop by Naruto's place so now having the chance they were going.

Upon arriving at the house Naruto called home, both knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Learn to be lonely." Sung a voice. "Learn how to love life that is lived alone."

Following the voice, the siblings were drawn towards the backyard. Naruto was huddled over a plant, his Kitsune tail swinging in time to the song. "Learn to be lonely, life can be lived, life can be loved, alone."

"Bravo!" Cheered Naruto's adoptive Uncles. "Wonderful."

Naruto spun around. "Kaoru, Satoshi!"

"Nice song, but a bit depressing."

"…My brother used to sing it all the time." The blond dusted himself off and motioned for them to follow him inside.

The question came out so naturally, there was no stopping it. "Why?"

Tea was poured and the udon split into three equal parts as Naruto took a deep breath.

"My Onii-san was beloved and yet he suffered. He suffered because I suffered. I can't remember how many times I have been bullied, been stoned, beat up, shunned, and hated. I was just a child but already there were people wanting to kill me. I was seen as a monster…a demon. I only lived because Yashin was there to comfort me and love me, like Okaa-san. Konoha is a painful place to remember. Yashin is no longer there. He is gone. What makes it even more unbearable is the fact that two special people live there." Naruto poked the noodles with his chopsticks. "I can't face them as I am. Even here, some people see me as if I was a monster."

"But you're not!" Insisted Satoshi.

"Satoshi-kun, look at me." Naruto stood up, took off his cloak, and spread his arms. "I don't look human at all. I have Kitsune ears, a Kitsune tail, my eyes, my hands; I have claws and fangs for goodness's sake!"

"You're not!"

"My body is taking on fox characteristics. If I show up like this in Konoha, I'll only make life worse for…them."

"Them?"

Naruto looked down to his left, the rays of the sun warming his face as he spoke softly and low, "Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

The pain on Naruto's face, it was a pain even they could feel. Right after they had left Naruto's house, both ran straight home to relay what Naruto had shared with them. Ayame confessed that she had known. Her brothers stood in bewilderment. They wanted to got to Konoha and capture Uchiha Sasuke, who they thought was a stuck up pretty boy with a stick too far up his ass, and Haruno Sakura, a girl with an over large forehead and no taste in guys, torment them in several ways, before raiding Konoha with an overwhelming army of sword wielding gorillas.

"But Naruto ran away for a reason." Ayame spoke. "And we can not seek vengeance on his behalf. It is not our right or our place to do so."

Hearing these words being spoken by their sister, Karou and Satoshi couldn't help but cool down. Naruto was their nephew in a sense yet even so, they wanted to help him…just like those other villages Naruto visited wanted to help. Thus they came up with a brilliant and clever plan to help their nephew out. Naruto was unique in appearance, standing out in a crowd, but what if…what if the crowd adapted to Naruto? Discussing their plan with Ayame, both began to gather material. The whole Suoh household spent hours on their project, not sleeping for an instant that night. Once the sun rose, the family hurried out the door, making as much noise in order to draw attention to themselves. People flocked to the window and doors. A crowd gathered after the trio and followed them to a single house, where a supposed demon dwelt.

"Naruto!" Ayame tapped on his door. "Ohayo!"

As the door opened, Naruto came out, dressed in his cloak without his hood on.

"Welcome to the rest of your life, nephew!" Satoshi wrapped an arm around Naruto, grinning from ear to ear, his own fox ears poking through his air and a fox tail poking through his Shinto robes. "Don't I now remind you of someone?" He teased.

The Kitsune accessories caught on. What had started by a loving mother and two uncles in order to make Naruto feel at him infected the whole village. What once frightened people drew them in, no one was a demon nor was Naruto an outcast, he was admired and well received, just like life should have allowed him the first time. However, this was Naruto and as much as he thought everything was fine…someone else had different plans for him.

Mitsuki sat pondering her uncle's whereabouts. She knew he was somewhere in Kitsune Village, which was now living up to its name, but it was such a large place and she was such a little girl. Standing up, Mitsuki dusted herself off.

"Child," A voice addressed her. "is your name Soma Mitsuki?"

A man stood in front of her, dressed in a white lab coat and his silver-white hair tied in a tight pony tail at the base of his skull. Two ice blue eyes were seen through thin spectacles.

"I am." Mitsuki replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Seno Jizabel, I am a doctor and you will be the perfect bait to lure in a Kitsune." Jizabel smiled.

"Wha-?" Mitsuki felt the cloth clamp over her nose and mouth. She struggled but felt her body grow heavy before collapsing into Jizabel's arm.

Daisuke ran out of his house having heard the sound of a struggle. He gasped seeing his unconscious granddaughter in the arms of a stranger. "Mitsuki!" He ran to get her but Jizabel swiped a scalpel in his face.

"Don't get too close old man." Jizabel threatened. "Your precious granddaughter might just find herself in a worse state if you try anything."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Questioned Daisuke.

"I am Dr. Seno Jizabel. Currently I am a member of the Inner Falcon. As for what I want, that's simple, I want Uzumaki Naruto. Go to Kitsune Village and tell him that if he ever wants to see either of his precious people, he'll turn himself over to me." Without another word, Jizabel and Mitsuki vanished in a cloud of white smoke, leaving Daisuke to do as the doctor ordered. He ran as fast as his aged body permitted him.

Naruto had gone out with Kaoru and Satoshi to the school in order to give a short lecture to the students. Everything had gone well; so on the way home they picked up a peach tart to share.

As they walked down the road, they all noticed the commotion that was taking place.

"I wonder what's going on?" Karou wondered as they stopped to investigate.

A large crowd had surrounded a fountain and the frantic cries of a familiar voice caused Naruto to approach. He pushed his way though the crowd and came face to face with Daisuke.

"Naruto!" Daisuke grabbed hold of his cloak. "Naruto…it's Mitsuki!"

"Daisuke-san, what are you doing here? What do you mean, 'it's Mitsuki!'? Did something happen?"

"A man…" sobbed Daisuke. "A man took her! He told me to come tell you that in exchange for you, he'll give back your two precious people!"

"Two?" Naruto thought out loud. Then it struck him. "Okaa-san!"

Running through the crowd, Naruto's mind was set on only one thing: To save Ayame. _How could this happen? _He thought. For once in his life he thought he could attain the happiness that had eluded him since the days when he had a brother. The arms that held him…the voice that sang to him…that smile that was reserved only for him…those healing hands…he had found them all over again only for it to be ripped so painfully away.

"_You're such a wonderful son Naruto."_

"_Let's take a chance on happiness." _

"_Even if you feel like you're drowning or can't fly, take my hand and I'll lend you my strength and my wings. If all you've ever seen is total darkness then that only means the light will shine brighter than ever for you."_

Never had a house frighten him so much as the one in front of him. His uncles, Daisuke, and a few others caught up to him as he shakily climbed the stairs to the door with a gaping hole where the stained glass once greeted him. He pushed the door open and stepped in, glass crunching underneath his weight. The furniture was thrown about, broken china littered the floor, and scalpels stuck out of the wall at odd angles. That is not what frightened Naruto the most; sitting calmly in Ayame's favorite chair near the fireplace was the man Naruto had encountered in the rain, twirling a scalpel in his right hand whilst resting his face in his left hand, a smirk on his face.

"You came sooner than expected." The doctor noted. "I'm sorry about the mess; I didn't have enough time to clean up."

"Wh-where is Ayame?!" Naruto's usually calm voice was now filled with hate and fear.

Jizabel sighed. "What rude manners. Even Ayame-san could not tame you." He stood up. "She is alive and well, but for how long will depend entirely up to you."

"What do you want!?" Hissed Naruto.

"Why, you of course!" Replied a shocked Jizabel. "What else could I possibly want in this stupid village? I want the last heir to the Uzumaki blood. I want the child who has inherited the legacy Kyuubi has been giving since time began. I want the blood that pulses through your veins at this moment. I want the pleasure to silence your beating heart time and time again."

"**Shut up!"** Shouted Kyuubi. **"You don't know what it is you're asking for."**

"Oh, but you see, I do." Smirked the doctor as he took a few steps to his right. "My master, the nameless one, has told me all about you. You can not die, as punishment for housing that nine tailed demon. Even if I rip out your heart, you'll just grow a new one. My master has plans for you but I want to examine you for myself and possibly take some of this immortality you carry."

"Give me Ayame!" Naruto roared.

"I'm afraid that is not possible. It was decided a long time ago that you can never find true happiness, that it is beyond you." Jizabel dropped a few smoke pellets that began to fill the room. "You see, your nature is to destroy what you hold dear and soon, you'll find that only you will be left on this earth."

"Come back here!" Naruto dove into the smoke but received a face full of jagged china.

"If you want to save at the very least these two lives, follow the trail of blood."

The smoke cleared, revealing a trail of crimson that had lead out the back door.

"Naruto!" Someone called his name as he pulled out the china.

"I really thought I could live." Naruto turned to face the three people that stood behind him, streams of blood running down his face. "I thought I could co-exist with the world. I just wanted to live with the people I love." His wounds healed over. "But I can't…I just can't. They get hurt…they die. Like Kira…My precious little Kira is destined to die! Yashin, I loved him more than life itself! Now Ayame and Mitsuki will be next! I don't want this. I don't want this at all. I'm sorry I ever got you three involved." Apologized Naruto. "This time I'll set things right, I'll bring Okaa-san and Mitsuki back to their rightful place…and I'll disappear." He made to follow the trail but the trio he had spoken to blocked his way.

"You don't know what that guy will do to you!" Kaoru grabbed his arm. "He's insane!"

"Ayame would not want you to do this!" Added Satoshi. "You should know, you're her son!"

"And," Daisuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Mitsuki will never smile if you do this. We need to plan a rescue."

"I'm sorry." Naruto pushed away their hands, "but this is something I must do or I won't be able to live with myself." Without a look back, Naruto followed the trail of blood and disappeared into the trees. He calmly walked his path, his head held high and no emotion on his face. The blood trail led him to an old medical building and to the end of his chosen path. With one last fleeting look at the world, he readied himself.

"You came." Jizabel commented as Naruto entered the medical building. "Welcome to your new home."

"Where is Okaa-san and Mitsuki-chan?" asked Naruto. "I did as you told me."

"Tsk, tsk, so impatient. We'll work on that later. First is your physical." Jizabel snapped his fingers and a hoard of heavily bandaged and disfigured nurses appeared, forming a ring around Naruto. "Resist and the two patients will die." These words tamed Naruto as he was lead by the nurses down a dimly lit corridor.

_**Kit! Let me take over. I can kill this doctor in 2 seconds flat!**_

_No Kyuubi, we can't risk Ayame or Mitsuki getting hurt._ Naruto looked around before entering a room.

Inside, one of the nurses snapped a collar around Naruto's neck. "What the hell is-AHHHH!" He felt wave after wave of nearly lethal voltages of electricity surge through his body.

"This is to make sure you don't do anything dumb, like try to run away." Jizabel strolled into the room to watch Naruto before the blond fell to the floor. "I do love that sound."

The nurses carried Naruto to one of the walls where they placed thick chains around his wrist. One nurse came up to the doctor with wooden case. He thanked her and opened the said case to reveal a coiled whip inside. He took up the whip and had Naruto's cloak and shirt removed. "Scream if you must, but that won't invoke pity or make this go by quicker, but oh how I do enjoy the sound."

Thus began the longest hour of Naruto's life. The whip had barbs on it that dug into his flesh, pulling small chucks away. His wounds healed over quickly but the pain remained. Before he could even recover, the whip was brought down. The final lash hurt the most but finally it was over. His voice was hoarse from all the screaming and the chains had red stains as he was freed from his bonds. He was dressed and thrown into one of the rooms below ground level.

"This was just a teaser for what's coming." Chuckled Jizabel.

"W-what about…Ayame…and Mitsuki?" Naruto's voice was barely heard.

"I am a man of my word. They will be released come sun down."

"Good." Naruto smiled as he lay on the cement floor.

Dr.Seno walked in and rolled over Naruto with his foot. "This is what Itachi and Orochimaru rave about? The child that has ensnared Itachi's heart and is the ideal vessel for Orochimaru. Well, your would-be lover and the snake freak are being recruited by Master. Soon we'll have an army powerful enough to take control of the world. If only we had your brother, then things would be perfect." He laughed and walked out of the room, locking Naruto in. "And don't think about escaping, the collar will kill you several times."

There was no way for Naruto to know when his precious people were released, but when Seno Jizabel returned, Naruto knew that they were safe and sound in their rightful place. He on the other hand was at the mercy of this mad doctor and his cruel, cold heart.

"Let's see that we can learn." The doctor would greet Naruto before beginning his experiments. Every visit was different. Naruto was placed on an operating table, his organs literally ripped from his body and left for dead until he revived. He was put through a maze of deadly traps, to test his speed and quick thinking. His resistance to fire and ice were tested in the most extreme of ways. Yet, what haunted everyone, including the doctor's nurses, where the screams that came from the locked labs where Jizabel conducted his cruel tests on Naruto. In the village, the screams seemed to linger especially for the five that knew Naruto on a more personal level. The cries that came from the medical building began and ended at random times, not allowing the residents of Kitsune Village any peace.

Just as the screams lessened, Jizabel strolled into the park he first encountered Naruto at and built a large metal square that stood on a point that was firmly built into a base. Ten nurses dragged a large metal box after him and inside one could hear soft whispers. Naruto was pulled out of the box and shackled to the square by his wrists and ankles, with a large shackle placed around the collar on Naruto's neck.

"I can kill those two when ever I please." The words echoed in Naruto's mind as the doctor slapped him with the back of a gloved hand. "So be a good little Kitsune…and stay on your chain."

"People of Kitsune Village!" Dr. Seno Jizabel greeted everyone as if he was welcomed. He waited until the people gathered around the fence. "Today I will show you the power this Kitsune carries! This square has long metal spikes that will penetrate my specimen…killing him."

Ayame cried out at these words.

"Bare witness to the one you had embraced as a community. Won't this be a grand moment?" He turned to Naruto. "Any last words, Kitsune?"

Naruto looked up between his matted, oily, unkept blond hair. "I love you Okaa-san…Mitsuki."

The crowd gripped the fence as they looked on, useless to Naruto. Even those who once feared the boy, going as far as calling him a demon, watched in despair Ayame and Mitsuki shook the fence. People screamed his name, and so many tears where shed.

"Naruto!"

The sound of metal piercing through flesh rang the loudest that day. Naruto's face fell forward as blood cascaded down his body, droplets falling from the ends of the spikes to join the blood on the ground. Ayame dropped to her knees, her hands barely holding the fence as she sobbed. Mitsuki banged her fist against the metal as her grandfather tried to take her away.

"Why are you doing this?!" Shrieked Ayame.

"My dear woman," Dr. Seno strolled over to her, crouched down, and placed a gloved hand on the fence. "I do it so Uzumaki-san may know his place. My Master has glorious plans; a haven for those deemed unwanted by society. Master knows the pain of being rejected; it is in Master's heart. Hatred, harsh words, unloved…people wanting you dead. Master has felt them all. Master wants to control the world and wipe out the part of humanity that rejects."

"You don't have to kill him!" Ayame spat as she slammed her open palm on the fence.

"But you see…" Jizabel snapped his fingers and the spikes withdrew from the body. "Uzumaki can never die."

On cue, Naruto's head snapped up as he gasped for breath. The blood that had flowered so freely evaporated into the air.

"Oji-san!" Mitsuki cried out. "You're alive."

"Isn't it a miracle?!" Jizabel stood, his arms open wide. "This poor Kitsune survived death!" He lowered his voice so Ayame could only hear. "He is an endless supply of organs. I want to harvest his organs to save lives. Need a heart? A kidney? A pancreas? We have it all! Nothing is out of our reach. Isn't it a grand gift?"

"You're insane!" Ayame pulled her hands away from the fence.

"Silence woman!"

"Don't talk to Okaa-san that way!" Yelled Naruto.

Jizabel smiled. "Another round of pain."

"AHHHH!" Screamed Naruto as electricity tore through his body.

Some random people pushed against the fence, uprooting its foundation. While many surrounded the doctor and his nurses, one ran to Naruto. The woman took hold of the shackle around Naruto's wrists and tried to pry it off. The collar around Naruto's neck activated, charging the metal square and electrocuting the person who wanted to help.

"The metal isn't for show." The doctor ran a hand through his hair. "This village is useless to help the collared Kitsune, but if you want to kill me, go ahead. That is if it's what Uzumaki wants."

Naruto understood what Dr. Seno was saying. If a finger was laid upon his body, he wouldn't hesitate to kill either Ayame or Mitsuki. "Don't touch him!"

"That's what I thought." Jizabel pushed his attackers aside. "Come nurses, we'll be heading back to the hospital. The spikes are programmed to kill you at random times; you might have a wait of an hour or two minutes. Enjoy."

True to the doctor's words, Naruto was killed randomly. He tried to guess when it would happen, but it drove him to the brink of insanity. He cold feel the point push through his body before the world turned black. This time his scream was louder and clearer for all of the Kitsune Village residence to hear. His screams took their desired affects wanted by the doctor on the village: People screamed with him, people hid in their houses covering their ears, and people plotted their own escape. There was one result that was not counted on by the doctor.

"**How long does that doctor plan on leaving me here?"** Growled Kyuubi.

"I don't know." Naruto spoke. "I'm just glad Ayame and Mitsuki are safe."

The sound of running footsteps caused Naruto to look up. His adoptive uncles were rushing to him, their eyes filled with panic.

"It's Ayame!" Huffed Satoshi. "The nurses that were looking after her and Mitsuki…she managed to kill them with a kitchen knife!"

"We tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to us! Naruto, she's gone mad with rage. A lot of people have joined her in overthrowing the doctor to save you! You know what they say; the most dangerous creature is a mother with a child!"

"What?! No!" Naruto shouted. "She was suppose to stay away! She was suppose to live the rest of her life without worrying about me!

"Don't you realize what you mean to her?!" Satoshi yelled. "Who cares about blood? You are so much her son as if she gave birth to you! You are Suoh Ayame's son! _**You are her son and she loves you as a mother!"**_

_Kyuubi, we're breaking out of here._

_**Finally!**_

Naruto instructed the two Suoh brothers to step back as he tapped into Kyuubi's powers. His whole body was bathed in orange chakra. He pulled against his shackles, ignoring the painful dose of electricity surging though his body. The only thing that stopped any of his plans to escape was his Okaa-san and niece, but now that Ayame was in danger, he had to escape. With one final cry, Naruto tore off his bindings in time to miss the spikes meant for him. He gripped the electric collar in both hands, gritting his teeth through the pain and shattering it in his hands.

"Follow me!" The blond ran on all fours to the hospital where he had spent endless hours of torment.

Shouting could be heard as they approached, weapons being thrown and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor, and Ayame's voice as she screamed:

"**I'm going to kill you Jizabel!"**

Naruto burst through the front doors. "Okaa-san!"

His outburst caused everyone to pause, including Ayame who stood facing Jizabel a top of a flight of stairs. "Naruto…!" She blinked, unable to believe her son was now free. Letting her guard down, she turned to stare down the stairs. "My son…!"

Jizabel was a man who took every opportunity laid before him and he took this chance to ram his shoulder into Ayame and forced a scalpel into her back. Ayame gave a silent gasp as she was propelled forward, her long black hair flowing behind her. She reached out to Naruto and gave a satisfied smile. _You're free my darling son, and that's all that matters._

The few seconds that occurred seemed like a movie shown in extreme slow motion. Every sound of her body hitting a stair reached Naruto's ears, every roll hurt him as if he was rolling down them too, but what killed him the most was that one single sound that put his screams of torment to shame. It was that tell-tale sound, that sound that ripped through Naruto's mind and heart, that horrible sound that his cursed ears amplified a hundred fold, the sound of bones snapping in Ayame's neck. Her body continued to roll down the rest of the steps and coming to a rest face up, her hair covering her face.

"O-Okaa-san…" His legs carried him to the unmoving body of Ayame. "Okaa-san…" His knees bent so he could get closer to her. "Ayame…" His arms picked her up, her hair falling out of her eyes.

Never had such lifeless eyes stared at nothing. Her ebony colored eyes that sparkled were only pools of black death.

"_What good are wings that can no longer flap, Okaa-san?"_

"_Because they hold memories of the time they once flew in the sky, my precious son. Even if you have one wing, that wing can still remember and will never forget."_

"Heh heh!" Cackled Jizabel. "Didn't I tell you your mother would die if you escaped?" He pointed a shaky finger of Naruto. "Her death is your fault! It's on your head! This is your destiny! All the people who died today are on your head!" He turned to what remained of his nurses. "Restrain him and throw that body with the other corpses!"

The injured nurses encircled Naruto, closing in on him.

"Stay away…" He whispered, a strange marking on his neck glowing red. "_**Stay away from Okaa-san!" **_A double helix of purple chakra formed around him, blowing the nurses away. The mark on his neck spread, like a spiraling vine around body until it covered him completely. His unkept hair grew into long crimson spikes that cascaded down his back, the once common Kitsune ears grew out long to form a long sleek Kitsune ears, his eyes narrowed and were outlined in thick black with two lines running down his cheek in an angle shape, the whisker marks grew thicker and joined together, his whole hand narrowed, his fingers lengthening into razor sharp claws, his shoes burst as his feet transformed into the hind legs of a Kitsune, the single tail he had split into two sleek, heavy tails that thrashed wildly, and a single long tattered crimson wing sprouted from his back, stretching and flapping. Everyone watched in amazement as he let Ayame lay on the ground. His face wasn't human any longer; it was like someone replaced Naruto's face with that of a young fox. He barred his teeth at Jizabel who stood in awe of the blood red creature Naruto had become.

"Stop him!" barked Jizabel.

Naruto roared, sending out a wave of powerful and immense chakra. The whole house shook and long jagged cracks appeared in the wall. The villagers hurried to get out the door in order to flee from the enraged son. Chakra flowed in powerful waves from Naruto, slowly leveling the house to its foundation. The look on Naruto's face was barbaric, like that of an animal cornered with a strong will to live. As he roared, the nurses were thrown back and buried in the ruble that fell on top of them. The stairs on which Jizabel stood remained intact and he trembled at the chakra that Naruto emitted. A whirlwind of chakra surrounded Naruto as he ran towards the stairs, his long claws leaving deep groves in the tiled flooring. Jizabel gave a small smile before his jumped away from the steps, missing the long fox arms made of chakra that left behind only a pile of splinters. He threw scalpels at Naruto, but with his single wing, Naruto deflected the weapons. Naruto pushed off from the ground, flapping his wing in order to gain a higher altitude. Jizabel narrowed his eyes and brought up his arms to protect his face as Naruto ripped several feathers from his wing and threw it the doctor. Instead of drawing blood, smoke filled the room.

_A Bunshin! _Naruto growled as he soared through the air. _Where is the real doctor?_

A slight movement to Naruto's right got his attention and he quickly turned around in mid-air. The doctor arched his eyebrow in surprise and once more brought his arms to protect his head as Naruto slammed his fist into the doctor.

Jizabel felt himself being propelled to the ground below and painfully slammed into the ground. He let out a cry of pain as blood flew out of his mouth in thin ribbons. He wearily opened his eyes to see Naruto hovering high above him, his left clawed hand raised to his right shoulder, ready to attack. Jizabel could see the chakra gathering in Naruto's claws and he jumped. In the seconds that followed, Naruto released the chakra he gathered and left a large crater in the tiled floor. The earth around cracked opened and broke apart. Dust rose up in large clouds, blocking the doctor from Naruto's sight and vice versa. It didn't take long for the dust to settle and Jizabel knew his time was coming to an end.

Gathering his senses, Naruto roared and threw out his hands, clearing a direct path to Jizabel. The doctor was panting from running and Naruto could smell the fear on the man.

Naruto smirked to himself and soon let out a chuckle. _**"Oi, didn't you want to harvest this body, teme. What's wrong?" **_He asked.

Jizabel was trembling in fear. His gripped his scalpels tightly, taking note of the clacking sound it made in his hands. He silently cursed himself for showing fear in front of a child much younger than he. He was Seno Jizabel, the doctor of death and destruction. People trembled at the mere mention of his name. However, under the training and influence of Master, Jizabel was doubling his strength. Yet he was nothing compared to this monster named Naruto.

Naruto smiled and ran his tongue over his fangs. It ached to sink itself into Jizabel, to rip and tear, to draw forth blood equal to that Naruto shed at his hands. He cocked his head to a side and smirked.

Jizabel blinked and Naruto was gone. He looked around, bewildered by the child's speed. Sharp nails sliced clean through his lab coat and left angry bleeding marks on his back as he jumped out of the way.

There it was, what Naruto was looking for. The brand that every Falcon member is given when they are accepted into the group. Jizabel wore his on his left shoulder blade, spreading down his back.

"_**I won't let you live now that I know you are a member of the Inner Falcon group!" **_Naruto roared.

Jizabel looked at the trail of blood he left behind. Gripping his scalpel, he readied himself to lay the final blow to Naruto. His weapon glowed blue as it was bathed in his chakra. He threw his weapon, forming a thin wire to control the projectile. He reached into his lab coat and pulled out many scalpels, repeating the process for each one. His weapons were puppets on string, obeying his will.

Naruto managed to dodge most of them, but he had not expected the doctor to be skilled enough to control the weapons in the same manner as Kankuro could control his puppets. He could see the doctor smile as he threw another of his weapons at Naruto. The path of this weapon was erratic, twisting and turning in the air. Naruto let out an angry growl as he got down on all fours and ran towards the corpse of his dearly departed mother. Gathering chakra into his vocal cords, Naruto let out a single ear-piercing roar. He could hear the doctor gasp as the chakra strings were broken and several scalpels were thrown off course. Naruto gave one last push forward, throwing out his hands to grip the weapons. He stood in front of his mother, his hands full of the scalpels his roar had not affected.

"_**Teme!" **_Naruto growled. _**"Don't you dare touch my mother!" **_

The ground below Jizabel shook violently and cracked from the pressure of what lay underneath. A hand with sharp nails reached out, Naruto following with his red wing spread wide. Jizabel gasped as the nails dug into his throat.

_When did he get done below? _He wondered as he was sent backwards, towards a pile of wood. As the ground came up to meet his body, he suddenly realized that when Naruto had attacked from the air before, he had a bunshin burrow into the ground to wait for his signal. _What a clever child his is. I can now tell why Master is so smitten with him. Even his power is enough to bring fear into your heart. _Jizabel smiled as he felt a long broken wooden rod enter through his right shoulder. He let out a laugh. "I'm being beat by a child! A monster of a child!"

Naruto gripped the man's lab coat and pried him off the rod. _**"Say that again!"**_

Jizabel laughed again, in bewilderment and shock. "You killed your mother, monster. Do you think you're allowed to love anyone? Master says that if you ever returned to Konoha, they will all die at your hands. Look at you now, you're not even remotely human anymore. You've become corrupted by the power you house. In the end, you'll just be alone again!"

Naruto ground his teeth together. _**"Shut up! You murderer!" **_He grabbed Jizabel's face with his free hand and started to increase his grip. _**"You murderer! You killed my mother, some one so pure and loving!" **_The pressure he was putting on Jizabel's face was growing as the tears in his eyes started to fall. Using his free hand, he started to gather chakra into his palm. _**"Why does someone so ugly like you keep on living while innocent lives disappear into the wind?" **_As Naruto looked into Jizabel's face, the doctor opened his eye and stared straight into Naruto's red ones. His eyes' reflected a monster, someone twisted with a tainted soul. Naruto was seeing himself reflected in the doctor's eyes. Suddenly, he found himself staring at his own face.

"_Baka," _His refection spoke in a harsh tone, _"you aren't allowed to love anyone. That is why Ayame died; you alone are responsible for your mother's death."_

Naruto snapped, crushing the face under his hand as he slammed the Rasengan into the limp body, all the while, letting out a painful cry. The light filled the area and Naruto could feel the body disintegrating in his hands. Blood rained down on the area, and Naruto gasped as he ran to where his mother lay. He spread out his wing and crouched low enough to scoop her into his arms.

"Okaa-san," he whimpered. He spotted a single drop of blood on her face and he hurried to clean it off. "You don't need to be tainted by someone's blood." He rubbed at the spot, still seeing the blood even after it had been cleaned off. "No one's blood can touch you. Stay clean! Stay pure! Okaa-san, open your eyes! Open your eyes and scold me for what I've done! Scold me in that loving fashion you use. Scold me! Tell me I've done wrong!" He trembled. He bite his lower lip as he held her closer and bent over to rock back and forth while sobbing, "Tell you want me to leave! Tell me that you hate me and wished I would just die! Say anything, but damn it, just open your eyes! Open your eyes!" He gasped and finally broke.

"_**Okaa-san!" **_He yelled at the sky, tears streaming and his fangs glimmering in the dying light of the sun. His outburst resulted in a heavy wave of chakra, unknowingly setting small piles of wood on fire. Naruto cursed his existence as he carried her out of the ruins, not bothering to stop the building from catching fire. He held a firm expression as he heard the trapped nurses screaming to be saved from the fire.

The villagers gasped in surprised at Naruto's appearance. He was still in his level two seal, and he handed the body of his mother to his uncles. They all cried silently. Naruto felt the eyes of the villagers on him and he could still picture the look Ayame gave him as he held her. He gripped his face and turned to run into the woods, ignoring the pleas of the villagers for him to stay.

"_**Okaa-san!" **_He sobbed as he fled. Ayame had loved him so much…that it pained him to think of it.

"_Naruto…I'm glad I met you…because with you I can smile even more than the day before. I love you my son, you are my everything."_

For several days Naruto didn't return. It was on the day they buried Ayame that he dared to show himself, now in his normal state. Ayame's death had shaken him terribly, and he cried in his uncles' arms. They didn't blame him; he loved Ayame as his one and only truthful mother. The extent of a mother's love for their child has no units by which to measure but it is seen by the words and actions the mother speaks and performs. Ayame, knowing full well what consequences her actions would hold, chose to protect the bond that no mortal or divine being could break then rather live her life without her son being safe and out of danger's cruel hands. Thus it only made sense that he would engrave the final words on her tombstone…

_**kimi ni moshi tsubasa ga**_

_**nokosarete nakute mo**_

_**boku ni moshi tsubasa ga**_

_**hitotsu demo nokotte iru nara**_

_**isshoni... isshoni...**_

_**Even if of your wings**_

_**None have been left**_

_**If only one of my wings**_

_**Is left then**_

_**Together… together…**_

Despite the warm welcome of the village, Naruto called Satoshi, Kaoru, Mitsuki and Daisuke to his house in order to tell them he was leaving. Mitsuki and Daisuke knew it was useless to protest having done so some time earlier, but Satoshi and Kaoru voiced their strong opinion.

"Sorry, I'm leaving today." Naruto firmly stood his ground. "But I want you both, Satoshi, Kaoru, to accept these and build a clinic. I know Ayame would want that." He handed his uncles a large burlap bag filled with gold pieces. "I'm leaving this house in your care until these two," Naruto waved a photo in the air, "come here. Give this house and all of its lands to them."

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked as Naruto slipped the picture into a bank deposit box and locked it.

"I need to move on or else staying here will only bring trouble and tears for me. I'm not strong enough to handle all this now, but maybe someday…" He handed the box to Satoshi.

"At least take something to eat with you!" Mitsuki wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Curious little kitten," Naruto purred, "where I'm going I won't need these things. I'll be fine. Good-bye Mitsuki." He gave her a peck on the cheek.

The house was closed and Naruto dropped the key into Satoshi's waiting hands.

"I'll tell you this; there is something that is intent on making me suffer. It won't stop until I am begging on hands and knees for mercy and judgement." He stated.

The blond picked up his only item, a walking stick and started to walk.

"Leave and don't look back." Daisuke murmured. "Not until the day you must."

They all watched him, until he became nothing more than a memory burned into their mind.

(--)

Being left alone in the house Naruto once called home, a feeling of overwhelming sadness settled in the pit of both Konoha shinobi's stomach. There were several pictures laid out on the table in front of them. They were of many people.

Their fingers trembled as they flipped them upside down and arranged them in a six by six grid.

_It's for my people, my precious people that I must walk ever forward._

"He…Naruto…" Sakura choked on her words.

Sasuke looked through the other items in the box, pulling out the piece of kimono Yashin once wore. He held it in his hands and ran his fingers over the fabric. As his fingers lingered on the fabric, Sasuke winced as he heard a million voices in his head. Slowly his brain filtered out the unneeded until two voices remained.

"_Have you considered my offer?" An adult male voice asked._

"_You must be joking!" replied a sweet musical voice._

"_Think about it, Naruto won't ever be treated so cruelly!"_

"_He'll just be made into a weapon! Get out of my house!"_

"_Yashin, all we want is to adopt both you and Naruto into the Uchiha clan. You could be our personal doctor! You've been to our estate plenty of times! My son, Sasuke, has taken a liking to you and your brother."_

"_Forget it; I know what you really want! Get out, get out now!"_

"_I'm warning you, you'll regret this for rest of your life!"_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gazed at her partner. "Are you okay?"

"I…" Sasuke let the cloth slip from his fingers. "My…I just heard my father's voice…and Yashin's too…they were arguing about Naruto. Sakura-chan, my father knew Yashin when he was alive! In fact, father had brought him into our estate!"

The Uchiha held his head. "Father never mentioned a connection to Yashin! Neither did Itachi. It was just Naruto he talked about…just Naruto."

Sakura gazed at the message Naruto left them. _Naruto, what else don't we know? How many more doors are we going to unlock? Sasuke keeps unlocking more doors while I watch nervously from the sidelines. What do I need to know? We have ties to you but I'm not sure how anymore. What is changing? I want to know more about your brother. I want to know who he was. I want to be better, to show you something more. Is that selfish of me? Maybe it is, I can't say for certain. I know that Konoha isn't your ideal home but we are waiting for you. We miss you."_

* * *

In a forest at the base of a mountain, Naruto walked through the dense foliage to where a large oak stump sat in the middle of a network of ivy. He grabbed hold of a branch as he gasped for breath.

_**It's getting worse.**_

_No duh Kyuubi!_

_**I'm worried that's all!**_

"You can come out Shinigami." Naruto ran a hand through his hair and made a beeline for the tree stump.

The wind spiraled around the stump as a tall, dark colored figured materialized. Unlike the Shinigami Sasuke and Sakura had encountered, this one was the size of an adult. A hood of black covered the head with a white mask clamped tightly over where its face would be, a blue tear drop under its right eyes. A crown of long black feathers were fitted on its head like hair. A ring of raven feathers were fitted on its neck like an ugly collar connecting to the cape of feathers pooling around it. Its clothes were fitted tightly against its body, several leathers straps were wrapped around various parts of their body. On their left gloved hand was a red ruby embedded into its skin. On its right hand was a red glove.

"It's been a while…" Naruto threw off his cloak as he started to sweat.

"…" The Shinigami only observed Naruto.

"You're one of the few adult Shinigami I know, so I only trust you." Naruto panted as he continued to walk around the Shinigami.

"You are unwell." A male voice came from behind the mask.

Naruto stopped moving as his whole body shook. "What do you care?!" He shouted. "Wouldn't it be better this way? You get to see me suffer this way."

The Shinigami didn't respond, only moving away from the stump as Naruto brushed by angrily. The Death God pulled out a dagger made of bones and presented it to Naruto.

"You know I call on you to see this every time." Naruto placed his left arm on the stump and raised the dagger high above his head. In Naruto's hands it changed into a blood red knife sharp enough to cut through steel, so it was no surprise to cut bone and flesh so easily. "Hurry and take it." Naruto gasped as he held the bloody end of his arm.

The Shinigami silently picked up the discarded arm.

"You know you enjoy it." Naruto's words came through gasps as he winced in pain. "Watching me dismember my body so you can take the pieces to the other Shinigami."

"You don't have to do this." The Shinigami remarked.

"Do you think I have a choice? This appeases the children for a time, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. You adults are a bit more reasonable, but in the end, it comes down to this!" Spat Naruto as his arm started to regenerate. "Damn, regeneration is a bitch though."

The Shinigami wrapped the arm up in a red silk cloth. "I wish I could help subside your anger."

"There's nothing you can do Shinigami." The upset young man flexed his new arm. "Go back to hell. I'll give you a call next time an offering is in order."

Two black bat wings appeared on the Shinigami's back. "Oh, I managed to check half the list. Yashin wasn't listed on it so far, but the again there is no order to the list."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto looked away from his arm at the news.

"You know what I mean. Only two things could possibly be true." He flapped his wings and climbed into the sky.

"Wait!" Naruto scrambled to his feet. "Does this mean he's possibly alive!?"

* * *

A figure dressed in a glamorous Kimono stood on the edge of a cliff over looking many villages. It reached up and brushed its hair to a side to reveal a feminine face. In its other hand was a long sword, covered in blood to its gold hilt.

"I'm coming Konoha." It lifted the sword stained with unknown blood. "Just watch. I have the key to Naruto's heart."

Behind the person was a sea of bodies and blood, a wagon burning to the ground. It turned around and found a man alive.

"Why?" An old man asked weakly.

"Why old man?" It struck the end of its sword into the ground and leaned over the dying man so their hair formed a curtain around them both. "I have a goal. No one can stop that. I've worked too hard for someone like you to destroy them. You poor fool; you see, no one is allowed to touch me but Naruto. Heaven forbid anyone tries anything with either of us. I belong only to Naruto! And of course Naruto belongs only to me!" It placed delicate hands on either side of the man's hand and, with a single twist of the neck, killed the man.


	21. Ch 18: Like a Moth to Flame

**I still need someone kind enough to proof read my story! **

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Eighteen: Like a Moth to Flames**

Konoha was having an unusually boring morning.

"Come back here Hyuuga-san!" Yuki bellowed as she raced down the street, wielding her katana.

"Catch me first!" Hinata shouted back as she turned a corner.

Konoha was having its usual destructive mayhem caused by two rivals in love.

"Today I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Yuki raised her sword.

"Not if I send you to the hospital first!" Hinata got into the stance for the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou (64 point hands).

Both remained locked in their place, unable to release their attacks on each other.

"How troublesome." Sighed Shikamaru as he brought down his arm, forcing Yuki to do the same. "Choji, how's Ino?"

"Got her body right here." Choji appeared, holding Ino's limp form.

"Just in time too." Ino, In Hinata's body, gave a sigh of relief.

After some precautions, Hinata and Yuki were released. After being scolded for their actions for the nth time, the group navigated the streets of Konoha until reaching Hokage tower. Two guards on duty escorted the group down the hallway, keeping a watchful eye on Hinata and Yuki.

"Kakashi-san, Iruka-san, and Kaze-san, are already waiting inside." One of the guards opened the door for the group.

Everyone thanked their escorts and stepped through the doorway to the office.

Shizune was busy pouring tea for everyone present and sighed as the group of ten appeared.

"You're late." Tsunade yawned.

"Forgive us, Hokage-sama." Neji bowed on bent knee. "We had to…find the last two of our party."

"Not again!" Tsunade slapped a hand to her forehead. "Yuki, Hinata!" Both girls stepped forward. "What's it going to take for both of your to cease this useless bickering?!"

"For her to relinquish her claim on Naruto's heart." Both girls replied as they pointed to each other.

"Me?" Hinata asked, shocked. "I've loved him longer than you have! I know him better!"

"Well, I won't let him go. I love him and he loves me!" Yuki stood her ground.

Those present could see the throbbing vein on Tsunade's forehead.

"If you both don't start to behave, I'll have you chained to each other, lock you in a cell, and only give you a saw strong enough to cut through bone, do I make myself clear?!"

"Er…crystal clear." Hinata and Yuki felt a cold chill descend upon them. They've been scolded by the Hokage but this was the first time they were ever threatened. Now with Tsunade's "little brother" gone, she had a foul temper and stories of her victims circulated in Konoha. They were not cheerful stories to listen to, so Hinata and Yuki knew how close they were to being one of those stories.

"Good." Tsunade motioned for everyone to sit down. Quickly she swallowed several aspirins and a cup of tea. "Well then, let's get this over with. I'm sure everyone is updated on the latest news?"

Everyone nodded. They had a meeting two weeks before to discuss the secrets of the Uzumaki chamber. It had stunned many to know Naruto was hiding something so incredible.

"Good, because late last night Sasuke-san and Sakura-san sent me a report. They had reached a village called Kitsune Village where Naruto had lived. From what they gathered, Naruto suffered terribly at the hand of a member of the organization Inner Falcon. This group isn't like the Akatsuki, who looked for the Jinchuuriki. This group, the Inner Falcon, is targeting Naruto and only him." Tsunade finished.

"Hokage-sama." Mine coughed. "Could…could this group possibly be the danger Naruto foresaw?"

"I have thought of that, Naruto-sama." The corner of Tsunade's mouth twitched at the title. "We don't know much about this group, but there is a powerful leader sitting on its throne. They work with human-falcon pairings for their high ranking officials and have many lower ranked pawns. Their purpose is to unite the outcast and shunned of the world. Naruto is their keystone. Our goal, once Naruto is safely within Konoha, is to protect him."

"Hai!" Everyone agreed.

Tsunade stood from her desk and instructed everyone to follow her save Shizune. Shizune would make sure no one would miss the Hokage as she was away. Tsunade led the group down the pathway to the outer door of the Uzumaki chamber.

"We have to crawl in this passage way." Tsunade gave everyone a headband with a spotlight fixed to it.

Neji, Hinata, and Tsunade had already been inside the chamber, so they instructed the others on how to safely make their way across the inner entrance.

Scrolls littered the room as the people turned off their flashlights and looked around the chamber.

"It's so old." Mine planted a hand on one of the nearest archways.

"What are these scrolls?" Tenten picked one up and turned it in her hand.

"I'm not sure." Tsunade replied. "I don't want to take them out of here. I mean they were placed here for a reason. But I also don't want to bring more people down here than I should."

Tsunade had everyone climb into the tunnel and she started the walk way. Those not used to being down in the chamber admired the simple elegance, even more so when they saw the pure gold bricks. It was no surprise that several new comers held their breath when they saw the crystallized land. Of course they stood in shocked silence as Tsunade transformed the whole dome with a single step into the sanctuary.

"It's so beautiful." Ino walked through the grass, gazing at one flower after the other. "These flowers, I would love to sell them!"

"Welcome to the Uzumaki underground." Tsunade smiled. "I'm only showing you all this because as those close to Naruto, we need to understand him more in order to protect him. The Inner Falcon isn't the only one after him. Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru want to claim him also. That is why we need to figure out who these Uzumaki were."

"But…if there were no records of any Uzumaki in Konoha, how do we know there were any to begin with?" Asked Lee.

Tsunade smirked. "Does it look like they lived in this place? I think there is more to this place than meets the eye. They lived underground, of that I am almost sure, but it begs the question: Where? That's where you come in; I need your help in uncovering their city."

"What about the Byakugan?" Questioned Shikamaru.

Both Hinata and Neji shook their heads. "It won't work, something is deflecting it. Even when we tried to look past the chamber…" Neji trailed off as he recalled the frequent hospital trips and shuddered.

"This is our on going mission: to try and uncover what was lost." Tsunade placed a hand on her hips. "I've tried hard to figure out how to enter, I'm tired. I want more information. You're all the best suited for this mission, because you care about Naruto. You're close to him and you want to help him. So here's your chance to help him."

As the group began to fan out, Iruka was pulled over to the shrine by Tsunade.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Iruka nervously asked.

"Iruka-san," Tsunade had her hands folded across her chest and she tapped a single finger on her arm, "I know you see Naruto as a son…"

"I do." Iruka smiled. "For Naruto, I was the closest he ever had to a father. His father did die after the sealing of the Kyuubi."

"I know that." Tsunade nodded her head as she watched the blossom petals fall. "You do know who Naruto's biological father is, correct?"

Iruka shifted uncomfortably. "The Yondaime."

"It seems our 4th Hokage has been living a double life." Picking up a petal, Tsunade sighed. "He was our Yondaime, but at the same time, was the head of the Uzumaki. I'm telling you all this because you knew Naruto like a father. Surely Naruto talked to you about his birth father?"

Iruka scratched the back of his head. "Well, I was surprised when Naruto brought the subject up. He wasn't suppose to know, though it was obviously clear. The few times he spoke about the Yondaime, it…well, I couldn't really read his expression very well. There were a lot of emotions."

"When I insulted the 4th in Naruto's presence, he got angry with me." Tsunade replied as she tossed the petal into the air. "He stood up for the 4th, like a proud son. And for a long time after that, I thought Naruto adored his father, what with his plans to become Hokage. I would have never thought Naruto blamed his father for anything."

"Yeah…wait, what did you say?!" Iruka couldn't believe what he had heard.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Even I can't believe it happened. Naruto blames his father for the mess he's in right now. I think there might even be loathing, but I'm not sure. Nothing is making sense anymore. I can't even find that stupid Jiraiya to question him about this."

"But…but I thought Naruto wanted to become a Hokage like the 4th!" Iruka tried to reason.

"And he fooled us. There's a lot we don't know about Naruto anymore. He could have lied even to you, Iruka-san, who was at his side like a father."

"Why are you telling me this Hokage-sama?"

"Because Iruka-san, the Konoha council has been on my tail about this Naruto situation since day one. The instant the word arrived of his Sensei's death and his disappearance, they wanted to label him as a missing nin and a traitor."

"_What?! _But Hikaru-san is the one who betrayed us, not Naruto!" Iruka gritted his teeth. "I trusted that man with Naruto's well being! If I had known…"

"Don't blame yourself Iruka-san; he had all of us fooled. But that isn't the problem here. We need Sasuke-san and Sakura-san to bring Naruto back to us as soon as possible. I'll try my best to resist their opposition, but even my power isn't strong enough to oppose them should they decide to put it to a vote." Tsunade sighed sadly as she watched the others.

Iruka could only flex his hands into a fist as he ground his teeth together. He was tired of waiting for any news of his beloved "son". The only thing he was in this mission was just a bystander and nothing more.

"If it is alright with you Hokage-sama, I feel I must return. I have classes I must prepare for." Iruka excused himself.

"Of course." Tsunade replied, slightly taken aback. She watched Iruka make his way back, being chased after by a worried Kakashi. They spoke quietly and both left. "Naruto you idiot. Haven't you realized how you make people feel?" She sighed and turned her attention to the others.

Akamaru whined as Kiba and Hinata scanned the walls of the dome. He wagged his tail as he caught sight of a butterfly and chased after it, acting like a puppy despite his size.

"Oi, Akamaru! Don't run off like that!" His owner called after him.

Akamaru lifted his nose to the air and caught a wonderful smell. It was a floral smell that struggled to remain, drifting from the shrine, yet it was not the blossoms around him. Now as he sniffed again, he though he could smell two distinct smells. Akamaru followed the smells down a path he couldn't see but could still travel.

"Akamaru?" Kiba watched as Akamaru continued to sniff the air and search for the origin of a certain scent. "Wait Akamaru!"

Akamaru walked through the cut grass, ignoring the distracting bugs and weaved though the exotic flowers growing in the underground chamber. He was getting close to the smell; he could almost pinpoint the origin. A bark was given to tell his master that the origin had been found.

"Akamaru, don't!" Kiba reached out for his dog who was dangerously close to the statues that were off limits. His hand grazed the stone fingers of the child, breaking the skin and staining the stone red. Kiba pulled Akamaru away and hissed at his irritated wound.

"Kiba-kun, are you alright?" Questioned Hinata.

"It's just a scratch, it only stings." Kiba licked his wound.

As Hinata and Kiba continued to dispute over the insignificant injury, they did not see the blood trickle down into the palm of the stone child. What once was just a small drop began to grow rapidly into a pool in the stone hands. The blood spread, dribbling over the sides but not falling unto the ground. Guided by invisible brushes, the blood began to snake over the stone leaving rune-like designs on the child. The designs continued to spread, infecting the child until the blood ran under the hood and gathered where the eyes should have been. The eyes formed, bright blood red, pupil-less eyes from which tears poured to form the nose and the mouth.

"Unacceptable…" A haunting voice drifted from the bloody mouth as the once thought to be immobile hands let the remaining blood cascade to the grass. "Unacceptable…"

The air in the dome chilled swiftly, snow began to drift from invisible clouds. Green grass turned to ice and the flowers shattered like colored glass. Birds retreated into the tress and the insects dropped one by one.

"Unacceptable…" a cold voice whispered into Kiba's ear.

Kiba, reacting from instincts, ducked as the child's stone hand reached to grab hold of Kiba's neck. Hinata tried to come to Kiba's aid, but she did not even land a punch on the moving statue. It had stopped Hinata's fist and with ridicules ease, flung her to a side.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji jumped into the air, colliding with Hinata and cushioning her fall with his body.

"It is unacceptable…" The voice echoed and became distorted as if several other voices were overlapping with its own. "There is no drop of our royal family in your blood…unacceptable. The sacrifice to enter the chamber…only half finished. Unacceptable. Unforgivable…" It lifted a hand and the rune-like images glimmered as the arm transfigured itself into a long finely honed blade.

"Kiba, get out of the way!" Tsunade yelled.

The long blade came down where Kiba had cowered in fear. Akamaru, fearing for his master's life, had clamped his teeth on the loose clothing Kiba was wearing and dragged him out of the way.

"Thanks Akamaru." Kiba quickly climbed onto Akamaru's back and faced his stone attacker.

It looked at Kiba and pushed up from the ground, its weapon drawn back. Kiba only smirked as he saw Lee intercept the attack and knock the attacker to the ground with a drop kick.

"It's not so tough." Laughed Kiba as Lee and the others looked at the child.

Everyone cautiously inched closer to the child.

A stone hand shot out and grabbed hold of Lee's right leg. Lee was jerked off his feet and hurled towards the cold icy walls. Everyone leapt back as the child picked itself up.

The small cracks on the stone face filled with Kiba's blood. The stone mended and the blood receded into the stone. The child gave a small smile before lifting its hand to its face. "Child of putrid blood, I shall punish you for your offence!"

The crack of a whip bounced off the walls as the child revealed its transfigured right arm. A long trench formed in the ground as the child brought the whip down. It charged at the group, aiming for Kiba but willing to destroy _all_ who stood in its way.

Neji and Hinata scrambled to activate the Byakugan, their family blood trait, but scarcely had they begun to concentrate, the long stone whip wrapped around them both. Bound together, the child lifted them off the ground and slammed both Hyuugas to the snow covered ground.

"Neji-kun! Hinata-san!" Tenten ran over the mole hills of snow and approached her friends. Hinata had doubled over and coughed up what she had earlier eaten. Neji was on his hands and knees, blood dribbling out of his mouth, his hair sweeping into the snow.

The female weapons master growled as she reached into her weapons pouch and pulled out a maroon colored scroll. She rolled out the scroll in mid-air, bit her thumb, and dragged the blood along the text on the scroll. A long metal chain with a scythe attached to one end appeared in her hands. Gripping the chain tightly, Tenten began to swing the chain in her right hand.

The stone child cocked its head to a side as it examined the weapon. It could not feel pain, so it was not worried about the scythe. Instead it focused its attention on the chain and the woman wielding the weapon. At the same time, it had to be wary of the other leaf shinobi. With a smile on its lips and the crack of a whip, the child started its attack once more.

"Shikamaru!" Ino screeched. "Why didn't you trap it with your jutsu?!"

Shikamaru shook his head as he and Shino leapt out of the way of the whip. The bug user commanded a swarm to drown the living statue.

The extra weight did nothing to stop the determined attacker. Turning its attention from Kiba to Shino, the whip disappeared and a regular hand appeared. Though patches in the swarm of bugs, the rune imprints glowed brightly. The bugs retreated from the moving statue in sheets

"Your insects are not worth the time, child of the Aburame clan." The statue announced before becoming a blur.

"Shino!" Kiba shouted. "Behind you!"

Shino spun around. The glowing red eyes bore into him and the statue did a round house kick to the head. Snow sprayed into the air in a flurry of white as Shino skidded and tumbled from the attack.

"Are you okay?" Ino called out. She ran in Shino's direction, but a cold stone hand gripped her arm. Instinctively, Ino turned to see who had grabbed her. The lower edge of a stony palm slammed into her lower jaw, sending Ino flying in an arch though the air.

"Ino!" Shikamaru cried. He gritted his teeth as the statue fixed its abnormal gaze on him. _Shit! How am I suppose to fight something that isn't technically alive?_

A chain rattled. The child looked away and saw the chain twirling around its body, the scythe lodging itself in its stomach area.

"Now Hokage-sama!" Tenten yelled, pulling on the chain.

Tsunade ran at the statue, her arm cocked back. Her fist made contact with the stone head. The cracking of stone filled the air as the head came off the statue. The dismembered head rolled over the snow, coming to a rest at the feet of its twin. The group cheered. Tenten was concentrated on the victory that she didn't notice the chain tense up in her hands.

The beheading was not a victory as the group had hoped. Tenten felt herself being dragged off her feet. Her body collided painfully with Choji's armor, causing her to lose her grip on her chained weapon. The headless child twirled the chain in its hand and threw the end at Tsunade.

The Hokage grabbed the weapon in mid-air, pulling with all her might. From the momentum of the chain, the child began to spin like a top, its arm spread out to catch anyone in the way.

"Shikamaru!" Tsunade leapt out of the way of the oncoming attack. "Can't you think of something?"

Shikamaru was only thinking of avoiding the attacks. He leapt into the nearest frozen tree. He watched as the living statue stopped near its dismembered head, picked it up, and attached it back onto its neck. A ribbon of red appeared over the cracks. Once its head was back on, the statue began to spin again, aiming specifically for Tsunade and Neji, who by this time had recovered. That is when Shikamaru saw it.

Having been on the snow covered ground, Shikamaru didn't notice the connection between all the attacks. In the snow, Shikamaru saw the imprints of Lee's body after he had fallen, there were the imprints of Neji and Hinata, there was where Shino skid to a stop, there was where Tenten and Choji had collided, and there was the set of footprints they all had left. No matter the attack, there were hardly any imprints near the shrine! In fact, the statue was the only one who had approached the shrine since this battle had started.

Shikamaru pulled a few Shuriken from his holster and took aim for the shrine. The results were better than he had hoped for.

Several shuriken embedded themselves in the roof of the shrine, but two that were aimed at the twin statue never made it. They were stopped by the body of the moving statue. In anger, the statue ripped the shuriken out of its chest and hurled them back at Shikamaru.

_Gotcha! _He smiled as he back flipped out of the tree. He hit the ground running, thinking of how to best use this weakness to his advantage. Silently, Shikamaru wrapped an explosive note to the handle of a kunai.

"Tsunade-sama," he landed next to her, "we need to attack the statues immobile twin."

"What?! It's the moving one we have to look out for! What's so dangerous about the other one?"

"No, the immobile one isn't a threat, but it's the Achilles heel of the moving statue." Shikamaru smiled.

He showed her the kunai he prepared and gave her a knowing smile. They quickly spread the word.

Neji and Hinata rushed the statue, attacking it from right and left. Shino had a swarm of his bugs fly around the statue, allowing Neji and Hinata a moment to escape. AS the swarm lifted, Lee had couched down and aimed a kick at the statues chin. The statues feet were uprooted from the ground. Before it could even begin to transfigure its arm in order to land safely, Tsunade was in the air next to it, her hand forming a fist. Her fists made contact with the statue, hurling it to the ground below. A cloud of powdered snow and dust formed where the child collided forcefully with the ground.

The child saw the explosive kunai fly. Taking no time to recover after the crash, its left arm heavily damaged along with the left side of its face, the child ran after the kunai. Just like a real child with tears streaming down its face, it threw itself in front of the immobilized twin. The kunai was driven in to its chest and the tag exploded. Bits and pieces of stone flew all over the place.

"We did it!" Ino and Hinata cheered as Yuki and Tenten gave a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Shikamaru stated.

The smoke began to lift slowly. Faint outlines started to appear. Rapid footsteps came from within the smoke. Out burst the statue, its left arm missing and the left side of its face crumbling beyond repair. Its moves were sluggish compared to its insane speed at the beginning of the battle. It tripped and missed, weaken by the blast.

Choji slipped past the statue in a hurricane of snow. He smiled as Neji and Lee both kept the living statue preoccupied with multiple attacks that it could barely counter with one arm. Choji made several hand seals in order to enlarge his hands.

"Oi, statue!" Choji bellowed.

The statue twirled around. Choji's enlarged hands were inches away from the other statue.

"Stop!" The statue reached out with its undamaged arm in a futile attempt to protect its twin.

The instant Choji made contact with the other statue, the moving one dropped to its knees. "Stop it, I beg you!" It panted.

Choji looked to Shikamaru, who nodded.

"Will you answer our questions?" Shikamaru asked.

The statue nodded its head before sprawling on the snow. Choji let his normal sized hands drop to either side of him.

"Hokage-sama." Shikamaru turned to Tsunade. "It will listen now." Silently he walked to where Choji stood and handed the Akimichi clan member an explosive note. "Just in case." He whispered to Choji.

"Hokage-sama…?" The broken child questioned. "That title has not been heard in many years."

"I am the 1st Hokage's granddaughter." Tsunade replied.

The statue nodded its head. "The man who came in to claim the Uzumaki territory as Konoha. I remember from the memories I have eaten. Uzumaki-dono did not want bloodshed, so he relinquished the land to your grandfather. Your village, Hokage-sama," the statue hissed, "owes many thanks to our clan. Our family has been here many generations, but then we were driven underground."

Tsunade's lips formed a thin line. "Where is the Village of the Uzumaki?"

The statue chuckled. "Do you think I will just tell you?"

Choji coughed and waved the explosive note. "Do you want this statue to cease to exist?"

"No! I'll tell you." The living statue gave in. "The offering must be completed or else you all will be hunted until it is."

"How?" Asked the Hokage.

"The Inuzuka clan member must offer the blood of family. It is always done in two. That dog will do, for your dog is your family, you have the bond of family."

Kiba looked at Akamaru who barked. The two had been together since Akamaru was just a new born ball of white fur. They had their share of battles, losses, and wins. In life, they shared meals and fun moments followed by depressing periods of time. Family…they were family but they had never stopped to think about it. Their bond was there and it didn't need a label.

"What do we need to do?" Kiba climbed down from Akamaru's back but kept a hand on his dog's fur.

"We need a blood offering." The statue commented. "You must offer your dog's blood."

Kiba hesitantly led Akamaru to where Choji was standing guard. Taking out a kunai, Kiba questioned the statue. "How much?"

"A drop will suffice."

Akamaru lifted his paw and whined softly at the pricking of his paw. A drop of crimson formed, beading and wavering delicately. The drop fell and landed in the open hands of the other statue.

From the small drop, a pool formed. From the pool of blood the rune-like symbols appeared over the stone statue. Eyes and a mouth followed. The cupped hands separated, letting the remaining blood stain the white snow. The statue was reaching out to its twin.

"Brother!" It screamed and ran to the beaten statue. Everyone moved away. "What have they done to you, dearest brother?!"

"Onii-san…" The younger of the two sighed. The eldest gently pulled the youngest to his chest.

"Your arm…" The older brother gently touched the raw end.

"It's nothing Onii-san." The younger brother rested his head on his brother's chest.

"Why?!" The older turned to look at the others. "Why did you have to wound my living brother? Who are you to come down here? This place is only for those of our blood!"

"Onii-san," the youngest interrupted, "we must let them through. They have beaten me."

"But not me!" The oldest cried.

A small cough broke though the crowd and the silent Mine walked forward.

"Uzumaki-dono!" Both statues gasped. "You…No. You are not Uzumaki-dono. Who are you to carry the face of our clan head?"

"I am Kaze Mine, and your Uzumaki-dono was the one who saved my life, that of my brother, and my village. I ask kindly that you allow us the chance to repay all his kindness. We do not understand what is happening to him, but he is suffering."

Both statues exchanged a glance. They nodded.

"We were created for a purpose." The youngest commented as he gazed at Mine. "To protect the village of our clan members. The fact that you made it to this chamber is, should have been, proof enough of your worth." He turned to his brother. "Onii-san?"

"Hai?"

"Can you repair me?"

The eldest lowered his face to his brother's. Their hoods obscured their faces, but everyone knew what was going on. Pebbles shot up from the snow and started to connect themselves to the statue. Within seconds the missing arm had regenerated. The two broke apart and both gained their footing in the snow.

"Follow us." The eldest lead the way. "We shall open the doorway. Wait until we tell you to cross."

The two statues returned to their places, in the same pose as before. The snow melted away, revealing the spring beneath it. All the run images on the statues faded and for a brief moment, everything was silent.

"Gather in the shrine."

The group gave one another a look before squeezing into the shrine

Unknown to everyone above, the blood offering had dripped off the statue in front of the shrine and was now running though a small tube. The end of the tube sat at the base of the statue with their hands over their hearts. Identical rune marks appeared on the twin statues. These two also moved, stiffly at first, but they smiled at each other. Taking a few steps away from the shrine, both statues started to peel their hands away from their chest.

Two heart sized jewels were embedded in their chests, one a brilliant blue and the other a dazzling purple. The blood on the children continued to spread towards the jewels, forming a spiral around it. The blood slowly crawled nearer and upon touching the jewel, the color of the jewel changed to blood red and shone with unnatural brilliance.

The statues turned to face one another. The placed their foreheads together and put their hands palm to palm. Their fingers intertwined, they let their hands rest at their sides and smiled as they closed their eyes.

"Two halves of a whole, let us join our hearts together. Our minds belong to us and our lives are wrapped around ourselves. The red string of fate binds us to one another."

As they pulled apart, a thin red thread appeared, connected to the jewels. The further they walked from each other, the long and thicker the thread became. Once was thread was about an inch in diameter, the twins grabbed the thread and whipped it down. The thread stuck to the ground and split in length, rising up to form a large square outline. Inside was a swirl of purple smoke.

"Beyond this is the village of our clan members." The youngest statue informed the group. "You must choose to enter of your own free will. What is beyond this door is the truth and once you know of that tragic past, you must keep it in silence."

Yuki, Mine, and Tsunade nodded in agreement. They took a deep breath, readying themselves for the plunge.

"Are you ready?" Tsunade asked the Konoha Shinobi.

An uneasy feeling fell on those of Konoha birth. They were being asked to cross through this portal in order to reach the Village of Uzumaki. Never mind the fact that they had just been attacked by a statue. For all they knew, this portal was an emotional trap to kill them.

Yuki and Mine, seeing the hesitation in the others, walked down the steps and stood just inches from the opening. Yuki took her katana and plunged her scabbard half way in. When she pulled it out, her sword was intact and unscathed.

"What is this?" Mine tried to inquire to try to give the hesitant ones peace of mind.

"This is an old method of transportation." The eldest replied. "While many modern warriors use chakra, those of the past could not do such things. This method was the only way for our warriors to move over a certain amount of space."

The youngest nodded his head. "The Yondaime said that he enjoyed this method more than the one requiring chakra."

Both Mine and Yuki smiled and approached the portal. "Are you coming Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade hurried after them.

"Tsunade-sama!" Neji called out.

"There is no time to waste." Mine commented. "If you are going to hesitate, then why struggle in the first place? We've come this far, will you just give up so quickly? You said you wanted to find him, to help him. Were your words lies?"

"Well…" stammered Hinata, dipping into her old habit.

Yuki frowned at Hinata. "You of all people should be here, waiting at the threshold. There should be no thinking, no hesitation. We can finally help reach him. I will not fear anything now."

Yuki and Mine faced the doorway. They took a single, long peaceful breath and took two steps forward.

"Wait!" Tsunade caught up to them.

"We've spent enough time waiting." They replied.

The two walked into the swirl of smoke, their bodies engulfed by the mass of purple and they were gone. Tsunade reached after them and ran in.

Neji and Hinata ran after the Hokage. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino raced after Hinata. Lee ran in of his own accord. Tenten hurried after Lee and hoped to catch up to Neji. Choji, Ino and Shikamaru calmly walked through the threshold.

"On the other side, the truth will be waiting." The statues chorused.

The strange doorway collapsed into the thread. Both ends were severed and the jewels returned to their normal color and shine.

"It's interesting." The oldest bent down to pick up the thread. "You could have killed them all in an instant. No intruder has ever gotten past you Otōto. Why them?"

The youngest held out his wrist and waited as the oldest tied the thread around his wrist. "They had this comforting smell. Just like the one Yondaime and all the other heads of the Uzumaki had. I could never kill them. The smell reminded me of the people who told us that someday we'll finally sleep forever."

"Oh." The eldest tied the thread to his own wrist.

Hand in hand, they walked to their place, the red thread shimmering. They separated with the thread as their only connection to one another. Gently they placed their hands over the jewel to conceal it. The usual crystal began to grow over their feet and snaked up their body.

"I'm scared Onii-san."

"Don't be Otōto, because no matter what, I'll be at your side."

"The end is coming…"

"…let us face it together."

Their eyes closed as the blood and thread evaporated. The rainbow colored crystal crept up the statues, encasing them in its warmth, but separating them from each other.

Dim light greeted the group as they appeared. Only the sound of the wind could be heard. Dull, lifeless colors adorned the buildings. There was no life in the area, only cold.

"Why is it so cold?" Yuki hugged herself in an attempt to stay warm.

"Because the snow falls." A voice replied.

"Why does the snow fall?" Another voice asked.

"To cleanse the world of its dark thoughts." The first voice answered.

The two voices began to chorus in an inhuman tone and speed, spouting nonsense. As the group watched on, the wind picked up, swirling a fine orange rust colored dust around them. The earlier cold was replaced by sweltering heat. Children's innocent laughter filled their ears. A strong gust of wind forced everyone to bring their arms up to protect their faces. The roar of the wind drowned out the other sound, leaving only a piercing whistle. The whole group had their hands clamped over their ears.

"Where is this sound coming from?" Tsunade was barely heard over the whistle.

One by one, the member of Tsunade's group started to drop to the ground convulsing. Tsunade watched helplessly as Mine and Yuki began to crumble like a leaf, sinking to the ground while still battling to stay conscious.

"What is going on?!" Tsunade yelled over the noise.

At her outburst, the piercing noise ceased completely. The orange rust colored dust and the heat stopped altogether, leaving an evening sun in the blue sky and pastel colored houses.

"Are you okay?" Tsunade extended her hands to both Mine and Yuki.

"What was that sound?" Mine asked politely as she took the Hokage's hand. "My head feels like its ripping in two."

Yuki staggered on her two feet, feeling disoriented, and doubled over as she threw up on the cobbled street.

"Oh dear." Mine murmured as she walked over to pat Yuki's back.

Tsunade was flipping all the unconscious members of her group onto their side. Shikamaru was the first to wake up and instantly regurgitate the insides of his stomach. Though the sound had stopped, a low buzzing persisted in Shikamaru's ears. He moaned and cupped his head in his hands.

"Welcome back Shikamaru-san." Tsunade patted his back.

He only gave her a short nod before throwing up again. Tsunade's voice came as though she was speaking though a wall, but the vibrations affected his now sensitive ears.

For a good hour or so, the fallen members of the group recovered their sense of hearing and orientation.

"It was a horrible feeling." Yuki leaned against a house taking deep relaxing breaths. "I just wanted to stop the pain."

Mine nodded her head in agreement.

"What's that sound?" Yuki straightened as she looked around.

A large red rubber ball was bouncing in Yuki's direction. The ball slowed down as it neared her, coming to a complete stop at her feet. It was old and worn down, the red being a dull color. There were scuff marks from shoes and some smudges. However it looked to be well cared for and was used often in children's games.

Windows were thrown open and the happy voices of those residing within came drifting out.

Two little girls ran up to the ball and grabbed it. Both girls looked up, their beautiful, gorgeous deep blue eyes fixed on the older girls. One had golden blonde shoulder length hair that was tied back into two ringlet pigtails while the other had sun kissed blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail with half her face hidden behind bangs. Both wore similar sailor suit influenced uniforms, one a deep lilac color and the other a robin blue. The eldest girl looked to be around the age of seven and the youngest looked to be six.

"Onee-san," The youngest of the girls grabbed the older girl's hand.

"Let's go Imouto, we have our ball." The older girl gently led her sister away.

The two girls held each others hand tightly as they walked, the eldest keeping a careful look out for any dangers that could possibly befall her younger sister.

"Onee-san," the young girl repeated.

"Don't lose that ball again." The eldest replied. "I don't want you to run off like that again. You scared me."

"Gomen, nee-san." The youngest bowed her head.

"I know you are." Said the older sister with a gentle sigh.

Hoof beats rumbled from a distance. The people who had exited their homes looked down the cobble road. A young man with messy blonde hair and panic filled eyes urged his horse to go faster. He wore a breastplate with a spiral on front, black pants, a red feathered edge cape, and a sword at his side.

"Someone alert the Uzumaki head! We need to ru-" He was cut off as he sat on his horse, his mouth hanging open. Slowly, he slumped forward and slid off his horse, blood flowing down his red cape.

"We don't want to ruin the surprise." The attacker smiled. He was a young man of 23 with long dirty blond hair that covered half his face while the rest was pulled away with a red silk head band wrapped several times around his head. Cold, icy blue eyes peered over the long collared blood rep cape that covered the lower half of his face. His sword shone brightly as he lowered it to his side, blood dripping from the point. He had on a pale purple silk Chinese oriented shirt with long billowing sleeves and two tails in back that ran down to his ankles. A gold scarf like belt was wrapped tightly around his off white and lose fitted pants, trailing down half the length of his legs. On his feet were black slip-on shoes with two dark blue dragons on each side. Taking a step forward, he called out "It's time to end this!"

Several others dressed in similar manner, minus the red scarf tied around the forehead, appeared behind the man, some drawing arrows.

"Fire!" The man commanded.

Arrows were fired, whistling in the air. Yuki estimated where many of the arrows would hit and let out a startled gasp.

"You devil!" She cried as she ran, gripping her sword firmly.

"Haku-san!" Tsunade screamed.

Yuki jumped in front of the two stunned girls she had encountered earlier, her arms spread wide and ready to throw her life away for the girls.

_Forgive me love, but I'm sure you would do the same. _She thought.

"Yuki!" Mine shrieked as she watched her friend gasp as the arrows pierced her chest.

Yuki gasped as she looked down. The arrows entered her chest and exited without leaving a mark on her skin. She touched her chest and felt no wound.

"Onee-chan!"

Yuki snapped her head up and whirled around. The youngest girl had dropped her ball and stood between the arrows and her older sister. The little girl was thrown off balance and stumbled on her feet. Five arrows flew over her and two more struck her, sending her to the ground in a heap.

"Imouto!" The older sister sobbed as she saw the blood pouring from her sibling and paid no attention to her own wounds. "Why?" The girl sat on her legs, hovering over her dying sister. "Why?!"

The man who had ordered the attack glided over to the young victims, stepping over the half dead people like an emotionless phantom. "You ask why?" He looked down at the girl. "You remind me of a time when my otōto and I loved one another dearly. That time has passed and I must destroy what my brother and I failed to cure. Good-bye child, I shall unite you both in the after life." He lifted his sword to his left shoulder and brought it down at a sharp right slant. He left the bodies on the ground and walked away, the tip of his sword barely above the ground. "Start burning the houses. Kill everyone. No one is to be left alive, understand? This will be a blood bath unlike any other. Now go!"

The group of soldiers ran down the street, passing though Tsunade's group. At last the truth dawned on Tsunade. They were an audience watching a movie of the past. The events would unfold as they had in the past and Tsunade's group was powerless to stop it. People were running in a panic, being slaughtered left and right, children cried for their dead parents, fathers and mothers frantically searched for their children, and houses were set ablaze by the group. No one was safe in the attack. Blood ran down the streets in rivers, the metallic smell mixing with burning flesh and smoldering wood. Screams and pleas were cut off with the sound of metal cutting skin and battle cries. The attackers basked in the spill of blood and laughed manically at the pathetic attempts of the villagers to defend themselves. However, a new group ran into the battle, wearing dark blue capes, black long sleeved shirts, tight black pants, polished black boots, and a silver shield attached to their forearms. While the red caped sought to destroy the village, the blue caped group was protecting the village, striking brutally back at the attacking group. Medic nins rushed to the scene to save lives, risking and losing their own lives in the process. For every red caped person that died, one of the blue would fall. It was a losing battle for both sides and the village.

As the other watched the raging battle, Yuki just stood staring at the bodies of the two sisters. "They were just children." Yuki whispered. "They were innocent. How the hell could you kill them?!" She balled up her fists as she ran at the man. Her punch should have landed, had he been real, but she passed completely through the man. Yuki landed on the ground hard and rolled onto her side.

"Yuki-chan!" Mine heard the thud and turned to her friend. "Stop it! He's just a projection!"

"Don't you feel any remorse you fucking bastard?!" Yuki shouted as she pushed herself up and charged at the man again.

"Stop it Yuki-chan!" Mine ordered.

Yuki didn't register Mine's voice; she was only focused on the man in front of her. "They were only kids! Sisters that loved each other! Can't you see what you did?! How the hell can you call yourself human?"

"Yuki-chan!" Snapped Mine as she tried to restrain Yuki. "I need some help here!" She yelled to the others.

Yuki pulled away from Mine's hold. Drawing her sword, Yuki attacked the image in front of her, passing though again. She threw her hands out to catch herself, her sword clanging to the ground. A trickle of blood ran down her forehead as she bit her lips. Before she could recover her sword, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba restrained her. Hinata carefully picked up Yuki's sword and took care to not let Yuki get a hold of it.

"You don't care at all do you?!" She continued to yell, pulling against the three who were restraining her. "They didn't matter at all to you, did they?"

"Yuki-chan!" Mine snapped.

"Did they even matter in your world?!" She pulled harder, crying and shouting. "Do you even have a heart?!"

_Smack!_

Yuki stared wide eyed as she felt the sting of the slap. Everyone was amazed at the fact that Mine had raised her hand against her friend.

"Enough Yuki-chan." Mine firmly ordered. "That is enough. Don't think for a second that the rest of us don't feel upset either. Yelling won't make time go back. We can not change the past. We're too late to save them. They're gone." Mine calmly turned her head to look at the destruction. "It is a memory."

Yuki ground her teeth as she hung her head. Bitter tears welled up in her eyes. She had known it all along and she let her tears fall. "Why do we have to watch this? We're helpless. What do we gain from watching death and destruction?" Yuki rested her weight on the three shinobi holding onto her. "What the hell is the point of this? It's just cruel!" The young woman sobbed. "It's too cruel!"

An explosion came from the distant that rocked the town. A spray of red rained down on the man, causing Tsunade to cringe.

"That should get his attention." The man smiled. "He can't help but protect our village. He really is an idiot." He threw his head back and let out a laugh. "He doesn't realize what he really is protecting!"

"Brother!" A voice yelled out breathless.

The leader of the assault on the village turned to face the one who addressed him. "You came, dear Otōto."

"What have you done, Onii-san?"

The group from Konoha looked over the flames in an attempt to see who the younger brother was. Tsunade stepped through the flames in order to improve her view. A man stood several feet away from her, his fancy clothes flapping in the wind. A background of smoke and burning buildings gave his body a soft glow. His face was filled with anger and betrayal. In his arms was a bundle of blue.

"What do you think, baby brother?" The man hissed. "I'm destroying something worthless."

A hard wind blew, causing the red headpiece to fly off the wearer's head. The hat brushed past Tsunade, rolling to a stop just behind her. She stared silently as the man in front of her, taking in his blue eyes and spiked blond hair. This was the man who was famous in Konoha, dressed like the image projected from the music box. This man-the head of the Uzumaki-was confronting a man he called 'Onii-san'. She quickly fixed her eyes on the bundle in the Yondaime's arms.

"Why are you doing this?" The Yondaime questioned, bringing his newborn son closer to his chest.

The older brother smiled as he reappeared only inches from the Yondaime's face. "Because I love you." The steel of his sword gleamed as he swung it though the air. It managed to graze the Yondaime. His older brother snatched the bundle away and kicked the Yondaime against a half burning building.

"Me dear nephew, someday I'm sure we'll meet in the after life." Naruto's uncle brought the bundle up to his face and pulled the blanket away. A small log with an explosive tag stared up at him. He reacted quickly by throwing the log into the air. As the note exploded, he could feel the coldness of steel against his neck.

"Onii-san." A voice addressed him.

"Yondaime," he smirked. "Who is the imposter then?"

The wounded Yondaime gave a triumphant smile as a cloud of smoke signaled the end of his transformation. In his place, wearing a silk jade green robe with gold thread embroidered on the material, appeared a young boy of fifteen with short cut blond hair and bangs hiding the left side of his face. His soft blue eyes held a look of pride and accomplishment.

"Akito-san." Naruto's uncle said coldly. He smiled as he spoke to his younger brother over his shoulder. "Your errand boy. To think I would be betrayed so cruelly."

"This isn't betrayal!" Akito gripped the wall as he shakily tried to stand, one of his hands clamped over his wound on his right side. "I know where I stand!"

"Tell me Akito-san, will you give up not only your life but the life of your little brother too?" At his words, he could feel his otōto press the dagger harder against his neck.

"I'm sure he would do the same!" Akito replied proudly.

"Then I'll take your word for it." A voice whispered behind Akito.

"Akito-san!" The Yondaime yelled as the image of his brother before him crumbled into earth.

Akito's eyes widen as a sword entered his lower back. He looked down to see the sword protruding out of his stomach as blood dribbled out of his mouth. He gasped silently as the sword was pulled out and he placed a hand over the gash. Blood ran through his fingers and cascaded to the already bloody ground.

"Uzumaki-dono…"He breathed as he staggered forward. "F-forgive me…" Akito fell to his knees, staining his pants. "I f-failed to pro-protect our clan…"

Silently, the Yondaime's older sibling swung his sword horizontally. A spray of blood ribboned through the air as the neck was severed. Akito's head rolled several feet away, stopping face down in the street, his body splayed on the street and his clothes absorbing as much blood as it could retain.

"Do you understand now? I'll destroy everything with these two hands. Then you and I will die together, as it should be." The older brother gave a twisted smile.

The Yondaime let out a battle cry as he dropped the dagger in his hand and unsheathed his own sword. Metal clanged against metal as he attacked his brother, a determined look on his face. They twirled and flipped in the air, sending up bright red cinders and sparks as their swords scrapped against the ground. Yondaime's brother thrust his sword forward and the Yondaime bent backwards, pushing against the flat end before thrusting his at his brother's head. Both leapt back and Yondaime pulled his sword up, beckoning his brother to attack. They both attacked with such strong emotions, it was as if two strong swords masters were fighting. Their attacks were well timed as well their escapes. The way they fought, it was almost as if they were presenting an exotic dance between brothers.

"Why have you changed so much?" The Yondaime asked as he knocked his brother down. He brought the sword down only for it to be stopped by the flat side of his brother's sword. "You changed! You used to be so kind to me, to our village!" He added as he struggled against his brother's sword.

"I've changed?" Yondaime's brother kicked Yondaime hard in the ribs, causing the fourth to stagger backwards. "At least I haven't cast aside my true name! Yondaime, Arashi, what else do you go by!" He flipped upright, his sword pointed at the fourth. "Have you truly forgotten your name, Otōto-kun?"

The Yondaime gritted his teeth. "I'm the 4th Hokage! There is nothing that will ever change that, Hakai-kun."

Hakai stood emotionlessly amidst the destruction he caused. Tsunade and the others looked at both brothers.

"But the Yondaime was named Arashi…" Tsunade reasoned. "His name was Arashi…wasn't it?"

"Oh, there you may be the 4th Hokage by the name Arashi, dear Otōto, but here you are the clan leader and my dear little brother, Tokushin-kun. It is proof of our bond." Hakai smiled. "The poor people of Konoha don't know that their proud leader is a fraud!" He laughed.

"Fraud?" Tokushin, better known as the Yondaime, questioned. "I'm a fraud?"

"What else?" Hakai laughed. "You don't love those people at all! They are just there for you to pass the time with."

"That's not true!" Tokushin pulled out several shuriken and threw them at his older brother. His brother vanished in a swirl of ashes and leaves. "I do love that village!"

"Don't make me laugh Otōto. How would they feel if they knew you were a man whose heart belonged not to one, but rather two villages?" Hakai's voice echoed around Tokushin. "You lie about your name, your birth place, even your marital status! You don't even present your wife! Worse yet, how would your precious Konoha react when they find out that you are the reason Kyuubi is destroying their village?"

A hush fell over Tsunade's group.

"What did you say?" Tokushin's voice trembled. He suddenly felt someone lean on his back.

Hakai smiled as he stood back-to-back with his brother. "You heard me correctly. Kyuubi is attacking Konoha. Two villages are being destroyed. You are only one person, Tokushin-kun. What will you do? Who will you save?"

Tokushin let his sword rest at his side. "Why did things turn out this way? Why do I have to choose? Weren't we made in order to keep everyone in this world happy and so we would never suffer? When did things change? Why are you doing this, Onii-chan?"

"Why indeed." A thin stream of tears flowed silently down Hakai's face. "I want this to end. I want to see you change. I want us to live our life how we see fit. Otōto, do you honestly believe an end will come for this curse? I am tired. I wish to die with this world."

"Is that why you always supported war?"

"My wish is for this world to end. If a single one of us remains, they will give birth to an heir and the cycle will begin again."

"Hakai-nii, do you…do you really believe you can destroy our world?"

"Tokushin, I wish I could be more like you. You are unobtainable, unreachable. To me, you are the last person I want to watch suffer. No one else matters. Our world is an illusion. You feel my pain and you know my insanity. Does it hurt? Are you tired? Won't you follow me?"

The two brothers stood back-to-back as the village behind them continued to burn and wails lamented their loss. Both took a deep breath and gave a long tired sigh; as if a heavy burden was being lifted from their care.

"Take me with you into that distant future…"Tokushin stated as he let a few tear drops roll down his cheek. "To that place where we will never leave." Slowly he started to walk away.

"You have one hour." Hakai called out. "I know I won't see you after that. My nephew…" He trailed off as the wind whistled in the trees.

"He will inherit everything."

"You do know his home will be that village now. They will…hate him."

"I will ask them to love him in my place." Tokushin paused before adding, "You are like me."

"May I ask what my nephew will go by?"

"Naruto."

"For Naruto and Yashin then, I destroy our people. Consider it a final birthday present to my youngest nephew." Hakai gave a content smile. "But what are their true names?"

Both brothers took off running in opposite directions.

"_Hey Hakai?" _A young Yondaime's voice was heard as the brothers ran and melted into the background.

"_What Otōto?"_

"_We'll always be together, right?"_

"_Yes. In our world there is no end. It's like a big game. There is no 'dying'. That is why we will die together…and take this world with us…I love you."_

"_I love…you."_

The projection died away, leaving the audience to try and digest the new found information. The once whole houses returned to their true state, charred and half burned. Statues of people filled the streets, some on the ground and many others trying to escape an unknown fate. Life had ended here. Love had ended here.

"The night Kyuubi attacked Konoha; the Yondaime left his village in order to save ours." Tsunade whispered, not believe what she was saying. She suddenly remembered what the statue had told her.

"_Your village, Hokage-sama, owes many thanks to our clan."_

"He let his people die at the hands of his brother in order to save Konoha."

Yuki wiped her eyes clean as she darted forward, following the path Hakai had taken that night. She had to see with her own eyes the result of his actions. Both brothers had talked so easily about death and destruction. They talked so easily about love.

"_I love you."_

They were such cruel words coming from brothers.

"_Won't you follow me?"_

"_For Naruto and Yashin then, I destroy our people. Consider it a final birthday present to my youngest nephew."_

Naruto's birth wasn't a day filled with joy. He was a child born to a bloodbath, a child of death. He was a living monument of thousands lives lost. How must he feel every year on his birthday? People hated him enough for something he had not control over. He didn't deserve any of this, not one bit. It was such a blood stained past. So much blood on such innocent hands.

Yuki's lungs began to burn as she gasped for air. She couldn't find Hakai…such a cruel loving brother. She slowed down to a walk, wheezing heavily with each step. The others were rapidly catching up to her. _Just this street_, she thought, picking her way through the statues of villagers and soldiers.

Hakai sat underneath a large bare tree in the center of the village, his sword causally thrown on the ground. A dagger was embedded in the soft earth at the base of the tree. The sleeve of his outfit was pulled away from his forearm, exposing the delicate flesh. Yuki could see the long, lethal cut running the length of his forearm. His head rested on his left shoulder, yet he had a content smile on his face. Vines had wrapped themselves around the man who had ended it all…

…the statue of a man. Just like the villagers, Hakai had become a lasting imprint of the past, frozen in time.

"Is that Hakai-san?" Hinata asked as she appeared next to Yuki, a hand on her shoulder in concern.

"Hai." Yuk barely answered.

Tsunade parted from the group and walked forward. She had seen much in her life on the battlefield, but Hakai was one of a kind. He destroyed everything. He died and he killed his brother's name.

Color filled the scene and the group became an audience once more.

The moon shone through the cherry blossom petals that rained down on a blood soaked Hakai. He looked at the moon and dropped his sword.

"Otōto…" He closed his eyes. "We've….all this time, we kept missing each other. We took a long time but now I think…we finally connected."

As if someone punched Hakai in the stomach, he doubled over holding his shoulders. He trembled as if he was in horrible pain.

"Otōto…otōto….forgive me…" He cried silently. "Forgive me."

He dragged himself towards the base of the tree and leaned back against the trunk. From the folds of his clothes he took out a beautiful purple dagger. Calmly, he rolled up the sleeve of his left hand, exposing his forearm. There was no hesitation in his movements as he dragged the blade through his skin, only tears. He slammed the dagger into the ground.

"Happy birthday dear nephew." He whispered. "My death is the last gift I bestow unto you. Your father and I struggled. Take care of your brother, of your bond together." Hakai closed his eyes and readied himself for his end. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

Tears continued to flow freely as the blood dripped from his wound. The only indication that Hakai had left the world was his head rolling to his left shoulder.

The past faded and the statue that was the image of Hakai reappeared, covered in vines. Tsunade reached out and started to tear away the vines, snapping the dried ones in half.

"Who's there?" A soft voice asked.

Tsunade jerked her hand away from Hakai. Neji stood by her, one hand on his katana. Yuki had her sword drawn; Hinata was poised for the gentle fist. Tenten had her scroll ready, Lee was in his bring it on pose, Shino and Kiba had their animal partners ready, and Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino formed their combination. Mine gripped two kunais as she waited.

A lantern appeared through a window. The sound of wooden sandals reached their ears.

"Who's there?" A door cracked open. A 12-year-old girl appeared, holding a lantern in one hand. "Oh!" She exclaimed upon seeing the group. She had long silver-white hair cascading down her back, deep icy-blue eyes, and the softest, palest skin girls would kill for. A true beauty people would call her. Her kimono was pure silver with a pale blue dragon twirling around her body. Her eyes widen as she realized who the members in the group were and dropped the lantern as her hands flew to her mouth in shock.

"Who are you?" Tsunade gently asked.

"No! You can't be down here." The girl yelled. "You must leave! You have no protection here! Leave! He'll be terribly upset when he finds out!"

"Wait, what?" Everyone asked.

The girl ran up to the group waving her arms frantically. "You must leave. It is dangerous here. This is the realm of shadows!"

_Kaw! Kaw!_

The sound of wings flapping filled the air as a raven landed on top of Hakai's statue. Tsunade's group didn't even flinch at the sight of it, but the girl feared it.

"Leave! I'm begging you to leave. It's dangerous here. Go now!" She cried as she tried to get everyone to move.

"What's wrong? Why are you here?" Tsunade asked. "Are you the only one here? Is there something here that scares you?"

"Hokage-sama, you must leave." The girl took Tsunade's hand into her cold small one. "You are in danger here. Listen to me, you have to leave now and not come back without Naruto-dono."

"You know Naruto?!" Yuki cut through the crowd and took hold of the girls shoulder, holding the girl so she would look Yuki in the eye. "How do you know Naruto? Do you know where he is?"

The girl's expression changed. Her eyes became cold and hard. "I've been given my instructions to make sure you live. He had hoped you never came to this place. He hates this place. _'It reeks of blood. There are so many voices…such sad voices. Their death plays in an endless reel before me. What a grand gift that was given to me. Happy…happy birthday to me.'_ This place is dead. So please leave while you still have your life!"

_Kaw! Kaw!_

The girl looked over to the raven and became worried. "He is coming…not him. Anyone but him!"

"Are you afraid of this bird?" Tenten asked, pointing to the raven. She walked over to it. "It won't hurt you."

"Stay away from it."

Tenten smiled as the bird cocked its head. She reached out to pet its feathery head when she screamed.

A huge blue eye appeared in the middle of the raven's head.

"Run!" The girl grabbed Yuki's hand. "One of them is coming."

"One of what?" Yuki asked as she as pulled. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tsuki. Naruto-dono is a dear, dear friend." Tsuki replied as the group ran after her down several streets. "As for what we need to avoid…one of them, a god of death."

Everyone exchanged a look of bewilderment. Was this girl for real?

"Are you trying to tell me we're running from a Shinigami?" Tsunade managed to ask between breaths.

"Yes! Now quic-" Tsuki was cut off as she ran into a shadow in the middle of the road. She looked up in fear. "Shinigami-san…"

The Shinigami was dressed in black with a white mask hiding his face. There was a blue teardrop under his right eye. His cape fluttered behind him as he punched Tsuki into a wall.

"Tsuki-san!" Yuki whirled around. A cold hand, far colder than any she felt, grabbed hold of her arm…it was like the hand of death. She was spun forcefully around to face the Shinigami.

"So you are his…" A masculine voice rumbled behind the mask.

The raven Yuki and the others had seen earlier perched on the Shinigami's left shoulder, its blue eye staring hungrily at Yuki.

"I…" The Shinigami started. "Forgive me…" He held tightly onto Yuki as he exposed his icy blue lips.

They were deathly cold. She could feel the warmth of her body begin to wane. Distant voices yelled, the sound of wings flapping and a raven's cry…her memory was playing back the images of those around her who had passed away. Was she dying? What was going on? All she wanted was to sleep peacefully, eternally.

Tsuki's vision was going in and out of focus as she tried to figure out what happened. Tens of ravens were circling the group, attacking them relentlessly. She looked over to the Shinigami who attacked her. He was bent over, Yuki in his cold embrace. Her skin was losing its color and her eyes were dulled over.

"No!" She cried. "Stop it!" She pulled several silver threads from her Kimono and threw them at the Shinigami. The threads attached themselves to the death god and Tsuki pulled him off Yuki. With a smile, she pulled on the threads and it wrapped itself around the death god. His raven noticed the situation and called off the attack on the others. Tsuki made sure the death god would not escape before hurrying over to Yuki.

Tsunade had arrived at Yuki's side first. The swordswoman was extremely pale, her pulse weak, and her breathing shallow. Tsunade began to gather chakra in her hands when she heard Tsuki speak.

"That will not work. She had some of her life force drained. Take her to your village. Put her in bed. I will come later to treat her. Now go!" Tsuki commanded.

"Kiba!" Tsunade turned to the Inuzuka clan member.

"Hai!"

"Can your dog carry Yuki?"

He nodded.

"Good. Help me get her on his back."

"Go back to those statues. Give them the same blood that got you here. Do not stop for anything! Go! I'll meet you later." Tsuki instructed.

Kiba, Akamaru, and an extremely weaken Yuki lead the group. Tsunade looked back at the girl.

"Will you be fine?" Tsunade asked, worrying for the safety of the young girl.

Tsuki laughed. "I may not look it, but I am beyond my years Hokage-sama. Now leave, I'll take charge of Shinigami-san."

Tsunade looked at her group and back to the girl. "Good-bye." She ran off to catch up to the others. Tsunade, she didn't know why, but she knew that things were no longer as simple as before. There were gods of death involved, people that no one knew…

"Mine-san?" Tsunade caught up to the young leader.

"Hai?" Mine turned her head to look.

"How many more? How many people will show up? How many twists and turns will appear?" The Hokage asked. "Yuki-san and her sister appeared, you appeared, and this girl Tsuki appears. Suddenly this Shinigami appears. This village appears…his family appears."

"I don't know how to answer those questions. The only one who has answers is not here. But Hokage-sama, what will you do?" Mine asked.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade replied as Kiba and Akamaru were opening the pathway home.

"You have told me much about the Yondaime. He is extremely well loved in Konoha. He is the reason the Kyuubi was defeated, but if what Hakai-san said is true, than he is also responsible for the attack on your village. Also, he abandoned his people. Isn't that on par with a murderer? He isn't prefect anymore. What will you do?" Mine smiled before crossing over the threshold.

"…_once you know of that tragic past, you must keep it in silence."_

"Yea," Tsunade thought out loud as she left the village. "What will I do?" The gate closed safely behind her.

-/-/-

A rustling of feathers told the Shinigami that someone was coming. But it didn't matter to him.

"Why do you these things?" Tsuki asked as she kneeled down and began to free the Shinigami. "Why do you do things that will make him hate you?"

"I…can not eat him like the others. I can not stand the thought of his body being taken in by the other Shinigami. I know too much about him. It is unbearable." He felt the bonds loosen and he flexed his wrists. "She looked so appetizing. I have not fed in many weeks. The temptation was too strong. I couldn't resist."

Tsuki sighed as she stood. "He wants to die. Yashin was his only reason to be alive. He is a broken child."

The Shinigami pulled his cloak closer to his body. "Yashin might still walk the earth. I am sure he is alive." The Shinigami quietly swept by Tsuki as he got ready to leave.

"He won't forgive you." Tsuki remarked. "You hurt Yuki-san and by doing so, placed her piece on the playing board. Because of you, all their pieces are now on the board. To them this is only a game to pass the time. For us, it's our immortality. You are in a difficult place, Shinigami; I suggest you set your alliances straight. It would be bad if Naruto-dono was to direct his unfiltered anger towards you."

"Are…are you threatening me?"

"No, Shinigami-san, only speaking the truth. I must report what I know to Naruto-dono. He will not be pleased with your feeding on Yuki-san. I wonder how he would react if he knew you would be willing to hand his precious few over to the enemy?"

The Shinigami spun around and grabbed Tsuki's kimono. She spun and aimed a kick to his head. He managed to block it with a hand. Tsuki curled her fingers into a fist and aimed an upper cut punch to the Shinigami's chin. He flew several feet into the air before landing in a heap of feathers on the ground.

"Don't forget who I am, Shinigami. I won't be taken down so easily. Think about where you alliance lies. You say you're not selfishly thinking about yourself, well think again!" Tsuki said before storming off to report to Naruto.

The Shinigami lay very still, despite his raven peaking at his clothes. "Kazoku…" he whispered. "Kibō…Aijō…" In a whirl of feathers he took off into the sky, his raven following closely by.

* * *

In a brightly lit room stood several figures dressed in gold, silver, and white. Each wore either a silver or gold mask. They whispered to each other as the leader, one wearing a gold and silver mask, sat near a table on a gold chair. 

"Sir?" A figure wearing a silver mask appeared, a female's delicate voice coming from behind the mask. Her beautiful blue hair was pulled back with a red ribbon, leaving only a few strands outlining her face. She was dressed elegantly, like a young Japanese princess. "Has something happened?"

"Something has happened. The missing pieces have just appeared-" A male voice replied. He reached out and several miniature people materialized in his hand; he placed them delicately on the board. "-right here." His long nail gently caressed the miniature's faces. "We looked for these and they show up. Now we know where the village is. However…" He picked up two different pieces.

"However?" The woman asked.

"We seem to have lost two main players." The man chuckled, drawing the attentions of the others in the room. He looked the two miniatures in his hands over, taking in their detailed faces. His chair scrapped against the floor as he stood up. Everyone becomes silent. "Naruto-san and Kyuubi-san are trying to manipulate the game. The traitor wants to declare war on us once again!"

Everyone turned to look at nine different paintings that hung on the white washed walls, each showing nine different portraits. The last one had a large streak of red paint over it, the portrait behind it barely visible.

"What are we to do?" One of the gold masked figures asked.

"They are quite troublesome aren't they? More so now that Shukaku and his vessel have joined in. Well no matter." The leader held the miniatures between his index finger and thumb so the others could see them. One was of a young man with raven black hair and onyx colored eyes while the other was of a young woman with soft bubble gum pink hair and emerald green eyes. He let the figures fall from his hand. They landed with a clatter to the ground. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura gazed up as the leader brought his foot down on the clay figures, sending small fragments sliding across the marble white floor, "We'll just have to crush them all."

"And what of Kyuubi?" Another figure questioned.

"Yes." Someone else agreed. "He is immortal. And he knows the divine laws."

"What of him?" The leader asked. "We just kill his army and imprison him once more. It is better this way. I'm sure the truth would just crush him."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Besides," The leader pulled out another miniature from his sleeve and placed it on the board. "Our favorite player has returned to the game. A family reunion is in order, and family always comes first."

Everyone followed their leader out of the room and into a courtyard full of cherry blossoms. They did not fear Kyuubi and those who followed him. Their only fear was the unspoken and forbidden truth. If they were declared the enemy, then the group would gladly take that title and embrace it. There was so much more to this story than what many thought they knew.

_Kyuubi,_ the leader thought as the others returned to their proper rooms and he was left with his thoughts in the courtyard. _I truly am sorry that I could never tell you the truth. Will you be able to forgive me? _He watched a group of three birds fly in the sky. _If it was the other way around, could I forgive myself?_


	22. Interlude: Recollections and Remembrance

Yang-chan: Sorry about the long absence. I've been…busy. It's a long story, one I'd rather not tell at the moment. (sighs) Let's continue on with the story. Sorry that there is really no action, I think of this as more of an interlude at the moment. We delve into the life of Master, finding out what drives the will of one person. Eh, just go ahead and read.

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Interlude: Recollections and Remembrance**

"The world is such a cruel place. It will reject the 'imperfect' and 'impure'. If it could, I'm sure the earth will kill you. You are nothing." Master's words resonated deep within the children listening. "I, however, see you as a person. You are not trash. You are not unwanted." Master walked through the crowd of young orphans as Yuri and Ōgama hovered nearby. Master touched each orphans' face and gently caressed their cheek with its thumb. "You will be loved. There will be no pain or suffering, only acceptance. Right now, you're weak and can't protect anything worth while, but you have the hopes that maybe you can. I can help you be strong. I see the strength of your heart. Won't you follow me?" Master offered a hand to the orphans.

This was not the first group Master had spoken to. With Yuri and Ōgama, Master had set out to recruit more of the world into a personal army. Master's smooth and caring words had snared many hearts. With a single touch of a kind delicate hand, people gave in. Master knew how to play with and control a human heart. Words, gestures, smiles, even affection caused people to accept Master's offering. "Join me." Master would say and it would be done. Children especially were easy to manipulate. What they wanted, Master offered. Master's warm embrace was more than enough to convince the most stubborn child. Master's promise of a happy, loving home drew children like a moth to fire. When it came to matters of the heart, Master excelled.

Little, dirty children waded through the crowd and approached Master. Master smiled.

"Welcome to our family my young one." Master greeted each child with a feather touch on the cheek. Master led the girls over to Yuri. "Say hello to Onee-chan." Master instructed.

Yuri appeared in her adult form and smile warmly. "Let's be friends my imouto."

The boys were lead over to Ōgama. He replaced his usual scowl with a kind, inviting smile. "Otōto, let us get along."

A boy stood alone away from the group around Ōgama. Master took notice of this child and walked over to him. "Is something wrong?" Master kneeled down to the child's eye level and placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder.

"My sister," the boy looked at Master, "I can't leave her in this village. She's sick."

"Lead me to her child." Master patted the boy on the head. "Let me see how sick she is. With my skill I may be able to cure her."

The young boy with light purple hair took the Master's hand and led the way through back alleys, away from the uncaring people of the village.

"She's in here." The boy opened the door to a run down abandoned warehouse.

Inside was cold and covered in dust. Light filtered through the translucent glass. Wood was pilled in a corner and a pit was used to keep a fire going. Near by were several stained mattresses, large old pillows, and torn blankets. A little girl with chocolate brown hair was asleep on a mattress with several blankets piled on top of her.

"Akari." The boy crawled on to the mattress to his sister's side.

"Onii-chan?" The girl opened her eyes, revealing dazzling grey-blue eyes. She sat up and coughed violently into her blanket. She looked at the person standing behind her brother. "Who are you?"

Master gave an open warm smile. "Hello child. I heard you were unwell and your brother was worried for your well being." Master looked the girl over and placed a hand on her forehead. "A simple cold." Master took off a heavy long cloak and wrapped it around the girl. "Would you and your brother care to live with me? I'll take care of you. You'll have a place to call home, warm meals, and a loving family. You'll belong."

The girl gazed at the person in front of her. "A family?" She felt her brother take her hands into his. "Will my brother and I be together?"

"Of course! We're a family and we will never leave each other."

Akari reached out and grabbed hold on her protector. She shakily got out of bed and fumbled to the ground. Warm arms cradled her body and she was lifted easily and caringly off the ground. She looked up and saw the smiling face she craved for. "What do I call you?"

"Onii-san." Master replied as he held her in one strong arm embrace and took the girl's brother's hand into his own. "You may all call me Onii-san because we are family. Let us head home."

-/-/-

Rumors were whispered of a person who took away unwanted children of villages, promising them a home and family. The person was bewitching, enchanting, and like a dream. The person was beautiful in all aspects. An alluring smile and a monotonous way of speaking cause people to look the other way as the person took the children. Yet, no one who had encountered the person could recall any physical detail.

"A faceless beauty…"

Master smiled as he watched the pathetic people of the village pass by in drones. Not one of them cared. The children cared, that is why he needed the children. He knew that with the right training, the children would become a group to be feared. He chuckled as he took the back streets.

There was so much pain on the children's face as they huddled against a wall. A few were eating out of garbage cans. Orphans. Outcasts. Even the orphanage rejected them. They never expected someone dressed so elegantly to appear before them.

"Won't you come with me children?"

Children flocked to him. He was recruiting the prefect soldiers for his army. Their eager young faces were filled with hope and that basic longing to belong. He led them all out of the village, paying no attention to the curious stares of the villagers. They would soon forget he had been there, they always forget.

"Let's get in." Master motioned to a large horse drawn covered wagon. It was colored red with a large red canvas stretched over the arching wood to make a roof. The children all gazed at it in wonder. They hurried to get inside where it was warm. "Help yourself to some sandwiches and juice. Remember to share." He smiled as he gave everyone a blanket. It would be a long trip back home, but the children where worth the trip.

He hurried to the front and climbed up onto the driver's bench. Taking the reins into his hands, Master looked at the children and smiled. "Let's head home." With a tight snap of the reins, the horse trotted forward.

The sun was hidden behind a large while cloud, but the blue sky was an indicator of good weather. Master pointed out several flowers to the children and named the butterflies that would occasionally flutter into the wagon. They would stop for restroom breaks. Master would build a sheltered and closed off space for the girls and would wait patiently as they washed their hands in a lake of stream. Once night settled in, he pitched several large tents for groups of girls and groups of boys. He would cook dinner and tell entertaining stories to the children. After seeing the kids off to bed, he would crawl into the wagon, pull out a long wooden staff and fall into a light sleep. The children had to be taken care of until their training began. They will become strong under his guidance and they will stay by him till the end. His army will be a force to be reckoned with. He is a forced to be feared. Soon, he will have the world at his mercy. Those thoughts drove his mind as he wavered between consciousness and sleep. In the morning, once morning came, he'd wake up while the sun was still below the horizon, prepare a large breakfast, and send a message via Sonkei to Yuri and Ōgama. The children would wake up, and settle themselves into the wagon before setting off. This routine, so trivial and common, lasted several days, but the children were kept happy and they were eager to learn what their "Onii-san" was able to teach them. They basked in his presence, admiring the aura they felt around him. They were oblivious to the spell Master was weaving over their young and foolish minds.

The travelers were greeted by two cloaked figures with a fierce looking falcon perched on their shoulder, calmly eyeing the children and shifting its weight from leg to leg. The figures watched as Master gently lifted each child down from the wagon. The children formed a ring around the figures and Master smiled at them.

"Children, meet the other members of our family." He walked over to the two figures, draping his arms around both in an almost seductive manner, introducing them as 'Yuri-neesan' and 'Ōgama-niisan'. After instructing the children to separate into gender based groups, Ōgama approached Master.

"Master," Ōgama bowed, "There are three people who wish to see you."

"They have finally decided to visit?" Master questioned as he looked at the children. "Then they will have the pleasure of greeting our family."

Ōgama looked at Master with a puzzled look, but cast aside his confusion. "If you say so Master."

"Children," Master turned to face the children, "be kind enough to follow Onii-san and Onee-san. They will help you shower and change. We must introduce you to the rest of our family. They will show you the living quarters and dinning area. Will you do that?"

"Hai!" The reply came in a cheerful group cheer.

"You're pretty cheery, Master." A voice sneered as the children, Ōgama, and Yuri vanished from sight.

"How else to ensnare their hearts, Sonkei?" Master gave a small chuckle before retreating into his hide away. He walked down several flights of stairs with Sonkei perched on his shoulder, her cold eyes never leaving his face. He glided down the dimly light hallway and pushed open a set of iron doors. Sonkei flew ahead and landed on Master's seat.

There were three people waiting inside. One was leaning against a pillar, his arms crossed in front of his chest while his long black hair hid his face. At his side, like a loyal dog, was a youth with short cut raven colored hair and cold, hate filled black eyes, Right across the room was a young male, sitting calmly on the cold floor with a sword resting in the crook of his arm; he wore a cloak of red clouds and had his hair tied back. The group looked up as Master closed the door behind him.

"I bid you welcome." Master greeted as he walked the length of the room to his seat. "What a pleasant surprise. Try to inform me next time and I will be able to provide you with some fine refreshments in the future."

Itachi rose from his spot in one effortless motion and gave a polite bow, "We thought we should come and personally greet you."

Sonkei shifted her weight as she looked at the Uchiha. Master smiled as he closed his eyes and intertwined his fingers under his nose. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Orochimaru confirmed. "Since we are working on the same goal, we should get acquainted with the one who gathered us together."

Master chuckled as he opened his eyes. "You are both horrible liars. You want to see my army. You are beginning to fear the power I am slowly and quietly collecting."

Takashi gripped his sword but a glance from Orochimaru halted his actions.

"Such emotions are not fit for you." Master rose from his chair and swayed in place. "Fear is the one emotion we should control, in our selves and others!" He vanished in a fading blur of colors. "Fear is what makes us weak!" His voice echoed from every inch of the room.

Itachi and Orochimaru remained relatively calm. Takashi was trembling in both fear and excitement.

"If we don't take control of all emotions, then we are dead."

A tickle of blood formed on Takashi's right cheek. Itachi and Orochimaru only suffered a tear in their clothing as they dodged, Master only laughed.

Itachi held his sword tightly as he waited for Master's next move. He closed his eyes in order to block out other distractions. Delicate footsteps came from around him.

"Such a strong mind." A voice whispered as two hands wrapped themselves around Itachi from behind. "You want to protect so much, yet you do not even understand who you are protecting. You do not understand your role." The voice enchanted Itachi. But there was something about the voice that caused long dormant feelings to start to rise. "Could you truly live with the blood of millions on your hands? So much blood it could drown?" Long sharp nails ripped through his cloak as he stumbled forward. The blood poured freely, forming into a puddle at his feet. He applied pressure, but the wound did not stop bleeding. The puddle of blood spread over the floor, continuing to grow in volume. _Why won't it stop? At this rate, I'll…_He stared at his blood soaked clothes. His fingers twitched, allowing more blood to escape. _What is this feeling…?_ He could not understand the emotion that was flooding through him.

Master appeared before him. He offered a hand to Itachi. "Even the great Itachi bows before me. Do not think too much of yourself. The one to grab hold of Naruto will be me, only me. I'll use what ever it takes, regardless of the consequences. But you Itachi?" Master cocked his head to a side and smiled. "All it took was the blood of a few million victims. You are soft."

Orochimaru was occupied with the delicate cloth that would lash out. He smiled at Master's playful attacks. His companion was attacking with his sword, reducing the spear cloth to shreds of useless cloths

"If this is all the power you have, then you have no chance against me or Takashi for that matter." Orochimaru laughed.

"Death is coming." Master whispered into Orochimaru's ear. "It says your name, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru turned and reached out to stop the object thrown at him. It was a cold steel plated disc. He brought his hand in front of his face, the disc reflecting his image back at him; it was a simple circular mirror. Orochimaru titled it away from him. In that brief instant another face appeared, paler than any dead body and with dead eyes. He dropped the mirror in disgust.

"Wouldn't it be nice to remain young and never die?" Cold hands were placed on Orochimaru's back. He was unable to move. "Such a strong will to live. But even immortals begin to wish for that eternal sleep. Immortality brings with it great knowledge and power…and suffering. Eternity can seem dreadfully long to the bereaved. Is it any surprise, then, that the greatest wish of an immortal is death? Orochimaru," Master's monotones voice whispered into Orochimaru's ear, "Even you will tire of this world. You long to die. Everything must end. It is law."

Darkness formed underneath Orochimaru's feet. It spread so quickly, so silently without mercy, eating everything in its path. For the first time, Orochimaru could see true darkness. It was vast. It was without warmth. He felt the cold hands travel up his back and slowly encircle his neck. He reached up and struggled against the hands. He had been drawn in my Master's words he had let his guard down. Several pairs of cold hands snaked up from the ground and grabbed hold of his arms and legs. He felt his arms being pulled down, his legs being held firmly by the hands. As he struggled, a person robed in red appeared before him, a large scythe in its hands.

_Death is coming…_He recalled. "Death…"

"You do not understand your role. Orochimaru, even you bow before me."

The hands forced Orochimaru to his knees. It pushed him forward so he bowed low. It lifted his head so he could peer up at the figure. Instead of Death, Master peered down at Orochimaru, a twisted smile on his face.

"Do not think too much of yourself. You are nothing compared to me. I will be the one to grab hold of Naruto, only me. You are not needed." Mastered extended his hand. "Death will long for you."

Both missing Nins were brought back to reality. They gasped and panted heavily. Master stood looking at them, Sonkei on his shoulder. He looked at Takashi who was on the ground, exhausted and terrified of the words Master had spoken. Master had controlled the fear of rejection in Takashi, just as he controlled the fears in Itachi and Orochimaru.

"Let's work together. We're all the same after all," Master stated. Suddenly he stopped smiling. He looked upset. "No, we can't be the same. That would make me unnecessary. I'm needed. I'm here because I have to be. I'm not the same as you three. You need me. If I didn't need you, there'd be no reason for you to be alive!" He laughed. "Don't misunderstand. Don't ever misunderstand. Don't think _I'm just using you. _If you ever try to take what I claim as my own…I'll kill you all." He paused for a moment. "I'll send someone to escort you to the assembly hall."

Without another word, Master left the room.

Itachi felt his hand twitching. "What is this feeling?" He asked as he brought his hands up. They were twitching so uncontrollably.

Orochimaru remained speechless as he looked from Itachi to the closes door. Orochimaru feared Itachi; he was powerful, on a level on his own. _Who is this person to cause fear to manifest itself in Itachi? I was unable to resist his words._

"_You are not needed."_

_What happened? Why am I so weak? Why couldn't I attack him? Why? _Orochimaru slammed his fist into the wall, snarling. "Takashi!"

"Hai?" The boy replied as he tried to calm his heart.

"We'll bring him down, one war or another." Orochimaru stated. _But why do I doubt my own words?_

The door opened. Yuri looked at the group with cold eyes. "Master sent me to fetch you. Follow me." She led the way. "Don't think too much of yourselves. Master picked you so he won't have to work so hard. He really doesn't need any of us. He is strong all on his own. No one can beat him. All we can do is love him, because he will be the only one for us."

Children began to fill the hallways they walked to the assembly hall. Every single child was smiling. They were happy. They were at home. Yuri looked at the children with a kind gaze, with a hint of pity.

"In here." She broke from the crowd and opened a door. Yuri led Orochimaru, Takashi, and Itachi onto a large platform where chairs were set up for them. She took her seat and motioned for the others to do the same.

"_All we can do is love him…because he will be the only one for us."_

Master had saved her. Master saved Ōgama. Master saved Hikaru. Master saved all these children. How long ago had he appeared before her, standing between her and death? He took her with him. She was the first. But she didn't dare think of herself as special.

"My beautiful, powerful Yuri." Master would call her.

"No Master!" She would drop to the ground, bowing as low as she could. "I'm nothing compared to your beauty and power! I'm worthless without you."

Everyone he collected would slowly decry themselves. Hikaru and Ōgama fell into the habit after witnessing Yuri. However, Hikaru and Ōgama would be spared from Master's harsh words for a while. Those words bound people to him…to Master. Yuri sighed, lowered her head, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. How long was it since she had even thought of the day? It was so true, so harsh…but it bound her, she couldn't break that bond now.

"Master?" Yuri carried a plate of stew to Master's bedroom, she recalled that much. She had waited for a reply, but when she received none, she opened the door.

Master was in front of an easel, running a brush of black over a blacken canvas.

"Master?" Yuri whispered.

Master dropped his brush and bottle of paint he held in his delicate hands. He slowly gazed back at her. His usually warm eyes were wide open and he hadn an insane look on his face. "Yuri…you're pitch black too. We're together, so you become like me. We have to be the same right?" He walked towards her. "No…" He stared at her as he cocked his head, trying to get a better look at her. "We can't be the same. That would make me unneeded."

"Master?" Yuri whispered.

"But you know, I'm chosen. I'm needed. I'm here because I have to be here. I'm not the same as you. You're just my tool. Your village gave you to me. That's a good as being abandoned!"

Yuri dropped the tray. "What?"

Master stood in front of her. She had always been taller, but now she found herself gazing up at him.

"Don't you get it?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Nobody cares! Nobody cares about you or your existence!"

Master's face was blurred by uncontrollable tears. "I'm not needed…?" Warm arms embraced her.

"Yuri, you need me." Master spoke calmly. He stroked her hair tenderly. "If I didn't care about you…there would be no reason for you to live. I wouldn't have taken you in. Don't misunderstand. This world hates you. There is no hope. There are no possibilities." He pulled her closer. "…I want you here." He whispered.

_But you want me. _Yuri thought. _There is someone…_She blinked and pulled from Master's hug. He had tears streaming down his face. Yuri didn't know why but she wanted to kiss his tears away. "I need you." She cried. She felt a burning impulse to stay with him, forever bound to him till death tore her apart.

She left the room with the tray and broken bowl. _There is someone who wants me even though I've been told that I was unwanted. What a wonderful thing. I'm so happy. _Yuri stood in the kitchen alone. _I'm so happy. Thank you. _She placed the tray on the table before becoming overcome by tears. _Thank you so much. It's enough for me, Master. It's too much for me. I'll help you. I'll kill for you. I'll be your perfect weapon for you. I don't care if I have anything. It will be alright if in the end, I'm just nothing more than just your doll. Even if I'm left with nothing…because you need me…I need you._

Hikaru and Ōgama also passed through the same trial. It was everything for Master. Even when they made mistakes, Master did not hate them and discard them. He was kind and let them stay near him.

"After all, you need me." Master smiled.

"Yes…" Yuri squeezed her eyes shut as she continued to rub her temple.

A hand touched her forehead. "Yuri, are you unwell?"

"Master!" Yuri gasped as she snapped out of her memories. She had forgotten where she was. "I'm well! Do not worry about me."

Master gave a small sigh. "I thought I told you that when you feel unwell, you are to come straight to me, always. If you're sick then you can't do anything for me."

"You're completely right. I apologize and will inform you when I am ill." Yuri bowed.

The children settled into their seats and became quiet. There were two rows of ten children wearing a blue pin. These were the newly recruited. Everyone else had a beautiful black pair of wings on a brooch and only a handful sat proudly with a large egg in their laps. Everyone looked up eagerly as Master approached the edge of the platform.

"Welcome. Thank you for coming. I'm so happy. I…love you all." Master smiled.

Itachi, Orochimaru, and Takashi felt a pain at the words. They did not know that this was the beginnings of a painful alliance and that soon, they too would find it hard to resist Master's command.

-/-/-

Master walked down a long hallway; he was looking for someone. Curtains fluttered in front of a large window. He reached out and gently took the silk cloth in his hands. With a single pull, it gave way, revealing what he was looking for. "Otōto." He breathed.

A little boy was sitting on the bench window still, his feet pulled up to his chest. He coughed.

"Otōto, why didn't you answer me? I've been looking for you! Onii-san was worried." Master reached out and lovingly touched the boy's cheek.

The boy slowly got down and looked up at his brother. "Daddy is really…sad."

"Daddy is busy." Master patted his little' brother's head. "But I can take you outside to play. Would you like that?"

"No," coughed the young boy.

"But I want to play with you," Master smiled at his sibling.

"Onii-san," the little boy took his older brother's hand. "Open your hand." The boy pulled out a red ribbon tied together with silver thread in a neat little bundle. "It's your birthday."

"Otōto…" Master took the ribbon and held it close to his chest.

"I'll go lay down. Otoū-san won't have to worry about me…" the little boy coughed at he walked down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Otōto…" Master called after him, one hand clutching his present tightly.

The little boy stopped and held open a door.

"Arigato." Master smiled.

The boy smiled in return and went into his bedroom. A small cough came through the door. Master smiled as he undid the thread and tied his long hair up into a neat and tight ponytail. He was always trying to keep his hair out of his face as he studied. Humming happily to himself, he made his way into his father's library, ready to finish another book. Pulling a thick red book off the shelf, he climbed into a comfy chair made of old oak and red cushions. As he sat, staring at the book, the room began to spin. Voices hissed at him. Time had been reordered. He couldn't recall how it happened, why it had happened, or when it happened for that matter, but he was now in the living room, cradling the lifeless form of his beloved little brother. People were surrounding him, each declaring their innocence as they held a sword in their hands.

_Wake up…_He shook the body, trying to make his brother open his eyes even if for a second. _Stop sleeping! Why won't you wake up? _He ignored the advancing swords_. Otōto…!_

Tears poured down his face as candles flickered on the near by table. He stared ahead, emotionless, as he sat in his chair.

"Master…are you okay?" Yuri asked. "You don't look so good. Did you have a bad dream?"

"…" Master touched the ribbon in his hair. "Who knows…? I don't remember." He slowly got to his feet. "Leave."

Yuri bowed as she left.

Sonkei perched on the chair Master had fallen asleep in. She gazed at him with her golden eyes. "Something is wrong."

Master growled. "Nothing is wrong!" He picked up a vase and hurled it at Sonkei. "Why do people ask if there is something wrong? We'll capture Naruto, take over Konoha, and soon unite the outcasts. Then we'll take control of the world! Everything is fine."

"If everything is fine, dear Master," Sonkei cocked her head as she hissed, "then what were you dreaming of?"

There was fear of Master's face as he punched his left hand through a body length mirror. The glass shards flew in front of him, reflecting the sobbing face a little scared boy. The shards landed with a soft twinkling sound as blood droplets splattered on the ground.

"Look at the mess you made." Sonkei fluttered to the ground and hobbled over to the broken glass. "Just like a cranky child who knows only how to scream and yell."

Master pulled his arm out of the mirror and sank into a near by chair, a hand covering his face. Sonkei slowly began to gather the shards into a neat little pile.

"When…"

Sonkei paused what she was doing. "I beg your pardon Master, did you say something?"

"When did our story stop being about Shinobi and missions? When did it start involving death and life? Light and darkness? Our world was so small, only that which existed before our eyes. When did I become aware our story was changing? Why couldn't this just be a simple story of Shinobi existing to protect a village or being rented out for money? How simple their lives are and they don't understand!" He laughed as he lowered his hand into his uninjured hand.

Sonkei sighed as she finished her pile of broken glass. "Master…"

"Answer me Sonkei."

"Very well," Sonkei spread her wings and kicked up a cloud of fine dust. She landed on a wide table. "Look at me Master, I who served your father and his father." Sonkei slowly began to morph. Her long gold wings lost all its feathers as long, slim took its place. Her short legs lengthen into human legs. Her body feathers melted together into gold cloth that seemed to float on her body. She had a beautiful face of a young woman of 20 years with dazzling gold eyes and long gold hair that was tied back at the base of her neck. "I was created by intense emotions to protect. My role is to guard your clan. Your story, Master, started eons ago, when you were born." Sonkei stood on her slipper like shoes. She walked over to Master and placed a hand on his head. "Your role is the same as that of your predecessor, with the exception of how well suited you are for this role. Naruto is also well suited to his role in our story. I've been waiting for you."

Master sighed as he slumped into his reclining chair. "I'm tired Sonkei."

"Then sleep Master." Sonkei reverted to her natural form.

"Tell me that story once more."

"Very well," Sonkei perched on the chair's arm rest. "Once there lived a man who lived alone in a small cottage in the countryside. He was a kind man, tending to the creatures that would flock to his home, but a lonely man. You see, he had no children. His heart grew heavy with loneliness. So strong were his emotions that his dreams created for him two children. The man was overjoyed. 'I shall name you hope and affection.' He proudly declared. For a time, the family lived in pure bliss. However, the children fell deathly ill. The poor man was devastated. He worked feverishly to find a cure. Word reached the rulers of the land. They were moved by the man's love for his children, so moved they opened the doors to their castle for the three to live together as a family. Within those walls the man and his children spent their final days together. The children died together and the man was reduced to a mere ghost of himself. 'I only wanted to love and be loved,' he cried. Overcome by his grief, he followed his children into death. 'Surely this in the purest love.' The rulers murmured. The man and his children were buried together as to not break apart that is whole. The rulers placed a beautiful black stone as a marker of the grave. 'Here lies the true meaning of love.' You can still see that stone to this day…or so the tales say."

"…" Master pondered over the story. "In order to please the world, the story is changed to produce a happy ending. How foolish people are. If only this world realized not all stories are so beautiful or that not all stories have a happy ending…or end for that matter." He slowly rose from his chair. "I will go train. Maybe it will clear my head."

"Very well." He heard Sonkei reply as he closed the door to his chamber.

The hallways were devoid of all people. This he expected. The children would be having their lunch around this hour. He hurried to the indoor training ground. It was not that he wanted to train, rather that he wanted to push from his mind the thoughts that plagued his consciousness.

Master entered the training grounds and flicked on the lights. The low humming of the lights were the only sounds as he walked in. The padded flooring muffled his footsteps. He made his way over to a large padded stump.

_Everything is coming together so cleanly, _He thought as he began to kick the stump, concentrating on striking the same place thirty times, _I think I'm beginning to understand why father became who he was and why he did the things he did. Sonkei has told me countless stories of father. I was only a child, much too young to understand. Now I know why he failed. He was also well suited for his role, but he feared it. That is why he made careless mistakes. It was only as the end was approaching did he try to correct his mistakes. It was too late. He did what he could but it was not enough. Now I have to finish the work. It falls on me. However, my anger is not the same as it was back then. I know who I am and who the true enemy is. If only Naruto could see it, then he would side with me._ He kicked the stump once more in the same spot, concentrating his chakra and the stump splintered into small fragments.

Master paused and turned around to see Ōgama and a handful of children enter the room.

"This is the training room. We-Master!" He was startled to see Master at the now non-existing kicking post, covered in a light sweat. "I didn't know you were in here."

"Onii-sama!" The children chorused.

"Hello my little ones." Master greeted with a smile. "How are you all?"

"Very well." They replied. "We're all very happy thanks to you."

Master crouched down to the children's eye level. "You're…all happy?" He gazed at their beaming faces.

"We are!" The children cheered.

_This is my army. They are my soldiers. If they live or die in battle should not concern me. I will shape them into tools of death. Such innocence is reflected in their eyes. They remind me of a time when I smiled sincerely. That was such a long time ago, and that part of me has died. Now all I can do is smile my hallow and enchanting smile, deceiving people in order to achieve my goals._

"That makes me so happy." Master beamed. "Be kind to Ōgama-nii okay?"

The children nodded as they filed past him. Ōgama made a motion to ask Master a question but thought better of it as he chased after the children.

_Yes, all I am good at is controlling others._

"Sonkei." Master breathed as he felt her claws lovingly touch his skin. She ruffled her feathers as she settled in her favorite spot on her shoulder.

"Yes my Master?"

"Say that name once more, so I may rekindle my goal. The name of the child who died within those flames."

Sonkei bowed her head. The name was simple and held a worn feeling, being said once too many times in its lifetime. "Yashin…"

* * *

The sky was a beautiful blue from where he lay, like a child had taken a crayon to the sky, leaving blotches of misshapen white as clouds. The green grass smelled sweet, with the remains of dew slowly evaporating. A cool wind rustled the leaves of the trees. It was like a landscape from a story book. Naruto could only sigh as he took in the warmth of the sun as he lay on the grassy knoll.

"The sun is really warm today." Naruto commented to Kyuubi. He stretched his hadn up to touch the sky, rays of the sun pouring through his fingers. "I remember that I used to take lots of naps outside instead of studying what Yashin-nii taught me."

A shadow fell over Naruto's face. "This is where you ran off to…" Yashin's eight year old face peered at him. "You're sleeping here again Naru-chan?"

"Yashin-nii?" Naruto blinked a few times.

Yashin settled himself next to his brother with his legs tucked underneath him, taking great care not to stain his kimono, one that he loved to wear, showing blue around the collar and gradually changing to purple at the bottom hem. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I do."

"You're missing valuable study time."

"I know Yashin-nii." Naruto smiled.

Yashin returned Naruto's smile with one of his own, causing Naruto's heart to skip a beat. "If you know that, then why are you out here taking a nap?"

"But nii-chan," Naruto whined playfully, "you're suppose to be making your rounds today."

Yashin closed his eyes and smiled. "My worry for you was far more important than my rounds of Konoha. They can survive without me while I tend to you."

Naruto looked at the sky with his hands behind his head. "You're blaming me, but I know you wanted to ditch your duties."

Yashin laughed into the sleeve of his kimono.

Naruto reached out, grabbed hold of his brother's soft hand, and pulled Yashin so he would lie down.

Yashin smiled as he propped himself on his elbows. "No, Naru-chan. If I lie down here, I'll fall prey to this beautiful weather and fall asleep like you did."

"Nii-chan, a nap in the middle of the day is good for you. You even said so yourself."

The sun was blocked out by Yashin's head, giving his face a halo of light as his straw golden hair caught the rays of the sun. "You're so selfish Naru-chan." Yashin chortled as he gently rested his head on Naruto's chest.

Naruto could already feel his heart quickening. He had almost forgotten how Yashin affected him. He felt at peace and safe.

"Can't I stay like this forever?" He asked.

"No," Kyuubi replied with the undeniably truth, "even if I wanted to let you."

Naruto sighed and tried to remain content with the fact that at the very least he could remember his brother's face when a weight was lifted off his chest. Two hands touched his face.

"Naruto-sama?"

"Onii-chan?" He gazed up at the face. "Oh, hello Tsuki-san." Naruto opened his eyes and found icy-blue eyes looking down at him. He rubbed his eyes and suppressed a groan. He had let his memories overcome his daydreams. Peeling himself away from the green grass, he sat upright, drowsy with sleep that he could never claim. There were things needing to be done, armies needing to be assembled, and nightmares to be avoided. HE slouched over, tired.

"Naruto-sama, are you unwell?" Tsuki placed a hand on Naruto's arm.

Naruto frowned as he shook his head, placing his left hand on his head. "It's nothing; I've just been tired lately."

Tsuki opened her mouth but she dropped her head. "I don't know much. Compared to everyone, Taiyou and I are still children. We were not directly involved with the last war. We do not have the knowledge or the personalities of our predecessor. Lives were lost that should have survived. It was that war that found your guilty in their eyes, wasn't it Kyuubi-sama?"

Kyuubi sighed as he looked at the field. "IT was a sad and long war. There were only two sides in that war. Now there are three. If we lose this war…" He gazed off as if recalling the past. "For me, the price is little compared to that past loss. Eternity if such a long time without some one at your side to spend it with. Everyone yearns for immortality, some more than others yet they know nothing of how much of a burden it is. If one wish could be granted, I would wish for mortality. When the people you most care about are gone in the blink of an eye, then what good is your immortality? Lives are only a breath, silently entering and silently leaving. You grow tired of losing. Is that what people want? Their romantic ideals of immortality will drive me to tears."

Tsuki smiled. "You're too kind and wise."

Naruto ruffled her hair and smiled. "He hasn't lived as long as he had for naught."

A low rumbling in the sky caught Naruto's attention. He looked at the grey storm clouds in the distant.

"That is…not good." Naruto frowned as he got to his feet. "Let's go. I can't stay here for much longer." He grabbed the girl by the shoulder and started to steer her away from the clouds.

"Naruto-sama!" Tsuki exclaimed. "That Shinigami appeared in your village."

"What?!" Naruto jerked to a stop, his hands tightening on Tsuki's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? What the hell is he thinking? Did he touch anyone?"

Tsuki looked to her left. "There is one person who fell victim to his hunger." She sadly looked Naruto in the eye. "It is your beloved."

Naruto's eyes widen. "Yu-yuki?"

Tsuki regretted nodding her head in response. "I was able to pry him off, but she is unconscious."

"That Shinigami!" Naruto roared, throwing his hands into the air. "If he wants to starve himself, let him, but he has no right to eat off others!" He roughly led Tsuki down the hill, away from the cave where his belongs lay scattered. "Who does he think he is? With whose permission did he feast? He should just eat like the others who partake of my flesh and blood. He should just become what he is. It is what he chose to become…he chose it."

"Naruto-sama, maybe it is really none of my concern, but out of all the Shinigami, why is it that peculiar one that vexes you so?"

Naruto didn't respond. He just continued to lead Tsuki down the mountain side. It was just that Shinigami, always just that one Shinigami that got under his skin. It seemed to show up when it was least wanted.

_Curse you! Why can't you leave me alone? _Naruto ground his teeth together, making a deep growling noise at the back of his throat.

"Naruto-sama?"

"I won't forgive him," Naruto growled, "There is no way I can forgive him. He has ruined my life from the moment he appeared. Even though he tried to get close to me, I can not forgive him. Can a Shinigami be forgiven? His past mistakes are my burden; they have shaped what I am today. He and I have a bond that brings us together. So no matter how hard I try to run away from him, I can't seem to escape him."

Tsuki lowered her head and calmly followed Naruto to where the offering took place. She could see the deep groves entrenched in the stump, with the lingering, indelible stain of crimson. Naruto had let go of her arm, pacing back and forth as he tried to figure out exactly how he should confront the Shinigami. She walked over and ran a hand over the splintered wood. It was true she had heard the rumors and stories about this ritual, but she stood in front of that alter, where the ravens came to feast. She stood deep in thought as she traced the deep hallows within the wood.

"Kyuubi, I may be in need of that sword." Naruto stated. "And yours. The war is coming. It is our Eternal War."

"Of course." Kyuubi grinned. "Consider it a gift from me."

"By the end of this war," Naruto reached out and felt cold metal materialize under his finger tips, "both swords shall be dyed crimson. But before we dip our hands in into the blood of thousands, shall we have a word with that troublesome Shinigami?"

"Are you certain you wish to speak to him?" Kyuubi questioned.

"Very," Naruto replied as he strapped on the sword, feeling its weight on his hip, "he is not free to do as he pleases. Tsuki," He turned to her.

"Yes?" She scurried over to him.

"Come, we have much to do." He held out his hand to her. "Will you follow me?"

There was no hesitation in Tsuki's voice as she took his hand. "Lead and I will follow. You are the only one I bow to."

A pair of white wings fluttered frantically. It swooped down and landed on Naruto's shoulder. It quivered.

"You want to join, my dear little Kira?" Naruto took the delicate creature in his clawed hand.

The butterfly rapidly beat its elegant wings, the red tips if its bottom tails forming an arc made of the same color as blood in the air.

"However, before we declare war, we will need to gather our army. There is only one more group I need…I think." He made several hands seals, "Yes, I think it is time I've confronted them, wouldn't you agree Kyuubi?"

"I can't seem to stop you," laughed Kyuubi as the group vanished in a swirl of leaves.


	23. Ch 19: Breaking the Painful Bond

**Yang-chan: I'm doing it again. I've gone back and edited my earlier chapters in order to make them fit my current story line. Trust me; my story has evolved from what it once was. I'm happy though and I hope you'll enjoy the edits I've done. Some chapters are longer and have extra tidbits here and there. Thank you for putting up with my whimsical editing habits and me. **

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Nineteen: Breaking the Painful Bond**

He sat quietly on his marble throne, the satin pillows encasing his body. The silver and gold mask felt heavy on his face as he sighed and looked at the crystal ball he held in his hand. Rolling the ball around, he gazed at the colors swirling inside. In spite of his better judgement, he held the crystal ball with the tips of his fingers, turning it ever so slightly until the face of a young man with soft orange hair gazed back at him.

The man looked like a prince from a rich kingdom. His long orange hair was tied back into a lengthy ponytail. A sturdy blue hat sat on his head, a red-gold ribbon ran from the back to the front center, held together by a triad of gold leaves. His jet black eyes held a sparkle of secrecy, supported by the half smile on his face. His juvenile features hid the man's true age, status, and identity. He looked pleased, dressed in navy blue robes of silk and ribbons of satin in shades of gold. The movements of his body, he reached up to brush his bangs out of his hair, were graceful, and fluid, flawless.

"Father." Even his voice was like velvet, smooth and enchanting. Father was said with deep respect and awe, idolizing the addressed. However, as the word was repeated, the tone in which it was said changed.

"Father…" It sounded like a small growl at the back of the man's throat. Respect was lost, so was the awe and love with which it was said. Harsh, cold, hateful. Even the facial features were filled with loathing. The next word out of the thin mouth proved the hate reflected within the eyes.

"Murderer!" The word was harsh and sharp as it cut through the air to the man seated on his throne. "Murderer!"

The crystal ball felt heavy in the viewer's hand. The image panned out, showing two guards restraining the accuser.

"Murderer! You let them die!" He accused. "I hate you! You'll never know just how much I hate you!"

The viewer twirled the crystal ball in his hand and he held it at arm's length. This time, the young man dressed in rich robes hung lifelessly from a pillar of ice, his arms and waist covered in thick red chains. His head hung low, his hair as far as it had been. The chamber shone with the brilliance of diamonds, casting rainbows of colors on the body. It was like staring at a human scarecrow.

The viewer gritted his teeth and threw the crystal ball across the white marble throne room out of guilt, frustration, and fury. It soared through the air in a graceful arch, smashing against a white pillar with a soft twinkle. The shards scattered over the floor, skidding, and twirling in chaos. No sooner had all the shards come to a stand still that they sojourned to the pillar, crawling over the pieces and fitting into place without a seam. The crystal ball lay innocently on the ground, colors swirling playfully inside.

"The truth would kill you, O immortal heart." The man on the throne sighed and sank back into his chair. He felt old and worn; his body ached with dulled pangs. The eldest of nine, he finally felt his age.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he pushed himself off the throne and walked down the three steps with ease and grace. Folding his arms behind his back, he began to pace. His thoughts were unsettling as he recalled the pending war and the armies that would march.

"He's been fighting this since day one, yet if he only knew we had everyone's best interest at heart. It was a grand mistake, predictable but uncontrollable." He murmured, turning sharply, the outer robes he wore billowing behind him as he briskly walked towards a large table. He placed his left palm down on the edge of the table, placing his weight on that hand as he placed his right hand to rest on his hip. He gazed intently at the table taking in the realistically proportioned map that shoved the entire shinobi continent. Miniature replicas of people were scattered through the map, going about their daily tasks. However, two figures caught his eye. With ease, he plucked them from the table and held them in the palm of his hand.

One was tall and slim with blond hair and blue eyes. The figures showed a matured young man who not long ago was thought to have been lost as a child. He was known throughout the court for his wisdom and skills, yet he posed a major threat in this war.

The other was shorter and muscular, his hair a craze of blond and orange with deep crimson eyes. His kitsune ears were perked up and his face was set with a cold glare, a scowl on his lips. Detailed sharp nails graced his hands and feet, threatening to cut whatever obstacle comes in his way. His kitsune tail lay curled around his feet. The man turned the figurine in his hands, looking for the indent where he would slip his strong nail into in order to open the figure so the one within could see the light of day. He found it and he slowly eased his nail in. The wood creaked as it opened.

A knock at the double doors distracted the man and he sighed, placing the two figures on the table. He watched, as they were pulled by unseen forces to their proper place on opposite sides of the board, but noticeably closer to one another.

"Come in," he called out, pulling his robes closer as he walked to his throne.

The door creaked open, two guards holding the doors, as a petite figure carefully entered the room. The room was filled with a warm, bright light as the female, as the man noted, glided towards him. Her golden kimono flashed the red dragon that twirled around her body.

"Taiyou." The man stopped short of his throne. "What brings you here child?"

Taiyou stopped and gave a respectful bow. "Tono," She stated, "I've come bearing news, a message of sorts from Kyuubi."

"Pray tell," The man turned to face his guest, "what does Kyuubi have to say to someone like me?"

Taiyou cleared her throat. "You won't admit your mistake, nor will you attempt to right your wrong. I will continue to oppose you. You have the power to end this war, if only you would admit to yourself the error of judgement."

The man gave a small chuckle. Taiyou gazed at him with an expressionless face. She had too much respect for the man to question him. She knew who this was and who he is now. This man angered Kyuubi, fueling an unspoken enmity. She was cautious, yet she also knew who she was.

"Kyuubi, Kyuubi." The man chuckled, "you never tire of this do you? I made no mistake, no error in my judgement. Taiyou, tell Kyuubi I will make no attempt against him lest he provokes me. My army stands ready, willing to destroy the world he wishes to protect. If only you just did as you were told, none of this would have happened, Kyuubi."

Taiyou nodded, "I will tell him, Tono-sama. It may seem useless to ask you, but will you not receive Kyuubi-sama and speak to him?" She dropped to her knees and bowed low. "Is there no seed of hope for a peaceful conclusion to this war? Why, even the humans try to end wards through nonviolent ways."

The man conjured a crystal and twirled it in his hand. "Taiyou, did you just try to compare me to those humans?"

"No, Tono-sama, I merely made a suggestion. It was not my intention to offe-" Taiyou flinched as the crystal sphere smashed inches from her bowed form. Trying to control her fear, she curled her fingers. He could still hurt her, just as he did to Kyuubi. This man, though kind and respected, could still become unrealistically cruel in the blink of an eye.

"Taiyou, Taiyou, inexperienced Taiyou," The man reached down and lifted Taiyou's face in his cupped hand. "Let me tell you one thing, one very important fact that few know. Humans were never to be. Their existence came to be because of carelessness and disobedience. This mistake is the only one I plan to correct."

Taiyou tried to breathe evenly as she looked into her Lord's stern eyes. "I had hoped that what Kyuubi had said about you was just a lie. How could I be so naïve in my thinking? After all, you were present at the last war. You even tried to stop Tsuki and I from coming into existence. You oppose Kyuubi in many ways, but in this I see the greatest schism." Taiyou felt her heart thumping in her chest. She looked her Lord in the eyes, parting her lips as she tried to find the words she practiced earlier. "If the war should start, you know where my loyalty lies."

Her Lord only laughed. "Then I will get rid of you."

She lowered her gaze. "Once, Tono-sama, I feared those words. Yet I have been enlightened by Kyuubi-sama. You," She snapped her head up, "can not kill what already is."

"Bravo Taiyou, you know the divine laws." The man mockingly clapped his hands. "Let me just guess who taught you. I'm going to say Kyuubi." He looked at her and continued once she nodded. "He's a hypocrite. It is wrong to take life, yet how many humans has he killed in his conquest to get me? As he roamed the earth, drunk on revenge, how many innocent lives did his claws cut short? His name is synonym with death and destruction. Why, even his poor vessel is suffering grotesque changes. 'What is, let be.' Does he honor these words? No, yet he stubbornly uses it against me. Taiyou, tell your _Kyuubi-sama _that the real war lies inside of himself. He has the power to stop this endless war." He waved his hand in her direction. "Now go."

Taiyou hesitated in her movements. She got to her feet and looked at Tono. "If the war starts, I will not be alone in my loyalty to Kyuubi-sama." She stated before walking out of the throne room.

He returned to his cushioned throne, resting his hand on the back of the chair. Though greater in power and authority than Kyuubi, he could not make and maintain the relationships with the lower beings. Kyuubi had been his connection to the ones who roamed the earth. Very few remained loyal, and even those wavered between the armies.

He sighed and gazed at the closed door. It was only yesterday that Kyuubi walked through those doors, pleading with him to spare the creations.

"_You purposely disobeyed me!" _He recalled snapping. _"What example are you setting for your siblings? I'm disappointed that you of all people would defy the laws I set for you."_

"_I know!" Kyuubi bowed. "Forgive me, but please reconsider bringing them here. I am responsible for them. Punish me, not them."_

He had looked down at Kyuubi and his eyes softened. _"I made those laws in order to help you and to protect you from unwanted distractions. Why did you have to disobey me?" Instead of waiting for Kyuubi's response, he threw up his hand to cut Kyuubi off. "Never mind. Go and say your farewells. It will be the last time you will ever see them again. My word is final." He stressed as he turned his back on Kyuubi's pained expression._

"_I…understand." Kyuubi gritted his teeth as he bowed. "I shall take my leave."_

"_It is for the best, you know." He had added at the last minute. "For everyone, not just you."_

_Even without turning around, he could feel the glare Kyuubi gave him._

He was the eldest of nine, held the highest title, reined supreme, yet he never felt so alone.

"I'm sorry," He quietly sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Tsuki shivered as she followed Naruto towards the mass of feathers and glowing eyes. Ravens sat on bare branches, shifting their weight as their third eye gazed at the two intruders. Tsuki clutched Naruto's cloak and tried to hide herself behind him. The Shinigami whispered among themselves, ruffling their feathered cape.

"What have we done in order to be graced with their presence Uzumaki-dono?" Their voice came in a low, mocking hiss.

"I've come to propose a deal with you, Shinigami." Naruto replied in a firm, emotionless voice. "Its come to my attention that you've been attacking people who have yet to die and that you've been increasing your reaping. Why is this?" He asked, his voice softer.

All the Shinigami whispered and only one, a female, dared to speak. "The children grow restless. They hunger and we feed them what we can."

Naruto blinked a few times and muttered, "So it is my fault innocent lives have ended." He closed his eyes and let out a slow sigh. "Yet you do not send the messenger to come fetch an offering."

This time, a male Shinigami spoke. "He continues to oppose us. He dares to suppress his own hunger! How are we to approach you with the message _'The younger ones have become hungry again, its time once more.'_? There would be no need for such senseless misery if only you would embrace your path in life."

Naruto cocked his head to a side and studied the Shinigami in front of him. "What makes you say that? You know I can't do that. I have yet to live my 'natural' existence. Above all else, once I've embraced this path you speak so much about, who would stand between life and undeserving slaughter? The children alone are difficult."

An older Shinigami stepped forward, bowing in utmost respect, and calmly spoke. "Despite the fact that we are adults, mere shadows of who we once were, controlling the children is…far more difficult. Though providing them with humans who have passed away stalls their hunger, you must realize that it is your flesh and blood that nourishes them and sates their hunger for quite a long period of time. Embrace your fate, child, and become what your clan always becomes."

Naruto clenched his fists together. A low growl came from the back of his throat and Kyuubi let out an angered roar.

"**You foolish, stubborn beings! Understand, once and for all, that the child…that he can not walk your path anymore! The seal of his father and that of the great king binds me to his life; you cannot attempt to control that over which you have no power. You have known this for many years, even those elders of your kind knows this!"**

"Then what is it that you propose?" A Shinigami snapped. "You are sealed within that child, though your powers attract us. The only way to keep the children at bay, and to decrease our reaping, is if you were to keep using your power continuously. However, this would cause unwanted suffering for your vessel, therefore burdening more so than he already is. This would weaken him greatly, a perfect target for those seeking the answer to the immortality of the Uzumaki. Isn't it about time you saw your own flaw?"

"Enough!" A voice cut through the gathering and attracted Naruto's attention. It was a voice that made Naruto's blood boil within his heart. "Enough…"

With his keen eyes, Naruto could see the Shinigami stand in the middle of that black mass, staring back at him. With narrowed eyes, Naruto pointed at a single Shinigami and beckoned him to come forward. There was so much he needed to discuss with that Shinigami. Those emotions only intensified as the others made a clear path for the rouge Shinigami, his raven familiar flying overhead.

"It's you." Naruto commented as the Shinigami stood in front of him, his feather cloak pooled around his body. "Did the conversation upset you?"

"No," The Shinigami spoke, "I merely thought you would like to be excused from hearing any more from a Shinigami that has little experience in our affairs."

"What?" The other Shinigami gasped, "How dare you! You know as much as I do that if the Yondaime had not left in order to save that wretched village, we wouldn't have had to embrace our path. Despite the curse of our immortality, we would have been very much human and free to live a human life without this immoral intervention!"

"I said enough!" The Shinigami snapped, fury lacing his voice. "It would do you good to keep your mouth shut!"

A murmur rippled through the crowd of Shinigami. Naruto held up a hand and silence feel over the Shinigami. Tsuki could only watch in awe as the Shinigami all bowed on bent knee.

"We could debate this for many years and still get no where," Naruto commented, "but now is not the time to discuss this." He rolled up his left sleeve in order to show the milky white flawless skin it hid.

"Of course," The rough Shinigami reached into his cloak and brought out the dagger. "Your payment for the continued existence of your friends is due. Give to us the sacrifice needed to protect your beloved."

"Which brings me to my proposal." Naruto smiled. "I did mention that before we went off topic."

"What proposal?" The rouge Shinigami gripped the dagger.

"Shinigami!" Naruto addressed the crowd. "Before, I would only give a small sacrifice for your children, but that will change."

"How?" One of the crowd asked.

Naruto smiled. "If you would only follow my orders, then in a few weeks time, I will whole heartily give my body to you and your children to feast on."

"Naruto-dono!" Tsuki shrieked as she grabbed his arm. "You can't be serious! Even with your power and skill, you can not just do something of such magnitude!" She shook his arm. "Naruto-dono, please reconsider your words."

Naruto gently pushed her arms away.

"You are by far the most delicious meal any of us could ask for." The crowd murmured, licking their lips at the thought of Naruto's blood.

Naruto took the dagger in his hand and pressed it to his fingertip. Once the blood beaded, he placed the drop of blood on the very tip of the blade and let it hang preciously off the edge. "You need not make your choice now, I know you are not fond of orders, but there are the children to think of." He licked the blood off the blade and smiled. "For now, just take what is offered."

Tsuki cringed as Naruto raised the dagger and brought it down in one fluid motion, without any trace of hesitation in his eyes. The rough Shinigami caught the severed arm and quickly wrapped it in the silk handkerchief. Naruto dropped to the ground and clamped a hand over the bleeding stump.

"You are excused." Naruto hissed through clenched teeth as the regeneration process began.

The rough Shinigami rose to leave, but a glance from Naruto instructed him other wise. Handing over the offering to a trusted fellow Shinigami, he prepared himself for the confrontation with Naruto. He had done wrong by partaking of Yuki, but his hunger had grown rapidly beyond his control. He had never meant to feed on her, but as soon as he raven spotted the group, he could feel his hunger double. The only reason he arrived was to send them home. Upon seeing them, seeing _her_, he had lost all sense of restraint and he knew he would not stop until his hunger was satisfied. He only thanked Tsuki for stopping him. With a deep breath, he respectfully bowed.

"You wished to speak to me?" He calmly asked.

Naruto flexed his newly formed arm as he stood. "Tsuki told me something extremely interesting, Shinigami. Tell me, is it true that you feed recently?"

The Shinigami shivered as he felt the hostility radiating off Naruto. "It is true."

With a sly smile, Naruto put forth a question that would corner the Shinigami. "Who was the victim of your choice?"

Tsuki could see the Shinigami flinch at the question. He was a god of death, able to take the soul of any living thing…including her predecessor. He is the embodiment of death, feared through out the world. If he willed it, Tsuki was sure he could bend Naruto to his will. Yet, he bowed, trembling before Naruto, fearing every word that the blond spoke, wanting to escape Naruto's piercing gaze. She reached out and gently placed a hand on Naruto's arm hoping to sooth some of Naruto's hostility the Shinigami. He didn't respond to her touch and Tsuki gave the Shinigami a look of pity. Guilt settled in her heart as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes, the one she had set in motion.

The Shinigami cleared his throat as his Raven familiar perched on his shoulder. "It was…" He paused, "It was Yuki," He sighed painfully, "your beloved."

Naruto snapped at the words. In a blur, he was on the Shinigami, one powerful hand encircling the Shinigami's throat. Naruto roared as he lifted the Shinigami high into the air, his nails digging into the skin of the Shinigami and drawing a crystal blue liquid. Tsuki shrieked as she watched the Shinigami flap his wings uselessly against Naruto's iron grip. Even trying to pry Naruto's hand off his throat was impossible at this point.

"IF you wish to starve, then starve!" Naruto snarled, baring his teeth as he slammed his sleek tail against the ground. "Don't feed off people. Why won't you succumb to your urges and partake of my flesh like all the other Shinigami?"

"You know I can't do that." The Shinigami protested. "I can not stomach your offering."

Naruto's red eyes narrowed. "Can't stomach it? Even our body trembles at the smell of my blood. I can see you struggle to push back that urge." He saw the shocked expression in the Shinigami's body language. "I did tell you, didn't I? That I trusted you, that you enjoy watching me dismember my body? But what I enjoy is watching you, watch me." He hissed.

The Shinigami all but stopped struggling. Even Tsuki stood in shock of the revelation. Both waited for Naruto to continue tearing into the Shinigami, to rip him apart in both body and mid. Only Naruto could cause so much agony for the Shinigami. He prepared himself for whatever blow Naruto would give him.

Naruto gritted his teeth and with his free hand, reached into the folds of his clothes. He produced a corked flask and, grinning the whole while, he uncorked it with his teeth. The Shinigami knew what was going to happen next and he thrashed wildly in an attempt to escape Naruto's clutches. Tsuki pleaded with Naruto as she caught the aroma of the red liquid. Naruto's hand left the Shinigami's throat and latched onto the mask. He was trying to pull it off while the Shinigami battled to keep it on.

"Stop it!" The Shinigami felt his porcelain mask begin to crack. There was determination in Naruto's eyes. He could hear the porcelain cracking under Naruto's hand. Finally, he couldn't take it. He knew it was pointless. His mask was successfully pulled off and discarded to the ground.

The instant that mask was pulled off, the world seemed to come to a stand still and melt away. He had always hidden his face behind that mask, bringing slight comfort to his victims. Even with Naruto, he couldn't take it off. He had tried once, but his body wouldn't comply. The thought of showing his face terrified him. With Naruto, it was ten fold. Now, however, he stood without a barrier to shield him. It was a new experience, to feel the wind caress his face once again. He could see clearing, and he felt a little bit of joy. Though Naruto looked at him with fury, the Shinigami wanted to be like this when he was around Naruto: unafraid.

"Argh!" Naruto's cry pulled the Shinigami back to the situation. He instinctively brought his harms up to shield his face but Naruto slapped them away. Naruto's free hand grabbed the Shinigami as he forced the contents of the bottle down the Shinigami's throat. It was just a small flash, hardly a shot, but it seemed like an eternity to both Naruto and the Shinigami for it to empty. Naruto dropped the flask and Shinigami. Quickly, Naruto threw on his cloak and scooped up the mask he had discarded. A long jagged crack appeared on the surface, running deep but not enough as to need replacement or repair. With disgust, Naruto tossed it in front of the Shinigami before walking past Tsuki whilst saying, "Don't lay another finger on my beloved people. Next time I won't go so easy on you." He paused. "Don't let this act go to your head. You're not forgive. I just wouldn't be able to see their faces if I had the smell of death lingering on my body." He paused again before addressing Tsuki. "We're done here, let's go Tsuki."

"Um…Hai." Tsuki cast a mindful glance at the Shinigami before running after Naruto.

There was no pain from the wound Naruto inflicted on his neck, just some mild discomfort. He touched a gloved hadn to the already healing wound and found it stained with blue blood. Immediately he could taste the saltiness of blood in his mouth. His hand flew to his mouth as he saw the glistening red stain. A surge of nausea and dread filled his body as he realized just whose blood was in his mouth. He found himself savoring the taste, his body yearning for more. The strength that eluded him returned. His tattered wrings returned to their sleek state. The blood restored his body and he felt sick at the thought. He would rather feed on humans and remain weal than be like the other Shinigami, greedy for a share of Naruto. Shaken, he reached for his mask and placed it over his face. His raven landed on his shoulder, its feathers now having a glossy look to them.

"He hates me so much." The Shinigami commented. "If I can find out that his brother is alive, I will bring them together. It's the least I can do to make up for past mistakes." The nausea subsiding, he flapped his wings and departed for home. He needed some time alone in order to get peace of mind about being forced to drink the blood he always denied. It was true, he had to fight those urges, but he had good reason. The bond that the other Shinigami lacked is strong and he could recall every detail of Naruto's life from the time the child was born to his current state. The blood cried out to him, tasting like sweet intoxicating honey, but lay heavy in his stomach, churning out the bitterness Naruto suppressed. "I hope you'll be okay, Naruto-kun."

The Shinigami's hopeful wish was far from the truth as Naruto walked down the dirt path. He stopped and Tsuki ran into him.

"Naruto-sama?" Tsuki looked up at her leader.

His hands were twitching, the feeling of the Shinigami lingering on his fingertips. He slowly brought his hands up and he could see the smear of blue blood on his hands. Death stained his hands. Finally, he could see it, the death he carried with him. How many people had he stained just by being with them? His clan was wiped out, his brother died, Hikaru-sensei, Kira, and Ayame…they were gone. He played a role in the annihilation of Otogakure. It dawned on him that possibly he was the true Shinigami in the world. After all, he was going into a war with a sword in both hands. Hadn't he calmly sated he would dip his hands into the blood of thousands? In this world, who truly reaped the souls of the living and decided when they would die? He should be the one to hide his face behind a mask and carry a scythe.

Naruto let out an audible gasp. "His face…I saw his face…." He muttered. "I saw his face." He brought a hand to his face. "I saw that face."

"Naruto-sama?" Tsuki watched Naruto sink to the ground, hand clamped over his face.

"I don't want to remember that face! I don't want to ever recall that face." He cried out. Tears ran down his hand. "What's this? I'm crying? Why the hell am I crying for? I did what I had to." He wiped his eyes but the tears still kept falling. "Why, damn it, why?"

Just as Tsuki reached out to comfort Naruto, Kyuubi's strong voice told her to stop. "He's tired. There really is nothing anyone can do for Naruto at this moment. He needs to cry this out. Will you wait?"

Tsuki found a soft patch of grass and settled in for a long wait. "I said I would follow, and I will remain at his side." A butterfly landed on her shoulder. "Naruto-sama, you see yourself as alone in the world, yet look, two at your side as you struggle with what you have in your heart."

Naruto curled up, his nails digging into his shoulders. He held everything in and put up a cool front, it was his only defense.

"_Just like a child," _Kyuubi had once stated, _"waiting for the arms of comfort to come and hold you. You grew up too fast that in reality, you are nothing short of a child. But it's okay to cry in your dilemma."_

So Naruto did, shameless like a child.

* * *

Morning greeted the village with a cloudless sky. People were just waking up, but for two shinobi, their morning had started before the sun had even risen. So much was going through their mind, especially Uchiha Sasuke.

He wanted to believe that he had just dreamed up the conversation he had heard. It was just sleep depravation. Yet the words were crystal clear. The voices were of his father and of Yashin. The very thought sent a shiver down his spine. To have had Yashin on his estate and never have seen him. He could recall Naruto, but every time he tried to recall the figure of a person next to Naruto, he got painful headaches. He needed to see that fabric again.

Pulling himself from the window, he walked into the living room and rummaged through the deposit box until he found it. To anyone else, it would have been a scrap of a deep purple kimono, but Sasuke knew better than anyone did what significance this cloth truly held.

The person who had worn this Kimono had won the heart of the entire village, he was Naruto's reason for being, his protector and comfort. They were true brothers and though Sasuke was reluctant to admit it, he was jealous of their brotherhood. As a child, he thought he had the same relationship with Itachi, but he know knew that was a lie. Yashin was perfect for Naruto. His presence and his spirit never died, Naruto's reluctance to lave behind the parts of the past connected to Yashin only confirmed this. However, as Sasuke held the fabric, something nagged at him in the back of his mind. There was something he needed to recall.

His head was starting to hurt but he continued to force himself to remember. He could picture his house when he was still just a young child. Yes, there was something he recalled. It was faint, like a movie going in and out of focus.

People were rushing about, servants pulling out the expensive and valued tea set. Silk pillows were being set out for two guests. Even Sasuke had been bathed in perfumed water and washed with scented oils. Kimonos saved only for extremely rare occasions were brought out and he was forced to stay still for an hour as the servants dressed him. There was a flurry of activity in the gardens as a path of Sakura petals were sprinkled over a red silk path. Musicians were setting up to announce the arrival of the honored guests to the estate. Several members of the Uchiha clan ran about, straightening minuet details at the last possible moment.

The fanfare could be heard from the room Sasuke was sitting in. He had his feet tucked under him, his hands resting on his lap as he held his head low. Outside of the sliding screen door, he could hear a female servant running to bring the tea to the main room where his father was waiting. As the running footsteps vanished, several pairs of footsteps took its place.

"We are very honored to receive you on our estate," the head servant commented to the guests, "Uchiha-dono is most pleased that you accepted his invitation."

"Think nothing of it. I have been meaning to visit the Uchiha estate for some time now, and this miracle came out of nowhere to my pleasure." A musical voice chuckled. "I am most pleased that my sibling is warmly accepted. If it had been any other way I would have been forced to take my leave."

Sasuke slowly raised his head and craned his neck to look at the sliding door. He could see the outline of the head servant as her shadow appeared on the door.

"Uchiha-dono will greet you with his wife and then he will present his sons to you. I am sure you have heard of Uchiha Itachi-san?"

The guest giggled. "Who has not heard of the great prodigy? People compare us everyday and I am exposed to his name quite often."

"Nii-san," the second guest, his voice delicate like a young child, interjected, "you are more of a poetry that he is."

"The word is prodigy," the older bother gently corrected while he chuckled at the mistake, "and thank you for saying that, otōto-kun."

Sasuke turned his head even more as the faint outline of the guests came into view. His eyes slowly widened as he realized the shadow was no taller than he was! The other guest trailed after the first, measuring just below the shadow of his older brother. They were just children! One he could tell was around his age and height. The other was older and taller.

"There is another child, closer to your age," The head servant added, "His name is Uchiha Sasuke-kun."

"Ah," the eldest nodded his head, "his name is brought up from time to time. I heard he has much to offer Konoha."

"Eh?" the youngest exclaimed, "Nii-san, is he the one you told me about the other day?"

"The same one, my precious otōto-kun."

The shadows disappeared and Sasuke wanted to throw open the door to chase after them, but he had been ordered to wait until he was called for. So he waited, gripping and releasing his kimono in desperation. These children had been the talk of the house for the past week; people had met in drones to gossip about the meeting between the clan and they. Sasuke had been placed into an excelled etiquette class to ensure he would not embarrass the clan in front of the honored guests.

"The children are so beautiful…" He heard a group of servants giggle as they walked past his door. "I never have seen such beauty in anyone. I really thought I was going to die from their radiance."

"I know what you mean!" exclaimed another servant, "I wish I was much younger so I could snatch their hearts."

"Oh Karin!" Someone teased, "I never knew you wanted to rob the cradle!"

The group vanished around the corner and Sasuke was left alone. He hung his head, believing he had been forgotten and would never meet the people he worked hard to please in manners. The rustling of fabric caused him to jerk his head up.

The head servant slid open the door. "Sasuke-sama, your father summons you."

"Hai." He replied, slowly getting to his feet and adjusting his kimono so it appeared perfect.

"Remember to greet each guest in turn." The head servant instructed.

"Hai," he replied.

"Don't act rude in front of them, remember to let them get the first of everything. You will offer tea to them even if they refuse. There is to be a constant hot pot of teat at your mother's side, be sure to inform the servants if the pot gets cold. Your mother will serve the tea but that does not excuse you from offering it." The head servant continued, "When you arrive, sit to the left of your brother. Make sure your legs are properly tucked underneath you and that you sit up straight, slouching is not allowed."

"Hai."

"The honored guests are around you age, but that does not give you the right to be causal around them. If anything, you must show proper etiquette and exceed their expectations of you. If things go well today, you may find yourself with powerful connections that will serve you later in life."

"Hai."

Sasuke lowered his gaze as he and the servant roamed the halls for the seven minuets. She would give him a reminder of what to do or question him about the proper procedures used to receive a guest. He answered every question right. Raising his head, he could see the door and they both paused in front of it. He peered through the slightly door and saw his father conversing with the honored guests. All he knew was that they were seat across from his father.

The servant slid open the door and bowed. "Uchiha Sasuke-sama." She introduced Sasuke.

His father smiled and motioned for Sasuke to enter the room. "Sasuke, come greet our guests."

Following the cue, Sasuke entered. He walked straight to where his place was, sat down, and bowed. "I am honored to meet people such as yourselves." He said politely.

The guests returned his bow with one of their own. "As are we." They replied.

Sasuke straightened and finally laid his eyes on the honored guests. They both had fair blond hair and dazzling blue eyes. Now he understood why everyone was so entranced by the guest. They were dressed in such wondrous robes, that he looked shabby next to them. Even his father's kimono couldn't match the quality of the robes the guest donned. They were from a level far above his, and they were just children around his age. However, the smiles they gave him allowed him to take a liking to them both. Just as he was about to offer teak, he head throbbed painfully. His hands flew to his head, gripping his scalp as he felt an invisible vice tighten around his temples. It threatened to split his head open and he screamed.

As the memory faded away, the pain subsided. He lay panting on the ground next to the couch, gripping the side of his dead he held onto the scrap of kimono. "Why can't I remember more?"

A warm hand lightly touched his shoulder. Sasuke glanced up and saw the worried look on Sakura's face. She took the cloth from his clenched hand and walked away look at it, running a slender finger over the scrap before locking it away. She kept her hand on the box as she addressed Sasuke.

"Please don't try so hard." She stated flatly.

Sasuke got to his feet, surprised at her tone of voice. She would usually be in a panic over his well-being and do what she could to help him. It would irritate him but it was her way of helping him. The pink haired Kunoichi couldn't find another way to express herself. He found himself looking at her, watching how her shoulder length hair fluttered and her eyes stared downcast at the box. "Hai," He replied, watching her eyes narrow with worry and frustration. "I just wanted to see how much I can remember." Sasuke smiled. "I still can't remember their faces. However, they were dressed so elegantly that I felt…unworthy to be in their presence."

"Don't force yourself," Sakura looked at the box and then let out a long sigh. "You always force yourself."

"Sakura-chan…" Sasuke breathed. "I'll be fine. You don't have to remind me to over do it. I will always end up forcing myself in the end. I'm sure you're the same."

Sakura didn't reply to Sasuke's observation. She packed the red messenger in her bag along with a pen. "I'm going to go out for a bit. Will you be fine by yourself?"

"Hai," replied Sasuke, "I've done it before."

Just as Sakura was about to reply, a knock at the front door caught their attention. Sakura hurried to answer it. Satoshi greeted Sakura with a smile.

"Are you ready to go, Sakura-san?" He grinned, accepting Sasuke's invitation to come in. The youngest Suoh sibling was dressed in his usual white Shinto clothes, his kitsune ears, tail snowy white, and sleek. As he smiled at Sasuke, Sasuke couldn't help but see Kira standing in front of him, bowing and calling him "My Master." Yet, Satoshi was no Kira and Sasuke resigned himself to this reality.

"How are you Satoshi-san?" Sasuke asked, settling himself on the couch.

"As you can imagine, busy. However, I've been granted a few days reprieve to do as I see fit. Then its back to being a slave to the microscope. Sakura-san mentioned she wanted a view of the gardens near-by and she wanted to see the town. I thought I would escort her around the village." Satoshi smiled. "Will you join up later tonight at the Matsuri, Sasuke-san?"

"I might consider it." Sasuke gave a thoughtful sighed as he leaned back, arms draped over the back of the couch.

"It would do you good to come, to relax during such a stressful mission." Satoshi commented. "After all, I'm sure Naruto would want you to."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Satoshi had turned his attention to Sakura in order to explain the day's schedule. Sasuke looked down at the Kimono he had been given in the hospital. The Kitsune ears and tail were still attached to him, despite his initial dislike of them. When he and Sakura ventured out, they kept looking at themselves, checking the accessories to ensure they were securely attached. It was just one of many customs Sasuke and Sakura gathered as they become closer to the life of a regular villager and Naruto. Sasuke reached up and gently stroked his kitsune ears. It was soft and flexible, easy to mold and shape. He pulled it out of his hair and looked at hair band in his hand. It was able to remain strong despite the hands of others that changed it. In the end, it still kept its original shape and strength.

"I'll be there." Sasuke whispered.

Both Sakura and Satoshi turned to look at Sasuke.

"You can count on me showing up later, for the festival." Sasuke smiled with his eyes closed. "I'll go."

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said in awe.

"Good!" Satoshi grinned. "We'll wait for you then. Now Sakura-san shall we…" He stopped. "Your kitsune ears.

"Eh?" Sakura's hand flew to her head."

Satoshi reached out started to straighten the ears. "Here, let me fix it." He ruffled the ears and ran his hands through her hair before he stepped back to admire her. "It looks so cute on you." He fluffed up her pink kitsune ears.

Sakura watched Satoshi continue to work with the headband. His white hair tickled her skin. The rustling of his robes soothed her, causing her to close her eyes. His touch was gentle yet firm. She couldn't help but see Kira in everything Satoshi did.

"There," Satoshi was finally satisfied, "it's perfect." He held out an arm to Sakura. "Shall we go?"

Sakura blushed, but accepted the offered arm. "H-hai." She felt like a dream had been started and she wanted to keep that feeling. In dreams, everything was possible. So, with that frame of mind, Sakura walked out of the house with Satoshi at her side. He smiled at the wondrous weather that had blessed their outing and hoped that the weather would continue. His laugh brought a small smile to her face. They were hardly through the arch and already she was in good humor. A movement at the window caught her eye. Sasuke peered out, his hand pulling back one of the curtains, gazing at her from behind the curtain that hid half his face. She was still witness to the pained expression on his face. The curtain fell as she turned to better view her partner. Only the faint flutter of the curtain greeted her.

"Sakura-san!" Satoshi called out in a singsong voice. "We have quite a bit to see before Matsuri!"

Something she couldn't quite describe settled in the pit of her stomach. It was like an iron ball, black and smooth, yet there was no name for it. AS she drew nearer to Satoshi, the ball dissolved and spread. It filled every pore in her body and for a single instant, there was nothing to feel before it vanished, leaving Sakura to smile at Satoshi.

They hurried down the path, watching as how the houses popped up one after the other and how the villagers milled around. A few children were running towards Naruto's house with their gardening supplies in a bucket with their parents following closely. Sakura couldn't help by smile at their genuine wish to raise the plants Naruto had left in the village's care.

"Let's see the water gardens." Satoshi thought aloud. "It makes sense, when you really think about it." He grabbed Sakura's hand and started to run down the dirt path. "You'll love it! Ayame-neechan and Naruto-kun thought of the idea themselves."

Sakura allowed herself to be pulled along, unsure whether to smile in pleasant surprise or to register the surprise itself. She was further surprised and confused when Satoshi instructed her to close her eyes. He placed a hand over her eyes in order to ensure her surprise. Sakura allowed herself to be guided, resting a hand in Satoshi's open palm and placing all her trust in him. There was no reason not to. She had always trusted Ki-.

"Ta-da!" Satoshi removed his hand.

Sakura opened her eyes. In front of her were vast ponds, carved out by human hands in order to have pond overflow into others and to have them rest on top of another like fanned out cards. A large weeping willow stood next to her, dipping its leaves into the water, causing ripples to spread out as the wind creased the leaves. Yet what left her breathless where the different varieties of lotus that danced across the surface of the water. There were hundreds spread over the many ponds, there could have been possibly thousands.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Satoshi bent down and touched the water. "Naruto and Ayame-neechan loved how the lotus floated on top of the water, carefree and graceful. They wanted people to be like that too." He hugged his knees as he ran a hand through the water. "It's custom to plant a lotus when ever a child is born, in order to allow the child grace and to be carefree. I think it's a wonderful custom, don't you?"

"Yes," Sakura looked at the lake, imagining Ayame releasing a lotus from her hand just as Naruto ran up to her and threw his arms around her like a little child, "it is such a beautiful custom."

Satoshi reached into the sleeve of his robes and pulled out a pink and a red lotus. He held the pink one out for Sakura to grab. "I know you weren't born here, but let's release one for you and Sasuke as a sign of good luck and fortune."

Sakura held the flower in both hands and chuckled. "There's this guy I know, back in Konoha," Sakura started, "he would always compare himself to the lotus flower." She crouched down next to Satoshi and placed the flower on the water's surface. With a gentle blow, she set it adrift to nestle among the other flowers.

Satoshi followed suite with the red one. It skirted along the surface until it collided with Sakura's pink one. He looked at the lotus and then turned to Sakura. "Do you miss them?"

Sakura gave Satoshi a puzzled look.

"Do you miss your village?" Satoshi traced random figures in the grass with his fingers.

"I would be lying if I said I don't." Sakura replied truthfully. "Konoha is my home; it's where I was born and where I grew up. All the people I know are there, waiting for me to come back home. I miss them all. I really can't wait to see them again."

"And if you didn't have anyone waiting for you? Would you still want to go back?" Asked Satoshi, still tracing figures.

"I…" Sakura paused and looked at the lotus flowers. "I don't know. If no one was waiting for me in Konoha, then I wouldn't know what to do. I guess I wouldn't mind staying here so I can always watch the lotus bloom."

They sat in silence, enjoying the scenery and quite atmosphere. Sakura couldn't help but remember Konoha and those who lived within its walls. It is such a peaceful village and it is her home.

"Ne, Sakura-san?" Satoshi stood and wiped grass blades off his clothes. "Did you know that near by there is a tree of legend? People say that the spirits of the deceased like to visit earth at that spot. Because of that legend, many people go there to pray and leave their wishes on slips of paper that they stick to the branches. I know this may sound strange, but would you like to go?"

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I would like to go. It sounds interesting."

"Then, let's go." Satoshi offered his hand and smiled.

The sun blinded Sakura. Its brilliance made her bring up her hand to shield her face. In that instance, she saw him, standing before her, his hair ruffled by the wind, a kind smile on his face, and a twinkle in his red eyes. However, just like that, he was gone as Sakura blinked and grabbed hold of the offered hand. She followed Satoshi, puzzled at the image she had seen.

_My master…_The wind sighed in her ear. It was faint, extremely faint, but it was there and she could hear it. _My master…_But she didn't know what to make of it. For now, she would ignore it and continue down the path she was on.

"Ano…" Sakura started.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" Satoshi asked politely.

"Have you…that is to say," She found herself looking away in slight embarrassment and much discomfort, "you said that the spirits of the dead visit that tree."

"I did say that." Replied Satoshi.

"Well," Sakura mumbled, "have you ever, you know, gone there to see if it's true? I mean, have you ever tried to talk to Ayame-san?"

Satoshi stopped in the middle of the road, thinking how best to answer the question. "My brother and I go there to pray in order to ensure tranquility for her soul. There have been stories of contacts. People get possessed or the spirit's will is strong enough to materialize an image. In either case, those left behind do find comfort, they are happy. For the briefest of moments, their loved one has returned. Who wouldn't be happy? But…" He trailed off.

"But…?" Sakura coaxed.

He looked at the sky. "But, in the end, they leave again. Their life has long been over and even they know that. In the end, it becomes much more painful. It becomes that much harder to move on at times. Yet their message is clear, _'Live, you have your own life to live now, live it with no regrets. Don't cling to me. I will always love you.'_ People flock to the tree, wanting to hear the message, but it's already given, it just falls on deaf ears. Ayame-neechan wouldn't want us to dwell on her death. She knew we would survive without her." Satoshi closed his eyes and pictured his sister, brother, and Naruto sitting around a hot pot, calling to him to join them in the meal. Ayame laughed whole-heartedly as she called his name. "That is why we never go there to call on her; we go to pray for her. If she truly worried about us and had something to say…I'm sure she'll tell us in one form or another. We are living and we should honor them by continuing forward. We have to think that if we were the ones who have passed away, would we want them to cling to a memory?"

"I don't…I suppose so." Sakura whispered. "But living isn't always easy."

Satoshi looked over his shoulder. "No, it's not. That's why we need to reach out and find a warm hand to hold unto." He turned and brought Sakura's hand close to his face, his own intertwined within hers. "Loving and being loved, that is how we continue living. By building a bond that transcends all laws of nature."

Sakura looked at Satoshi in surprise. He was blushing profusely as he apologized for rambling on. He continued down the road, holding her wrist. For the first time, she saw Satoshi as not just a person impacted by Naruto's help but as someone who struggled with his own life problems and tried to live life while honoring his sister's memory. He was truly someone to admire and want to become close to.

Satoshi and Sakura arrived, just as a young couple was leaving. The tree was large with a diameter of five feet and many branches that snaked across, covered in deep green leaves. A Shimenawa, a braided rice rope with cut paper, was wrapped around its trunk signifying it as a holy site. Slips of paper folded in half were tied, suspended on wire, or directly threaded on the thin twigs of the tree's branches.

"Oh!" Exclaimed the couple, a woman with braided purple hair and a man with dark green messy short hair. The man moved closer to the woman. "Good afternoon, Satoshi-kun." The woman greeted Satoshi warmly as the man only acknowledged him with a nod of his head.

"Afternoon Himeka-chan, Toya-kun." Satoshi returned the greeting with a small smile. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, we are." Himeka replied, a little surprised at Satoshi's easy going tone. Then her eyes landed on Sakura, briefly looking at Satoshi's tight hold on Sakura's hand. "Oh, I didn't know you found a girlfriend, Satoshi-kun."

Sakura turned several shades of red and stammered awkwardly through an explanation.

Satoshi continued to smile, indifferent to anyone's look. "Her name is Haruno Sakura-san. She's from Konoha. She and her partner, Uchiha Sasuke-san, are passing through here. Soon, they'll leave." His expression changed for the slightest moment before reverting to his smile. "Did you come to pray?"

"I did." Himeka replied. Toya placed a hand on her shoulder and she gave a small smile. "I hope you two have a great day. Take care of yourself."

Satoshi gave a small nod of his head. "Don't over exert yourself. You still have a way to go before you fully recover."

"Thank you for your concern." Himeka bowed and turned to Sakura. "Keep an eye on him; he needs someone to watch out for him." The young woman gave Sakura a sad smile before being escorted by her male companion.

As Toya walked past Satoshi, the two males gave each other a small glare. Toya's glare however, was filled with poisonous hate. After the couple left, Satoshi gave a tired sigh.

"I'm sorry about that Sakura-san," Satoshi apologized, "I hope you weren't uncomfortable."

"Who is she, Satoshi-san?" Sakura asked.

"That was Himeka," Satoshi stopped in front of the tree and let his hand hover just above the bark. "We used to date for a while, off and on really. I was even thinking of proposing to her. I even bought the ring, but I never gave it to her."

"Why?"

"Almost too late I realized I didn't love her as I thought I did." Satoshi sadly replied. "I met her after Naruto had left the village. In wake of everything that happened, I was still alive. I would wake up every morning and go to work. Of course, I had people around me, but it wasn't the same. None of them was she. Of course, none of them could be her, part of me knew that. After all, I saw her die. However, I found her, Himeka, and life was filled with reason. She was kind and like a breath of fresh spring air. How couldn't I fall for her? I was happy being with her, very happy and everyone took notice of this, interpreting it as a good sign of recovery. But it wasn't that. I was with her for the wrong reason. What I saw in her was someone I missed dearly. I saw Ayame-neechan. I don't know exactly when I started seeing her in that light but I knew I had to put a stop to it, for both our sakes. It wouldn't be fair to Himeka, to be only a substitute for another person. There was no kind way to break the news to her."

Above the couple, amongst a flock of white butterflies, a red-tailed butterfly trained its eyes on the exchange below. It flapped its wings in excitement.

"She didn't take it well at all. I tried to explain what happened and that I could still love her but now in that manner. She didn't want to see me after that. I thought she would be fine, but…I don't know if I caused it or not, but she fell into the river. No, she threw herself into the river. I was there to pull her out. She cried so much in my arms. She told me that she couldn't live without me in her life. To mean so much to someone was both enlightening and frightful." Satoshi paused and looked at the slips of paper on the tree. "She contracted pneumonia. My brother and I worked together to help her recover. It was horrible to her but she slowly realized that I couldn't see her in that light. With that, we finally broke things cleanly enough for her to pursue other relationships. Toya-kun is her fiancé and he hates me." Satoshi added with a melancholy smile. He reached around his neck and pulled out a chain. A gold ring with a pink diamond sparkled in the sunlight as it was suspended from the chain. He held the necklace up and out for Sakura to see. "I can't change the past, but I can change who I am. I still keep the ring I almost gave out of desperation in order to remind me of what I really want. Someday, a lucky girl will receive this ring. Until then, I'll hold onto those feelings."

"Satoshi-kun, why are you telling me all this?" Sakura asked.

"You have someone that you look at in the same manner." Satoshi walked slowly towards Sakura, his hand reached out and brushing her hair to a side. "There is someone you miss terribly and unfortunately for you, you've found someone who looks like him." Satoshi looked down at Sakura and, taking a lock of her hair, brought it to his lips. "It must be painful to gaze at me without being reminded of him."

"No!" Sakura slapped his hand away. "That's not true."

"Really? What if I did this?" He asked. Satoshi dropped and bowed on bent knee, his right hand over his heart with his head held low. With a gaze up, he addressed her. "What orders do you have for me, Master Sakura?"

"Kira…chan." Sakura reached out and touched 'Kira's' face.

Satoshi closed his eyes at her touch. He was pushing her hard, but he knew that if he didn't help her, she wouldn't be able to move on. He had to break her delusions of Kira. She would go on to find him, his adorable nephew and Ayame's son, Naruto. Right now, he only wished for change in Naruto's life, for the better. Therefore, for his own wish and Sakura's mission, he took Sakura's hand away from his face least he rejoice in her warm touch again.

"Sakura-san, I am not Kira and you know that." Satoshi rose. "I can remove my tail and ears," he reached up and pulled off his Kitsune ears, "I can shed these clothes," he undid the collar of his robe, "and I can cut my hair so I can erase every trace of Kira you see in me. I am Suoh Satoshi and that is all I can ever be." Satoshi grabbed hold of Sakura's upper forearms. "What do you want me to be?"

Sakura opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out. She trembled at her unavailability to answer.

Satoshi frowned at her reaction. It hurt to look at her and he knew he was going to deceive her. The Miko of this tree's shrine were famous mediums, being called up frequently to communicate to the dead. Whether they were automatic could be left to debate, but their reputation was flawless and Satoshi would use it to his advantage.

"The Miko here are famous for communicating with the dead. They could bring his spirit back, even if only for a short time." Satoshi stated.

Sakura was about to reply when a young woman stepped out from the shrine, addressing Satoshi.

"Satoshi-san, we're all set!" The Miko smiled, "The girl won't know the difference." Then her eyes landed on Sakura and she gasped. "Ah!"

The young Suoh paled as he felt Sakura fume behind him. His plan had just fallen apart in front of him.

"Sakura-san…" He turned to face her and winced at the tears in her eyes.

She shook with fury, curling her fingers into a tight fist. "You…how could you?"

The sound of Sakura's open palm against Satoshi's cheek resonated through the trees. Satoshi tumbled to the ground, gritting his teeth at the pain. He propped himself on his elbow and looked up through his parted bangs.

She was trembling like a leaf and cried without restraint. "Why would you do this? What did you hope to accomplish? I don't ever want to see your face again! I hate you, Satoshi-san!" With that final outburst, Sakura ran, not caring if her kimono became stained or if she was running in the right direction. She had trusted him…and he betrayed her.

"Don't run so fast, Sakura-san, it's dangerous." Satoshi gazed after her. His cheek stung as he pushed himself up from the ground. It was painful and he felt it, but it was odd. He could feel the pain and he acknowledged the slap, but something greater filled him with unbearable pain. He reached up to his cheek and felt the swollen imprint, yet this wasn't at all painful. The pain was lower; he left his hand drifted down and gripped his clothes. His chest felt like it was being squeezed. No, that wasn't right either. He moved his hand to his left and felt the pain double. There it was, it intensified as he repeated Sakura's words. He grabbed hold of the tree and slumped to his knees. It was beyond any comprehension to feel this much guilt. _Oh, _he thought sadly, _that's what it's called, guilt._ Maybe Satoshi had planned to feel guilty after his little act, but this was just insane. He closed his eyes and perfectly recalled her tear stricken face.

"Gomen Sakura-san," Satoshi murmured, "I didn't mean for it to end like this."

The Miko apologized and ran into the shrine in tears. Satoshi was left alone in his thoughts, unaware of the young girl who walked towards him. In one tanned hand she carried a gold cage with a fluttering insect inside. She was dressed in a silk kimono with her golden hair braided back. Her golden eyes took in Satoshi as he remained in his downcast position.

"You made her cry." Taiyou commented. "I've never seen so much pain on a girl's face before."

Satoshi rose and looked over his shoulder, his red eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who are you?" He snapped.

"I am known by many names, but please feel free to call me Taiyou." Taiyou replied. She smiled and continued to address Satoshi in a slightly mocking tone. "Your plan backfired on you and pushed Sakura-san too far. Tell me," She pointed a slender finger at Satoshi," how do you plan to rectify this grand mistake of yours?"

Satoshi gulped and hurriedly looked away. "What business is that of yours? At this point, I'd be lucky if we could dwell beneath the same roof. She'll never look at me again," He curled up his fingers, "Maybe it's for the best."

"What if you received that one in a million chance to give Sakura-san what she most wanted?" Taiyou watched in satisfaction as Satoshi's eyes slowly widen. "What if you could give her the one person she most wanted at this moment? Someone so cruelly taken away that even _he_ can not rest until his farewell is said?"

"How?" Satoshi questioned Taiyou. "Tell me how!"

Taiyou only smiled as she opened the cage door, the butterfly streaking out. Satoshi could only see the fluttering of a million white and crimson stained wings as he screamed while brining his arms up to protect himself. The screams abruptly stopped the swarm of butterflies disappeared into the sky. He slowly let his arms rest and held his head down. Already an odd chakra was emitting from Satoshi's body.

"A one in a billion chance to say farewell," Taiyou interlaced her fingers and let her hands rest in front of her. "Welcome back to this world, what do you have to say little kitsune?"

Satoshi looked up and smiled. "It's good to be back." He sniffed the air and frowned. "This body is limited. It will handicap my mission, but never the less, it must be done. I've missed you both, my masters."

The world was cruel. As she ran, the sky remained clear and the day was warm. People continued with their lives unaware of the pain she was suffering. They didn't even give her a second glance as she ran by them. Their minds were preoccupied by the festival that would soon take place and the fun they would have. It would have been the festival she, Satoshi-san, and Sasuke-kun would have enjoyed together. There was no possibility of that happening now. She had looked forward to the night, ready to partake in the merry making like a regular civilian. Once she told Sasuke-kun about what Satoshi had planned to do, even he would become upset. The festival would be the last thing on his mind.

As she burst through the front door, tear stricken and her hair a total mess, Sasuke turned his attention from the metal box. His partner looked like she would keel over and he got up from the couch. Reaching out, he guided her to the couch and listened to the hiccupped explanation. Once the story concluded, he too was upset with Satoshi. How could the young Suoh do such a thing to the memory of their Kira? Who did he think he was to use his resemblance to Kira in such a manner? Sasuke had respected Satoshi greatly and trusted him with Sakura's well-being. Had Sakura not stopped Sasuke from rushing out, who knows what insane and rash choice he would have made concerning Satoshi.

"That bastard!" Sasuke 'fondly' called Satoshi. He angrily paced around the living room as Sakura sat on the couch. They were both contemplating their next move when the door creaked open.

He stepped in, dressed in white Shinto robes with a splash of red on the edge of his sleeve and near the hem of his pants. Instead of the black shoes, he substituted dark red slippers. Even the air around him changed, becoming relaxed and familiar.

"You!" Sasuke roared as he ran at Satoshi, his arm cocking back in the process.

Satoshi peered at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye and brought up his left hand, throwing Sasuke's punch of course. He ducked and swiftly appeared behind Sasuke while grabbing hold of the Uchiha's shoulder.

"You're still so quick to anger, Master Sasuke." Purred Satoshi in amusement. He turned his gaze to Sakura. "And you are still as beautiful as always, Master Sakura."

"What kind of sick joke is this, Satoshi-san?" hissed Sasuke as he freed himself from Satoshi's grip.

"No joke, my Masters." Satoshi bowed, allowing a glimpse of a white butterfly with crimson tails embroidered on his back. "Tell me what it would take to convince you of my true identity."

Sakura swallowed and dared to speak. "What…" She paused to take breath. "When we first met, what secret did you tell us?"

"You can't be serious Sakura-chan!" Exclaimed Sasuke.

"It's the only way we can catch him in a lie, Sasuke-kun." Sakura explained. She turned to Satoshi. "Well?"

Satoshi gave a small cough and smiled. "Let me give you a shorten version. Sakura-san your perfume gave Master Sasuke hives. Sasuke-san, prom dress and the village girls of a mission. If I recall correctly, Master Sasuke, you tried to drown yourself in the lake as Master Sakura tried to save you." He smiled brightly.

Sasuke and Sakura were rendered speechless at the revelation of their most terrifying secret. There were only four people who know their secret: themselves, their partner, Naruto…and Kira. Only Kira would know about Sasuke's attempt to drown himself.

"But, Kira…he's…" both stammered.

"Dead?" Satoshi smiled softly as he cocked his head to a side. "It's true. Kira is dead. I'm Kira and yet I'm not. You could call me an echo of his will. I have come to disclose some information to you regarding Naruto-sama." Before he continued, his face softened and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and Sakura. "Forgive me, I've made you suffer greatly. Even now, my presence is causing you pain. My death was inevitable, even Naruto-sama could not have changed my fate. In light of my limited time, I still protected you. I wasn't just throwing away my life, I made use if it. You are still alive and there is no other joy to match this. Live a long and honorable life. I will watch over you and maybe someday we will meet again." He released the shinobi from his embrace. "This war Naruto spoke of will have much suffering, and you two will need to pick a side."

"War? Pick a side?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. The Eternal War is upon us. Konoha is already starting to receive outside help. Mine-san has already brought an eight of her army with her. Ryū no Sai is also on his way, bring with him a hundredth of his warriors. Before long, Kotarou and Aka will leave for Konoha. Yume will be freed of its jutsu and they will aid Naruto out of debt. Even these villages will march alongside Naruto. My Masters, even the angels of war are answering his call!" Kira explained. "But even that isn't the greatest news. A Shinigami contacted Naruto-sama. There is a small possibility that Yashin is alive! If that is true, you will need to protect both siblings."

Both shinobis feel to the ground, trying to comprehend the information given to them.

"I know it's a lot at the same time, but I'm telling you the truth. I'm also aware of what your role is in this war. You need to leave this village tonight. There is something I must show you. It is an old site, many have forgotten what it stands for and very few know of it. It is a place of birth and death. It is a place where a powerful vow was made by Kyuubi himself." Kira stated. "All the tailed beasts shed their blood in order to seal the vow between them before judgement was placed on them. All the 'tailed-beasts' will also arise and join Kyuubi."

"We can't let that happen!" Snapped Sasuke. "If the tailed beasts gather, who knows what powers they'll unleash on innocent people. Kyuubi attacked our village!"

"That is true but there is always reason behind actions." Kira responded. "It really depends on your perspective. A story half told is not a story at all. Even villains can become a hero. My Masters, we must pack in order to leave." Kira turned and started to rummage through the house in search of his Master's bags.

"W-wait!" Sakura exclaimed. "What about Karou-san, Daisuke-san, and Mitsuki-chan? They will be waiting for us to show up at the festival. It's not fair to them if we leave without saying good-bye. We already said we'd take this chance to relax for even just a while before we return to the mission."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Naruto wouldn't mind if we relaxed a little. He would recommend it to us. So I'm going to take his advice and live a little."

Both Shinobi conversed among themselves. While their apparent shock at Kira's appearance had yet to ware off, they both were looking forward to spending time with their departed and beloved friend. Kira looked at his Masters with watchful eyes. They had never been like this, ready to enjoy a peaceful event. When he had been alive, they were always so anxious and wanting to move along. They never looked relaxed and it would take quite a bit of effort to relax them. Kira smiled and looked out the nearest window. He could clearly see Taiyou, holding an empty cage. She merely smiled, nodded her head, closed the cage door, and walked away but not before mouthing the words, "I'll come back tomorrow, even Naruto-sama would scold your rushed efforts." Kira understood. In the coming war, there would be no time to relax or enjoy life, not unless you wished to forfeit your existence. While there was still some time, Naruto allowed for relaxation. Who knew when the next time there would be a festival or someone with whom to enjoy it with?

"_Live and let live, for now just enjoy the few moments of peace granted to you. You may never get another opportunity like this again." _Naruto would say. _"Even you, who has remained loyal to me beyond the grave, have precious moments left for your use. Please, even if for the shortest of moments, smile."_

It was as many have said, the pieces are falling into place. Soon the stage will be ready for war. Everyone had their role to play, Naruto's and Kyuubi's clearing certain. However, how Sasuke and Sakura chose to fight would influence the tide of war. They will need to be extremely careful when they chose a side; their actions could start a painful reaction that would harm many people. Though Kira was certain they would side with Naruto, they would still be responsible for their actions.

Already, Naruto-sama was planning his grand entrance. Kira even knew where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura would reunite should everything go according to plan. Tomorrow, Kira would show them the site and in two days time, they would see him again.

_Yes, _he thought as he followed Sasuke and Sakura out to the Matsuri, _in Suna, under the care of Gaara-sama and Shukaku-sama. _He closed his eyes and sighed happily as he felt the leaves on the cherry blossoms flutter by in the wind. _And by that time, you will have let go of me and this painful bond of ours. _Kira gripped his robes. "You can't hold unto that sadness. People cannot live in despair. Thins time, I'll say my good-byes. This time, please don't cry for me."

While the leaf shinobi were enjoying themselves, someone sat in his office staring at a black box sitting on his desk. He rested his head on his intertwined fingers and wondered if the Hokage had sent out the instructions to Sasuke and Sakura.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Kazekage?" The voice inquired.

Gaara sighed. "Come in." He leaned back in his chair and pulled the box into his lap.

A sand shinobi entered and bowed in respect. He held out a blood red envelope with a spiral seal. "This was left for you. Your orders were that anything bearing a spiral seal be brought straight to you."

"You have my thanks." Gaara thanked the shinobi as he received the letter into his waiting hands. He looked at the letter fondly, smiling as he thought of the composer. Turning his chair, he excused the shinobi and broke the wax seal with trembling fingers. The paper slowly unfurled and black ink gleamed dup at him.

_Gaara, my brother and equal,_

_They are coming. Soon the burden I've left to you will be lifted and passed on. You have my deepest thanks; this will be the second time you have saved me._

The letter went on to explain how Naruto's health was declining, that the Shinigami were still unsure which side to pick, (Naruto didn't dare mentioned the bribe he offered), and just daily musings. After a quick note about Naruto's army, the letter ended. Just as Gaara was about to put away the letter, he noticed that a small portion of the page was folded several times. Curious, he unfolded the sectioned and his eyes widen.

_They will arrive soon. I will appear before everyone and this time, I'm staying._


	24. Ch 20: All Dreams Must End

_**Legacy of a Fox: Seven Years**_

_A Yang Production_

**Chapter Twenty: All Dreams Must End**

He would sit on this throne and watch the children adore his presence. He was food and water for their tired souls. They wanted to be near him, they craved his every touch. They were puppets on strings. He was the puppeteer, yet this did nothing to fill this void he was feeling.

It was present since his brother's death. How cruel was that word, death. It divided those born to be bound together for eternity, just as he and his brother should be...bound for all time.

He shot out of his seat and slammed his hand against a portrait that hung loosely to the wall. It was only a copy, yet it pulsed with the same life as the day it was created. The colors were still vibrant, the texture still ever present to soothe his pulsing hand. How weary was he of this life, fighting against this massive army that wanted nothing more than to end his existence. He would fight them, no matter the lifetimes it would take him to defeat the enemy. The war would be filled with death, but the children didn't matter as much as his beloved brother. It would always come down to his brother, always, and he would always pick his brother without fault.

"Why is it like this?" He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the painting in a vain attempt to absorbed its healing energy.

_Nii-san..._

He opened his eyes and lifted his head. The ever still face of a child gazed down at him.

"Otōto..." He breathed.

_Nii-san, why does this hurt so much? _

"Don't worry, Otou-san is working hard to find something to cure you." He placed a hand on the picture, caressing it.

_But nii-san...I wish I had never been born..._

"Don't say that!" He screamed, reliving those moments that drove him to the edge. "Don't ever say that! I don't care what happens, neither does Otou-san."

The voice stopped and he grabbed the frame. "Why won't you answer me?!"

_It's your fault..._

His eyes flew to the other child present in the picture. The face kept that smile, yet the eyes bore into his own and reflected disgust.

_You let him die. Why couldn't you do anything for him? Didn't you promise to protect him? What of Otou-san, he was sent to prison to face the harshest punishment. Why couldn't you protect them both?_

"I am! I am!" He shouted. "This is why I raised this army! This is why I will kill everyone for him! Naruto and I are going to make sure this will not happen again! Once Naruto knows everything, he'll gladly join me in this mission to rid the world of this filth!"

_Look at yourself! What a horrible person you have become! You can't protect anything! Nothing! If your little brother could see you now, I'm sure he would run away in disgust! _

"No," He shook the painting, "He would never leave me!"

_Then why are you here? Why don't you go join him? Are you terrified of what lies beyond what you can't see? _

His hands dropped the painting and he slumped to the floor. "I could join my brother?"

_No matter how many times you try to start this, you end up failing! Always, just like the first time...when you watched everything fall in front of your eyes. What a poor child..._

_A poor child... _His brother's voice laughed

_Pathetic child..._This was deeper, with authority and wisdom. _Since when have you fallen so deeply into this black despair? _

"Father..." He kneeled, terrified. "No, don't say that!"

_Do you know not the anguish I suffered for the sake of you and your brother? You wicked child, you have no place among us now. It is your own fault you are damned to this cycle! You damned your brother, poisoned his memory and corrupted his soul! You are the reason happiness can not be obtained for you both! Do you think this time around you can obtain that which has be denied to you?_

"I can! I can do it!" He yelled at the painted. "Otou-san, you don't know what I can do now! I can do much more than when I was just a child born yesterday."

_You can do nothing! Nothing! _

"No, I can do many things now! I don't care what must be done as long as I can achieve that justice that has been eluding us for many years. I...I am more than anyone can ever dream of. I will make you proud! Otōto..."He ran his hand over the painted face, "I'll get the revenge needed to make you love me again. I'm sorry that I failed as a brother...I'll make it up to you, I swear."

A knock on the door pulled him away from the painting, his hands still able to feel the texture of that painted face.

"Who dares to knock at my door?" He asked, throwing the door open.

A child, eyes wide with fear, stood outside trembling with a tray in her hands. She bowed her head and held out the tray. "I thought Onii-sama may be hungry. You were not with us as we ate."

He blinked at the trembling mass at his door. Letting out a sigh, he opened the door wide and motioned the child to enter. "Come in my little one." He smiled, brushing his finger against her cheek. "Forgive my tone, I have not been well."

"Do you need a doctor?" The girl asked, rushing in to place the tray down.

"No little one," he let himself fall into the nearest chair and rest his face in a cupped hand. His eyes wandered over to the painting and he frowned. Standing up, he made his way to the painting and drew the curtains over the portrait.

"Onii-sama?" The girl stood, hands folding politely in front of her.

"That is not for you to see." He replied, gripping the curtain. "I'll eat, now please, sit down child, it must have been a heavy tray."

"Hai." She waited for him to sit before she dared to even sit. His presence showered her in mix emotions.

He ate quietly, aware of the child's eyes on his every move. "Tell me, have you eaten?" He placed his spoon down.

"Eh?" The girl asked, sitting up straight.

"You look somewhat pale." He leaned over the table and placed his palm to her forehead in a calculating move.

"Onii-sama!" She exclaimed and blushed at the touch of his hand. "I'm...I...that is to say..." She fidgeted in her seat and lowered her eyes.

"I don't want any of you to fall ill." He withdrew his hand and leaned back into his chair. "If you were to fall ill, I might have to favor another for the mission I wish to complete."

"Mission?!" The girl bolted out of her chair. "I'll do it! No matter what, I'll do it. I've haven't been training for nothing! Yuri-oneesama has been telling me I've improved since I have come here. Let me do it Onii-sama, I want to prove useful to you!"

Master smiled softly, a smile that the child interpreted as praise but in reality was a cunning twisted smile. He was going to send children to battle. It would drive the shinobi of the world into a mad craze, spiraling into insanity that few would know and guilt that would devour their souls whole. The Shinobi would have been able to keep their composure within the four rooms of an interrogation room, they would lay their life down for the mission to be completed...they would do many things and not lose their stoic face. Yet, even the most well trained shinobi would never be able to withstand what Master was about to thrown into the battle. He would become the master of their mind through the children, controlling those unseen strings that were always connected to the human heart. He really was a devil.

He smiled brightly at the child's determined face. Reaching out, he ruffled the girl's hair. "Nadja, do be careful out there. Those of the Konoha village will try to befriend you and steer you away from your path. Don't let their honey coated words fool you into thinking other wise, they are vicious people who would like to bring not only you down, but me as well."

Nadja jumped in her seat at the words. "They want to hurt you Onii-sama?" She curled up her fingers into a small fist and frowned. "No, they can't do that!" She ran up to Master and threw her arms around his legs. "I'll make sure that you'll be safe from now on. I won't let them hurt you anymore."

A small chirping sound came from the hood of Nadja's overcoat. A pointed beak poked out and soon, the beginnings of a feathered crest appeared.

"My, oh my..." Master breathed as he tenderly stroked the bird's beak. "You have taken good care of your falcon...yes, I can see why Yuri has commented on your progress. Your Falcon is strong, just like your will...your heart."

The little blue falcon quickly hopped unto his owner's shoulder. Nadja giggled and let the little falcon rub it's face against her cheek. She rubbed her finger against the crest and listened as the falcon cooed in reply to her touch. It was still a very young falcon, having just hatched a little less than four weeks ago, yet its progress was most impressive. Master watched the child and falcon interact a while more and then gazed over to the empty nest in the wall. His eyes softened at the empty nest and thought of how soon he would be sending these children off to war. Already he was going to use Konoha's trusting nature to his advantage. Who were to suspect children seeking refuge? No one, and soon, he would be able to bring them down from the inside.

"Now, child, why don't you join the others? I have much left to do before I begin my medical rounds this week." Master placed a gentle hand on the girl's back.

"Okay onii-sama!" Nadja smiled, picking up the empty tray and walking out the door. "I'll see you later then!"

She scampered off towards the kitchen, a warm felling in her stomach that sent waves of joy through her body.

Master closed the door, his teeth ground together as his eyes darted to the drawn curtain. The voices had died down to a barely addible whisper.

"I won't let the memory die. Not without our revenge, otōto-kun, otou-san. You both gave up so much for me...and I gave up so much for all of us." He whispered, his fingers barely brushing against the silk curtain. "They drove us apart...they are the ones at fault for our insanity...our legacy that has lived through the many years. I don't care how many curses fall upon me, my body is just a vessel that I can experiment with to achieve our goals. I hate this world enough to be able to destroy it for you."

Feathers rustled in the background.

"What are you up to child?" Sonkei cocked her head to a side as she landed on her perch.

Master looked over his shoulder and then back to the painting. "They got lonely...and mad. I told them it wasn't my fault." He muttered quietly. "I still blame myself..." He winced in pain as his arm arm signaled the rejection of the skin transplant.

"It's your arm...the one that has taken the burden of your hate and tainted blood curse..." Sonkei sighed. "I have a gift...a so called peace offering from Orochimaru..." She flew over to Master with a dismembered arm in her beak. She laid it before his greedy eyes and bowed. "You know I would never allow danger to befall you. I would rather cease to exist than to allow you to fall."

"What do you make of this?" Master asked as he stumbled towards his medical cabinet. Inside, he was quick to find a scalpel and skin his arm. It was an accustomed procedure that only he and Sonkei knew of. The dead arm beneath the skin was the only proof of the burden he was carrying for the sake of his revenge. How much poisoned hate had he focused into that arm of his? It was decaying, as he himself, with all his medical knowledge, could not heal without Naruto's help. He needed his equal in power in order to work the cure.

Taking one last look to the arm, he pulled the skin off and slipped it onto his arm. It fit like a well worn glove. Steam rose in ribbons as it healed without a single seam.

"It seems to fit well, do you not agree Master?" Sonkei hopped onto his shoulder and leaned down to touch her beak to the skin. "It feels good does it not Master? It had been well taken care of."

"How did he know of my arm, Sonkei?" Master asked as he walked over to a dresser and pulled out his cloak.

"I was worried for your arm. The body Orochimaru currently habits is that of a wondrous medical nin named Kabuto...you have heard of him haven't you?" Sonkei gave a small leap from her master's shoulder to the drawers he left open. "I merely asked him for the arm of any person in the vicinity. When he asked, I merely told him it was for the benefit of your health. He was easy to trick into giving up his medical knowledge to improve that arm. It shall last twice as long as before."

He slid the two clips that held the cloak together, forming a crest with a small spiral on it. "Then I shall have to thank him."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Why, grace him with my presence of course. My work has started to take its toll on both Orochimaru and Itachi. They are both finding it a little harder to not come see me. They have been washed in my presence and enjoy that feeling very much so." Master chuckled and lifted his new hand to his face. He brushed his fingers across his lips and smiled. "They took a little more work but both will soon have to come here in order to quench that yearning to be near me. Today I'll make it easy on both of them. I have something they need to do."

He walked over to a large box and opened it. Inside, nestled among the many folds of purple silk was a small black stone. It was smooth and polished, with several fine lines carved into one side. The closer one got to it, the better one saw the jagged and cracked edges were it had been connected to something grater. He lifted it out and brought it to his lips, placing a delicate kiss on its smooth surface. It quivered in reaction to the kiss. He placed it on the table and watched it for another silent minute as it continued to quiver. As it calmed, the thin lines pulsed with icy blue light that dissolved into pale purple. Suddenly, a bright splash of red appeared in between the colors, at which he pressed his lips together.

"I don't want them to venture any further. They reached that precious black stone and now are touching it!" He growled. "They need to be stopped."

"Before, you said the same thing but never did anything about it." Sonkei commented, grooming herself. "What makes you so worried now?"

Master purposely ignored her comment and left the room. He marched down the hallway, the children who were wondering at the time parted to either side of the hall and bowed. Continuing forward, he found Ōgama and Yuri both with the children in the training hall. Throwing open the doors, he swept in with a flourish of his cloak and scanned the room as the children dropped on bent knee.

"Master!" Yuri and Ōgama bowed deeply. "What brings you here?"

"I am to leave for the den of Orochimaru." He replied bluntly.

"What?!" The children gasped collectively. All of them rushed towards him, their eyes pleading for him to not leave. "No, don't go!"

"I must go, I need to talk to Orochimaru-ojisan." He replied to the children and turned his eyes to his most faithful followers. "You know what it is I need."

"Of course." They replied as they silently left the room.

"I will see you all when I return."

A few children became content with the answer, but a few still did not want to believe he was leaving, even if it was for a brief amount of time. "Take us with you!"

"Children..." He kneeled down to their eye level and firmly stated, "Who will protect our home when I'm gone? You are all strong enough to protect what is precious. This home we made together, is it not precious?"

"Of course!"

"Then, protect it while I am gone so I may find a place to return to."

The children slowly backed away, knowing they had a duty to perform for the one person they loved above all else. Numerous falcons appeared from their perch on the rafters of the roof. They were still small but they ruffled their feathers in an attempt to appear bigger.

Master stood up and looked over the children. Many still had eggs that needed to hatch and only the handful of new recruits remained without their familiar.

"Be strong!" He shouted, punching the air with his fist.

The children followed suite, smiling and laughing as they went back to training. Master turned on his heels and walked out the door. He took a left and continued down the lengthy corridor, taking the second flight of stairs upward.

He could heard the cry of his creature, the one that was going to take him to where he wished to go.

"Don't agitate the poor creature you two." Master sighed a he opened the cast iron door. "It's only a small child!"

Ōgama held the chain in one hand and pulled. Yuri had a whip in hand, her falcon flying cautiously above the scene.

"Oh poor creature." Master glided over to the open cell and gazed in.

Curled up in the corner was a large falcon, several meters tall with glossy blue feathers and crystal blue eyes. It stared back with fear in its eyes, yet its snapping beak tried to prove other wise.

"It still has yet to vocalize its mind," Master shook his head, "its only a child so be nice." He stretched out his hand and placed it on the beak of the giant creature. "There, mummy's here, no need to be afraid."

The giant falcon closed it eyes and let Master run its hand over its feathered face. He gently laid his head on the creature and listened to its heartbeat. It was the result of many long nights to create a mode of transportation that small soldiers like children could ride in masses. This one was the first sucessful experiment, having hatched only weeks earlier. He ran his hands over the the feathers around its neck, where the iron collar was secured. The feathers were harder, sharper than any other feathers and he cold already see the diamond hard talons curled up safely underneath the bird.

He took hold of the collar and coaxed the bird out, guiding it to the platform above the cage. Undoing the collar, he gave Yuri and Ōgama one last command. "Look after the children."

The young falcon gave out a screech as Master climbed unto its back. It spread its large wings and took off into the air. The wind beat against his face, yet he held strong as the falcon rose up, exiting though the mountain top. The sky was clear, reflecting the good weather his home had been enjoying the past few days. Below, he could see the vast desert that hid his children and followers. No one had dared to venture out into this unknown territory, it was perfect for his plans to remain hidden.

"Let's go visit Orochimaru, okay my little one?"

The falcon cooed and after some instructions from Master, took off in the right direction.

He had not been out in many weeks, almost forgetting what the sun felt like on his skin. He had paled, yet, it attracted so much attention. He attracted so much attention...Naruto attracted so much attention. In turn, if both united, they would be the world to people...

Letting out a sigh, he allowed himself to nestle in the soft patch of down feathers right between the falcon's wings. There was hardly a thing to do as he lay, staring absentmindedly at the sky passing over him.

"Mmm..." he sighed as he slowly closed his eyes, letting himself drift though his thoughts.

Music flooded his mind, trumpets that signaled someone approaching the house. Father stood up quickly from the table and told him to go into the other room along with his brother. He obeyed, taking his brother's hand into his own and told him to be quiet as he closed the doors behind them both.

"Father..." His father calmly bowed.

"Where are the children?" The other person asked as he scanned the area.

"I'm afraid that they are resting right now, the younger one has fallen ill."

"Ill?" The man questioned. "How is it possible for those children to fall ill?"

Footsteps sounded close by as the children stepped away from the door. The door was pulled open and someone dressed in red and white, carrying a sword at its side appeared in the door frame. "We found the children, my lord."

"Bring them out here, family must always stay together...after all, family comes first." He smiled, watching the the other man across from him.

"Leave my children alone!" Father cried out, wrestling against the guards that restrained him.

Master stepped in front of his little brother, quivering with fear as his brother coughed violently behind him.

"I'll protect you, otōto-kun." He smiled.

A hand grabbed hold of his yukata and tossed him like a ragged doll. His eyes widen as jars fell to the ground, spilling its liquid contents and bursting into red flames. The white dressed figures transformed into black shadows with glowing red eyes. They formed a ring around his brother, his eyes wide with fear.

"Leave him alone!" Master shouted as he ran towards his brother. The door remained open and he could see his father outside. "Father! Help father!"

His father's face smiled sadly, tears forming in his eyes as the flames jumped, devouring the image of Father and Grandfather.

He spun around, taking notice of the area around him. The wood planks...they were not the ones he had in his home...this yukata, the silk was not the same. This was not his home...it belonged to _him..._

"Brother!" The little boy who was he brother cried out.

"Leave him alone!"

His body reacted without warning, running towards the boy who reached out to him.

_Save him! Someone save him!_

He battled the shadows, fighting his way to the young boy curled up in a corner. The flame were steadily getting hotter and higher. His skin burned from the close contact, yet his mind was focused only on saving the boy.

_Save him!!! He needs to live!_

He grabbed the boy and looked around for an exit, reassuring the boy with words that felt familiar on his tongue. Flames blocked the door, a dresser giving a source of life to the flames as it continued its rampage through the house. His eyes darted to the jars on a shelf, each containing medication that could set their vision ablaze with white flames. Panic settled in as he searched for any other alternative, all the while, keeping the child in his arms away from the flames that longed to consume him.

A window, reflecting the house with flames, appeared near Master. It shone with a promising gleam as he scurried in front of it. Shadows appeared, all attempting to tame the flames. He shifted the boy in his arm, pounding on the glass to capture anyone's attention. He yelled, so much that his throat burned with each syllable uttered. A single crack appeared in the flawless glass, and it spurred his energy into shattering this one single window. His reflection stared back at him, fear etched in every single feature, and as the crack continued, it spread over his face. It crawled over his face, spreading down his body and towards the young boy in the reflection. He continued to pound on the glass, discarding the fact that his strength was slipping as he inhaled more and more smoke. As he looked at his weak self in the glass, it shattered, sending him and the boy to the ground without mercy.

Wood crackled around him, the house groaned from the weakening joints, and people shouted names that he could barely hear. He closed his eyes against the warm wood below him. His body ached and his just wanted to lay and rest.

_Open your eyes and look in front of you! _A voice coaxed him.

He managed to open his eyes and stared into sparkling blue eyes that stared at nothing. Reaching out a single hand, he touched the soft skin of the boy and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. His hand dropped to the ground and he let his eyes close against the image of the boy.

"It is sad this is how me must perish." He whispered more to himself than to the boy. "I would love to have gotten to spend time with you, child."

_You can't save much, can you?_

"I can..." He muttered.

_You couldn't save your beloved otōto, and now you can't save this young child. Save him, at the very least save him at the cost of your salvation! Do it now, prove yourself wrong when you said you couldn't save a single thing!_

He rolled his head and pushed up from the ground.

_Save this child! Your brother, whom you could do nothing for, will be reborn as a guiding light on your dark path! _

He crawled towards the boy and gathered him in his arms. "Don't worry, I'll save you."

"Nii-chan..." The boy managed to whisper.

They were such comforting words, musical in his ears. How long had he remained unmoved by those words until now?

He got up, holding the boy tightly, and marched to the window.

Arms reached in and took hold of the boy. He looked back and reached out a hand. "Nii-chan!"

_Ah...that's right, your name was Naruto. _Master thought as he stood by the window. A beam fell, blocking his view and trapping him inside. The roof moaned from the weaken joints and caved in.

He threw up his arms and felt the heat push down on him. It covered his body and then he opened his eyes against the bright light.

He blinked several times and lifted his hand into the air. His long sleeve fell down and the fabric reminded him of where he was heading. Sitting up, he yawned and stretched.

"The memories ran together..." He muttered, "That never happened before. My head..." He touched his forehead with a single finger as he moaned.

The bird gave out a screech and started to descend. Master shook his head and waited for his falcon to land.

"Thank you," He patted the bird's feathered head as he slid off and approached the mouth of Orochimaru's lair.

He cradled his head and entered the cool cave, his eyes scanning the area for signs of the young man that trained under Orochimaru.

"Takashi..." Master called out, "I know you're here somewhere, so come out. I have not come to harm your master. If anything, I come to give my thanks."

Pressure was applied to Master's back as someone leaned back unto him.

"Are your words true?" Takashi had drawn his sword and placed it near Master's neck.

"Takashi, stand down." Came the voice of the Snake Sannin.

Master chuckled and pushed away the sword with a slender finger. "He is still very untrusting and protective."

Takashi growled as he gripped his sword and took a step forward. "And you still believe in that fairy tale of yours that you'll reunite with Naruto-san?" Master's voice whispered into his ear as he side stepped Takashi's attack. "Stick to your training, you'll need it in the coming war."

"What did you come here for?" Orochimaru asked, "I'm sure it isn't to talk to my apprentice."

"No, it's not." Master lifted his right arm and gave a small wave. "I know how hard it is to travel, so I came to you."

Orochimaru stiffened at the sight of the arm and his eyes widen. There was hardly a sign that this was the gift he had given to Sonkei to give to Master. Even he, who pride himself in his ability to affix any body part to his own, stood in awe of the abilities that Master controlled. He stepped closer, keeping the arm within his sights.

"Admiring my work, Orochimaru-san?" Purred Master.

Orochimaru nodded his head as his mouth had run dry.

"I have trained long and hard in the medical field, never wasting a moment of my study." He allowed his hand to rest at his side as he continued to talk. "My..." He paused and smiled as he lifted his eyes to look at the cave ceiling as if something interesting had appeared. He closed his eyes and smiled. "You could say that my better half helped inspire me to heal others. For him, I did my best to absorbed every single fact, technique, antidote, and theory that existed. Even now, I still busy myself, indulging in those books...all for him. Even if we aren't together now, I still work hard. My abilities are superior to the well known Tsunade."

"What?" Orochimaru breathed. "You can't really say that! I've known Tsunade for many years! Her abilities are beyond any a medical nin could ever wish for. The only other person who could have ever possibly have the right to say those words is dead!"

Master smirked. "So you heard of that child?"

"Who hasn't?" Snapped Orochimaru. "Tsunade, upon hearing the rumors, drove herself ill trying to surpass that child! She wanted nothing more than to prove everyone wrong, to show that child that she was better."

"And did that ever happen?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "I don't know if she had the chance. I left too soon, before that child could even walk. I only saw him as a baby."

Master turned on his heels and stared at Orochimaru. "So you saw that child with your own eyes? The prodigy of Konoha?"

"Yes, I did. Everyone in Konoha saw that child, even Itachi before his title was taken by Yashin." Orochimaru responded.

"Yashin..." Takashi spoke the name.

Master whirled around and glared at the boy. "Oh? I didn't know that you also knew that name." He smiled. "What makes you think you can say that name without much thought?"

Takashi coughed and stood straight. "Naruto used to talk about an older brother he had quite often when I was with him. I only wonder if this Yashin was Naruto's older brother."

Orochimaru crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Konoha was proud to have someone like Yashin in their presence. There was a strong bond between those two, so I heard. Yes, Yashin was Naruto's older brother, but he is dead."

Master smiled at the comment. "So what do you make of this, Takashi-kun?"

"Then he must have not been so great." Takashi commented. "If he was so great, then couldn't he have saved himself from death? He failed Naruto just like everyone else has. I'm going to save him and bring him home so we can be an unbreakable family. I'll be his only source of support!"

Master's eyes opened wide as he took two steps towards the young man. "Did those words come out of your mouth boy?" He pointed a single slender finger at Takashi. "Never say those words boy! Have you so quickly forgotten your sins! Do you know not the consequences of your actions?" He smirked at Takashi. "Just maybe I may need to...punish you again for such foolish thoughts!"

Takashi gripped his sword and gulped loudly. Taking a step back, he felt his heart pound in his ribcage as he gazed into Master's eyes. Words, soft harsh words came flooding back to him. Sweat dripped down his face as he trembled with fear.

_If Naruto knew..._

_If he knew that you wished to kill his precious people, he'd hate you for all of eternity. _

_You killed his precious Kira_

_You put your village to sleep_

_You sold your body and soul to the giant snake_

_Is it any wonder that he would begin to hate you even now?_

_He'd reject you, all of you...completely._

When he and Orochimaru had paid Master a visit, he had been the victim of a strong jutsu that poured fear into Itachi's heart. He had seen his Aniki, his face twisted with hate and disgust for Takashi.

"You killed them all!" Naruto had yelled. In his arms, he held the limp form of Kira. At his feet were the lifeless shells of Sasuke and Sakura. Faceless, lifeless people were strewn around the area where they both stood. Naruto laid Kira among the dead and ran towards Takashi, his claws sharp and tears pouring from his eyes. **"I hate you Takashi!" **

"Aniki!" Takashi yelled as he threw out his sword without thinking.

There was so much blood...so many tears, some his own. Even as Naruto started to fall away, sliding clean off the sword, claws dug into his skin, scarring him.

"Aniki!" Takashi roared.

"He'd hate you for all of eternity." Master's voice whispered sweetly in his ear. "He'll want to kill you, with as much rage as possible for a murderer. There is no way he will ever welcome you with open arms the instant he sees you. He will curse your very existence and lament having ever saved you."

Takashi was just a quivering mass at his feet as Master smirked and let out a laugh. "Don't get so cock boy! I didn't go hard this time, but next time I will not be so merciful."

"O-of course..." Takashi panted, his chest still heaving from the images he had witnessed.

Orochimaru scowled as he watched his student kneeling, albeit fear struck and weak, in front of Master. That boy had distracted Master from complimenting his gift!

"Ah, well, let him rest once he has recovered mentally." Master sighed as he walked around the cave. "If I'm not mistaking, I sense Itachi moving closer to this hideout of yours."

"He's coming to spar with Takashi." Orochimaru informed Master. "There is only so much I can do in battle with him."

"Oh, and I'm sure it's not so he can face Itachi's Tsukuyomi in order to stand against my illusions of the mind?" Master laughed into his sleeve. "Oh, imagine if that was true. I'm sure that you, Orochimaru-san, would also join into the training, if but to defeat me forgetting that even you could not overcome Itachi's technique."

Orochimaru gritted his teeth as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I touch a nerve?" Master laughed. "I forget how prideful you really are." He smiled as he bought his right hand up and rested his head in it. "Still, the fact that you have so much medical knowledge stored away in your head as to help me has pleased me greatly."

Metal clattered as Takashi struggled to stand up. He groaned as his muscles worked hard to have him stand. As he dug his sword into the ground, he felt a strong hand grip his arm and pull him up.

"Stay still," Master whispered as his hand flared with chakra, "You're weak from that barrage. You've been training daily, haven't you?"

"Just a little." Takashi muttered as he felt Master's hands lay on his back.

"Ah, foolishness! How can you expect to fight in the coming war if you tire so easily?" Master chuckled as he placed Takashi against the cave wall. His hands flew over the boy's body, repairing the small tears in his muscles that Takashi had neglected in is rigorous training. There were small fractures in his bones, hardly a hindrance by themselves, however, he noted that several riddled his body. As he continued to work with Takashi, he watched the scowl on the man's face soften. Master contemplated adding this "child" into his army, integrating him into the mass of soldiers he was gathering. He was sure that, given a few more days stretching to weeks in needed, Orochimaru wouldn't balk at giving Takashi to him and Takashi would more than jump at the honor. A soft calculating smile graced his lips as he passed his hand over Takashi's temple before standing up. It never hurt to speed up the process by giving a concentrated dose of his control to the young man.

"I suspect Itachi will arrive within the hour?" Master questioned Orochimaru as he wiped his hands on the hem of his cloak sleeve.

"Yes..." Orochimaru answered after hesitating.

"How about I have a spar with this young man?" Master cocked his head as he pointed to a recovered Takashi.

Both Orochimaru and Takashi took note of the way Master had addressed Takashi. Usually he would be called "Boy" or "Child" by Master, as if the latter was greater. This was not something they could easily overlook, Master had a purpose in the way he had spoken to Takashi.

Orochimaru looked towards Takashi who returned with his own questioning stare.

Takashi licked his dry lips and looked at Master. "Why?"

"Why?" Master repeated the question and suddenly looked at the ceiling as if looking for the answer. "Why...Hmmm...I think because I want to see your will." Master chuckled as he reached into the folds of his cloak, making sure to conceal his hand as a sword materialized out of thin air. "Do you think you could kill me to get to Naruto? Would you even go against your own Master?"

He pulled out the sword and pushed off from the ground. Takashi barely could respond in time to the attack. There was so much pressure that was applied to the sword, he struggled to find a footing in the cold soil of the cave entrance. Orochimaru had jumped back at the attack, unsure of who it had been meant for. He prepared to draw out his sword should he need it, but then he caught that strange glint in Master's eyes.

His eyes were so...focused. Master stared at Takashi like a snake looking at prey. Even he, Orochimaru, could not resist feeling a slight tremor. As he kept looking on, the light in Master's eyes began to change, slowly. The look of humor mixed with interest began to shift into agitation and irritation. Master's attack began to gain speed, pushing Takashi to his limit.

"Block!" Master shouted as he brought down his sword.

"Agh!" Takashi exclaimed as he was forced to the ground, his sword clanging against a few rocks and spinning in the air before embedding into the ground.

Master gripped his sword in his right hand and stared down at Takashi. Orochimaru eye's widen when he saw the emotions change again in Master's eyes. Irritation had melted away into loathing...hate...venom...there was a murderous look in Master's eyes as he looked at Takashi's worn panting form.

"Heh." A smile formed on Master's lips as he lifted his sword. "I told you to block!" He shouted as he swung his sword.

For the first time in many years, Takashi felt like a child, helpless as he looked into the wild eyes of a monster! His sword was beyond his reach and his body could do little to protect his life.

Something moved, rather someone moved. The backside of Orochimaru was all he could see at the movement.

Master let out a laugh and jumped back as he flung his head back. "I can see why he's training under you at the movement. Very clever Orochimaru!"

Takashi crawls on the ground and stares wide eye at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru panted heavily as he held out a sword at an angle. He had been able to block most of the damage, but a split second change of course by Master had injured him. The second he saw the change, he braced himself for the pain and slowly, he let out a hiss as he dropped to the ground, his sword burying into the ground as he rested his weight on the hilt. A long gash on his left side was bleeding profusely, and Takashi could have sworn he had seen something that looked much like bone between the flexing muscles and pouring blood.

"Impressive that you saw that coming at all Orochimaru." Master gave his sword a small flick and watched as the blood splattered onto a near by rock. He ran his finger down the blade and held it up to his face. "Oh, the snake bleeds red..." He slowly approached the two as he wiped his finger on his cloak. "You're so soft Orochimaru, as to injure that body of yours."

Master stopped in mid step and brought up his sword. Sparks flew as metal scrapped against metal. He gave a small smirk and greeted his attacker. "Hello Itachi-san. Pleasure to see you again."

"Same to you, Master" Hissed Itachi as he pushed against his sword.

They gave each other a nod and jumped back, resting their sword at their side while keeping an eye on the other's movements.

"You arrived quicker than expected, Itachi-san." Commented Master as he cleaned his sword off and stood ready for battled.

"I did my best when I felt your chakra flare up." Itachi replied.

Master stiffened. "You sensed it? Did it seem...familiar?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I still can't quite place it. It has a...possibility that can not be true."

"But isn't that still a possibility?" Asked Master.

Itachi lowered his face into his cloak so only his eyes were peering over the collar. He had his sword at his side and he had never hesitated to hurt anyone, including his own brother, yet with Master he couldn't bring himself to fight him again. His eyes darted to Orochimaru and Takashi, both worse for wear at the moment.

Master smiled and closed his eyes as he put his sword away into the fold of his cloak, feeling it melt into the air. He undid the latch on his cloak and draped it on his arm, folding it neatly as he did.

"I best attend to the wounded." Master calmly stated, no emotions in his eyes. "The injury is not too serious, but I doubt Orochimaru has enough skills to tackle his own wound like that."

He glided over to Orochimaru and knelt down next to the older man. Takashi had grabbed his sword and pointed it at Master's neck, his hand trembling.

With a scoff, Master glided the sword away with his hand and snapped angrily at Takashi. "What do you plan to do with trembling hands boy!"

His hand were pressed against Orochimaru's wound and he poured his chakra into the wound. _Oh bother.__..I really let myself go here. _He gritted his teeth together as the muscle fibers began to knit themselves together. He waited until the skin stretched over the gash and closed seamless before he pulled Orochimaru to his feet. "It's still going to be sore for a while." Master commented as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small container of red pills. "Takes this with food, it will help your body in more ways than just healing."

Master straighten and stretched, letting out a yawn as he walked away from the group. "Well, then," He started, folding his arms behind him.

His back was facing them, defenseless. Long sun kissed hair cascaded down his back, rippling as he walked. The cloak on his arm sway with movement, teasing them as a mock shield!

Takashi looked at the paler than usual face of his mentor and charged at Master again. He performed several seals and two snakes extended from his arm. Before this moment, he could not summon the deadly vipers, due to his uneasiness from his past experience, yet he wanted to do it because of Master.

Master threw the cloak in the path of the snakes, reacting slowly and felt the fangs sink into his arms. Letting out a yelp as he was pinned to the wall by the vipers, he saw another coming towards him, coiling around his neck and constricting. Struggling with the restraints, he let his eyes fall from the caster.

The steel plunged through the skin and flesh so easily, that Takashi had to hold onto the sword as it entered the rocky cave wall. It was fantastically warm as it dribbled down his sword and covered his arm, staining his arm in ruby red.

"Heh..." Master laughed, as he touched the sword. "You would attack me then."

Master's image rippled, replaced instead by the image of the one person who gave him the reason to be alive.

His blue eyes bore into his own and the smile on his lips made Takashi give out a cry. "Naruto-aniki!"

Itachi dropped his sword as he and Orochimaru ran towards the blond boy.

"Ah..." Naruto softly sighed as the snakes finally disappeared in a puff of smoke. He looked so delicate on the cave wall, standing tall, blond hair falling into his face...blue eyes scanning them all...his youthful face without a single distortion.

"Stop!" Takashi yelled. "Don't use his form!"

"What are you talking about, otōto-kun?" Naruto blinked behind his bangs, his blue eyes puzzled at Takashi's statement.

"It's you!" Takashi lashed out, punching his beloved "aniki".

His fist went right through Naruto's face and the image evanesced into the cool air of the cave.

"My, my, my," breathed Master from his save place on a flat rock, his legs crossed, one arm resting on his knee as he lazily laid his head in his palm. "You all really don't know when to stop." He sighed and twirled a strand of hair around his finger. "I don't want any more fighting to come between us. After all, we are working together now. I came because I wanted to thank Orochimaru for this wonderful arm he gave me. It must be thanks to Kabuto-san's knowledge that you were able to make it more resistance to my body's rejection. As you know, I'm very busy, but I try my hardest to acquire as much medical knowledge." Master stated, more for Itachi's sake than to assure that Orochimaru remembered. "So thank you Orochimaru for the gift, and in return, I will research into your body's structure so you may habit a body longer. Takashi, try to train with Itachi as long as you can so you may hold your own against the armies that are our enemies." He turned to Itachi and his face harden. "Itachi, a word if I may?"

Itachi blinked twice and nodded his head. He silently followed Master, bending down to pick up his sword along the way. Glancing quickly behind him, he saw Takashi aiding Orochimaru deeper into the cave. At the very least, if Master decided to kill him silently, then Orochimaru would try to defeat Master in order to prove himself greater than Itachi. It was a warpped sense of justice and revenge, but for now it would have to do.

"Considering there are really no rooms in this place, this will have to do." Master nodded his head as he stood in the cave entrance.

"What do you want to talk about?" Itachi managed to find his voice as he slid his sword into its scabbard.

Master lowered his head so his hair blocked out his facial features. "Itachi-san, why did you kill your family?"

"What?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You were there that night when their home burned to the ground, helping to put it out, right?"

"Correct." Itachi replied, wondering where this conversation was heading.

"Then you should know that the house burned down with that child in it, Yashin."

"I know, I was present as they prepared the funeral." Itachi commented. "We could find only very little to bury."

"Yes, so I heard, but you had a reason to hate your family after that funeral." Master continued, a smile forming on his face. "You knew more than you let on or told Konoha."

"It's true." Itachi sighed, leaning back and crossing his arms across his chest. "Everything you just stated is written in stone."

"Tell me Itachi-san, if time were to be repeated, would you hesitate to kill your family once more, sparing only your brother?"

"...Yes."

"Then you had your reason to kill the clan."

Itachi stood quickly, his sword falling to the ground as he walked towards Master and grabbed the front of his shirt. "What do you want to know?"

"Who wanted that child dead?" Master spat, irritated that Itachi had dared to lay a finger on him.

"..." Itachi dropped his hand. No one had known...outside of himself. Not even the Hokage who had feverishly spent so many months trying to rebuild those last few moments. No one would know, he had vowed at one time, no one was allowed to know. He had to carry this weight on his shoulder as atonement for failing to act. Yes, the mighty Uchiha, who pride themselves as the police of Konoha, were all ready to follow blindly his father's actions.

"Itachi! Who wanted him gone?!" Master asked again.

Itachi took a slow and long breath, closing his eyes as he calmed himself. "...My...father..." was the simple reply as he pressed his back against the cave wall and slowly sank to the ground. "My father...wanted Naruto in our clan. He wanted to give that boy our family name and raise him as one of our own. All this because of the rivalry he saw between the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan. He wanted anything...a weapon...just to win." He spoke, wondering in the back of his mind why he was divulging this information to Master. Hadn't he sworn never to let these words to leave his lips? Yet, there was something that had let him, allowed him to speak to this person in front of him. "He had high hopes, twisted ones at that. I was nothing that could help him. I was gaining power, but there was nothing that tempted him greater than that boy with those powers of his. I hated him, but I didn't lift a finger to help those boys. Naruto was the same age as my brother...Yashin only a little older. Yes, that night...they were quick to respond, as their reputation was at sake, their innocence also. Throughout the night, the subtle smile never left his lips." Oh, why were his eyelids feeling so heavy?

"Your father hated Yashin that much?"

"No...he just stood in his way. He adored the child, he really wanted to have Yashin in the family also. Yes...then he gave the orders to kill him if he resisted that night. Ah...it was nightfall that they left the house, silently, when they thought the most of us were asleep." Itachi sighed, his body relaxing even more as he watched Master come towards him.

"Continue." Master coaxed, kneeling by Itachi. "Tell me, do you know what happened in that house?"

"No...I was not among those that went to the house that night...I only saw the flames and went running towards it. Yes, I still remember...the flames...that jumped so high..." Itachi muttered, falling deeper into the enchanted sleep. "I still...recall...that ash covered face...Naruto...he cried and wished to die...".

Master stayed still, watching the man sleep, as he muttered to himself. "He wanted to die...". He let his forehead rest against his arms, breathing slowly. "What have they done to you, Naruto? What tragic years did you live by yourselves?" Gently, he leaned closer to Itachi and whispered soft words into the man's ear.

As he pulled away, a smile was visible. "But of course Itachi-san, you'll forget my words soon enough." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "What am I going to do with these children? I could leave him here to catch cold...or I could do the proper thing and at least give him something to keep him warm other than that cloak." With a snap of his wrist, his cloak floated down, covering Itachi. "There, at least in sleep, have pleasant dreams Itachi, for once you wake, you'll enter a nightmare. Never forget Itachi-san, that you're playing by my rules. This is my domain and I am Master, remember that and you'll live for many years."

Standing, he folded his arms behind him and started to whistle a song that he had not sung in years, venturing deep into the cave. "These people fall faster then flies...I really thought I would have to battle for their minds...but no matter, in a few short days, they will abandon all their dreams for me. It is tiring to be loved. Though...I could always toy with them once more." He laughed. "Takashi is always fun and easy to break."

He was a Master of many things, a demon that smiled so beautifully, even angels would fall at his feet. His victims would remain unaware of his presence, like a shadow on their minds that had strings on the end of its fingers, pulling softly, but strongly as to steer their thoughts and will. What dangerous powers he controlled, what mystic presence had he that enchanted even the strong and cold hearted. Yet, even he had one thing that weakened him, one person that controlled his thoughts...ah, how slowly the past mixes with the future.

"Mmm," he murmured, "Time is finally catching up now. I wonder...Naruto-san, do you even remember your past, the lies and truths...your brother and what he was like?" He nodded his head once. "Right, lets put the plan in action. Prepare Konoha, even the past can kill swiftly if left untouched and allowed to evolve".

His laugh echoed through the cave and left Takashi unsettled, even though the worst was yet to come for all.

-/-/-

The land was dying. It was decaying before his eyes. Even the statues of the young children began to crumble away in minute pieces. As he stood staring at the foreground, he frowned. His appreance in Konoha had brought about the slow decay of this land. The ground he stood was covered in vines that rearranged itself as he moved around. Crouching down, he ran his hand over the dried grass.

"Jiraiya." A female voice addressed him. "I thought you'd be here. No signs of improvement?"

He sighed heavily. "No, you should know that." Gripping a handful of red grass, he stood up. "I never thought that arriving here would cause something like this to happen." With out a thought, he threw the grass behind him.

Let us rewind a three days time, to the beginning of this transformation. The day itself was overcast with infrequent showers. There was noo need to be out in such unwanted weather. Of course all that mattered little to him, he'd been gone from Konoha far too long.

The guards at the gate looked up and gave a startled gasp. One ran off to inform the Hokage of the arrival of the person. The other rushed to greet the person.

"Jiraiya-sama!" The guard bowed. "The Hokage has requested that you report to her the instant you arrive in Konoha. It is urgent that you do so!"

Jiraiya looked at the Hokage tower and frowned. This had to be the first time Tsunade had asked for him with such urgency. Suddenly he could feel it in the air, the unrest that settled on the village. He thanked the guard and walked towards the Hokage's office.

"Neh, did you hear what happened?" A whisper reached his ear. "That Yuki girl was attacked. She lies in a bed near the Hokage's office. Even she can't heal the girl."

"The Hokage has been spending so much time chasing after the child. Can't she just forget him? She even sent Uchiha-san and Haruno-san after him. Its been months since they've gone." Another low voice whispered.

_Just what the hell is going on? _Jiraiya scratched his head as he continued his way to the office.

Moving along, he passed by a teashop and gave a quick glance inside. Two men and three women were seated at a round table, dressed in outfits that different from Konoha. The symbol on their hitaite were not of any other Shinobi village he knew of. As he eyes returned to the road ahead of him, he found himself facing more unknown Shinobi, each carrying a spear in their hand as they chatted.

"Ryū No Sai is going to be meeting with the Hokage and Naruto of Hero's village. He is hoping to get some information about Naruto-san." A guard remarked.

"Even so, he has faith that Sasuke-san and Sakura-san will be able to bring him back to the people waiting for him." Another stated.

_Just what happened here?_ Jiraiya looked at the guards and shinobis that roamed the village. He increased his pace. Tsunade would have to explain why there were other village shinobi here in Konoha, but he had a good idea why. He had been present when Naruto took off seven years ago, but he didn't approach the boy to say good-bye.

Naruto had always pestered him to train him, but Jiraiya turned him down ever time. However, he soon enough gave in. Jiraiya looked for Naruto and found him packing. When he asked what Naruto was up to, Naruto replied he was going on a training mission with Hikaru-sensei.

"If you're doing this because I kept turning you down, then you're in luck. I've come to tell you I'll take you as an apprentice." Jiraiya stated.

"Thanks, but I've made up my mind. After I come back, I'm going with Hikaru-sensei. Its been decided." Naruto closed his bag.

"Haven't you been bugging me to train you? What's with this change of heart?"

Naruto got up from the floor, two bags in hand. One he would drop off at Iruka's place and the other was for his mission. He slipped his mission pack onto his back and gripped the other tightly. "People change and I can't continue to pretend that I'm still like the rest of the villagers in Konoha, Jiraiya-san." He walked swiftly pas the Sannin. "Secrets aren't buried forever, no matter how badly you wish they were"

In the few seconds Jiraiya's eyes met with Naruto's, he saw they were void of emotions. He stared blankly ahead, never wavering as he exited his apartment. Jiraiya spun on his heels to confront Naruto, running out to the door in order to stop the boy but he halted at the railing.

Naruto was talking to his teammates, chuckling and the usual light in his eyes. Yet, Jiraiya couldn't help but note how much dimmer it had grown. He never expected Naruto to leave like that.

When the day came, he stood in the shadows, far from Naruto's eyes.

When news reached him about Naruto's absence after a year, he took off in search of the kid. He didn't leave any notice for the Hokage. Naruto's father was a student of his and he felt responsibility to keep Naruto safe. The kid had a way of attracting unwanted attention.

Yet, despite every resource he had used, he failed in finding Naruto. Six years he spent chasing after rumors and any one who matched Naruto's apperence. There even was the occasional time he would look into the female bath when he saw a girl with blonde pigtails head in. Of course that was his only reason to peek into the girl's bath.

Defeated, he came back.

His hand reached for the doorknob and he turned it. The door swung open and he was greeted by several recognizable faces and a few new ones.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade stood from her chair, "we were just talking about you."

Jiraiya closed the door silently behind him. "Yeah, I've been busy looking for him."

He didn't have to say anything else. The silence was all they needed to know that even Jiraiya couldn't bring Naruto home. He strolled over to the empty chair placed him when he paused in front of two unknown guests. His eyes fell immediately on the young Hero's village leader.

"Naruto?" He questioned.

The addressed shook her head. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I am Mine, the Naruto of Hero's Village." She stood and bowed. "Naruto-sama is my Village's beloved protector and Kami."

Everyone, excluding Ryū no Sai, coughed at the title.

Jiraiya turned to the grinning young man with a cane at his side. "I take it you're Ryū no Sai?"

"You are correct, Jiraiya-san." Ryū no Sai leaned on his cane as he bowed, seated in his chair. "Naruto-san saved my village many years ago. I am forever in his debt. That is why my men are at his orders for what ever battle he needs to fight. I cannot refuse Naruto's plea."

Tsunade closed her eyes as Jiraiya rapidly approached her desk. "Tsunade, explain what is going on."

"Actually, you have to explain a few things to me." Tsunade placed the cracked music box in front of Jiraiya. "Do you know what this is or who gave it to me for that matter?"

Jiraiya looked at the contraption in curiousity.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade's voice cut through his thoughts. "The Yondaime gave it to me." '

Silence fell over everyone present, but it lay heavy on Jiraiya. The Yondaime died close to twenty years ago. He was dead, Jiraiya had even seen the body. So how the hell could he have given Jiraiya this thing on her desk?

"Tsunade," Jiraiya found his voice, "that is impossible. The Yondaime is dead."

The Hokage shook her head. "I saw him. Jiraiya, he was your student, you should know him well. Tell me, did you know he was the leader of another village?"

"What?"

"Did you know he had an older brother?"

"He did?"

"Di you know that on the night the Kyuubi attacked, he left his other village at the mercy of his brother, ending in the massacre of innocent lives in order to save Konoha?"

"He let...what?" Jiraiya breathed.

"Jiraiya," Tsuande hissed as she calmed down, "that village still stands, exactly like it looked after the massacre. He was your student! Did you even know him at all?"

The sannin just stood where he was, unable to believe what Tsuande had just said. He had personally trained the Yondaime from a young age. The Yondaime had been a spirited child and a fast learner. There were few people in Konoha who gave off such a presence as the Yondaime as he grew up. The Yondaime was affectionate and loyal to a fault. He was someone you wanted to be with.

_Sensei, is it possible to save many things when you're just one person?_

"Tsunade," Jiraiya managed to find his voice, "tell me everything."

"I'll show you." Tsunade rose from her seat and motioned for everyone to follow. "Its best if you all know about it. He'll tell you everything." She turned to Shizune and instructed her to watch over the unresponsive Yuki before walking out of the office.

Jiraiya silently followed Tsunade and frowned at what had just happened.

"Jiraiya-san," Ryū no Sai walked along side the older man, "I have heard from the Hokage, Tsunade-hime, that Naruto's father was your student?"

The Sennin nodded his head.

"If you do not mind me asking, what kind of many was he?" The smile on his face faltered. "Naruto-san would become quiet when his father was mentioned. He refused to be called Uzumaki. This was seven years ago but, what made him like that? He was so spirited and energetic."

"That sounds like Naruto, energetic I mean." chuckled Jiraiya "His father was much like that. Minato was younger than Naruto when I first taught him, but for his age he was an extremely strong fighter. He was a genius, a prodigy, I felt privileged to teach him. Apparently his father had trained him since he could walk, but there was only so much his father could teach him." He paused and lowered his eyes. "I...don't remember..." He scrunched his eyebrows as he thought and something came to him. "Ah...I think I met him once, Minato's father I mean. He was a kind looking man. Minato and I...we had just returned from a training session when I saw someone standing in the road. Minato ran up to the man and introduced him as his father."

Minato had smiled softly at the man before turning to Jiraiya. "Sensei, this is my Otou-san!" Minato exclaimed happily. "Tou-san, this is Jiraiya-sensei!"

The man reached out and ruffled his son's spiked hair, his clear azure eyes sparkling with pride. He bent down low, taking care not to dirty his blue yukata, and spoke to his son. "Otou-san has to talk to Jiraiya-sensei so wait for me at our secret place where we eat ramen without telling Okaa-san."

Minato nodded his head and took off running. Jiraiya waved farewell and turned to face the father of his student. The sun was bright, not giving him a good look at the father. He could see short naturaly curly haired, so it surprised Jiraiya that man was Minato's father. Jiraiya raised his hand to block the sunlight and looked at the man again. He turned and rested his arm on the hilt of a sword Jiraiya over looked. It was gold with several spirals adorning the scabbard and a grand spiral at the top of a hilt, wrapped around it was a silk red scarf that held it at the man's waist.

"I wanted to thank you for watching over him." The man bowed. "He's still young and doesn't know much beyond the world I showed him. I ask that you keep watching over him when I fail to do so. There is much that will fall unto his young shoulders but it is inevitable. Even I could not understand some of the things my father did until I was in his place. My hopes lay with my son."

"...Hopes?" Jiraiya scratched the bank of his head.

"I guess you wouldn't understand." Minato's father straightened. "My son will need to work hard to not make the same mistake I have."

There was pain on the man's face, thought Jiraiya could still not have a clear view of the features, but he could feel that pain.

"My father," He continued, "before he passed away, used to tell me that parents give birth to their children by giving the a part of themselves. Our family was built on the blood of our parents. Children are born out of the blood of their parents. I now truly believe it. The love of parents have for their children can transcend time." He gave a sad sigh. "I resign myself to what ever fate awaits me. Good-bye Jiraiya. Maybe we'll meet again. I hope so."

His gave a sad smile and for the first time in the memory, Jiraiya could clearly see the man's face. He was a kind looking man, yet he looked very tired. Lines were under his eyes and etched around his eyes. He couldn't have been over 30.

"Since the chances are slim that we'll meet, I won't give you my name since you will have no need for it." He turned around, his yukata rippling and the long red silk scarf billowing in the wind. His back was that of a man who had resigned his life.

That was the first and last time Jiraiya saw Minato's father. The young Yondaime to be personally informed Jiraiya a week later than his father died.

"After his father's death, he changed...To others he was still spirited and just as energetic, but I could tell he changed. There was an intensity about him, in everything he did, I could see how hard he tried. Even when he got his own students, he seemed to hold onto this burden. Sometimes I still wonder how he seemed to hold onto this burden. Sometimes I still wonder how he kept the title Hokage when he was so weighed down by his father's passing."

Ryū no Sai pushed his glasses up his nose and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. "Naruto-san would not allow me to address him as Uzumaki. It seemed to me that it is a heavy burden to bear, one he did not chose to take on. Who are these Uzumaki?"

Jiraiya's eyes widen as he slowed his pace. He had never thought of Minato's father until now. It had never crossed his mind until Ryū no Sai has asked about him. He tried to recall talking to Minato about his father, but it was odd.

"_Sensei...what are you talking about? My parents didn't live past my first birthday. Why did you ask me about him?"_

"_I don't know. For some reason, I have this strong recollection that I had met him. He was a kind man."_

_Minato smiled and laughed. "Maybe it was a dream."_

"_Could be..."_

"_Just forget about it. You don't have a need to remember that dream."_

Tsunade halted the groups progress as she turned to face them all. Jiraiya shook his head, trying to recall anything else that seemed to have gone missing in his memories, but it eluded him.

"That question, who are the Uzumaki, has been haunting us for some time. Beyond these doors lay some of the answers." She pointed to the entrance of the Uzumaki chamber.

As she passed the doors, Jiraiya gave a yelp of surprised. "How? Even the third couldn't get it open!"

Tsunade gave a small groan as the younger shinobi entered first. "A little bird told me." She smiled and motioned for Jiraiya to enter. She entered soon after.

Jiraiya marveled at the tunnels and doors that lead deep into the underground. Many families had chambers they had built and he had been in quite a few of them. However, those chambers were fairly simple with a winding tunnels. It was nothing compared to this chamber and the simple details that caught his eyes. He felt honored to be able to travel through the chamber of his former student's family.

"When we enter the next room, please watch where you step." Tsunade instructed before speaking the phrase to open the doors.

Everything was still thrown about since the last time they had set foot within the chamber. Jiraiya bent down and picked up one of the scrolls. He brought two fingers to his face as he whispered, "Release", and the seal on the scroll vanished. He watched the group as they made their way towards a black tunnel as he slowly rolled open the scroll to discover it blank. He frowned as he rolled it and gently placed it among the other scrolls. There were several other scrolls that caught his intrest, but he decided to follow Tsunade to where she was going. As he entered, he ran his hand over the gold bricks on the wall of the tunnel. Even as the floor below him moved forward, he could see the bricks gleam the entire length of the tunnels.

"Tsunade, those bricks are pure gold. With just a few, Naruto could live comfortably for his entire life." Jiraiya commented. "I've seen his apartment, I've seen how he struggles to make ends meet. All of this belongs to him. Hasn't he ever come down here?"

Tsunade frowned. "I don't think that's it."

"Is it possible," Ryū no Sai spoke, "that he refuses to take this gold for himself. Maybe there is some history behind this gold that stains it?"

Those who had been witness to the replaying of the massacre of the Uzumaki curled their fingers into a tight fist and gritted their teeth as they looked to the ground. They hadn't realized it until now, but the Yondaime had run down this very tunnel, smelling of war. Had Naruto been carried in that man's arm? How must the whole chamber appear in Naruto's eyes?

"Tsunade," Jiraiya noticed her reaction to Ryū no Sai's statement, "what do you know of the Uzumaki massacre? Was it anything like the Uchiha massacre?"

Tsunade shook as she spoke. "Worse. It was a war The Yondaime and his brother were at war that night, their armies clashing violently. Everything was destroyed. The Uchiha massacre pales when compared to this. A clan was wiped out, the Uchiha, but in this massacre, it was a village of Uzumaki. Naruto had just been born, but this was in his name and that of Yashin. It was meant to destroy a world. The night Kyuubi attacked Konoha, we lost many more lives that is recored. "She turned her gaze to Jiraiya, "I'm hoping he will talk to you."

"Who?" Jiraiya asked as the ground below him stopped moving.

Tsunade climbed down and waited for Jiraiya. The crystal sparkled as she stared out at the landscape. With a gentle push, she forced Jiraiya to step out. Everyone watched as the landscape changed for him.

The tiles above spun and reveled clouds heavy with snow. A large snow capped mountain appeared in the background with large pine tress growing on its sides. A stream ran over rocks and splashed playfully against the stony bank. Snow covered bushed appeared and shook as a large white snow shot out followed by a white fox. Noble fir trees replaced the crystal pillars and a streaming hot sprink appeared near by. Snow fell gently from the sky.

"What just happened?" Jiraiya asked in a daze as everyone "Ohhed and ahhed" at the new transformation.

Snow crunched as someone approched Jiraiya from behind. The Sannin leapt to his feet and stood in front of the group.

"I didn't think the other transformation suited you," The figure remarked, "Sensei."

"You!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

The Yondaime appeared over a hill of snow, wearing his famous flame emblazed robe. We stood with his arm crossed over his chest and his usual shinobi attire visible underneath. A smirk was plastered on his face as he made his way down the hill. He was the image everyone recalled at the mere mention of his title, strong, royal, and intimtating with his blue eyes that could see through you. As Jiraiya continued to stare at him, he noted that the Yondaime retained his youthful appearnce.

"Minato?" Jiraiya breathed.

"Sensei, you seem well. Its been just over nineteen years, right?" Minato smiled. "I take it you aren't here to enjoy a cup of tea with me for old times sake?"

"You can't be alive! I saw your body."

"That is true." The Yondaime gave a small laugh. "But in all reality, I'm not alive. I'm just using some of my Uzumaki blood to project my will. That's it." He gazed over Jiraiya's shoulder and smiled at everyone. "My, so many guests. I fonly our circumstances were different, I would have greeted you with open arms. The only problem would have been I would have had to kept you in our village forever...or kill you."

"What!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You see, we never liked to be the center of attention, not if we can help it. So we conceal ourselves when we need to." The Yondaime stated. His smile ceased as his face turned serious. "Why are you here? I saw Sensei and someone who looked to be my son." He walked past the others and crouched in order to be at eye level with Mine. "You were here last time, but I was asleep at the time. Really, you carry his face but not the fragrance of his blood in you. That and you're female."

"Uzumaki-dono," Mine bowed and took off her head piece. "I've said this many times, but I am in debt to Naruto."

"As am I." Added Ryū no Sai as he appeared next to Mine.

"Oh, it seems my son is gaining quite the following." The Yondaime chuckled as h stood and started for the shrine. "Why am I so worrried?" He waved his hand in the air. "There's really no need for me to be here."

"Tokushin..." Tsunade dared to call out.

The Yondaime froze. "What did you say?"

"Tokushin," Tsunade replied, watching as the Yondaime turned to look at her, "your brother, Hakai, called you that on the night your village was wiped out."

A smile graced Minato's face. "That's right! Most of you saw what happened." He saw the surprised look on Jiraiya's face. "However, some of you were left in the dark... right sensei?"

Jiraiya looked at his former student. "It can't be true, right Minato?"

The Yondaime sighed. "Minato is the name given by my father and mother, but I am known as Tokushin since I was in the womb. It is the name bestowed unto me as a sigh of the never ending legacy passed from father to son. The name binds me to my duty and my brother. We survive because of our name." He gave everyone a smirk. "What do you really want to know?"

"Everything." Tsunade and Jiraiya spoke together.

"Naruto's been missing for seven years, and he blames you!" Tsunade curled up her fingers. "Why did he run away? What burden is he carrying that we can't help him with?"

The Yondaime bowed his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "He is the only one who can carry this burden. Even if someone wanted to carry it for him, it would corrupt their body and mind. The name Uzumaki is not stained with blood. Naruto, his life is a time not meant to be, as are we all. Our Spiral is chaos and resurrection, while the Teardrop of our brother clan brings calamity and rebirth."

"Brother clan?" Tsunade questioned.

"Heh," The Yondaime snorted, "do you think the massacre was really just a simple family feud? There is more to my clan than meets the eye. There was one more clan that was nearly wiped out, our brother clan, the Kage clan." He looked at the snowing clouds. "They were our shadows, our other half, and their leader, the clan head was Kage Hakai."

"But isn't that..." Tsunade trailed off.

"My brother?" The Yondaime finished as he willed the snow to form several chairs and sat down, arms crossed over his chest, "Uzumaki Tokushin and Kage Hakai, doesn't sound like brothers but we...were." He rested his head in his left hand. "We are bound as brothers but took different last names. Cousins, true siblings, it didn't matter, we were all bound as brothers and sisters. It was how and when births took place that determined who were siblings. Everyone had their brother or sister, nothing else mattered in terms of family. Really, all the marriages mixed the family blood and the line between Kage and Uzumaki was beginning to blur. I married a woman from the Kage clan and Hakai-niisan married a woman from the Uzumaki clan. Yashin and Naruto are really a mix of both clans, but they each inherited unique clan traits. Yashin would forever be more Kage than Uzumaki and Naruto would be more Uzumaki than Kage. It makes sense after all because..." He stopped and yawned before resting his head in his hand. "Next question."

Jiraiya cleared his throat and looked at his former student. "Minato," He said, knowing he couldn't call the Yondaime by any other name, "The Massacre, why didn't you stay to save your village?"

Tsunade placed a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder and shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand how heavy those bond lay upon the people of my village. I slowly saw my brother slip into insanity because of our bond. It is something few people can understand, let alone accept. Even you sensei," He nodded to Jiraiya, "wouldn't understand the power our bond carries. Lives ended, I don't know if I did chose correctly or not, because I am merely a projection of all my will until my death, but I know both clans inherited the curse from our ancestors, the Uzumaki-Kage curse that binds us together. There was no end in sight, even I was beginning to lose hope. That night, I gave into my brother because for that moment, he was the sane one. The Village's wish was for normalcy, but we were a lost cause. Naruto and Yashin should have died that night too, but I couldn't bare to let that happen. They were both the youngest of our village, untainted, they had potential to stop our cycle. If we placed them in the world, perhaps they could be normal people. I put everything on Naruto's tiny shoulders."

"Uzumaki-dono," Ryū no Sai leaned on his cane, "Naruto-san seems to be suffering physical and mental changes since the death of his brother."

The Yondaime jumped to his feet. "What did you say?"

Ryū no Sai cleared his throat, "Since his brother's death-". He was cut off as the Yondaime hurried to Tsunade.

"You never once mentioned this!" He shouted.

"When I had asked you about Yashin, it was implied that he was dead." Tsunade replied.

The Yondaime fumbled around, trying to find his seat. "That's not...it can't be! If Yashin is dead...No, Yashin can't be dead. Naruto is alive after all. But they aren't together...we need to get them together now!"

Jiraiya reached out and grabbed the front of Minato's shirt. "What happens if we don't?"

The calm that usually reflected in the Yondaime's eyes vanished as panic set in. "We've hardly lost control. Without his brother, Naruto is putting not only himself in danger, but others as well. His body and mind are under extreme stress, when the time is right, the stress corrupts his body. He," The Yondaime stared wide eyed into Jiraiya's eyes, "becomes a monster unlike any other! He won't be able to distingush between friend or foe. Yashin...he's Naruto's only hope!" He grabbed hold of Jiraiya's shirt "Sensei, promise me that if Naruto goes beyond control, you'll find some way to kill him."

"Minato...are you telling me to kill your son?" Jiraiya could hardly believe what his former student was asking of him.

"If you don't do it, I'll just ask Kakashi-san."

"Do you understand what you're asking him?" Naruto's friends asked.

"You don't understand quite yet what is going on. People are alive because of my clan, they live because of the history behind the Uzumaki and Kage clan. Our lives were to be frozen in time, only so to correct a mistake. We are above the normal humans that inhabit this planet, the blood that flows though Naruto's body is proof of that. Through the spilled blood if our distant ancestors, the wheel of time began to turn for oyu all and damned our existence. That spilled blood...Naruto and Yashin are the only hope for humanity...however, they can also bring about the destruction of all lives on this planet." The Yondaime released his hold on Jiraiya. "That is why I hope not to force my hand and have my son killed. It is the last card I have left to play...even he knows that...Yashin knows that..." He forced Jiraiya to release his hold. Slowly he stepped towards the shrine. "My existence is as long as Naruto allows it, I have a strong feeling the time I face him will be my last moments...I won't allow myself to appear before you again. Say my greetings and farewell to my student. Sensei...good-bye."

The Yondaime raised his head and spread out his arms. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes and let his image begin to change. His skin changed to a deep red that infects his clothes, crawling over him like rapidly growing vines.

"Yondaime!" Everyone called out

The Yondaime looked over his shoulder and smiled sadly as he began to fall apart. Vines, blood red vines peeled away from him, letting gallons of bright red liquid spill unto ground. The vines shot out in all directions, twisting, turning, growing over what it came in contact with as the blood on the ground bubbled and steamed. Immediately, the ground began to turn red and the snow melted away, revealing brown dead grass. No more animals could be seen as they vanished behind the thinning bushes. The color red was spreading, forcing those gathered to retreat to safely. Two small pods were thrown into the air, hitting the panels of the dome. It splattered and hissed as it glued the panels in place. A low sigh rumbled from the heart of the vines, concentrated in the center of the shrine, as if getting ready to cry.

Nobody dared to approach the tangle of vines as it rustled and constantly rearranged itself. Several vines slowly unfurled in front of the entrance to the grounds and Jiraiya reached out a hand. The vine avoided his hand as it draped itself over the opening.

"It avoids contact." Jiraiya murmured. He took a breath and grabbed one of the vines in order to move it.

A shrill scream came as the vine reacted, ensnaring Jiraiya's hand. He pulled out a kunai and hacked away at the vine. Once fully severed from the steam, the vine shriveled and disintegrated.

"Not quite, it seems." Someone chuckled softly. A thud was heard as the speaker approached. Ryū no Sai slowly limped his way past Jiraiya. "Pleasant guarding vines, will you not let me through?" He asked, closing his eyes as he took one more step forward.

"Ryū no Sai!" Jiraiya called out, darting after the man. He pulled back at once.

The vines had nimbly pulled away as Ryū no Sai passed through, yet they had attempted to wrap themselves around Jiraiya. The crippled man continued to move unharmed and unnoticed by the vines. He gave a soft laugh as he leaned on his cane. Rustling caught his attention as he a young vine snaked up his crippled leg. He remained calm despite the yells of the others. He knew this vine would not hurt him because he had no current reason to oppose the will of this living organism that acted as a guard.

"Ah, well, I hereby resign to your will." He stated out loud, much to the surprise of the others. With that statement, the young vine hardened against his skin and molded to help support his weight. "Thank you, but I am well off with my cane." He stated, but as the vine would not let go, he only smiled, "if you insist." He beckoned Mine to enter. "I wonder if you will get by because of your face or if you resign yourself to this situation."

Mine blinked at his words. What was Ryū no Sai trying to say? Cautiously, she approached the vines.

"Do you oppose the will of these vines?" Ryū no Sai asked when he saw the look of hesitation on the girl's face "If you want answers to questions that you are not to ask, this plant will react. If you come in searching just for yourself, then its best you do not cross." His face became serious as he saw her pull her hand to her chest and look away, sighing, he placed his cane in front of him and leaned heavily on it. "Uzumaki-sama is in pain. He doesn't wish to answer to anyone but his son. This is his way of protecting himself, that is why our intentions cause this plant to react. I merely wished to see if I could cross. I carried no opposition to its will and I only waned to prove my theory. Jiraiya-san, Tsuande-san and everyone, no more questions about Naruto-san. Resign yourself for the time being."

"But..." Tsunade trailed off as she saw Ryū no Sai shake his head. "Damn it all!" She punched the wall and felt the skin of her knuckles break. The good wall had a smear of blood where her fist collided. Pain shot up her arm and she visibly winced. Clutching her fist, she growled. "Wait, wait! I'm sick of waiting! Is that all we're good for?" Tsunade angrily stormed down the tunnel by foot, cursing and punching the invincible wall for empahsis.

Everyone watched the retreating figure of the Hokage and they all quietly hung their head. Ryū no Sai gazed at the heart of the vines

"Uzumaki-sama, if the wound pains you so, why do you not let it heal?" He murmured, following everyone down the tunnel. As he left, he heard a faint rustling and the very faint sound of someone sobbing. "Rest well, I am sure in time the wound that separates you both shall heal."

The moment Tsunade returned to her office, she hurried to check on Yuki. The girl lay unresponsive, clinging to life. Tsunade looked at the girl and started to check her vital signs when s a guard's voice in her office distracted her from her duties.

"Hokage-sama," the guard called, "you must come at once"

"Can't you see the Hokage is busy attending to Yuki-chan?" Snapped Mine.

"This concerns the girl!" The guard protested. "This is a traveling shop at our gates. Two female travelers have come seeking an audience with you, Hokage-sama! They insist that the Hokage is waiting for them."

Several voices overlapped as the guard was bombarded with questions.

"Is it a young girl?"

"Hai."

"Wearing a silver kimono?"

"Hai."

"Does she have silver-white hair and icy-blue eyes?"

"Hai!"

Tsunade threw open the door and stepped into her office. "Is her name Tsuki?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Send them here at once. It is about time."

With a bow, the guard rushed out the door with the Hokage's order. He hurried down the road and gave the gate keeper the signal to allow the travelers in. A large horse drawn shop pulled forward, two females sitting in the driver's bench. One wore a sky blue kimono with a white dragon snaking over the fabric. Next o her sat a young child dressed in a silver kimono with a silver dragon twirling over the fabric. People stood in awe of the travelers, whispering to each other. The traveler's eyes darted over the crowd, one watching the people in observation and the other in evaluation.

The eldest of the two, Sora, frowned. "This is the place alright. I remember it clear as day. I wonder if the people still emit that feeling of hatred towards Naruto?"

The youngest smiled. "It is Naruto's will. He considers this place sacred because this is where his beloved Onii-chan lived and died. The people Naruto-dono cares about are here and soon more will join those. It's our duty to protect them."

Sora frowned. "So...what you're saying is that protecting Naruto's precious people is our duty?"

"Hai."

"Then, if something were to happen to the villagers, we wouldn't be neglecting our duty." Sora smiled, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"No...That's not what I meant." Tsuki commented as the cart continued down the road. She looked at the children that ran at the sides, smiling at their behavior "I may be young but from what I've witnessed, this world is full of many wonderful people. They make it worth protecting. I want to protect their smiles."

Sora released the reins and jumped to the ground as the shop slowed to a stop. "If only these people realized what Kyuubi was or who Naruto is, then I wonder if they will change enough for me to truly want to protect them. It is still hard for me to trust Sasuke-san and Sakura-san."

"For you to be truthful as you say their first name means you like them quite a bit." Tsuki climbed down. "You say you hate them and you doubt their strength, but not once have you stated they would fail in brining Naruto back. Coming from you, this is an honor for them both."

Sora only walked towards the entrance to the Hokage tower. "Let's go see this child by the name of Yuki." Walking up to a guard, Sora smiled. "The Hokage is waiting for us. I am Tsubase no Sora and the girl with me is Tsuki."

Tsuki gave a short bow and smiled. "May we be allowed to speak to the Hokage?"

The guard stammered and found himself sinking into the nearest chair. His legs had given out from their beauty and he felt his head spin. A hand was on his shoulder and a cool hand was pressed against his forehead. Icy blue eyes looked at him in concern.

"What did you do to my guard?" The Hokage's voice came clear through the cloud in the guard's head.

Tsuki turned around and saw the Hokage stand in front of the tower. She quickly stood up and was about to bow when she felt Sora's anger.

"Considering who we are, this is normal." Sora replied, the angry edge to her voice sending a shiver down Tsuki's spine, "It's in our orders to not let people get hurt. Naruto wouldn't be pleased."

Tsuki, fearing that both women would begin to fight, stepped between them and held up her hands. "First, no fights. We're both working for the same purpose. Naruto would be sad if he found out you were both fighting. Poor Naruto-dono," Tsuki wiped away a fake tear, "to see his face when I tell him that his favorite people are fighting each other. How sad will Kyuubi-dono be at Naruto's grief." She saw Sora relax and slowly unclench her hand. "To think that we were fighting when we could have been saving Yuki-san. What should I tell Naruto-dono when he asks about his beloved Yuki-san?" Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Tsunade's jaw relax and turned on her heels. Giving a sigh of relief, Tsuki slowly walked over to the Hokage. Since the last time they had contact, Tsuki could see the lines of worry had become more profound and her face had become paler. Tsuki only wondered if the Hokage knew of Naruto's whole burden, would she finally look her age from all the worry?

"Hokage-sama," Tsuki bowed, "forgive my lateness. There were other matters I had to attend to and other people that had to be dealt with."

"I don't care for excuses, I just want to know if you can heal the girl." Tsunade snapped.

Tsuki remained unfazed by the Hokage's tone of voice. "I can help her, but there is hardly anything I can do about the stolen time. Only the Shinigami can return that," Her eyes narrowed before she added, "if he pleases. I have little power over him, but if Naruto were to...speak to him, I am certain things will turn alright."

Tsunade nodded her head once and beckoned the girl to follow her up to where everyone was gathered. Several of those gathered have had the privilege of meeting Tsuki, but they remained wary of the girl. She was powerful and considering the quality of her clothes, she was of royal standing. Then there was Sora, who had a sharp tongue along with a fiery attitude. The Hokage had the strongest feeling that she and Sora would be clashing quite often. A headache threatened to come full force as she opened the door to her office.

Those inside stood as the door swung open, their eyes flying past the Hokage to the child within the door frame. She still looked so delicate like a porcelain doll in finely crafted clothing. The girl's companion leaned on the door frame and folded her arms across her chest as she looked at everyone in turn, her eyes searching for something more than just what was readily visible. Each became rigid as Sora's eyes passed over their body. Tsuki threw Sora a look and the older companion simply closed her eyes.

"It is a pleasure to see you all."Tsuki bowed. "Forgive my friend, she has issues with our current mission. I am aware that many of us here met under extreme circumstances, but there are new faces in this crowd."

Introductions were exchanged, much to Sora's displeasure, and everyone settled into chairs as Tsuki was led into another room. Tsuki gave Sora a pleading look at which Sora sighed while crossing her arms again and followed the young girl to attend to the unconscious girl. Silence fell over Tsuki and Sora as they spotted the girl.

Yuki lay on a white bed with a blanket covering her body. Several machines monitored her body's activities. She was alive according to the readings on the screens.

"She's been like this since that day in the village." Tsunade commented.

Tsuki leaned over the girl and smiled faintly. She touched the girl's cheek and took careful notice of how cold she was. Her hands flared with silver light as she placed them over Yuki's abdomen. Sora stood at the head of Yuki's bead, her own hands covered in rippling silver light. Tsuki nodded and Sora placed her hands on either side of Yuki's head. They worked silently, concentrating on matching the rhythm of the girl's body. The still air of the room began to spin as the two emptied their mind and poured their power into the body on the bed. Tsunade had to shield her eyes form the bright light radiating from the bed side. The door rattled violently and panicked voices approached the room.

As the door fell to the ground and people poured in, the air calmed and the light dimmed to a pale glow. Sora and Tsuki had their eyes half closed as their hand remained on Yuki. What surprised everyone present was that Sora and Tsuki were hovering sevearl inches off the ground

"The flickerin light of life within the child before us, will you burn brightly? Though time is short, she lives with a will as strong as any metal and a love that burns beyond the radience of the sun." Both females stated.

Their feet touched the ground as the glow faded awa. They gave a sigh and streched just as Yuki's eyes snapped open. She sat up and let out a gasp.

"Yuki-chan!" Mine exclaimed as she threw her arms around her friend. "Oh, you had me so worried! How are you feeling?"

"Like stepping out of a cold shower." She shivered against Mine's warmth. "A very long and cold shower. I was so scared...I could hear all my fears..."

"Shh..." Mine ran her hand over Yuki's hair. "It's okay. Your sister is worried sick. I'll bring her in later."

Sora coughed and held a cup of steaming golden tea. "You may be out of danger, but you still have to recover your strength.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked, eyeing the tea with suspicion.

"Tsubasa no Sora, or Sora for short, I'm a healer." She replied, pressing the cup into Yuki's hand. "I've personally assisted Naruto-san, he'd have my head if I let harm fall unto you. Worse yet if I didn't tend to you, his beloved Yuki."

"Have you any news of Naruto-san?" Ryū no Sai asked Tsuki opened her mouth to speak but looked away. "He...is as well as he could be at this time. Planning a war does tend to drain one. Naruto is in our every thought. There are a few lose ends he needs to deal with but he states that soon we will all need to fight for our existence."

"What kind of war is this?" Jiraiya asked.

Sora stepped in and answered in Tsuki's place. "One where the existence of earth depends on the Victor. Really," She scoffed, "how clueless are you? Haven't you been warned enough? Haven't you been told over and over again that this war could kill more than just the people on this planet? Naruto and Kyuubi-san are fighting a force beyond your contemplation. You should be thankful that they're fighting for your sake. They are completely forsaking themselves in their quest to protect you."

"Sora!" Tsuki exclaimed as she placed her hands on Sora's shoulders. "Calm down. Keep your voice down. Sora, I don't care what your personal feelings are in this matter but we have our orders to protect them." Tsuki turned to the Hokage, got down on on her knees, and gave a three-finger bow, "we are at your service, both of is. Until the war is declared finished we will remain here to protect you."

Before Tsunade could reply, Sora coughed. "So formal, Tsuki, but even here in this village we need to be careful. Naruto is sure that the opposing armies may try to slip spies into the village. There is the strong possibility that a villager may even betray him." She closed her eyes and recalled the events form the last time she had set foot in this village. "There is no Yashin-san to protect him at the moment."

"Wait!" Yuki breathed, "is Naruto coming back?"

Tsuki and Sora's eyes locked. They nodded their heads and replied, "It has been said."

The news was greeted with cries of joy. Everyone reassured each other that hey had heard right and many exchanged hugs or high-fives.

Jiraiya dropped to the ground and let out a long sigh. His student's son would returned to his village and everyone would band together to protect him. Just as he was about to join the others in their celebration, he saw the sad expression on Tsuki's face. She sighed and, as he blinked, disappeared.

"More loss..." Her voice floated from behind him, "Once there was a man who lost so much in such a short time. Jiraiya-san, do you know that Naruto's father suffered the loss of his son the instant Naruto was born? Just as his father mourned for him, Naruto will mourn for his son should he ever become a father The endless cycle has brought a determined destiny to a child of that clan. When ever the child is born, everyone knows the death day of the child. The birthday of the heir is the death day of the current heir. A life for a life. What kind of family is this?" Tsuki stood and looked down at Jiraiya. "When the war begins, it begins in the silent shadows and no one can be easily declared a friend. We must be careful or else the same betrayal will befall our leader. What a horrible dat it is when one's own family betrays."

Tsuki rose and walked over to the window. In the distance, storm clouds gathered. She beckoned Sora over and pointed to the grey clouds.

"Not me," Sora replied, "it's them. They want to summon me."

"Defy them." Tsuki replied, looking at Sora, "there is no need to speak to them any further. Taiyou has already spoken to them. It's useless. We've no choice but to remain here in order to protect these people." She looked at all the people in the room and smiled faintly. "They are children born yesterday. Let us make sure they grown to a ripe old age."

"Hey!" Ino exclaimed. "Everyone here is nearly twenty! We are much older than you! You're the child here."

"How old do you believe me to be?" Tsuki wiped away a tear as she calmed her laughter.

"Twelve?" Ino guessed.

Sora was curled ip on the floor, laughing and crying at Ino's guess.

"First, no, I'm not twelve despite my appearance. My true age..." She smiled as she closed her eyes, "well, I am **much **older than even the Sannin present."

Everyone stood in stunned silence. Sora's face was flushed as she stood up and chuckled. Running her hand through her hair, Sora placed her arm around Tsuki. "And I'm that much older. 87,000 years and counting, yet I don't look anything over 20,000."

"More like 30,000." Tsuki mumbled.

"Tsuki here is only 11,000 years old." Sora commented, making Tsuki turn a light pink. "Still only a child." She ruffled Tsuki's hair and started for the door. "I'm going to patrol the boarder. Damn loyalty is starting to eat at my duties." She slammed the door behind her.

"We've already have guards patrolling" Tsunade commented.

"Yes, but Sora is the best at Shinigami hunting." Tsuki replied. "She can protect against unnessesary death. You all were allowed to see that Shinigami because of all the gathered energy that surrounded the death of that village. Out here, Shinigami are invisible to the human eye That is why death is so unexpected. As of late, the Shinigami have become quite active. We are here to protect this village. In turn, they'll go else where to hunt. Your village is truly indebted to Naruto-dono. It pained him to place another village in your steed." She gazed out the windo, spotting Sora standing on a building with her staff in hand. _Naruto-dono, all the pain that causes you to cry is done in the name of life. Stay strong, please._

A pair of hands settled on her shoulder. Mine smiled softly. "I'm sure it will work out for him."

"Nothing is ever certain." Tsuki slid open the window. "Jiraiya-san, Tsunade-san, please until Naruto's return to his rightful place do not force yourself into the sancturary of the Uzumaki-Kage underground. He is the leader of that village, regardless of its current state." She pulled herself though the window, the sleeves of her kimono fluttering behind her as she sailed through the air.

Jiraiya let out a chuckled. "What interesting people Naruto has decided to call allies." He turned to face the others. "We can;t let them have all the fun, let's get going. There's a lot of training to do."

The group agreed.

"I want you to have Tsuki teach you how to combat these creatures. Ask her to watch over the Academy. Report any suspicious behavior to me, regardless of who the person may be. I don't want to take any chances, do I make myself clear?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai!" The leaf shinobi nodded before departing out the door or window.

Mine, Ryū no Sai, Yuki, and Jiraiya all remained behind, observing Tsunade as she paced back and forth in the room.

"Sasuke and Sakrua should have gotten my message. They'll be heading for Suna soon. The sand is our ally, we cal cll on them if needed. Gaara would appear in a heartbeat if Naruto asked for him." Tsunade mumbled. "Everything revolves around Naruto."

As Tsunade contined to pace, plauged by worry and fears, the others porcessed the information given. Ryū no Sai and Mine thought of their own troops, all willing to lay down their lives for Naruto. Even they would be willing to die for him. Their lives were not enough to repay Naruto for all he had done for them.

For from their thoughts, a Shinigami landed on top of Hokage moutain, his raven familiar scanning the crowds below with its thrid eye. A cold, round metal object pressed against he bast of his skull, yet this did nothing to faze him.

"You're pretty bold Shinigami-san, to just appear like this in Konoha." Sora purred. "Why are you here?"

"He's going to do it." The Shinigami replied. "He's going to give his body to the Shinigami. They have finally reached a decision. Everyone, excluding myself voted to accept his offering. They will follow him as long as their bellies are filled. I weild no power over them in this form. Few are the ones who even recall another form but this."

Sora pulled her weapon away and let out a scoff. "At least pu up a fight No wonder Naruto gets annoyed with you. You really are a disgrace ven I would be shamed if I had to call you m-". She was cut off as the Shinigami punched her squarly in the stomach. Sora felt herself slam into several trees and smiled as she fell to the ground. Wiping the corner of her mouth, she let out a whistler. "Not that's more like it!" She twirled her staff and pushed off against the ground.

The Shinigami spread his wings and took off into the air. Behind him he could hear Sora gathering speed He turned in mid-air to face his attacker but only found empty air behind him.

"Behind you!"

The blunt end of Sora's staff collied with the Shinigami's head, letting out a sickening crack. He spiraled down to the ground in a mass of black feathers. His wings spread open, softening his landing.

"Damn Sora!" He cursed. In one single fluid motion, he reached out and stopped the staff in mid-attack. He saw her smile and he let out a roar as he slammed her to the ground. She landed on her back and let out a gasp of pain. He ground his teeth as his hissed from the heat the staff was generating in his hand as a fail save should it ever end up in hands other than Sora's, burning through his glove, yet he did the best he could to hold onto it. "Is there a reason you want to fight me?"

Sora jumped to her feet and dust her kimono off. She face the Shinigami another one of her twisted smiles. "No particular reason, it's just you."

"Don't attack people like that!" The Shinigami threw her staff. She caught it and twirled it behind her back.

"Isn't this a beautiful village?" Sora asked. "Do you find comfort in this village that is not yours? It is now his village, by being here in that form I have every right to kill you. It would do him a grand favor, he probably wouldn't shed a tear for you. Who would cry for this pitiful creature that you've become? I've heard you were going to become the King of Shinigami, but you remembered far too much. You're less Shinigami than I. Tell me, Shinigami-kun, what makes you believe that Naruto will ever forgive you?"

The Shinigami smiled softly and mouthed his answer, watching as Sora's eyes grew big.

"So what? That only makes everything worse. Just because you're..." She bit her lips and glared, "You fear him! You're so scared of him that you bow before him, trembling and unable to move. How can you even call that a relationship and bond?"

"What I decided to call a bond is up to me." The Shinigami replied.

"Why are you so desperate, holding unto the past. Why are you refusing to just let your fate consume you?" Sora asked in a low voice.

"Just like Naruto wants to defy his, I want to see how far I can go." The Shinigami spread his wings and looked over his shoulder. "That girl, Yuki, is she fine?"

"Tsuki looked at her. You know we can't replace stolen time."

The Shinigami placed his right palm upward. The wind died away in a radius of three feet and the pressure increased. Sora was quick to note that if any human were to have stood next to her, they would have suffered greatly. The Shinigami ran a finger down the length of his palm, outlining a cross encased in a diamond. He waited until the outline started to glow pale blue before he, in rapid succession, he wrote symbols that only another Shinigami would be privileged to comprehend. His hand flared with bright blue flames that left a trail of faint light as his hand moved. He slammed his hand to his chest and turned his face skyward as the flames hissed and steam rose. His fingers curled into his chest and he let out a strained hiss.

"It's painful." Sora remarked as she put away her staff.

A tiny droplet of rainbow colored liquid appeared as he retracted his hand. He pulled out a crystal flask and placed the droplet in the bottle. Corking it, he tossed it to Sora.

"Mmm..." Sora held up the flask to the sun. "Human time is very pretty and fragile. How many years did you take from her?"

"Just enough for me to survive until a more suitable candidate appeared." He panted.

"Will you be fine without this?"

In response, he unfurled his wings to their full extent. They gleamed with a silky look. His raven familiar perched on his shoulder. grooming itself with pride, its third eye staring at her intently. "We'll manage."

Sora pocketed the flask and crossed her arms. The wind whipped by her as the Shinigami took to the sky.

"I hate you, you know!" Sora shouted after him. "Don't let those Shinigami within fifty miles of here!" She watched him fly for only a few more seconds before she backflipped from the cliff and landed among the spikes of the forth Hokage. She gazed out at the village and lifted her hand skyward. She spun her arm in a wide circle, watching as the clouds gathered and turned black with heavy rain. Thunder rumbled in the sky as Sora's hand shook. There was a bottled hate that she needed to release. This village, she hated to be in it. The Shinigami...she hated him. Regardless of the warning she had given the Shinigami, nothing would have pleased her more than to offer this village on a silver platter. Even now, with just a few choice attacks, she could extract revenge for Naruto. Lowering her hand, she let out a yell and directed the lighting to an innocent tree.

"Damn this village!" She kicked the stone before allowing the rain to fall. She jumped from the Hokage monument and hit the ground running. She hurried to the Hokage's office, trying her best not to "accidently" kill anyone on the way there. Tsuki was sure to scold her for this little show. The Higher ones were sure to hunt her down for joining Naruto.

As she entered the busy streets, people were running, trying to pull their goods into the dry stores or scrambling to find shelter. A father and his young child were seeking some kind of shelter. They huddled together, smiling as they waited for the rain to cease. A handful of young children, dressed in warm jackets and rubber boots, splashed along the puddles under the watchful eyes of their cautious parents.

"Come inside, it's starting to look bad!" One of the parents ushered their children into the house.

Sora reached for the chain around her neck and calmed at the touch of the cool metal.

The guards nodded as she appeared at the door, she only gave them a thin smile before entering the Hokage's office. Sinking into the nearest chair, she looked at the tense Hokage.

"What?" Snapped Sora.

"Did you walk in the rain?" Tsunade asked, pointing to several wet spots on Sora's kimono.

As Sora opened her mouth to respond, she groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Shit! Here she comes."

"Sora!" Tsuki's shrill scream came above various other voices.

Tsunade shoot Sora a look and Sora only rolled her eyes.

"What kind of storm did you make?" Tsuki threw open the door. "I was advising the others at the acadmey when the storm was unleashed! Everyone had to clear out and...lighting! Sora, lighting! Hail the size of my head! What are you thinking? You could kill someone with this kind of storm!"

"Nothing...I wasn't thinking at all." Sora replied, leaning on her arm.

"I hope you plan to clean this mess up!"

Sora shrugged her shoulders and accepted the towel a guard had given her. She wrapped herself in its fluffy warmth and sighed. "Tsuki...it rained red tears that day. I remember that much."

"Oh..." Tsuki paused and looked at Sora with a pitful look. "Still, you can't unlease a storm like this on Konoha."

Sora sat in her chair with her towel covering her head. "I'll try."

"You brought about this storm?" Tsunade raised any eyebrow. "Can you really do that?"

Sora scoffed. "You have seen so much, includeing a dead Hokage in his prime, and this you can't believe at all?" She held up her palm and stared at all the wrinkles and creases on her skin. Everything about her appereance screamed human to this world. "I am Sora. Tsuki is Tsuki."

"We know that." Tsunade replied.

"No, what I mean is that I am Sora, the Sky. Tsuki is Tsuki, the Moon. Think about it. Sora, Tsuki, Taiyou..." Sora nodded, "and of course my older brother. Can you guess his name?"

"...Daichi?"

"Yes, Earth." Sora replied. "We are embodiments of our respectable posts. Normally we remain in our posts, watching and reporting to those higher up on the chain. Kyuubi was already in power when I was born, as were his siblings."

"The other tailed beasts?"

"No, no." Sora shook her head. "At that time they had not yet assumed those forms. Something happened to force them to accept and even embrace those forms. Kyuubi did something unacceptable, going against the conditions that he had agreed to. I was very young then, even younger than Tsuki, I think about 1,000 years or less even. I t was something so Natural to happen, yet it was labeled wrong."

"What did Kyuubi do? What happened?"

"He got lonely."

Everyone turned to look at Sora, ready to listen to every word she had to say. She gripped her towel and bowed her head.

"_Sora," _Kyuubi's voice resonated in her head, _"look! Come meet them."_

She had been privileged. She met him and remained enchanted by him. One could sum it up as love, but it ran deep and allowed him to turn to her in this time of need.

"He...he created children, and he was punished dearly for their existence."

-/-/-

A wind swept over a large sand dune. Sand began to fall away as something stirred beneath. Corse cloth appeared, blending perfectly with the sand. A hand reached out and the person let out a long held breath as its head shot out. Red and yellow hair poked out from underneath the hood, the tips a faint purple. A handsome fox's tail flicked sand into the air as it emerged from the sand. Claws dug into the sand, trying hard to find some friction as he struggled to pull himself from the sand. He coughed and spit up a mouthful of sand. With a strong heave, he was out, resting on all fours in the sands.

"That was unpleasant." Naruto murmured as he dusted his cloak off.

"Any body parts missing?" Kyuubi asked.

"I'm intact." Naruto replied. He looked up at the cloudless sky, his eyes taking in the bright sun. A dark winged creature circled above him and he smiled. "He was waiting, just watching for any signs." Naruto pulled out a heavy gold kistune mask and fitted it so the short snout did not hide the the smile on his face. Rummaging in the sand, he pulled out a wooden staff and began to walk over the sand. "Death in some ways is never as romantic as portrayed. People want dignified deaths, but it is a shapeless dream."

"Keep walking, this body will only carry us so many days out here before it will shut down again and we die." Kyuubi sniffed the air. "If we want to give those two a fighting chance, keep walking."

Naruto touched the swords at this side and nodded his head. "The war has started. Kyuubi..."

"What is it?"

"Do you think we'll find your body? Or those of the others?"

"Maybe. It would help our side if we all could find our true bodies...it would help me."

"You wouldn't be driven insane by the smell of the world's people." Naruto commented as she struggled over a particularly large sand dune. "How does it feel?"

"...When I was punished, I was instructed to kill them. Can you imagine being told to kill what you had a hand in creating? Then I found that their faces had been stolen away and their blood used for others. Can you imagine seeing a child that you loved but it was not the same child? Their smell, their faces and actions, even the words they spoke, it all ate away at my mind. In my mind, they were will out there somewhere among the impostors. I just had to find them no matter what it took. That was part of my punishment that they placed on this body. I have killed so many in my unsound state of mind. Only when I'm within this familiar blood can I regain clarity. Its been nearly twenty years. We have only a little time left before the cycle begins again."

"Kyuubi...if we return you to your body, what will happen to me?"

"..."

"Will I...die?"

"That...you'll weaken, but I can't say you'll die easily."

"Good, I have many things I still want to do."

The sands shifted and a low growling could be heard. Naruto's hand grazed the swords at this side and his eyes landed on his left arm.

"You can use that weapon, but the one I gave you will suffice. But first, you can't let the vultures who found your body live. It is an unnatural state."

Naruto raised his hand, curled his fingers into a fist, and swung his arm down. Dark winged creatures plummeted into the sand around him as a gentle mist of red coated the sand. Naruto drew his sword and placed the tip into the grains. Blood moved towards him, snaking over the sand away from the corpses, gathering in a wide ring around his feet. It covered his feet, long since mutated to resemble the hind feet of a kitsune, buring to his skin in elegant designs. He opened his mouth as his fangs grew and his eyes turned a red that rivaled his own blood.

Scales, he could clearly see scales as the last design settled around his eyes. There were sharp teeth, itching to tear into his soft body. The creature's many eyes locked with Naruto's and it flicked its tongue out. It looked just like a very giant lizard...that towered ten feet above Naruto...with two heads...and poisounos barbs running the length of its tail.

"To carve a path for them to fight!"

Sand sprayed into the sky, blood mixing in and small pieces of flesh. Though the victor need not be mentioned, this would be the first of many long battles to come.

_For hope, for love, for friends and family, take the sword and carve a new destiny!_

_Yang-chan: Sorry for the long delay, college is merciless! So, what do you think? Have you changed your opinion about certain characters? Oh, what is going on with Naruto and Kyuubi in the desert? Who sent that monster? Is Yashin alive or dead and why was the Yondaime so upset? Next chapter!: Sasuke and Sakura say good-bye to Kira and head off to Suna, but are they really alone in this journey? What about Orochimaru, Itachi, and Takashi, what role will they play next? And what of Master who saw into the memories of Yashin on that fateful night? What will Sasuke do when he finds out why his brother killed the clan?_

_On a different note, I saw someone on campus reading some fanfiction and I got to thinking how odd it is that we might cross paths and never know it! Ah, last time I'll promote it, but I do have a forum for this story. However, it may be deleted soon since I have hardly a need to check it, no new posts. Just a heads up in case you want to talk on the forum and find it missing. _


End file.
